CASTILLO DE NAIPES
by lenore4love
Summary: Una historia acerca del rey de Corazones, el de Diamantes, Trébol y Espadas; los cuatro enviados desde sus reinos a un universo alterno para aprender una buena lección de vida e intentar ver mas allá del deber, la riqueza, la suerte y el poder.
1. Baraja Inglesa

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Baraja Inglesa

La Nación de los Naipes era una pacifica tierra abundante de recursos, prados verdes se extendían por sus territorios poblados de personas afables que pasaban sus días tranquilos entre los campos de cultivo y las granjas. Los niños jugueteaban junto con el ganado y los perros pastores, las mujeres aguardaban pacientes en casa a sus maridos que trabajaban arduamente para llevar el alimento a la mesa y hacer de la nación una muy prospera como sus antecesores habían hecho durante generaciones.

Todos trabajan en armonía sabiendo que estaban bajo el velo protector de los cuatro reyes y sus cortes. Las guerras eran leyendas que se habían convertido en parte de la historia de la Nación de los Naipes, esos relatos que solo hablaban acerca de cómo el país se había dividido en diferentes reinos y tras una serie de batallas la paz llegó y con ella cuatro gobernantes que la resguardarían.

En tiempos actuales llenos de tranquilidad, los descendientes de esos cuatro reyes cumplían con el deber que su linaje les demandaba aunque con el paso de los siglos, los símbolos que identificaban a cada realeza habían estado perdiéndose en la memoria de los libros y documentos que se empolvaban en alguna bodega cerrada con llave… siendo ahora meros escudos de armas sin algún significado que no sea el de dar renombre a quien los porta.

Aquella mañana estaba programada una audiencia con los cuatro gobernantes en el palacio que estaba en la capital de la Nación de los Naipes. Una edificación de muros azules rebosante de relieves, con paredes curiosamente inclinadas unas contra otras recordando un castillo hecho con las cartas de una baraja. Los pasillos de azulejos blancos y negros hacían sentir que caminabas sobre un tablero de ajedrez y el papel tapiz a los costados estaba estampado con motivos de una baraja inglesa, mostrando así los símbolos de las cuatro familias reales.

-¡Del Reino de los Corazones, sus majestades el Rey Ludwig y la Reina Kiku!- anunció uno de los voceros con toda la potencia de su voz dando un par de golpes con su cetro contra el piso al momento en que las puertas de una enorme habitación se abrían de par en par dejando pasar a los mencionados.

El rey Ludwig entraba con su porte imponente, la espalda recta como un alfiler, la frente y la barbilla en alto, sus ojos celestes regalando miradas penetrantes y sus pasos se escuchaban retumbar, llevando su característico atuendo rojo sangre y su capa ondeante del mismo color además de la pequeña corona que descansaba en su cabeza. Mientras que a su lado, la reina Kiku estaba tranquilo, su gesto serio y algo inexpresivo, sus pasos más cortos un poco apresurados para seguirle el ritmo al rey, luciendo una especie de kimono negro con corazones rojos bordados en él; y por último, detrás de ellos cuidando sus espaldas estaba la Sota de Corazones, consejero de ambos y confidente de uno. Feliciano iba también en ropas rojas, con un asta que cargaba la bandera de su reino, iba con su cabeza castaña inclinada hacia abajo a una prudente distancia como si fuese la sombra de sus amos.

-¡Del Reino del Trébol sus majestades el Rey Iván y la Reina Elizabetha!- anunció por segunda vez el vocero, otro par de golpes se hicieron escuchar a la vez que otra pareja entraba.

El rey Iván entraba mostrándose sonriente pero no por ello menos amenazante, cubierto por su enorme y pesado abrigo verde de lana con estampados de tréboles y la bufanda que le cubría hasta la barbilla; ofrecía su brazo a la reina Elizabetha que lo rodeaba con elegancia… la bella pero fuerte reina que brillaba en su vestido verde esmeralda también con estampados de tréboles pero que sus ojos se desviaban a una dirección por encima de su hombro e intentando ser discreta le dedicaba miradas prohibidas a la Sota de Tréboles, Roderich era su nombre, el muchacho que les seguía los pasos también con la cabeza gacha en signo de sumisión, usando el color verde intenso en sus ropas para denotar a quien servía.

-Elizabetha ¿Podrías ser un poco más discreta por favor?- le pidió en voz baja Iván sin dejar de sonreír.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo querido- respondió la dama también con un gesto dulce en su rostro.

-Pues si sigues mirando a Roderich te va a doler el cuello o tus ojos se van a salir, al menos finge que somos una pareja por hoy- seguía diciéndole el de ojos violáceos.

-No lo hagas sonar como si yo fuera una adultera, tú tampoco eres un esposo ejemplar- contesto la castaña ahora viendo a Iván y ambos se sonrieron como si fueran jóvenes enamorados.

-¡Del Reino de los Diamantes sus majestades el Rey Francis y la futura Reina Lily!- el vocero presentó, el rey Francis entró con pasos largos haciendo su largo cabello rubio hacia atrás, presumiendo sin descaro alguno sus exageradas ropas de tonos naranja y amarillo, el saco largo de fino terciopelo con bordados de oro y la mascada de exquisita seda que llevaba al cuello; con un gesto galante ofreció su mano a la muchachita de ojos verdes a su lado que parecía tan nerviosa que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento, pero aun así, temblorosa tomó la mano del otro que depositó un beso en los nudillos de la chica a quien se le pintaron las mejillas de un intenso rojo e hizo que la Sota de Diamantes soltara un sonoro gruñido pues era bien sabido que Vash, la Sota, era el hermano mayor de la futura reina que por cierto apenas si podía caminar con su ostentoso vestido amarillo e intentaba cuidar que su corona de flores de oro no se le fuera a resbalar de la cabeza, muy a diferencia del rey Francis a quien ni siquiera se le movía la corona, pareciese que la tuviera pegada a su cráneo.

-¡Del Reino de las Espadas, el Rey Alfred!- y por ultimo un muchacho de brillantes ojos azules, anteojos y cabello rubio abrió de un solo empujón las puertas, luciendo un atuendo que dejaba mucho a desear puesto que era parte de la realeza y aun así tan solo llevaba una sencilla gabardina azul marino casi purpura con botones en forma de las picas de la baraja inglesa, debajo tan solo un desaliñado traje también azul obscuro, del bolsillo del saco se dejaba ver una cadenilla que parecía ser de algún reloj de bolsillo y para concluir, una corbata color purpura y camisa blanca.

-¡Hola a todos!- gritó soltando una risa estridente y caminando por el pasillo con las manos en las bolsas de la gabardina.

-Su majestad, le he dicho miles de veces que esa no es manera de saludar aru- le reprendió nervioso Yao, la Sota de Espadas que caminaba a un par de pasos detrás del engreído rey, con su traje también azul y purpura de mangas anchas que alcanzan a cubrirle por completo las manos además de un pequeño sombrero con una pica bordada en él.

-Tranquilo Yao, ya sabes que yo odio tantas formalidades- dijo el joven rey Alfred restándole importancia a las preocupaciones de Yao y riendo de nuevo

-Qué lindo es ser joven, te puedes olvidar de las cortesías- comentó entonces el rey Francis mirando con notable desagrado al otro rubio.

-Eso no es verdad, es solo que a su majestad Alfred le cuesta trabajo recordar los protocolos. Discúlpenlo aru- le defendió Yao haciendo una pronunciada reverencia ante los reyes.

-Levántate, no tienes porque disculparte en mi nombre- le ordenó molesto Alfred sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente a la gran mesa donde el resto de los miembros de la realeza estaban sentados siendo escoltados por sus respectivas Sotas que permanecían parados a sus costados derechos.

-Rey Alfred, le pedimos de la manera más atenta que se comporte, después de todo, esta reunión es por usted- le pidió el rey Ludwig quien era el que siempre terminaba poniendo orden.

-Oigan yo nunca convoqué a esta reunión, fueron ustedes, yo les dije mas de mil veces que no quiero tener una reina y aparte una que ni siquiera es mujer y no conozco- se quejó el ojiazul haciendo un mohín con la boca y cruzándose de brazos.

-Usted sabe que el género no importa mientras nazcan con la marca de la realeza y Arthur nació con ella así que es la obligación de ambos casarse- sermoneó Ludwig haciendo rodar los ojos a Alfred que dio un sonoro y maleducado resoplido.

Cabe mencionar que como bien decía el rey Ludwig, a diferencia del sistema común de heredar el trono en la monarquía que conocemos en donde se entrega el poder de padres a hijos, en este reino era diferente: Siempre había un rey y una reina, sin embargo cuando se trataba de la reina no importaba si esta era mujer u hombre siempre y cuando tuvieran la marca de la realeza en su cuerpo. Los que eran herederos al trono como reyes siempre eran varones que al instante de nacer la marca de alguno de los reinos aparecía en su piel, mientras que cuando se trataba de las reinas esta aparecía años después a la edad que fuera y más pequeña, siendo así que no se necesitaban tener hijos pues al morir un rey algún niño inmediatamente después nacería con esta característica única, lo mismo sucedía con las reinas aunque no compartiesen lazos de sangre; podría decirse que era cuestión del destino.

-Obligaciones obligaciones obligaciones ¿Es que no saben hablar de otra cosa que no sea eso?- se quejó el más joven de los reyes.

-No te quejes, no es tan malo tener una reina que sea hombre, el rey Ludwig no parece molesto con la reina Kiku… aunque pase tanto tiempo con la Sota- comentó Iván mirando aun sonriente a Feliciano que parecía nervioso de pronto.

-N… no diga esas cosas su majestad, yo soy un simple sirviente ve~- dijo el castaño inclinando de nuevo su cabeza sintiendo sus rodillas temblar.

-Oh Iván, no creo que seas el más indicado para insinuar esas cosas cuando tú mismo eres el protagonista de varios rumores- dijo entonces Francis con su sonrisa socarrona notando la incomodidad de los representantes del reino del Trébol.

-Su majestad Francis, si quiere decir algo por hágalo de manera directa, le aseguro que nosotros no tenemos ninguna verdad que esconder ¿O acaso lo dice por experiencia propia? Después de todo también hay rumores que hablan de usted; ya sabe, todos esos que dicen que frecuenta lugares de vicio y placer- contraatacó la reina Elizabetha con una mueca triunfal al ver a Francis fruncir el seño y a Vash perforándolo con la mirada esperando su respuesta.

-Las habladurías siempre nos acechan mi lady pero le aseguro que yo soy incapaz de faltarle al respeto a mi futura reina a la cual ya le soy fiel y se lo seguiré siendo hasta que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad y eventualmente la inminente muerte nos separe- recitó el rubio llevándose una mano al pecho elevando la voz agregándole dramatismo a su confesión logrando que la pequeña Lily se pusiera aun mas colorada por el galante discurso.

-En ese caso su señoría, procure no invitar a terceras personas a su cama; incluso después de la muerte, la fidelidad se convierte en sinónimo de lealtad- le recomendó Kiku con su voz monótona al notar la pisca de cinismo que se había colado entre las palabras de Francis.

-Le aseguro que así será- contestó el ojiazul siguiéndole el juego al moreno.

-¿Y así quieren que me case? Al parecer ninguno de ustedes es feliz con su matrimonio y aun con ello quieren forzarme a que yo contraiga nupcias- les interrumpió entonces Alfred recorriendo con sus ojos azul tornasol a todos que se removieron ligeramente incómodos en sus asientos por el comentario anterior, como si hubiera puesto el dedo en la yaga.

-La felicidad es algo muy subjetivo además eso no tiene lugar dentro de lo que estamos tratando- le contestó Ludwig aclarándose la garganta –Y su matrimonio no es una decisión que usted pueda tomar, es un deber que tiene que cumplir- le recordó con firmeza enfatizando el hecho de que Alfred no tenía voz ni voto en aquella cuestión, a lo cual Alfred pareció molesto y desafió al ojiazul con la mirada.

-Pues los deberes y las tradiciones deberían cambiar, yo no necesito una reina ni nadie con quien compartir mi trono porque tengo la fuerza necesaria para ser un pilar de esta nación y también su héroe- exclamó de manera digna poniéndose en pie e hinchando su pecho tras decir todo aquello.

-¿Y tú crees que nada más se necesita fuerza bruta para sostener un reino? Mi querido Alfred, tus palabras solo dejan ver que aun eres un chiquillo- le regañó Francis.

-¡No soy un niño!- le gritó enfadado el otro rubio a punto de abalanzarse sobre él pero fue detenido por Yao.

-Sus majestades tranquilícense por favor- Vash intervino tratando de imponer orden, cosa que logró por unos segundos.

-No lo tome como contradicción su majestad Alfred, pero mi señor tiene razón pues una nación no se dirige solo con fuerza, necesita una base económica estable también- explicó el ojiverde intentando reprimirse para no agarrar a golpes a ese niñato ignorante.

-Y tú otra vez hablando de dinero, siempre avaricioso buscando ahogarte en oro- esta vez fue Roderich quien habló al parecer sin poder resistir las ganas de molestar a Vash con quien no llevaba una buena relación.

-No soy avaro si eso es lo que intentas decir, soy realista y a diferencia de otros, no le dejo nada a la suerte- le contestó la otra Sota.

-Oye Francis, más vale que controles la lengua de tu sirviente porque sus palabras las puedo interpretar como ofensas- le advirtió entonces Iván comenzando con ello una gran pero ya acostumbrada discusión.

Los cuatro reyes se gritaban los unos a los otros a la vez que las reinas y las Sotas intentaban apaciguar a los varones que alzaban la voz cada vez más y de vez en cuando azotaban sus puños contra la mesa lo que hacía que los ánimos se calentaran aun mas.

Mientras tanto, mirando el espectáculo desde las sombras del segundo piso de la habitación, alguien sonreía de manera burlona.

-Nuestras majestades otra vez discutiendo sin llegar a nada ¿Cuándo van a aprender a escuchar otras voces que no sean las suyas?- cuestionó una persona que soltó un par de risas burlonas tras formular la pregunta.

-Más bien yo creo que esas coronas les pesan tanto que les han aplastado los pensamientos coherentes, ahora solo parlotean tonterías como si en realidad fueran sabios dando enseñanzas cuando ellos no son mas que un bonche de tontos jugando a ser líderes- dijo con desdén una segunda voz.

-¡Basta! Esta discusión está fuera de contexto- Ludwig alzó su voz por encima de las demás haciendo callar a todos –Rey Alfred, esta noche se hará público su matrimonio y conocerá a quien será su reina lo quiera o no- ordenó con firmeza aunque sin lograr intimidar al otro joven.

-Tú no eres nadie para mandarme- le espetó Alfred realmente enfadado.

-No, pero la marca que lleva en su piel se lo exige así que intente madurar y cumpla con su obligación- volvió a decir Ludwig haciendo enfadar aun mas a Alfred que buscó apoyo en Yao pero este solo se mantuvo cabizbajo detrás de él dándole la razón al otro rey.

-Ustedes son increíbles, solo porque son desgraciados quieren que yo tenga el mismo destino- les siseó a todos que en realidad no le dieron tanta importancia a lo que tomaron como los berrinches de un niño.

-A pesar de tus protestas Alfred, te esperamos esta noche a ti y a tu reina- dijo entonces Francis sonriéndole galante levantándose de su lugar seguido de Lily y de Vash; pasó a un lado del muchacho que tenía las mejillas rojas de furia y le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro intentando tranquilizarlo.

-Hasta esta noche- se despidió Francis saliendo de ahí con sus respectivos acompañantes.

Y así el resto de las cortes también salieron dejando a Alfred maldiciendo su suerte.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? Ya les dije que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarme solo de mi reino- mascullaba el rubio caminando por los pasillos dando zancadas mientras que Yao lo seguía casi corriendo para mantener el mismo paso.

-Pero su majestad, las leyes lo dictan así aru- le trataba de convencer el moreno que llevaba sus manos escondidas en las anchas mangas de su atuendo.

-Leyes- repitió en un bufido -no necesito leyes, solo se requiere el poder para mantenerlos a todos sanos y salvos, así lo he hecho todo este tiempo y mi reino está mejor que bien- continuaba diciendo enfurruñado Alfred escuchando los suspiros de cansancio que su Sota daba a sus espaldas.

Finalmente la noche llegó y la esperada presentación en sociedad de la nueva reina del Reino de las Espadas se llevaba a cabo en el palacio que había sido decorado con esmero para darle la bienvenida a un nuevo miembro de la realeza así que todos entraban siendo presentados una vez más por el vocero que anunciaba a los más reconocidos invitados y por supuesto, a los reyes y reinas.

-Mi señor ¿Ya está listo aru?- preguntó Yao entrando a una habitación en donde un muchacho rubio solo alcanzó a sobresaltarse cuando el moreno entró.

-S… si, ya casi termino- respondió el chico retomando su atención al espejo encontrándose con sus ojos verde esmeralda que le regresaban la mirada en el reflejo.

Arthur se sentía raro, envuelto en aquel elegante traje azul marino y purpura decorado con las picas características del reino del que no hace mucho era un súbdito mas. Respiró profundo tratando de arreglar el pequeño sombrero de copa que parecía empeñarse en quedarse chueco sobre su cabeza y procuró no maldecir pues se supone la realeza no hace eso.

-Si quiere puedo ayudarlo aru- se ofreció Yao al ver la lucha entre Arthur y su accesorio el cual solo alcanzó a sonrojarse por la vergüenza pero al final aceptó así que Yao se acercó y arregló el sombrero rebelde junto con el moño alrededor del cuello del Arthur.

-No se ponga nervioso aru, el rey Alfred puede ser un malcriado, berrinchudo, engreído y altanero… pero es una buena persona aru- comenzó a decir la Sota fijando sus ojos en la cinta de seda que amarraba con cuidado.

-No dudo de sus virtudes… tampoco es como si me importara mucho, después de todo ninguno de los dos pidió este compromiso- dijo aun sonrojado Arthur frunciendo el seño y desviando la mirada haciendo que a Yao se le dibujara una discreta sonrisa en sus labios.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento mi señor, pero a mí me pareció muy feliz cuando supo que sería la reina- dijo la sota alisando por último el largo saco del otro

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó apenado Arthur sin modular su voz y de inmediato Yao retrocedió un par de pasos e hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Mis disculpas, no era mi intención insultarle aru- dijo con su cabeza tan agachada que su frente casi tocaba sus rodillas.

-Ah… no, perdón… yo, no quería gritarte- dijo apenado haciéndole señas con las manos a Yao para que se incorporara, aun no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones por parte de su actual sirviente, se tomaba todo muy a pecho.

-Cuando esté listo por favor baje, será anunciado pronto y al fin el rey Alfred lo conocerá aru, me retiro- y con esto dicho el moreno dio un par de pasos hacia atrás sin darle la espalda a Arthur y después una media vuelta para salir de ahí dejando al ojiverde con sus nervios.

El rubio volvió a mirarse al espejo, era increíble pensar que él conocía al rey Alfred pero este a él no; siempre lo había visto en las caravanas que lo acompañaban cada vez que salía de viaje, lo miraba escondido entre la multitud acompañado de sus hermanos que se unían al barullo, cuando era tan solo un campesino… antes de que la marca del reino apareciera en su cuerpo y fuera declarado reina.

En otras partes del palacio Ludwig parecía malhumorado, iba de un lado a otro seguido de Feliciano que guardaba su distancia.

-¿En dónde diablos está ese chico? Se la pasa cargando un reloj y no puede llegar puntual al anunciamiento de su matrimonio- decía Ludwig masajeando el puente de su nariz tratando de controlar la migraña que seguro le iba a dar.

-No se preocupe mi señor, su majestad aun es joven así que se toma las cosas muy a la ligera ve~- dijo Feliciano con su sonrisa bobalicona.

-Su juventud no es pretexto- contradijo Ludwig poniéndose las manos en la cintura.

-Ve~ tal vez no… pero también debemos considerar que es difícil para él concebir que le han impuesto compartir su vida con alguien que no conoce… es algo cruel- comentó Feliciano con su sonrisa cambiando por una expresión melancólica.

-¿En qué sentido es cruel?- preguntó entonces Ludwig girando para encarar a Feliciano que agachó su cabeza al instante.

-No poder estar con la persona a quien tú amas… eso es lo triste de la situación- contestó sin más, su voz un poco mas apagada de lo usual, osando alzar su cabeza y mirar directamente a su rey como si estuviese reprochándole algo, Ludwig tan solo volvió a darse la vuelta y caminó hacia el salón principal dejando zanjada la discusión de nuevo siendo seguido por Feliciano que ya no dijo más.

Al mismo tiempo en otros pasillos Lily caminaba desorientada tratando de recordar el camino al salón principal pues el palacio era enorme y ella no terminaba de memorizarlo todo, apenas unos meses atrás había sido nombrada futura reina (pues aun era menor de edad) así que gracias a sus múltiples deberes no había tenido tiempo ni siquiera de explorar ese lugar en donde la mayor parte de las audiencias se llevaban a cabo y para terminar de empeorar su situación, el rey Francis la había dejado sola un momento, lo que bastó para que ella terminara extraviada ahí.

-Ah… creo que solo estoy caminando en círculos- se dijo a si misma afligida yendo de un lado a otro por los pasillos kilométricos hasta que a lo lejos vio una figura alta que supuso podría ayudarle a regresar con su prometido.

-Disculpe- llamó la muchachita alzando su falda para correr más rápido hacia la otra persona que cuanto más se acercó pudo notar que se trataba del rey Iván así que se detuvo en seco cuando este volteó sonriente y escalofriante como siempre.

-Señorita Lily ¿Qué hace por aquí?- preguntó este con su tono infantil haciendo que la chica temblara un poco y mirara asustada a sus lados esperando que alguien llegara a rescatarla.

-M… me perdí y no encuentro el camino de regreso al salón- respondió ella intentando no tartamudear -¿Y usted su majestad, qué hace aquí?- preguntó mas por la obligación de no dejar que se hiciera algún tipo de silencio incomodo.

-Estaba buscando a Elizabetha pero creo que debe de andar escondida con la Sota… y yo que le insistí tanto al decirle que se comportara esta noche- dijo con una falsa decepción.

Lily pareció algo intrigada por aquel comentario ¿Acaso eran verdad los rumores de que la reina de Tréboles tenía un romance con la Sota? No… no podía ser cierto porque de ser así el rey Iván estaría hecho una furia y ya hubiera mandado a degollar a su esposa y su sirviente.

-Seguro que debió haber surgido algo, bueno… algo para que hayan tenido que ausentarse y…- trataba de decir Lily para que no pareciera que de verdad creía los chismes que se decían entre nobles, en cambio Iván solo le sonrió sin decir nada haciendo que la chica se callara, era obvio que eso ni siquiera Iván se lo había tragado.

-Señorita Lily se ve que usted es una buena persona, Francis es afortunado al tenerla como futura esposa- Iván cambió el tema abruptamente guiando a la chica por los pasillos.

-Muchas gracias su majestad, el que usted diga eso en verdad me alaga- agradeció la jovencita que jugaba nerviosa con sus dedos enlazados frente a ella mientras caminaba.

-Sinceramente le deseo la mejor de las suertes en su reinado- dijo Iván viendo que se acercaban al salón de donde se escuchaba a la gente y los músicos; Lily estaba a punto de agradecer una vez mas pero el ojivioleta le interrumpió.

-Aunque permítame decirle que la suerte no siempre atrae la felicidad- y apenas dicho esto se alejó al mismo tiempo que Francis se acercaba a la chiquilla que por segunda vez no pudo contestar.

-Lily vida mía ¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó tomándola de la mano –Tu hermano casi me asesina con los ojos cuando no te encontrábamos- dijo viendo de reojo a Vash que pareció molesto por aquel comentario.

-Perdón, es solo que me perdí pero el rey Iván tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme- dijo viendo al mencionado perderse entre la multitud.

-Oh… Iván haciendo algo bueno por otra persona, eso sí que es raro, pero bueno al menos tú estás bien y a salvo. Será mejor que vayamos con los demás, la nueva reina será anunciada pronto- dijo poniendo la mano de la rubia sobre su brazo y caminando juntos hasta el centro del salón en donde Alfred por fin se había dignado a hacer acto de presencia.

El rubio estaba parado casi al pie de las escaleras con su peculiar reloj de bolsillo con forma de pica en las manos, abriendo y cerrando la tapa mirando la hora aburrido.

Todos se fueron acercando al centro del salón mirando a las escaleras donde verían a la nueva reina, un par de escoltas del reino de las Espadas custodiaban una gran puerta y el ya conocido vocero se disponía a hacer presentación de quien sería el compañero de por vida de Alfred que seguía aun con esa cara enfurruñada. Las trompetas se hicieron escuchar para llamar la atención de todos, el salón quedó en silencio y el vocero abrió la boca para hablar pero antes de siquiera poder sacar un sonido de su garganta las velas de todo el lugar se apagaron repentinamente como si una ráfaga de viento hubiese recorrido todo el palacio.

Los gritos de algunas damas no se hicieron esperar a la hora en que todo quedó a obscuras, murmullos e intentos de calmarlos a todos también inundaban la habitación ¿Qué había pasado?

-¡Kesesesesese!- una risa peculiar hizo eco a la par que las velas del candelabro de cristal que estaba en lo alto y en el centro del techo se volvieron a prender como por arte de magia dejando a la vista la figura de un muchacho que estaba sentado en él, columpiándose como si el fino objeto que colgaba del techo fuese un columpio para niños.

-¡¿Quién eres!? Baja en este mismo momento y muéstrate- ordenó Ludwig queriendo tomar de inmediato el control sobre la situación.

-Como usted ordene su majestad- dijo en un tono sarcástico el joven saltando de pronto del candelabro haciendo que unos cuantos gritaran asustados por la temeraria acción pensando que el chico terminaría quebrándose todos los huesos del cuerpo al saltar desde esa altura sin embargo el joven aterrizó en el piso de una manera muy sobrenatural, como si su cuerpo pesara tan solo unos cuantos gramos.

-¿Así está mejor?- preguntó el chico que quedó frente a Ludwig el cual pudo ver mejor entre la lúgubre iluminación el cabello plateado y los ojos carmín de aquel intruso que sonreía con sorna, vistiendo de negro luciendo una extraña cola que terminaba en punta de flecha y un par de cuernos entre su desordenada mata plateada.

-Eres… un Comodín…- dijo en voz apenas audible el rubio recorriendo atónito con la mirada a quien estaba frente a él provocando que un montón de murmullos de nuevo inundaran la habitación y todas las miradas se posaran sobre el peliblanco que se regodeaba con toda la atención puesta en él.

-Oigan, Gilbert no es el único- agregó otra persona y todos comenzaron a buscarlo. Así que a base de empujones haciéndose paso entre los voluminosos vestidos de las señoras y los bastones de los caballeros, un chiquillo rubio de ojos azules con tupidas cejas también vestido de negro, un sombrero decorado con cuernos y una cola que ondeaba desde la base de la espalda se acercó hasta quedar a un lado del tal Gilbert.

-Tardaste en llegar Peter- le dijo el ojirrojo al chiquillo que lo miró molesto

-Disculpa por no presentarme de manera tan extravagante- le espetó el chico cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Porqué están aquí? se supone que los Comodines estaban…- comenzó a decir intrigado Ludwig aun sin creer lo que sus ojos veían

-¿Extintos? Oh si, casi lo estamos, Peter y yo somos los últimos de nuestra clase- contestó casualmente Gilbert.

-Hey dejen de de hablar como si todo el mundo entendiera- les interrumpió entonces Alfred que también se hacía paso en la multitud para quedar frente a los desconocidos -¿Qué diablos son ustedes? Yo nunca escuché hablar de Comodines ni nada parecido- comenzó a decir molesto

-Eso es porque se creían desaparecidos- contestó entonces Francis –Según tengo entendido, los Comodines son un tipo de criatura con forma humana que habían existido hace tiempo pero con el pasar de las guerras y los siglos fueron extinguiéndose… no se tenía registro de que aun hubiera algunos vivos- explicó el rubio caminando alrededor de las curiosas criaturas mirándolos de pies a cabeza concentrando su atención en la cola que se movía como un péndulo.

-Gracias por las lecciones de historia, al parecer no todos ustedes son tan tontos como parecen- dijo el chico Peter provocando un gritito ahogado por parte de todos los presentes en el salón por el atrevimiento de insultar a los reyes.

-Recuerda tu posición y controla tu lengua que no estás hablando con un igual- le reprendió entonces Alfred haciendo que el pequeño abriera un poco más sus ojos y parpadeara un par de veces, esta vez se dirigió a Gilbert que mantenía su mueca burlona.

-Oye Gilbert ¿Tú sabes de qué habla este tipo? Porque yo no recuerdo ser el súbdito de ninguno de ellos como para que me exijan respeto- preguntó el niño al ojirrojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- esta vez fue Iván quien preguntó.

-Quiere decir que nosotros los comodines no servimos a nadie, pero al mismo tiempo podemos servir a quien queramos. Somos corazón, diamante, trébol o espada, el que ustedes quieran- comenzó a decir Gilbert que acarició la cabeza del niño que rió con picardía al sentir los mimos.

-Vaya… entonces pueden ser muy útiles…- opinó Iván y su sonrisa inocentona se tornó un poco mas maliciosa.

-Así es y en su momento fuimos de mucha ayuda; fuimos espías, consejeros, soldados… carne de cañón… creo que cabe resaltar que para sus antecesores no representábamos más que meros instrumentos sacrificables en masa, desechables cuando las guerras terminaron y ahora estamos olvidados e incluso nos dan por extintos antes de que los dos últimos hayamos muerto- dijo con tono casual sin embargo una mirada rencorosa se dejó asomar en sus iris escarlata.

-Esos reyes, uno tras otro haciendo gala de las virtudes de sus casas como si ellos de verdad fueran hombres ejemplares, no muy diferentes de ustedes- agregó mirando a los cuatro que se ofendieron por aquel comentario.

-¡Nosotros somos buenos reyes!- le contradijo Alfred molesto.

-¿En serio lo son?- le preguntó Peter, su voz infantil se tornaba más seria y con sus ojos atravesaba los de Alfred que no pudo evitar tragar saliva al ver esa cara acusadora.

-Una nación dividida en cuatro reinos con gobernantes vacios y tontos. El primero de ellos, el Rey de Corazones quien tiene el amor pero no lo puede ver ni siquiera teniéndolo frente a él- Gilbert recitó de nuevo posicionándose frente a Ludwig poniéndole una mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho dirigiéndole una rápida mirada a la Sota de Corazones que dio un paso hacia atrás al sentir ese par de ojos escarlata sobre él, mientras que Ludwig solo frunció el seño y se quitó la mano del peliblanco de encima.

-Luego tenemos al Rey de Tréboles que tiene la suerte aunque su buena fortuna no atrae la felicidad- susurró Peter dando saltitos hasta acercarse a Iván que no borró su sonrisa ni siquiera tras escuchar las palabras del pequeño rubio.

-Ahora está el Rey de Diamantes quien tiene riquezas sin embargo no posee la verdadera abundancia- de nuevo Gilbert fue quien habló deslizándose hasta quedar a espaldas de Francis hablándole al oído.

-Y por último el Rey de Espadas que tiene el poder, en cambio carece de la sabiduría para usarlo- volvió a hablar Peter pasando las yemas de sus dedos por las manos de Alfred.

-Hablan como si de verdad nos conocieran pero ¿Qué acaso ustedes no son más que tristes criaturas resentidas con nuestros ancestros? Si quieren venir a dar discursos conmovedores les recomiendo que entonces abran una compañía de teatro y se dediquen a dar sus monólogos en otro lado- dijo Francis cruzándose de brazos y riendo de manera despectiva viendo altivo al par de Comodines que no se sintieron insultados por las palabras de su señoría.

-Si, como bien dice su majestad… solo somos criaturas resentidas, pero déjeme decirle que estas criaturas tienen más de una habilidad. Fuimos eliminados no solo porque dejásemos de ser útiles sino porque también representábamos una amenaza, ya que de la misma manera en que podemos cambiar nuestra lealtad hacia algún reino a voluntad, también podemos jugar con la realidad y darle un giro inesperado a la partida…- Gilbert explicó sonriendo ampliamente.

-No estamos aquí por venganza, solo queremos darle una lección a estos reyes así que una vez aprendida podrán regresar-

Peter dijo y apenas terminó de hablar, un destello de luz cegó a todo mundo a la vez que todo alrededor se ensordecía, los cuatro reyes sintieron como el suelo bajo sus pies desaparecía y comenzaban a caer por un pozo de luz blanca que los obligó a cerrar sus ojos antes de que el resplandor siguiera lastimando sus retinas a la vez que el respirar se les dificultaba.

Justo cuando pensaron que estaban al borde de la asfixia y sus ojos jamás podrían enfocar algo, sus espaldas chocaron de lleno contra alguna superficie sólida.

Al mismo tiempo en el palacio la gente se cubría e intentaba escapar, Feliciano llamó a su señor en medio de su momentánea ceguera junto con Kiku, Vash abrazaba a Lily intentando cuidarla de cualquier sorpresa peligrosa, Elizabetha y Roderich apenas si se enteraban de lo que pasaba pues apenas llegaban al salón y por ultimo Arthur era detenido por Yao incluso antes de atravesar las puertas que se suponía se iban a abrir al nombrarlo.

En cuestión de segundos todo volvió a la normalidad, las velas restantes se encendieron y los presentes abrieron sus ojos mirándose los unos a los otros… notando la ausencia de los cuatro reyes.

-¡Esperamos hayan disfrutado de nuestro pequeño espectáculo!- anunció entonces Gilbert dándole una exagerada reverencia llevándose la mano al vientre inclinando su espalda y alzando su cola para que todos la vieran bien.

-¿Espectáculo? ¿De qué están hablando? ¿Dónde están el rey Alfred y los demás?- preguntó entonces Arthur abriendo las puertas de par en par seguido de Yao que parecía mortificado. Todos voltearon al pie de las escaleras encontrándose con el ojiverde que parecía furioso.

-Oh, pero si es la reina de Espadas- canturreó el peliblanco examinando con los ojos al rubio que caminaba a zancadas y todos le abrían paso.

-No se preocupe su futura majestad que su rey está a salvo… o eso creemos…- agregó el peliplata soltando otro par de risitas viendo como Arthur abría su boca para reclamar pero Peter se le adelantó.

-Vámonos de aquí, no tenemos porque dar explicaciones- ordenó el chiquillo mirando molesto a Arthur para luego sonreírle a Gilbert que compartió aquella mueca divertida

-Las cartas ya han sido repartidas y el juego ha comenzado, es hora de abrir nuestras apuestas Gilbert- seguía diciendo el pequeño rubio a la vez que veía como un montón de guardias cargados con alabardas entraban por todas las puertas tal vez demasiado tarde.

-Kesesese, así parece Peter, pero por ahora tenemos que retirarnos- ambos Comodines rieron, volvieron a hacer ridículas y exageradas reverencias cual bufones terminando de complacer a toda una corte y con una repentina nube de humo salida del suelo los dos desaparecieron... dejando tras los vestigios del humo, la ausencia de los gobernantes y la duda de su paradero.

/

**N/A: Solo por si alguien no lo sabe, la Sota es también la carta que conocemos como "J" "Jack" o "Joto".**

**Uffff, ¿Qué les pareció este primer capítulo? Espero les haya agrado esta idea que surgió tras ver la baraja de Himaruya, escuchar mucha música (a veces es como un alucinógeno…) e imaginar cosas mientras me ahogo en deberes de la escuela (haciendo tarea y pensando en historias, esa soy yo ja ja ja). **

**En fin, si alguien lee esto gracias por leer y ojalá sigan haciéndolo. **


	2. El tablero del mundo

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

El tablero del mundo

El rey Francis lo primero que sintió cuando su cuerpo tocó una base sólida, fue dolor: penetrante y terrible dolor recorriéndolo por completo. Abrió los ojos tratando de enfocar en dónde estaba pero era inútil ya que solo veía un horrible cuarto viejo lleno de escobas, cubetas y trapeadores, las esquinas de las paredes estaban llenas de telarañas y entre los trapos sucios se veían algunos insectos correr con sus patitas buscando refugio del intruso que intentaba levantarse dificultosamente.

-¿En dónde diablos estoy?- se preguntó entre quejidos el ojiazul llevándose una mano a su ahora desordenado cabello notando que no solo estaba en algún lugar que definitivamente no era el palacio de la capital, sino que también sus ropas no eran las mismas ya que solo vestía un par de sencillos pantalones de gabardina marrón y una camisa blanca.

-¡¿Pero qué es esto?! ¡¿En dónde está mi corona?!- preguntó entrando en pánico palpando su cabeza buscando dicho accesorio desesperadamente, mirando todo el polvoso suelo, recorriendo con los ojos todo el lugar tratando de ver al menos el brillo de uno de los muchos diamantes que decoraban su corona pero no encontraba nada. Como pudo se puso a gatas esperanzado de poder hallar su preciada corona que casi se había convertido en una extensión de cuerpo.

-Oh no… esto no me puede estar pasando- decía afligido sintiéndose cada vez más desprotegido al no tener el pesado pedazo de oro en su cabeza

-¿Quién está ahí?- escuchó entonces una vocecilla tímida preguntar y volteó encontrándose con un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules escondidos tras un par de lentes que cargaba un viejo y remendando oso blanco de felpa.

-Oh chico, ven aquí y ayúdame- mas que pedir, Francis le ordenó al niño de aproximadamente nueve años que pareció algo renuente a acercarse al adulto.

-¿Qué no escuchas muchacho? Te digo que me ayudes- repitió Francis en un tono aún más autoritario haciendo que el niño le hiciera caso, así que dejó a su oso bien sentado en el piso y se acercó al desconocido ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantara; Francis tomó la manita al tiempo que el chico alcanzaba a ver la figura de un diamante garigoleado de color amarillo tatuado en la piel del hombre y que abracaba desde su muñeca hasta la mitad de su brazo antes del codo.

Estando de pie Francis soltó un resoplido y se sacudió minuciosamente toda la ropa esperando que no quedara nada de polvo, puede que estuviera vestido con tan horrorosamente sencillas prendas pero eso no era pretexto para andar sucio; dio otra rápida ojeada al cuartucho en donde estaba y finalmente al niño que seguía con su atención puesta en su marca de nacimiento.

-Muy bien chico, ahora se un buen mozo y ve a buscar al dueño de este lugar, anda no pierdas el tiempo- agregó haciéndole gestos con la mano al niño apresurándolo.

-Que sea un buen ¿qué?- preguntó el chico ladeando su cabeza sin saber a qué se refería el hombre que soltó un segundo resoplido y se cruzó de brazos mirando altivo al pequeño.

-Solo ve a cumplir con lo que te digo y apresúrate que no quiero estar más tiempo aquí- le volvió a decir con ese tonito altanero tan característico del rey.

-Tienes que decir "por favor"- le dijo el niño caminando hasta su osito de peluche y tomándolo en brazos mientras que Francis pareció realmente ofendido por aquella aclaración.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?- preguntó frunciendo el seño el adulto

-Que tienes que decir "por favor"- repitió el muchachito con su voz tímida abrazando al oso; Francis soltó un par de risas exageradas y sin humor.

-¿Acaso pretendes que YO, el Rey de Diamantes le diga "por favor" a un simple muchachito como tú?- preguntó llevándose una mano al pecho señalándose a si mismo e irguiendo aun mas su espalda para enfatizar su estatus.

-Si, todos tenemos que decirlo cuando pedimos un favor y tú no eres un rey- le contradijo el chico con un tono tímido y su cabeza agachada mientras alzaba sus ojos temiendo que el adulto fuera a enojarse pero su educación le obligaba a enseñar a otros buenos modales.

-En primera, _niño-_ dijo en de manera despectiva torciendo su boca y viendo con algo de desprecio al pequeño rubio –yo no le pido favores a nadie, doy órdenes y en segunda, claro que soy un rey así que no dudes de las palabras del supremo gobernante del reino de los Diamantes- terminó de decir poniéndose ambas manos en la cadera.

-Pero…- comenzó a decir el chico ahora con la mirada dirigida al piso, acomodando sus lentes que le resbalaban por el puente de la nariz y abrazando un poco más fuerte a su oso de peluche –se supone los reyes siempre llevan una corona… tú no la llevas- señaló el niño viendo como Francis parecía buscar de pronto un pretexto para responderle.

-Ah… pues… eso se debe a que…- comenzó a balbucear ya él tampoco sabía la razón por la cual de pronto había aparecido ahí ni porque no traía su preciada corona, de hecho se sentía realmente desnudo sin ella.

-Matty ¿Estás aquí?- preguntó entonces una voz extra salvando así a Francis de buscar una explicación que ni siquiera él mismo sabía.

El chico rubio volteó a la puerta de donde entraba un joven castaño de ojos verdes que parecía rondar la misma edad que el rey.

-Oh Matt, si estabas aquí escondido, no vuelvas a hacer eso porque me pasé toda la tarde buscándote- le reprendió fingidamente enfadado el castaño al muchachito Matt que corrió hasta él y se escondió tras sus piernas a la vez que Francis carraspeaba sonoramente para llamar la atención del ojiverde quien volteó a verlo.

-¿Y tú quién eres?- le preguntó el muchacho a Francis que una vez más se sintió ofendido por aquella descarada pregunta, tanto así que sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Pero que desfachatez la tuya de hacer tal pregunta incluso teniendo el honor de estar en mi presencia- Francis lo regañó levantando su barbilla dándose aires de grandeza mientras que el otro chico solo alzaba una ceja sin entender muy bien a que se debía aquella actitud. Por otro lado, Matt jaló el pantalón del castaño y este se agachó un poco para escuchar lo que el pequeño rubio tenía que decirle.

-Él dice que es un rey… pero no tiene corona- le dijo tímidamente mirando al supuesto gobernante que murmuraba cosas enfadado.

-¿Rey?- repitió el castaño, mirando de pies a cabeza a Francis que aun enfurruñado mantenía su porte elegante. El castaño siguió pensando hasta que después de unos segundos sonrió acercándose al ojiazul dejando atrás a Matt.

-Tú debes ser el nuevo voluntario- dijo entonces animado –hombre, debiste haberlo dicho desde el principio- siguió diciéndole dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Francis que casi hizo que este se fuera de boca y de paso logró sacarle el aire.

-¡¿Qué te sucede?!- ¿¡Cómo te atreves…- comenzó a quejarse Francis a la vez que el otro reía y le pasaba un brazo por el hombro.

-Ya sabía que vendría otro voluntario a ayudarnos al orfanato pero nunca pensé que sería un niño bonito como tú. Anda, vamos para que te enseñe el lugar aunque ya casi es la hora de la cena- decía el castaño prácticamente arrastrando al rubio que intentaba resistirse mientras Matt los seguía.

¿Voluntario? ¿Orfanato? ¿Pero de que hablaba ese tipo? Y ahora que lo veía bien ¿Qué clase de ropa extraña estaba usando? O eso se preguntaba Francis al ver los deslavados pantalones de mezclilla, la camisa de franela a cuadros y los tenis Converse que el muchacho lucía.

-Oye, creo que has cometido un grave error, yo no soy voluntario de ningún orfanato ni nada parecido- le interrumpió Francis deteniéndose en seco separándose del ojiverde –Soy el rey de Diamantes, Francis y tú, súbdito irrespetuoso, mereces un fuerte castigo por tu ofensa- declaró con firmeza el ojiazul a lo que el otro solo lo miró a punto de botarse a reír sin embargo volteó a ver a Matt que parecía muy interesado en el tal Francis.

-Si si, como usted diga su majestad- le siguió el juego el castaño pasándole por segunda vez el brazo por el hombro acercándolo a él para poder hablarle en voz baja y pudiera escucharle.

-Eres bueno, a los niños les encanta el cuento de los reyes y todo eso- le susurró a Francis.

-¡Pero es verdad!- exclamó el ojiazul comenzando a desesperarse.

-Esa es la actitud Francis ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad? Yo soy Antonio y el pequeño del osito es Mathew o Matt, es un gusto conocer a alguien de la realeza- bromeó Antonio aun arrastrando a Francis que notó el sarcasmo en las palabras del moreno.

-Hey espera… te digo que esperes- le exigía Francis aun siendo llevado fuera del aquel cuarto de escobas, caminaron por un pasillo obscuro hasta unas escaleras que rechinaban a cada paso y daban la sensación de que en cualquier momento cederían ante el peso de los tres que bajaban por ellas, mientras Francis aun intentaba hacerle entender a Antonio que él no era alguna clase de voluntario que ayudaría en aquel orfanato que más bien parecía un edificio triste y abandonado.

Caminaron por el pasillo que tenía las paredes cuarteadas y llenas de dibujos hechos con crayola, el suelo rayado y con burdas reparaciones. Antonio no paraba de hablar explicando todo el movimiento del orfanato, las horas de levantarse, comidas, clases, recesos, horas de estudio, tareas y el resto del día que era para que los niños jugaran, además de la manera en como estaba dividido todo entre niñas y niños e incluso por edades; sin embargo Francis no ponía atención y solo recriminaba el hecho de que no era escuchado, exigía ser sacado de ahí para que mandaran a llamar a su corte, él no tenía por qué estar ahí pero Antonio seguía hablando como si la voz de Francis fuera tan solo un susurro imperceptible.

-No te preocupes Fran, los niños aquí son bien portados- decía Antonio acariciando la cabeza de Mathew que sonrió alagado recibiendo los mimos

-Eso la verdad no me es importante, pero creo que no me has entendido ¡Yo no vengo a trabajar!- exclamó el rubio llegando a un gran comedor en donde había un montón del chiquillos correteando por todos lados gritando y escondiéndose bajo las mesas persiguiéndose los unos a los otros

-Hay Fran, a pesar de tu pinta de vanidoso eres un buen hombre, no ves esto como un trabajo sino como un placer ¡Eres tan amable!- dijo conmovido Antonio rodeando a Francis con sus brazos a la vez que el otro ya no encontraba manera de hacer entender al muchacho que estaba completamente equivocado.

El castaño se separó del ojiazul que de nuevo se sacudió la ropa al ser liberado del abrazo.

-Bueno, te dejo con los niños. Como ya te había dicho antes, el orfanato está dividido en dos, aquí están los más pequeños y en el otro edificio están los más grandes, yo me encargo de ellos y ahora mismo tengo que ir a darles de cenar, nos vemos- Antonio le dio una rápida mirada a su reloj de pulsera y tan rápido como habló se despidió.

-Hey muchacho ¡Ven aquí, no me dejes!- le llamó Francis siguiendo al chico que se apresuraba fuera del comedor esquivando a los niños ignorando a Francis que lo seguía a unos pasos.

-¡Te ordeno terminantemente que te detengas ahora mismo!- exclamó dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y poniéndose ambas manos en la cadera esperando que Antonio se detuviera y lo sacara de ese zoológico de enanos sin embargo Antonio solo volteó y le sonrió para finalmente salir de ahí dejando a Francis con la boca tan abierta que bien su mandíbula podría tocar el piso por la impresión de ver como un chico común y corriente se atrevía a ignorar una orden directa del rey.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo? A la horca, lo mandaré a la horca apenas encuentre mi corona y sepa qué diablos pasa- decía enfurruñado viendo la puerta que recién se había cerrado y los chiquillos aun corrían como locos por todo el comedor.

-¿En serio eres un rey?- preguntó entonces la voz tímida del pequeño Matt que con el oso en brazos lo usaba para esconder la mitad de su rostro.

-Por supuesto que lo soy así que espero no estés dudando de mi palabra- le advirtió el ojiazul enfadado intimidando un poco al chico.

-Bueno… al principio no te creía pero…- Mathew pausó un momento, miró a sus lados cerciorándose de que nadie lo escuchara –Ahora pienso que dices la verdad- le susurró y Francis con esfuerzos pudo escucharle.

-Hablas raro y te comportas diferente de Antonio y los otros que vienen a ayudar, en serio pareces un rey como los de las películas y los libros que nos regalan aunque no tengas corona- agregó el pequeño dándose cuenta de que ese detalle molestó al adulto.

-Si tanto te preocupa eso, mira, esta es la marca que me identifica como legitimo rey del Reino de los Diamantes- Francis dijo y estiró su brazo izquierdo dejando a la vista el tatuaje que Mathew ya había visto antes.

Matt lo miró con más atención y acercó su dedo a la marca para luego ver a Francis como pidiéndole permiso para tocarlo a lo que el ojiazul solo volteó a otro lado, por lo tanto Mathew tomó aquello como una afirmación y con inseguridad paseó la yema de su índice por el diamante amarillo, sintiendo como los detalles del tatuaje tenían una textura parecida a algún tipo de repujado sobre la piel. El niño no pudo evitar sonreír al recorrer el contorno del diamante mientras que Francis se sentía incómodo y ofendido no solo por permitir que un mocoso estuviera tocando su piel de noble sino también porque tenía que estar probándole que era de la realeza.

-Suficiente- Dijo moviendo bruscamente su brazo, frotando la marca intentando quitarse la sensación que el niño había dejado, además de que a Francis no le gustaba aquel estigma, odiaba tenerlo en un lugar tan visible y peor aún, que alguien más lo tocara.

-Disculpa- Mathew dijo apenado poniendo su mano tras su espalda –O… oye ¿Por qué estás aquí en un orfanato? ¿Dónde está tu reino o tu palacio?- preguntó el niño aun con su mano detrás de su espalda y la otra cargando el oso.

-Si lo supiera no estaría perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar- Francis soltó un suspiro cruzándose de brazos –Solo recuerdo a un pobre diablo haciendo trucos raros que me trajeron aquí- explicó molestándose aún más ante el solo recuerdo de los Comodines.

-¡Entonces un malvado hechicero te trajo aquí!- Mathew dijo emocionado y sus ojitos azules parecían brillar de emoción ante la sola idea.

-Pues más que un malvado hechicero, yo diría que fue un hábil bufón y su compinche- rectificó aún más enfadado el rey.

Francis se echó el cabello detrás de su hombro y volvió a ponerse las manos en la cadera mientras fijaba sus ojos en un punto específico del comedor como pensando profundamente en algo, tanto así que Mathew no se atrevió a interrumpirle hasta que Francis volvió a abrir la boca, esta vez dirigiéndose al niño.

-Puesto que no tengo ni la menor idea de dónde estoy y tengo que encontrar a ese par de Comodines sin vergüenzas, tu tendrás el deber de ayudarme en mi tarea- dictaminó señalando al chico casi tocándo la punta de su nariz a lo que este dibujó una gran sonrisa entusiasta en su rostro e inconscientemente dió un saltito emocionado.

-Y… y ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- preguntó el pequeño Mathew imaginando una aventura épica en dónde él era una especie de fiel escudero.

-Supongo que como no tengo lugar en donde pasar la noche, me conseguirás la mejor habitación de todas, llama a los sirvientes para que me lleven la cena y de ser posible que intenten localizar a mi Sota, por la mañana que preparen los caballos que iremos a buscar a ese Comodín- recitó Francis pensando en todo su itinerario para el día siguiente aunque en lugar de escuchar una sumisa respuesta afirmativa, unas risitas discretas fueron su contestación.

-Aquí no hay cuartos individuales, tampoco sirvientes, si quieres cenar es junto con todos los demás y no hay caballos- le explicó Mathew tratando de reprimir sus risitas al ver la cara asustada de Francis.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que me alimente y duerma entonces?- preguntó el rey

-Pues dormirás con el resto y por cierto, como Antonio decía que tú eres un voluntario pues… tú tienes que darnos la cena- Mathew explico y Francis notó que de un momento a otro, todos los niños lo miraban con caras hambrientas.

-Pero que poco original eres Comodín, trayéndome a un pobre orfanato para aprender humildad…- murmuraba el rey sintiendo como el estómago le ardía por la rabia que de pronto sentía.

-Ah, su majestad ¿Qué tan equivocado puede estar?- murmuró Peter que desde el otro lado de la ventana del comedor veía al rey de Diamantes siendo acorralado por los niños.

-Oye ¿Tú no deberías estar adentro?- preguntó entonces Antonio que andando por los jardines vio al chiquillo rubio espiando por la ventana aunque no lograba reconocerlo.

Peter volteó y miró un momento a Antonio para luego sonreír ampliamente y acto seguido se echó a correr lejos de ahí perdiéndose en la obscuridad y la sombra del edificio.

-Que raro…- murmuró el castaño aun haciendo esfuerzos por recordar a Peter hasta que se acordó pero de la razón por la cual estaba en el patio. -¡Lovino!- dijo en voz alta retomando su camino.

-¡Lovino!- llamó al chico del que había notado su ausencia en el comedor así que salió a buscarlo, sabiendo que últimamente el chico se escabullía hasta el fondo del patio trasero por las noches.

-¡Lovi!- siguió llamando casi al llegar hasta las altas rejas que bordeaban el terreno.

-Te he dicho un millón de veces que no me llames así- le ordenó entonces un muchacho de cabello castaño obscuro, ojos chocolate y que parecía de unos 17 años.

-No seas así Lovi, es un bonito sobrenombre- dijo Antonio acercándose al adolescente queriendo acariciar su cabeza sin embargo este no lo permitió dándole un manotazo.

-Púdrete con todo y tus apodos- le insultó Lovino enfadado pero sin producir ningún efecto en el ojiverde.

-Si te sigues portando así nadie querrá adoptarte- le bromeó Antonio.

-Ja, como si quisieran a alguien de mi edad- el muchacho dijo con una sonrisa ladina metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-No seas pesimista- le recomendó Antonio siendo ignorado por Lovino quien no dijo nada.

-Por cierto ¿Qué hacías aquí a esta hora?- Le preguntó el ojiverde al adolescente que de pronto parecía nervioso y desviaba la mirada rascándose la nuca.

-Nada… no hacía nada- respondió murmurando viendo de reojo hacía sus espaldas justo en la gran reja en donde al otro lado estaban otro muchacho y el mismísimo rey de Corazones.

Ludwig estaba en el suelo con alguien sobre él cubriéndole la boca con la mano, alguien que por cierto, era idéntico a la Sota de Corazones.

Ahora bien ¿Cómo es que Ludwig había terminado así?

Todo había comenzado cuando abrió los ojos, un dolor intenso le recorría cada extremidad de su cuerpo y sentía como si un taladro estuviera perforándole la cabeza. El rubio intentó enfocar sus ojos en algún punto pero le era algo difícil entre aquella obscuridad ya que era de noche; sus dedos sentían el concreto donde estaba sentado y en su espalda se clavaban los barrotes de la gran reja en dónde estaba recargado, a lo lejos se escuchaba el murmullo de un par de voces y una de ellas logró identificarla, por lo tanto intentó voltear y trató de distinguir la silueta que estaba a unos metros con sus manos en la reja hablándole a alguien que estaba del otro lado.

-Hermanito, ¿Cuándo vendrás conmigo? Ya pasaron casi seis meses- decía esa voz tan conocida.

-Ya te dije que aún no, cuando cumplamos los 18 años yo saldré de aquí y tú escaparas de esa casa en donde te tienen, ninguno de estos bastardos nos va a separar otra vez- respondía la otra persona.

-Pero falta mucho para nuestro cumpleaños… ve~- se quejó la primera voz.

¿"Ve~"? Ludwig conocía aquella peculiar muletilla y solo sabía de una persona que la usaba al hablar… es más, aquella voz… sin duda era…

-Feliciano- alcanzó a murmurar el rey intentando levantarse pero apenas lo hizo su cabeza pareció dar miles de vueltas así que optó por quedarse sentado y volver a llamar a su Sota pero antes de poder hacerlo otro más se adelantó.

-¡Lovino!- alguien gritaba a lo lejos.

-Ve~ hermanito no te vayas- pedía el que dedujo era Feliciano.

-No seas idiota, nos descubrirán. Vete antes de que se haga más tarde y nos vemos mañana-

-Feliciano- volvió a llamar Ludwig mientras tanto; el mencionado pareció escuchar su nombre pero no estaba seguro pues vio su silueta voltear a todos lados -¡Feliciano!- gritó entonces el rubio sobresaltando está vez al chico que por fin lo vio

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? Ven aquí- le ordenó con firmeza a su supuesto sirviente, y este hizo caso pero en vez de acercársele para ayudarlo se le fue encima poniéndole la mano en la boca para callarlo mientras que él mismo se llevaba un dedo frente a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio.

Ludwig no pudo hacer otra cosa más que quedarse ahí estupefacto, con su Sota sobre él ¡Dándole ordenes con pantomimas! ¿Pero qué diablos le pasaba a Feliciano? ¿Desde cuándo tenía ese atrevimiento no solo de imponerse así sino aparte de hacer ese tipo de contacto físico?

Tras salir de su momentánea conmoción, el rey intentó quitarse al castaño de encima que forcejó un poco con él.

-Guarda silencio por favor- le pidió el castaño en susurros sin quitarle la mano de encima y mirando por los barrotes de la reja cerciorándose de que las otras personas ya se habían alejado lo suficiente; cuando estuvo seguro de que así era quitó lentamente su mano de la boca de Ludwig y le sonrió.

-Ve~, adiós- dijo y tan rápido como pudo se movió de encima del rubio y se levantó para comenzar a correr lejos de ahí

-¿Q… qué?- preguntó Ludwig sin entender aquella acción así que frunciendo el ceño también se vio forzado a ponerse en pie a pesar de su mareo y como pudo y casi a tropezones emprendió la carrera para seguir al castaño que ahora que lo notaba, de verdad corría rápido.

-¡Feliciano espera!- le gritó mientras corría tras él pero el chico solo seguía a toda velocidad. De pronto tomó un atajo tratando de desviar en vano a Ludwig que no le perdió la vista y lo siguió entre las vueltas por las esquinas y las callejuelas a las que se metía intentando dejarlo atrás sin embargo el rey no le permitía huir tan fácilmente, aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un reto.

-Eres rápido pero nunca has podido ganarme- dijo el rey acelerando sus pasos recordando brevemente sus años de infancia cuando hacía competencias con Feliciano, aunque ahora mismo no se trataba de una carrera para inflar egos, tenía que alcanzar a su Sota y exigirle una buena explicación, entre ellas ¿Por qué huía de él?

Feliciano seguía corriendo y casi podía sentir los músculos de sus piernas quemarle por lo rápido que iba; volteó hacía atrás y se percató de que el rubio iba a tan solo unos pasos detrás de él así que asustado forzó a su cuerpo a dar un último esfuerzo para intentar alejarse aún más del ojiazul que parecía dispuesto a no dejarlo ir.

Ludwg por su parte casi podía sentir que le pisaba los talones al moreno justo cuando este se alejó de él en un instante sorprendiendo un poco al rey que no esperaba que Feliciano fuera así de rápido.

-¡No te vas a escapar!- gritó Ludwig estirando su brazo para poder alcanzar a agarrar la capucha de la sudadera del chico. Cuando lo hizo no dudó en jalar la prenda hacia atrás haciendo retroceder y casi caer a Feliciano para luego, aun sin soltarlo, arrojarlo contra una pared a lo cual la espalda del muchacho chocó fuertemente contra el cemento y Ludwig se puso frente a él acorralándolo con sus brazos a cada lado del castaño.

-¡Ve~ yo no hice nada malo, lo juro!- lloriqueó Feliciano entre jadeos intentando tomar aire a la vez que su pecho subía y bajaba rápido por la agitación.

-¡¿Entonces porque huyes si no eres culpable de nada?!- preguntó enfadado Ludwig también respirando acelerado haciendo pausas para tomar el aire que el faltaba.

-¡Déjame ir!- chilló de nuevo el más bajito queriendo escabullirse pero el rubio fue más rápido y logró interceptarlo pasándole un brazo por la cintura de nuevo poniéndolo contra la pared.

-¿Por qué intentas huir de mí? Si sigues haciéndolo me harás pensar que tú has tenido algo que ver con el incidente en el palacio- exclamó Ludwig enfadado y el eco de su voz profunda resonó por la calle desierta. Solo quería entender el comportamiento del muchacho

-No sé de qué hablas, déjame ir- le pidió asustado Feliciano empujando a Ludwig que no se movió ni un ápice.

-Incluso tienes el descaro de hablarme de "tú" mientras intentas evitarme a toda costa, eso solo hace que ponga en duda tu inocencia. Ahora dime ¿Por qué huyes?- Ludwig le exigió una vez más una respuesta al joven que estaba al borde del llanto

-¡Porque no te conozco, no sé quién eres y no me dejas ir!- gritó atemorizado Feliciano y el cuerpo de Ludwig se petrificó a la vez que un rara presión en su pecho se hacía presente, sentimiento que el rubio quiso interpretar como ira, así que tomó con fuerza ambas muñecas de quien suponía era su Sota para acercarlo a él sin importarle los quejidos del castaño.

-Dime ¡¿Acaso no reconoces el rostro de la persona a quien has servido toda tu vida!? ¿No sabes de quien son los ojos que ahora mismo te miran mientras niegas a tu rey? Anda ¡Contesta! Dime que vas a rechazar las palabras de tu legitimo gobernante- le ordenaba colérico Ludwig al otro que no pudo retener más las lágrimas por el miedo.

-Ve~ pero es la verdad… no te conozco- contestó con la voz quebrada Feliciano ganándose de esa manera que Ludwig apretara más el agarre de sus muñecas antes de soltar una de ellas para luego jalar el cuello de su propia playera negra (sin notar que no llevaba su típico atuendo rojo) bajó todo lo que pudo el cuello para dejar al descubierto el lado izquierdo de su pecho en donde estaba grabado un corazón rojo garigoleado que abarcaba casi todo su pectoral.

-Si ese es el caso ¡Vamos, intenta negar la marca de tu reino y de tu señor! Ni siquiera tú puedes tener el cinismo de hacer tal cosa… no puedes repudiar a tu patria ni a quien ha sido designado a resguardar tu bien y el de toda la nación- volvió a ordenarle y Feliciano solo miró el tatuaje en el pecho del rubio.

-Yo… no entiendo… no sé qué significa eso- respondió aun atemorizado el castaño dejando un poco estupefacto a Ludwig que volvió a cubrir su pecho a la vez que sentía aquella respuesta como un balde de agua fría sobre él… en serio… de verdad lo estaba negando por completo…

-Nunca pensé que en realidad lo harías- siseó el rey entrecerrando sus ojos furioso.

-Ouch… me lastimas- se quejó Feliciano pensando que en cualquier momento ese hombre le rompería la muñeca.

-Tu ofensa es más grande que tu dolor- volvió a decirle Ludwig asustando aún más a Feliciano.

-Pero yo no hice nada malo, lo juro- lloró el castaño pero Ludwig parecía estar sordo ante sus palabras.

-No hay lugar para pretextos ni mentiras- dijo en un tono serio que gracias a su voz profunda hacía que la frialdad en la frase se acentuara.

-¡Kesesesese! Lo siento su majestad pero el chico dice la verdad- interrumpió alguien ya conocido.

Cuando Ludwig trató de ubicar el lugar de donde venía la voz, sintió algo parecido a un latigazo en su mano que lo hizo soltar a Feliciano, a la hora de intentar tomarlo de nuevo se encontró de frente con el Comodín causante del alboroto en el palacio.

-¡Tú! Sabía que aparecerías de nuevo, cobarde criatura- le gritó Ludwig mientras que Feliciano al verse liberado se escondió tras el peliplateado que sin intimidarse en lo absoluto tan solo sonreía burlón como siempre.

-Gilbert tengo miedo, ve~- lloró Feliciano oculto tras la espalda del ojirrojo y Ludwig no creía lo que veía.

-¡¿Lo conoces?! Después de todo si tienes algo que ver con el Comodín…- acusó el rubio sintiendo un peso posarse en sus hombros y que lo obligó a encorvarse un poco –De todas las personas… de todos mis enemigos fue mi propia Sota la que me traicionó…- dijo abatido el rey viendo a Feliciano temblar tras Gilbert que llevaba sus cuernos escondidos bajo la capucha de su sudadera negra y su cola escondida bajo su ropa.

-En serio… ¿Qué no acaba de escuchar lo que le dije?- preguntó Gilbert poniéndose ambas manos en las caderas –Feli está diciendo la verdad, él no lo conoce-

-Déjate de tonterías y no quieras justificar a este traidor con tan absurda explicación- dijo Ludwig acercándose un paso al ojirrojo y Feliciano solo se encogía tras este.

-Su majestad, si usted padece de un defecto ese es el de no escuchar al resto de las personas. Le estoy diciendo que _este_ Feliciano no lo conoce, es más, ni siquiera es la Sota de Corazones, solo es un chico común y corriente- dijo Gilbert acariciando la cabeza del castaño que no paraba de llorar y que por cierto no entendía nada de lo que el peliplateado decía.

-Es tonto que me digas eso cuando yo mismo lo estoy viendo ¡Es la Sota de Corazones!- contradijo el rey haciendo sonreír más ampliamente al Comodín.

-Si, en _su mundo_ este chico es la Sota de Corazones, pero en este plano él es solo Feliciano Vargas ¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta su majestad… de que no está en su reino?- le preguntó Gilbert con una expresión maliciosa al rubio que al escuchar la pregunta volteó a ver a todos lados divisando la calle apenas iluminada por las farolas… los autos que pasaban de vez en cuando y los negocios que ya cerraban sus puertas además de las raras ropas que él mismo llevaba… en definitiva el Comodín tenía razón, ese no era su reino, ni la capital…

-¿En serio pensaba que el Reino de los Naipes es el único mundo de este basto universo? Muy mal su señoría, si supiera la cantidad de planos paralelos a ese se sorprendería, bueno… tal vez ya lo está porque ahora mismo se encuentra en uno de ellos- decía divertido Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿De qué me hablas?- preguntó Ludwig tratando de comprender.

-Le estoy diciendo que está en un mundo diferente al suyo, así de fácil-

-Si es así ¿Por qué Feliciano está aquí sin reconocerme y en cambio parece conocerte a ti?- le cuestionó el ojiazul viendo al castaño que solo alcanzó a temblar al saberse observado por Ludwig.

-Oh, eso es porque esté es el Feliciano de este mundo; todos tenemos un igual en algún plano paralelo alguien que es idéntico a nosotros en cuerpo y esencia, además de que él no me conoce a mí, me está confundiendo con el Gilbert de este mundo a quien si conoce y de quien es amigo- explicó como la fresca mañana sabiendo que Feliciano no estaba entendiendo ni la mitad de todo su discurso.

-Entonces… él…- comenzó a decir más tranquilo Ludwig.

-Así es mi señor, él no es la Sota ni tampoco lo conoce, no sabe nada de lo cuatro reinos mucho menos de los reyes, sin embargo posee la misma imagen y personalidad de su sirviente; son la misma persona en mundos diferentes- terminó de decir el Comodín satisfecho con su explicación ahora volteándose para dirigirse a Feliciano que intentaba acallar sus sollozos y sus "ve~" entrecortados.

-Feli ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?- le preguntó al chico mientras el rey intentaba procesar todo lo que el peliplateado le acababa de decir; Feliciano asintió con su cabeza limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

-Necesito que cuides de este tipo un tiempo- le dijo señalando con su pulgar a Ludwig que se sobresaltó por la irrespetuosa manera en que se refirió a él al mismo tiempo que Feliciano temblaba de miedo ante la sola idea.

-¡Ve~ pero él…- intentó negarse el castaño

-No es malo, solo te confundió con alguien más y reaccionó mal- Gilbert le restó importancia al asunto

-¡Oye, tienes que regresarme a mi reino no me quedaré aquí!- objetó Ludwig y Gilbert solo rió.

-Te lo encargo Feli- le dijo Gilbert al otro ignorando al rubio que se acercó a él con toda la intención de tomarlo por la ropa pero el Comodín fue más rápido y de un salto anormalmente alto llegó hasta la punta de una de las farolas mientras negaba con su dedo índice.

-No intente nada raro su majestad y tenga cuidado de no confundirme ya que el Gilbert de este mundo suele rondar mucho por estas calles y tú Feli si me vuelves a ver no me menciones nada de esto, puede que no entienda de que me hablas ¡Hasta pronto! Kesesesese- Gilbert rió y dejó de esconder su cola entre su ropa para permitirse ondearla libremente mientras volvía a saltar de esa manera tan sobrenatural y andar de techo en techo mientras escuchaba tanto a Feliciano como a Ludwig gritarle que esperara.

-Kesesese es hora de ir a ver cómo está el trébol- murmuraba el Comodín dando altos saltos tranquilamente con sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones disfrutando de la brisa fresca nocturna y la luna llena que se imponía sobre el cielo urbano; yendo de techo en techo buscaba un edificio en particular en el cual sabía estaba el tan temido rey Iván.

-Hey Peter ¿Cómo le va a nuestra majestad de la suerte?- le preguntó entonces el peliplata al pequeño rubio de ojos azules que parecía haber estado esperándolo también en el techo de aquel edificio de decoración austera.

-¿Cómo crees que le va a ir si se te ocurrió mandarlo a este lugar?- dijo Peter con el ceño fruncido. -Rezo por tu bien Gilbert porque no creo que Iván vaya a recibir esta "sorpresa" de buena manera- le advirtió Peter sentándose en el piso a un lado de Gilbert que hacía lo mismo y solo seguía riendo.

-Soy demasiado awesome para no saber lo que hago Peter, el rey Iván quedará encantado con lo que preparé para él- le intentó tranquilizar el Comodín mayor a Peter que tan solo rodó los ojos temiendo lo que pudiera pasar ya que el rey Iván apenas estaba recobrando la consciencia.

El de ojos violáceos sentía como si su cuerpo le pesara toneladas, su lengua dormida y su cabeza era un caos que bien podría compararlo con un remolino. Intentó abrir sus ojos en vano ya que sus parpados insistían en quedarse cerrados mientras que sus pies alcanzaban a percibir el suelo frío bajo ellos al mismo tiempo que era obligado a caminar; sentía como dos personas lo tomaban de los brazos y lo llevaban por aquel pasillo de azulejo helado así que volvió a luchar contra su cuerpo y obligó a sus ojos a abrirse.

Todos se veía tremendamente borroso y los sonidos a su alrededor se escuchaban opacos, parpadeó un par de veces intentando ver mejor y lo único que alcanzaba a identificar eran paredes blancas y un pasillo con muchas puertas cerradas.

-¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó recuperándose un poco, ahora podía apoyar bien sus pies y su vista se aclaraba a la vez que sus sentidos se agudizaban ya que escuchaba mejor.

-Se despertó, ya sabes qué hacer si se pone agresivo- dijo una de las personas que lo llevaban del brazo ayudándolo a caminar, se trataba de un hombre alto y robusto.

-Claro, tengo la jeringa a la mano- respondió el que estaba a su otro costado, también alto y que parecía muy fuerte aunque ninguno de los dos tan alto como el mismo Iván que se percató de la fuerza con la que lo estaban sosteniendo, tal vez mas de la necesaria para tan solo auxiliarlo.

-¿En dónde estoy?- volvió a preguntar mirando a ambos lados viendo a los hombres vestidos de blanco esperando alguna respuesta de ellos.

-Estás en tu nuevo hogar- contestó el que estaba a su derecha con una sonrisa socarrona haciendo preguntarse a Iván quien era ese simple sirviente para hablarle tan confianzudamente.

-Tienes suerte, te toca dormir con la "diva" del lugar- se burló el otro y ambos soltaron risas desdeñosas mientras que Iván aun siendo sostenido por ambos no entendía nada mucho menos ese comportamiento, como si no estuvieran hablando con el rey más temido de toda la Nación de los Naipes.

Sin fuerzas para resistirse, el rey se dejó llevar por lo que parecía un pasillo kilométrico tapizado de puertas de las cuales a veces se dejaban escuchar algunas voces. Uno de los hombres comenzó a silbar mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un gran llavero repleto de llaves, vaya la redundancia; mientras aun tomaba a Iván por uno de sus brazos, con su otra mano revisaba todas las llaves descartando algunas hasta que encontró la que buscaba, justo la que abría la puerta de la habitación número 13.

-Saluda a tu nuevo compañero- le dijo el otro hombre al desorientado Iván al mismo tiempo que su compañero daba vuelta a la cerradura y abría la puerta dejando ver un sencillo cuarto de paredes blancas con dos camas y una ventana con barrotes.

-Buenas noches Feliks, te hemos traído a un amigo- anunció quien había abierto la puerta a otra persona que estaba en una de las camas recostado con su espalda en la cabecera de metal y sus piernas flexionadas sobre el colchón mientras leía lo que parecía ser una revista Vogue.

El joven rubio que estaba en la cama desvió sus ojos verdes de la revista mirando con aburrimiento a quien le hablaba, repasó con la mirada a los tipos y finalmente miró con atención a quien iba en medio de los dos.

-Uff y yo que pensaba que se trataba de algo interesante, como que pueden dejarlo ahí y retirarse, ósea yo los llamo cuando los necesite- dijo el rubio retomando al atención a su revista.

Los otros dos hombres parecían molestos por aquella actitud así que tan solo empujaron a Iván dentro de la habitación haciendo que el rubio casi se fuera de boca pues aún se encontraba ligeramente aturdido.

-Solo intenta no querer ligártelo Feliks, no todos son maricas como tú- dijo uno de los hombres cerrando la puerta poniéndole llave de nuevo sin ver como el mencionado le hacía un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio cuando salió.

-Oigan… ¿A dónde van? ¡Sáquenme de aquí!- les gritó entonces Iván percatándose de que lo habían dejado ahí encerrado junto con aquel otro muchacho; fue hasta la puerta e intentó girar la perilla pero no logró abrir por lo tanto comenzó a golpear con sus puños queriendo llamar la atención de los tipos de blanco. -¡Les estoy hablando! Sáquenme de aquí o lamentarán el día en que se cruzaron con el Rey de Tréboles- les amenazó esta vez llamando la atención e Feliks que dejó su revista a un lado de él sobre la cama y se sentó en flor de loto mirando a Iván que aun golpeaba la puerta.

-¡Sé que están escuchando! Si siguen fingiendo que no están ahí les espera la peor de las torturas, sepan que los rumores acerca de la pena capital en mi reino son verdad ¡No escaparan fácil de la guillotina ni de todo el trato que recibirán en los calabozos si no me sacan de este lugar!- les gritaba aun golpeando la puerta esperando que sus amenazas fueran a dar algún resultado.

-Ósea chico, como que nadie va a venir a abrirte por más que des esos gritos y tus diálogos de obra de teatro de quinta- le dijo entonces el tal Feliks apoyando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.

-¿Y quién se supone eres tú para venir a hablarme de tal manera?- le preguntó Iván dándose la media vuelta, tratando de sonreír como siempre solía hacer, poniendo aquella mueca escalofriante e infantil.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Feliks señalándose a sí mismo arqueando ambas cejas para después pararse sobre la cama y echándose su largo cabello rubio y lacio hacia atrás de la oreja -¡Soy Feliks Luckasiewich mi amor! Recuerda bien este nombre porque nunca verás a nadie así como que súper igual de fabuloso que yo- contestó para luego dar un saltito y bajar al piso caminando hasta Iván.

-Ahora es como que tú turno ¿Quién eres y porque estás aquí?- le preguntó dándole golpecitos en el pecho con su dedo índice pero Iván no borró su sonrisa a pesar de la desfachatez de ese tal Feliks.

-Tu pregunta es absurda, dudo mucho que haya alguien en toda la faz de la tierra que no conozca a Iván, el Rey de Tréboles- respondió el de ojos violáceos, Feliks lo miró inexpresivo unos segundos y luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Rey?- repitió riendo aún más fuerte mientras se inclinaba abrazando su estómago -¡De todas las cosas que pudiste haber dicho fuiste a decirme que eres un rey!- dijo aun dando risotadas

-No entiendo que es tan gracioso- comentó Iván sin dejar su sonrisa mientras que Feliks trataba de respirar y parar de reír, se apoyó en la cama aun dando leves risitas y finalmente volvió a sentarse limpiándose las lágrimas que le causó aquel ataque de risa, se cruzó de piernas y miró a Iván con un gesto altanero.

-Ah, he escuchado muchas historias aquí, algunas así como que más absurdas que otras pero esta es una de las mejores… aunque algo como que súper infantil si me lo preguntas pero ósea como que era de esperarse… digo, no estamos en un lugar como que muy normal que digamos- dijo el muchacho abanicándose con su revista para quitarse el bochorno que le provocó tanta risa.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso último? ¿En dónde se supone estamos?- le preguntó Iván intrigado a lo que Feliks ladeo su cabeza sonriéndole antes de contestar.

-Wow Iván… creo que tú si mereces estar aquí…- el rubio volvió a levantarse y se puso en puntillas para alcanzar el oído de Iván y susurrarle:

-Estás en una casa de locos- dijo en voz baja separándose un poco del más alto que como siempre, no dejaba debilitar su sonrisa por nada del mundo.

-Pero yo no estoy loco- dijo el rey

-En ese caso te diré lo mismo que el gato de Cheshire le dijo a Alicia cuando ella dijo algo parecido- el ojiverde se aclaró sonoramente la garganta para luego señalar directamente a Iván con su índice y decir con voz solmene

-"Si no estuvieras loco… no estarías aquí"-

-¿Tú estás loco entonces?- le preguntó el más alto a Feliks que hizo más amplia su sonrisa.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy loco!- contestó -¡Estoy loco de amor!- agregó llevándose ambas manos al pecho y cerrando los ojos a la vez que soltaba un largo y exagerado suspiro.

-Fui separado de mi gran amor así que caí victima de la depresión y la tortura de estar lejos de mi persona especial, por lo tanto ahora presa de esta locura me mantengo aquí encerrado hasta la hora en que llegue mi amado a rescatarme en su blanco corcel- recitó dando vueltas por la habitación dejándose caer dramáticamente en la cama contraria aun con sus manos en el pecho.

-Siento algo de pesar por tu tragedia sin embargo yo no me puedo quedar aquí ya que no estoy loco y necesito regresar al palacio antes de que se arme algún tipo de caos, así que…-

-¡Espera, espera!- le llamó Feliks levantándose de un salto de la cama jalando la larga bufanda que Iván aun llevaba aunque el resto de su ropa había cambiado por una pijama que constaba de playera blanca y pantalón del mismo color.

Iván sintió el jalón de la bufanda que no solo lo ahorcó momentáneamente sino también hizo que se fuera de espaldas.

-Si sigues gritando como desquiciado, que por cierto creo que lo eres, como que esos tipos vienen y te meten en las venas alguna de esas cosas súper horrorosas que usan para tranquilizar a los más agresivos, seguro que son calmantes para caballo o algo así mega feo porque no te despiertas hasta dentro de tres días- le advirtió el ojiverde arrodillándose a su lado aun agarrado un extremo de la bufanda, pero Iván no era alguien que tuviera un buen temperamento así que volteó a ver al rubio a su lado y sin perder tiempo lo tomó del cuello sometiéndolo contra él piso.

-Eso que acabas de hacer es algo muy grave joven Feliks- le dijo ahora poniéndose sobre el ojiverde con su eterna sonrisa en los labios.

-Ósea Iván _baby_, te estoy salvando de que quedes como un vegetal y en aislamiento durante tres días Si entiendes la gravedad del asunto ¿no?- le dijo con la mano de Iván en su garganta sin que este hiciera presión en ella.

-Quien no entiende la gravedad de sus acciones eres tú, te has atrevido no solo a levantar tu cabeza estando en mi presencia, sino que tu manera de hablarme rebasa la altanería y ahora mismo te has atrevido a agredirme… deberías empezar a recitar tus ultimas plegarias- le recomendó el ojivioleta relamiendo su labio superior.

-Lo siento pero hace así como que mucho tiempo dejé de rezar- le contestó Feliks con descaro.

-¿Acaso no te da miedo que te rompa el cuello ahora mismo? Se ve que tus huesos son tan frágiles como las ramas de un árbol viejo- le cuestionó Iván fijando sus ojos en el cuello de Feliks pasando su índice por la garganta de este que soltó una risa sin humor.

-No te tengo miedo- Feliks respondió e Iván detuvo el recorrido de su dedo tan solo para mirar a Feliks que le sonreía tan altivo como había hecho todo ese rato.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- volvió a preguntarle y su sonrisa que intentaba ser infantil se volvía maliciosa.

-Más que seguro cariño, así que si no te quitas de encima y dejas de acariciar mi cuello como que te violo ahora mismo, ósea tú decides-

Iván se descolocó completamente por lo último, parpadeó un par de veces y sin saber porque solo rió mientras se quitaba de encima del rubio. Sabía que lo menos que debía hacerle a Feliks por todas sus acciones en esos breves minutos era mandarlo a ejecutar, pero había algo en esa actitud prepotente que lo hacía gracioso y bueno… todo rey necesita a su bufón.

-Eres la primer persona que tiene la osadía de hablarme así- le comentó el ojivioleta sentándose en el piso mientras Feliks se incorporaba.

-Pues tú no eres así como que la primer persona que se me pone encima con intenciones raras- le contestó el rubio acomodándose su cabello dirigiendo su mirada a Iván hasta que se dio cuenta del tatuaje que llevaba en su pie derecho.

-Wow, súper lindo tu _tattoo_- le alagó el muchacho acercándose a gatas hasta Iván para ver mejor el trébol verde intenso que abarcaba toda la parte superior de su pie –Huy ¿Pero porque solo de tres hojas? Debería ser así como que de cuatro, para la buena suerte- comentó viendo los detalles de la marca de reino del Trébol.

-Sea de tres o de cuatro, la suerte siempre está conmigo- dijo el rey mirando con algo de melancolía su propia marca de nacimiento.

-Totalmente modesto- comentó Feliks sarcástico -¡Oh es cierto! Soy un maleducado así como que fatal, aun no te doy la bienvenida-

El rubio se levantó entonces y de nuevo se puso un mechón de su melena dorada tras su oreja para luego estirar su mano hacia Iván para que este la estrechara.

-Bienvenido al Hospital Psiquiátrico Claymore, espero seamos totalmente buenos amigos y no nos matemos en el intento-

Iván vio la mano que se extendía frente a él, luego el par de ojos verdes que lo miraban fijamente y que de cierta manera le recordaron a los de Elizabetha, la única que se había atrevido a mirarlo directamente… así que también estiró su mano y rodeó la más delgada de Feliks aceptando su invitación de intentar ser amigos… o por lo menos hasta que el rubio comenzara a temerle, como sucedía con todos a su alrededor.

-Por cierto Peter… ¿En dónde quedó el rey Alfred?- preguntó entonces Gilbert de nuevo desde el techo de dicho hospital al ojiazul que se rascó la mejilla tratando de recordar el lugar en donde fue a dar el más joven de los cuatro gobernantes.

-Oh creo que está a unas calles de aquí, por esa dirección- respondió señalando hacia el norte en donde una humilde librería de tomos viejos apagaba las luces y cerraba sus puertas con llave dando así fin a otro día laboral.

El dueño de tal librería cerró los casi tres cerrojos en las puertas y se disponía a bajar la cortina de metal para dejar bien resguardado su negoció pero apenas iba a hacerlo chocó con un cuerpo tirado en la banqueta que parecía dormido. Dando un resoplido de molestia la persona se puso en cuclillas para quedar a un lado del rey de Espadas que yacía inconsciente en la banqueta.

-Oye chico, no puedes dormir aquí- le dijo el dependiente de la librería dándole un par de palmaditas en las mejillas al rubio que escuchó la voz ligeramente distorsionada y sintió el molesto golpeteo contra sus mejillas.

-Vamos, no te puedes quedar en este lugar… al menos vete a la acera de enfrente- seguía diciéndole a la vez que Alfred intentaba abrir sus ojos y un dolor intenso punzaba en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Alfred abriendo uno de sus ojos encontrándose con un par de iris esmeralda enmarcadas con unas tupidas cejas rubias.

-Si tú no lo sabes no esperes que yo sí, ahora vete de aquí- le respondió el otro que parecía tener un mal genio así que Alfred decidió hacerle casi antes de que ese tipo fuera a seguir tratándolo así de mal, de hecho nadie le había hablado así aparte de Yao y eso cuando él apenas era un chiquillo.

-Ou… me duele todo- se quejó el muchacho mientras intentaba levantarse del piso pero un intenso mareo se lo impidió, así que en cambio decidió quedarse sentado en el suelo, frotó su cabeza tratando de aliviar el dolor y al hacerlo percibió algo líquido en ella.

-Creo que me golpee muy fuerte- comentó al ver la palma de su mano manchada de sangre.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan tranquilo!?- le espetó el desconocido que momentos antes estaba dispuesto a irse pero al ver eso volvió a agacharse para ver mejor la herida de Alfred y su cabeza que tenía algunos mechones rubios manchados de rojo.

-Ah no es nada- intentó calmarlo el ojiazul con esa sonrisa animada de siempre.

-Si claro, una contusión no es nada- le regañó tomándolo del brazo bruscamente para levantarlo –Vamos adentro para revisarte eso, no quiero un cadáver enfrente de mi negocio- le ordenó jalando al rey que intentó decirle al ojiverde que estaba bien, una pequeñez como esa no era suficiente para derrotar al poderoso gobernante del reino de las Espadas, sin embargo no fue escuchado.

El desconocido volvió a abrir los tres cerrojos y ambos entraron a la librería que estaba inundada por el aroma de los libros viejos mezclado con el de las hojas de té.

Alfred paseó su mirada por los altos estantes en fila que estaban repletos de libros de todos tamaños y gruesos, algunos incluso apilados en el piso a un lado de los estantes, otros en cajas y algunos en vitrinas; la iluminación era algo lúgubre pero no por ello menos reconfortante gracias al ambiente cálido que daba la decoración algo rustica.

-Ven por aquí y ten cuidado con los libros, hazles algo y los pagas todos- le amenazó la persona que se supone le estaba ayudando, así que esquivando enciclopedias y algunas novelas, los dos cruzaron la librería hasta la trastienda en donde el ojiverde otra vez forzó a Alfred a tomar asiento en una silla frente a una mesa pequeña en donde aún estaba una taza de porcelana blanca vacía y una tetera con tan solo un trago de té.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien- le dijo Alfred haciendo su cabeza hacia abajo mientras el otro lo revisaba minuciosamente.

-Tengo que asegurarme de que lo estés… aunque no parece una herida profunda, aun así la limpiaré para que no haya problema y después me quieras demandar o algo parecido- murmuraba el otro rubio mientras que el rey no sabía muy bien de que diablos hablaba así que no volvió a decir nada mientras el otro iba por el botiquín.

-Quédate quieto- le ordenó el ojiverde mientras limpiababa la herida y Alfred tan solo obedecía sin rechistar y solo me mantenía jugando con su peculiar reloj de bolsillo, abriendo y cerrando la tapa, un hábito que había adquirido con el tiempo.

-Solo para estar seguros ¿Sabes cómo te llamas?- preguntó de pronto el ojiverde terminando tratar la herida poniéndose frente al rubio.

-¡Claro que si! Soy Alfred, el rey de Espadas- se presentó el ojiazul enderezando su espalda mientras soltaba una de sus heroicas carcajadas al mismo tiempo que el otro rodaba los ojos.

-Te pedí tu nombre no el sobrenombre que usas para jugar _Dungeons & Dragons_- le reclamó revisando sus pupilas

-Nunca he jugado algo parecido ¿Cómo se juega?- preguntó Alfred siendo forzado a mirar el dedo índice de su benefactor que lo movía de un lado a otro.

-Pues te pones ropa ridícula como la que traes puesta y finges ser un rey de Espadas- le contestó el de cejas tupidas terminando de examinar a Alfred y cruzándose de brazos viendo con desaprobación la larga gabardina decorada con las picas de la baraja inglesa.

-¿Hay un juego donde fingen ser yo? Wow, eso me hace sentir alagado- respondió Alfred riendo de nuevo y sonriendo ampliamente mientras que el rubio soltaba un segundo resoplido.

-Dios… no soporto estos _frikys_…- murmuró mientras sacaba de la bolsa de su pantalón un reloj de bolsillo.

-Mira Alfred, no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo a tus delirios de Tierra Media así que ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a tu casa e intentas… no sé, conseguirte una vida productiva y dejar que yo cierre mi negocio para irme a descansar? Ah e intenta no andar por las calles golpeándote la cabeza, puede dejarte mas idio… perdón, un poco loco- le pedía el ojiverde guardando las cosas del botiquín mientras que Alfred parecía estar viendo el espécimen mas interesante que hubiese apreciado en toda su vida ya que le parecía una experiencia completamente nueva que alguien le hablara de esa manera tan… confianzuda.

El rey estaba acostumbrado a una exagerada cortesía tal vez a excepción de los otros reyes sin embargo estos siempre mantenían cierta distancia pero este nuevo personaje parecía importarle un bledo que él fuera uno de los reyes más fuerte de los cuatro existentes.

-Me agradas, dime tú nombre- dijo Alfred como si fuera un niño pequeño emocionado a lo que el otro solo hizo un gesto de molestia pero aun así respondió.

-Me llamo Arthur y lo que dije acerca de que te fueras iba en serio- respondió el tal Arthur volviendo a sacar su reloj de bolsillo consultando la hora una vez más algo impaciente.

-¿Arthur?- repitió Alfred recordando el nombre de su futura reina, después se percató del reloj de bolsillo del ojiverde y le pareció algo sospechoso puesto que sabía que la reina de Espadas siempre llevaba un reloj de bolsillo redondo mientras que al rey le era heredado el que tenía forma de pica.

-¡Tú eres la reina!- exclamó de pronto haciendo que Arthur diera un tremendo salto por el susto. -¡Esos tipos seguro planearon esto para que me ayudaras y estuviera en deuda contigo y me casara sin rechistar!- gritó acercándose a Arthur que retrocedía sin entender que diablos decía el muchacho.

-¿Pero qué locuras estás diciendo? ¡Yo no soy parte de tus juegos!- le espetó Arthur alterándose.

-¡No intentes engañarme porqué sé de qué son capases con tal de que cumpla con las reglas! O tal vez fue Yao quien planeó todo esto sin decírmelo- exclamaba enfadado Alfred.

-Oye oye, deja de hablarme como si supiera que diablos dices y vete de mí tienda ahora mismo- le ordenó Arthur

-Si claro, ahora fingirás no saber nada pero no puedes ocultar la marca que te identifica como reina- y dicho esto con un par de largos pasos Alfred quedó frente a Arthur así que sin previo aviso forcejeó con el ojiverde para levantarle la camisa

-¡DEJAME EN PAZ!- gritaba Arthur mientras que Alfred hacía esfuerzos por desfajarle la camisa levantándola a la fuerza a pesar de los gritos histéricos de Arthur.

Cuando por fin pudo alzarle la prenda, Alfred esperaba ver la marca en forma de pica en el costado de Arthur, incluso pasó su mano por su cintura y sus costillas produciéndole un estremecimiento al otro.

-Debe estar por aquí- decía el ojiazul pero nada… no había ninguna marca así que se separó de Arthur que respiraba agitado cubriéndose de nuevo mientras que el rey se llevaba una mano a la barbilla.

-Creo que me equivoqué…- dijo –no eres la reina- agregó soltando un par de carcajadas.

-¡Mierda casi me matas del maldito susto!- le espetó Arthur que aun respiraba acelerado y se llevaba una mano al pecho con una mueca de dolor en la cara –Pensé que eras un loco violador de hombres o algo así- agregó sentándose en la mesa tratando de tranquilizarse masajeando su pecho.

-Oh claro que no lo soy, ese más bien sería Francis… es solo que pensé que eras mi prometido- explicó sin siquiera disculparse dejando un poco intrigado a Arthur.

-¿No querrás decir prometida? En femenino-

-No, prometido… me quieren obligar a casarme con alguien a quien ni siquiera conozco eso es horrible- se lamentó Alfred tomando asiento de nuevo recargando sus brazos en la mesa y sobre ellos su cabeza.

-Ah… si, eso suena terrible…- comentó Arthur sin creerle una sola palabra porque ¿Quién obliga a un muchacho a casarse con otro hombre que no conoce? Eso solo pasaba en las caricaturas y en los juegos de rol.

-Y lo es… Siempre me están diciendo que hacer: "Su majestad no puede comer tanto le hará daño, su majestad tiene que tomar sus lecciones, su majestad no puede salir con los campesinos es peligroso, su majestad tiene que acatar las reglas" ¡Ahhh! Quisiera que solo se callaran… nunca me dejan hacer lo que yo quiero, tuve que crecer tan rápido que ni siquiera recuerdo haber sido un niño y ahora que tengo la mayoría de edad quieren que siga obedeciéndolos ciegamente ¡Soy el rey! Debería ser al revés… pero Yao siempre está detrás de mí reprendiéndome como si fuese un chiquillo a pesar de que nunca me dieron la oportunidad de comportarme como uno ¿Por qué no entiende que solo quiero vivir mi vida como yo quiero?- preguntó escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos como si fuera a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento.

-Todo eso parece muy feo…- opinó Arthur revisando la hora por tercera vez ya que en realidad no quería estar escuchando los lamentos de un ñoño con problemas en su casa y que no sabía diferenciar la realidad de la ficción –Pero en serio Alfred te tienes que ir- dijo corriéndolo intentando ser sutil.

-Oh es cierto… todos en el palacio deben estar entrando en pánico por lo que pasó con los Comodines y seguro que Yao me regaña otra vez. Gracias por ayudarme, tu buena acción será recompensada- dijo dando una breve reverencia en agradecimiento saliendo de la trastienda, esquivando una vez más toda la pila de libros viejos hasta llegar a la puerta, salió y miró la calle de un extremo a otro mientras se llevaba las manos a la cadera.

Arthur lo siguió y vio como Alfred se quedaba ahí parado viéndolo todo como si no supiera que dirección tomar hasta que se volteó para ver al ojiverde.

-¿En dónde estoy?- preguntó finalmente con su radiante sonrisa.

-Espera… ¿No sabes a donde fuiste a dar?- le cuestionó Arthur y Alfred solo rió nervioso negando con su cabeza…

-Gilbert creo que deberíamos ver cómo están las cosas en el palacio ¡Me muero por ver la cara de las reinas y las Sotas!- propuso emocionado Peter haciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás parado sobre un columpio en un parque desierto mientras que Gilbert estaba en lo alto de una resbaladilla mirando la luna pensativo

-Es una buena idea Peter… ¿Qué acción tomará el resto de la baraja?- pregunto mas para si mismo que para el chiquillo pensando en el palacio y el caos que seguro ahora mismo inundaba sus pasillos.

/

**Capitulo atrasado ¡Disculpen de verdad! Esto iba a ser publicado el Miércoles pero de pronto me dicen que era semana de evaluación en la escuela y luego me surgieron tantos pendientes que me ahogué en trabajo así que ahora tengo cruda moral por haber actualizado tarde. **

**De nuevo una disculpa y muchas gracias por los reviews y palabras bonitas, también gracias a quienes siguen mis historias, me hacer sentir así como que awesome por lo tanto espero corresponderles como es debido y les haya agradado este capi. **


	3. El resto de la baraja

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

El resto de la baraja

Aquella mañana era un poco más cálida que en días pasados, el cielo estaba tan claro como raras veces, y el sol brillaba con tanta fuerza que era imposible alzar la vista sin antes entrecerrar los ojos. Si, aquel día era uno de esos que le encantaban a la Sota de Corazones, así que no sería raro verlo por los jardines del palacio disfrutando del excelente clima aunque esa especifica mañana, era la excepción.

Feliciano estaba afuera de la habitación reservada para los reyes de Corazones, parado en el pasillo se encontraba frente a un gran ventanal con vista al jardín mirando a ningún punto en específico soltando suspiros incontables mientras que una profunda angustia se había posado en su pecho desde la noche anterior… cuando los cuatro reyes desaparecieron.

-Feliciano- llamó Kiku saliendo del cuarto viendo el gesto ausente de la Sota que no reparó en la presencia de la reina.

-Feliciano- llamó una segunda vez el moreno alzando un poco más la voz provocando un saltito por parte del mencionado que al ver a Kiku de inmediato agachó su cabeza.

-Dígame mi señor- dijo el castaño aun cabizbajo.

-Estás distraído, más de lo normal- señaló la reina con aquel tono tranquilo e imperturbable de siempre.

-Disculpe mi señor, intentaré estar mas alerta… ve~-respondió la Sota e incluso su tono se escuchaba desanimado.

-¿Te preocupa Ludwig?- le cuestionó Kiku poniendo su mano bajo la barbilla de Feliciano descubriendo la expresión preocupada del castaño y como esta se ensombrecía aún más e incluso sus ojos perdían un poco de brillo al escuchar el nombre del rey.

-Ve~ no hemos sabido nada de él en toda la noche a pesar de que se han mandado a las guardias de los cuatro reinos todavía nadie logra encontrar una sola pista, mucho menos algún rastro de los Comodines… temo que le pueda pasar algo malo al rey o se encuentre en peligro- respondió la Sota intentando mantenerse tranquilo.

-Él estará bien, Ludwig es un hombre fuerte que sabe cuidar bien de si mismo eso lo sabes bien puesto que de toda la gente, tú eres quien mejor lo conoce, me atrevería a decir que mucho mas que yo mismo- le quiso tranquilizar Kiku comenzando a caminar escoltado por Feliciano.

-Ve~ no diga cosas que se puedan malinterpretar- le pidió Feliciano deteniéndose al momento que su reina se detuvo y se dio media vuelta con una discreta sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Acaso estoy malinterpretando algo?- le preguntó viendo como las mejillas de Feliciano se coloreaban de rojo y sus ojos se clavaban en el piso, tanto que parecía querer perforarlo con la mirada.

-S… si… el rey y yo solo somos amo y sirviente… nada mas- agregó y su coz era casi un murmullo a la vez que Kiku retomaba su camino seguido de Feliciano que se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha.

-Ah Feliciano, cuando los veo a ti y a Ludwig siempre me pregunto quién es más tonto: Si aquel que no ve lo obvio o el que se empeña en no dejarlo ver- comentó la reina y Feliciano solo se mantuvo serio sin responder sabiendo que era inútil discutir con su señor, cuando este estaba en lo correcto.

Sin decir nada más, ambos siguieron caminando por los pasillos del palacio en donde todos habían decidido hospedarse hasta nuevo aviso o noticia de los reyes. Continuaron recto hasta llegar al salón principal en donde se encontraban el resto de las reinas cada quien hablando con su propia gente y en donde también estaba el jefe de la guardia imperial del Reino de los Corazones.

Kiku puso de nuevo su gesto serio y Feliciano le seguía a unos pasos intentando parecer un poco más serio sin mucho éxito; el moreno se acercó al soldado que portaba en su armadura plateada el símbolo del reino y que tras una reverencia enderezó su espalda y alzó su barbilla cuando la reina estuvo frente a él.

-¿Alguna noticia acerca del rey?- preguntó Kiku y notó cierto nerviosismo en el soldado antes de que este respondiera.

-No su majestad, hemos buscado por todo el terreno pero pareciera que la tierra se lo ha tragado- contestó ligeramente temeroso de un regaño mientras que Kiku al escucharlo sacaba de las anchas mangas de su kimono negro un abanico del mismo color decorado con corazones escarlata, abrió el abanico y lo puso frente a su cara escondiendo su boca y pensando en algo antes de hablar aun con la mitad de su rostro oculto tras el accesorio.

-Eso no puede ser posible así que extiendan la búsqueda y vayan hasta la frontera si es necesario, no pudieron haber ido muy lejos en tan solo una noche- ordenó Kiku y el soldado solo escuchaba las ordenes aun manteniéndose bien firme –También intenten cooperar con los hombres de Diamante, Trébol y Espada, después de todo los cuatro tenemos el mismo objetivo- agregó considerando la posibilidad de un trabajo en equipo.

-Pero su majestad…- intentó reclamar el soldado ganándose con ello una mirada penetrante por parte de la reina que se sintió aún más intensa cuando solo dejaba ver sus ojos obscuros.

-Capitán, nuestras diferencias con los otros reinos no tienen lugar en esta situación, si queremos encontrar al rey… no, a los reyes, tendremos que trabajar juntos y no se preocupe que yo hablaré de ello con las otras reinas- aclaró volteando a su derecha viendo a Elizabetha que escoltada por su Sota parecía estar gritándole al capitán de su guardia.

-¿Cree que quieran cooperar?- preguntó entonces el soldado a Kiku mientras ambos veían a la castaña.

-Claro que sí, mi trabajo es convencerles de que lo hagan, ahora usted vaya a cumplir con el suyo por favor- le pidió Kiku cerrando el abanico de un golpe contra la palma de su mano en un gesto de autoridad, así que el hombre solo le dedico otra mirada desconfiada a la reina Elizabetha, luego una más a Kiku que no borró aquella expresión firme y tal vez algo fría por lo tanto el soldado no dijo nada más, hizo una reverencia tan pronunciada como su armadura se lo permitió y se retiró con pasos sonoros que retumbaron por toda la habitación.

-Ve~ el resto de la gente tiene una idea equivocada de las reina Elizabetha, ella es una persona bondadosa- opinó entonces Feliciano viendo a la dama vestida de verde.

-Pero también es una mujer fuerte y eso tiende a intimidar y causar recelo entre algunos hombres- señaló Kiku abriendo por segunda vez su abanico para mirar de manera discreta a la reina de Tréboles que estaba frente al enorme hombre armadurado que llevaba el símbolo del Trébol en su peto.

-¡Ye le dije que buscarán incluso en el fin del mundo! Si llegan a territorio de Diamante, Corazones o Espadas sigan buscando que yo me las arreglaré si hay problemas de algún tipo- exclamaba la reina con sus manos en la cadera inclinándose un poco hacía el soldado.

-Pero su majestad, no es tan fácil cruzar fronteras solo por un capricho- reclamó el hombre tratando de opacar con su voz la de Elizabetha.

-¿Capricho?- repitió ella -¿Le llama capricho a las órdenes de su reina? ¡Estoy haciendo todo lo posible por encontrar al rey y estas acciones son necesarias, tampoco son decisiones que haya tomado a la ligera!- le espetó Elizabetha a su subordinado que la mirada enfadado y en realidad no hacía nada por ocultarlo.

-Eso lo sé pero no puedo seguir ciegamente las ordenes de una…- el soldado se interrumpió de pronto antes de terminar la frase.

-¿De una mujer? No me diga señor capitán, que usted está subestimándome solo por eso- le cuestionó la reina tratando de no perder la cordura.

-Lo que quiero decir es que una dama no puede tomar decisiones de tal magnitud, ese es el trabajo del rey y en su ausencia de este tal vez lo mejor sería que la Sota propusiera lo que corresponde hacer- explicó el hombre que parecía estar mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle a Elizabetha que lo miró con ojos asesinos.

-El trabajo de la sota es servir y aconsejar, si el rey está ausente es el deber de la reina tomar su lugar; yo llevo la corona, yo soy la reina e Iván ahora mismo no está así que haga un esfuerzo por ignorar mi escote y mi falda y vaya a hacer lo que yo ordeno pues de lo contrario también puedo destituirlo de su puesto, esta vez sí por "capricho"- le amenazó Elizabetha viendo con regocijo como la cara del soldado se torcía en un gesto de furia que se obligó a reprimir.

-Como usted ordene… mi señora- el hombre concluyó con un gruñido, haciendo una reverencia de mala gana y dándose media vuelta así que Elizabetha esperó hasta que se alejara lo suficiente para poder quejarse en paz.

-¡Que tipo tan odioso!- dijo la muchacha haciendo un mohín con la boca e inflando sus mejillas molesta.

-No permita que la vean así o ellos tendrán la razón al pensar que una mujer se rige por sus emociones y no por su razón- le recomendó Roderich que se había mantenido a sus espaldas y en silencio mirando la escena.

-Si me rigiera por mis emociones ya le hubiera arrancado la cabeza y la hubiera usado como adorno para el palacio- contestó Elizabetha enfurruñada.

-Las manías del rey se le están contagiando. Bromeó Roderich aun con su semblante serio sin embargo la castaña no contestó y su furia pareció apaciguarse al escuchar el nombre de su esposo.

-Iván… ¿En dónde se habrá metido?- preguntó entonces y la preocupación se marcaba en su voz, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la Sota que solo alcanzó a fruncir el ceño.

-Dígame su majestad ¿Será que su aflicción por la ausencia del rey se debe a que este ha logrado cautivar su corazón?- preguntó con una pisca de molestia en su pregunta mirando fijamente a reina esperando su respuesta. Elizabetha abrió un poco más sus ojos a la vez que volteaba a ver a Roderich y una sonrisa iluminaba de nuevo su rostro.

-Oh, lo veo y no lo creo- comenzó a decir ella en un tonito pícaro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el moreno sin entender.

-Roderich, la gélida Sota de Tréboles está celoso- dijo la jovencita tratando de ocultar un par de risitas viendo como el castaño parecía de pronto ofendido.

-No estoy celoso… solo era una pregunta- contradijo este al saberse descubierto.

-De ser así déjeme aclararle que no… Iván y yo estamos conectados de cierta manera por la marca del reino además de que no puedo negar que le tengo cierto aprecio, sin embargo los latidos de mi corazón ya retumban con el nombre de alguien más- contestó caminando hacia la Sota y enlazó discretamente su dedo meñique con el de su sirviente cuidado de que nadie fuera a verlos.

-Roderich ¿Tocarías el piano para mí? Está mañana ha sido muy ajetreada y no me vendría mal escuchar una melodía- le pidió sin soltarlo.

Elizabetha era la única que tenía la habilidad de hacer que el gesto siempre firme de Roderich se ablandara un poco e incluso podía sacarle una sonrisa discreta.

-No puedo negarme a una orden directa de mi señora- respondió él así que ella sonrió y soltó al moreno para comenzar a caminar lejos de ahí seguido del de lentes que actuando con naturalidad caminaba tras la muchacha ignorando el alboroto que se producía en el otro extremo de la habitación en donde la futura reina Lily era acechada por su propio jefe de la guardia.

El hombre que también portaba armadura y el sello de su reino, acosaba a la chica con varias preguntas, dándole apenas oportunidad a la rubia de contestar pues ella estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía qué hacer y decir ya que después de todo era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una situación parecida y el rey Francis en ese corto tiempo no le había enseñado que hacer, además de que su hermano en ese momento estaba arreglando otros asuntos.

-Su majestad ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora? Ya hemos recorrido toda la capital, incluso todo nuestro territorio, tiene que tomar una decisión ahora mismo- le exigía el soldado dando pasos hacia la chica que tan solo retrocedía arrugando los pliegues de su vestido.

-Ah… yo creo que…- comenzaba a decir ella tratando de no tartamudear pero una vez más fue interrumpida.

-Ya no tenemos otro lugar en donde buscar, sin embargo los otros reinos parecen querer extender sus búsquedas ¿Será lo correcto hacer lo mismo?- preguntaba el hombre que en lugar de estar buscando una respuesta, parecía estar poniendo a prueba a su reina que miraba a todos lados como esperando a que alguien llegara a rescatarla de aquella situación.

-S… si, tal vez eso ayude…- contestó Lily no muy segura de lo que decía.

-¿Pero qué pasará si los otros reinos toman eso como una invasión?- volvió a cuestionar el hombre atravesando con sus ojos los verdes de Lily que de nuevo entre balbuceos intentaba encontrar una respuesta.

-El reino de las Espadas está dispuesto a cooperar con el resto así que siéntanse libres de organizar una búsqueda en nuestras fronteras- interrumpió entonces Arthur llegando al rescate de Lily que lo miró como si tuviera frente a él al mismísimo Dios e incluso quiso llorar del alivio.

El soldado miró con algo de desconfianza a Arthur que no se dejó intimidar, después vio a la reina que entendió que tenía que mostrarse fuerte así que se obligó a sí misma a hablar fuerte.

-Ya ha escuchado a su majestad, continúen la búsqueda y no se detengan hasta encontrar alguna pista… por favor…- agregó sin poder reprimir sus viejo hábitos.

El soldado no dijo más e inclinó su cabeza aceptando la orden para después retirarse, una vez lejos ambas reinas soltaron una gran bocanada de aire, como si hubieran estado aguantando la respiración todo ese tipo.

-Pensé que me iba a morir, es la primera vez que le doy órdenes a un soldado- comentó Arthur llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Yo también, estaba tan nerviosa…- coincidió Lily volteando a ver al otro rubio –Muchas gracias por ayudarme- agradeció sonriente a lo que Arthur inconscientemente agachó su cabeza en una muestra de sumisión.

-Solo hice lo que pensé correcto, espero no haya sido una intromisión- dijo aun cabizbajo a lo que Lily soltó un par de risitas poniéndole una mano en el hombro a la nueva reina mientras que Yao carraspeaba a sus espaldas.

-Señor Arthur no tiene por qué bajar la cabeza, también es una reina- le recordó la rubia a lo que Arthur de un sobresalto se puso derecho otra vez pareciendo avergonzado.

-Di… disculpe, es que aún no me acostumbro a todo esto… más bien creo que aún no puedo creer que esto sea real- comentó con la cara un poco colorada por la vergüenza.

-Lo entiendo, hasta hace unos meses yo solo era parte de la corte y ahora me llaman reina y quieren que tome decisiones difíciles- coincidió la chica acariciando su muñeca en donde lucía la marca de un diamante amarillo, notablemente más pequeño que el del rey Francis pues este apenas abarcaba una parte de su muñeca, casi parecía un lindo tatuaje hecho por simple vanidad.

-Debe ser difícil para usted que aparte de todo tiene como rey a su majestad Francis- opinó tratando de sonar natural al mencionar a Francis ya que a pesar de no ser de su reino y ni siquiera conocerlo en persona nunca le había agradado ese rey.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó Lily realmente curiosa mientras Yao solo se mantenía escuchando a una notable y silenciosa distancia.

-Bueno… tengo entendido que el rey Francis tiende a ser… ¿Cómo decirlo?... un poco frívolo- dijo intentando que aquello no sonara como un insulto pero Lily solo volvió a reís cubriéndose la boca con la mano como buena y educada dama que debía mantener el decoro.

-Eso no se lo negaré, sin embargo a pesar de sus defectos el rey Francis en realidad es un hombre muy atento, apenas me presentaron como reina me llenó de regalos y detalles además de que siempre cuida de mí y está al pendiente de su reino-

-Vaya… nunca pensé que el rey de Diamantes tuviera ese lado también- dijo Arthur realmente sorprendido para luego sonreír con un poco más de amabilidad –Eso quiere decir que entonces su majestad Francis será un buen esposo para usted- pero al decir esto la expresión alegre de Lily logró desvanecerse un poco y en su lugar una forzada mueca sonriente apareció en su rostro.

-No es así señor Arthur… puede que Francis sea detallista y bueno conmigo pero yo sé de sobra que él nunca me verá como a una mujer… yo solo soy su reina, la que estará sentada en el trono a un lado del suyo y nada más; todo lo que él quiera aparte de eso lo puede comprar… ya sea cariño o placer- explicó la muchacha alterando un poco a Arthur.

-¿Cómo es eso? Acaso él…-

-Señor Arthur, concuerdo con todos en el hecho de que aun soy una niña aunque no soy tonta… Francis compra lo que yo aún no le puedo dar y la verdad es que no me molesta, tampoco es como si estuviera enamorada de él, admito que le he tomado un cariño especial en este breve tiempo sin embargo yo deseo que piense en mi como su cómplice y amiga, nada más- dijo ella aun con ese dejo de melancolía al hablar.

-Pero pronto serán esposos ¿No? Al menos debería haber algo de amor- dijo Arthur sintiéndose estúpido cuando él mismo estaba consciente de que el rey Alfred estaba en contra de su matrimonio ¿Cómo entonces se atrevía a decir aquello?

-Pero si lo hay, solo que no es un amor en pareja- contestó Lily sonriendo de nuevo como si no hubiera nada de malo en ello.

-¿Y se conformará con ello?- murmuró Arthur cerrando sus puños pensando en la crueldad de aquello, enojado por ver como a una chica tan joven, casi una niña, le era negado el derecho a enamorarse a tan temprana edad tan solo por el hecho de haber nacido con un estigma que ella nunca pidió y que la condenó a estar a un lado de alguien que prefería dar monedas de oro para obtener todo lo que quería.

-Soy una futura reina señor Arthur, mi destino literalmente está marcado en mi piel y es mi deber cumplir con él pase lo que pase- contestó la muchacha y el ojiverde puedo notar como Lily parecía más adulta de pronto pero solo duró unos segundos ya que después la rubia relajó un poco su semblante regresando a aquellas facciones infantiles.

-Este es el camino que la vida nos ha marcado y no podemos hacer nada al respecto, sin embargo es nuestra elección la manera en como seguiremos ese camino así que intentaré mantenerme optimista y fuerte aunque ahora mismo estoy muerta de miedo por lo que pueda pasar, usted debería hacer lo mismo- continuó diciendo y Arthur sintió gran alivio al escuchar a Lily hablar de esa manera.

-Intentaré seguir su ejemplo señorita- respondió entonces el ojiverde.

-¡Su majestad!- llamó de pronto Vash a Lily que volteó al escuchar su nombre.

-Perdone por haberla dejado sola todo este tiempo- se disculpó Vash que parecía haber llegado al salón corriendo.

-No te preocupes hermano, tuve el placer de disfrutar de una charla con la nueva reina- dijo Lily que siempre le hablaba a su Sota no como un sirviente, sino como lo que era: su hermano.

-El placer fue todo mío- dijo Arthur viendo a Vash que parecía sospechar de todo aquel que osara acercársele a su hermanita.

-Bueno, tengo que irme aunque espero poder tener otra plática pronto así que cuando todo esto termine y los reyes regresen, vengan al palacio de Diamantes para tomar el té, los esperaré a usted y a su majestad Alfred- le invitó la jovencita amablemente.

-Por supuesto que ahí estaremos- aceptó Arthur y la muchacha sonrió alegre por ello.

Lily se despidió tanto de Arthur como de Yao y se fue de ahí junto con su hermano a la vez que Arthur tan solo la veía alejarse aun luchando con aquel ostentoso vestido que seguramente el rey Francis le había regalado.

-Yao…- llamó entonces el ojiverde a su Sota

-Dígame aru-

-¿Las cosas siempre son así?- le preguntó al moreno que no parecía entender a lo que se refería la reina.

-No entiendo su pregunta aru- dijo Yao y Arthur se dio la vuelta hacia su sirviente que como ya era costumbre inclinó su cabeza.

-Quiero decir que si los reyes y reinas están amarrados a lo que dictamina tener una marca en su cuerpo… por ejemplo casarse sin sentir nada…- dijo pensando en Lily e incluso en si mismo –O resignarse a no hacer lo que tú deseas por vivir bajo los términos que implica ser un rey…- decía el rubio comenzando a caminar y detrás de él iba Yao.

-¿Le parece una mala vida aru?- contestó la Sota con otra pregunta escuchando un suspiro por parte de Arthur.

-Yo diría difícil. Al menos en el campo a pesar de trabajar hasta el cansancio teníamos la satisfacción de vivir a nuestra manera pero aquí…- seguía diciendo el rubio aun caminando, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para que Yao lo alcanzara y se pusiera a su lado pero este siempre se quedaba atrás lo que desesperaba un poco a la reina.

-Aquí es diferente aru- completó Yao –Nadie dijo que ser parte de la realeza era fácil, de hecho son los reyes quienes tienen que hacer más sacrificios que el resto aru- explicó el moreno aun siguiendo a su amo con las manos escondidas en las anchas mangas de su atuendo.

-¿También el rey Alfred?- preguntó entonces Arthur sorprendido pues siempre había tenido una imagen de Alfred como alguien fuerte, poderoso que a pesar de su juventud hacia lo que se le antojara.

-Claro que si aru- contestó Yao como si fuera obvio -¿Por qué cree que es tan rebelde aru? Siempre dándome dolores de cabeza cuando se encapricha con algo, a veces ya no sé cómo hacerle entender que como rey tiene obligaciones que cumplir y no es una persona común que pueda andar por ahí haciendo tonterías ¡Ah! Pero se la pasa ignorándome, no tiene remedio aru- se quejó Yao afligido y luego enojado haciendo reír un poco a Arthur que no se esperaba escuchar eso del rey a quien siempre había visto desde un punto de vista diferente y ahora parecía conocer otra faceta de él.

Ambos siguieron por el pasillo mientras Yao le contaba algunas de las locuras de Alfred, como cuando este intentó escapar del palacio o cuando quiso irse de juerga con el rey Francis a una casa de citas pero fue descubierto antes de siquiera entrar al local de perdición. Entre Yao mas contaba, Arthur se daba cuenta de que el rey Alfred solo era un joven con sed de libertad pero que tristemente estaba condenado a quedarse encerrado en una jaula de oro.

-Y siempre que le digo que algo es peligroso me dice que no hay problema porque él es fuerte ¡La fuerza no lo es todo aru! En serio a veces quisiera golpearle la cabeza para hacerlo entender, pero antes termino en la horca que lograr que me escuche aru-

Más que una charla aquello ya parecían los lamentos de Yao acerca de su difícil tarea de disciplinar al rey sin embargo a Arthur no le molestaba en lo absoluto escucharlo, después de todo siempre había tenido una fijación por el joven rey de Espadas.

Entre más se adentraban en las entrañas del palacio y la Sota continuaba con sus eternas quejas, la melodía de un piano comenzaba a escucharse así que los dos representantes del reino de las Espadas se detuvieron un momento para apreciar mejor la música que parecía salir de una las habitaciones cercanas.

-¿Quién podría estar tocando?- preguntó Arthur escuchando las notas que se mezclaban formando la canción y retomaba su camino esta vez asomándose en cada habitación esperando encontrar al músico en cuestión.

-Tal vez la Sota de Tréboles, es el único que conozco que toca el piano aru- respondió el moreno siguiendo a su reina que curioso buscaba por todos lados hasta que tras varias habitaciones después fue a dar con el salón que tenía un gran piano de cola dorado.

Sentado de manera solemne estaba Roderich paseando sus manos por las teclas de marfil tan concentrado en su tarea que no se percataba de la mirada penetrante que la reina Elizabetha le dedicaba apoyada en el otro extremo del piano con su cara recargada en las palmas de su mano. El moreno de vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos y sonreía, a veces los abría tan solo para ver embelesado el teclado y apenas acariciarlo como si se tratara del delicado cuerpo de una amante de cuerdas y madera; al mismo tiempo Elizabetha tarareaba la canción separándose un poco del piano meneando su cuerpo al ritmo de la balada, en algún punto dio una vuelta sobre sus pies dejando que su vestido también girara con ella levantándose en el aire como bailando junto con la reina.

Arthur miraba desde la puerta y por ende Yao detrás de él mientras que la reina se acercaba bailando hasta el banquillo en donde Roderich sumergido en su mundo seguía tocando para la señorita que logró moverse hasta un lado de la Sota. De un momento a otro la castaña puso sus manos delicadamente sobre las de Roderich que pareció salir repentinamente de su ensimismamiento solo para ver a la reina que ahora estaba frente a él, recargándose sobre las teclas provocando un sonido desafinado al hacerlo… la chica se inclinó un poco y su largo cabello cayó como una cascada cubriendo parte de su mejilla y su cara ocultando así el beso que la ojiverde le depositó en los labios a la Sota que sin poner resistencia correspondió, los dos ignorantes de que había alguien más observándolos.

Arthur ahogó un grito al ver aquello, sobretodo la manera tan natural en la que Roderich hacía hacia atrás el cabello de la muchacha para poder besarla mejor y pasaba su mano por la nuca de ella y la acercaba aún más al punto en que Elizabetha puso sus manos en los hombros de él haciendo más profundo el beso que definitivamente era prohibido.

-¿Qué pasa aru?- preguntó Yao cuando Arthur retrocedió algo alterado.

-Na… nada, vámonos de aquí- le ordenó Arthur dándole empujoncitos a Yao que giraba sus cabeza hacía habitación intentando ver que era lo que había puesto así a Arthur.

El rubio casi obligó a Yao a alejarse de ahí y regresaron por donde habían llegado, pasando a un lado de uno de los grandes ventanales de donde se podía ver toda la extensión del jardín y en donde la Sota de Corazones se escabullía un momento de sus deberes mientras su reina arreglaba algunas cuestiones que ya no le correspondían a él.

Feliciano iba distraído caminando a un lado de los rosales en donde dejaba que sus dedos acariciaran los pétalos de las flores sin llegar a tocar las espinas mientras que su cabeza estaba inundada con pensamientos acerca del rey Ludwig y de cómo este debería estarla pasando en algún lugar lejos y tal vez en peligro. El solo pensarlo le hacía sentir un sentimiento de opresión en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar y sus ojos se nublaran con lágrimas a pesar de todas las palabras que Kiku le había dicho para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Ve~… mi señor… ¿Estará bien?- se preguntó en voz alta caminando sin poner atención a su rumbo, pasando de las rosas a los lirios y de los lirios a las azucenas y finalmente hasta la fuente que tenía una escultura de mármol de los símbolos de los cuatro reinos.

El castaño siguió caminando y al no poner atención a su camino no pudo evitar tropezar con una piedra que casi lo hace caer directo al agua helada de la fuente aunque tuvo la fortuna de que alguien más logró tomarlo desde la espalda por la ropa evitando así su caída.

-¡Ve~! Eso estuvo cerca- dijo aun siendo sujetado y viendo de cerca su propio reflejo en el agua.

-Deberías poner más atención por donde caminas kesesesese- dijo una voz altanera riendo de aquella manera extraña que hizo que Feliciano se volteara en el instante encontrándose con el Comodín que lo soltó y dió otra risa al ver la cara asustada de la Sota.

-¡Lla… llamaré a los guardias!- le amenazó intentando alejarse del peliplata retrocediendo pero chocó con el filo de la fuente a lo que el ojirrojo tan solo se encogió de hombros sin parecer intimidado.

-Hazlo, pero si yo logro escapar entonces no tendrás noticias del rey de Corazones- dijo Gilbert girando sobre la punta de sus pies haciendo como que se iba.

-¡Espera!- le pidió entonces Feliciano jalándole la curiosa cola para que no se fuera en un desesperado intento de no dejar ir al Comodín quien era el único con noticias tal vez confiables de su amo –Dime todo lo que sepas de mi señor ¡Te lo ruego!- le pidió el castaño con ojos suplicantes viendo como el Comodín sonreía con una extraña malicia y de nuevo giraba sobre sus pies esta vez quedando detrás de Feliciano, le pasó una mano por la cintura y la otra la puso en la mejilla de la Sota obligándolo a voltearlo a ver.

-Antes de eso, mejor dime tú porque tanta preocupación por su majestad- le pidió clavándole los ojos carmín en los almendrados que desviaron la mirada apenados.

-Pues porque es mi amo- mintió la Sota escuchando al Comodín reír cerca de su oído.

-Mentira, todo lo que dices es una vil mentira- le contradijo Gilbert comenzando a meter su mano por la ropa de la Sota que se asustó al sentir la mano colándose hasta su pecho

–La pobre Sota de Corazones tan perdidamente enamorado del rey de Corazones… que tiene que soportar ver a su amor casado con alguien más…- Gilbert recitaba acercando su boca aún más al oído de Feliciano que sentía aquellas palabras como cuchilladas en el corazón.

-La triste Sota que esperó y esperó a que la marca de la reina apareciera en su propio pecho pero que nunca llegó- dijo con cizaña acariciando el lado izquierdo del pecho de Feliciano.

-La desdichada Sota que por amor renunció incluso a su familia para permanecer cerca de quien ama- seguía diciendo sintiendo el cuerpo de Feliciano temblando en su agarre, no sabía si por miedo o por todo lo que estaba diciéndole.

-La desgraciada Sota que ya no soporta el peso de su propio amor… ¿Cuánto más podrá la Sota respetar sus votos de silencio antes de quebrarse? Kesesese- preguntó en tono cruel Gilbert.

-Ve~ ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?- dijo Feliciano luchando un poco contra el agarre del peliplata logrando zafarse de su abrazo -¡¿Qué sabes tú de mí y de mis sentimientos por el rey?! Hace tiempo que me he resignado a ser solo su sirviente, ya no espero más que su confianza... yo… solo soy su consejero y nada más, la reina Kiku es quien ha tomado un lugar especial en el corazón de mi señor y yo estoy feliz por ellos puesto que la reina es una persona honrada, generosa y virtuosa. No tengo arrepentimientos por haber guardado silencio ni por haberme rendido a una ilusión que no llevaba a ningún lado así que tus palabras salen sobrando- dijo Feliciano que parecía estarse forzando a decir ese discurso que solo hizo que Gilbert ampliara su sonrisa y pasara de nuevo su brazo por la espalda de Feliciano para acercarle a él una segunda vez.

-Si es así entonces ven conmigo- le propuso Gilbert y está vez parecía hablar en serio –Líbrate de esa carga y quédate junto a mi… Sota… no, Feliciano… te he estado observando por tanto tiempo…- le dijo acercándose aún más al castaño que abrió mucho sus ojos al escuchar al Comodín, pero antes de que este siguiera con su acercamiento lo empujó alejándolo de él.

-¡No! Claro que no puedo hacer eso, sería una traición a mi señor y a mi reino- se excusó Feliciano y el ojirrojo volvió a dibujar aquella mueca prepotente.

-Sabía que dirías eso; todo lo que me acabas de decir no es más un gran teatro… pero si esos son tus deseos entonces yo no soy quien para impedirte hacer lo que gustes- decía Gilbert caminando en reversa –Es hora de irme Sota, pero ten por seguro que seguiré pasando a visitar a las reinas y claro, a sus sirvientes también- dijo dando otro de sus saltos sobrehumanos hasta la punta de la fuente para después guiñarle un ojo.

-¡No me has dicho nada de mi señor ve~!- le espetó entonces el castaño al otro que no recordaba eso.

-Oh sí, no te preocupes por su majestad que él está en buenas manos, casi como si tú mismo estuvieras cuidando de él kesesesese- le respondió en una especie de chiste privado y por fin dando otro salto para luego desaparecer.

Gilbert fue a dar al filo de la barda que protegía el enorme palacio, caminó por ella extendiendo sus brazos guardando el equilibrio hasta divisar el sombrero negro con cuernos y los mechones rubios de su compañero así que de otro salto fue a dar a su lado tan solo para encontrarse con un regaño por parte del menor

-Deja tus acciones tontas Gilbert, no puedes involucrarte con la Sota- dijo entonces Peter que esperaba a Gilbert al otro lado del gran muro del palacio.

-Hablas como un viejo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse; ambos sabemos que la Sota está perdidamente enamorado del rey y el rey también de él solo que es estúpido y no se da cuenta- respondió Gilbert restándole importancia al asunto pero aun con ello ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Peter que parecía poder leer los pensamientos del peliplateado.

-Pero tú no te le estabas insinuando a Feliciano la Sota de Corazones… te le estabas insinuando a Feliciano Vargas, el del otro plano, a ese es al que siempre observas- le rectificó el chiquillo a Gilbert que lo vio casi enojado –Pareciera que esperabas que este Feliciano te correspondiera porque sabes que no puedes estar con el del otro mundo- adivinó Peter y ahora Gilbert parecía realmente enfadado pero no dijo nada y solo le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar dejando menear su cola como si fuera una serpiente arrastrándose por el piso.

-Cállate Peter porque los dos sabemos que no soy el único que desea cosas del otro plano… ¿Verdad?- le preguntó al chiquillo volteando a verlo con unos ojos tan gélidos que le provocaron escalofríos al niño que no dijo nada y tan solo siguió al otro en silencio, cada quien perdido en aspiraciones y deseos imposibles, ya que los Comodines también tenían sus propias condenas y cruces que cargaban sobre sus hombros.

/

**Ahora si capitulo puntual y con un poco de crack (Prusia seduciendo a Ita) porque amo el crack y puedo ponerlo.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, soy feliz al saber que esto les está gustando así que espero este capi les haya parecido interesante, tan solo para adentrarnos un poco más en la historia y sus personajes. Uff bueno… creo que por ahora es todo y espero seguir actualizando puntualmente porque la semana de evaluación ya pasó y soy awesome por mantener mi promedio así que tengo más tiempo para escribir y debrayarme.**

**Una vez más gracias por comentar y leer.**


	4. Vida diaria

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Vida diaria

Iván soñaba… se veía a si mismo como un pequeño niño que sollozaba abrazando sus rodillas en medio de una obscuridad que abarcaba todo el espacio en donde se encontraba; en su pie, la marca del trébol le ardía de tal manera que casi sentía quemarle mientras que todo a su alrededor se mantenía en silencio, ni un suspiro alcanzaba a escucharse en aquel velo que no tenía un solo hilo de luz.

-_No me dejen solo- _decía en medio de sus sollozos aferrándose a sus piernas sintiendo un frío tan intenso que incluso tensaba sus músculos a excepción de su piecito en donde el tatuaje aun quemaba su piel.

-_No me dejen solo-_repetía y la quemazón en su pie se hacía cada vez más fuerte haciéndolo llorar todavía mas a la vez que aquella obscuridad se extendía.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dejaban solo?... ¿Porque lo abandonaban cuando él nunca había elegido nacer como un rey? Se alejaban de él uno tras otro… se iban de su lado por algo que jamás pidió… en cambio la gente, ellos si habían elegido abandonarlo, las personas habían optado por dejarlo atrás en esa obscuridad sin salida.

-_¿Por qué me dejan solo?-_ preguntó de nuevo con su voz infantil entrecortada escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-No me dejen solo- dijo en voz alta entre sueños sintiendo de pronto un peso extra en su pecho.

-No estás solo- una voz le contestó haciéndolo despertar abriendo lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con los verdes de Feliks que tenía apoyadas sus manos en el pecho de Iván.

-¿Una pesadilla? Huy, súper feo en tu primera noche-le siguió diciendo el rubio viendo como Iván abría por completo sus ojos y se pasaba un brazo por ellos haciendo como que se quitaba lo somnoliento cuando en realidad limpiaba una lagrima que había logrado escapar.

-Joven Feliks, buenos días- saludó entonces el rey dibujando su eterna sonrisa.

-Buenos días su majestad- respondió Feliks en tono burlón aun apoyado en el otro rubio.

-¿Podrías quitarte de encima antes de que te rompa los brazos?- preguntó Iván sin borrar su sonrisa y con un tono tan casual que no parecía que estuviera hablando en serio, sin embargo Feliks hizo caso y se quitó.

-Que humorcito de mierda te cargas majestad, pero bueno… tampoco es como que esperara que estuvieras como que totalmente entusiasmado…- decía el rubio mientras era triunfalmente ignorado por Iván que mientras Feliks hablaba, se levantaba y se vestía.

El ojivioleta tomó la bufanda que había dejado colgada en la cabecera de la cama y se la enredó en el cuello a pesar de que fuera una mañana cálida y mientras Feliks seguía hablando, se acercó a la puerta con todas las intenciones de salir de ahí.

-Oye ¿Y tú como que a dónde pretender ir?- le preguntó entonces Feliks molesto al darse cuenta de que Iván no había estado escuchándolo, así que este solo volteó con su sonrisa de siempre.

-Pues me voy de aquí- contestó sencillamente a lo que su compañero de cuarto solo enarcó una ceja.

-Osea en serio, entiende de una vez que no puedes salir de aquí, como que deberías empezar a ver todos los barrotes y rejas que hay en este lugar…- explicó señalando la ventana de su propia habitación que estaba protegida con barrotes y aparte una malla de metal.

Iván estaba a punto de replicar acerca de eso pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo Feliks ya se le había enganchado al brazo descolocando un poco al más alto que no esperaba que el ojiverde fuera a tocarlo de aquella manera tan confianzuda… mejor dicho no esperaba que alguien llegase a hacer ese tipo de contacto, tal vez solo Elizabetha pero ella era una cuestión diferente.

-Hay _Ivancito, _ósea como que lo que tú necesitas es que te enseñe como se vive aquí y tienes así como que mucha suerte de que ya sea la hora del desayuno así que ven conmigo- le dijo abriendo la puerta prácticamente arrastrando al rey que volvió a ver aquel largo pasillo esta vez lleno de personas que parecían encaminarse al mismo lugar; algunos, a ojos del rey, actuaban raro ya fuera porque hablaban solos o necesitaban ayudaba de los hombres de blanco, otros parecían desorientados y unos cuantos daban la impresión de estaban siendo acechados pues no paraban de mirar por encima de su hombro.

-Ven, no pierdas el tiempo- le ordenó Feliks dándole de jalones a Iván para que caminara y no se distrajera.

El ojiverde guió al rey por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una amplia sala en donde había una televisión, un par de sillones y varias mesas y sillas además de un librero lleno con diferentes libros de todo tipo. En la pequeña sala había una ventana grande que como el resto estaba protegida por la dichosa malla de metal pero que tenía vista a un amplio jardín.

-Por aquí tienes nuestra sala de "entretenimiento" que de entretenida no tiene más que el nombre. Aquí es así como que el lugar donde nos tienen ocupados cuando no estamos como que totalmente dopados- decía el rubio ahora señalando la ventana –Haya afuera está el jardín en donde a veces nos dan permiso de salir, pórtate bien y tal vez te dejen tomar aire de verdad- terminó de explicar apenas dejando que Iván viera el lugar pues después volvió a arrastrado lejos de ahí hasta otra sala de espera en la que solo había un par de oficinas grises con un diván y escritorios enormes.

-Estos son los consultorios, cuando vengas aquí como que solo te tendrán hablando de tus traumas de la infancia y cosas así como que totalmente deprimentes- seguía diciendo el muchacho haciendo una exagerada cara de fastidio para luego seguir guiando a Iván hasta el comedor en donde algunos pacientes ya se reunían a la mesa.

-Y este es nuestro comedor en donde sirven la peor comida que algún día llegarás a probar, y ósea, hablo en serio cuando digo que es así como que la peor-especificó aun sin soltar a Iván que no estaba muy atento pues le intrigaba más el hecho de que Feliks siguiera rodeando su bazo como si fuera algún habito natural del rubio.

-Oh por ultimo pero totalmente no menos importante: ¡La farmacia!-dijo en un tono que denotaba por completo su sarcasmo -Aquí te formas y te dan drogas que te dejan algo así como que estúpido aunque no es tan malo… todos necesitamos relajarnos al menos una vez- bromeó dándole un par de golpecitos en las costillas a Iván que realmente no entendía a qué se refería con eso.

-Buenos días Feliks- saludó de pronto una jovencita interrumpiendo al mencionado. La chica llevaba un uniforme de enfermera y estaba detrás del mostrador que Feliks había señalado como la farmacia.

-Emma preciosa, tú de verdad te haces magia en ese rostro para verte mas bella cada mañana- le alagó el ojiverde soltando por fin a Iván.

-Oh gracias, siempre tan lindo, y cuando eres así de detallista es porque algo quieres ¿Qué es?- le preguntó la chica también rubia de ojos verdes que llevaba su cabello suelto y su cofia de enfermera asegurada con algunos pasadores.

-Ósea ¿Qué clase de perra interesada me crees como para solo decirte cosas bonitas esperando que me des algo a cambio?- preguntó ofendido el muchacho a lo que la chica tan solo sonrió acostumbrada al drama que Feliks solía armar por cualquier cosa, por lo tanto solo recargó sus brazos en el mostrador y se inclinó para quedar más cerca del muchacho.

-Perdón Feliks yo sé que tú eres un terrón de azúcar gigante pero mejor ya dime que quieres- dijo ella y Feliks solo rodó los ojos dándose por vencido y acercándose también a Emma.

-Solo un poco de tabaco y el nuevo número de la Cosmopolitán-

-Te debo la _Cosmo_- respondió la enfermera en voz baja mientras miraba a sus lados de manera furtiva y metía la mano a la bolsa de su suéter blanco, después la deslizó por la mesa para que Feliks tomara discretamente la cajetilla, todo bajo la curiosa mirada del rey que seguía sin entender el porqué de tanto secretismo.

-Emma eres la mujer mas bella de este mundo, es mas por tus buenas acciones como que vas a bajar dos kilos y te volverás talla tres-le dijo el rubio en agradecimiento escondiendo sus cigarrillos entre la ropa.

-Mi belleza no me salvará de perder mi trabajo- le reprochó ella.

-No digas eso preciosa, me muero si te despiden-

-Si claro, mejor vete a desayunar antes de que me despidan de verdad- le corrió la muchacha a la vez que Feliks se alejaba de ahí mandándole un beso a la rubia

-Aprende mi querido Iván, así es como te ganas pequeños lujos- le dijo al rey rodeando de nuevo su brazo llevándolo hasta el comedor para sentarse a la mesa.

Efectivamente, como Feliks había dicho, aquella era la peor comida que había probado en su vida y de hecho superaba la vez que el rey Alfred había intentado cocinar a pesar de las protestas de su Sota y bueno… fue un desastre y la comida tan solo se había terminado ya que el resto de los reyes habían tenido la cortesía de acabarse toda aquella cosa repugnante que les había servido en el plato.

Haciendo un grandísimo esfuerzo, Iván terminó de tragar (ya que ni siquiera quiso saborear) aquella cosa que se atrevían a llamar desayuno, mientras que su compañero solo se dedicó a jugar con la comida y de vez en cuando echando algunas cucharadas de aquella pasta blanca que parecía engrudo pero que se empeñaban en llamar avena, al plato de la persona que tenía a su lado, fingiendo de esa manera que había terminado toda su comida.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos quieran servir un segundo plato- le murmuró el rubio al mas alto que esta vez no puso objeción y se levantó de su silla junto con Feliks que contoneando su cadera también se levantó y caminó lejos del comedor tan solo para encontrarse con uno de los hombres de blanco que parecía los vigilaban todo el tiempo a todas horas.

-¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó el hombre de manera amenazante incluso cruzándose de brazos y encuadrando su cuerpo, aunque claro, sin lograr intimidar a Feliks que solo sonrió con aquel gesto vanidoso.

-Osea, ya terminamos de desayunar, vamos a nuestra habitación ¿O acaso tampoco podemos hacer eso?-

El hombre pareció molesto por aquella actitud, mejor dicho parecía que a ninguno de los hombres de blanco les gradaba Feliks, tal vez por su actitud tan altanera. El hombre tan solo lo miró con molestia, después a Iván que se mantenía tranquilo y sonriente… aunque de una manera que lograba provocar escalofríos por lo tanto el tipo no dijo mas y se hizo a un lado dejando pasar al par de pacientes que caminaron directo al pasillo en donde estaban todos los cuartos sin embargo cuando el hombre volvió a voltearse Feliks jaló por la muñeca a Iván que no se esperaba esa pequeña desviación por otro pasillo hasta una puerta de emergencia en donde había una escalera que daba directo a la terraza, la cual ya no se le hizo raro al rey que estuviera rodeaba por barrotes todavía más altos que él mismo.

-Que se pudran los enfermeros, ósea como que esta diva hace lo que se le da la gana- se burló Feliks sacando de entre su ropa los cigarrillos y un encendedor que venía dentro de la cajetilla, se puso uno de los cigarros entre la boca, lo encendió y le dio una calada para luego sacar el humo como si con ello estuviera liberando toda la tensión acumulada.

-Vaya, no pensé ver el sol estando en este lugar- comentó entonces Iván alzando la vista poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos para que los rayos del sol matutino no le lastimaran las retinas.

-Pero claro que puedes, ósea no todos los días hace un clima tan bueno, es así como que totalmente delicioso sentir este calor- comentó el rubio poniéndose de nuevo el cigarro entre los labios recargando su espalda en los barrotes mientras que Iván tan solo se sentaba en el piso y su sonrisa eterna parecía teñirse con algo parecido a la melancolía.

-Me parece raro pensar que a pesar de que hace calor yo sigo sintiendo frío…- comentó el de ojos violacios alzando un poco su bufanda ocultando su boca tras ella captando la atención de Feliks que volvió darle otra inhalada al cigarro.

-Pues entonces tienes un problema así como que súper feo… mira que sentir frío con este sol- comentó el rubio escuchando una risa forzada por parte del rey.

-La soledad es fría no importa en donde estés- respondió Iván esperando que el ojiverde no lo hubiera escuchado sin embargo no fue así.

-¿En serio estás tan solo? También en la mañana decías algo parecido… que no te abandonaran- dijo Feliks tirando la ceniza en el piso sin recato mientras que Iván cruzaba sus piernas en forma de flor de loto pensando que no habría nada de malo en hablar con un desconocido al que sabía dentro de poco no volvería a ver jamás… no había nada de malo en desahogarse por primera vez.

-Joven Feliks… ¿Alguna vez has sentido que todo mundo te abandona a pesar de estar a tu lado? Como si todos poco a poco se fueran lejos por algo que no hiciste… por algo que no pediste, como si aquella cosa que te hace diferente fuera un repelente para la gente y al final tan solo queda una soledad tan real y tan palpable… que sientes que te va a consumir en cualquier momento- decía Iván poniendo sus manos sobre sus tobillos encogiendo sus hombros mientras miraba al piso forzándose a sonreír.

Tras decir aquello Iván se quedó en silencio, sabiendo que el rubio no sabía de qué diablos hablaba, que tal vez un loco encerrado en ese lugar que se la pasaba haciendo su voluntad sin importar nada más, jamás podría entender el gélido sentimiento de ser abandonado por algo que el destino decidió.

Pero cuando estaba pensando en esto, sintió de nuevo un peso extra en su espalda así que volteó a ver a Feliks que tenía su propia espalda recargada en la del rey mientras miraba al cielo soltando el humo que formaba figuras en el aire.

-Lo he sentido majestad… mas veces de las que podría contar- contestó y sus ojos verdes parecían haber perdido un poco de brillo que fue recuperado en cuestión de instantes, los que fueron necesarios para que Feliks se enderezara y volviera a animarse.

-Es por eso Iván que cuando mi novio venga por mí y salga de aquí tú y yo nos vamos a ir a conseguirte pareja para que dejes esos pensamientos así como que súper tristes- propuso el joven emocionado para luego darle otra fumada al cigarro.

-Pero yo ya tengo pareja… bueno, al menos ya estoy casado- contestó Iván con toda naturalidad viendo como de pronto Feliks parecía ahogarse con el humo del cigarrillo por la sorpresa. El ojiverde tosió varias veces tratando de recuperar el aire tras la increíble declaración.

-¿¡Cómo que ya estás casado!? Ósea ¿¡Cómo, porqué, con quién!?- preguntó acercándose a Iván por cada pregunta esperando una buena respuesta.

-Ah pues porque fue un matrimonio arreglado y me casé con la reina de Tréboles Elizabetha- contestó como si fuera una cosa muy normal mientras que Feliks abría la boca tanto que su mandíbula casi podía tocar el piso

-Muy bien, esto es así como que totalmente inesperado… necesito procesarlo…- decía intentando mantener la calma levantándose de nuevo y caminando hasta los barrotes intentando aclarar su mente tras el shock, mirando el paisaje el cual era el jardín y parte de la entrada principal del hospital de donde se veía a una persona salir y que emocionó a Feliks.

-¡Iván Iván, ven aquí!- le ordenó al rey mientras daba saltitos emocionado así que tan solo por curiosidad, Iván se acercó.

-Mira ahí, al chico que va saliendo… - le dijo Feliks señalando a un muchacho castaño que se veía a lo lejos –Ese pedazo de carne bronceado y sexy y por cierto, ibérico, se llama Antonio, es amigo de la infancia de Emma y es así como que el hombre más _hot_ que he conocido, claro, después de mi Toris… es un bombón…- decía el rubio soltando algunos suspiros que más bien parecían gemidos mientras que Iván otra vez no entendía para nada las reacciones del rubio, o mejor dicho no entendía el porqué de la emoción de ver al tal Antonio saliendo de ahí y también, dirigiéndose a su trabajo en el orfanato.

El castaño de ojos verdes por la mañana al salir de casa y encaminarse al trabajo se había encontrado con su amiga de la infancia Emma así que decidió acompañarla hasta su empleo como enfermera en la clínica Claymore, cosa que la verdad le parecía un poco escalofriante a Antonio pues nunca pensó que su tierna amiga de casi toda la vida algún día terminaría rodeada de enfermos mentales. En fin, caminaron juntos hasta el hospital platicando trivialidades y poniéndose al corriente de sus vidas pues por cosas del trabajo no habían logrado verse en un tiempo; Emma había entrado al hospital para marcar su ficha y dejar sus cosas antes de comenzar su jornada, después salió para platicar otro rato con Antonio hasta que se le hizo un poco tarde al muchacho para ir a su propio trabajo como voluntario en el orfanato que quedaba a unas cuantas calles de ahí, ambos se despidieron y prometieron verse pronto para no perder contacto.

Así que de nuevo tenemos a Antonio, saliendo del hospital sin saber que cierto par de pacientes lo estaban viendo de lejos, pensando en cómo le habría ido al nuevo chico Francis que le había parecido un poco peculiar, ese rubio de ojos azules en verdad era todo un personaje pero tal vez se llevaría bien con los niños… aunque para ser sinceros lo dudaba, daba la impresión de ser alguien petulante y presumido, pero como dicen por ahí "caras vemos, corazones no sabemos".

Antonio siguió caminando silbando alguna canción haciendo girar las llaves de la reja principal en su dedo índice hasta que por fin alcanzó a ver la oxidada verja del orfanato en donde había ayudado desde que era un adolescente, ganándose así la confianza suficiente para tener incluso una llave. Abrió y con el mismo buen humor cruzó todo el jardín hasta llegar al edificio en donde Francis se hacía cargo de los más pequeños, entró y tras ser recibido por una oleada de chiquillos hiperactivos que se le arrojaron encima emocionados al verlo.

-Hola niños- les saludó intentando caminar soportando el peso de algunos chicos que se le trepaban al cuerpo.

-¿Saben dónde está Fran?- les preguntó y de pronto los muchachitos parecieron perder ánimo y poner caras de molestia a la vez que se le quitaban de encima al ojiverde.

-Si, ese insoportable está con… ¿Cómo se llama?... ah si, Matt, arriba en los dormitorios- contestó uno de los niños.

-Muchas gracias, y ya deberían aprenderse el nombre de Matty, lleva mas tiempo que ustedes aquí y no saben su nombre- les recordó Antonio alejándose de los pequeños para ir hasta los dormitorios en donde se escuchaba todo un ajetreo, entre ellos un grito de Francis así que Antonio corrió hasta el lugar preocupado, mejor dicho, hasta el baño de donde salía el grito.

-¡Dios mío, chico! ¿Acaso tú planeas matarme de una pulmonía? El agua está helada- gritaba el rey de Diamantes saliendo del baño enredado en una toalla y mojado a la vez que Antonio entraba y solo veía al rubio junto con Matt

-Ya te había dicho que tenías que darte prisa, el agua caliente no dura mucho aquí-

-Pero es que estas condiciones son inhumanas, no puedo darme un buen baño porque el agua parece que la han sacado de algún monte nevado… definitivamente me muero si paso más días aquí- se quejaba (como ya era costumbre) Francis mientras tiritaba de frío la vez que Antonio al ver la escena solo se echaba a reír.

-Deja de quejarte y vístete o sino si te va a dar algo- le dijo Mathew tomando la ropa de Francis y entregándosela al rey que la tomó de mala gana mientras era guiado de nuevo por el niño hasta el baño para que se vistiera. Francis se metió de nuevo al pequeño y demasiado humilde cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta de un azotón tras de si, evidentemente molesto al mismo tiempo que Matt tan solo negaba con su cabeza.

-Hey Matty ¿Te llevas bien con su majestad?-preguntó Antonio acercándose.

-Hola Antonio… ah, pues lo intento, pero parece que solo es un rey mimado, tal vez en su reino nunca lo ponían a trabajar- se quejaba muy seriamente Matt caminando hasta una de las camas para sentarse y poner en sus piernas a su osito blanco de felpa.

-Pero supongo que es mi deber ayudarlo a sobrevivir hasta que regrese a su reino- concluyó el chiquillo encogiéndose de hombros y soltando un suspiro mientras que Antonio disfrutaba de ver a Matt tomándose aquello tan en serio pues era raro ver al pequeño socializando o haciendo algo con otra persona o cosa que no fuera su oso de felpa.

-Y dime Matt ¿Te parece que Fran es una buena persona?- le preguntó el castaño al chico que antes de responder fue interrumpido.

-Pero por supuesto que soy una buena persona ¿Acaso crees que el rey de Diamantes carece de virtudes? Yo siempre le doy lo mejor a mi pueblo, y ni que decir a mi futura reina, ella está bañada en oro, plata y las gemas más hermosas que puedas llegar a imaginar- presumió Francis saliendo del baño tan arreglado que era impresionante ver cómo podía dar una imagen tan glamorosa usando ropa tan sencilla.

-El dinero no lo es todo, no compra la felicidad- le dijo Antonio pensando que decir aquello era un mal ejemplo para Mathew.

Al escuchar esto Francis sonrió como si Antonio fuera un pequeño ignorante.

-Pero claro que si, yo he comprado hasta ahora la mía… todo tiene un precio muchacho, todo sin excepción alguna- le dijo viendo como el otro fruncía el ceño por aquel frívolo comentario.

-¿También tú?- preguntó entonces Mathew inocente como siempre, viendo con sus grandes ojos azules al rey que dejó desaparecer su sonrisa y miró por una décima de segundo la marca en su brazo.

-Si… incluso yo- contestó en tono sombrío… quedándose ligeramente ensimismado en recuerdos del pasado que lo habían marcado y que lo habían hecho como era hasta esos días.

-¡Ah! Dejemos de hablar de esto y vayámonos de aquí- desvió el tema Antonio notando como Francis de pronto se había quedado callado –Y tú Matty no hagas caso a lo que su majestad dice, es solo que él tiene tanto dinero que piensa que puede comprar todo, pero está equivocado ¿Verdad?- le preguntó al rubio que no dijo nada y tan solo desvió la mirada.

-Vengan, vengan que ya van a empezar las lecciones de los chicos y no podemos llegar tarde- decía Antonio pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Francis y tomaba de la mano a Mathew, los tres saliendo de los dormitorios caminando por todo el pasillo, bajando las escaleras yendo hasta un gran salón de clases en dónde había varios pupitres y se impartían las clases de todos los grados para los niños que eran de edades variadas. Mathew soltó a Antonio y se disponía a correr hasta uno de los pupitres pero antes de hacerlo fue detenido por Francis que lo tomó del cuello de su suéter impidiéndole seguir.

-No tan rápido muchachito- le dijo a la vez que este se volteaba y Francis se agachaba un poco para quedar a su altura.

-¿A dónde crees que vas con esa cara sucia y el cabello desarreglado?- le preguntó sacando de su bolsillo un pañuelo para limpiarle la nariz a Mathew que hizo gestos tratando de evitar que le restregara el pañuelo en la cara.

-Quédate en paz jovencito- le ordenó Francis con ese tono aristócrata, tan diferente de Antonio que siempre parecía cariñoso y animado.

-No importa, de todos modos nadie me ve- se quejaba Matt desviando la cara para que dejara de acicalarlo, así como un gatito que quiere escapar de la limpieza de su madre.

-Pero yo si te veo y no te permito andar así- respondió el rey haciéndole aquellos largos mechones rubios hacia atrás descubriendo mejor la cara ligeramente sorprendida de Mathew que pensó no haber escuchado bien "_Yo si te veo"_…

Finalmente Mathew se quedó en paz dejándose hacer mientras que Francis terminaba de ponerlo decente para que entrara al salón de clases.

-Ya estás listo- dijo por fin enderezándose y mirando cómo había dejado más presentable al chico que solo abrazó más fuerte a Kumajiro y agradeció en apenas un susurro mientras entraba al salón, de vez en cuando mirando de reojo a Francis como si estuviera asegurándose de que el rubio siguiera ahí.

-A pesar de ser tan superficial eres bueno Fran- le dijo Antonio dándole un par de palmaditas al rubio en la espalda que seguía molestándole que hiciera eso.

-Y yo ya te dije que soy una buena persona, la verdad es que no sé de donde sacas esa tonta idea de que soy superficial- dijo ofendido el ojiazul haciendo su larga melena hacia atrás.

-No te pongas así Francis es que a veces dices cosas que me hacen pensar mal, como lo del dinero y eso-

-Eso no es ser superficial, es ser realista y tú deberías dejar de llenar de ideas tontas al chico- le reclamó Francis haciendo reír al castaño.

-Y me lo dice el que se la pasa pregonando que es un rey- se burló Antonio viendo por segunda vez como Francis se molestaba por ello.

-¡Ya te dije que es la verdad! En serio te estás ganando el peor de los castigos- le amenazó Francis.

-Si claro, mejor acompáñame a ver a mis chicos, vendremos cuando terminen las clases de los pequeños- le dijo Antonio jalando a Francis para que lo acompañara mientras que Mathew los miraba a la distancia, estirando su cuello todo lo que podía para ver a donde se dirigían los dos adultos

-Oye Fran… parece que Matt está muy interesado en ti, por favor se bueno con él… para ese niño es difícil socializar, casi no habla y la mayor parte de los niños lo ignoran además de que lo único que conoce es este orfanato así que creo que un poco de cariño no le vendría mal- le pidió el ojiverde con un poco más de seriedad mientras que Francis solo seguía con su camino.

-Y por favor deja de decir esas cosas de que el dinero lo es todo, al menos enfrente de los niños- agregó viendo a Francis que se mantenía inexpresivo.

-Solo soy sincero, no hay nada de malo en ello- contestó restándole importancia al asunto ganándose con ello una mirada de reproche por parte de Antonio.

-En serio no sé cómo creciste como para tener la cabeza llena de esas ideas-

Al decir esto Francis no pudo evitar rememorar algunas cosas, una escena que recordaba bien en dónde él mismo era un chiquillo que rondaba la misma edad que Mathew, envuelto en sus ropas de terciopelo anaranjado, la corona que en aquel entonces le quedaba grande estaba bien puesta en su cabeza rubia tan solo resbalando de vez en cuando, y toda su habitación llena de juguetes diseñados por los más famosos jugueteros exclusivamente para él, no había ni siquiera un pedazo del piso de su habitación que no estuviera tapizado por algún juguete, una mesa cercana estaba a rebosar de exquisitos postres de todo tipo y el joven rey de Diamantes se encontraba viendo todo aquello de lo que era poseedor, con una sonrisa tan prepotente en sus labios que incluso hizo molestar a los hombres de la corte que estaban viéndolo disfrutar de sus lujos…

Pero cuando pidió algo que le fue negado entró en cólera y aquella habitación que estaba llena de tesoros que por su valor podrían alimentar a más de diez familias, terminó quemándola por mero capricho y berrinche… o eso fue lo que todos pensaron, que al joven rey le había entrado un puchero y había decidido quemarlo todo porque uno de sus deseos no fue cumplido… estaba tan enojado… sin embargo al día siguiente todo fue reemplazado, la sala que tan solo duró una noche vacía, a la mañana siguiente fue llenada de nuevo con todas las cosas e incluso más y mejores; ese día el rey Francis comenzó a convencerse de que las cosas materiales podían llenar vacíos, el dinero podía comprarlo todo y que lo único que necesitabas era oro en tus bolsillos para obtener lo que quisieras… incluso el cariño aunque este fuera fingido, después de todo su corazón era como aquella habitación: El día que quedara vacío siempre podría compra algo para llenarlo.

Sin darse cuenta y perdido en recuerdos llegaron al edifico en donde estaban los chicos de los cuales Antonio se hacía cargo, era notable la diferencia de edad ya que todos parecían actuar un poco más tranquilos muy al contrario de los pequeños monstruitos hiperactivos que correteaban por el otro edificio.

-¡Lovi!- llamó entonces Antonio a cierto chico sacando de sus pensamientos abruptamente a Francis que vio a Antonio con su cara radiante mientras le hacía gestos con la mano a uno de los muchachos -¡Lovi aquí!- siguió gritando e incluso su tono de voz ahora parecía algo soñador.

-¡Cállate bastardo, no me llames así!- le espetó el mencionado acercándose a los otros dos de mala gana.

Francis no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco al ver a Lovino y su tremendo parecido con la Sota de Corazones, aunque era evidente que no eran la misma persona sin embargo nunca pensó que hubiera dos personas tan parecidas sin que fueran parientes.

-¿Y tú que tanto miras?- preguntó molesto el adolescente al sentir la mirada de Francis que sin poner mucha atención al tono maleducado del Lovino tan solo se limitó a contestar.

-Nada… es solo que te pareces mucho a alguien a quien yo conozco- dijo sin dejar de pensar en la Sota.

-Lovi ya te he dicho muchas veces que no seas grosero con las personas- le reprendió Antonio aunque sin mucha dureza en su regaño.

-Me importa una mierda, y por cierto ¿Quién es este?- preguntó cuándo se dio cuenta de que no conocía al rubio afeminado.

-Otro descarado que finge no saber quién soy…- masculló Francis –Soy el r…-

-Él es Francis, es un nuevo voluntario- le interrumpió Antonio antes de que el ojiazul saliera con alguna de sus ridiculeces de que era un rey.

-Francis, este es Lovino- les presentó el castaño.

-Ya sé que es un placer conocerme jovencito, anda no seas tímido que puedes expresar tu emoción y besarme la mano- dijo Francis extendiendo su mano hacia Lovino que lo vio con algo parecido al asco en su rostro.

-Mejor tú me besas el culo o algo así- le recriminó el chico y a Francis casi se le va la respiración tras haber escuchado aquello.

-¡¿Pero cómo te atreves pequeño engendro?! ¡Te mandaré a quemar con leña verde! Es más, tus cenizas serán esparcidas por lo más inmundo de mi territorio y todas las generaciones de tu familia van a quedar manchadas por tu pecado, los repudiarán y serán señalados hasta que tu apellido muera con el tiempo ¡Me encargaré de ello, ya lo verás!- gritó iracundo Francis mientras que Lovino lo miraba aburrido.

-Vaya, eso suena terrible- comentó cínicamente ahora dirigiéndose a Antonio -¿De dónde sacaste a este loco?- le preguntó señalando a Francis que estaba rojo de la ira.

-Lovi, por favor compórtate- le rogaba el hispano

-Yo me comporto, este tipo es el que actúa raro- contradijo Lovino

-Raro… raro va a quedar todo tu rostro cuando te mande a arrestar y estés siete días y siete noches en los calabozos con los guardias- le siseó el rubio al otro

-En serio es muy raro…- volvió a decir el adolescente alejándose un poco de Francis que casi bufaba enojado.

-Ah… a Francis le gusta un poco el drama así que no lo tomes muy en serio- le dijo Antonio y el rey lo miró como si este fuera un traidor por haber dicho aquello.

-Si, ya me di cuenta- dijo el castaño obscuro barriendo con la mirada al ojiazul –bueno, si solo querías saludar yo me largo- pero antes de irse Antonio se lo impidió casi abalanzándose en un abrazo.

-No te vayas Lovi, aun falta tiempo para que comiencen tus clases, quédate con nosotros un rato- le pidió el ojiverde sin rendirse ante el repentino forcejeo de Lovino que intentaba quitárselo de encima

-Deja tus cursiladas para otro día, déjame ir- le ordenaba el chico peleando por liberarse

-Pero Lovi, ya no nos vemos tanto como antes- lloriqueaba Antonio como si fuera un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? Nos vemos todos los jodidos días ¿O se te olvida que trabajas aquí idiota?- le preguntó el chico siendo asfixiado por los brazos del mayor que negaba con la cabeza aun restregándose al cuerpo del otro.

-¡No es cierto! Desde que Feli fue adoptado ya no sales de tu habitación más que para lo necesario- se quejó Antonio y al decir esto Lovino lo empujó con tanta fuerza que fue capaz de quitárselo de encima.

-¿Y de quién diablos fue la culpa de que nos separaran? Mejor déjame en paz de una maldita vez y vete acostumbrando a no verme porque cuando me largue de aquí ya jamás me verás, ni a mi hermano tampoco- Lovino dijo con tanto resentimiento que todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral que ni siquiera Antonio se atrevió a romper y no le quedó mas remedio que ver a Lovino irse de ahí enojado.

-Lovi…- llamó Antonio en voz baja con cara triste.

-Ese chico es difícil, debe ser horrible estar enamorado de él cuando parece que te odia- comentó Francis sin mucho interés cruzándose de brazos.

-Si…- dijo Antonio para luego reaccionar por lo que había dicho Francis -¡No! ¡Quise decir que no! Yo no estoy enamorado de Lovi ni nada de eso, además él no me odia… solo está pasando por un momento difícil…- corrigió sonando desanimado de nuevo tras haber negado lo anterior.

-Di lo que quieras muchacho pero se te nota en toda la cara que ese chico hace tiempo te ha quitado el aliento, aunque él no parece corresponderte- dijo Francis también viendo la espalda de Lovino.

-No digas esas cosas que me puedes meter en problemas, Lovi es menor de edad y prácticamente está bajo mi cuidado… no puedo enamorarme de él…-

-Corrige lo que dices: No debes enamorarte pero claro que puedes, es más ya lo hiciste- Francis dijo viendo como una sombra de remordimiento se asomaba en la mirada de Antonio que al igual que el rubio seguía con los ojos la espalda de Lovino que se alejaba de ahí.

El adolescente iba caminado algo enfurruñado por las tonterías de Antonio que siempre estaba de empalagoso, haciéndose el cariñoso cuando había sido él el causante de otra separación con su mellizo. El castaño maldecía mentalmente al ojiverde mientras pasaba a un lado de la reja que daba a la calle y en donde alcanzó a divisar a cierta persona.

-El tipo que trae los libros…- dijo al ver a Arthur que iba en compañía de alguien más -¿Quién será ese otro loco? Parece que los raros abundan hoy- murmuró reparó en Alfred que aun vestía con su larga gabardina decorada con las picas y que parecía ir exageradamente animado en compañía de Arthur.

-Oye Alfred ¿Podrías bajarle dos decibeles a tu voz? Hablas demasiado alto- le regañó Arthur que rogaba que la tierra se abriera en dos y se lo tragara pues el muchacho a su lado le había hecho pasar tantas vergüenzas esa mañana que agradecido podría desaparecer de la faz del universo en cualquier momento, ya que a primera hora del día Arthur había decidido llevar al nuevo inquilino de su casa al doctor para revisar el tremendo golpe en la cabeza que se había dado y apenas llegaron y fue revisado, Alfred no había parado de soltar aquel cuento de que era un rey además de llamarle al doctor "curandero"; después de eso el ojiazul no había dejado de jugar con todos los instrumentos que encontró en el consultorio, incluso con el estetoscopio como si este fuera la cosa más interesante que jamás había visto en su vida y de estarle escuchando el corazón a medio mundo

Arthur esperaba que el doctor le dijera que Alfred sufría de delirios por el golpe pero no, estaba en perfectas condiciones, de hecho ¡demasiado perfectas condiciones! A lo que Alfred no dejó pasar la oportunidad de decir que era obvio, que "el rey de Espadas era el rey mas fuerte y poderoso de toda la Nación de los Naipes" lo que hizo que de verdad Arthur pudiera tomar una pistola y darse un tiro antes de seguir soportando aquello y la estruendosa carcajada del supuesto rey que no conforme con todo el teatro anterior, al salir del hospital dio una reverencia tan profunda y exagerada que hizo reír a todas las enfermeras (las que tal vez en vez de reír por las ocurrencias del muchacho más bien parecían burlarse del pobre chico).

Así que ahí estaban ahora camino a la librería de Arthur la cual tenía que haber sido abierta hace diez minutos.

-Esas personas eran muy amables e interesantes, nunca había conocido curanderos así, tenían artilugios muy raros- seguía hablando Alfred en una verborrea sin fin.

-Ya te dije que los llames doctores no curanderos y no eran artilugios, eran instrumentos de lo mas normales- le corrigió Arthur exasperándose.

-¿En serio? En mi reino no hay cosas así, aunque bueno, es raro que llegue a enfermarme, de hecho el que suele enfermarse es Yao, yo siempre le digo que debería dejar de fumar esa cosa que siempre tiene en su pipa pero no me hace caso, creo que es la única cosa en la que no me obedece- contaba y contaba Alfred tan solo escuchando un resoplido por parte de Arthur que por cuarta vez en esa mañana sacaba su reloj de bolsillo y miraba la hora.

-Alfred si sigues hablando te voy a abandonar en el psiquiátrico de aquí cerca- le amenazó Arthur entre dientes aun escuchando al muchacho.

-Pero si me abandonas ya no podré volver a mi reino, pero tampoco es como si tuviera intenciones de regresar- dijo haciendo un mohín con su boca metiendo las manos a su gabardina mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Otra vez con eso… yo creo que mas que un rey solo eres un adolescente que se escapó de casa porque no lo dejan hacer lo que quiere- dijo Arthur enfadado divisando su negocio.

-Si fuera capaz de escapar del palacio ya lo hubiera hecho en cualquier momento, pareciera que Yao tiene ojos en todos lados-

-Si es así entonces me pregunto cómo fue que diste aquí- decía sin mucho interés el ojiverde sacando las llaves del candado de la cortina de metal, lo abrió y la subió para luego abrir la puerta principal y al hacerlo una campanilla sonó indicando la llegada de ambos.

Los dos entraron y Arthur puso el letrero de Abierto en el cristal de la puerta, una vez más tuvieron que esquivar montañas de libros para poder llegar hasta el interruptor de la luz.

-Ya te había dicho que llegué aquí por obra de dos Comodines, de haber sabido antes que existían criaturas así en la Nación de los Naipes ya me hubiera ido de ahí desde hace mucho tiempo- contestaba Alfred ahora siendo ignorado por Arthur que iba de un lado a otro de la librería acomodando algunas cosas.

-Si Alfred, eso suena interesante pero ahora tenemos que hablar de algo más importante- dijo poniéndose las manos en la cadera y el muchacho por fin guardó silencio.

-Si quieres que te siga dando asilo en mi casa vas a tener que trabajar para al menos pagar tu hospedaje, si no te parece entonces puedes irte a cualquier otro lado en donde acepten a un rey prófugo- le advirtió el ojiverde viendo como de pronto Alfred parecía emocionarse mucho

-¡¿Trabajar?! ¿Así como los plebeyos en los campos?- preguntó dando incluso un saltito que no pudo reprimir.

-Wow, perdón por ser un "plebeyo"…- dijo molesto Arthur viendo como el otro rubio negaba efusivamente con su cabeza.

-¡No no! Está bien, ¡Quiero trabajar! Yao nunca me lo ha permitido, dice que eso es para la gente normal y que yo no soy normal…- dijo enfadado de pronto al recordar a Sota.

-Ah, pues me alegro de que te entusiasme el trabajo porque si empezabas a quejarte me iba a ver en la penosa necesidad de correrte… lástima que no lo hiciste- murmuró en voz baja lo último.

-¿Y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Arar los campos? ¿Llevar a pastar al ganado? ¿Cultivar?- enumeraba Alfred

-Eh… no, en primera estamos en la ciudad y segunda solo tienes que ayudarme a hacer la limpieza de todo el lugar y acomodar bien los libros ¡SIN MALTRATARLOS!- le advirtió enfatizando bien este punto –En serio Alfred, si le haces algo a alguno de mis preciados libros vas a lamentar haber caído frente a mi tienda- le dijo en tono amenazante que no logró asustar a Alfred quien solo rió de nuevo con aquella carcajada que hizo eco por toda la librería.

-No te preocupes Arthur, una vez Yao me dio permiso de ayudarle a limpiar sus tazas de porcelana y no rompí ni una sola, esto será como un juego de niños- le tranquilizó el rubio sacándose la gabardina y el saco que llevaba debajo, se desabotonó los puños de sus mangas para doblarlas hasta arriba de sus codos y así comenzar con la tarea que el ojiverde le había encomendado.

-Como sea, solo limpia y ya. Ah y también los libros que están en una caja de cartón, esos son para donarlos al orfanato- le ordenó Arthur yendo a la trastienda para sacar todo lo necesario y tal vez quitar unos cuantos kilos de polvo a sus estantes ya que a decir verdad, hacía tiempo no le daba una limpieza profunda a ese lugar.

Alfred no perdió tiempo a la hora de ponerse a trabajar, tal vez por su exceso de energía sin embargo el que estuviera ocupado no lo hacía callarse ya que mientras estaba subido en una pequeña escalera limpiando el ultimo estante de uno de los muchos libreros aun platicaba con Arthur que intentaba leer en silencio, obviamente no lo lograba.

-Si Yao me viera ahora mismo seguro se desmaya de la impresión- el ojiazul soltó un par de risitas tras decir esto –mataría por ver su cara- agregó pensando de nuevo en el moreno y sus constantes regaños.

-Oye Alfred, siempre estás hablando de ese tal Yao ¿Acaso es tú único amigo?- le preguntó algo molesto el dueño de la tienda dándole la vuelta a la hoja de su libro esperando alguna larga respuesta por parte de Alfred, en cambió no escuchó nada así que un poco extrañado por esto alzó la vista para ver al muchacho que sentado en lo más alto de la escalera parecía algo triste y pensativo.

-¿Alfred?- llamó Arthur pensando que tal vez había tocado una fibra delicada en el chico.

-Yao es mi Sota, o mejor dicho es mi sirviente… como soy un rey no puedo congeniar con otras personas que no sean de la corte u otros reyes así que toda mi vida he estado con Yao ya que a los demás tan solo los veo en algunas audiencias y fiestas. Cuando era pequeño tampoco me permitían jugar con otros niños así que la Sota de Espadas es la única que ha estado conmigo prácticamente toda mi vida…- explicó jugando tristemente con el trapo húmedo que tenía entre las manos y con el que estaba limpiando el librero.

-¿Y tus padres?- preguntó entonces Arthur a lo que Alfred levantó la cabeza sonriente.

-No los conozco, cuando un rey nace es separado de su familia para ser criado dentro del palacio… ningún rey conoce a sus padres o hermanos- siguió diciendo retomando su tarea de limpieza en el librero –Es por eso que la Sota me ha criado toda la vida, así que respondiendo a tu pregunta, entonces creo que si, Yao es mi único amigo- dijo riendo de nuevo en voz alta, tan animado como siempre otra vez, hasta que de pronto sintió un jalón en su ropa, el chico bajó la mirada encontrándose con un apenado Arthur.

-Perdona… por haberte hecho hablar de eso- se disculpó el rubio pensando que si quitaba todo el cuento del reino y del sirviente, Alfred era nada mas un chico huérfano y solitario lo que sonaba realmente triste.

-No te preocupes, eso tan solo es una realidad a la que ya me he acostumbrado…- dijo sin parecer muy sincero respecto a eso- ¿Y tú Arthur? ¿Tienes amigos?- le preguntó bajando un peldaño de la escalera para seguir con el siguiente estante mientras que el mencionado tan solo rodó los ojos y dio otro resoplido.

-Digamos que nunca he sido muy sociable- respondió regresando a la mesa en donde estaba leyendo.

-Pero conmigo has sido muy bueno, deberías estar rodeado de gente- decía el rubio sacando uno a unos los tomos para pasarles el trapo, claro, siendo tan cuidadoso como podía.

-Espero eso haya sido sarcasmo…- comentó Arthur abriendo el libro en la página que marcaba su separador que no era mas que una hoja de maple seca.

-Te imagino lleno de hermanos y también de muchos amigos- comentó Alfred alegre acomodando los libros por tamaños.

-Bueno en eso si tienes razón, tengo cuatro hermanos mayores, soy el más joven pero nunca nos llevamos bien, es mas, cuando yo era adolescente escapé de casa, casi me volví un delincuente así que la gente no solía estar cerca de mi- contó Arthur de manera tan natural que casi parecía que ambos rubios eran conocidos de toda la vida.

-¡¿En serio escapaste de casa?! ¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó otra vez emocionado el ojiazul pausando una vez mas su trabajo.

-En aquel entonces pensaba como tú, que querían controlar mi vida porque…- Arthur se detuvo de su relato al darse cuenta de que ya estaba entrando en demasiada confianza con alguien a quien apenas conocía.

-¿Por qué?- le incitó Alfred a seguir contando a pesar de que Arthur pareciera algo renuente a hacerlo, sin embargo recordó que este le había contado cosas acerca de si mismo así que tal vez lo justo sería corresponderle de la misma manera.

-Porque toda la vida he estado enfermo, tengo un mal en el corazón y mi familia siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer… yo en esos tiempos tomaba su preocupación como represión y me rebelé, no me importaba si lo que hacía era peligroso o me mataba solo quería vivir mi vida como quisiera así que me fui de ahí y ya, nada interesante- contó como si de verdad aquello no tuviera gran relevancia pero para Alfred aquello sonaba como toda una odisea hasta que reparó en la primera parte del relato.

-Entonces estás enfermo…- dijo el muchacho -¿Y es doloroso eso de lo que padeces?- preguntó con sincera preocupación dejando un poco extrañado a Arthur que no esperaba aquella reacción.

-No, solo tengo que tomar mi medicamente y no hacer actividades físicas muy intensas, casi se podría decir que soy un debilucho- concluyó dándole la vuelta a la hoja de su libro, escuchando como Alfred bajaba rápido la escalera y corría (o intentaba correr entre los libros) hasta llegar a Arthur.

-¡Eso es! Ya sé porque los Comodines me trajeron aquí- dijo de pronto tan animado que incluso asustó a Arthur que de un sobresaltó quitó la vista de su libro.

-¡Porque eres débil! Uno de los Comodines dijo que yo tenía el poder pero no la sabiduría para usarlo, tal vez por eso me han traído contigo ¡Para cuidarte!- rió de manera exagerada por su descubrimiento y continuó –El rey de Espadas no dejará que nada te pase, seré tu héroe personal y demostraré a esos Comodines que soy tan sabio como poderoso- volvió a reír pensando que estaba en lo correcto sin embargo antes de poder seguir con sus carcajadas heroicas, Arthur le dio un golpe con el grueso tomo en la cabeza.

-Si héroe, sálvame pero limpiando este lugar. Termina o no te doy de comer- le ordenó y Alfred resignado volvió a limpiar sobando su cabeza en el lugar donde le dio el golpe, pero satisfecho de saber a qué había sido enviado además de que no le molestaba cuidar de Arthur; el ojiverde le agradaba pues lo trataba de manera normal, no con esa exagerada cortesía, se sentía bien que le hablaran como a una persona común.

El ojiazul caminó de nuevo hasta la escalera, pasando a un lado de una de las ventanas en donde vio una pequeña cabeza rubia correr, tal vez una que se le hacía algo familiar sin embargo no le dio importancia y siguió limpiando ignorando a Peter que se alejaba de la librería corriendo.

-Ese tonto de Gilbert… no puedo creer que sea tan sensible, apenas le digo un par de verdades y se desaparece-murmuraba el chiquillo enfadado caminando por las calles con su cola escondida entre su ropa pero luciendo su sombrero con cuernos que hacía que mas de una colegiala se volteara a verlo para comentar lo lindo que se veía el niño.

-Oh no… solo falta que esté con Feliciano…- supuso Peter deteniéndose un momento de su caminar –Definitivamente debe estar ahí ¡Gilbert idiota!- exclamó echándose a correr por la calle doblando en una de las esquinas a toda velocidad y siguiendo recto.

Peter ya se sabía de memoria la dirección del tal Feliciano, no porque se la pasara vigilándolo, sino porque era Gilbert quien siempre estaba tras él a pesar de todas y cada una de las protestas del niño, este siempre terminaba yendo a esa casa.

Finalmente tras correr al menos una media hora más llegó por fin a la residencia de Feliciano y buscó alguna ventana por la cual asomarse, seguramente Gilbert era lo suficientemente descarado para entrar a la casa aunque no era así, Gilbert no estaba ahí.

Feliciano era el que estaba en casa, para ser más específicos estaba en la cocina tratando de preparar algo de pasta para comer y calmar un poco su hambre. El castaño movía la olla con salsa de tomate mientras soltaba un leve quejido por su muñeca lastimada al mismo tiempo que alguien más entraba a la cocina.

-Ah… perdona…- dijo el rey Ludwig viendo como Feliciano se sobresaltaba y soltaba el cucharón con el que movía la salsa provocando un ligero estruendo a la hora de que los metales chocaron.

-Ve~…- solo eso alcanzó a decir el temeroso castaño que volteó a ver a Ludwig al que había dejado quedarse a dormir en su casa, no porque de verdad lo quisiera sino porque había sido un favor para Gilbert.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó Feliciano pegándose hasta la estufa para quedar lo más lejos del rubio que pudo ver como el muchacho se llevaba una de sus manos a la muñeca contraria cubriendo el moretón que él mismo le había dejado por el jaloneo de la noche anterior.

Un dejo de arrepentimiento se dejó ver en el rostro de Ludwig que se acercó a Feliciano el cual quiso hacerse a un lado antes de que el ojiazul se aproximara más pero fue demasiado tarde ya que cuando acordó, el rubio ya estaba frente a él.

-Por favor, acepta mi más sinceras disculpas por todo el ajetreo de anoche y por haberte lastimado; sé que no es excusa pero estaba fuera de mis cabales y no sabía lo que hacía- se disculpó el rubio bajando un poco su cabeza.

Feliciano vio lo apenado que estaba Ludwig, incluso como su voz antes fuerte e imponente, ahora era solo profunda, ronca y calmada… totalmente diferente de la noche anterior.

-Ve~, tú también perdona- dijo repentinamente el castaño a lo que Ludwig alzó su rostro sin esperar aquello. –Perdón por haber huido de pronto… es que pensé que eras alguno de los veladores del orfanato que me había descubierto hablando con mi hermanito- explicó el castaño ligeramente avergonzado, por su parte Ludwig parecía un poco extrañado por lo que había dicho el muchacho

-Nunca me dijiste que tuvieras un hermano…- comentó Ludwig olvidando que no estaba hablando con su Sota. Feliciano tan solo ladeó ligeramente su cabeza confundido por aquel comentario.

-Eso es porque apenas nos conocemos ve~…- dijo el castaño haciendo regresar a la realidad al rubio.

-Oh… cierto, perdona de nuevo- se disculpó otra vez desviando la mirada tal vez avergonzado de que alguien tan correcto como él estuviera haciendo tantas tonterías como primero ir a perseguir a alguien que no era su sirviente, salirse de control por un malentendido y ahora confundiendo por segunda vez a ese jovencito.

-¿En serio me parezco tanto a esa otra persona?- le preguntó entonces Feliciano realmente curioso de saber si había alguien más aparte de su hermano que fuera tan parecido a él.

Ludwig volvió a ver al chico, fijó su mirada en los ojos almendrados, en el cabello castaño e incluso en el rizo extraño que sobresalía de su cabeza… lo viera por donde lo viera era la Sota de Corazones.

-Si… podría jurar que son la misma persona…- contestó sin dejar de examinar con la mirada el gesto curioso de Feliciano que solo soltó un "ve~" como solía hacer, hasta en eso era igual al mas fiel de sus sirvientes.

-Ya veo, por eso estabas tan enojado, porque pensabas que yo era tu amigo- razonó el castaño

-¿Amigo?- preguntó Ludwig como si aquella palabra le fuera extraña e indiferente sobre todo si al pronunciarla pensaba en Feliciano, la Sota…

-Si, ese que Gilbert decía era… ¿Cómo decía?- el chico trató de recordar algunos segundos murmurando cosas -¡La Sota de Corazones!- dijo por fin acordándose

-Si, Feliciano, bueno, el otro Feliciano- especificó al ver como el chico reaccionaba ante su nombre –es mi sirviente, por ende lleva el título de Sota- explicó el rubio mientras que a Feliciano parecía costarle un poco de trabajo entender lo que quería decir.

-Por cierto… ¿Tú quién eres?- preguntó el moreno apenas dándose cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de quien había hospedado en su propia casa. Ludwig al escuchar la pregunta puso su espalda lo mas recta que pudo a la vez que alzaba la frente y la barbilla mientras se llevaba una mano tras la espalda y otra frente a su estómago.

-Yo soy el legítimo rey de Corazones- contestó con aquella voz firme que llegaba a intimidar aunque Feliciano no parecía conforme con esa respuesta.

-Ve~ te pregunté _quién eres_ no_ qué eres_, dime tu nombre- le regañó el muchacho y parecía como si el ojiazul se descolocara un poco por ello… ¿Quién era?

-Ludwig… ese es mi nombre- respondió sin agregar su título y al hacerlo así, sin anteponer la palabra "Rey" se sintió casi vulnerable.

-Mucho gusto Ludwig- dijo el muchacho y el rey sintió un leve escalofrío recorrerle la columna al escuchar de voz de Feliciano su nombre… pues ahora que lo pensaba, su Sota nunca lo había llamado por su nombre de pila, siempre era "mi señor" o "su majestad"… nunca "Ludwig".

-E…el gusto es todo mío- contestó el rey saliendo de su momentánea impresión viendo la sonrisa radiante del castaño que parecía ya haberle perdido el miedo al otro hombre y Ludwig sintió un ligero alivio al ver aquella sonrisa, de hecho jamás se había percatado de que la sonrisa de aquel que había sido su sirviente por tantos años podía llegar a relajarle de esa manera ¿Por qué se daba cuenta hasta ese momento?... ¿Por qué hasta que no sabía si volvería a verlo a pesar de que pareciera que lo tenía justo frente a él?

-Muy bien Ludwig, ya que estás aquí y nos hemos presentado ¿Por qué no me ayudas a cocinar?- le propuso el chico haciéndose a un lado para dejar ver las ollas y la mesa llena de vegetales.

-Tendrás que excusarme Feliciano pero yo nunca he cocinado- respondió apenado el rey puesto que era verdad, él siempre estaba ocupado en asuntos totalmente diferentes así que todo aquel trabajo culinario era obligación del resto de la servidumbre, a decir verdad, el rubio jamás había puesto un pie en la cocina de su palacio.

-Eso sí que es un problema ve~- comentó Feliciano volviendo a sonreír -¡No importa! Puedes ayudarme con algo sencillo, yo te enseñaré como- le dijo al rey que tragó saliva sonoramente, eso de cocinar no parecía nada sencillo.

Finalmente terminó ayudando a picar algunos vegetales para hacer una ensalada que acompañaría la pasta, y como había dicho Feliciano, era una tarea facil a pesar de que sus cortes eran algo burdos y dejaba azotar el cuchillo contra la tabla de manera violenta, pero era agradable hacer algo fuera de lo común además de que Feliciano hacía mas ameno el momento de tanto que platicaba. El chico le había contado acerca de que sus "tutores" habían salido de viaje y le habían dado permiso de quedarse en casa solo, también de que en esos momentos no asistía a la escuela pues había tenido problemas en su colegio anterior y cabe mencionar que al contar esto el chico había parecido entristecerse un poco; también le narró cómo cada noche desde que sus tutores salieron de viaje iba a ver a su hermano que aún estaba en el orfanato, justo como la noche anterior.

-Dime Ludwig ¿Tú de verdad eres un rey?- le preguntó cambiando abruptamente el tema a lo que sin dejar de poner atención a los vegetales y el cuchillo, el rubio respondió.

-Así es, aunque ahora mismo no sé dónde me encuentro ni siquiera si mi reino está bien en estos momentos-

-Ve~ recemos para que así sea- dijo Feliciano aspirando el aroma de la pasta que no tardaba en quedar lista -¿Entonces si eres rey también tienes una reina?- seguía preguntándole abriendo la olla para revisar los fideos.

-Si- contestó secamente el ojiazul

-¿Y es bonita? Me encantan las chicas lindas- seguía cuestionándole el castaño emocionado a lo que Ludwig dejó de picar la verdura.

-Kiku, mi reina, es hombre- aclaró Ludwig viendo la cara de sorpresa que puso Feliciano ante esto –En nuestra nación no importa si la reina es hombre o mujer ya que una marca en su cuerpo es la que los designa como parte de la realeza y Kiku la tiene- explicó tan solo para que Feliciano entendiera.

-Ya veo, como la que tú tienes en tu pecho- dijo el muchacho recordando el corazón rojo que le había visto a Ludwig

-Exacto, cuando a una persona le aparece la marca de la reina en su cuerpo es su deber contraer nupcias con el rey- siguió diciendo Ludwig a lo que Feliciano se sentó sobre la mesa de la cocina y no dijo nada pensando en aquello que recién le había dicho Ludwig.

-Que cruel…- comentó entonces el castaño con su mirada perdida y Ludwig volteó a verlo teniendo la sensación de que aquella conversación ya la había tenido antes pero aun así decidió continuarla.

-¿Por qué cruel?- preguntó.

-No poder estar con la persona que amas… eso es cruel- respondió Feliciano con la misma expresión ausente mientras que Ludwig iba a contestar aquel comentario sin embargo el castaño se le adelantó.

-Ojalá tu reina se haya casado contigo sin haber tenido que ser separado de una persona especial y sea muy feliz a tu lado- dijo optimista Feliciano columpiando sus pies aun sentado en la mesa. El rubio una vez mas sintió un pesar en su pecho al escuchar aquello.

-No lo sé… Kiku no suele hablar de si mismo, mucho menos de su vida antes de ser reina, de hecho es incluso mas reservado que yo así que a veces es difícil saber que está pensando- dijo Ludwig mientras que Feliciano bajaba de la mesa.

-Parece una persona interesante, me encantaría conocerlo ve~, pero ahora vamos a comer, la pasta está lista- anunció el castaño.

El chico sirvió la pasta y ambos comieron mientas que Feliciano le hacía preguntas interminables a Ludwig que pacientemente respondía todas y cada una de las interrogantes del chico quien parecía estar escuchando un increíble cuentos épico; las horas pasaron en medio de la charla y el devorar pasta, tanto así que pronto la noche los alcanzó.

-Oh, ya es hora- dijo de pronto Feliciano interrumpiendo los relatos de Ludwig.

-¿Hora de qué?-

-De ir a ver a mi hermanito- respondió Feliciano y en un instante se levantó de la mesa, puso todos los platos en la tarja para lavarlos mas tarde y corrió hasta su habitación para tomar una chaqueta.

-Vamos, tú también vienes- le ordenó a Ludwig tomándolo del brazo para que los dos salieran juntos de la casa.

Tomaron un autobús y caminaron unas cuadras que Ludwig logró identificar ya que eran las mismas calles por las que el día anterior había estado persiguiendo a Feliciano, incluso el lugar en donde el Comodín se apareció; continuaron derecho, pasaron por un enorme hospital, después por una librería de libros viejos, varios negocios, casas y departamentos hasta que a los lejos se alzaban los edificios que conformaban el orfanatorio del Sagrado Corazón de Cristo.

Rodearon toda la verja en silencio y tratando de no hacer ruido con sus pasos hasta llegar al patio trasero en donde alguien ya los esperaba, o por lo menos esperaba a Feliciano; Ludwig logró ver entre la penumbra la sombra del hermano del castaño, no pudo evitar cierto asombro al reparar en el parecido entre los dos, aunque el famosos hermano parecía un poco mas salvaje que el propio Feliciano, ahí parado con el seño fruncido y los brazos cruzados como esperando que alguien llegase a atacarlo o buscar problemas con él.

-_Fratello- _llamó en susurros Feliciano el cual no se aguantó las ganas de correr hasta la reja en donde el otro muchacho se relajó un poco a la vez que una breve sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. Feliciano por fin estaba frente a él y enlazaba sus manos con las del mayor a través de los huecos de los barrotes de la reja mientras juntaban sus frentes y se sonreían, uno con más sinceridad que él otro que intentaba reprimirse.

Ludwig que estaba a unos metros de ahí mirándolos a ambos llegó a pensar que de no saber que esos dos chicos eran hermanos, bien podría creer que aquella escena era la de dos amantes en medio de un encuentro furtivo protegidos por la obscuridad de la noche guiados por la luz de la luna… y por alguna extraña razón… el pensar en eso, le hizo sentir mal.

/

**Otro capítulo, ufff, espero les haya parecido interesante pues cuando estaba releyéndolo para corregir errores, me dije a mi misma: "Como que estos reyes están medio traumaditos" y luego volví a decirme: "Nah, todos tenemos traumas y complejos" Así que espero hayan disfrutado de los reyes acomplejados y sigan leyendo.**

**Ahora, muchas gracias por los reviews y sus palabras, en serio las personas que leen esto y aparte comentan, son awesome, si son awesome y bueno, gracias de nuevo, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	5. Entre dos mundos

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Entre dos mundos

El par de hermanos mellizos estaban frente a frente tan solo separados por la verja que se alzaba marcando la distancia entre los dos. Feliciano no paraba de soltar algunas risitas mientras intentaba acercarse todo lo posible a su hermano aunque aquella reja insistía en mantenerlos separados.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto idiota?- le preguntó Lovino de mala gana a Feliciano sin soltarle las manos que seguían entrelazadas con las suyas.

-Ve~ perdón- se disculpó el menor sonriente, tan feliz de ver a su hermano que no podía esconderlo.

-¿Te aseguraste de que nadie te siguiera?- le preguntó de nuevo el mayor a lo que Feliciano solamente asintió con su cabeza tranquilizando tan solo por segundos a Lovino pues antes de siquiera darse el permiso de relajar su siempre ceño fruncido, reparó en la presencia de Ludwig que se mantenía a cierta distancia observándolos.

Casi por reflejo, Lovino jaló de la mano a Feliciano haciendo que este echara todo su cuerpo contra la reja en un vano intento de alejarlo del extraño.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?- le preguntó el mayor a su hermano perforando con la mirada a Ludwig quien una vez más puso su espalda bien recta.

-Perdona mi falta de modales no era mi intención interrumpir su encuentro, mi nombre es Ludwig y estoy aquí ya que tu hermano ha tenido la bondad de darme posada en…- antes de que el rubio pudiera seguir con su discurso, Feliciano logró separarse de su hermano y le cubrió la boca al ojiazul.

-¡Lo invité a comer! Ve~… solo eso- dijo el menor de los muchachos riendo de manera nerviosa ganándose por ello un gesto acusador por parte de Lovino que se cruzó de brazos y con su dedo índice le ordenó a Feliciano que se acercara de nuevo a lo que su mellizo obedientemente hizo caso; justo cuando el de ojos almendra estuvo frente a su consanguíneo este le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado en la coronilla.

¡Ve~!- lloriqueó Feliciano llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo has golpeado?- saltó entonces Ludwig dispuesto a defender a Feliciano, en cambio fue Lovino el que se impuso primero.

-Tú no te metas- le dijo alzando la voz ahora dirigiéndose a su hermano -¿Y tú porque estás invitando gente extraña a comer?-

-Ve~ no es un extraño, es amigo de Gilbert- respondió el chico y Lovino le dio otro golpe en el mismo lugar.

-¡Ya te dije que dejes de juntarte con ese cabeza de pollo!- le regañó mientras Feliciano sollozaba como un chiquillo por los golpes antes dados.

-Hey, sé que esto es un asunto entre hermanos pero no puedo permitir que agredas a mi Sota- le dijo con firmeza el rubio como retando al muchacho olvidando que no se trataba de su sirviente de quien hablaba

-_Io faccio quello che voglio con mio fratello (Yo hago lo que quiera con mi hermano)-_ dijo el mayor en su lengua natal percatándose de que Ludwig no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho.

-_Feliciano, stare lontano da questo tipo e anche testa di pollo (Feliciano, aléjate de este tipo y del cabeza de pollo también)- _le dijo de manera mas seria aun con una mirada de sospecha sobre el rubio.

-_Ve~ Ma il fratello, lo sai che è mio amico Gilbert e Ludwig è una brava persona, ma è un re che si è perso! (Pero hermano, ya sabes que Gilbert es mi amigo y Ludwig es una buena persona, es mas ¡Es un rey que está perdido!)_- contestó el menor poniendo de nuevo sus manos en los barrotes.

-_Già grande per credere in queste sciocchezze. __(Ya estás grande para creer en esas tonterías)-_le reprendió Lovino acercándose a su hermano mirándolo fijamente a los ojos -_Non possiamo fidarci di Feli nessuno, solo io e te (No podemos confiar en nadie Feli, solo estamos tú y yo)- _le dijo en casi un susurro mientras que Ludwig pasaba la mirada de uno a otro tratando de descifrar que era lo que decían.

-_Ma… (Pero…)- _intentó replicar el jovencito.

-_Ma niente. Feli, si sa che la gente sembra essere impegnati in separati, ed è molto vicino a tornare insieme, non hèches perdere all'ultimo momento. (Pero nada. Feli ya sabes que las personas parecen estar empeñadas en separarnos; ya falta muy poco para volver a estar juntos, no lo eches a perder a último momento)- _le advirtió intentando no sonar tan severo pues podía ver la cara triste de Feliciano.

-_Va bene… (Está bien…)-_ accedió el menor en un murmullo bajando la cabeza haciendo sentir un poco de remordimiento a Lovino que soltó un ligero gruñido al ver a su hermano así, por lo tanto en un movimiento brusco que buscaba ser un poco mas delicado, le obligó a alzar la cara poniendo sus dedos bajo la barbilla de su mellizo.

-Todo esto va a valer la pena- le dijo por fin dejando de hablar en italiano y Ludwig pudo entender que le decía aunque no sabía a qué se refería con aquello, solo notaba como el otro castaño trataba de sonreír a pesar de lo que pareció ser una discusión.

-Es hora de que te vayas, el imbécil de Antonio no tarda en salir y puede verte- dijo Lovino volteando la cabeza viendo por encima de su hombro cerciorándose de que nadie se acercara.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana- se despidió Feliciano alejándose un poco pero antes de separarse por completo de la reja Lovino lo tomó por la manga de su abrigo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas sin la bendición? Ayer no te la pude dar, ven aquí- le volvió a regañar

-Ve~ pero hermano… Ludwig está viendo- murmuró avergonzado Feliciano mirando de reojo al rubio que de verdad no entendía de que hablaban.

-Si, y Dios también así que no te comportes como un malcriado y acércate-

Haciendo pucheros y con la cara algo sonrojada por la pena, el muchacho se acercó a su hermano que haciendo una cruz con sus dedos comenzó a persignar a su mellizo, primero dibujando la señal de la cruz en su frente, en sus labios, en su pecho mientras recitaba una oración y luego hizo una gran cruz pasando desde su frente, hombros y ombligo para que finalmente Feliciano besara los dedos de Lovino. Feliciano hizo lo mismo con su hermano mientras que Ludwig los observaba siguiendo con suma atención los movimientos de la mano como si aquel fuera el ritual mas extraño que hubiese visto jamás en su vida.

-Listo, ya vete o te atraparán- ahora le corrió Lovino sacando sus brazos por los huecos de las rejas dándole de empujones a Feliciano que solo reía ya que era la culpa del mismo Lovino que aun siguiera ahí y no se hubiera ido, así que se alejó despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano, seguido de Ludwig que le dedicó una última mirada al mayor de los consanguíneos el cual se la correspondió y casi parecía que podría apuñalarlo con los ojos.

-Tú hermano es una persona difícil de tratar- comentó Ludwig mientras caminaban, habiéndose alejado lo suficiente de la gran verja.

-Ve~ perdónalo, es simplemente que es un poco… celoso…- lo defendió Feliciano sonriente al estar consciente de lo mucho que su hermano lo celaba.

-¿Y por eso te golpea? No veo como eso pueda tener sentido- replicó el ojiazul de manera reprobatoria al recordar el par de coscorrones que el supuesto celoso le dio al otro chico y que hizo reír a este.

-Es que no sabe expresarse bien aunque si lo llegaras a tratar te darías cuenta de que es una buena persona ¡Es el mejor del mundo!- exclamó Feliciano incluso levantándose de puntillas al decirlo haciendo que Ludwig enarcara una ceja por el comentario.

-Me cuesta mucho creer lo que me dices-

-Ve~ la gente suele decir eso pero no importa porque yo lo sé, sé que mi hermano es bueno y lo mejor de todo, que siempre estaremos juntos- aseguró soltando un par de risas

-Lo dices con mucha confianza- le dijo Ludwig aun caminando, escuchando lo que parecían ser pasos detrás de ellos pero ignorándolos pensando que eran solo imaginaciones suyas.

-Es porque confío en ello- respondió Feliciano enlazando sus manos detrás de su espalda mirando al cielo embelesado –Después de todo Lovino es mi otra mitad… tenemos que estar juntos siempre…- comentó con una voz suave y soñadora sin dejar de ver la luna, sin percatarse de que Ludwig se había detenido de su caminar al escuchar aquello.

¿Por qué ese comentario… dolía…? Se preguntó Ludwig al ver la espalda de Feliciano alejarse lentamente, sintiendo como si este fuera a desaparecer en medio de la penumbra de la calle solitaria y el sonido de aquellos pasos que se hacía mas fuerte…

Esperen… ¿Pasos?

Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, Ludwig volteó hacia atrás intentando descubrir quién los estaba siguiendo, sin embargo apenas pudo divisar una figura que se aproximaba corriendo sin darle tiempo a Ludwig de reaccionar ya que pasó como un rayo a su lado dirigiéndose a Feliciano.

-¡FELI!- gritó la voz ya conocida de cierto peliplateado que sin perder el tiempo se había abalanzado al castaño rodeándole la cintura y alzándolo para darle vueltas emocionado.

-¡Gilbert!- dijo tan solo en respuesta Feliciano siendo cargado y dando vueltas en el aire hasta que por fin sus pies tocaron el suelo aunque algo mareado. –Ho… hola- saludó tambaleándose mientras que casi por instinto Ludwig se ponía frente a él encarando a ese Gilbert que a pesar de traer su cabeza descubierta no lucía aquel extraño par de cuernos.

-Oye Feli ¿Lovino te contrató un guardaespaldas o algo así?- preguntó viendo de pies a cabeza al rubio que se mantenía preparado para atacar si fuese necesario

-No, ¿Que no lo recuerdas? Él es Ludwig- intentó acordarle Feliciano poniéndose a un lado del ojiazul que insistía en mantenerse en una especie de guardia.

-Pues no… no lo recuerdo- respondió el ojirrojo acercándose mas a Ludwig que no se dejó intimidar aunque Gilbert en realidad solo lo estaba viendo mejor.

-Eres raro Gilbert… - comentó entonces Feliciano haciendo reír al otro.

-Kesesese, tú eres el raro Feli, a veces me hablas de cosas que yo nunca hice- contestó el otro acariciándole la cabeza como si fuese un cachorrito.

-No, tú eres el que las olvida- contradijo el chico a lo que Gilbert solo negó con la cabeza pensando que Feliciano siempre decía disparates como aquellos.

-Y dime Feli ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche en la calle?- preguntó revisando su reloj de pulsera.

-E… estaba dando un paseo con Ludwig- mintió de manera pésima -¿Y tú?- también preguntó tratando de desviar el tema.

-Iba al orfanato, Toño y yo quedamos de ir por unos tragos ¡Es Viernes y él está encerrado con un montón de mocosos! Lo que ese hombre necesita es una buena cerveza- dijo alegre Gilbert a la vez que Ludwig no le quitaba los ojos de encima, casi esperando que fuera a sacar la cola y los cuernos para tener un pretexto para atacarlo.

-Ya veo… bueno, espero se diviertan, nosotros tenemos que irnos- se despedía Feliciano dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás jalando por la camisa a rubio para que lo siguiera a pesar de que este parecía no querer irse antes de darle unos buenos golpes al albino.

-Está bien, cuídate y no te preocupes que no le digo a Antonio que fuiste a ver a Lovino- también se despidió Gilbert dándole la espalda caminando en la dirección contraria escuchando como Feliciano preguntaba cómo era que sabía acerca de su visita a su mellizo, pero es que era muy fácil leer a Feliciano, era el peor mentiroso del mundo.

Gilbert caminó por la misma dirección donde el castaño acababa de pasar, se llevaba las manos a las bolsas de su chaqueta mientras tarareaba una canción que se le había quedado grabada en la cabeza, a veces cantaba en voz alta solo porque no había nadie a su alrededor hasta que pronto identificó las grandes rejas del orfanato y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en sus labios, amaba ir de fiesta con uno de sus mejores amigos.

El ojirrojo se detuvo frente a la reja y con una moneda tocó la verja esperando a que Antonio fuera a recibirlo y no tardó mucho ya que a lo lejos vio a su amigo que iba acompañado de un niño y otra persona, tal vez un voluntario.

-¿Quién es ese?- preguntó Francis viendo la silueta de alguien que estiraba su brazo saludando a Antonio que respondía el saludo también ondeando su mano mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de Mathew quien iba cerrando sus ojitos por el sueño pero se obligaba a mantenerse despierto, de hecho todo el día no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera estar con aquellos dos.

-Es Gilbert, un amigo de la preparatoria- contestó Antonio mientras se acercaban a la reja.

-Gilbert… ¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes?- se preguntó a si mismo Francis cerrando los ojos para hacer memoria mientras caminaban hasta que Antonio se adelantó un poco para abrirle a Gilbert, habiéndolo hecho, Francis por fin abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el que pensaba era aquel tramposo Comodín.

Gilbert entró al jardín saludando de un abrazo a Antonio y revolviéndole el cabello a Mathew que apenas reaccionó pues estaba casi cayéndose de sueño mientras que Francis era una piedra, con sus ojos abiertos como platos y su boca que intentaba articular alguna palabra sin resultado, incluso señalaba al ojirrojo con su dedo.

-¿Y tú eres…?- preguntó Gilbert a lo que Francis solo…

-¡Tú rufián de poca monta!-gritó el rey de Diamantes aventándosele a Gilbert encima -¡Comodín desgraciado, criatura sacada del mismísimo infierno!- le gritaba incluso trepándose a la espalda del peliblanco que entre gritos de sorpresa intentaba defenderse del rubio que subido en la espalda del ojirrojo se le enganchaba al cuello con todas las intenciones de estrangularlo.

-¡Al fin te atrapo diablo infeliz! ¡Pagarás por haberte atrevido a atentar contra el rey de Diamantes!- gritaba sin soltarse del Gilbert que se sacudía tratando de tirar al otro.

-¡Francis! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¡Suelta a Gilbert!- le ordenaba Antonio soltando a Mathew que había despertado repentinamente tras el alboroto y veía al rey perdiendo todo su glamour…

-¡Antonio quítame de encima al "principito", me va a matar!- pedía ayuda el albino hasta que por fin el castaño pudo separarlos.

-¿¡Que mierdas te sucede!?- gritó exaltado Gilbert habiendo sido rescatado.

-¿Qué esperas que me suceda cuando te veo aparecer frente a mi con tal cinismo?- le espetó Francis aun siendo detenido por Antonio mientras que Mathew asustado se escondía tras las piernas del rey.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo ni siquiera te conozco- replicó Gilbert.

-Sigue fingiendo Comodín que ni siquiera escondiendo tus cuernos y tu cola podrás engañarme ni tampoco podrás salvarte de la sentencia que te espera cuando volvamos a mi reino. Es más, te mandaré al reino de Tréboles para que sea el mismo Iván quien te juzgue y no tenga piedad de ti- amenazaba colérico Francis mientras que Gilbert se encogía de hombros sin saber muy bien si eso era una amenaza de verdad, había escuchado muchas a lo largo de su vida… pero esa… parecía una pésima broma.

-Fran Fran tranquilízate y mejor lleva a Matt a dormir, estás cansado y alucinando- trataba de tranquilizarle Antonio que ahora comenzaba a temer por la salud mental del rubio.

-¡Yo no alucino! Déjame buscar la evidencia de que se trata del mismo diablo- y de un fuerte empujón alejó a Antonio para acercarse a Gilbert en el instante y a base de forcejeos le tomó la cabeza buscando entre sus hebras plateadas aquel par de cuernos.

-¡Hey no toques mi awesome cabello!- le recriminaba el ojirrojo dando un salto cuando Francis pasó sus manos de su cabeza a su espalda, alzándole la playera y palpándole toda la base de su columna (y tal vez más abajo…) tratando de descubrir su cola.

-Wo, ¡Esto es acoso sexual!- chilló Gilbert al sentir las manos colándose de su cintura para abajo. -¡Este tipo me quiere violar!- agregó separándose del ojiazul que lo miró ya no enfadado sino con una expresión que parecía de indignación.

-Créeme cuando te digo que he tocado mas de lo que te acabo de tocar a ti, y mucho mejores cuerpos así que no te sientas tan especial como para pensar que yo te quiero asaltar de esa manera- se defendió Francis a la vez que Antonio le cubría los oídos y los ojos a Mathew y Gilbert se abrazaba a si mismo algo asustado.

-Fran ¡Ya basta! Lleva a Mathew a dormir y tú también duérmete, ah, y ofrécele una disculpa a Gilbert- le ordenó enfadado Antonio a lo que Francis tan solo acomodó su cabello tras su oreja y miró tan altivo como pudo a Gilbert que se alejaba algunos metros de él.

-Te has salvado por esta vez Comodín, solo porque no tengo las pruebas para acusarte pero cuídate diablo porque el rey de Diamantes siempre obtiene lo que quiere y ahora mismo quiero tu cabeza- le amenazó de nuevo dándose media vuelta comenzando a caminar.

-No te quedes a atrás muchachito, tienes que ir a dormir antes de que te quedes dormitando en la yerba- le ordenó a Mathew que volteó a ver a Gilbert y luego siguió a Francis que daba aquellos elegantes pasos largos columpiando sus brazos con la cabeza tan en alto que emanaba autoridad y elegancia a su paso

-¿Por qué atacabas a Gilbert?- le preguntaba Mathew casi corriendo a un lado de Francis para lograr seguirle el paso.

-Ese tal Gilbert no es otro mas que el culpable de que yo esté aquí, lejos de mi reino- contestó Francis subiendo las escaleras azotando sus pies contra los peldaños enfadado.

-¿Es el malvado hechicero?- cuestionó de nuevo el rubio emocionado entre respiraciones agitadas pues casi saltaba de escalón en escalón para quedar a un lado del rey que seguía recto por el pasillo hasta los dormitorios.

-Así es ¡Míralo tan cómodo apareciendo en mis narices! Retándome el muy sin vergüenza- refunfuñaba el rubio entrando al dormitorio y ahora dirigiéndose hasta la cama de Mathew esperando al chiquillo para que este de un solo salto subiera en ella sentándose mirando emocionado a Francis.

-Pero él no parece ser un villano, es amigo de Antonio y nunca lo he visto hacer algo malo- decía el niño a lo que Francis pareció pensativo de pronto.

-Las apariencias engañan… yo sé que ese Comodín trama algo… - murmuraba ahora viendo a Matt –Es hora de que me ayudes- le dijo a lo que el otro se arrodilló en la cama para quedar un poco mas a la altura del rubio mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Tienes que estar bien atento de ese tipo, cuando venga y esté con ese otro sirviente lo mantienes bien vigilado, si hace algo sospecho me lo informas de inmediato- le ordenó a lo que Matt escuchaba atento como si su vida dependiera de cumplir aquella misión.

-Muy bien, ya que sabes cual es tu deber, cámbiate y metete a la cama- le ordenó a lo que Mathew sacó de debajo de su almohada su pijama pulcramente doblada, se la puso e hizo caso a Francis el cual lo arropó bien y le quitó los lentes como si aquello fuera una rutina de varios años, lo hacía con tanta naturalidad que ni siquiera al mismo Mathew le parecían raras aquellas atenciones que solo tenía con él, no con el resto de los niños que ya estaban dormidos cada quien en su cama.

-Francis…- le llamó Mathew antes de que el mencionado fuera a apagar las luces -¿Me dejas ver tu marca otra vez?- le pidió esperando que el rey no se enojara, en cambio el ojiazul solo hizo una mueca de disgusto pero aun con ello accedió, estirando su mano dejando ver el diamante amarillo garigoleado que tanto le gustaba a Mathew, de hecho le gustaba desde la primera vez que lo vio.

-No sé porque te parece tan interesante- comentó Francis ahora cruzándose de brazos.

-Es bonita- tan solo contestó Mathew escondiendo su barbilla bajo los cobertores sin embargo el rey no dijo nada, tan solo apagó las luces y salió del dormitorio caminando hasta la ventana del pasillo mirando su propia marca… es que a diferencia de Mathew, él la veía como una maldición.

Francis soltó un suspiro tratando de ignorar el tatuaje que había estado toda su vida con él y volteó a ver al exterior desde la ventana, alcanzando a divisar a Gilbert que por alguna extraña razón iba solo, ya no con Antonio; con la capucha de su sudadera ahora puesta sobre su cabeza.

-¡Te atraparé Comodín!- le gritó Francis desde la ventana logrando que el peliblanco volteara con una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios.

-Lo estaré esperando su majestad- contestó Gilbert en voz baja desde el patio notando la silueta de Francis adentrarse en el pasillo. El otro Gilbert hacia un rato ya se había ido con Antonio a un bar y en su lugar, el Comodín aprovechó para dar una vuelta y escapar de Peter y sus sermones un rato, divirtiéndose viendo las peripecias del rey de Diamantes.

-Ahora que lo pienso…-comenzó a decir Gilbert para si mismo mientras caminaba por los jardines del orfanato –no he ido a visitar al trébol- y dicho esto siguió caminando hasta la verja la cual saltó para llegar al otro lado como si esta tan solo fuera una pequeña barda insignificante.

Como ya era su costumbre, iba de techo en techo con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón pensando en que ahora mismo tal vez Peter estaría buscándole como loco en la Nación de los Naipes. Si, también iría para haya… las reinas y las Sotas igualmente merecían un poco de su increíble atención, pero no sin que antes pasara a echarle un vistazo a Iván ¿Cómo estaría sobrellevando las cosas el temido rey de Tréboles encerrado con un loco? Porque si Feliks estaba ahí era porque estaba loco… justo como el mismo rubio había dicho cuando recién conoció a Iván.

El Comodín por fin llegó al hospital de decoración austera y casi deprimente, logró infiltrarse en el edificio pues para un Comodín hacer eso era pan comido, después de todo había logrado meterse al palacio de la capital, un hospital era nada comparado con aquel lugar abarrotado de soldados.

Caminó por los pasillos dando saltitos de niño pequeño, asomándose de puerta en puerta hasta llegar a la que correspondía al rey y dónde este ya estaba profundamente dormido, murmurando cosas entre sueños otra vez, rogando en medio de su somnolencia que no lo dejasen solo… encogiéndose en su cama haciéndose un ovillo esperando así protegerse de alguna amenaza invisible. El peliblanco podía ver desde la pequeñísima ventana de la puerta como Feliks parecía despertarse por los quejidos del rey y con cuidado se levantaba de su cama, caminando en puntillas hasta el otro, pasándole con ternura una mano por el cabello, inclinándose un poco para decirle algo al oído que pareció haber tranquilizado un poco a Iván.

-Su majestad siendo consolado por un loco… quien lo diría…- murmuraba Gilbert dejando a Feliks y a Iván.

El rubio se sentó en la orilla de la cama del rey esperando que este se calmara por completo y sus malos sueños desaparecieran.

-Ivancito ¿Qué es lo que tanto te atormenta?- preguntó Feliks notando el respirar agitado del ojivioleta.

Porque Iván seguía soñando, sabía que aquellos sueños eran proyecciones de sus peores miedos, de sentir esa soledad de la que había sido víctima toda la vida. Nadie se le podía acercar al rey porque era el supremo gobernante, nadie podía intimar con su majestad, nadie podía ser mas que un simple sirviente para el que terminó por convertirse en el mas temido rey de todos… nadie debería tratar de tocar aquel corazón gélido… el rey solo era eso: Aquel que ocupaba el trono; pareciese como si la marca que lo designaba como tal también le había quitado el derecho de ser persona… simplemente tenía que cargar la corona en su cabeza, ver por su pueblo, dejar de ser hombre y ser solo el rey de Tréboles.

-_No me dejen solo…-_ pidió de nuevo entre sueños sintiendo de pronto los rayos de sol golpearle de lleno en la cara así que despertó por fin de aquella tortura que representaba soñar y miró la ventana con barrotes y la maya de metal, se restregó los ojos con las manos y buscó a Feliks con la mirada el cual ya estaba levantado y estaba recogiéndose el cabello en una coleta, sosteniendo algunos mechones con varios pasadores.

-Buenos días majestad ¿Estás así que como que súper listo para otro día?- le preguntó fijando el ultimo pasador en su cabello para dejar bien al descubierto su rostro.

-Buenos días joven Feliks- saludó Iván incorporándose en la cama, y como había dicho el rubio, listo para otro día aunque él no lo quisiera.

El par de pacientes terminaron de alistarse para salir a desayunar o por lo menos tragar eso que les decían era comida, pasaron un rato en la sala de "entretenimiento" ya que la puerta que daba a las escaleras de la azotea estaba vigilada por uno de esos gorilas vestidos de blanco por lo tanto no les quedó más remedio que soportar al resto de la gente todos en la misma sala. Mientras Iván leía alguno de los libros que estaban en el librero, Feliks se dedicaba a arreglarse las uñas con una lima que tras una larga discusión, le dejaron conservar pues decían era un objeto peligroso para otros pacientes… como si el ojiverde no tuviera una colección de objetos peligrosos entre sus pertenencias.

Las horas pasaban en un aburrimiento mortal, Iván casi terminaba el libro y Feliks no dejaba de ver en dirección a la puerta de emergencia hasta que milagrosamente el hombre de blanco fue llamado a quien sabe dónde, la verdad es que a Feliks no le interesaba en lo absoluto ya que apenas vio al tipo alejarse tomó a Iván por la muñeca sin avisarle y lo jaló haciendo que este tirara el libro y solo fuera obligado a correr junto con el rubio que no lo soltó hasta haber subido todas y cada una de las escaleras.

-¡Por fin, casi libertad!- exclamó Feliks cuando abrió la puerta que daba a la azotea y sintió una brisa que le refrescó.

-Que bien, sentía que me ahogaría si me quedaba mas tiempo ahí- dijo aliviado Iván también dando una gran bocanada de aire.

-Ósea como que esos tipos nos torturan así horrible teniéndonos en esas cuatro paredes- comentó el rubio recargándose en las rejas mirando al patio mientras que el rey tomaba asiento en el piso simplemente disfrutando de la brisa que soplaba ahí, sintiendo como mecía sus cabellos y movía los extremos de su bufanda.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, cada quien perdido en sus propios pensamientos, de vez en cuando se escuchaban los ruidos de la calle, otras veces voces que venían del edificio o sencillamente algunos pajarillos que iban a pararse a la gran reja, todo era tranquilidad hasta que…

-¡Ah!- gritó o mas bien gruñó Feliks de pronto en un claro signo de frustración -¡Quiero salir de aquí ya! ¡Quiero ir de compras, quiero ir a bailar, quiero tomar un café capuccino, quiero tener sexo, por el amor de Dios!- gritaba haciendo que Iván se sonrojara por aquel ultimo comentario –Toris… ya no tardes, sácame de aquí- se quejó por ultimo recargando su frente en las rejas dando exagerados y fingidos lamentos.

-Joven Feliks, siempre hablas de ese Toris ¿Quién es él exactamente?- preguntó entonces Iván tratando de ignorar su bochorno por el grito indecoroso de Feliks y su frustrado deseo sexual.

El ojiverde al escuchar la pregunta no pudo evitar voltear con una gran sonrisa en sus labios y se llevó las manos al pecho para soltar un largo suspiro.

-Toris es así como que mi hermoso príncipe, ese que estoy esperando para que me saque de aquí- contestó dando otro suspiro.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido?- cuestionó de nuevo el rey y la mueca feliz del ojiverde se desvaneció dejando lugar a una expresión de enfado.

-Porqué él ahora mismo está en Lituania, ya te había dicho antes que fuimos separados… como que nuestros padres nunca iban a aceptar que sus primogénitos resultaran ser homosexuales ¿Qué diría la sociedad? ¿Cómo podrían ellos tener un par de hijos marica? Que se pudran- maldijo escupiendo al piso perdiendo momentáneamente su imagen de diva.

-Yo no veo nada de malo en que dos hombres estén juntos, me parece de lo mas normal- comentó entonces Iván recordando que en su reino dos hombres podían casarse si uno de ellos llevaba la marca de la reina en su piel, justo como Kiku y Ludwig o Arthur y Alfred.

-¿Verdad que no hay nada de malo? Osea Toris tampoco le ve nada de malo, incluso cuando era heterosexual, antes de que yo lo volviera gay, claro…- dijo en una risita maldosa –Toris siempre ha sido el único que ha visto en mi mas de lo que todos ven…- continuó diciendo mirando de nuevo hacia el patio con cierta melancolía.

-Desde que yo era niño sabía que era "diferente" y siempre me excluían por eso, me molestaban e incluso me llegaron a golpear pero Toris, él fue el único al que no le importó que yo usara falda, tacones y maquillaje… que no fuera igual al resto- decía ahora con una leve sonrisa en sus labios, soltando un suspiro genuino.

-¿Y no era más fácil entonces ser como los demás?- preguntó Iván interrumpiéndole –Si eras como ellos entonces no hubieras tenido problemas, nadie te hubiera excluido…no hubieras estado solo- dijo viendo como Feliks sonreía y se llevaba las manos a la cadera como si estuviera a punto de dar el discurso mas importante de su vida.

-Escúchame bien Iván amorcito: Las burlas y la soledad duelen…- comenzó a decir acercándose con pasos largos contoneando su cadera hasta el ojivioleta, poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar frente a él –**pero el dolor de traicionarse a si mismo por encajar… ese si que es insoportable- **terminó de decirle clavando su par de esmeraldas en las iris violeta del rey que se estremeció por lo penetrante de aquella mirada.

-Pero dejemos de hablar de mi, tú me tienes que contar acerca de tu esposa porque como que no se me ha olvidado. Digo, me quedé totalmente en shock cuando me dijiste que estás casado- le dijo tomando asiento frente a él ansioso de escuchar lo que tenía que decir el rey.

-¿Y qué quieres saber de ella?- dijo Iván sonriendo sin entender a que venía el entusiasmo de Feliks.

-¡Todo! Quiero saber cómo es que se fijó en ti… bueno, no me malinterpretes, estás hecho totalmente un bombón pero como que tu personalidad no es de lo mas agraciada…-comentó sin querer ofender a Iván -¡Dime! ¿Cómo es ella?-

Iván pareció meditar un poco la pregunta, se llevó una mano a la barbilla tratando de recordar todas las cosas que hacían única la personalidad de su reina.

-Pues verás… Elizabetha es… ella es una mujer muy hermosa, aunque cuando recién nos presentaron vestía como un hombre, nunca le han gustado los vestidos- dijo riendo recordando la primera vez que vio a la castaña con sus 16 años y su ropa de varón. –Pero no solo es bella, también es muy fuerte no se deja intimidar por nadie, mucho menos por otro hombre, es explosiva y parece que no puede estar quieta si no dice lo que piensa, solo se tranquiliza cuando escucha la música del piano y es muy sentimental cuando cree que nadie la ve. Sin duda Elizabetha es una gran mujer- contó Iván viendo la cara embelesada de Feliks.

-¿Y cómo fue que se enamoraron? ¿Ósea la miraste por primera vez, hubo chispas y decidiste que era la mujer para ti? ¿O fue así como que la súper aburrida historia de amigos a novios y de novios a esposos?- preguntaba el rubio esperando escuchar una apasionante historia de amor, en cambio Iván solo sonrió.

-No para nada, Elizabetha no me quiere a mi, ella está enamorada de alguien mas, incluso antes de casarnos ya lo estaba- explicó restándole importancia al asunto con una sonrisa como si aquello no fuera la gran cosa pero Feliks pareció completamente descolocado por esa respuesta ¿Cómo podía decir con tanta naturalidad que su esposa amaba a otro como si nada?

El rubio estaba a punto de reclamarle su falta de interés por un tema tan delicado pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo alguien mas los interrumpió ya que la puerta de la azotea fue abierta dejando ver a la enfermera Emma volteando a sus lados buscando a los dos únicos pacientes suficientemente intrépidos para burlar a los hombres de blanco y subir hasta ahí.

-Aquí estás Feliks, es hora de tu terapia, ya sabes que el doctor se pone de mal humor cuando llegas tarde- le regañó la rubia con una mano en la cintura y con la otra deteniendo la puerta.

-Emma preciosa acabas de interrumpir un súper chisme- dijo enfadado Feliks haciendo pucheros con sus labios escuchando a Iván reír.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ve a tu terapia- le ordenó a lo que el ojiverde tan solo soltó un bufido y se levantó.

-Este asunto queda pendiente Ivancito- le advirtió al rey y se fue junto con Emma.

-Parece que te estás llevando muy bien con Iván- le dijo la enfermera mientras bajaban las escaleras a lo que el otro tan solo soltó un par de risitas enlazando su mano cariñosamente con la de la chica.

-Nada importante bella, solo como que platicamos a veces y ya- respondió

-Si claro, ese "platicar a veces" se ha convertido en estar todo el día juntos-

-Eres una exagerada Emma, si quisiera estar junto a alguien todo el día sería con ese pedazo de hombre sensual que tienes por amigo de la infancia- dijo Feliks mordiéndose el labio inferior al solo pensar en Antonio.

-Pues Antonio ya está apartado, solo para que lo sepas- le informó Emma viendo como Feliks fruncía el seño un poco.

-Pues no importa, yo de todos modos tengo a mi Toris y como que con él nadie me hace falta- dijo alegre Feliks que aun caminando de la mano con Emma sintió como esta se detenía repentinamente mientras parecía un poco triste por aquel comentario.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó el ojiverde a la chica que intentó forzar una sonrisa y negó con su cabeza.

-Nada, démonos prisa, el doctor te espera- y ambos siguieron por la escalera hasta la puerta de emergencia en donde se tuvieron que soltar de las manos para evitar malos entendidos y problemas mayores.

-No le causes problemas al doctor- le advirtió la enfermera a Feliks que estaba acostumbrado a tener una actitud altanera con los médicos –nos vemos luego- se despidió la chica viendo a Feliks caminar hasta uno de los consultorios mientras que ella solo fue hasta su puesto de trabajo; tenía un par de horas de descanso así que aprovecharía para pasar a la librería y recoger un libro que había encargado, por lo tanto se quitó la cofia, se puso su suéter y tomó su bolsa para salir del hospital.

La muchacha iba por la calle con sus audífonos en las orejas para hacer mas amena la caminata hasta la librería que quedaba un poco retirada y tal vez sería mas fácil tomar un autobús, pero ella prefería caminar, esperaba que así los buenos deseos de Feliks con respecto a reducir un par de tallas se hicieran realidad de esa manera.

Escuchando las melodías de su reproductor de MP3 y cantando en voz apenas audible llegó a la esquina de la calle de dicha librería vieja, apresuró un poco el paso hasta llegar y en la acera encontró a un jovencito rubio de ojos azules que estaba barriendo la fachada del local.

-Buenos días- saludó Emma atenta suponiendo que se trataba de un empleado del local.

-Buenos días señorita- contestó alegre Alfred viendo a la muchacha entrar al negocio mientras él se quedaba afuera continuando con su tarea de limpieza.

-Arthur me hizo levantarme muy temprano hoy- se quejó Alfred deteniéndose un momento de barrer apoyando sus manos en el palo de la escoba y en ella su barbilla para dar un gran bostezo sabiendo que la dama ya no lo veía. -¿Por qué siempre quiere que todo esté limpio?- murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo pensando en una respuesta para su propia pregunta a la vez que veía el ir y venir de algunos peatones por las calles.

-¡No debo pensar en eso!- dijo de pronto volviendo a ponerse derecho –esto es trabajo y tengo que cumplir, sino cuando Yao me vea jamás me creerá que trabajé y no me dejará en paz- se regañó a si mismo el rubio empezando a barrer de nuevo, cuidando de que todo quedara bien limpio aunque debía admitir que era un deber aburrido pero nadie dijo que laborar era fácil, además su gente en los campos nunca se quejaba, él debía hacer lo mismo sino sería una vergüenza de rey.

Minutos después Alfred vio a la señorita rubia de minutos antes, salir con un libro envuelto en papel marrón, tras ella Arthur la despedía y luego volteaba a ver a Alfred que estaba muy concentrado en una tarea tan sencilla como aquella.

-Cuando termines puedes entrar y seguir con los libreros- le dijo viendo como la banqueta estaba quedando impecable.

-Si, en un momento voy…- dijo primero animado y luego su voz se volvió un poco mas baja al tiempo que veía a alguien al otro lado de la calle…

-¿Alfred?- le llamó Arthur pasándole una mano enfrente de la cara al muchacho que seguía con la mirada a cierta persona. Arthur siguió la dirección de los ojos del rey y se percató de que el muchacho veía a un tipo de facciones asiáticas de largo cabello negro recogido en una coleta y que caminaba hasta la otra avenida.

-Yao…- dijo Alfred a la vez que una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios -¡Sostén esto, ahora vengo!- le dijo a Arthur casi arrojándole la escoba echándose a correr tras el tal Yao.

-¡Hey Alfred, espera!- gritó Arthur dejando la escoba y dispuesto a ir tras Alfred porque no confiaba en el chico, menos si esa persona no era quien decía el muchacho. Así que dio un par de pasos para alcanzar al joven pero se detuvo apenas recordó que la puerta del negocio estaba abierta, así que regresó, cerró con llave y volvió a ir tras él.

-Maldita sea Alfred, sabes que no puedo correr- maldecía yendo lo más rápido que podía sin exigirle mucho a su cuerpo ya que su corazón débil no podría soportar que corriera a la misma velocidad que Alfred así que iba a una velocidad significativamente más lenta que la del ojiazul.

En solo cuestión de segundos el rey se le perdió de vista así que maldiciendo una segunda vez entre dientes fue caminando por la calle asomándose en cada local y callejón esperando encontrar a su hiperactivo nuevo empleado, sintiendo su corazón palpitar rápido y por ende provocándole un poco de dolor, pero nada que fuera para preocuparse.

El de ojos verdes anduvo por las calles por las que seguramente Alfred pudo haberse metido y gracias al cielo no tardó mucho en dar con el jovencito aunque no de la manera en que esperaba.

-¡Yao duele, suéltame!- gritaba el rey captando la atención de Arthur que al doblar una esquina se encontró con Alfred… tirado en el piso boca abajo con el asiático encima de él torciéndole el brazo en alguna especie de llave.

-¡Te voy a soltar cuando te lleve con la policía aru!- exclamaba el moreno haciendo mas presión en el brazo de Alfred que golpeaba el piso por el dolor.

-En serio Yao, te lo ordeno ¡Sueltame ahora mismo!- le decía el ojiazul.

-Nadie me ordena nada aru- contradecía el asiático

-Soy tú rey, hazme caso- replicaba Alfred apretando sus dientes soportando el dolor en su brazo.

-O…oye suéltalo por favor- intervino entonces Arthur a lo cual ese supuesto Yao solo lo miró con sospecha.

-¿Tú también vas a venir a darme órdenes aru?- preguntó sin dejar a Alfred libre.

-No, solo te pido por favor que lo sueltes- respondió Arthur -¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que lo tengas así?- preguntó viendo la elaborada llave que le estaba aplicando al ojiazul.

-Pues este tipo se me acercó muy confianzudo a hablarme, yo le dije que no lo conocía pero el insistía en que era mi "rey" y yo su sirviente ¡Nadie me dice sirviente aru! Además ni siquiera sé por qué un tipo tan raro sabe mi nombre aru- explicó Yao ahora dedicándole un gesto de indignación a Alfred.

-Estás diciendo disparates- aun alcanzó a decir el rey siendo sometido ganándose con ello que Yao torciera mas su brazo haciendo gritar al muchacho asustando un poco a Arthur pues temía que fuera a romperle el brazo de verdad.

-¡Espera, espera! Suéltalo por favor, él ah… él te ha confundido con alguno de sus compañeros de su juego de rol, perdónalo por favor- se inventó de pronto Arthur poniéndose una mano a un lado de su boca para que el resto de la gente no pudiera escuchar lo que decía, solo el moreno.

-Está un poco zafado de la cabeza así que necesita atención especial…- volvió a mentir dedicándole una fingida mirada de lástima al pobre Alfred que se retorcía en el piso.

-¡Esto es inaudito! ¿Por qué estás tratando a tu rey de esta manera? Estoy bien consciente de que te he hecho enojar varias veces pero llegar a esto es demasiado- decía Alfred intentando levantarse en vano.

-Te lo dije…- le dijo Arthur al que tenía sometido al rey, así que algo renuente soltó por fin a Alfred que de inmediato frotó su brazo y su hombro adoloridos.

-Parece que dices la verdad, pero si se atreve a acercárseme otra vez le rompo todos los huesos aru- advirtió Yao

-Te juro que no vuelve a suceder- decía Arthur ayudando a Alfred a levantarse mientras que el oriental se alejaba de ellos enfadado mascullando cosas en lo que parecía ser chino.

-Oye Yao ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Alfred dispuesto a seguir al que pensaba era su Sota pero antes de dar siquiera un paso el ojiverde lo tomó de su brazo lastimado provocándole un quejido.

-No, ¿Tú a dónde vas? Si yo no llego ese tipo te hace pedazos el brazo y todo lo demás ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?- le reprendía el otro dándole un ligero golpecito otra vez en su extremidad lastimada.

-Ouch, pues pensaba en ir por mi Sota, ¡Ese es Yao! mi sirviente, la Sota de Espadas y ahora mismo se está yendo- reclamó el ojiazul otra vez intentando ir tras el moreno sin embargo Arthur se lo impidió de nuevo.

-Basta Alfred, claramente ese no era tu sirviente, Sota, amigo, lo que sea-

-¿Y entonces porqué respondió a su nombre?- cuestionó el muchacho desafiándolo.

-Porque el mundo es pequeño, mucha gente tiene el mismo nombre, recuerda que tú mismo pensaste que yo era alguien a quien conoces solo porque nos llamamos igual. Ahora vamos de regreso, te voy a revisar ese brazo- le ordenó haciéndolo caminar a pesar de los pucheros del chico que lo seguía, mirando de vez en cuando tras su hombro esperando que su sirviente regresara para pedirle una disculpa.

-Tú si que tienes un don para meterte en problemas, seguro así fuiste a dar a mi tienda con tremendo golpe en la cabeza, por andar metiéndote con tipos que saben defensa personal- decía Arthur en un regaño sin fin, de hecho todo el camino hasta la librería se la había pasado reprochándole a lo que Alfred solamente se limitaba a escucharlo, rodando los ojos de vez en cuando; nunca pensó que hubiera alguien aparte de su Sota que fuera capaz de regañarlo tanto.

Entraron de nuevo al local y el ojiverde le ordenó al rey que se fuera a la trastienda para poder ver su brazo lastimado y tan solo asegurarse de que el ataque no hubiera pasado a mayores así que un sumiso Alfred hizo caso y arrastrando los pies se encaminó hasta el pequeño cuarto detrás de la tienda, tomó asiento y se quitó la playera (ya que Arthur le había prohibido terminantemente que siguiera usando la ropa con la que había llegado).

-Muy bien, te pondré hielo en el hombro- decía el otro rubio entrando al cuartito deteniéndose de ponto cuando vio a Alfred sentado con el torso descubierto ya que de verdad no esperaba descubrir que el joven tuviera un esculpido vientre (al menos no después de verlo devorar comida como si fuera a ser el fin del mundo), pero mas allá de su atlética figura, algo más hacia que esto quedara en segundo lugar, y eso era el gran tatuaje que el ojiazul lucía en su costado derecho.

La pica de la baraja inglesa estaba impresa en su piel, abarcaba desde el hueso de su cadera hasta la ultima de sus costillas, toda era negra y estaba llena de detalles garigoleados.

Arthur carraspeó intentando recuperar su voz y tratando de no hacer tan notorio su repentino nerviosismo mientras se acercaba al chico que aun frotaba su hombro el cual estaba ligeramente hinchado.

-Que gran tatuaje- comentó sin poder dejar de ver la marca de nacimiento de Alfred y de paso sus bien trabajados abdominales.

-No es un tatuaje, es una marca- corrigió Alfred estremeciéndose a la hora en que la bolsa con hielo tocó su piel, soltando un gemido al percibir un poco de alivio en su musculo afectado, logrando con ello que Arthur se pusiera un poco mas nervioso y solo tragara saliva.

-Vaya… ¿Y qué significa?- preguntó porque tal vez había un significado en aquella figura graba en la piel del chico.

-Es el símbolo que me identifica como el legítimo rey de Espadas- contestó Alfred a lo que Arthur no pudo evitar dar un resoplido… de nuevo aquella historia.

-Déjame verlo mejor- le pidió tratando de desviar el tema de aquel estúpido cuento de hadas.

Miró con atención cada uno de los detalles y pudo darse cuenta de que parecía que las líneas que formaban la pica eran como repujados en la piel del muchacho, por lo tanto, queriendo cerciorarse de eso pasó su dedo índice y medio por la marca acariciando los trazos que habían estado ahí desde el nacimiento del rey… provocándole a Arthur un extraño sentimiento que lo asustó y quitó su mano repentinamente de encima e incluso hizo su mano hacia atrás.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó extrañado Alfred algo sorprendido por la repentina reacción del otro.

-Nada es solo que…- comenzó a decir Arthur tratando de poner en orden sus propios pensamientos y emociones –… justo en este momento sentí como si te conociera de toda la vida- contestó sin poder entenderse a si mismo.

-Me dio la impresión de que ya nos hemos visto en otro lugar… o en otra vida- agregó en apenas un susurro estando bien consciente de que aquello sonaba tonto e incoherente.

¿A ustedes nunca les ha sucedido? Lo que suelen llamar _deja-vu_… ese sentimiento de nostalgia que da cuando vas a un lugar nuevo pero sientes ya haber estado ahí, conocer a alguien y que te dé la impresión de haberse visto antes…

Tal vez en realidad si ha pasado, si hemos estado en lugares, vivido situaciones, conocido personas… en otro plano, justo como Arthur y la reina de Espadas.

La reina caminaba por el palacio, siendo escoltado por Yao que a unos metros detrás le vigilaba las espaldas, era una noche normal, todos ya estaban preparándose para ir a dormir e incluso la servidumbre terminaba las labores de último momento y Arthur no era la excepción, ahora mismo se dirigía a sus aposentos para descansar después de otro ajetreado día de búsqueda y dictar ordenes; podía sentir sus parpados luchando contra su voluntad para ser cerrados, de vez en cuando reprimía bostezos y el cuerpo le pesaba exigiéndole descanso.

Arthur casi saboreaba su cama, imaginaba su colchón enorme y sus cobertores… todo eso hasta que algo asaltó su pecho, un tremendo vacío en su estómago lo hizo detenerse y un repentino nudo se posó en su garganta obligándole a reprimir un grito que tuvo que ahogar mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho.

-¿Mi señor, sucede algo aru?- preguntó asustado Yao al ver como Arthur de pronto reprimía lo que parecía un grito y se detenía con la mano en el pecho.

El rubio no contestó, no porque no hubiese escuchado sino porque aquella presión en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar, daba la impresión de que si decía algo podría romper en llanto sin razón alguna.

-Mi señor ¿Se encuentra bien aru?- preguntó la Sota atreviéndose a acercarse a su amo quien intentaba dar largas y profundas respiraciones para así recuperar el aliento.

-S… si, estoy bien- respondió sintiendo su pecho latir con tal fuerza que le dolía cuando golpeaba contra su pecho.

-¿Está seguro aru?-

-Si, no te preocupes es solo que- decía de manera entrecortada frotando su pecho para que el dolor disminuyera –de pronto sentí una angustia… no… fue como un golpe de nostalgia- respondió pensando que tal vez aquello no tenía mucho sentido.

-Fue muy raro, de un momento a otro el rey Alfred me vino a la mente como si lo tuviera enfrente mío- trató de explicar recordando la imagen de Alfred, con sus ojos tornasol clavados en los suyos… mirándolo fijamente…

-Debe ser el cansancio mi señor, estos últimos días no hemos hecho otra cosa mas que buscar a sus majestades, seguro le ha afectado aru- trató de explicar preocupado su sirviente.

-Si, debe ser eso…- le dio la razón Arthur con aquel extraño sentimiento aun en su cuerpo

-Vaya a dormir, lo acompaño a su habitación aru- se ofreció la Sota pero el ojiverde le hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que no era necesario.

-Yo estoy bien… mejor tú también ve a descansar, nos vemos mañana- se despidió la reina, apresurándose a caminar hacia su cuarto viendo que a unos metros lejos de él la reina de Corazones caminaba en dirección contraria a la suya.

-Arthur, buenas noches- lo abordó entonces Kiku seguido de Feliciano a lo que el ojiverde estuvo a punto de agachar su cabeza pero recordó las palabras de Lily, él ya era parte de la realeza también, no tenía por qué hacer eso.

-Su majestad, buenas noches- saludó en respuesta el rubio con su voz ligeramente forzada.

-Lo veo algo pálido ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- preguntó Kiku examinando el semblante de la otra reina.

-Solo tuve una pequeña descompensación, aun intento acostumbrarme al ritmo de la corte y mis nuevas responsabilidades- se excusó Arthur temiendo parecer algo patético por ello.

-Lo entiendo, a diferencia de lo que muchos creen ser reina es mucho mas que cargar una corona en la cabeza- comentó el moreno –oh, pero no lo distraigo mas, por favor vaya a descansar- le permitió Kiku notando que el otro casi imploraba llegar a su habitación.

-Muchas gracias, buenas noches su majestad y con permiso- se despidió rápidamente Arthur y tanto Kiku como Feliciano le hicieron paso para que siguiera con su camino.

-Ve~ su majestad Arthur no parece estar del todo bien- comentó Feliciano siguiendo a Kiku que retomaba su andar.

-Es de esperarse… cambiar de un mundo a otro tan abruptamente no es fácil, mucho menos cuando hay una crisis como la que vivimos ahora mismo- decía el moreno dirigiéndose hasta el salón principal en donde Yao daba órdenes a algunas sirvientas, indicándoles que estuvieran muy al pendiente de su majestad de Espadas.

-Yao, buenas noches- saludó entonces Kiku con una sonrisa amable a lo que la Sota inclinó inmediatamente su cabeza.

-Buenas noches su majestad aru- contestó el otro moreno al mismo tiempo que las sirvientes hacían una reverencia y se iban de ahí.

-¿Sabes que aun siento raro que me llames así?- preguntó Kiku a lo que el otro sirviente aun sin levantar su cabeza contestó.

-Solo puedo llamarlo de esa manera aru-

-Claro que no, tú siempre puedes llamarme por mi nombre- le contradijo Kiku sacando su abanico de una de las mangas de su kimono negro, lo abrió y ocultó la mitad de su rostro tras él mientras veía uno de los ventanales del gran salón que dejaba a la vista el paisaje nocturno y la gran luna llena que se alzaba imponente en el cielo.

-¿Me acompañarías a ver la luna esta noche? Solo por los viejos tiempos- le propuso a la Sota que por mero reflejo alzó su cabeza mirando a Kiku oculto tras su abanico.

-Será un placer aru- accedió Yao

-Feliciano, puedes retirarte por hoy, nos veremos mañana- le ordenó a su propia Sota que tan solo hizo una reverencia y obedeció.

Tanto reina como Sota salieron del palacio y fueron a sentarse a uno de los quioscos que se encontraban en el enorme jardín. Una ligera brisa soplaba provocando que las ramas de los árboles se sacudieran produciendo una especie de murmullo; los grillos cantaban y el cielo nocturno salpicado de estrellas complementaban el paisaje, por supuesto con la luna bien en alto.

Kiku aun con su abanico a la altura de su rostro miraba la luna mientras que Yao sacaba de las mangas de su atuendo una larga pipa que encendió, le dio una larga inhalada disfrutando del sabor del tabaco en su lengua, manteniéndolo en su garganta un momento y dejándolo salir por su nariz.

-Nunca pensé que podríamos hacer esto después de que te convirtieras en reina aru- comentó Yao olvidando las formalidades. –Mejor dicho, nunca llegué a pensar que mi pequeño primo que crié de niño y que tuvo que regresar al reino de Corazones mientras yo me convertía en Sota, llegaría a ser reina aru- comentó Yao sonriendo con la pipa entre los dientes.

-La vida da muchas vueltas primo, yo pasé de vivir una pacífica vida en una aldea al oriente del reino a estar sentado en el trono a un lado del rey Ludwig…- decía Kiku cerrando sus ojos pensando en su vida antes de ser parte de la realeza.

-Y yo terminé siendo el niñero de un chiquillo mas, después de haberlos criado a ti y al resto de mis primos tuve que cuidar a otro niño aru- dijo enfurruñado Yao sacando el humo mientras hablaba.

-No lo digas de esa manera, te encanta ser el sirviente del rey Alfred- le contradijo la reina de corazones escondiendo su sonrisa tras su abanico.

-¿Cómo podría encantarme aru? El rey no tiene remedio, nunca me obedece, no hace caso, siempre termina saliéndose con la suya… me frustra tanto aru- se quejaba Yao con la pipa ahora en sus manos –Ojala fuera un rey como su majestad Ludwig pero parece ser que el destino me dio al peor de los cuatro aru-

-Sin embargo el rey no funcionaría sin ti- le consoló el otro a lo que Yao tan solo sonrió ligeramente.

-Eso es verdad, su majestad no puede vivir sin mi aru- coincidió satisfecho Yao dándole otra inhalada a su pipa –solo espero que ahora mismo esté bien, me preocupa porque es demasiado intrépido, no mide el peligro de sus acciones y aún es muy ingenuo aru- ahora mas que quejarse Yao parecía un padre preocupón.

-Él estará bien, también el rey Francis, el rey Iván y Ludwig- le intentó tranquilizar Kiku con su siempre imperturbable semblante.

-Parece ser que le has tomado afecto al su majestad Ludwig- comentó la Sota mirando de reojo a su primo.

-Así es, Ludwig se ha convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, igual que Feliciano a pesar de ser mi Sota, ellos me hacen sentir bien y feliz- respondió el pelinegro.

-Me alegra entonces que tu corazón se haya tranquilizado por fin aru- dijo Yao esta vez mirando de una manera mas extraña a Kiku que bajó por fin su abanico y lo cerró dejándolo descansar en sus piernas.

-El tiempo logró apaciguarlo… solo eso- respondió el moreno levantándose antes de que Yao pudiera decir algo mas.

-Es hora de que nosotros también vayamos a dormir, últimamente los días son mas largos y exhaustivos así que necesitamos descansar-

La reina le dedicó una última mirada a la luna, esa que le recordaba las charlas nocturnas sentado en el regazo de su primo, de Yao, cuando ambos eran solo humildes plebeyos y él vivió por un tiempo en el reino de las Espadas tras la muerte de sus padres hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para vivir solo en su tierra natal, el reino de Corazones, lejos de Yao pero cerca de la persona que agitó su corazón… aunque esa tal vez era una historia para otro momento.

-Adelántate, yo terminaré de fumar aru, tengo que aprovechar que mi señor no está aquí para reclamarme por mi único vicio aru-

Kiku hizo caso y se despidió del mayor adentrándose de nuevo al palacio, sintiendo de pronto el cansancio que la charla anterior le había hecho olvidar. Caminó por todo el salón hasta las escaleras y el pasillo apenas iluminado por algunas velas que hacían que su sombra se proyectara de manera tétrica en la alfombra roja. El moreno se dio el permiso de soltar un bostezo y se limpió las lagrimitas que le salieron a causa de esto; estaba a punto de llegar a su habitación cuando una puerta a su lado de abrió.

-Feliciano ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al ver al castaño asomar su cabeza y sobresaltándose por la presencia de la reina.

-M… mi señor… n… no, no pasa nada ve~- respondió el muchachito riendo nervioso.

-¿Seguro?—preguntó de nuevo Kiku viendo la sospechosa reacción de su sirviente que cerró la puerta solo dejando un espacio suficiente para saca su cabeza.

-Claro- respondió el de ojos almendra mientras que la reina parecía estar juzgándolo con la mirada, incluso entrecerrando los ojos examinando cada gesto en su rostro aniñado.

-Te creeré, ahora ve a dormir, es tarde- le ordenó Kiku a lo que Feliciano asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella soltando un suspiro de alivio, luego alzó su cabeza viendo al Comodín Gilbert sentado en su cama.

-Eso estuvo cerca kesesese- dijo el peliplata ondeando su cola. –Ahora lo que me intriga es ¿Por qué me has dejado pasar a tu habitación? Si alguien llegase a descubrirte la horca sería el castigo mas misericordioso que te pueda esperar-

-Quiero proponerte un trato- dijo temeroso Feliciano a lo que Gilbert arqueó ambas cejas y una sonrisa maldosa se pintaba en sus labios.

-¿Qué podría ofrecerme la Sota de Corazones que me interese y a cambio de qué?- preguntó levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta Feliciano que tembló al solo sentir cerca a aquella criatura sobrenatural. El chico respiró profundo y con sus ojos aun miedosos miró al otro que esperaba sus palabras.

-Me ofrezco a mi mismo- respondió la Sota y su voz parecía querer quebrarse.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Gilbert sin entender muy bien a que se refería el muchacho.

-Si… tomaré tu propuesta anterior y me iré contigo- dijo Feliciano a lo que Gilbert no parecía creerlo –Pero a cambio…- agregó la Sota, siempre había un pero. –Tienes que regresar a su majestad a casa-

Al escuchar el trato Gilbert no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada sin humor.

-Así que otra vez todo se trata de su majestad- dijo el ojirrojo caminando hasta Feliciano que lo miraba con miedo –Hasta eres capaz de sacrificarte a ti mismo por él… a tal punto llega tu amor-

-Ya te he dicho que no es así, él solo es mi amo… nada mas- le contradijo Feliciano a lo que Gilbert lo tomó de la muñeca y de un solo jalón lo arrojó contra la cama poniéndose sobre él viendo como el castaño se petrificaba de pronto.

-Si es así entonces no será difícil para ti soportar ser tocado por alguien mas- le dijo hablándole al oído rozando sus labios contra su cuello notando como la piel se le erizaba al muchacho.

-Ciertamente podrías aguantar el cuerpo de otra persona sobre el tuyo acariciándote- seguía diciéndole dándose el atrevimiento de depositar un pequeño beso en la clavícula de Feliciano que respiraba agitado

-Vas a permitir que otro hombre se haga con tu piel y que un par de manos extrañas te recorran por completo- seguía susurrándole mientras que con la punta de su nariz acariciaba la mejilla de Feliciano pretendiendo llegar hasta su boca.

-No me importa, puedo sobrellevarlo- respondió Feliciano con la voz quebrada aguantando las lágrimas y Gilbert solo soltó otro par de risas extrañas.

-Ah… Sota, últimamente lo único que sale de estos labios son puras mentiras- le dijo Gilbert pasando sus dedos por los labios de Feliciano. –Tú realmente no quieres venir conmigo, tú quieres estar siempre con él-

-Da igual…- dijo entonces Feliciano clavando sus iris almendra en Gilbert –Da igual si estoy contigo o si me quedo aquí, si alguien mas me toca o si lo haces tú da igual- decía por fin dejando libres sus lágrimas levantándose un poco con Gilbert aun sobre él.

-¡Me da igual porque el rey no me quiere! Nunca lo ha hecho a pesar de que yo toda la vida he estado enamorado… él no me corresponde así que ya me da igual- lloraba desconsolado Feliciano ahora tomando por la ropa a Gilbert acercándolo a él.

-¡Anda, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo porque ya no me importa… solo tráelo de vuelta déjame verle una vez mas por favor!- le gritó apoyando su frente en el pecho de Gilbert que no sabía que decir –Quiero verlo… mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo… quiero verlo…- lloraba aferrándose a la ropa del Comodín llenándolo de lágrimas que no eran para él, haciendo pensar al diablillo bufón la ironía de las cosas; en lo gracioso que era saber que él tenía el poder de cambiar la jugada del destino, de la realidad… pero no podía cambiar la jugada en el corazón del objeto de su afecto.

/

**Entonces… ¿Lloraron con Feli? Porque yo si… XD por cierto ¿Checan las diferencias entre los personajes que aparecen en ambos mundos? Mientras que un Feli se desvive por su hermano (que por cierto no es incesto) la Sota se muere por Lud, igual Arthur, el que está con Alfred es un poco mas ácido y gruñón, mientras que la reina es mas modosito (no olvidemos que era un campesino y de pronto ya es de la realeza).**

**Bueno, espero hayan disfrutado este capi que amé escribir, de hecho últimamente he tenido tremendo vomito mental que creo que este fic será largo (no había hecho algo largo desde Vampire Hetalia) y hay muchísimas ideas que tienen que aparecer, lo que me recuerda, espero hayan reído con Francis atacando a Gilbert, cuando imaginé la escena fue gracioso… si no lo describí de manera graciosa es porque soy un fraude XD.**

**En fin, ya me piqué hablando y solo me queda agradecerles con todo mi otaku corazón ñoño sus reviews y sus palabras que de verdad me animan a seguir esto, no tienen idea de cuanta motivación me dan esos reviews. Dicho todo esto, nos leemos en el siguiente capi**


	6. Sentimientos y realidades

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Sentimientos y realidades

Feliciano no paraba de llorar, su llanto descontrolado caía sobre el pecho de Gilbert que con sus manos dudosas acarició la cabeza del muchacho pensando en lo fácil que sería aprovecharse de él en ese momento, justo cuando Feliciano estaba más vulnerable y dispuesto a todo por su majestad. No sería nada complicado engañarlo o chantajearlo con un cuento acerca del rey…

Así que Gilbert pasó sus dedos por el flequillo del castaño y sonrió con amargura… incluso alguien como él tenía los escrúpulos suficientes para no hacer algo tan bajo como eso.

-Deja de llorar Sota- le dijo al otro que hipaba tratando de detener sus lágrimas –Volverás a ver al rey, eso tenlo por seguro- le consoló y el chico alzó su cabeza mirando con sus ojos llorosos al Comodín que con gentileza le limpiaba las mejillas húmedas.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?- le preguntó ansioso al tiempo que el peliplata se quitaba de encima suyo y retomaba aquel gesto engreído en su rostro.

-Cuando yo lo crea conveniente, pero quédate tranquilo que su majestad se encuentra bien- agregó al ver como Feliciano estaba a punto de reclamar.

-Cuídate Sota y procura que no te descubran haciendo tratos conmigo- decía deslizándose hasta la ventana que era por donde había entrado.

-Espera- le pidió Feliciano -¿Tengo tu palabra de que mi señor está bien?- cuestionó siguiendo al ojirrojo a la ventana en donde este ya se acomodaba para salir.

-Los comodines no tenemos palabra, somos tramposos que torcemos las circunstancias a nuestra conveniencia así que de nada te sirve confiar en alguien que siempre piensa en su propia suerte, aunque si te sirve de consuelo te diré que el rey está bien porque así lo quiero yo, en ningún momento nuestro objetivo ha sido lastimarlos- contestó saliendo por fin quedándose parado en la estrecha barda fuera del marco de la ventana.

-Aun así te creo Comodín- le dijo la Sota con seriedad –Quiero pensar que a pesar de tus acciones eres bueno, ve~-

Gilbert tan solo alcanzó a abrir desmesuradamente sus ojos tras aquellas palabras que jamás pensó llegar a escuchar de alguien. Tras su sorpresa rió como de costumbre.

-Kesesese esa ingenuidad tuya será tu perdición… o tal vez es lo que te hace tan especial- le dijo por ultimo dando un largo salto has el suelo y de ahí se perdió entre los jardines sonriendo para si mismo por las palabras de la Sota.

Caminaba por las largas hileras de lirios escuchando el murmullo del agua de las fuentes cercanas y el chocar de las armaduras de algunos soldados que hacían guardia nocturna.

-Sabía que vendrías aquí Gilbert- le dijo una voz infantil a lo que el mencionado tuvo que borrar su sonrisa bobalicona para encarar a Peter que estaba sentado en el filo de una de las fuentes.

-Pues para haberlo sabido antes te has tardado mucho en hallarme- le respondió el peliplata burlón.

-Tardé porque me estaba cerciorando de que no estuvieras con el otro Feliciano pero como no te encontré ahí supuse que vendrías con la Sota y acerté- explicó como si fuera un adulto hablándole a un niño y no al revés.

-Si si Peter, estaba con la Sota viviendo mi sueño de amor frustrado con Feliciano ¿Contento?- respondió Gilbert sarcástico riendo descaradamente a pesar del enfado del rubio.

-No estoy para nada contento Gilbert- el niño dio un resoplido intentando calmarse -¿Por qué vienes a ver a la Sota si sabes que él quiere al rey? ¡Nosotros mismos lo mandamos lejos para que se dé cuenta de ello y le corresponda! ¿Por qué vienes entonces tú a ponerlo a prueba?- le preguntaba Peter sin entender.

-No es eso, es solo que ahora mismo no puedo acercarme al otro Feliciano porque su majestad está con él y tengo que satisfacer mis ansias de alguna manera- explicó Gilbert acariciando su propia cola.

-Pues entonces aguántate tus necesidades y no pienses en la Sota como si fuera el otro chico, mucho menos como su reemplazo- le regañó el rubio a lo que Gilbert soltó un par de risas acercándose al pequeño ojiazul y le revolvió el cabello junto con su sombrero que dejó desacomodado sobre su cabeza.

-¿Desde cuando hablas como un viejo gruñón? Kesesese- le decía haciendo enfadar al muchachito que se quitó la mano del mayor de encima.

-No es mi culpa que tú te comportes como un niño- dijo enfurruñado soltando bufidos mientras que Gilbert lo miraba con algo de tristeza.

-Perdón Peter- soltó del pronto el albino.

-¿A qué viene la disculpa?- preguntó el niño con sospecha por esas palabras que no venían al caso.

-Por haberte obligado a crecer tan rápido- contestó el otro y Peter pareció indignado.

-No tienes que pedir perdón por algo así- dijo altivo el chico –Somos los dos últimos Comodines y por ello me enseñaste a sobrevivir, no hay tiempo de ser un niño y yo tampoco deseo ser uno ¡Soy un adulto como tú!- exclamó orgulloso de sí mismo haciendo reír al ojirrojo

-Claro que no, todavía eres un mocoso- se burló el mayor enfadando al otro que infló las mejillas enojado.

-¡Cállate! Al menos no me comporto como un idiota enamorado, deberías ver la cara de tonto que pones cada que miras a _Feliiiii- _dijo el chico canturreando el nombre del castaño.

-¡Yo no pongo ninguna cara!- contradijo Gilbert dispuesto a agarrar a Peter y darle un buen castigo por el insulto anterior sin embargo el rubio fue más rápido y saltó hábilmente hasta el otro extremo de la fuente mostrándole la lengua al ojirrojo mientras hacía bizcos con sus ojos.

-Si yo soy un mocoso entonces tú eres un vejestorio Gilbo- volvió a burlarse el de ojos azules.

-Ven aquí y te enseño lo que este "vejestorio" aún puede hacer- le amenazó el peliplata al niño que dio un par de carcajadas.

-Olvídalo anciano, tengo que ir a visitar a otro con cara de tonto ¡Nos vemos!- y dicho esto el chico pasó por detrás de la gran dama desnuda de mármol que adornaba la fuente; un momentáneo resplandor iluminó por un momento la obscuridad de la noche pero cuando la luz se desvaneció Peter apareció otra vez detrás de otra fuente, pero esta no era de fino mármol ni había una mujer esculpida, era tan solo una modesta fuentecilla de piedra que adornada el centro de un parque en donde se veían a unas cuantas personas haciendo ejercicio o pasando por ahí ya que eran justo las siete de la mañana.

-Ahora ¿Dónde está ese rey tonto?- preguntó paseando su mirada por el lugar buscando la dirección correcta para ir a cierta librería, repasando la mirada por algunas calles tratando de escoger cual sería la ruta más corta hasta que sus ojos chocaron con un par de personas que hicieron que el chico diera un gritito y se escondiera de nuevo tras la fuente un poco asustado. El rubio tragó saliva y cuidadosamente volvió a mirar de lejos a aquellas dos personas, ambos hombres que iban bien abrigados pues la mañana era gris y una espesa neblina cubría la calle.

Peter los siguió atentamente con los ojos, uno de ellos era altísimo, rubio con un par de ojos azules escondidos tras unos lentes de cristales rectangulares con una cara que podría matarte de un susto, excepto a la persona que lo acompañaba; un joven más bajito igual rubio pero de ojos marrones que en sus brazos llevaba a una perrita blanca, sonriéndole de manera gentil al otro hombre que tan solo parecía escucharlo con atención.

Peter no pudo evitar quedarse ensimismado viéndolos caminar tan tranquilos deteniéndose de pronto volteando hacia atrás.

-¡Peter!- llamó el que tenía a la perrita en brazos y el chico dio un saltito al escuchar su nombre… sin embargo sabía que no era a él a quien llamaban así que en su lugar un nuño rubio de ojos azules que era su viva imagen respondió al llamado; vestido con un traje marinero, un sombrero a juego y un abrigo de lana, corrió hasta los otros dos y ambos lo tomaron cada quien de una mano.

Ese era su otro "yo" el Peter de ese plano… el que tenía padres aunque fueran adoptivos… tenía personas a las cuales llamar familia. El Comodín lo sabía, no era la primera vez que los veía y mucho menos era la primera vez que sentía esa envidia corroerle hasta el interior.

-¡Basta! Tengo que buscar al rey- se dijo limpiándose algunas discretas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos al ver aquella escena familiar que parecía sacada de un comercial de cereales; tenía que terminar de aceptar el hecho de que esa no era su realidad.

-Tonto rey Alfred, esto pasa por estar buscándote- se quejaba el niño con la voz quebrada corriendo calle abajo en busca del rey Alfred agradecido de que Gilbert no estuviera ahí para burlarse de él, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no voltear atrás tan solo para tener que presenciar lo que él jamás podría tener en su propio mundo.

El rubio siguió por unas cuantas avenidas más hasta que a unos metros vio al susodicho acompañado de Arthur, por lo tanto volvió a esconderse en un callejón para verlos mejor.

-¿Por qué tenemos que salir tan temprano?- preguntó Alfred bostezando sin ningún recato.

-Porque no pienso arriesgarme a dejarte solo y porque mi cita con el medico es a las ocho- respondió Arthur que miraba al cielo preocupado, seguramente iba a llover y había olvidado llevar su paraguas por estar peleando con Alfred para que se levantara.

-¿Y no puedes posponerla para más tarde?- volvió a preguntar el rey adormilado.

-Por supuesto que no-

-Diles que son órdenes directas del rey, ellos lo entenderán-

-Si claro, lo único que van a entender que necesitas ayuda psiquiátrica- opinó el otro rubio y Alfred decidió no discutir más, tenía demasiado sueño como para continuar con la discusión así que solo siguió con su camino hasta llegar a la abarrotada estación del subterráneo en donde se vio forzado a despertar repentinamente cuando un mar de gente prácticamente lo arrastró dentro del vagón del tren de imprevisto y de paso a Arthur que terminó acorralado contra la puerta.

-Odio el transporte público- masculló el ojiverde al estar atrapado entre la puerta y el cuerpo de Alfred que hacia todo lo posible por no aplastar a Arthur.

-No tenía idea de que los plebeyos tuvieran que viajar de esta manera- dijo el rey apoyando sus manos en las puertas para no caer gracias a las sacudidas que daba el metro.

-No digas plebeyos, al menos di proletariados… se escucha menos ofensivo- le reclamó el otro que apenas si tenía su espacio personal intacto, cosa de la que no pudo disfrutar mucho tiempo ya que cuando el vagón se detuvo en una de las estaciones, aún más gente abordó empujando al resto y por ende a Alfred que si no fuera porque Arthur lo detuvo pudo haber caído sobre él.

-Disculpa- dijo Alfred con su cuerpo pegado al del otro rubio que tenía las manos en el pecho de este para que no se le fuera encima por a los empujones de la gente.

-Descuida- le contestó sintiendo de pronto el corazón de Alfred palpitar rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó entonces el ojiverde al otro muchacho que parecía nervioso.

-S… si, no pasa nada- contestó con una sonrisa forzada ya que era más que evidente que si pasaba algo y eso era su repentino nerviosismo por estar prácticamente pegado al cuerpo de Arthur, sintiendo la respiración de este en su cuello y sus piernas rozar de vez en cuando con las suyas además de sus manos en su pecho.

Alfred nunca había estado así de cerca con alguien, la verdad era que como rey todos siempre guardaban una notable distancia a su paso, tal vez el único que llegó a acercársele tanto fue Yao… pero no de esa manera, aquello era diferente y el pobre ojiazul no sabía si debía moverse o quedarse como una piedra como en ese momento hacía.

Podía alcanzar a oler el aroma del cabello de Arthur, veía los detalles en sus ojos verdes que a una distancia normal nunca hubiera notado e incluso podía percibir el calor en el cuerpo del otro y su respiración que le hacía cosquillas además de la manera en como los dedos del ojiverde se movían sobre su pecho provocándole un leve cosquilleo.

-No te pongas tan nervioso, no voy a empezar a toquetearte- bromeó entonces Arthur notando lo nervioso que estaba Alfred y como a este se le pintaba la cara de mil tonos de rojo.

-¡No estoy nervioso!- exclamó con su voz estridente captando la atención del resto de los pasajeros haciendo reír al otro mientras que el rey agachaba la cabeza sintiéndose algo tonto por aquella reacción.

-¿A ti no te incomoda estar así?- le preguntó tratando de que su rostro no quedara tan cerca del de Arthur

-No, no es la primera vez que viajo en el metro a la hora pico y para serte sincero he estado más cerca y con menos ropa con otras personas de lo que estoy contigo ahora mismo- contestó recordando brevemente aquellos días de su alocada juventud.

-¿Con menos ropa?- preguntó Alfred que por su ingenuidad no supo a qué se refería Arthur ¿Por qué alguien viajaría desnudo en metro?

-Ah esta es nuestra estación- dijo el ojiverde aliviado de no tener que dar una explicación por su comentario así que como pudo se hizo paso junto con Alfred por el vagón hasta que pudieron salir.

-Vamos, todavía tenemos que caminar- le dijo dándole una palmadita para seguir con su camino escuchando como el muchacho se quejaba por ello olvidando la plática anterior.

-Si estuviéramos en mi reino ya hubiéramos llegado en carruaje o tal vez en caballo, no habría porque caminar- refunfuñaba Alfred yendo por la calle sintiendo el frío provocado por aquel clima nublado.

-Si estuviéramos en tu reino pensaría que estamos en un viaje de LSD- comentó el ojiverde tan solo caminando.

-Arthur, a veces dices cosas que no entiendo- le reprochó el rey.

-Y tú a veces dices cosas que me hacen dudar de tu salud mental- murmuró el otro rubio sintiendo un repentino peso en los hombros al ver la entrada del hospital… odiaba los hospitales aun mas que al transporte público.

-Escúchame bien Alfred, mientras yo veo al doctor tú te quedas en la sala de espera. No hables, no te muevas, no respires… bueno, eso ultimo olvídalo, en fin ¡Compórtate! Y quédate sentado ¿Entendiste?- le preguntó mientras entraban a la recepción del hospital.

-No me hables así me sé comportar, que no se te olvide que soy un rey- dijo ofendido el chico.

-Lo que tú digas Alfred; ahora quédate aquí, no tardo- le ordenó dejando a Alfred sentado en una silla de la sala de espera en donde había aún más gente. Arthur volteó varias veces tan solo para asegurarse de que el rey siguiera ahí.

-Cuando logro por fin escapar de Yao me encuentro con alguien peor- se quejó sacando su reloj de bolsillo abriendo y cerrando la tapa cumpliendo con ese extraño habito que no estaba seguro de cuando fue que lo adquirió.

Veía el minutero moverse con pereza mientras que el segundero terminaba su recorrido cada 60 segundos, haciéndole sentir que la espera por Arthur se volvía cada vez más larga.

-¿Aburrido?- preguntó alguien sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Alfred desvió la vista de las manecillas de oro de su reloj y alzó la mirada para ver que parado frente a él estaba Peter.

El rey tardó un poco en reconocer al chiquillo de sombrero negro con cuernos que tenía los brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba altivo.

-Comodín- dijo Alfred por fin recordando aquel rostro pícaro -¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó de manera natural.

-Que rara reacción majestad, por un momento pensé que me amenazaría para obligarme a regresarlo a su reino- contestó el niño viendo al ojiazul soltando un suspiro.

-Aunque te lo ordene dudo mucho que lo hagas, ustedes mismos dijeron que no sirven a nadie- explicó Alfred viendo al niño que sonreía satisfecho por el hecho de que el rey recordara eso.

-Parece que lo he juzgado mal majestad, no es tan tonto como lo parece- se burló Peter a lo que Alfred frunció el ceño.

-Aunque no me sirvas exijo tu respeto- le dijo y el Comodín tan solo soltó una risa burlona.

-El respeto se gana no se exige- le contestó el niño –pero no vengo a discutir sino a ver su progreso ¿Me acompaña a dar una vuelta?- le preguntó Peter a lo que el más grande volteó a ver la puerta del consultorio donde estaba Arthur y parecía algo dudoso de seguir al chico.

-Oh, así que el rey de Espadas no puede hacer un movimiento sin pedir permiso- dijo el chico con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Yo no necesito el permiso de nadie- contradijo levantándose de pronto –vamos- el Comodín sonrió y caminó junto con el rey.

Salieron del hospital y fueron hasta el jardín, el pequeño rubio subió a una de las jardineras y caminaba sobre ellas como si fuera un equilibrista, extendiendo sus manos a los lados para no caer.

-Dígame majestad, ¿Ha aprendido ya su lección?- le preguntó Peter ahora recorriendo la jardinera saltando en un solo pie y Alfred se soltó a reír con sus carcajadas estridentes mientras abría y cerraba su reloj de bolsillo que aun llevaba en su mano.

-Claro que si Comodín, voy a proteger a Arthur con toda mi fuerza, ya verás que estando a mi lado él estará a salvo de todo- dijo riendo de nuevo con su pose de héroe mientras que Peter se detenía de su juego y negaba con la cabeza decepcionado.

-No cabe duda que ustedes los miembros de la realeza, son incapaces de ver más allá de la punta de sus narices- comentó el chiquillo poniendo su dedo índice en su propia nariz.

-Tú solo dices eso para confundirme Comodín, yo sé que Arthur es débil y necesita de un héroe poderoso para estar seguro, por eso me has mandado aquí ¿Cierto?- dijo el rey ahora haciendo girar su reloj dándole vuelta a la cadenilla hasta que Peter lo tomó y se lo arrebató.

-¡Oye! Devuelve eso- le ordenó molesto Alfred.

-No entiende nada aun majestad, ahora veo porque su Sota no hace otra cosa más que quejarse de usted; es muy lento- dijo burlándose abriendo el reloj mirando los números dorados.

-Yao sería incapaz de hacer eso y no soy lento, ya sé a qué he venido y te cerraré esa gran boca cuando te lo demuestre- le advirtió el de lentes aun intentando quitarle su reloj sin mucho éxito.

-Eso si quiero verlo majestad así que por favor dese prisa en hacerlo, al menos antes de que las manecillas se detengan- le pidió arrojando el reloj al aire y el rey lo atrapó justo antes de que cayera al piso

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo un tiempo límite?- preguntó Alfred guardando de nuevo su artefacto.

El niño no contestó ya que a unos metros Arthur se acercaba hecho una furia.

-¡Alfred! Te dije que no te movieras de la sala de espera –le regañó Arthur que parecía haber estado buscando a Alfred por todos lados.

-Oh Arthur, perdón es solo que el Comodín me pidió hablar con él ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que ellos fueron los que me trajeron aquí?- se excusó el ojiazul y Arthur volteó a ver al niño rubio que estaba trepado en la jardinera.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó el ojiverde a Peter señalándolo a él y a Alfred. El rey sonrió esperando que el niño le dijera que sí y que también convenciera a Arthur de que decía la verdad acerca de ser un rey para convencerlo de una vez por todas.

-Nunca lo había visto en mi vida- contestó el chiquillo con toda naturalidad a lo que Alfred abrió la boca a punto de espetarle algo pero Arthur se le adelantó.

-En serio parece que no te puedo dejar solo ni diez minutos porque te pones a molestar niños e inventar cosas-

-Pero es la verdad- se defendió Alfred -¡Díselo Comodín!- le ordenó a Peter.

-No sé de qué me está hablando- respondió Peter encogiéndose de hombros bajando de un salto de la jardinera.

-¡Eres un traidor y un mentiroso! Ahora veo que las criaturas como tú no tienen honor- decía Alfred enfadado viendo al chiquillo alejarse sin vergüenza.

-No tienes remedio…- dijo Arthur tomando al más alto del brazo jalándolo para caminar.

-Vámonos, no quiero seguir aquí- más que una orden aquello sonó como una humilde suplica que Alfred no se atrevió a rechazar así que siguió al otro ignorando momentáneamente el incidente con Peter.

Caminaron en dirección a la estación del metro en completo silencio ya que Arthur parecía sumergido en pensamientos que Alfred quería entender; nunca en toda su vida había aprendido a soportar aquellos gestos estoicos en las personas, sentía que la gente así tendía a tragarse sus preocupaciones y él, como héroe que era no podía permitir tal cosa.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó entonces a Arthur que salió de sus cavilaciones.

-Nada, estoy bien- contestó en tono monótono dispuesto a perderse en sus pensamientos otra vez sin embargo Alfred no se lo permitió.

-¿Te dijo algo malo el curandero?- inquirió preocupado el más alto.

-Es doctor, y no me dijo nada malo tan solo lo normal, que debo cuidarme y seguir tomando mi medicamento- contestó sacando una receta médica de su bolsa mostrándola y volviendo a meterla a su bolsillo guardando silencio otra vez dejando un poco incómodo a Alfred que para romper aquel tenso ambiente le dio un empujoncito juguetón al ojiverde.

-No te preocupes Arthur, mientras yo esté contigo nada malo puede pasarte ¡El honor de mi linaje quedaría manchado si llego a fallar!- exclamó orgulloso haciendo reír por fin a Arthur.

-Entonces no tengo nada que temer si estás a mi lado- dijo el otro rubio –Gracias Alfred- agregó con una de esas sonrisas raras en él pero cálidas que hizo que el rey sintiera como de pronto su cara subía de temperatura y por alguna extraña razón su corazón se aceleraba.

-Artie ¿Eres tú?- preguntó entonces alguien más deteniéndolos así que ambos voltearon para encontrarse con un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes que sonreía ampliamente.

-Antonio, hola- saludó Arthur borrando su gesto feliz y poniendo uno más serio.

-Sabía que eras tú, ven, salúdame como se debe hombre- y el castaño atrapó al otro en un abrazo que casi le rompe los huesos a Arthur mientras que Alfred los veía de mala manera hasta que Antonio se separó pero aun dejaba su mano en el hombro del rubio.

-¿Dónde te has metido? Hace mucho tiempo que no llevas algunos libros al orfanato, los niños ya se han leído todos- platicaba feliz el muchacho

-Lo siento, no he tenido tiempo y estoy juntando suficientes para donarles- dijo Arthur

-Ya veo, estoy seguro que estás escogiendo los mejores. Por cierto, hoy varios matrimonios irán para haya, deberías darte una vuelta también, un hijo te vendría bien para que no estés tan solo- bromeó Antonio y Arthur estaba a punto de reclamarle el hecho de que un hijo no era como tener un perro sin embargo fue Alfred el que habló.

-Arthur no está solo, yo estoy con él- dijo el ojiazul y Antonio por fin reparó en su presencia

-Oh disculpa, soy un irrespetuoso no sabía que venías con Artie. Déjame presentarme, soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, para servirte- se presentó alegre y risueño extendiendo su mano para que Alfred la estrechara y así fue.

-Acepto entonces tus servicios Antonio, yo soy Alfred el r…-

-Es un amigo mío, nada más- intervino Arthur antes de que el otro fuera a agregar la parte de "rey de Espadas" sin saber que Antonio ya conocía al de Diamantes.

-Hablas gracioso _Alfredo, _me recuerdas a un amigo que acabo de conocer- dijo dándole el apretón de manos al rubio que no entendía porque acababa de llamarlo Alfredo puesto que su nombre era Alfred.

-No los distraigo más, tengo que apresurarme a llegar antes de que comience a llover. Cuídate Artie y fue un placer Al.- se despidió Antonio siguiendo con su camino dejando atrás al par de rubios; yendo recto por la avenida sin poder evitar detenerse en una panadería y ¿Por qué no? Comprar una docena de churros para él, Francis y Lovino.

Al salir del local no resistió la tentación de ir comiendo algunos tan solo para "endulzar" su camino hasta el orfanato en donde vio a todos los niños con sus mejores atuendos, aseados y peinados esperando la llegada de las personas que eran potenciales padres adoptivos.

-Fran, Matt, buenos días- saludó a los otros dos que estaban en medio de lo que parecía una lucha ya que Mathew una vez más era hostigado por Francis que le limpiaba la nariz con su pañuelo.

-En serio muchachito, no sé porque te empeñas en traer la cara sucia- le regañaba mientras el pequeño daba quejidos de molestia.

-Déjame- le pedía Mathew con su vocecita apenas audible.

-Nada de eso, no puedo permitir que estés en mi presencia con esa pinta. Mira, ya estás- dijo Francis terminando de acicalarlo satisfecho con su trabajo.

-Siempre eres muy atento con Matty- le dijo Antonio acercándole la bolsa de papel marrón con churros ofreciéndole uno, así que Francis con una mueca desconfiada miró el interior de la bolsa y cortó un trocito de uno de los churros el cual incluso examinó antes de llevárselo a la boca.

-Tú también toma uno Matt- y se agachó para que el niño pudiera agarrar el pan que Francis había cortado antes.

-Gracias- dijo el chiquillo para luego morderlo.

-Los niños hoy están muy animados- dijo feliz Antonio comiéndose otro churro casi olvidando que aún faltaba Lovino para convidarle.

-¿Y a qué se debe tanto ajetreo?- preguntó Francis limpiando son sus dedos las comisuras de los labios de Mathew que estaban llenas de azúcar a lo que el pequeño rubio movió su cara molesto por tanta limpieza.

-Pues porque hoy puede que los adopten- contestó el castaño chupándose sus dedos azucarados.

-¿Y cómo es eso?- cuestionó de nuevo el rey viendo de manera reprobatoria como Antonio se limpiaba el azúcar de las manos.

-Pues algunos matrimonios o personas que quieran adoptar vienen a convivir con los niños para saber a quién quieren llevar a casa y que sea parte de su familia- explicó por fin dejando sus manos en paz –Yo siempre término emocionándome cuando adoptan a alguien- se sinceró algo apenado.

-Pues a mí me parece una práctica despreciable- soltó de pronto el rey provocando que tanto Mathew como Antonio lo miraran algo sorprendidos.

-¿Por qué una adopción habría de ser despreciable?- preguntó el ojiverde riendo nervioso esperando que Francis estuviera bromeando.

-Porque esas personas vienen y escogen a los niños como si fueran ganado-

-No hagas una comparación tan cruel-

-Pero es la verdad- contradijo Francis con el ceño fruncido -¿Acaso no vienen y los eligen? Dudo mucho que piensen en los deseos del niño, solo lo deciden sin importarles más.-

-Pero ellos también quieren ser adoptados- razonó Antonio

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- insistió -¿Cómo sabes que eso es lo que ellos desean? No, solo vienen y deciden lo que será de ellos como si fueran propiedad que se traspasa de un dueño a otro ¿Acaso no es eso despreciable? ¿Qué te entreguen sin mas cual mercancía?- espetó casi escupiendo las palabras haciendo parecer que cada frase dicha lo hacía enojar.

-Pero…- quiso intervenir Antonio pero Francis continuó con su discurso alzando cada vez mas la voz.

-Miran a los niños y ven un valor en ellos, los cambian de manos como si estos tuvieran un precio tatuado en sus cuerpos… dados al mejor postor… pero es normal ¿No? Todos costamos algo solo tienes que llegar a la cantidad justa ¡Al número exacto de monedas de oro que arrojes a bolsillos de avariciosos a los que no les remuerde ni un ápice la consciencia!- gritó por fin asustando a Antonio y a Mathew de paso mientras él parecía furioso de pronto sin razón alguna. 

-Tranquilo Fran… aquí nadie vende a los niños, solo se hace un trámite legal y ya- dijo queriendo poner sus manos en los hombros del rubio pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo pensando que el ojiazul le soltaría un golpe si se atrevía.

-Pero aun así son entregados ¿No es así? A gente que ni siquiera es de su propia sangre ni carne, bien podrían arrojarlos a los lobos y sería lo mismo… o a una jaula forjada de oro que aunque sea dorada no deja de ser jaula…- comentó tratando de tranquilizarse un poco, bajando la voz y acomodándose el cabello tratando de recuperar su porte elegante de siempre.

-Hey Fran ¿Acaso tú también eres huérfano?... no tienes que responder si no quieres, sé que es algo muy personal…-

Francis tan solo se limitó a ver Antonio con una mirada que claramente le decía que no quería seguir hablando del tema así que el castaño tan solo tragó saliva y miró a todos lados buscando alguna otra cosa en la que distraer la atención y desviarse de ese tema que parecía haberle afectado un poco al rey.

Mathew por otro lado miraba al ojiazul que se mantenía perdido en pensamientos que le parecían dolorosos, obviamente no lo expresaba pero Mathew conocía mejor que nadie aquella mirada… esa expresión escondida tras un par de ojos azules que claramente decían que se sentían abandonados, como si no hubiera un lugar para ellos en ese mundo tan basto… no pertenecer… ser abandonado a tu suerte queriendo llenar a como de lugar y con cualquier cosa un vacío que sientes en cualquier momento terminará de absorberte por completo… ese miedo petrificante que da al sentir como en tu interior todo va quedando hueco…

Así que sin saber que hacer Mathew enlazó su mano con la de Francis, pasando la otra por el brazo de este tocando su marca como queriéndola ocultar del mismo rey que reaccionó ante el contacto y dando un sobresalto saliendo de sus pensamientos miró a Mathew quien tenía la mirada clavada en el piso sin atreverse a encararlo… queriendo hacerle entender que tal vez él no tenía diamantes ni metales preciosos para llenar su vida, pero tenía al menos una mano que podía tomar cada vez que aquel vacío le acechara.

Francis no dijo nada y solo sintió su ira apaciguarse un poco; sin querer hacerlo muy notorio apretó ligeramente la mano de Mathew a la vez que sentía el calor del niño sobre el estigma que tanto despreciaba y por un momento le dio la sensación de que la tibieza del pequeño derretía el diamante que lo marcó desde su alumbramiento.

-¡Lovino!- llamó entonces Antonio diciendo el nombre del muchacho con tanto alivio que casi podría soltarse a llorar pues el adolescente prácticamente lo había salvado de ese momento incómodo.

-Hey, no te me acerques tanto- le advirtió entonces Lovino viendo las intenciones de Antonio de arrojársele encima para abrazarlo a lo que el otro tuvo que detenerse antes de siquiera intentar algo.

-¿A ti no te han metido a un calabozo aun?- preguntó entonces Francis sin soltar a Mathew y viendo con desagrado a Lovino.

-¿Y a ti todavía no me meten a un manicomio?- le respondió Lovino luego volteando a ver a Antonio -¿Y tú permites que un loco cuide niños pequeños? Debería denunciar este lugar con derechos humanos o servicios sociales-

-Sigue parloteando tonterías muchacho y agradece que Vash no está ahora mismo conmigo porque de ser así ya tendrías ese cuerpo lleno de agujeros hechos por su lanza- dijo Francis alzando una vez mas su frente mientras que Lovino tan solo arqueaba una ceja algo incrédulo

-¿Quién es Vash?- preguntó entonces Mathew jalando la mano de Francis que volteó a verlo y dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Vash es mi Sota, el más fiel de todos mis sirvientes y pecando de poca modestia, también el más hábil soldado de todo mí reino- respondió orgulloso recordando al que igualmente se convertiría en su futuro cuñado.

-No cabe duda que hay personas que necesitan ayuda especial- murmuró molesto Lovino pero esta vez en vez de que Francis se enojara por el comentario fue Mathew que aun con su mano agarrando la de Francis dio un paso adelante enfrentando al adolescente.

-Él dice la verdad- exclamó con su vocecilla tímida.

-Crece niño, él te está diciendo mentiras- le contradijo el castaño inclinándose un poco viendo de mala manera a Mathew que frunció el ceño, recordando vagamente que su mismo hermano le había dicho algo acerca de un rey también la noche anterior.

-¡No es cierto, Francis de verdad es un rey!- insistió Matt inflando las mejillas enfadado

-Ningún rey podría poner un pie en un mugroso orfanato como este y mucho menos podría estar cuidando mocosos- dijo Lovino barriendo con la mirada al pequeño rubio.

-Pues Francis está aquí porque un hechicero lo trajo pero en realidad tiene un gran reino y es rico ¡Tú estás celoso!- le espetó con la cara roja por el coraje.

-¿Celoso de un pobre diablo que también es un pésimo actor? No gracias-

-Oye Lovi, no te pelees con Matty- trató de intervenir Antonio.

-¡No actúa, de verdad es un rey, y tiene una reina y así de sirvientes!- defendía Mathew extendiendo sus manos con una aun sujeta a la de Francis para darle una idea a Lovino de todo lo que Francis poseía.

-Sigue soñando niño pero cuando descubras la verdad no me vengas a llorar por tener la razón-

-¡Francis, dile que es verdad!- dijo entonces Mathew buscando apoyo en el rey jalando su mano para que le hiciera caso.

-No te desgastes intentando convencer a alguien que no puede ver la verdad ni siquiera teniéndola pegada a la cara- le tranquilizó Francis comenzando a caminar con Matt a un lado de Lovino que los miraba enfadado a lo que el ojiazul le pasó una mano por la barbilla al castaño acercándolo un poco a pesar del gesto de reproche por parte de Antonio y la cara de desagrado del mismo Lovino.

-Deberías aguzar la vista jovencito, y no lo digo por mí…- dicho esto le dio un empujón al muchacho que casi lo hace caer sobre Antonio pero se detuvo justo a tiempo a la vez que Francis le quitaba la bolsa con el ultimo churro a Antonio y se la daba a Mathew tal vez para intentar calmarlo un poco.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese idiota?- masculló Lovino viéndolo alejarse con Mathew

-Es un poco raro- contestó Antonio riendo –pero tampoco era para que te pusieras a discutir con un niño- le reprochó el ojiverde al otro que lo ignoró.

-Si como sea, solo vengo para que me dejes usar el teléfono de la oficina- dijo restándole importancia a la pequeña pelea anterior.

-Lovi ya sabes que no puedo hacer eso o me regañarán a mí, además hoy vienen varias personas tienes que estar aquí con el resto- se negó Antonio.

-No quiero estar con nadie y me importa un pepino que te regañen, necesito el teléfono- contestó el chico impaciente.

-¿Y con quien quieres hablas?-

-Pues con mi hermano ¿O acaso también me van a prohibir eso? Primero los hijos de puta que tiene por "padres" no lo dejan verme, apenas si me dan permiso de mandarle cartas que no se si le lleguen y ahora tampoco puedo llamarlo-

-Sabes bien que fue por tu actitud que decidieron no dejarte verlo, precisamente porque te pones así de agresivo… tal vez lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir las reglas y portarte bien…-

-Mira Antonio, me vienen importando un carajo tus consejos así que déjame hacer mi maldita llamada y ahórrate tu discurso, yo sé bien que a ti no te importa lo que yo haga mientras no te perjudique- le contestó agresivo Lovino.

-¡Pero si me importas Lovino!- exclamó Antonio

-No, a ti te importaba Feliciano, te importaba tanto que incluso le conseguiste una familia y a mí me dejaste aquí ¡A ti te interesa una mierda lo que sea de mí!-

-¡No!- gritó Antonio tomando repentinamente a Lovino por la ropa acercándolo a él –Yo a ti…- comenzó a decir moviendo su boca diciendo palabras que no producían sonido alguno, palabras que sabía estaban prohibidas mientras que el otro castaño lo miraba entre asustado y sorprendido por su inesperado agarre.

-¿Yo qué?- preguntó Lovino tratando de recuperarse de la sorpresa anterior

-Di me preocupo por ti…- solo eso alcanzó a decir en voz baja Antonio soltando lentamente al otro muchacho bajando la cabeza –Puedes llamar por teléfono, solo procura que nadie te vea- le pidió dejando libre al chico que acomodó su ropa y miró con extrañeza al ojiverde que respiraba profundo intentando calmarse y mantener la compostura.

Sin decir más Lovino se encaminó dentro del edifico mirando de vez en cuando por encima de su hombro a Antonio que por alguna rara razón se daba de golpes en la cabeza con sus manos como si estuviera reprendiéndose por algo que el adolescente no sabía, sin embargo aquello no tenía por qué importarle, solo quería hablar con su hermano… la única persona que podía decir veía por él y su bienestar.

El chico se escabulló hasta una oficina que a veces Antonio u otros voluntarios usaban, tomó el viejo teléfono que aún era de disco y se puso debajo del escritorio para esconderse asegurándose de que nadie lo viera; marcó el número girando el disco con los números y esperó a que le contestaran.

-Ve~ ¿Diga?- dijo por fin la voz de Feliciano que en su casa parecía estar haciendo la limpieza ya que en una mano tomaba el auricular y en la otra una escoba.

-_Feli, soy Lovino- _contestó el mayor de los hermanos en voz baja.

-¡Hermanito hola! ¿Cómo estás? Ve~- preguntó alegre poniéndose el aparato entre el hombro y el oído para barrer mejor el lugar en donde estaba hablando.

-_Estoy bien pero no puedo hablar mucho tiempo, solo te llamo para decirte que hoy no podrás venir por la noche_- dijo apresurado Lovino.

-Ve~… ¿Por qué no?- preguntó decepcionado Feliciano.

-_Porque hoy habrá mucha gente, por todo eso de que vienen a buscar a quien adoptar y seguro se irán tarde así que es peligroso que nos veamos_-

-¿Ni siquiera unos minutos?- volvió a preguntar el menor.

_-No tonto, ten en cuenta que si nos atrapan no nos volveremos a ver- _le recordó el mayor entre los dos de nuevo con aquella voz autoritaria.

-Entiendo… entonces hasta mañana…- dijo de manera apagada el menor dejando de barrer y soltando un lastimero suspiro.

-_Hasta mañana Feliciano-_ contestó Lovino estando bien consciente de que a ambos les costaba demasiado decir aquello, mejor dicho, a ambos les daba miedo decirlo sin tener la certeza de que aquella frase fuese a cumplirse, el verse al día siguiente ya que temían ser separados de nuevo y no verse más, un miedo que se convirtió en algo que se convirtió en rutina.

Feliciano escuchó por un momento más la respiración de Lovino a través del teléfono hasta que este finalmente colgó así que él hizo lo mismo quedándose un momento pensativo y algo triste por no poder ver esa noche a su hermano pero aun con ello negó con su cabeza y se dio un par de palmaditas en las mejillas para animarse y sonreír como hacia siempre. Dejó la escoba recargada en la pared y subió las escaleras para avisarle a Ludwig que esa noche no saldrían por lo tanto fue escalón por escalón llamándolo sin recibir respuesta, aunque tal vez se debía a que el rubio aún estaba en el baño tomando una ducha, pero apenas llegó a la segunda planta se dio cuenta de que la puerta del baño estaba abierta saliendo vapor del cuarto así que fue hasta su habitación encontrándose con el rubio que estaba frente a su escritorio leyendo algunos papeles.

-Ludwig ¿Qué haces?- preguntó al ojiazul que dio un salto con una carta en la mano y una toalla sobre sus hombros dejando a la vista el tatuaje de corazón rojo en su pecho puesto que no traía camiseta.

-Fe… Feliciano discúlpame por favor, no era mi intención leer tus cosas personales pero estaban aquí así que…- se excusaba el rey dejando la carta en el escritorio rojo de vergüenza por ser atrapado husmeando en cosas ajenas.

-Ve~ son las cartas de mi hermanito- dijo Feliciano acercándose viendo los papeles y una caja de zapatos repleta de sobres.

-¿Tú hermano escribió esto?- preguntó algo anonadado el rey volviendo a ver las cartas.

-Si, no lo parece ¿Cierto?- dijo tomando una de las hojas de papel arrugado releyendo la carta.

_Feliciano:_

_Todo aquí se está volviendo cada vez mas insoportable, a veces ya ni siquiera puedo distinguir entre esta realidad de mis pesadillas, otras veces mis malos sueños son mas soportables que este lugar. Quiero escapar de aquí antes de que explote… pero no encuentro la salida; Feliciano si tú estuvieras aquí seguro que encontraba la puerta para largarme contigo._

El castaño sonrió con algo de melancolía al leer las palabras que Lovino solo se atrevía a decir por medio de cartas ya que nunca jamás en la vida él podría llegar a pronunciar algo como aquello ni sincerarse de esa manera así que las cartas eran su única manera de poder decirle a su hermano todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza sin sentirse ofuscado o terminar hablando de manera golpeada o con groserías.

-Parece una persona completamente diferente cuando escribe- opinó Ludwig aun sin creer que fueran cartas de Lovino.

-Yo no veo la diferencia… será tal vez porque lo conozco bien…- contestó Feliciano buscando algo entre las cartas –Mira, esta es mi favorita, a veces las vuelvo a leer cuando me siento solo ve~, aunque son muy cortas, mi hermanito no escribe mucho- dijo extendiéndole otra a Ludwig que lo miró como pidiéndole permiso a lo que Feliciano tan solo sonrió dejándole leer lo que la carta decía.

_Feliciano:_

_Veneciano… ¿Recuerdas que así te llamaba el abuelo? Solía decir que era porque tú eras Venecia y yo Roma, por eso me llamaba a mí Romano… ¿Te imaginas si de verdad fuera así y hubiéramos nacido como países? Veneciano… quiero reencarnar como un país, yo el Sur tú el Norte... estoy cansado de estar lejos de ti…_

-Nacer como un país para estar siempre juntos… suena como una idea muy romántica ¿No crees?- dijo Feliciano tomando la carta que Ludwig le extendía de nuevo y la guardó en su caja de zapatos junto con el resto.

-Supongo…- tan solo respondió –Parece que tu hermano y tú llevan una relación muy estrecha-

-Si, después de todo somos la única familia que tenemos- respondió sonriente.

-¿Y su abuelo? Bueno, en la carta lo menciona-

-El abuelito murió cuando nosotros aun éramos niños así que quedamos solos y solo estamos él y yo- contestó tratando de no parecer triste por decir aquello sin embargo una pizca de melancolía se dejaba ver en medio de su sonrisa pero que supo ocultar hábilmente ya que Ludwig no la notó pues parecía repentinamente perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-Me pregunto si mi Sota también tendrá un hermanos del cual se separó…- dijo entonces pensando de pronto en el otro Feliciano, la sonriente Sota de Corazones que parecía siempre estar bien, el que tenía una sonrisa inquebrantable y un optimismo contagioso… a la que nunca en toda su vida había visto triste.

-¿Es tu amigo y no sabes si tiene hermanos? Mal hecho Ludwig- le regañó Feliciano frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos queriendo aparentar estar molesto.

-No es mi culpa es solo que él…- trató de dar algún pretexto dándose cuenta de que no era culpa de Feliciano, era suya por nunca haberle preguntado nada acerca de su vida personal, a pesar de conocerse desde pequeños jamás se interesó por lo que había detrás de su trabajo, la vida que llevaba como persona, solo era un sirviente que trabajaba para él y ya.

-¿Y al menos él sabe algo de ti o también es un mal amigo?- inquirió Feliciano aun viendo de manera acusadora a Ludwig que se sintió todavía peor.

-No… él sabe todo acerca de mí, creo que de todas las personas que me rodean es quien mejor sabe lo que pienso, incluso mejor que Kiku- contestó dándose cuenta por fin que nunca había correspondido aquella confianza y fidelidad de su Sota.

-De hecho, cuando éramos niños me prometió que siempre estaría a mi lado- soltó una risa al acordarse de aquello –Lo recuerdo bien porque de verdad lo cumplió- agregó esta vez hundiéndose en viejas memorias.

El rey se vio a si mismo siendo apenas un chiquillo de diez años que estaba en el palacio de su reino, como siempre siendo escoltado por toda su corte y la persona que en aquel entonces solía ser su Sota, un hombre alto de largo cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos azules que no perdía de vista a Ludwig quien estaba sentado en el césped del inmenso jardín acompañado de Feliciano que vestía sus viejos pantalones raídos de color marrón, su camisa percudida y la pañoleta blanca en su cabeza que lo identificaba como sirviente del palacio.

_-Ve~ su majestad ¿Sabía que cuando a alguien le aparece la marca del corazón en su pecho se convierte en reina?- le preguntaba Feliciano al otro rubio poniéndole el dedo índice en el pecho justo donde estaba su marca._

_-Si, me lo han dicho muchas veces en mis lecciones- contestó Ludwig un poco inexpresivo mientras que Feliciano parecía muy alegre._

_-¿Y sabe también que la reina siempre está junto al rey?- inquirió el pequeño sirviente a lo que el rey asintió con la cabeza ya que aquello era algo que en su corto tiempo de vida había estado escuchando sin descanso además de las cientas de obligaciones que tenía que cumplir._

_-Ve~ yo todas las noches rezo para que el corazón aparezca en mi pecho y me pueda convertir en reina- se sinceró con otra radiante sonrisa en sus labios._

_-¿Y para qué quieres ser reina?- preguntó Ludwig sin entender porque alguien desearía una vida tan complicada como la que él llevaba en donde nunca tenía tiempo de jugar o ser niño, siempre se trataba de obligaciones y responsabilidades para ser un gobernante excepcional._

_-Pues para estar siempre con usted- respondió como si fuera más que obvio.- Se lo prometo majestad, siempre me quedaré a su lado- dijo poniéndose una mano en su propio corazón haciéndole ver que hablaba completamente en serio._

-Ve~ creo que entiendo a tu amigo- comentó entonces Feliciano interrumpiendo los recuerdos de Ludwig que lo miró sin entender muy bien a que se refería.

-Yo también quiero estar siempre con la persona que es más importante para mí- dijo sonriendo y el rey pudo ver en aquella sonrisa la misma que su Sota le regaló en aquel entonces haciéndole la promesa que se había mantenido firme hasta esos días.

Luego el rey cayó en la cuenta de otra cosa, justo en lo que el muchacho acababa de decir.

-¿Crees que yo soy la persona más importante para Feliciano?- preguntó sin creer aquello del todo.

El castaño no borró su sonrisa y acercándose un poco más al ojiazul tuvo que alzarse un poco en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar su cabeza y revolverle el cabello húmedo de manera cariñosa.

-Por supuesto- dijo terminando de dejar hecho un desastre su cabello pero sin quitar sus manos de la mata rubia.

-Nadie hace una promesa así a alguien que no sea especial- dijo aun cerca de él, con sus dedos entre su cabello y Ludwig no pudo decir otra cosa pues se quedó embobado viendo los ojos almendra de Feliciano.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el joven por el silencio de Ludwig.

-Nada, es solo que se parecen tanto…- dijo pasándole inconscientemente una mano por el flequillo haciéndolo a un lado para verlo mejor, acercándose sin darse cuenta aún más al castaño que no se daba cuenta de aquel paulatino acercamiento.

Poco a poco las manos de Feliciano resbalaron hasta la nuca de Ludwig que no había dejado de verlo intensamente creando así un extraño ambiente silencioso entre ambos que no pensaban ni se preocupaban acerca de lo que estaba pasando ahí mismo, ni de esa extraña situación que se tornaba más íntima a medida que la distancia entre los dos se acortaba…

De pronto y sin previo aviso el violento repiquetear de las gotas de lluvia contra la ventana los sobresaltó y se separaron sintiendo un salto en el corazón por la manera en como el sonido de la lluvia los había obligado a salir de ese trance.

-¡Oh no, está lloviendo!- dijo nervioso Feliciano separándose por completo del Ludwig y corriendo a la ventana tan solo para encontrarse con un aguacero que más bien parecía diluvio.

-Ve~ Ludwig vístete porque tenemos que ir al mercado-

-¿Con este clima?- preguntó otro aun sintiendo su corazón latirle con fuerza.

-Si, la lluvia no es tan mala- dijo Feliciano riendo saliendo de la habitación para dejar que el rey terminara de vestirse, así que el rubio solo lo vio salir y nada más alcanzó a desparramarse en la cama de Feliciano llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?- preguntó recordando los minutos antes con el castaño… eso estaba mal… él no podía estar haciendo aquello con un muchacho que era idéntico a su sirviente, o tal vez por eso mismo lo hacía.

Ese Feliciano no tenía las mismas restricciones que su Sota; para él no era su señor, podía tener acercamientos y contacto físico cosa que a la Sota le estaba prohibido… ¡No! Él no tenía esa clase de intereses ni con Feliciano ni con su sirviente, no podía, un rey no podía solo tener aquel tipo de sentimientos.

Dando una larga inhalación se levantó para ponerse una camiseta y peinarse, echándose todo su cabello hacia atrás. Salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras viendo a Feliciano al pie de esta poniéndose un abrigo y tomando un paraguas.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo tan fresco como una lechuga haciendo como que nada había pasado.

-Entonces si vamos a salir con esta lluvia- dijo Ludwig viendo el paisaje del exterior justo cuando Feliciano abrió la puerta, con el concreto mojado y grandes charcos que salpicaban gracias a las gotas que caían con fuerza sobre ellos.

-No te quejes, vamos, los días lluviosos son divertidos ve~- y dicho esto jaló del brazo a Ludwig abriendo su paraguas para que ambos se refugiaran bajo él escuchando también como las gotas caían sobre el vinil y sus pies se mojaban al tiempo que salían por completo a la calle desierta en donde tan solo unos perros callejeros intentaban buscar techo debajo de los autos.

-Yo nunca salgo del palacio en días así- comentó Ludwig que intentaba encoger su cuerpo frotando sus brazos para darse un poco de calor y no mojarse mientras que Feliciano de vez en cuando saltaba en los charcos como un niño.

-Que aburrido Ludwig- le criticó el castaño molestando un poco al rey.

-Es solo que no encuentro lo fascinante en empaparte y sentir frío- respondió tratando de alejarse del otro que no paraba de salpicar pero para su mala suerte compartían el paraguas así que era difícil mantener una distancia segura.

-Eso mismo es lo fascinante Lud ¡Sentir el agua y el frío erizándote la piel como si estuviera recordándote que estás vivo!- exclamó poéticamente dándole el paraguas saliendo de su protección y sintiendo la lluvia, alzando su cara para que esta cayera sobre él aunque no durante mucho tiempo ya que Ludwig rápidamente volvió a cubrirlo.

-Y la pulmonía que te va a dar te va a recordar que también morimos- dijo molesto por la actitud infantil del otro que solo rió sin responder, tan solo siguiendo con su camino bajo la lluvia torrencial que caía por toda la ciudad.

Los dos iban esquivando charcos y el agua que los autos salpicaban cuando pasaban a un lado de la acera. Caminando justo en la banqueta frente a aquel hospital psiquiátrico que con todo ese paisaje nublado le daba una imagen muy tétrica, sobre todo por la silueta de una persona que miraba el exterior desde la ventana con barrotes…

-Osea horrible Iván- comentó Feliks viendo a la pareja de amigos que jugaban bajo la lluvia, o al menos uno de ellos lo hacía -¡Está lloviendo a cantaros!- dijo enfadado

-Con esta van tres veces que lo dices- respondió Iván pacientemente recostado en su cama tan solo holgazaneando ya que el clima no les había permitido escabullirse a la azotea como usualmente hacían.

-Es que es así como que súper feo, odio los días lluviosos, odio que la humedad haga de mi cabello un desastre- se quejaba tomando un mechón de su cabello mirándolo con algo de lastima.

-Quejarse no sirve de nada joven Feliks, y si sigues haciéndolo me vas a agotar la paciencia y eso no será bueno- amenazó con toda tranquilidad, sonriente como siempre.

-Como que es a mí al que se le va a agotar la paciencia si esta lluvia como que no se detiene- dio un bufido de fastidio a la vez que se iba a sentar de mala gana a su cama, cruzó las piernas y apoyó su barbilla en la palma de su mano pensando en algo para lograr entretenerse en ese aburrido día de lluvia.

-Iván- llamó de nuevo al rey que recostado en su cama tan solo disfrutaba del sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana como si este fuera un relajante natural.

-¿Quieres relajarte de verdad?- le preguntó Feliks con cierta malicia en la voz que hizo que el ojivioleta volteara a verlo tratando de descifrar que planeaba el rubio.

-¿Tienes alguna manera para hacerlo?- dijo Iván a lo que su compañero sonrió como si tuviera algo entre manos.

-Tengo con que hacerlo- respondió levantándose de su cama alzando su colchón dejando ver varias revistas, barnices de uñas, limas, encendedores, cajetillas de cigarros, labiales y un calcetín que parecía tener algo en el interior y tenía un nudo en un extremo para mantener bien guardado lo que fuera que contenía.

Feliks tomó el calcetín y bajó su colchón dónde escondía varios de sus pequeños tesoros, desamarró el nudo que tenía la prenda y de nuevo sobre su cama dejó caer varias pastillas, todas de diferentes colores; Iván se acercó curioso para ver todos los medicamentos que Feliks juntaba.

-¿Esas no son las cosas que te dan en la farmacia?- preguntó mientras que Feliks escogía un par de pastillas entre todo el medicamento.

-Si mi querido Iván ¿No creerás que me tomo ese veneno todos los días o sí? Hago como que lo trago pero en realidad lo guardo aquí, si lo hiciera estaría como un vegetal todo el día- explicó guardando el resto de las pastillas de nuevo.

-Lo que me hace preguntarme Iváncito… a ti no te dan medicamento ni jamás he visto que te llamen a terapia ¿Por qué?- comentó Feliks dándose cuenta de ese pequeño gran detalle que hacía a Iván tan diferente del resto de los pacientes, pero este tan solo se encogió de hombros pues tampoco tenía respuesta para ello.

Feliks no quiso complicarse pensando en ello así que con un gesto de la mano le restó importancia a eso y puso en la palma de Iván una de las píldoras.

-Esta es para ti, esta es para mi- dijo llevándose la suya a la boca a lo que el ojivioleta aun con la píldora en la mano lo miró como esperando a que le dijera que hacer.

-Ponla bajo tu lengua y deja que se disuelva- le dijo rodando los ojos.

-¿No me hará daño?- preguntó desconfiado antes de hacer algo.

-Ósea claro que no, pero recuerda Iván, ¡NUNCA tomes todas juntas! Eso si te puede matar- le advirtió -anda, tómala-

El rey le echó una última mirada desconfiada a la pastilla y luego a Feliks antes de ponérsela bajo la lengua justo como el rubio había dicho aunque no logró sentir nada al momento… hasta que dicho medicamento terminó de deshacerse en su boca.

Tanto Iván como Feliks terminaron tirados en la cama del primero. Feliks tenía sus pies en la cabecera e Iván al final de la cama, sus cabezas en el centro del colchón, una a un lado de la otra, sus manos extendidas se encontraban haciendo que de vez en cuando el ojiverde tocara con las puntas de sus dedos las del rey que sentía el roce del otro en medio de su inesperado adormecimiento. Sus ojos le pesaban y su cuerpo se sentía como flotando, apenas si podía hablar y una sensación de completa calma le llenaba, solo podía percibir los dedos tibios de Feliks acariciando los suyos como queriendo enlazarse torpemente.

-Me siento raro- dijo de pronto sonriendo intentando articular bien las palabras.

-Se siente bien- también dijo Feliks que alcanzaba a sentir los dedos gélidos de Iván.

-Si…- coincidió Iván cerrando sus ojos esperando no quedarse dormido de pronto –me siento bien- agregó arrastrando las palabras.

-Tú siempre estás bien…- afirmó entonces Feliks que subía sus pies a la pared sintiendo en las plantas de sus pies la textura del yeso.

-No es verdad ¿Por qué piensas eso?- preguntó también jugando con los dedos de Feliks.

-Porque siempre sonríes- contestó el otro con la mirada perdida en el techo sin soltar a Iván.

-Qué sonría no significa que esté bien- respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

-¿Entonces como porqué lo haces?-

-Porque si dejo de hacerlo mi mundo se viene abajo- se sinceró el rey sin ningún recato, olvidando por un momento lo que eran los secretos, el esconder sentimientos, inhibirse ante un extraño, solo hablando libremente como si solo estuvieran él y Feliks en todo el universo.

-Entonces deja que el mundo se vaya a la mierda- dijo el rubio soltándose a reír como tonto contagiando también a Iván que igualmente rió por aquel comentario dicho tan a la ligera, esperando recordarlo cuando volviera a sus cinco sentidos para poder aplicar ese consejo… mandar al diablo al mundo al menos por un día en el que no pudiera mantener la fachada... ¿Podría el darse ese lujo como Feliks?

-Majestad… cuéntame- pidió de pronto Feliks tras haber cesado de su momentáneo ataque de risa.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?- dijo Iván aun riendo entre palabras intentando calmarse.

-Cuéntame de tu esposa… quiero saber…-

-¿Todavía sigues con eso?- preguntó también alzando sus pies viendo de manera un poco borrosa el trébol esmeralda dibujado en su pie.

-Sí, cuéntame- repitió Feliks volteando su cabeza para ver mejor a Iván que aun miraba su marca.

El rey dio un largo suspiro pensando y luego abriendo la boca para hablar…

-Elizabetha y yo nos conocimos cuando teníamos dieciséis años, todavía recuerdo mi primera impresión de ella…- comenzó a contar cerrando sus ojos y viendo a la joven reina vestida con pantalones, camisa, su largo cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, su cara sucia con su porte algo varonil pues estaba mal parada con ambas manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Iván la miraba como si aquella muchachita campesina fuera un espécimen asombroso que no acostumbraba a ver diariamente dentro del palacio entre las damas de la alta sociedad que solían andar con ostentosos vestidos, maquillaje y elaborados peinados, cubriendo sus risas tras abanicos con encajes y sus manos cubiertas con guantes de seda. Elizabetha en cambio, sonreía sin pena mostrando todos sus dientes, sus manos estaban llenas de barro y cayos, ella era natural y algo que en definitiva asombró al joven rey.

Iván pudo ver en aquella presentación que claramente le importaba poco las miradas desdeñosas del resto de los nobles, honestidad pura, quiso ver en su futura esposa la compañía que siempre había buscado y el alivio a su soledad que por años le había acechado hasta convertirlo en el hombre (o adolescente) que era entonces.

Sin embargo Iván justo en ese primer encuentro no se dio cuenta de otra cosa, no alcanzó a ver lo que en ese momento sería el inicio de una historia que se desarrollaría tan cerca de él…

El rey jamás llegó a considerar que para la Sota de Tréboles, Elizabetha también representaría algo que provocaría un revuelo en su vida. Nunca pensó que sería participe de una historia de amor en donde él no era el protagonista…

/

**Y dicha historia de amor se contará hasta el siguiente capítulo porque soy una perra XD.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que interesante, divertido, emotivo y todo lo que esto pueda provocar porque si no les provoca nada es porque tengo que buscar otra cosa en que entretenerme ja ja ja. **

**Tengo que decir también que disfruté escribiendo la escena del metro con Alfred y Arthur porque a mi pasó algo parecido la semana pasada (obvio no tenía un hombre sexy restregándose contra mi sino un tubo que me estaba sacando los órganos gracias al mar de gente…) pero por aquella situación se me ocurrió la idea y espero les haya gustado ver a Alfie nervioso. Igualmente a Iván y Feliks dopados, siempre quise escribir algo así y por fin tuve oportunidad.**

**En fin, mi parloteo sin sentido no creo que les interese, así que por ultimo miiiiiiiiiiil millones de gracias por sus reviews que de verdad me encanta leerlos, mi cara se ilumina cuando veo mi bandeja de entrada y bueno, saben que yo se los agradezco con todo lo que tengo. Con todo esto dicho me despido, y nos leemos el siguiente capi.**


	7. Antes de todo

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Antes de todo

Iván por quinta vez repasó con la mirada a la muchacha que estaba frente a él.

Pantalones, camisa, botas y su largo cabello castaño recogido en una coleta. La chica no tenía la cabeza agachada como el resto de los presentes que la miraban con desdén por el rabillo de sus ojos por su imagen, de hecho ella ni siquiera estaba viendo al rey o a los demás, solo veía interesada aquella sala decorada con murales en el techo y las paredes tapizadas con finas pinturas de paisajes del reino, las mesas que tenían jarrones de porcelana, candelabros de oro y el piso que podría ser más caro que la casa en donde ella solía vivir.

Iván le echó una sexta mirada a la jovencita antes de atreverse a hablar.

-Así que usted es la futura reina- dijo llamando la atención de la jovencita que desvió su mirada de la extravagante decoración y sonrió ampliamente fijando sus ojos verdes en él.

-Si, o al menos eso me dijeron cuando la marca apareció en mi pie- contestó soltando un par de risitas al tiempo que la Sota de Tréboles, a unos metros tras el rey daba un suspiro de molestia.

-Espero que esto no se trate de algún tipo de fraude, no es la primera vez que alguien se hace pasar por reina con una marca falsa- comentó Roderich acomodando sus lentes frunciendo ligeramente su entrecejo con desagrado.

-No es ningún fraude, mire, de verdad tengo la marca- y dicho esto la chica se desabrochó las cintas de sus botas y saltando en un solo pie intentaba sacarse el zapato provocando murmullos entre el resto de la corte.

-No es necesario, le creemos- le detuvo Iván tratando de aguantar la risa por las ocurrencias de la chica que se detuvo para bajar su pie y pararse bien de nuevo.

-¿Pero qué clase de educación le han dado a esta niña?- comentó entonces la Sota viendo de manera reprobatoria a la chica que alcanzó a escucharlo.

-La suficiente para no dejarme sobajar por nadie- contestó ella desafiante poniéndose las manos en la cadera mirando con fiereza a Roderich que arqueó ambas cejas ofendido de que una chiquilla se atreviera a contestarle de aquella manera.

-No seas tan rudo Roderich, recuerda que a partir de ahora también le servirás a la señorita- le recordó Iván al moreno que no por ello borró su gesto altivo mientras que el pecho de Elizabetha se hinchaba de orgullo al escuchar como el mismísimo rey de Tréboles la defendía.

-Gracias Iván- dijo ella provocando gritos ahogados otra vez entre los presentes ¿Con que descaro esa muchachita le llamaba por su nombre al rey?-

-¿Qué hay de malo? Nos vamos a casar de todos modos, sería raro que le llamara "majestad" ¿O prefieren que le diga "querido"?- se burló la muchacha descolocando incluso al mismo Iván que no esperaba aquella actitud tan confianzuda.

-C… creo que la señorita tiene razón, no hay nada de malo en que me llame por mi nombre, después de todo nadie lo hace- agregó con un ligero dejo de tristeza en su voz.

-Pero tú tampoco me llames "señorita" dime por mi nombre, Elizabetha- le pidió la castaña de nuevo con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja haciendo caso omiso a las réplicas de los otros nobles que comentaban entre ellos las desfachateces de la joven.

-Está bien, Elizabetha. Todos aquí, incluyéndome a mi te damos la bienvenida y esperamos que te acostumbres pronto a tú nueva vida, por supuesto también deseamos que disfrutes tus días en el palacio tanto como te sea posible te aseguro que nada te hará falta- dijo Iván con su sonrisa infantil de todos los días.

-Claro que eso incluye su educación, una reina tiene que ser digna de su título- agregó Roderich barriendo con los ojos a Elizabetha que sintió aquello más como un insulto que como un simple comentario dicho al aire.

-No tiene por qué preocuparse Sota, llevaré la corona con toda la dignidad posible- respondió ella sin dejarse insultar más por el moreno.

-Muy bien, creo que nos llevaremos bien entonces- comentó Iván queriendo romper con ese ambiente tenso que se había formado entre ellos; volvió a dirigirse a la chica y le extendió su mano.

-Entonces, espero podamos llevarnos bien seño… perdón, Elizabetha- dijo sonriente.

-Así será Iván- respondió ella dándole un fuerte apretón de manos que en definitiva no era algo que una dama hacía.

Con aquel gesto Iván pensó haber sellado lo que sería una larga amistad, dudaba mucho poder enamorarse de ella o ella de él, pero mientras pudieran ser amigos estaba bien, si Elizabetha se quedaba a su lado por el resto de sus días y curaba momentáneamente su soledad él estaba conforme. Por fin la suerte que lo había hecho rey, le había dado el reino con las tierras más fértiles, la economía más estable, los mejores consejeros, ahora le daba la fortuna de tener a una excelente reina y compañera.

Y así dieron comienzo a los días juntos, aunque definitivamente ya no eran igual que antes, Elizabetha prácticamente había provocado un giro de 180 grados en su palacio, sobre todo en Roderich, al que nunca había visto molesto… hasta ahora.

-¡No no y no!- le regañó la Sota a la chica que sentada en una mesa se revolvía los cabellos frustrada escuchando los regaños del otro.

-¡Que sí! Así está bien- debatió ella mientras que Iván estaba en un escritorio resolviendo otros asuntos escuchándolos pelear, algo que ya se había convertido en rutina para él.

-Jovencita, si va a estar retándome todo el tiempo mejor hágalo cuando tenga argumentos para hacerlo. Sus respuestas están mal y tiene que hacerlo de nuevo- le regañó Roderich que en ese mismo momento le daba sus lecciones a Elizabetha

-No Sota, usted solo está atormentándome como suele hacer cada vez que me da mis lecciones, todo lo que hago está mal para usted- reprochó la castaña cruzándose de brazos ocultando sus manos llenas de tinta por todas las veces que había respondido los cuestionarios de Roderich sin muchos buenos resultados.

-Yo no la atormento, más bien es usted quien lo hace conmigo- respondió el sirviente quitándose los lentes para limpiarlos con su pañuelo.

-Iván, dile a tu sirviente que no necesito todo este estudio, aprenderé mejor viéndote a ti trabajar después de todo seré la reina no una institutriz- le pidió al ojivioleta que desvió la mirada de sus propios documentos viendo a los otros dos enojados y frustrados.

-Lo siento Elizabetha pero esto es necesario yo también tuve que pasar por lo mismo; Roderich es un maestro muy estricto así que será mejor que te esfuerces- le dijo riendo viendo como la chica dejaba caer su cabeza contra la mesa.

-Pero esto es tan aburrido que creo que podría morir- se quejó ella.

-Señorita ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que se siente derecha? Ponga esa espalda recta o será la burla de la corte y también avergonzará a mi señor- volvió a regañarle el moreno y la chica hizo caso no sin antes regalarle una mirada asesina a la Sota.

-Seguro que usted se divierte con mi desgracia ¿Verdad? Es un desalmado- le criticó ella.

-Diga lo que quiera jovencita pero yo solo hago mi trabajo y ahora mismo mi trabajo como maestro termina, por favor repase todo lo que estudió hoy y mañana seguiremos con el siguiente libro- dijo sacando su reloj de bolsillo revisando la hora asegurándose de que efectivamente las clases de Elizabetha hubieran terminado.

-Ande, retírese verdugo disfrazado de Sota, yo también tengo cosas importantes que hacer- le corrió ella haciéndole gestos con la mano para que se alejara.

-Mi señor si necesita algo solo llámeme… señorita, por favor compórtese mientras no estoy presente- le dijo saliendo antes de que ella pudiera reprocharle.

-¡Que insoportable!- gritó ella cerrando de un golpe el libro que estaba frente a ella, se levantó y fue hasta el escritorio de Iván que seguía concentrado en sus cosas. -¿Cómo soportas tenerlo todo el día contigo?- preguntó sentándose sin ningún recato en la mesa.

-No es malo, Roderich es una buena persona y un excelente sirviente- respondió Iván mirando un poco nervioso a Elizabetha que captó aquello como una señal de que no debía estar sentada en el escritorio así que de un saltito se bajó algo apenada.

-No puedo imaginarlo… es un tirano conmigo, me trata como si fuera una tonta y no deja de decirme que debo comportarme como una "dama", me corrige todo el tiempo y siempre está al pendiente de mis errores como buscando pretextos para humillarme- se quejaba Elizabetha.

-No es por incomodarte, es solo que quiere que seas una excelente reina- le explicó Iván con toda la paciencia del mundo pues no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

-Yo puedo ser una excelente reina… no tengo que cambiar para serlo- murmuró ella algo enfadada.

-Él no quiere cambiarte, quiere mejorarte- le corrigió el rey dejando de lado sus papeles a un lado y recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano viendo a la chica.

-¿Tú tuviste que mejorar para ser rey?- le preguntó curiosa apoyándose en el escritorio.

-Siempre he sido rey Elizabetha, desde que nací todos han hecho lo posible para exigir lo mejor de mí así que estoy acostumbrado a ello- contestó notando que la chica no parecía muy conforme con aquella respuesta.

-¿Crees que yo pueda mejorar como la Sota quiere y por fin callarle esa lengua afilada que tiene?- preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño al recordar de nuevo al moreno.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres fuerte e inteligente puedes sacar provecho de esas cualidades y demostrarle a Roderich que mereces la corona no solo por la marca en tu piel- le dijo el ojivioleta sonriendo.

-¡Eso haré Iván! Gracias por tus palabras- dijo alegre la chica rodeando el escritorio para quedar a un lado de Iván y atraparlo en un abrazo que Iván sintió como algo tan ajeno… así se sentía ser estrechado en un par de brazos… no estaba nada mal.

-Haré que la Sota se trague cada una de sus palabras, es más, haré que incluso me llame "mi señora" ya verás que ese villano lo hará- dijo separándose un poco del otro dejando sus manos en los hombros de este riendo maliciosamente.

-Aun así deberías quitarte esa imagen de él, no es un villano- le aconsejó el rey riendo nervioso.

-Oh claro que lo es, no he conocido a alguien más malo y petulante que él- contradijo la chica –Hasta ahora no he visto ni una sola cosa buena en esa persona-

-¿Si yo te muestro una cosa buena de él dejarías de tomarlo como un villano?- le propuso Iván a Elizabetha que lo miró sin creerle que algo así fuera posible, pero aun con ello accedió, quería ver perder al rey.

Esa misma noche durante la cena, otra pelea entre la Sota y la futura reina no pudo faltar. Él le reclamaba su falta de modales al comer, ella su manera estricta de señalarle sus errores. No había otra cosa más que reproches, regaños y discusiones que se desviaban del tema principal al mismo tiempo que Iván tranquilamente se llevaba la comida a la boca sonriendo de vez en cuando al verlos discutir; de cierta manera había aprendido a disfrutar de todo ese ruido y alboroto, totalmente diferente de las que solían ser cenas frías y silenciosas en una mesa kilométrica llena de sillas vacías y él a la cabeza tan solo escuchando el tintineo de los cubiertos sobre el plato.

-¡Suficiente! Tú pierdes Iván, no hay nada de bueno en este hombre- explotó entonces Elizabetha golpeando sus puños contra la mesa haciendo saltar su plato y su copa.

-Señorita haga el favor de no hacer esas demostraciones de su nula educación y por favor tome sus alimentos como se debe- dijo Roderich sin dejar atrás sus regaños.

-Es que usted quiere que yo le retuerza el cuello como a un pollo ¿No es así?- espetó la castaña fuera de sus cabales.

-Una dama no debería soltar esa clase de comentarios, mucho menos en medio de una cena- volvió a corregirle Roderich.

-¡No soy una dama! Ni tampoco soy una muñeca que pueda manejar a su antojo para comportarse como usted quiere- dijo ella levantándose de la mesa enfrentando a Roderich poniéndose cara a cara con él a lo cual el moreno no pudo evitar retroceder un paso con una marcada arruga entre sus cejas que dejaban ver su enojo.

-No es como yo quiero, es como debe comportarse señorita; no puede llegar al palacio con sus maneras de campesina queriendo ostentar la corona así, tiene que aprender protocolos, educación, ¡Comportarse! ¿O acaso pensó que sería bien recibida tan solo por heredar la marca en su piel y que solo el trébol la haría reina? No jovencita, aprenda de una buena vez que para ocupar el trono no necesita solo un tatuaje, se necesita llenar el lugar y dudo mucho que usted lo vaya a lograr- le criticó Roderich siseando las palabras viendo como la cara de Elizabetha se ponía roja de pura cólera.

-Sota lo haré tragarse cada una de sus palabras. Puede que yo tenga un origen humilde y no haya nacido entre sedas y diamantes pero voy a ser reina ¡La mejor que este reino haya tenido jamás! Estaré a la altura de usted e incluso de Iván, no voy a dejar que me vuelva a humillar como acaba de hacer- y con esta advertencia hecha la jovencita salió dando largas zancadas soltando soplidos para quitarse de la cara algunos mechones de cabello que se le habían soltado de la cinta que amarraba el resto de su melena castaña.

-Creo que se enojó en serio ¿Era necesario ser tan duro?- preguntó Iván dejando sus cubiertos en la mesa viendo a Roderich seguir con la mirada la espalda de Elizabetha y dibujando una discreta sonrisa en sus labios para luego responder a su amo.

-Así es mi señor, ahora tengo la certeza de que la señorita Elizabetha pondrá todo de ella para aprender- contestó con una sonrisa maquiavélica pero algo orgullosa de la que había salido de comedor como la plebeya de dieciséis años pero que regresaría como la mujer dispuesta a convertirse en reina.

Sin embargo aquello no significó que las discusiones fueran a terminar, todo lo contrario, se hicieron incluso más intensas al punto en que terminaban en gritos que retumbaban por varios pasillos del palacio.

-De verdad Iván que sigo sin entender que es lo que ves tan bueno en la Sota, yo por más que intento no lo encuentro- le dijo la muchacha un día tras otra larga y extenuante pelea con Roderich.

-Ven, yo te mostraré que hay de bueno en él, aunque no sea precisamente su actitud- Iván extendió su brazo para que Elizabetha con algo de desconfianza lo rodeara y siguiera a Iván por otro pasillo del enorme lugar por el que nunca había pasado, ya que nunca tenía tiempo de extraviarse debido a sus constantes lecciones.

El lugar era algo lúgubre, tan solo unos pocos candelabros pegados a la pared iluminaban su paso por el lugar que era llenado por una melancólica melodía de piano.

-¿Quién toca?- preguntó en un susurró la de ojos verdes a lo que Iván se llevó un dedo a los labios indicándole que guardara silencio al mismo tiempo que seguían directo hasta otra habitación en donde la música se hacía más fuerte, la melodía parecía volverse más intensa conforme ellos se acercaban y un hilo de luz se colaba por la puerta entrecerrada de una habitación. Iván le incitó a Elizabetha a acercarse con cuidado de no ser descubierta mientras él la esperaba a unos metros detrás.

La muchacha en puntillas se acercó hasta la puerta que abrió con cuidado tan solo para encontrarse con la imagen solemne de la Sota de Tréboles… pero a pesar de ser el mismo Roderich, parecía ser una persona completamente diferente; ahí sentado en el banquillo totalmente entregado al piano, con sus manos paseando por las teclas de manera tan natural que casi parecía que tocaba por mero reflejo siguiendo un impulso de su cuerpo, mientras que en su rostro una sonrisa tranquila se dejaba ver, sus ojos entrecerrados y su cuerpo de vez en cuando siguiendo el ritmo de su propia música…

El moreno pedante que Elizabetha conocía no estaba en esa habitación, ahí solo había un hombre apasionado tocando el piano dejándose llevar por notas que solo él sabía que significaban. Elizabetha quedó pasmada, sus ojos por más que quisiera no se separaban de la imagen de Roderich que de un momento a otro con total parsimonia se detuvo.

-Señorita, acérquese por favor y escuche como es debido- le dijo a ella pero no con ese tono autoritario de costumbre, esta vez fue suave y amable, la chica se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a Iván que con su mano le indicó que fuera, la chica hizo caso y apenada entró a la habitación sentándose en una silla para ver y escuchar mejor… a pesar de que sus oídos escuchaban la música, el sonido de su corazón latirle sin piedad contra su pecho opacaban la melodía.

E Iván jamás se dio cuenta de lo que él mismo había empezado…

Tal vez cuando comenzó a sospechar fue el día en que Elizabetha por fin aceptó usar un vestido, bueno… tal vez "aceptar" no era la palabra correcta.

-¡Iván! ¡Iván!- llamaba esta a su futuro esposo que conversaba con uno de sus consejeros al que despidió al tiempo que la muchacha se acercaba casi corriendo siendo seguida por Roderich que llevaba en brazos un hermoso vestido esmeralda decorado con aplicaciones de tréboles.

-¿Qué pasa, que son esos gritos?- preguntó el rey viendo a la muchacha llegando hasta él con la respiración acelerada

–Dile a la Sota que solo a mi cadáver le van a poner esa cosa, y tal vez solo para que me cremen y arrojen mis cenizas por todo el reino- dijo la joven señalando la prenda que Roderich cargaba.

-Mi señor, le he intentado explicar a la señorita que es necesario que cambie su forma de vestir, pronto será su presentación en sociedad y obviamente no puede hacer su primera aparición en la capital y frente a los otros reyes con esa ropa- explicó Roderich tratando de acompasar su respiración por todo el rato que había seguido a la castaña la cual se negaba rotundamente a usar un vestido.

-¿Acaso tus modistos no pueden hacer algo con mi ropa? ¡Al menos déjenme usar pantalones!- pidió ella suplicante sabiendo que Iván siempre estaba de su lado o hacía negociaciones con la Sota.

-No creo que eso pueda ser posible Elizabetha ¿Por qué no mejor intentas probártelo? Si lo odias yo veré que puedo hacer, pero no te niegues a algo que nunca has usado- razonó Iván acariciando la cabeza de la chica que volteó a ver el vestido casi con miedo, luego a Iván que sonreía de esa manera casi infantil que desarmó a la chica.

-Bien, pero si me veo mal y no me gusta no lo usaré y es mi última palabra-dictaminó ella arrebatando el vestido de manos de Roderich y yendo a su habitación para cambiarse, obviamente con ayuda de alguna sirvienta que le ayudara a ajustar todos los accesorios que tenía ese monstro de tela.

Tanto Roderich como Iván esperaron en el salón a Elizabetha de la cual se podían escuchar sus gritos y replicas que salían de su habitación haciendo pensar a los varones que ponerse un vestido sonaba como una tarea realmente peligrosa.

Finalmente la muchacha apareció tras la puerta, caminando con un poco de dificultad, la cara roja hasta las orejas cubriéndose con las manos el pecho donde lucía un pronunciado escote.

-Si, ya sé que me veo ridícula- le dijo a los otros dos cuando estos quedaron con los ojos como platos al ver que Elizabetha debajo de todas aquellas prendas holgadas estaba dotada de una bella figura; de cintura estrecha acentuada por el corsé, su cadera proporcionada y un busto que… bueno… básicamente era una mujer bella no solo de su rostro sino también de su cuerpo, así que ahora envuelta en aquel vestido que hacia juego con sus ojos tal vez sería la envidia de las mujeres de la corte.

-Suelta también tu cabello- le pidió Iván a la muchacha que tuvo que quitarse las manos del pecho para hacerlo y quitó la cinta dejando libre su cabello largo ondulado enmarcar su rostro.

Elizabetha apenas si se atrevió a alzar la vista, se sentía rara, ridícula, tan femenina que casi se sentía débil. Nunca había usado un vestido así, pensaba que los órganos se le iban a salir por la boca y sus pechos en cualquier momento saltarían fuera del escote; con su cabello suelto como un símbolo de que era una mujer… si, después de todo era mujer…

La muchacha por fin alzó la vista tan solo para ver a Iván que le sonreía como de costumbre y luego a la Sota que se llevaba una mano a la cara cubriendo su boca y un poco arriba de su nariz mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¡Iván, la Sota se está burlando de mí! ¡Sabía que me veía ridícula!- dijo ella casi al borde de las lágrimas por sentirse humillada, puede que fuera mujer pero jamás sería femenina ni bella como esas señoritas elegantes que se paseaban a veces por las calles y a las que Roderich estaba tan acostumbrado… ella solo era ella, campesina y simplona.

-Roderich no…- pero antes de terminar su frase Iván notó que Roderich no se estaba riendo, cubría su cara porque estaba tremendamente sonrojado ante la sola imagen de Elizabetha vestida así, más hermosa que nunca.

-No… Roderich no se está riendo…- contestó con un tono monótono.

Y a pesar de las sospechas que en ese momento comenzaron a infundirse, Iván lo dejó pasar y dejó que la pequeña bola de nieve se hiciera todavía más grande conforme fue rodando.

Elizabetha por fin se había resignado a usar vestido, iba de un lado a otro peleándose con su larga falda que se le enredaba en los pies pero aun con ello no desistiría de cumplir su cometido de convertirse en una gran reina aunque ello significara tener que llevar esa cosa todos los días y su cabello suelto que la hacía maldecir de vez en cuando las veces que se le iba hacia la cara y le molestaba.

-Toma Elizabetha, un pequeño presente de Francis- le dijo Iván cuando Elizabetha maldijo por décima vez su cabello al mismo tiempo que hacía el mechón hacía atrás de su oreja con fastidio.

-¿Del rey de Diamantes? ¿Por qué?- preguntó ella tomando el pequeño alhajero que seguramente era más caro de lo que la chica podía imaginar, sobre todo por las pequeñas gemas que lo adornaba, era increíble pensar que el alhajero era lo que llevaba el regalo y no el presente en sí.

-Dijo que quería regalarle algo a la futura reina de Tréboles… o solo quiere seguir despilfarrando su fortuna como suele hacer- explicó el rey viendo como de la pequeña cajita Elizabetha sacaba un prendedor en forma de flor rosada.

-Vaya, es hermosa ¿Está bien aceptarla? ¿No es algo demasiado caro?- preguntó ella examinando el centro de la flor que era de diamante y los bordes de los pétalos, de oro; Iván tomó el prendedor de manos de Elizabetha y se lo puso en el cabello precisamente para detener esos mechones de cabello que tanto hacían enojar a la chica.

-Está bien, no aceptar regalos es de mala educación- dijo viendo que la muchacha se veía aún mejor con el discreto pero caro regalo.

-Mi señor, los embajadores del reino de las Espadas lo esperan- irrumpió entonces Roderich entrando al salón en donde ambos reyes estaban, fijando su atención en Elizabetha notando algo diferente en ella.

-Gracias Roderich, ahora mismo voy- dijo el rey comenzando a caminar dejando a los otros dos solos que se quedaron en silencio un momento.

Nadie dijo nada, solo se miraban y desviaban sus ojos cuando estos chocaban, ambos pensando en algo para decir y romper el silencio.

-Su prendedor- comenzó a decir Roderich señalando su cabeza haciendo alusión al lugar donde Elizabetha lucía su nuevo accesorio –se le ve bien- dijo por fin a lo que la chica se llevó la mano a la flor y sonrió ligeramente sonrojada.

-Gracias- dijo sin pensar que Roderich fuera a notar cosas tan insignificantes como aquellas.

-Ah… disculpe, tengo que ir con mi señor- dijo Roderich saliendo de su momentáneo atontamiento de ver a Elizabetha todavía más linda.

-Espere Sota, yo también voy-

-Perdone señorita pero estos no son asuntos que competan a una dama- se excusó la Sota esta vez de verdad sin querer ofender a la chica pero esta no reaccionó de la manera esperada.

-¿Disculpe? Creo que todo lo que tenga que ver con mi reino me compete- contradijo ella enfadada.

-No, son problemas del rey usted no tiene nada que ver-

-Le recuerdo entonces que soy la futura reina y los problemas del rey también son míos- espetó la muchacha alzando un poco la voz, dando comienzo a otra discusión, justo cuando llevaban un tiempo en tregua.

-Señorita, una dama no anda metiéndose en medio de discusiones ajenas, si le digo que esto es solo asunto del rey entonces entiéndalo y no discuta más. Una mujer no debe estar dando este tipo de espectáculos, tan solo debe mantenerse al margen y comportarse como su género lo demanda- dijo él y Elizabetha sentía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Y cómo lo demanda mi genero Sota? ¿Comportarme como una muñeca encerrada en una vitrina tan solo dedicándome a esperar a mi marido y procurar verme bien mientras veo mis días pasar con una corona en mi cabeza?- preguntó alzando con desprecio la falda de su vestido.

-Si quiere verlo de esa manera- contestó Roderich dispuesto a irse pero la castaña no se lo permitió.

-¡Las mujeres no somos muñecas!- gritó Elizabetha poniéndose frente a él con sus ojos brillando intensamente. –¡Entienda de una maldita vez que somos seres pensantes, con opiniones y sentimientos, con cuerpos que reaccionan cuando nos tocan!- decía dando pasos hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros del moreno que se sonrojó ante el ultimo comentario. Elizabetha demasiado ensimismada en su discurso tomó la mano de Roderich y la puso en su pecho justo en la línea del busto que alcanzaba a asomarse por su escote.

-Sienta, desde cuenta de que hay un corazón latiente, que las mujeres tenemos sangre caliente corriéndonos por las venas y no solo estamos llenas de bordados, vestidos y buenos modales; somos algo que va más allá de esposas sumisas y joyas que se empolvan y se desgastan con el tiempo ¡Somos el espíritu y fortaleza de un hombre atrapados en un corsé!- gritó apasionadamente con su pecho subiendo y bajando acelerado con la mano tibia de Roderich en él que la miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos sintiendo efectivamente el corazón latiente y desbocado de Elizabetha.

-No voy a desperdiciar todo lo que me ha enseñado, no soy una muñeca ni mucho menos una mujer que se doblega fácilmente, **soy una reina** y como tal voy a cumplir con mi trabajo- soltó con desdén la mano de Roderich que se quedó atónito y sin habla mientras Elizabetha pasaba a su lado alzando su falda para caminar mejor encontrándose con Iván que estaba en el pasillo.

-Gran discurso- comentó él, que había estado escuchando toda la pelea anterior.

-Te lo dije un día Iván, voy a callar la lengua afilada de la Sota- dijo ella y ambos caminaron juntos, ignorantes de que aquella bola de nieve que Iván no quiso detener en un principio, se estaba convirtiendo en una avalancha de emociones.

El día de la presentación de Elizabetha en sociedad por fin había llegado, todos estaban en el palacio de la Capital. El rey de Espadas que estaba haciendo rabiar a Yao por no hacerle caso a lo que le pedía, el rey de Diamantes coqueteaba con cualquier dama que se le pusiera enfrente a la vez que Vash solo negaba con su cabeza esperando que su señor no lo notara, el rey de Corazones era escoltado fielmente por Feliciano e Iván llevaba del brazo a Elizabetha la cual se sentía un poco insegura al estar rodeada de toda la realeza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Iván a la castaña que respiraba de manera acelerada por los nervios.

-No, creo que voy a vomitar si hablo con alguno de ellos- dijo aferrándose al brazo de Iván viendo al rey de Corazones con ese gesto serio que podría intimidar a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, obviamente no a su Sota.

-Eso suena grave… si quieres puedes ir a tomar un poco de aire antes de que tengas que pasar a presentarte con cada rey, mientras yo los distraigo- le ofreció sonriéndole a la muchacha que pareció aliviada e incluso dejó caer sus hombros que habían estado totalmente rígidos por la tensión.

-Muchas gracias Iván, eres el mejor- dijo soltándose gentilmente del ojivioleta para salir furtivamente del palacio al jardín.

-Acompáñala por favor Roderich, sería una pena que escapara por el pánico- bromeó el rey a lo cual la Sota tan solo hizo una breve reverencia para seguir las ordenes de su señor y fue tras Elizabetha que con pasos cortos pero rápidos salía hasta el jardín tomando tanto aire como sus pulmones pudieron contener, alzó la mirada al cielo nublado que auguraba una tormenta y pensó que eso no podía ser real… ella pronto sería reconocida por el resto de los reyes como la futura reina de Tréboles.

-No se ponga nerviosa señorita o los reyes podrán pensar que su nerviosismo es debilidad- le recomendó el moreno apareciendo tras la chica que dio un pequeño salto.

-Lo intento pero sigo sin poder procesarlo del todo, esta situación me parece tan irreal…- se sinceró comenzando a caminar lejos de ahí seguida del otro que tan solo la escuchaba.

-En unos meses me casaré con Iván y seré reina; me parece gracioso pensar que hasta llegado este punto me pregunto cómo hubiera sido mi vida si la marca nunca hubiese aparecido en mí- seguía contando llegando a un quiosco en donde se sentó viendo pequeñas y discretas gotas de lluvia comenzar a caer sobre los pétalos de las rosas que estaban cerca.

-…Si estuviera comprometida a matrimonio por amor y no por deber…- agregó cerrando sus ojos escuchando la lluvia caer con un poco más de fuerza, expresando por primera vez aquello que fingía no le importaba… casarse sin estar enamorada, sí que le afectaba.

-El amor es solo una tontería que nos distrae de lo que en realidad es importante señorita… solo es un sentimiento que no trae ningún beneficio- interrumpió Roderich sus pensamientos haciendo que la chica abriera repentinamente sus ojos.

-Con todo respeto pero yo no comparto esa idea, el amor es lo que nos llena… el amor es…-

-Un estorbo- interrumpió Roderich con el ceño fruncido sin despegar la mirada del paisaje. –Nos hace estúpidos y bohemios sin cordura… el amor no es algo tan maravilloso, es solo para idiotas idealistas- declaró el moreno alzando la voz sin darse cuenta, ofendiendo a Elizabetha que lo miró molesta.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué usted es así? Con esa manera tan horrible de pensar, siendo un amargado con el corazón seco- le espetó.

-No tengo el corazón seco señorita, de eso esté bien segura-

-Pues lo dudo, alguien que de verdad siente jamás podría decir tales cosas. Usted no sabe nada de romance- afirmó la chica cruzándose de brazos

-¿Y usted que sabe? ¿Acaso se ha enamorado alguna vez para hablar así?- preguntó Roderich enfadado.

-Pues… yo…- intentó responder la chica.

-Si no tiene idea de lo que es sufrir por un tonto enamoramiento entonces no se atreva a juzgarme. No me trate como si me conociera y si me disculpa, debo volver con mi señor- dijo por ultimo saliendo del quiosco a pesar de la lluvia que ahora caía a cantaros sin importarle mojarse.

-¡Sota espere!- le gritó la chica aun resguardada de la lluvia pero el moreno no se detuvo así que sin más remedio salió a la lluvia estremeciéndose por el agua fría que le caía encima.

-¡Le estoy diciendo que espere!- gritaba la ojiverde con el vestido que ya de por si era pesado, ahora lo era el doble a medida que iba mojándose la tela y su peinado se estropeaba y casi no podía caminar entre el terreno que se volvía lodoso e irregular.

-¡Deténgase!- ordenó de nuevo justo cuando su pie se atascó en el barro e inevitablemente cayó de bruces amortiguando su caída tan solo gracias a lo pomposo de su vestido.

Roderich que iba más adelante caminando con la espalda bien recta a pesar de estar empapado y helándose hasta los huesos, miró sobre su hombro al no escuchar más la voz de Elizabetha y la vio arrodillada en el piso con el vestido lleno de lodo, su cabello hecho un desastre mientras que ella intentaba ponerse de pie. Debatiéndose contra si mismo, Roderich no pudo ganarle al caballero que era así que dio media vuelta para ayudar a Elizabetha, se puso frente a ella inclinándose y ofreciéndole una mano pero la castaña lo jaló por ambos brazos obligándole a arrodillarse para quedar a la misma altura.

-¡Dígame porque! ¿Por qué es así conmigo? Como si se empeñara en odiarme todos los días- le preguntó la chica con las gotas de lluvia escurriéndole por la cara dando la impresión de que estaba llorando. –Todo este tiempo me he esforzado hasta el cansancio para llenar sus expectativas y superarlas pero parece como si usted de verdad me aborreciera, me contradice y nada de lo que hago parece estar bien ¿Por qué Roderich? Yo no le he hecho nada malo- le decía Elizabetha aun desde el piso tomando con fuerza al moreno que tenía su cabello empapado cayendo sobre su cara, incluso ese curioso mechón desobediente había sucumbido ante la lluvia.

Roderich sentía las manos delgadas aferrándose a su saco mojado, Elizabetha tiritaba gracias al frío, su mandíbula también temblaba y su nariz estaba ligeramente roja pero sus ojos siempre recios y fieros ahora parecían mirarlo con verdadera duda, casi expectantes y suplicantes.

Entonces el moreno no pudo resistir más y en un absceso de locura besó a Elizabetha o al menos eso había intentado ya que tan solo pegó su boca con la de la muchacha que ahogó un grito al sentir los labios helados y mojados de Roderich sobre los suyos, viéndolo tan cerca que podía contar las gotas de agua que escurrían por los cristales de los anteojos del caballero que incluso le puso las manos en las mejillas acercándola más aunque sin mover sus labios, pensando angustiosamente para sus adentros que si su osadía le costaría la cabeza, que al menos valiera la pena… hasta que inevitablemente tuvo que separarse de la joven.

-La trato así porque me enamoré de usted- confesó aun con las manos en las mejillas heladas de Elizabetha que no sabía si aún recordaba como respirar… -Tengo que forzarme a mantener esa distancia, a casi odiarla porque yo irremediablemente caí enamorado de usted, aun a sabiendas que es la futura reina y la esposa de mi señor- dijo en voz baja y apenada agachando la cabeza apoyando su frente en el pecho de Elizabetha que no se había movido ni un solo centímetro.

-Roderich…- llamó volviendo a la realidad usando por segunda vez el nombre de este, ya no era solo "la Sota", pero este no contestó ni alzó su cabeza por lo tanto la castaña le obligó a encararla

-¿Por qué me dice esto hasta ahora? Me estaba resignando a no ser correspondida- y ella temerosa, o mejor dicho aterrada volvió a poner su boca en la de Roderich en un beso tan tímido e inexperto pero que hizo que el sirviente pensara que su cabeza era precio suficiente por esos labios… y tal vez alguien más pensaba igual.

Iván los miraba desde uno de los ventanales… su sonrisa inquebrantable como de costumbre… pero sus puños tan fuertemente apretados que si no fuera por sus guantes, las palmas de sus manos estarían sangrando por la manera en como sus uñas se enterraban en ellas.

-Su majestad, es hora de la presentación de la señorita Elizabetha- le informó uno de los voceros a Iván que se mantuvo en su mismo lugar dándole la espalda al mozo.

-Avise al resto de los invitados que la ceremonia se cancela hasta nuevo aviso- ordenó el rey sonando tan normal como de costumbre.

-Pero su majestad…-

-Por favor, solo haga lo que digo, la señorita Elizabetha no se encuentra en condiciones de presentarse ahora mismo- dijo el rey volteando a ver al sirviente que tembló de pies a cabeza al ver la sonrisa macabra que Iván tenía en su rostro y la calma con la que hablaba.

-Como usted diga, ahora mismo informaré a todos- hizo una reverencia y casi corrió lejos de ahí al mismo tiempo que Iván volvía a ver por el ventanal como Roderich y Elizabetha se levantaban empapados y tomados de la mano.

-Vamos Roderich, tenemos que hablar con Iván- le decía Elizabetha siendo ayudada por el moreno a caminar gracias a su vestido que parecía pesarle toneladas.

-¿Ahora mismo?- preguntó atónito el otro.

-Claro que sí, tiene que ser antes de que me presenten como reina. Roderich, quiero ser sincera con Iván y decirle que no puedo casarme con él cuando yo quiero a alguien más-

-Señorita, no creo que eso sea lo mejor; no conoce a su majestad…- le advirtió Roderich tratando de detener a Elizabetha que dando traspiés caminaba en dirección al palacio.

-Llevo tiempo suficiente con él para saber que entenderá, yo sé que si- decía ella confiada arrastrando a Roderich que por fin de un jalón pudo hacerla parar.

-No, no lo conoce, su majestad no es como lo piensa él jamás va a acceder a lo que usted planea pedirle- le dijo preocupado sin embargo la chica solo sonrió aun debajo de la lluvia que arreciaba y los mojaba.

-No seas pesimista, alguien que siempre sonríe no puede ser malo- dijo volviendo a retomar su camino seguido de Roderich.

Ambos decidieron entrar al palacio por alguna puerta trasera, dándose cuenta de que toda la gente salía del lugar murmurando cosas, incluso los reyes lo cual extrañó en demasía a los nuevos amantes que se escabulleron por los pasillos hasta el salón principal en donde divisaron la silueta del rey que seguía mirando las gotas de lluvia chocar contra el ventanal como si en cualquier momento estas fueran a atravesar el vidrio para mojarlo a él también.

-Iván ¿Qué pasa, porque todos se están retirando?- preguntó Elizabetha que tuvo que soltar a Roderich, mas por insistencia de este que por verdadero deseo.

-Yo lo ordené- contestó sencillamente el rey con las manos tras la espalda y su mueca feliz tatuada en la cara. –Creo que como estás ahora sería una grosería haberte presentado- agregó por fin volteando a ver a la muchacha que llevaba el vestido mojado lleno de barro y el cabello que le escurría por la cara.

La muchacha por fin reparó en su aspecto y se miró a si misma algo apenada por aquella manera en que se había presentado ante el rey.

-Pero supongo que era inevitable haber quedado así después de la emotiva escena en el jardín, casi como si el clima se hubiera puesto de acuerdo para su pequeña demostración de amor- dijo soltando un par de risas que hicieron que a la Sota se le escapara el alma del cuerpo.

-Lo viste…- dijo ella entonces

-Lo vi…- afirmó el rey y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Elizabetha se hizo un mechón de cabello húmedo hacía atrás y caminó con seguridad hasta Iván que no dejaba de sonreír como si aquello fuera tan solo una charla casual.

-No te voy a mentir Iván- la muchacha tomó aire y clavó sus ojos verde en los del más alto –quiero a Roderich y él me quiere a mí- dijo mientras la Sota esperaba la reacción del rey que no respondió a eso.

-Iván, tú has sido tan gentil y bueno conmigo, me has dado todo lo material e incluso tu comprensión, amistad y apoyo así que déjame ser caprichosa una vez más y abusar de tu gentileza- comenzó a decirle tomándole las manos al otro que solo volteó a ver sus manos envueltas por las de Elizabetha.

-Por favor… te pido que canceles nuestro compromiso, déjame ser libre con el hombre que amo y no te amarres a un matrimonio que nunca podrá ser real. Por más que la marca esté en mi piel, por más que el destino haya dictado que yo debo ser reina… ese mismo destino me puso a Roderich en mi camino y dictaminó que yo no soy la persona que debe estar a tu lado, así que te lo ruego…- pidió la chica con toda la humildad que pudo e Iván solamente ensanchó su sonrisa haciéndole pensar a Elizabetha que estaba accediendo y provocándole a Roderich un temor inexplicable.

El rey soltó un par de risas que emocionaran a la muchacha, hasta que este posó sus gélidos ojos violeta en los de Elizabetha que no le soltaba las manos.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?- preguntó arrastrando las palabras, sonriendo aún más dando la impresión que disfrutaba de la cara confundida de la muchacha.

-Porque yo no puedo casarme sin amarte… porque quiero estar con Roderich- decía ella soltando las manos de Iván que antes de que esta se alejara la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y de la cara acercándola a él, ella dio un gritito ante el brusco movimiento y la fuerza desmesurada usada, la Sota quiso ayudar a la chica pero antes de poder hacer un movimiento Iván lo detuvo con su sola mirada asesina.

-No dejaré que te vayas y me abandones como todo el mundo ha hecho- dijo él en voz baja sin dejar de mirar de aquella manera venenosa a la muchacha que desconocía al hombre frente a ella

-Pero tú no me quieres de esa manera- dijo ella sintiendo como los dedos de Iván se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca de manera dolorosa a la vez que su cara era firmemente sujeta por el otro.

-Eso no importa Elizabetha… esta es nuestra maldición- le dijo sin soltarla sonriendo amargamente esta vez -Los reyes estamos malditos, el símbolo que llevas en tu piel no es otra cosa más que la garantía de esto-

-Tú puedes revertirla… tú puedes hacer que yo me salve si me das la oportunidad de no ser reina- aun insistía la castaña e Iván soltó a carcajadas que le provocaron escalofríos a la muchacha que seguía preguntándose quien era esa persona que tenía enfrente.

-Ah… mi dulce Elizabetha, si yo pudiera hacer eso no estaría ahora mismo en el trono… y aunque así fuera… no lo haría- dijo gozando de la cara estupefacta de la ojiverde que intentó soltarse sin resultados.

-¡Entonces escaparemos!- amenazó ella provocando otra risotada tenebrosa en Iván que volvió a acercar a la muchacha que intentaba buscar en esos ojos fríos al Iván que ella conocía… o sería acaso que la persona que se mostraba ahí no era otra cosa más que el genuino rey de Tréboles.

-Querida, es más fácil que tu cabeza esté rodando en la plaza pública al amanecer antes de que intentes escapar… o ¿Sabes que sería mejor? Que la cabeza de Roderich esté rodando por la plaza por traidor a su reino y a su señor- dijo con una sonrisa sádica en sus labios ahora mirando a Roderich que sintió como el miedo le devoraba los órganos.

-¡No! No puedes hacer eso-

-Soy el rey, puedo hacer lo que me plazca con la vida de mis sirvientes, con la tuya también. Así que no te dejaré ir, no te voy a permitir que me abandones como cada persona en este palacio ha hecho, no me van a dejar solo… no me van a dejar… no quiero estar solo- decía ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo apretando aún más el agarre en la muñeca de Elizabetha hasta que finalmente la soltó y la empujó haciendo que esta se fuera de espaldas apenas siendo atrapada por la Sota al mismo tiempo que Iván se alejaba de ahí dándoles la espalda.

-Creo que es buen momento para agregar otra cosa que no mencioné cuando recién llegaste aquí- dijo antes de abandonar por completo el salón, dio media vuelta fijando sus ojos en la muchacha que temblaba en el piso siendo ayudada por Roderich.

-Bienvenida a tu maldición- dijo esta vez no sonriendo sino con aquel gesto sombrío y ojos vacíos alejándose de ahí, sin dictar algún castigo para alguno de los dos, sabiendo que el no poder estar juntos, que el tener que convivir día tras día durante el resto de sus vidas sin la libertad de amarse, ya era suficiente…

Y sin poder escapar de su maldición, Elizabetha se convirtió en reina y usó la corona por primera vez mostrándose fuerte, recia como solo ella sabía ser, sin darle el lujo al resto de la corte de verla desmoronarse mientras miraba con un deseo irrefrenable y desesperado a la Sota, como si quisiera arrancarse el ornamento de su cabeza e irse corriendo a sus brazos… en cambio se quedó firme como una estatua, fuerte como leona dejando atrás los deseos de la mujer enamorada, ya no era una mujer ya era una reina.

-Mi señora…- llamó Roderich que igualmente mantenía ese semblante mortalmente serio, el mejor actor de todos los que podría haber en cualquier compañía de teatro… el actor de la vida diaria. –Ahora que es reina puedo jurarle mi lealtad eterna, confíe en que yo seré el sirviente más fiel de todos- dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia igualmente queriendo tomarla en brazos y escapar con ella lejos de toda esa faramalla y puesta escena tan ridícula.

-Mira Elizabetha- llamó entonces Iván que estaba sentado a su lado sonriente –cumpliste lo que habías prometido tiempo atrás: Lograste que Roderich te llamara "mi señora"- dijo en una evidente burla para la chica que le regresó la misma sonrisa a la vez que le tomaba la mano a Iván como si fueran el matrimonio perfecto.

-Todo gracias a ti _querido_- dijo ella sarcástica y ambos rieron como si entre las risas se estuvieran reprochando, él su traición y ella el castigo que le impuso.

Elizabetha sintió los rayos del sol golpearle de lleno en la cara… había soñado con tiempos pasados, más que un sueño fue como revivir todo ¿O sería caso que Iván estaba pensando en ella en ese momento? La muchacha se removió en su cama sintiendo una picazón en su pie justo en el pequeño trébol esmeralda y se abrazó a la persona que dormía a su lado.

-Elizabetha, te he dicho miles de veces que no puedes escabullirte a mi cama, es peligroso- le regañó Roderich que no puso mucha resistencia a la hora de ser rodeado por los brazos delgados de la joven.

-Déjame quedarme así, solo un rato más- dijo ella enterrando su cara en el pecho de este quedándose dormida de nuevo en el instante.

La Sota dio un largo suspiro y asegurándose de que su señora dormía la tomó en brazos y la sacó de la habitación para llevarla a la que le correspondía, viendo como los pies de la dama colgaban y uno de ellos lucia aquel estigma que prácticamente los había marcado a ellos como amantes secretos… pero nadie escapa de su destino, nunca.

Como pudo abrió la puerta y tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos caminó por el pasillo.

-¿Elizabetha no tuvo una buena noche?- preguntó entonces la reina de Corazones que se acercaba siendo acompañado de la reina de Espadas y sus respectivos sirvientes.

Roderich tan solo alcanzó a agachar la cabeza pues aun cargaba a la castaña.

-Así es majestad, ahora mismo la llevo a su habitación- contestó sin dar más explicaciones y mucho menos pretextos innecesarios, conocía de sobra la discreción de la reina de Corazones que en más de una ocasión los había atrapado en medio de una aventura de enamorados.

-Espero no se haya tratado de una pesadilla- dijo Kiku mirando a la joven que echa un ovillo en los brazos de Roderich daba largas respiraciones

-Eso espero también- se sinceró el moreno sin poder evitar mirar con dulzura a la joven que en aquel momento le recordó a cuando era tan solo una adolescente, ahora ya era toda una mujer. –Perdonen mi rudeza, pero tengo que llevarla a su cuarto- continuó diciendo agachando de nuevo su cabeza retirándose dejando a las reinas y a sus sirvientes atrás.

-Esos dos, siempre tan indiscretos, aunque debo admitir que es divertido verlos a veces- comentó Kiku mientras que Arthur seguía a la pareja con la mirada.

-¿Eso quiere decir que usted sabe sobre…? Bueno…- intentaba decir Arthur recordando aquel beso que él mismo presenció.

-Todo el mundo lo sabe Arthur, es como un secreto a voces, obviamente este asunto jamás sale de las puertas del palacio del reino de los Tréboles, ni tampoco de las bocas de alguno de nosotros- dijo más como una advertencia que como un simple comentario.

-¿Y el rey Iván no hace nada al respecto?- preguntó curioso el ojiverde.

-Eso es lo más extraño… que su majestad Iván nunca ha parecido afectado por esta situación, sin embargo nosotros vemos muchas máscaras, no sabemos lo que realmente hay detrás de estas- comentó sacando como de costumbre su abanico negro abriéndolo y cubriendo su rostro, dando la impresión de que él mismo estaba poniéndose su propia mascara de tranquilidad imperturbable.

-Así que puede haber ese tipo de relaciones…- comentó Arthur sin poder evitar ver hacía su espalda a Yao que notó la mirada de su señor y agachó la cabeza de inmediato.

-Tranquilo Arthur, el rey Alfred es un hombre muy honrado, a pesar de su juventud sabe a la perfección el significado de la fidelidad- comentó entonces el moreno sobresaltando al rubio que se puso colorado.

-No sé porque dice eso majestad, estoy seguro que el rey Alfred no es alguien que pueda simplemente traicionar algún voto de lealtad- se defendió Arthur queriendo ocultar su momentánea desconfianza.

-Lo dice con tal seguridad que pareciera que conoce bien a su majestad- dijo Kiku riendo tras su abanico.

-Tal vez le sonará raro majestad… pero hay días en los que siento como si de verdad lo conociera… como si conviviéramos todos los días, es un sentimiento tan extraño- dijo cerrando por unos segundos sus ojos viendo frente a él la imagen detallada de Alfred, con su sonrisa de héroe y sus ojos azul chispeante que hizo que su corazón saltara.

-Se debe a esto- contestó Kiku cerrando su abanico y poniéndolo justo en el costado de Arthur señalando su marca –Esto nos mantiene conectados por muy lejos que estemos el uno del otro- explicó quitando el abanico mientras que Arthur se llevaba la mano al punto señalado.

-¿Conectados?- preguntó pensando de nuevo en el rey, en ese sentimiento de cercanía con alguien de quien no había estado más que a diez metros de distancia.

-Así es ¿Nunca ha tenido la sensación de tenerlo a su lado aunque no sea así en realidad, escuchar de pronto su voz en su oído como un extraño llamado?-

-S… si- contestó Arthur que no podía negar haber escuchado en algunas noches la voz del rey llamándolo a lo lejos, percibiendo un aroma que de alguna extraña manera sabía pertenecía a su majestad, contagiado por esa sonrisa sincera… ¿Eso hacía la marca? ¿Conectarlos de aquella manera tan sobrenatural?

-¿Usted siente lo mismo con mi señor?- interrumpió de pronto Feliciano sacando de sus pensamientos a Arthur y haciendo que todos voltearan a ver al castaño que se cubrió la boca en el instante por haber interrumpido una conversación entre reinas, incluso Yao lo miró de manera reprobatoria por la repentina intromisión.

-Ve~ mis disculpas- dijo agachando su cabeza mientras que los otros dos retomaron su plática.

-Es difícil acostumbrarse a esto… a veces cuando despierto estoy seguro de que el rey Alfred está en la misma habitación o que al salir podré encontrarlo en el pasillo- se lamentaba Arthur retomando el tema, sin saber realmente si se sentía así por aquella confusa emoción o por la desilusión de no ver al rey recibirlo con aquella sonrisa que a veces lograba ver.

-No sé cómo usted puede sobrellevar esto majestad, a veces le envidio tanto- se sinceró Arthur soltando un lánguido suspiro.

-¿Y a qué se debe eso Arthur?- preguntó Kiku no esperando ese comentario.

-Es que a veces pareciera que nada puede perturbarlo-

-¿En verdad doy esa impresión?- preguntó Kiku abriendo su abanico escondiendo su discreta sonrisa tras él.

-Ah… bueno… es que siempre se le ve tan tranquilo que no creo que alguna vez pierda el control- respondió el rubio algo temeroso de haber ofendido a la reina.

-Me alaga que piense eso de mi Arthur, pero incluso yo me he dejado llevar por mis emociones- confesó Kiku con su rostro aun escondido tras su accesorio que no dejaba ver como su sonrisa afable se desvanecía a medida que un breve silencio se formaba entre ambos.

-Vaya… en ese caso imagino que si ha perdido el control de una situación debió haber sido porque dicho momento fue realmente difícil- opinó Arthur sin darse cuenta del leve estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Kiku.

-Si… efectivamente fue un momento difícil- dijo el moreno al tiempo que Yao, a unos pasos detrás de ellos, fijaba la mirada en la reina de Corazones que se quedó ligeramente pensativo con el abanico frente a su rostro.

Arthur sin querer notó la manera en que su propia Sota miraba a Kiku y este a su vez se quedaba con la mirada perdida; así que el ojiverde cayó en la cuenta de que había tocado un tema delicado.

-¡Mi señor!- llamó entonces Feliciano alzando la voz más de lo debido sacando a todos de sus propias cavilaciones para fijar su atención en el castaño que al tener las miradas de todos en él pareció nervioso y sin saber que decir.

-Ah… yo… acabo de olvidar lo que iba a decir, ve~- se excusó soltando una risita boba haciendo que los representantes del reino de las Espadas arquearan una ceja ¿En serio el rey más serio y disciplinado de toda la nación tenía un sirviente tan atolondrado?

En cambio Kiku sonrió al ver a la Sota y escondiendo su boca tras el abanico, movió sus labios diciendo "gracias" sin usar su voz a lo cual Feliciano solo hizo una brevísima reverencia porque sabía que había cosas de las que incluso su reina no quería hablar, él también tenía recuerdos dolorosos, secretos que aún le retumbaban en ese corazón dormido.

-Por cierto su majestad, la señorita Lily nos ha invitado a tomar el té ¿Gusta venir con nosotros?- preguntó cortésmente Arthur tratando de desviar todo lo posible la conversación anterior.

-Tendrá que disculparme Arthur, pero no creo que este sea un buen momento para un té, la señorita Lily parece estar pasándola aun peor que todos nosotros- comentó viendo al jardín en una de las mesas en donde efectivamente la chica iba a tomar el té; Lily estaba sentada con su Sota parada a su derecha, la muchacha tenía sus ojos verde sin brillo y el cansancio se marcaba en su rostro dándole la impresión de no haber dormido en días.

-Hermano ¿En serio crees que Francis está bien?- preguntó la muchacha con su voz suave acariciando insistentemente la marca en su muñeca esperando que ella le diera alguna respuesta.

-Si, a pesar de ser alguien que ha sido mimado hasta el cansancio quiero suponer que sabrá sobrevivir- contestó Vash también intentando creer en esas palabras y esperando que esa desaparición de su señor le estuviera dando una buena lección de humildad.

-No me refiero solo a eso…- siguió diciendo Lily cerrando sus ojos y poniendo su mano en su diamante –A veces siento como si Francis estuviera angustiado por algo… no sé, pareciera que algo le está haciendo mal aunque no físicamente. Es tan difícil saberlo cuando no lo tengo aquí y mucho menos cuando nunca me ha contado nada de él- se quejó preocupada.

-Oye Lily, si sigues hablando así me vas a hacer pensar que te estás enamorando de mi señor- le dijo Vash olvidando por completo su lugar como Sota y tomando el de sobreprotector hermano mayor mirando con sospecha a la chica que dio un salto en su silla y miró sonrojada a su hermano.

-¡Cla… claro que no! Yo solo quiero que me vea como a su igual, no como a una niña- se defendió la rubia tratando de tranquilizarse otra vez –ya sé que es difícil porque aun soy muy pequeña pero… yo de verdad puedo estar a su altura-

-Su majestad Francis nunca te ha subestimado Lily, es solo que tal vez te protege demasiado…- dijo entre dientes Vash como si el solo decir aquello conllevara un tremendo esfuerzo y la lengua se le estuviera pudriendo por el simple hecho de estar diciendo eso. Odiaba la sola idea de que alguien más parte de él tuviera esos tratos con su hermanita.

-¿Y de qué me protege?- preguntó la chica un poco ofendida por ser tomada como alguien indefensa, sin embargo su hermano solo le regaló una de esas miradas indescifrables, con su eterno ceño fruncido y su cara de póker no le dio una respuesta a Lily porque él también la estaba protegiendo, al igual que Francis… cuidándola de la realidad a la que había entrado cuando la marca de la reina se posó en ella. Si podían mantenerla en su cuento de Cenicienta por todo el tiempo posible hasta que madurara lo suficiente entonces estaba bien, antes de que despertara del sueño como lo hizo Elizabetha, como lo hizo Kiku, como tal vez lo haría Arthur… querían cuidar la frágil burbuja de cristal.

-Soy fuerte Vash y sé que no estoy viviendo una fantasía- dijo entonces Lily alterando un poco a su hermano que vio a su pequeña hermanita frente a él con esa mirada fiera que tal vez ambos habían heredado de su padre… los dos guerreros…

-Fui parte de la corte todo este tiempo, he visto con mis propios ojos la vida de la realeza… al mismo Francis… no tienen que protegerme de algo que ya conozco- dijo un poco más tranquila, retomando su mirada dulce de siempre dejando ligeramente aturdido a Vash que sintió que su hermanita se le estaba yendo de las manos, sintiendo ese temor casi de padre al ver como la linda Lily se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer antes de tiempo y se construía una fortaleza que tal vez en otra situación no hubiera sido necesaria… su dulce Lily creciendo alarmantemente rápido y él sin poder hacer nada más que intentar retenerla desde su puesto de Sota.

-Déjanos cuidarte Lily… mejor dicho, déjame hacerlo a mí, cumple el capricho de esta Sota y de tu hermano mayor- le pidió de manera egoísta acariciando el cabello de la chica que no pudo evitar bajar un poco su cabeza por el peso de la mano de su hermano y asintió… solo se dejaría mimar por esa única vez, por los viejos tiempos tal vez.

-Oh… creo que sería de mala educación interrumpir el momento fraternal- dijo Arthur viendo con ternura la escena de los hermanos pues él ya se había dado cuenta de los lazos sanguíneos que conectaban a ambos, además de su parecido físico.

Al mismo tiempo que los veía él también sintió un poco de nostalgia por su casa y sus propios hermanos, cosa que era increíble tomando en cuenta las interminables peleas que siempre tenía con ellos, al final si los quería, aunque era una pena pensar que se daba cuenta de ello hasta cuando ya no podía estar a su lado y compartir esas cenas tras el trabajo en donde terminaban peleando como animales hambrientos en pleno comedor.

Soltó una breve risa al recordar esto último al mismo tiempo que Feliciano también tenía su mirada puesta en la futura reina y la Sota de Diamantes.

-Hermanos…- dijo en voz tan baja que nadie pudo escucharlo, luego respiró profundo viendo el techo del palacio que tenía un gran mural con el símbolo del Corazón, el Diamante, el Trébol y la Pica.

-_Hermanito, si ahora mismo tú estuvieras aquí ¿Qué me dirías?-_ se preguntó en pensamientos cerrando los ojos tratando de ver tras sus parpados cerrados la figura de Lovino.

-_Hermano… justo ahora te necesito más que nunca…-_ se dijo para sus adentros amargamente, envidiando por un momento a la futura reina y a su sirviente, ellos que a pesar de su condición podían seguir juntos.

Se dice que los hermanos están conectados por algo que va más allá de la lógica, que sienten lo que otro está sintiendo en ese momento, que casi pueden leerse los pensamientos…

-¡Lovino!- le llamó un joven castaño de ojos verdes al hermano mellizo de la Sota de Corazones que en ese momento recostado en la gruesa rama de un árbol abría los ojos, bajó la mirada para ver al muchacho que le saludaba risueño con una mano mientras que en la otra intentaba cargar un canasto rebosante de tomates.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Vamos a comer juntos- le dijo alzando el canasto.

-Ya voy- respondió Lovino un poco molesto por haber sido interrumpido de sus ensoñaciones. Volteó a ver las puntas de las torres del palacio del reino de los Corazones que se alcanzaban a apreciar a los lejos.

_-Feliciano… ¿Qué te está pasando ahora mismo?_- preguntó también para sí mismo estando consciente de que en ese momento Feliciano no estaba en el palacio, era bien sabido que estaba en la capital por la presentación de la nueva reina, pero le era imposible no mirar hacia allá cada vez que pensaba en su mellizo.

-¡Lovi apúrate!- le apresuró el otro al castaño que soltando gruñidos saltó hábilmente de la rama tan solo para ser recibido por un pequeño beso en los labios por parte del ojiverde.

-Te he dicho que no hagas eso, Antonio idiota- le reclamó enfadado Lovino empujando ligeramente al otro que solo rió y le ofreció un tomate a Lovino que lo tomo dándole una violenta mordida y otra vez volteó a ver el palacio.

Las personas estamos conectadas por una red inmensa de hilos que se enredan y se tensan pero que nunca se rompen…

/

**¿Pensaron que Lovi-love no aparecería en este mundo? Oh claro que sí, aunque no es parte de la baraja nos deleita con su presencia XD**

**Ufff, tuvieron que leerse la historia de Eli y Rod (hasta les hubiera podido hacer un fic a estos dos). Espero la hayan disfrutado porque ah, le puse amor aunque lo siento porque me pidieron un poco de PrusxHun y yo vengo a echarme una letanía de AusxHun lo siento pero la historia así lo demanda, que por cierto, solo por esta vez les doy permiso de odiar a Iván ja ja ja.**

**También pequeña aparición de Lily, la tenía abandonada aunque en realidad me gusta escribir de ella, es una niña pero también es una reina, me gusta pensar que las mujeres de este fic son fuertes, son bad ass así como las lectoras de esta publicación. **

**Ahora sí, dejo de hablar tanto (en este fic siempre termino sufriendo de mi verborrea) mil gracias por sus reviews y sus palabras lindas, sé que poca gente lee esta cosa pero si al menos a una persona le sigue gustando yo seguiré escribiendo. De nuevo gracias por todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capi.**


	8. Error de cálculo

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Error de cálculo

Se trataba de otro día nublado así que el hospital psiquiátrico Claymore de nuevo tenía aquella tétrica apariencia visto desde la calle, aunque dentro de sus paredes, un par de pacientes no tenían nada de tétricos.

Feliks estaba en su cama arreglándose las uñas mientras que Iván recostado en la suya leía tranquilamente uno de los libros que había disponibles en el hospital, sintiéndose secretamente aliviado por el hecho de que su extraña relación con Feliks (cualquiera que esta fuera la relación que tuvieran) no se hubiera visto afectada por el relato que le había contado días antes, de hecho el rubio tan solo se había limitado a decir "tú esposa es una perra" aunque Iván sabía que no era así, Elizabetha no era ninguna perra… y si alguien debía ser insultado ese debería ser él, en cambio Feliks nunca lo señaló ni lo culpó, incluso tras haberle contado la parte en donde amenazó a Elizabetha y a Roderich con cortar sus cabezas; pareciera que Feliks en medio del efecto de la droga estuviera aceptando ese lado obscuro de Iván y de cierta manera eso hacía sentir bien al rey.

Tanto Iván como Feliks estaban muy concentrados cada quien en sus respectivas actividades, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta, los dos se voltearon a ver mutuamente preguntándose quien tendría la delicadeza de tocar antes de entrar ya que definitivamente los hombres de blanco no eran tan atentos, ellos solo entraban cuando les daba la gana.

-Abre- le dijo Feliks a Iván moviendo sus manos ordenándole al rey que dejó su libro a un lado y se levantó para ir hasta la puerta en donde la enfermera Emma se sobresaltó un poco al ver al enorme rubio que le sonreía.

-Joven Feliks, creo que te buscan- dijo antes de que la chica pudiera decir algo así que el mencionado fue hasta la puerta en donde la enfermera respiró un poco más tranquila.

-Emma hermosa ¿Cómo que a que debo el placer de tu visita?- preguntó como si estuviera en su propia casa y no en un cuarto de hospital.

-Solo vengo a entregarte esto, un pequeño obsequio de mi parte- respondió ella sacando de las bolsas de su uniforme blanco, un barniz de uñas rojo.

Los ojos de Feliks se iluminaron a la vez que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro al tomar el barniz.

-¡Emma eres un sol!- dijo en un chillido emocionado haciendo reír a la muchacha que fue acaparada en un abrazo.

-Por esto seguro te ganas un novio asó súper _hot_ como tu amigo Antonio- decía Feliks a la vez que Iván intentaba ver el regalo, sin entender realmente el porqué de tanta emoción.

-Antes mi hermano castra a todos los hombres del mundo- bromeó Emma recordando a su celoso hermano mayor.

-No hermosa, ósea te mereces un hombre bueno. Si yo no fuera así como que totalmente gay ya estaría tras de ti conquistándote- le dijo Feliks coqueto.

-Es una pena que no sea así entonces- se lamentó de manera exagerada Emma, ligeramente contagiada por la fibra dramática del otro. –Pero tengo que irme antes de que se den cuenta de que no estoy en mi puesto- dijo la muchacha mirando el pasillo esperando no ser pillada.

-Está bien, ósea como que súper gracias por el regalo- respondió Feliks tomando las manos de la muchacha acercándose a ella y ella igual a él; los dos hicieron como que se daban besos en ambas mejillas pues en realidad sus labios nunca tocaban su piel.

Tras separarse Emma rió y se fue en dirección a la farmacia.

-Emma- le llamó Feliks a la chica que se detuvo y giró su cabeza para ver al ojiverde.

-¿La puerta a la azotea ya está abierta?- le preguntó y la chica lo miró con algo de reproche que no le duró mucho tiempo ya que después sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza para seguir con su camino.

-¿Eso quiere decir que podemos subir a la azotea?- preguntó Iván ya que esos últimos días lluviosos, habían mantenido la puerta por la que siempre se escabullían, cerrada.

-Así es mi querido Iván, vamos- y no tuvo que decirlo dos veces para que los dos salieran como prófugos de su habitación hasta la puerta de emergencia.

Subieron escalón por escalón ansiosos de sentir la brisa fría de aquella tarde nublada pero apenas subieron el último peldaño y abrieron la puerta, el clima les escupió en la cara y un aguacero empezó a caer.

-¡Ósea ¿Esto es en serio?!- gritó Feliks viendo la lluvia empapar el techo –totalmente horrible- volvió a quejarse enfadado.

-Oh, vamos joven Feliks, esto no es tan malo- dijo Iván sonriente como siempre sacando su mano hacia la azotea dejando que las gotas cayeran en ella.

-Si es malo ¡Como que mi cabello! ¿Sabes lo que la humedad le hace a esto?- preguntó señalando con ambos índices su cabeza como presumiendo sus lisos mechones rubios.

-Entonces si la humedad hace mal, mójate- y dicho esto salió por fin a la azotea recibiendo a la lluvia, alzando su cara para que esta cayera mejor sobre su rostro sin que le importara quedar empapado.

-Mójate totalmente solo, como que yo y mi cabello nos vamos a otro lugar- el ojiverde se dio la media vuelta sin embargo apenas iba a bajar el primer escalón sintió el enorme brazo mojado de Iván rodearle la cintura desde atrás jalándolo a su dirección.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces?- le gritó siendo arrastrado poniendo resistencia en vano ya que el otro era demasiado fuerte.

-Ven a empaparte conmigo- contestó el rey levantando con su solo brazo a Feliks que gritó por la sorpresa, y aún más fuerte cuando terminó sobre el hombro de Iván y sintió la lluvia helada sobre su espalda.

-¡No Iván! ¡Bájame!- gritaba pataleando y dándole de golpes en la espalda a Iván que solo reía cual niño pequeño bajo la lluvia cargando a Feliks que inútilmente se cubría la cabeza con sus manos.

-Siente, es como si la lluvia lavara todas tus preocupaciones- decía el ojivioleta dando una vuelta haciendo gritar como niña al rubio otra vez.

-¡Lo único que está lavando es mi acondicionador!- chilló Feliks ahora totalmente mojado aun forcejeando y queriéndose salvar del agua pero Iván no se lo permitía.

Iván extendió su mano y la alzó ligeramente queriendo sentir las gotas de agua en cada poro de su piel, riendo por lo bien que le hacía sentir ese frío, ¿Y porque no? Riendo también por el berrinche que Feliks estaba haciendo en ese momento, fingiendo estar molesto cuando tal vez solo estaba exagerando como siempre.

-¡Iván bájame! Ósea te juro por Christian Dior que si no me bajas te ahorco con tu bufanda- amenazaba el otro tomando como pudo un extremo de la bufanda del rey que lo ignoró.

Eso se sentía bien, aun mejor que la pastilla que Feliks le había convidado días atrás, aun mejor que platicar con él en la azotea en una mañana tranquila, se sentía bien jugar bajo la lluvia acompañado de él.

-Solo un rato más- dijo entre risas corriendo hasta el otro extremo de la azotea, cargando al ojiverde que soltó otro grito y se aferró a Iván sintiendo que en cualquier momento se iba a caer. El rey llegó hasta los altos barrotes que resguardaban el techo y respiró tan hondo como pudo llenando sus pulmones de ese frío gélido, cerró sus ojos y los abrió al exhalar, mirando el paisaje nublado y al jardín del hospital en donde alguien con un paraguas negro lo hacía girar y lo movía de un lado a otro… al hacerlo Iván pudo ver quién era el dueño de tal paraguas.

-Comodín…- dijo en voz baja al ver a Peter mover de un lado el paraguas, ondeando su cola sin vergüenza mientras corría por el jardín del hospital.

Iván bajó a Feliks de su hombro y este enfadado le dio un empujón por haberlo hecho empaparse, aunque Iván apenas si se movió por la acción pues seguía con los ojos fijos en Peter.

-Eres así como que un súper tonto, mira como quedé ahora ¿Cómo que qué les vamos a decir a los gorilas cuando nos vean así?- decía ya sin intenciones de resguardarse de la lluvia, después de todo ya estaba hecho una sopa.

-¡Majestad, te estoy hablando!- le dijo queriendo captar la atención del ojivioleta que aun miraba a la planta baja así que Feliks miró al mismo lugar viendo al pequeño rubio.

-¿Y cómo que ese niño que hace aquí? ¿Será hijo de alguien?- preguntó realmente intrigado por ver a un chiquillo en ese lugar.

Justo terminó de formular la pregunta, Iván se volteó repentinamente hacia él y lo tomó de los brazos.

-¡Tengo que hablar con él!- exclamó descolocando a Feliks.

-¿Con quién?-

-¡Con el Comodín, con ese niño!- respondió soltando a Feliks y echándose a correr hasta la puerta y a las escaleras seguido de Feliks que ahora intentaba no resbalarse.

-Hey hey ósea Iván, tranquilízate- le ordenó el rubio alcanzándolo y tomándolo de la ropa para detenerlo justo a la mitad de las escaleras.

-Ivancito, ¿Cómo pretendes hablar con el niño? Estamos vigilados ¿Si lo recuerdas verdad?- preguntó comenzando a sentir un frío helado en todo su cuerpo gracias a su ropa empapada.

-Tengo que encontrar una forma de salir al patio, por la puerta de la sala de entretenimiento, por donde sea- decía Iván casi desesperado, cosa que Feliks no pudo resistir, así que el ojiverde se reprendió a si mismo más de una vez antes de soltar un suspiro.

-Ok. Ok. Te ayudo pero me vas a deber así un mega favor majestad- dijo finalmente y una sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Iván.

Feliks le susurró unas cosas en el oído antes de terminar de bajar las escaleras, había trazado un plan sencillo: solo distraer a los hombres de blanco mientras que Iván saldría por la puerta que daba al patio ya que esta nunca estaba cerrada puesto que en la sala de entretenimiento todos eran vigilados constantemente.

Terminaron de bajar las escaleras, cruzaron la puerta de emergencia tranquilamente (y escurriendo por lo empapados que estaban) fueron hasta dicha sala, justo cuando uno de los hombres de blanco notó las condiciones en las que estaban y se disponía a abordarlos; Feliks de pronto pareció tener un ataque de locura así que echó a correr al centro de la sala volcando varias mesas a su paso gritando como un desquiciado alterando así al resto de los pacientes. Ese mismo momento Iván lo aprovechó para correr a la puerta que estaba descuidada ya que el resto de los hombres se preocupaban más de atrapar a Feliks que corría por todo el lugar tirando cosas, gritando, empujando pacientes y haciendo el caos aún más grande.

Iván salió con todo éxito de nuevo a la lluvia torrencial del exterior y alcanzó a ver a Peter que aun jugaba con el paraguas negro, con su rara cola ondeándose como serpiente.

-Te tengo- murmuró Iván consciente de que Peter estaba de espaldas a él y no lo veía, así que al estar cerca lo agarró por la cola levantándolo en el acto.

Peter soltó un grito de dolor al momento de ser levantado de su cola pero antes de poder replicar vio al mismísimo rey de Tréboles sonriéndole de esa manera tan escalofriante.

-Ma… majestad- apenas si dijo perdiendo todo el color de su cara.

-Comodín ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó de manera cortés al niño que tragó saliva de manera sonora.

-Bien… hasta ahora…- contestó de manera sincera.

-Me alegra saber eso ¿Tú no preguntas como estoy yo? Que malos modales los tuyos jovencito- volvió a decirle al niño que maldecía a Gilbert por haberlo mandando al hospital a "darle un vistazo a Iván"

-Cl… claro, ¿Cómo está usted majestad?- preguntó olvidando esa valentía que había presumido aquel día en el palacio con los cuatro reyes juntos y eso era porque tener a Iván tan cerca y sujetándolo por la cola no era algo para estar tranquilo.

-Me gustaría decir que bien, pero no es así porque alguien vino a enclaustrarme a una casa de locos- contestó acercando a Peter aún más a él –Cómo si quisieran darme a entender que yo mismo estoy loco… oh… si esa persona conociera la verdadera locura nunca hubiese cotizado la sola idea de ponerme aquí- dijo arrastrando las palabras haciendo estremecer al niño.

-Pe… pero nadie ha pensado que usted esté loco majestad- se defendió Peter –si está aquí es para aprender una lección-

-¿Y solo un loco me la puede enseñar?- preguntó Iván apretando la peculiar extremidad del niño que soltó un leve quejido pero luego volteó a ver a Iván, esta vez directo a los ojos. Pareciera que estaba examinando al rey de Tréboles que esperaba las palabras del niño quien con gesto inexpresivo habló.

-Mire bien a su alrededor, incluso la felicidad puede estar escondida en medio de la locura- dijo Peter con toda seriedad dejando que un extraño silencio envolviera a ambos hasta que ese ambiente repentinamente fue roto por el mismo Comodín.

-Majestad, no es que quiera que nuestra entretenida charla termine pero… creo que las cosas ahí dentro se están complicando- dijo el pequeño Comodín señalando al edificio de donde minutos antes Iván había salido, así que el rey miró la dirección que Peter le señalaba y vio como un montón de hombres por fin lograban atrapar a Feliks.

-Feliks- dijo Iván soltando repentinamente a Peter dejándolo caer al piso, corrió de nuevo hasta dentro del edificio y cuando entró tan solo se encontró con tres hombres de blanco sometiendo a Feliks contra el suelo, uno sobre él, otro tomándole los brazos y el ultimo agarrándole los pies mientras que este se retorcía gritando aun pero también notando que Iván había regresado.

El ojiverde le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice, traviesa… tan característica de él antes de que uno de los hombres que estaba encima del rubio le encajara una aguja en el brazo y le inyectara lo que parecía ser un tranquilizante; Feliks desvaneció su sonrisa a la vez que su cuerpo dejaba de poner tanta resistencia y sus ojos se cerraban lentamente.

-¡Feliks!- gritó Iván queriéndose acercar pero dos de los hombres lo cargaban para llevárselo de ahí mientras otro más lo detenía aunque no a la fuerza ya que sintió la mirada asesina de Iván sobre él, una que de verdad lo petrificó.

-Gilbert… ¿El rey también podrá ver la felicidad escondida en las mentiras de una mente perturbada?... más te vale que así sea o nuestros cuellos van a ser rebanados- murmuró por ultimo Peter escondido bajo el amplio paraguas negro aunque sin mucha utilidad ya que estaba todo mojado por el encuentro anterior con el rey.

El chico dedicó una última mirada al hospital y a sus habitaciones antes de trepar por la gran reja de metal siguiendo con su camino saltando de vez en cuando sobre los charcos solamente por el placer de hacerlo, girando el paraguas, silbando una canción que Gilbert en algún momento le había enseñado cuando más niño y pasaban sus días como trotamundos de un reino a otro de la gran Nación de los Naipes. Por un momento se sintió de nuevo como en aquellos tiempos así que no pudo evitar sonreírse por ello, después de todo ser huérfano y el haber sido criado por alguien como Gilbert tenía sus cosas buenas.

Después de caminar bajo la lluvia y pasear sin rumbo por las calles se decidió finalmente a ir al orfanatorio en donde el rey de Diamantes estaba, hacía un buen rato que a él no le daba una visita así que emprendió el camino, de nuevo corriendo salpicando a su paso por las aceras mojadas hasta llegar a la fachada del orfanatorio la cual no le costó ningún esfuerzo cruzar, de hecho se estaba contagiando de esa maña de Gilbert de andar dando saltos extravagantes y sobrenaturales.

Aun con el paraguas abierto entró al edificio dando saltitos siendo confundido por otro niño más del orfanato hasta que vio entonces a Lovino que iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos con cara de poco amigos, como siempre.

-Lovi, espérame- decía desde atrás Antonio intentado alcanzar al moreno que parecía estar ignorándolo a propósito. Peter al verlo se quedó parado impidiéndole seguir con su camino al mayor cuando este llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio cubriéndose de una lluvia invisible.

-Quítate niño- le ordenó con ese tonito de mafioso que había practicado por años.

Peter tan solo sonrió con esa picardía que acentuaba sus facciones infantiles y algo traviesas haciendo caso omiso de la que pretendía ser un aura intimidante por parte de Lovino.

El rubio por fin cerró su paraguas y con la punta de este señaló directo al castaño que se hizo un poco hacia atrás antes de que le fuera a picar un ojo.

-Irónico- dijo el ojiazul aun sonriente haciendo que Lovino enarcara una ceja.

-En una vida, lejos el uno del otro. En otra vida, juntos por tanto tiempo pero al final siempre se separan ¿Será que el destino de los mellizos es no estar juntos?- preguntó ladeando ligeramente su cabeza sin dejar de señalar a Lovino que frunció el ceño captando solamente que el chiquillo estaba hablando de él y Feliciano.

-¿Qué cosas dices de mí y mi hermano?- preguntó tomando el paraguas y jalándolo acercando con ello al chico que no dejó de sonreír (era una suerte que no se tratara de Iván el que estaba haciendo eso).

-No… no es que su destino sea estar separados… es que sus destinos están unidos al de alguien más- agregó sin responder la pregunta viendo acercarse a Antonio por fin.

-¡Lovi! Te dije que me esperaras- reclamó Antonio tomando aire viendo como Lovino parecía estar peleando otra vez con un niño, aunque ese era aquel curioso chiquillo que solo había visto una vez.

-Lovino, te he dicho que no pelees con los niños- le regañó obligándole a soltar el paraguas sin embargo Lovino no dejó de atravesar con los ojos a Peter que volvió a abrir el paraguas y dio saltitos otra vez alejándose de ahí.

-Hey, es de mala suerte abrir un paraguas en un lugar cerrado- le advirtió Antonio viéndolo alejarse.

-No te preocupes, yo controlo mi suerte- le dijo Peter antes de echarle otra mirada a los dos castaños que lo veían irse.

-Ese mocoso estaba hablando de Feliciano- dijo Lovino casi con ira en la voz, odiaba que alguien hablara tan a ligera de su hermano y de él, como si en todo el mundo solo ellos pudieran entenderse y saber todo lo que representaba su relación. Nadie más en el universo los entendía, ni los entenderían.

-Tal vez lo conoció cuando Feli aún estaba aquí, era bueno con los niños- dijo Antonio sonriente recordando cuando Feliciano aún vivía en el orfanato y usaba sus tiempos libres para ir a jugar con los niños más pequeños y de paso ayudarle un poco a Antonio y al poco personal del lugar.

-Feliciano es bueno con todos- corrigió Lovino aun sin quitar su vista del lugar por donde Peter se había escabullido.

-Tú también eres bueno Lovi…- le dijo Antonio pasándole una mano por los cabellos castaños lentamente, dejando que sus dedos recorrieran pacientemente aquellos mechones color chocolate que hacían juego con sus ojos.

Lovino sintió el contacto y el tono de voz dulce de Antonio al tiempo que acariciaba su cabeza… y percibió, solo por una décima de segundo… que esa no era una caricia fraternal.

-Cállate bastardo- le ordenó haciéndose un paso hacia tras asustado por aquel extraño gesto.

-Vamos, me dijiste que querías que te ayudara con algo- le dijo de manera atropellada, algo nervioso desviando su rostro para que Antonio no lo viera y llevándose de manera inconsciente la mano al lugar antes acariciado.

-Ah si, Artie recién mandó unos libros y el muy malo no vino a entregarlos él mismo- se quejó Antonio haciendo un mohín con sus labios pretendiendo que hacía un tipo de berrinche mientras seguía con su camino junto con Lovino. Ambos fueron por el pasillo discutiendo algunas cosas, pasando a un lado de los dormitorios en donde Antonio alcanzó a ver a Francis y a Mathew sentados en una cama platicando cómodamente; el ojiverde sonrió al ver que a pesar de sus raros arranques, Francis si era una persona atenta, sobre todo con Mathew.

-Oye muchacho ¿Tú sabes porque el resto de los niños parecen tan deprimidos? El solo entrar me hace querer tirarme a llorar- preguntó Francis sentado en la cama de Mathew mientras el chico estaba frente a él también sentado en flor de loto con su oso blanco de felpa en brazos.

-Creo que es porque no los han adoptado, siempre que pasa eso se ponen así- respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros como si él no entendiera porque se ponían en ese estado por algo así.

-¿Y a ti no te afecta eso?- preguntó curioso Francis examinando bien la reacción de Matt que por segunda vez alzó sus hombros.

-Pues no… nunca he tenido padres, la verdad no me interesa tener otros- contestó sin ver a los ojos al rey y concentrándose en hacer círculos con su dedo en el pelaje sintético de Kumajirou.

-¿Eso quiere decir que nunca los conociste?- inquirió como si aquello se tratara de un interrogatorio.

-No… mamá me abandonó aquí apenas nací y no sé nada de papá… por eso no quiero tener otros padres ¿De qué sirve tenerlos si te pueden abandonar cuando ellos quieran?- preguntó queriendo no verse afectado por ello sin embargo no pudo evitar hacer una larga inhalación como si con ello estuviera reteniendo sus lágrimas.

Francis entonces se vio a sí mismo en Mathew… igual de pequeño, con pensamientos parecidos acerca de los progenitores.

-Francis, tú tampoco quieres ser adoptado ¿Verdad?- le preguntó entonces Mathew alzando la vista logrando robarle una sonrisa al ojiazul que pensó que sería ridículo que alguien que pasaba de los veintes fuera a ser adoptado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó omitiendo su pensamiento anterior.

-No sé… lo presentí cuando discutiste con Antonio el otro día, yo sé que tampoco tienes papás y tampoco quieres ser adoptado ¿También te abandonaron cuando naciste?- le preguntó alzando sus anteojos para ver mejor a Francis que de pronto había borrado su sonrisa y mantenía un gesto serio en su rostro.

-No muchacho… a mí no me abandonaron…- respondió poniendo de manera inconsciente su mano sobre el diamante de su brazo, recorriendo las líneas de este como si cada una de ellas representara un año de su vida como rey.

-Entonces ¿Murieron? Algunos niños están aquí por eso, porque no había quien los cuidara. Supongo que tus padres eran reyes y murieron entonces tú te quedaste con el trono ¿No?- preguntó acercándose un poco más a Francis que soltó un largo suspiro.

-Tampoco, yo solo nací rey y ya- contestó ahora sintiendo como el niño lo acompañaba al acariciar su diamante; otra vez Mathew tan entretenido en su tarea, sonriendo al sentir la textura de la marca.

-Así está mejor, ser rey y poder tener todo lo que tú quieras… sin padres que te abandonen… si te sientes solo entonces podrías comprarlos. Tú dices que todos tenemos un precio- comentó Mathew aun concentrado en el tatuaje mientras que Francis no decía nada… después de todo el chiquillo estaba diciendo pura verdad.

-Dime Francis ¿Cuánto cuesta una persona?- preguntó inocente, sin ningún tipo de malicia impregnada en aquella pregunta, muy diferente a como un adulto podría formularla.

-Dos mil quinientas monedas de oro- contestó directamente Francis desviando su mirada del niño y de su marca viendo a la nada perdiéndose en pensamientos amargos.

El chico hizo un sonido como de estar pensando en algo muy profundamente hasta que por fin volteó a ver a Francis dejando su manita sobre el tatuaje del rey.

-Eso es muy poco, pensé que costaría mucho más- opinó Mathew entonces sacando de su ensimismamiento a Francis que vio la carita ingenua del pequeño rubio y no pudo evitar soltar un par de risas elegantes que cubrió con su mano.

-¿En serio crees eso?- le preguntó al chico que no entendía porque se reía.

-Claro que sí- contestó con toda seriedad -Es más, un rey no puede costar eso, un rey como tú debe costar tanto tanto tanto tanto que nadie nunca podría juntar tanto dinero para comprarte- decía alzando sus manos haciendo alusión a una gran montaña de monedas de oro… y Francis sintió un extraño peso concentrarse en su garganta, algo que no le dejó pronunciar palabra alguna en ese momento así que solo se limitó a poner sus manos en la cara de Matt y hacerle hacia atrás el par de mechones rubios que siempre le cubrían el rostro y le sonrió.

-Muchachito, tú en serio eres la cosa más peculiar que he llegado a ver en toda mi vida, y he visto muchas cosas- le dijo a Mathew que por segunda vez no entendió que quería decir con aquello pues para él, solo era un niño muy normal.

-Francis… si yo un día llego a tener mucho dinero ¿Te puedo adoptar? No sería tu papá porque ellos abandonan… sería no sé, solo tú y yo- le preguntó imitando al rey e hizo con sus manitas hacía atrás las largas hebras rubias y onduladas del rey que nunca, pero nunca dejaba que le tocaran el cabello.

-¿Quieres adoptarme?- preguntó enternecido por la ingenuidad de Mathew que muy serio asintió con su cabeza.

-Pero también tendrías que adoptar a Lily entonces- le dijo el adulto viendo como algunos de sus mechones se escapaban de las pequeñas manos de Matt que intentaba volver a hacerlos hacia atrás para ver mejor la cara del rey.

-¿Quién es Lily?- preguntó curioso el chiquillo aun con las manos grandes de Francis en su cabeza.

-Lily es mi futura reina y ella es muy especial, no puedes solo adoptarla y descuidarla- contestó Francis a lo que Mathew frunció ligeramente su entrecejo no muy conforme con ello.

-¿No podemos ser solo nosotros dos?- preguntó haciendo evidente el hecho de que no quería compartir al rey.

-Pero claro que no, Lily debe compartir mi trono, es su deber como mi futura reina- dijo Francis separándose un poco del chico dejando que de nuevo su largo cabello cayera sobre su rostro aunque el pequeño aún no estaba muy convencido.

-Pero las niñas no me gustan, son feas y te contagian sus bichos- dijo cruzándose de brazos con Kumajirou entre ellos.

-Nunca digas eso jovencito, las mujeres son algo maravilloso y debes tratarlas como si fueran del más fino cristal, sin embargo creo que aun eres muy joven para comprenderlo- dijo viendo al niño que efectivamente no comprendía como las niñas podían ser algo "maravilloso y delicado".

-Habrá un día muchachito, en el que caigas presa del hechizo de una dama y ese día comprenderás lo que te digo- concluyó pellizcando de manera traviesa la punta de la nariz del niño que se la frotó tras el gesto.

-¿A ti te ha pasado eso?- preguntó Matt a lo que Francis no pudo evitar sonreír como si estuviera recordando todas y cada una de sus aventuras con varias "damas de compañía" y alguno que otro mozo joven e ingenuo que se dejó llevar por los encantos innatos del rey de Diamantes.

-Oh… he sido víctima de tantos hechizos… pero déjame decirte que han sido más las veces en las que otros han caído ante mi propia magia- aseguró soltando un par de risas sospechosas mientras acariciaba la escasa barba en su mentón aun rememorando algunas aventuras con amantes fugaces.

-No entiendo…- murmuró el chico de verdad sin entender nada de lo que Francis le decía en ese momento.

-Ven, mejor vamos con Antonio, dice que llegaron libros nuevos y quiero apartar algunos antes de que los demás los escojan- dijo Matt cambiando el tema bajándose de la cama y tomando la mano de Francis que rodó los ojos y soltó un resoplido

-Oh no, ese joven solo quiere ponerme a trabajar cada vez que me ve, se le olvida que está tratando con el supremo gobernante del reino de los Diamantes, su impertinencia rebasa los límites- se quejaba el ojiazul siendo jalado por el niño que casi lo arrastraba por el pasillo.

-No te pongas así, vamos- le pidió Mathew caminando por todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras que bajaron una a una escuchando el típico rechinar de estas que aún le daban a Francis la sensación de que en cualquier momento se vendrían abajo.

En un cuarto contiguo a las escaleras estaban Lovino y Antonio sacando algunos libros de cajas de cartón, aunque cabe mencionar que no estaban solos, un joven albino de sonrisa maliciosa también ayudaba a los otros dos.

-¡De nuevo tú diablo!- exclamó Francis apenas vio a Gilbert que solo alcanzó a reaccionar cuando Francis ya se le había ido encima cayendo ambos al piso con el rubio ojiazul sobre él que pensaba era el Comodín.

-¡Francis otra vez no!- le gritó Antonio viendo como el rey intentaba quitarle la playera a Gilbert con el pretexto de descubrir su cola.

-¡¿Por qué a mí?! Te digo que no te conozco- se quejaba Gilbert bajo el cuerpo de Francis bajando su playera peleando con el rubio mientras que Lovino se partía de la risa al verlos; al mismo tiempo Mathew se mantenía a unos metros lejos sin saber realmente que hacer.

-Lovino, no te quedes ahí ayúdame a separarlos- le pidió Antonio queriendo quitar a Francis de encima de Gilbert el cual se arrastraba por el piso intentando escapar de las manos de del rey que buscaba por todos lados pruebas para incriminarlo como Comodín.

-¿Y para qué? Esto es muy gracioso- dijo el adolescente sin parar de reír ante la escena que no duró mucho tiempo más ya que Antonio logró quitar de encima a Francis el cual respiraba agitado mientras que Gilbert aun en el piso se arreglaba la ropa viendo con miedo al rubio el cual soltaba bufidos de pura ira.

-¡Estás loco! Ya van dos veces ¡Dos malditas veces que me quieres violar!- le reclamó el albino también con su pecho subiendo y bajando en una respiración acelerada.

-No digas tonterías diablo, si quisiera ultrajarte ya lo hubiera hecho y ni siquiera hubieras puesto resistencia. ¡No quiero tu cuerpo de bufón tramposo, quiero pruebas para poder ir a encerrarte a un calabozo y después mandarte a la horca!- le amenazó señalándolo aun siendo agarrado por Antonio que temía por la seguridad de su amigo.

-Toño, este tipo necesita ayuda o sino de verdad va a terminar robándome mi otra virginidad- le reclamó el ojirrojo al castaño mientras que por mero reflejo se llevaba las manos al trasero viendo a Francis que no le quitaba aquella mirada iracunda de encima.

-Nadie te va a robar nada Gilbert y tú Fran, de verdad estás confundiendo a Gilbert con alguien más- le dijo el de ojos verdes al rey que no creía nada de lo que le decía.

Al mismo tiempo Mathew miraba la escena preguntándose también si Gilbert era realmente ese malvado hechicero ya que desde su punto de vista no parecía ser alguien muy peligroso. En esto pensaba el muchachito hasta que alguien comenzó a llamarlo haciendo ruiditos; el rubio volteó a sus lados y al no ver a nadie volteó a sus espaldas viendo a un niño rubio de ojos azules y cejas espesas que parecía ser unos años más grande que él y lo llamaba moviendo su dedo índice indicándole que se acercara. Procurando que ninguno de los mayores lo viera, Matt salió sigilosamente de la habitación aprovechando por primera vez su habilidad para pasar desapercibido así que rápidamente llegó hasta donde estaba el otro niño dándose cuenta de que nunca lo había visto en el orfanato. Ambos se quedaron viendo un rato antes de decir alguna palabra.

-Te has acercado mucho al rey en estos días- dijo finalmente Peter usando su paraguas como bastón sorprendiendo un poco a Matt pues según tenía entendido, pocos sabían que Francis era un rey, así que solo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que el joven Comodín volteaba a ver la habitación en donde el mencionado rey y el resto aún estaban en medio de una discusión.

-Creo que para el Diamante no será muy difícil aprender su lección… supongo que podrá regresar pronto a su reino- comentó Peter con tono casual provocándole un leve susto a Mathew.

-¿Pronto?... pero… ¡Aun no he ahorrado nada de dinero!- exclamó con su voz suave Mathew viéndose un poco desesperado captando así mejor la atención de Peter.

-¿Para qué ahorrar dinero si su majestad ya es lo suficientemente rico?- preguntó viendo a Mathew agachar su cabeza y jugar con sus dedos.

-Es porque quiero adoptar a Francis…- contestó apenado haciendo que el Comodín abriera un poco más sus ojos.

-Parece ser que te has encariñado más de lo debido… ah esto es malo- dijo Peter como un lamento llevándose una mano a la frente sabiendo que los planes del niño eran imposibles. Negó con su cabeza un par de veces antes de soltar un resoplido y volteó a ver a Matt que seguía cabizbajo y un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza de haber confesado sus planes de adopción.

-No pienses tanto en planes futuros niño… puede que por ello no disfrutes lo que tienes ahora- le dijo alejándose de ahí, sintiéndose como una adulto al poder aconsejar a alguien unos años más pequeño que él.

Así que caminó sonriendo para sí mismo lamentando un poco que Gilbert no estuviera ahí para que pudiera apreciar su derroche de madurez. Justo en esto iba pensando cuando chocó con alguien más.

-Peter así que aquí estabas, te quejas de que yo soy el que se desaparece y tú eres el primero en hacerlo- le reclamó el verdadero comodín a Peter que frunció un poco el ceño por el regaño.

-Al menos yo aviso cuando lo hago, tú solo te vas- le recordó Peter molesto al ver que Gilbert hacia caso omiso de sus reclamos.

-Si, como sea ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el albino retomando su camino con el rubio que lo siguió por el pasillo hasta fuera del edificio para irse de ahí.

-Solo vine a ver al rey… creo que nunca pensamos que las personas de este plano podrían volverse tan cercanas a los reyes, eso podría causar problemas- dijo ligeramente preocupado el ojiazul viéndose en la necesidad de abrir de nuevo su paraguas para no mojarse pero Gilbert se lo quitó y se agachó quedando a la altura de Peter y poniéndose de espaldas a él indicándole que se subiera en ella así que Peter no se hizo del rogar y subió a la espalda de Gilbert para ser llevado a cuestas; siempre le había gustado ser transportado de esa manera.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse Peter, los reyes están conscientes de que este no es su mundo y no deben involucrarse tanto con las personas de aquí, soy tan increíble que lo he calculado todo fríamente kesesese- se jactó Gilbert caminando bajo la lluvia cargando a Peter en su espalda mientras este sostenía el paraguas.

-Espero tengas razón… por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó finalmente sin saber a dónde lo llevaba el Comodín.

-Vamos a ver a la Espada, solo para que te quedes tranquilo de tus sospechas, nuestros reyes no son tan idiotas- y dicho esto se pusieron en marcha para ir a darle una visita al rey de Espadas que esta vez estaba en casa de Arthur ya que el ojiverde se daba el permiso de descansar de los libros al menos en Domingo.

Así que ahí estaban Alfred y Arthur en la sala frente al televisor, el rey miraba como hipnotizado el monitor mientras abrazaba con fuerza un cojín al mismo tiempo que Arthur miraba aburrido la película de zombies de bajo presupuesto que estaban transmitiendo.

-En serio voy a hacer que vigilen cada cementerio de mi reino… apenas vea a Yao de nuevo se lo ordenaré- decía temeroso Alfred viendo a los muertos vivientes salir de sus tumbas en la clásica escena de la mano apareciendo repentinamente de debajo de la tierra frente a una lápida.

-Alfred, es ficción, algo así nunca va a pasar- le dijo aburrido Arthur tomando un par de palomitas de maíz que estaban en el tazón en medio de ambos en el sillón.

-No me vas a decir que es ficción cuando lo estoy viendo con mis propios ojos ¡Mira, devoran gente!- exclamó sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al ver a la gente de la televisión corriendo despavoridos seguidos por una horda de cadáveres caminantes que andaban torpemente arrastrando un pie.

-Y yo que pensaba que el gran rey de Espadas no le temía a nada- se burló entonces Arthur sonriendo tomando de nuevo otro puñado de palomitas.

-¡No le temo a nada! Soy el más fuerte de toda la nación- exclamó entonces Alfred incluso levantándose sorprendiendo un poco a Arthur que parpadeó un par de veces antes de decir algo.

-Perdón majestad, no era mi intención ofenderte- dijo con sarcasmo Arthur al mismo tiempo que el ojiazul parecía tranquilizarse y volvía a sentarse, otra vez abrazando el cojín para retomar su atención a la película.

-Estás perdonado- dijo Alfred sin siquiera desviar su vista de los zombies mal maquillados que devoraban a una pobre mujer provocándole una mueca de asco al rey.

-Oye Alfred, estos días me he preguntado…- comenzó a decir Arthur

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el de lentes cerrando los ojos un momento cuando las vísceras salieron a escena y abriéndolos después de que pasara la escena.

-¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado con eso de ser fuerte o el más poderoso?- preguntó fijando su mirada en Alfred y ya no en la película mientras este seguía absorto en la televisión.

-Pues porque quiero ser fuerte- contestó sencillamente el muchacho palpando torpemente el sillón hasta tocar el tazón y agarró unas cuantas palomitas.

-Sí, pero ¿Por qué?- insistió Arthur que sentía que con ese chico nunca se daba a entender fácilmente.

Alfred pareció meditar su respuesta un momento antes de seguir viendo la película mientras masticaba sus palomitas.

-Me hice esa promesa cuando era un poco más niño…- contestó ahora viendo a Arthur que lo escuchaba con atención. –Justo después de una pelea con Yao.- dijo sonriente recordando el porqué de aquella promesa y esa fijación por ser el más poderoso rey de toda la nación de los Naipes.

_El rey de Espadas, Alfred, de catorce años recién cumplidos caminaba por los largos pasillos de su palacio como siempre seguido de su fiel Sota que tenía bien calculada la velocidad a la que su hiperactivo rey siempre caminaba._

_Alfred iba con sus manos en las bolsas de su gabardina obscura, sonriente, tal vez un poco más sonriente de lo normal ya que el día anterior había sido su cumpleaños y ahora casi un adolescente se sentía orgulloso de que cada día se volvía más adulto y por ende, más independiente. Pronto podría salir con el rey Francis a esos lugares que siempre le contaba eran para gente grande, después de todo el rey de Diamantes era el rey más adulto de los cuatro así que tenía mucha experiencia del mundo exterior… tan diferente de él que había sido obligado a vivir en una burbuja que llamaban Palacio._

_De pronto el rey se detuvo haciendo que su sota tuviera que frenar repentinamente, casi tropezando por el inesperado detener del chico._

_-Yao- llamó Alfred dando media vuelta a lo que Yao bajó la cabeza cuando este lo encaró –levanta la cabeza, ponte bien derecho- le ordenó el más joven a lo que su Sota algo acostumbrado a los extraños caprichos del rey hizo caso un poco dudoso y puso su espalda recta sin evitar ver directamente a los ojos a Alfred que con una sonrisita sospechosa se acercó a él quedando frente a frente poniendo nervioso al moreno._

_Alfred pasó su mano por su cabeza y por la de Yao haciendo su sonrisa más amplia y soltando un par de risitas de paso._

_-Ya somos de la misma altura- dijo orgulloso al notar que ahora podía ver directo a los ojos a su sirviente y no tener que alzar la mirada como antes._

_-Así es mi señor, ha crecido muy __rápido aru- respondió el moreno bajando una vez más su cabeza escuchando las carcajadas estridentes del joven rey que se llevaba las manos a la cintura._

_-Y seguiré creciendo Yao, me volveré aún más alto que tú y me haré el rey más fuerte de todos los de esta nación- y dicho esto soltó otra larga carcajada "heroica"._

_-Eso espero mi señor, pero para serlo debe poner mucho empeño en sus estudios y en sus responsabilidades, usted sabe bien que la fuerza no lo es todo aru- le recordó Yao a lo que el rubio frunció el ceño por ello, odiaba tener que estudiar y todo lo que conllevaba las obligaciones académicas._

_-Estudiar es aburrido ¡Prefiero mil veces las lecciones de esgrima, esas sí que son divertidas!- dijo emocionado haciendo como que empuñaba una espada y peleaba con un enemigo invisible._

_-El objetivo de enseñarle esgrima no es para que sea divertido, es para que un día se defienda si es necesario- le sermoneaba al rey que dejó su pantomima y volteó a ver enfurruñado a su sirviente._

_-Pero eso no va a pasar… siempre estoy vigilado…- se quejó recordando que cuando salía del palacio siempre lo hacía escoltado y rodeado de gente._

_-Es necesario mi señor, yo no puedo permitir que algo malo le pase aru- decía Yao siguiendo a su rey que no dijo nada y solo murmuró algunas cosas acerca de ser fuerte y no necesitar ser protegido, mucho menos por alguien tan escuálido como Yao._

_-Mi señor, su majestad el rey Francis ha venido a verle- anunció entonces otro sirviente que hacía una profunda reverencia al estar en presencia de Alfred que pareció emocionado._

_-¿El rey Francis? Qué raro, no se había anunciado antes aru- comentó Yao al mismo tiempo que Alfred corría al encuentro con el rey de Diamantes._

_-¡Francis!- gritó emocionado echando a correr y unos pasos detrás Yao._

_-Mi señor, no debe correr por los pasillos es de mala educación aru- le reprendía el moreno intentando alcanzar a Alfred que lo ignoraba y el cual abría puerta tras puerta hasta llegar donde Francis que era escoltado por Vash._

_-¡Francis, Francis!- gritaba emocionado Alfred ya casi sin aire pues los corredores de su palacio eran demasiado largos._

_-Alfred hola. Te veo muy emocionado ¿Desde cuándo te alegra tanto verme?- preguntó el otro rubio realmente extrañado por aquella reacción viendo como Alfred llegaba corriendo y Yao intentaba seguirle el paso algo frustrado por el hecho de que el rey nunca lo escuchaba._

_-Desde que me dijiste que me tenías una sorpresa por mi cumpleaños- respondió el ojiazul con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja esperando emocionado dicha sorpresa._

_-Oh, si que lo recuerdas bien; Vash, por favor…- le pidió entonces a su Sota tan solo extendiendo su mano esperando a que su sirviente pusiera en ella una larga cajita rebosante de piedras preciosas que era lo que contenía el regalo. Se la extendió a Alfred que la tomó entusiasmado y al abrirla su cara se pintó con algo de decepción._

_-¿Una cadena?- preguntó alzando la delgada cadenilla negra que en algunos eslabones tenía diminutos diamantes que brillaban contra luz._

_-Es una correa de oro negro y diamantes para tu reloj de bolsillo, no sé cómo te atreves a usar ese metal corriente en una reliquia como esa- dijo orgulloso de su exquisito regalo de metales preciosos y claro, diamantes que eran su sello al hacer presentes._

_-Ah… gracias- dijo no muy feliz sacando su reloj en forma de pica y entregándoselo a Yao junto con la correa para que se la pusiera al reloj._

_-No pareces muy feliz Alfred ¡Me pasé horas buscando un buen regalo!- dijo ofendido Francis mientras que Vash detrás de él rodaba los ojos recordando que efectivamente así había sido; su señor no había hecho otra cosa más que quejarse de la poca elegancia en los objetos que sus sirvientes le llevaban como posibles regalos para el rey de Espadas._

_-No es eso, estoy muy agradecido por el detalle sin embargo yo pensé que me regalarías algo más- dijo el rey haciendo pensar a Francis._

_-¿Algo más?- preguntó el otro rubio._

_-Tú sabes… "esa otra cosa" que me prometiste antes de mi cumpleaños- dijo nada discreto el joven rey logrando con ello que ambas Sotas les dedicaran miradas sospechosas al mismo tiempo que Francis dejaba ver una sonrisilla maldosa en sus labios._

_-Ya recuerdo- dijo Francis y Alfred pareció emocionado de nuevo. El rey de Diamantes se acercó un poco a Alfred hablándole en voz baja._

_-Iremos a ese lugar de adultos del que tanto te hablé ¿Cierto?- dijo a lo que el otro chico asintió con su cabeza a la vez que Yao carraspeaba sonoramente para llamar la atención sin interrumpir directamente en la conversación._

_-Disculpe su majestad, pero mi señor aún no está en edad para ir a esos lugares- dijo el moreno._

_-¡Tengo la edad suficiente!- contradijo Alfred enfadado sin saber que su definición de "lugar de adultos" era muy diferente a la de Francis._

_-Yo opino lo mismo mi señor, su majestad Alfred es demasiado joven para esos antros que usted suele frecuentar- intervino Vash que no iba a permitir que los vicios y malas costumbres de su propio amo se le fueran a contagiar al rey._

_-Vash, lo dices como si de verdad yo fuera a meterme a tugurios de mala muerte- dijo burlón Francis sabiendo que él solo visitaba las mejores casas de citas de todo su reino, o sencillamente llevaba a su cama a las damas de la corte más bellas, o los jóvenes más exquisitos._

_-No decidan por mí, Francis ya me lo había prometido tiempo atrás así que…-_

_-Lo siento Alfred pero las Sotas tienen razón, aun eres muy joven y creo que no lo había considerado antes- dijo Francis de pronto deteniendo el capricho de Alfred que lo miró como si acabara de traicionarlo en una importante discusión. _

_-Pero tú dijiste, lo prometiste- le reclamó el más joven._

_-Y mi promesa sigue en pie, solo que tendrás que esperar a ser un poco más grande- y apenas dijo esto se despidió dejando a Alfred con la boca abierta por haber roto su promesa aunque este dijera lo contrario; así que apenas vio salir a Francis salir de su palacio con Vash se dirigió a Yao que volvía a entregarle su reloj con la nueva cadenilla, Alfred se lo arrebató bruscamente y lo miró enfadado._

_-¡Es tu culpa Yao!- le espetó a su sirviente._

_-¿Qué es mi culpa aru?- preguntó este con su cabeza agachada notando el enfado del rey._

_-¡Es tu culpa que Francis no haya cumplido con su palabra! Porque tú interviniste- le dijo caminando a zancadas hasta su habitación siendo seguido por el pelinegro._

_-Mis más sinceras disculpas mi señor, pero es porque usted no tiene la edad para ir a esos lugares a los que su majestad Francis pretendía llevarlo aru- explicó Yao caminando con las manos tras su espalda escuchando los gruñidos de su señor._

_-¡Ya soy lo suficientemente grande para saber a dónde voy o dejo de ir pero eres tú quien quiere tenerme encerrado en esta jaula todo el tiempo! ¡No me dejas vivir y parece como si tuviera que pedir tu permiso para respirar siquiera!- gritaba sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada a Yao._

_-Nada de eso mi señor, yo sólo veo por su bien- se excusaba Yao._

_-Mi bien, mi bien… ¡Sólo ves por el tuyo, para que el resto de la corte no te esté molestando porque es tu trabajo cuidarme y ver que nada malo me pase! Yo no te importo en realidad- gritó por ultimo entrando a su habitación cerrando de un azotón la puerta en las narices de Yao que incluso dio un saltito hacía atrás._

_El rey fue hasta su enorme cama con dosel y se tiró en ella boca abajo, se quitó los lentes y se quedó con la cara enterrada en los cobertores respirando agitadamente preguntándose porque a la gente le era tan difícil entender que él solo quería vivir una vida normal. Así como los plebeyos de su reino que a su edad trabajaban y asistían a las fiestas de los pueblos, andaban con amigos al terminar las labores del campo, cortejaban a algunas chicas y solo vivían… así de fácil. Pero no, él era diferente, él no era como el resto, él era "especial". Soltó otro gruñido ante este último pensamiento al mismo tiempo que se llevaba una mano al costado justo donde estaba su marca y enterró sus dedos ahí enojado con esa cosa que lo había privado de ser un chico común._

_El joven rey pasó el resto de la tarde encerrado en su habitación, ignorando a Yao que lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta pidiéndole, casi rogándole que saliera de una vez por todas aunque fura tan solo para comer, pero Alfred no hacía caso, de hecho había llegado a una conclusión: Si no le daban permiso de salir… entonces el saldría sin su permiso._

_Esperó a que comenzara a obscurecerse y fue hasta su closet en dónde sacó la ropa más sencilla que pudo encontrar (al menos él tenía un sentido de la moda más discreto que el del rey Francis). Se cambió el atuendo y se puso una boina de lana intentando cubrir del todo su cabello rubio, dejando solo unos cuantos mechones al descubierto, tomó una bufanda la cual enredó hasta cubrir la mitad de su rostro asegurándose solo de poder ver bien._

_Asintió con la cabeza antes de quitar las cobijas de su cama y amarrar las sabanas formando una larga cuerda improvisada como había leído antes en varios libros y la cual amarró a una de las patas de la base de su cama hasta sacarla por la ventana. Dio una larga respiración antes de salir por ahí, sintiéndose un verdadero aventurero sobre todo al notar como su corazón le latía desbocado por la adrenalina que su cuerpo segregaba al ver la altura desde la que se encontraba y aun con ello bajaba bendiciendo su suerte que podría competir con la del rey Iván ya que no había soldados cerca vigilando esa parte del palacio._

_Corrió tan rápido como pudo hasta cruzar todo el jardín también preguntándose porque diablos tenían un jardín tan enorme. Llegando a la barda que protegía el palacio la trepó sin esfuerzo gracias a todas las veces que ignoró a Yao cuando este le prohibía trepar árboles. Y ahí estaba en plena calle, sólo y con la libertad de hacer lo que le entrara en gana; no perdió tiempo y fue calle abajo mirándolo todo con ojos tan abiertos esperando que sus pupilas pudieran captar todo lo que había a su alrededor: los mercaderes, los caballos que descansaban tomando agua, los niños que correteaban por la plaza pública persiguiéndose, las damas y los caballeros que tomaban un paseo nocturno, los salones de té en dónde algunos hombres fumaban sus puros hablando cosas de política, los chicos pelirrojos que molestaban al muchacho rubio de ojos verdes que intentaba defenderse de los mayores con cabezas rojas y que huían cuando este lograba escapar de sus agarres._

_Todo aquello era un mundo tan diferente del que Alfred estaba acostumbrado a ver dentro del palacio o cuando salía de este con su caravana de soldados, donde a sus flancos la gente se agachaba y se mantenía en silencio, ahí todo era natural y lleno de vida._

_Emocionado siguió metiéndose por varios callejones explorando cada esquina de aquel que era su reino y que casi parecía gracioso que la gente que pasaba a su lado con toda tranquilidad no tenía ni idea de que su supremo rey estaba ahí. El rey siguió con su camino llegando a calles cada vez más solitarias y descuidadas pero a él no le importaba que tan lúgubres se vieran, él seguía emocionado._

_-Niño…- llamó entonces una voz ronca que hizo voltear a Alfred para encontrarse con un hombre andrajoso que tosía de vez en cuando y caminaba lentamente acercándose al rey que lo esperó._

_-¿Podrías regalarle una moneda a este pobre hombre enfermo?- preguntó de manera lastimosa estirando su mano arrugada y sucia que temblaba esperando el dinero._

_-Perdóneme, no tengo nada de dinero- se disculpó Alfred que nunca en su vida había cargado con monedas en sus bolsillos._

_-Entonces ¿Qué tal si me das esa cadena? …se ve que es costosa…- dijo acercándose cada vez más a Alfred que volteó a ver la cadenilla de su reloj de bolsillo que Francis recién le había obsequiado._

_-Lo siento, tampoco puedo dársela, es un regalo- se excusó pensando en medio de su ingenuidad que el hombre entendería, en cambio este ya no pareció tan enfermo de pronto y tomó bruscamente del brazo a Alfred que antes de poder intentar defenderse notó el filo de una navaja en su cuello._

_-Mira niño, dame esa cadena y nadie sale herido de aquí ¿Entendiste?- le dijo haciendo presión con la navaja en su garganta sin embargo el rey más fuerte no iba a permitir que un pobre diablo fuera a asaltarlo así que le dio una fuerte patada en la espinilla al hombre que lo soltó por un momento el cual Alfred aprovechó para huir pero el tipo logró alcanzarlo tomándolo por su boina que tiró y dejó al descubierto el cabello rubio de Alfred y con ello gran parte de su rostro._

_-¡Pero si es el rey!- exclamó sorprendido al descubrir al joven rey al cual tenía agarrado por el cabello de su nuca. –Esto no se ve todos los días, el mismísimo rey Alfred- decía riendo jocosamente mientras Alfred intentaba zafarse._

_-¿Cuánto me darán por ti majestad?- dijo riendo con esa voz ronca y rasposa. Sin embargo entre la obscuridad, el brillo de un sable se hizo presente. _

_Una mano que apareció de pronto arrebató a Alfred del hombre y ese mismo sable cortó el pecho del asaltante que gritó de dolor. Entre la conmoción Alfred alcanzó a ver a Yao que movía su sable con movimientos elegantes pero fuertes y sacudía el arma para quitar la sangre de aquel andrajoso._

_-Intenta lastimar a mi señor otra vez y ni cien reencarnaciones serán suficientes para pagar tú atrevimiento- le amenazó olvidando su típica muletilla al hablar, mirando con ojos fríos al hombre que se llevaba la mano al pecho sangrante aunque la herida no era tan profunda._

_-La Sota… yo… yo no tenía intenciones de hacerle nada a su majestad, yo solo… solo quería una moneda- se excusaba el hombre a lo que Yao puso el sable justo en su manzana de adán sacándole una gota de sangre usando tan solo la punta del arma._

_-Nadie te ha dado permiso de hablar- le dijo arrastrando las palabras bajo la atónita mirada de Alfred. –Ahora lárgate de aquí y si te atreves a decir algo acerca de lo sucedido y del rey te voy a buscar y te rebanaré la lengua para dársela a las ratas- le amenazó sin bajar el sable._

_-¡Largo!- ordenó entonces y el hombre dio un chillido y con el pecho sangrante echó a correr como pudo. _

_-¡Yao, eso ha sido increíble!- dijo entonces emocionado Alfred al que le brillaban sus ojos al ver por primera vez en acción a su Sota -¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso, tú debes darme las clases de esgrima de ahora en adelante y…- pero antes de seguir hablando la Sota se volteó y le dio una fuerte cachetada al rey que hizo que este no solo volteara la cara sino que incluso dio un par de traspiés para no caer por la fuerza en la bofetada._

_Alfred se quedó con los ojos aún más abiertos que antes, sus lentes un poco torcidos sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla._

_-¡¿Pero en que estaba pensando?! ¿Sabe todo lo que me ha hecho pasar? Lo he buscado por toda la ciudad rezando para que algo malo no le sucediera. ¡Si yo no hubiese llegado antes ese hombre pudo haberlo lastimado!- pero justo como si se estuviera repitiendo la escena anterior, Yao no terminó de hablar ya que Alfred también le dio una tremenda cachetada en la cara a Yao._

_-¡Recuerda tu lugar Sota!- le gritó con toda la potencia de su voz, por primera vez en toda su vida dirigiéndose a Yao sin usar su nombre._

_-Levantarle una mano a tu rey… no eres muy diferente de ese otro pobre diablo- le dijo siseando las palabras viendo a Yao que tenía aun su rostro de lado con sus ojos cubiertos por aquellos largos mechones de cabello negro y su mejilla tan roja como la del muchacho._

_-No mi señor… yo solo me preocupo por usted aru- se excusó Yao volteando su cabeza lentamente pero manteniéndose cabizbajo._

_-El trabajo de un sirviente no es preocuparse por mí, el trabajo del sirviente es obedecer mis órdenes y nada más- dijo enfatizando la palabra "sirviente" recordándole al moreno lo que era._

_-También es mi trabajo ver por su bienestar aru- _

_-Yao, hasta qué punto puede llegar tu hipocresía, yo sé que tú no ves por mi bienestar, yo sé que solo haces lo que el resto de la corte te ordena que es cuidarme y que nada me pase porque de ser así es a ti a quien te traería problemas- le recriminó._

_-Me sorprende que diga eso mi señor… sabe bien que mi preocupación es sincera aru- dijo en voz baja sin levantar aun la cara. Alfred se le acercó y lo tomó de la ropa acercándolo de un jalón._

_-Pues no eres mi padre para preocuparte así por mí, así que limítate a hacer tu trabajo y servirme como se debe- le ordenó a Yao que clavó su mirada adolorida en la de Alfred que aún estaba enfadado hasta que lo soltó._

_-Aunque diga eso mi señor, yo debo estar al pendiente de su seguridad aru- volvió a decir Yao._

_-¡¿Mi seguridad?! ¡No! De mi encierro, de eso estás pendiente ¡Del encierro al que esta maldita marca me condenó! Yo no pedí esto Yao de la misma manera que tú no has pedido servirme a mí pero aunque te pese yo no voy a dejar que esta cosa siga controlando mi vida- dijo firmemente._

_-¡Me haré poderoso para no necesitar de nadie, para que ninguna persona esté tras de mi con el pretexto de protegerme! ¡La fuerza me hará libre!- exclamó viendo a Yao directo a los ojos –Y no te voy a necesitar más- dijo finalmente barriéndolo con la mirada._

_-Entonces mi señor permítame darle un consejo como su… sirviente…- pronunció aun lastimado con su voz temblorosa –Tenga cuidado de que su fuerza no destruya lo que tiene a su alrededor- le dijo antes de volver a agachar su cabeza sumisamente._

_Al día siguiente después de todo aquel ajetreo, Alfred estaba de nuevo en la seguridad del palacio, en su sala de estudio haciendo como que leía uno de esos enormes volúmenes que le obligaban a leer, por supuesto, acompañado de su Sota que desde la noche anterior solo se había limitado a hablar con él tan solo para lo estrictamente necesario. _

_El joven rey miraba de vez en cuando a Yao un poco arrepentido por todo lo que había dicho antes, claro, había sido por el calor del momento y eso, además no sabía estar enojado con alguien por tanto tiempo, mucho menos con su Sota que era su único amigo y no solo su sirviente como había dicho antes._

_En medio de aquel silencio algo incómodo, Yao sacó su inseparable pipa y se la llevó a los labios para encenderla y darle una buena calada al tabaco que tenía ese poder de relajarlo._

_-Te he dicho muchas veces que no fumes esa cosa- dijo entre dientes Alfred queriendo romper con la tensión sabiendo que cuando se trataba de fumar, Yao jamás le hacía caso, la única cosa en la que se rebelaba contra el rey sin embargo esta vez fue diferente ya que apenas escuchó al joven, apagó la pipa y no dijo más sorprendiendo un poco a Alfred._

_-La pagaste… nunca la apagas…- dijo el rubio._

_-Mi deber como sirviente es obedecer a mi rey sin objeción aru- dijo fríamente Yao haciendo que a Alfred le remordiera la consciencia y soltara un par de quejidos como si algo le doliera._

_-¡Ah! Yao ya sabes que no fue mi intención decir esas cosas, solo estaba enojado- dijo viéndolo realmente apenado. –Tú sabes bien que eres más que un sirviente para mi…- dijo bajando la mirada y todo otra vez se quedó en silencio pensando que Yao no lo perdonaría, aunque apenas estaba pensando esto percibió el olor del tabaco y alzó la mirada viendo a Yao fumando tranquilamente._

_-Te dije que la apagaras- volvió a decirle…_

_-Mi señor, esto es lo único que me ayuda a calmar mis nervios aru- respondió el moreno sonriendo con la pipa entre los labios contagiando a Alfred que captó que con ello lo había perdonado. –Ahora siga con sus lecciones por favor aru- le ordenó quitándose la pipa y dejándola en su mano señalando los libros. _

_Alfred hizo caso y siguió estudiando, mirando de vez en cuando a Yao mientras este fumaba, recordando los eventos de la noche anterior… pensando para sus adentros que solo una cosa dicha antes había sido verdad: Se haría fuerte para no necesitar de nadie, la fuerza le daría su anhelada libertad._

-Y eso fue lo que pasó… aunque creo que aún no soy lo suficientemente fuerte…- dijo Alfred terminando de rememorar aquellos días.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Arthur que había escuchado todo con mucha atención, obviamente de nuevo omitiendo toda la parte de ser rey y eso.

-Porque aún estoy encerrado en mi jaula. ¡No he podido hacer nada Arthur!... no he podido hacer más amigos que no sean Yao o los otros reyes… no he salido libremente por las calles de mi reino, no he trabajo hasta ahora, no he podido perderme caminando en las montañas…- decía viendo por un momento de nuevo la televisión que aun transmitía la película, justo en una escena erótica donde los protagonistas tenían sexo sin ninguna razón en especial.

-Nunca me he acostado con nadie…- admitió con algo de vergüenza

-No hay prisa para eso, aun eres muy joven- le consoló Arthur sin darle mucha importancia a eso.

-… tengo diecinueve años y nunca he besado a alguien…- confesó Alfred viendo como los actores se devoraban las bocas y se arrancaban la ropa en medio de un holocausto zombie. Arthur no pudo evitar soltar una risita que intentó acallar cuando Alfred lo miró molesto así que se tragó su risa y se quedó en silencio también viendo la televisión escuchando los gemidos exagerados.

-En ese caso Alfred… ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?- preguntó sin saber qué diablos estaba diciendo ¡Estaba loco! El rey era menor que él, era casi un niño ingenuo que no había vivido, y él venía a sonsacarlo así, solamente porque no había tenido pareja en un buen rato; casi se estaba volviendo asexual.

-¿Intentar qué?- preguntó Alfred y ese lado malicioso de Arthur salió a relucir, casi como cuando era un adolescente.

-Besar a alguien, yo te puedo enseñar- le propuso de nuevo sintiéndose como en aquello años de alocada juventud en donde no le importaba con quien se restregara, así fuera hombre o mujer.

Alfred tragó saliva de manera sonora, miró nervioso a todos lados y vio la televisión que aun transmitía aquella escena erótica, así que volteó a ver a Arthur que hablaba completamente en serio y tras pensarlo un poco asintió con la cabeza, temiendo que si hablaba la voz le fuera a traicionar. Arthur, sintiéndose igual de nervioso pero sin demostrarlo, hizo a un lado el tazón de palomitas de maíz y lo puso en la mesa de centro frente al sofá.

-Cierra tus ojos- le dijo al otro que apretó sus ojos tan fuerte que le provocó un poco de ternura a Arthur el cual no pudo evitar repasar con su mirada las facciones de Alfred, que si era un chico guapo.

No esperó más y pegó su boca a la del rey que se tensó al instante de sentir el contacto de los labios de Arthur que comenzaron a moverse lentamente así que Alfred intentó imitar sus movimientos, recordado una vez que pilló a La sota de Tréboles y la reina Elizabetha, ambos parecían sanguijuelas pegadas la una a la otra, esperaba no verse igual en ese momento.

Arthur se acercó un poco más percibiendo el movimiento torpe de la boca de Alfred sobre la suya pero que poco a poco comenzaba a seguirle el ritmo así que aprovechó para meter su lengua notando el sobresalto de Alfred y como este no sabía que debía hacer con sus manos y se limitaba a dejarlas sobre su regazo mientras Arthur ya lo tenía tomado por la cara… sintiendo una extraña necesidad de quedarse ahí por siempre, de nuevo ese sentimiento de conocerle de antes, de estar conectados de alguna manera…

-Si claro, los reyes no se van a involucrar con nadie de este plano- dijo Peter que junto con Gilbert veían el momento preciso del beso desde la ventana, colgados del techo usando sus colas para sujetarse quedando de cabeza.

-Ah… ambos sabemos que el rey Alfred no es la persona más inteligente del mundo…- dijo Gilbert riendo de manera nerviosa rascando su nuca ante la mirada acusadora de Peter.

-Pero no es solo el rey Alfred…- comentó el chiquillo columpiándose con su cola para tomar impulso y subir al techo al igual que el peliplateado. –También el rey Francis y…-

Tanto Peter como Gilbert se voltearon a ver de pronto casi como si estuvieran leyéndose las mentes y sin tener que decirse nada comenzaron a saltar de techo en techo camino a la casa de Feliciano; cabe mencionar que Gilbert iba aún más rápido que Peter el cual tuvo que apresurarse para no ser dejado atrás por el mayor que en menos tiempo del planeado llegó hasta la casa del castaño y se asomó también por una de las ventanas… temiendo descubrir algo que no quería.

Feliciano estaba en la cocina con un cucharón de madera usándolo como micrófono, el radio estaba a todo volumen y el muchacho cantaba haciendo dueto con la radio, aunque en realidad no cantaba, solo tarareaba la melodía de _swing_ que inundaba la cocina.

El chico dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje antes de probar la salsa que estaba en una de las hoyas y se estremeció gracias al buen sabor que lo hizo ensanchar su sonrisa.

-Feliciano ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?- preguntó entonces el rey Ludwig entrando a la cocina tan solo para ver a Feliciano bailando.

-Si Lud, ven y baila conmigo- le dijo dejando el cucharon en la mesa y tomando a Ludwig de las muñecas pero este se resistió un poco antes de ser arrastrado por el castaño que movía sus pies y su cuerpo al ritmo de las trompetas.

-Eh… no, yo no bailo- dijo Ludwig con sus manos presas de Feliciano que las movía de un lado a otro mientras él daba vueltas debajo de ellas.

-¿Cómo? ¿En tu reino no bailan?- preguntó sin detenerse intentando que el rubio se moviera por lo menos un poco.

-Si, en las fiestas- respondió este mientras Feliciano disfrutaba de las últimas notas de la canción que por fin y para suerte de Ludwig, terminó.

-¿Y cómo lo hacen? Oh enséñame Lud, por favor, por favor ve~- dijo emocionado a lo que el ojiazul no parecía muy convencido de aquello.

-No soy muy bueno… no creo poder enseñarte como se debe- le dijo tratando de evitar aquello.

-No importa, solo enséñame, yo puedo hacer la parte de la chica. Cuando el abuelo vivía y bailaba con Lovino y conmigo siempre me tocaba bailar la parte de la chica- dijo recordando feliz aquellos tiempos cuando el abuelo les ponía música de jazz y swing para que sus pequeños se divirtieran.

-También Feliciano… mi Sota, cuando yo tenía que aprender a bailar para los eventos sociales él se ofrecía a hacer la parte de las damas- dijo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Entonces enséñame- volvió a decir el castaño con aquella radiante sonrisa. Ludwig dio un suspiro al ver que el otro no se iba a dar por vencido, así que extendió su mano para que Feliciano la tomara y este lo hizo. Ludwig pasó su otra mano por la cintura de Feliciano y puso la del castaño en su hombro comenzando con el típico paso que dibujaba un cuadrado con sus pies.

Feliciano sonreía bailando con Ludwig mientras este cuidaba sus pasos mirando sus pies para no pisar a Feliciano, ya que él de verdad solo bailaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, lo que se podría traducir como todas las veces que la reina Elizabetha lo sacaba a bailar solo para divertirse con su torpeza.

-Ve~ tienes que verme a los ojos, siempre se ve a los ojos de tu pareja- le indicó Feliciano a Ludwig que tuvo que desviar su mirada del piso y fijó sus celestes en los almendra de Feliciano sintiéndose mortalmente nervioso al hacerlo sin entender realmente el porqué de esa reacción.

-No sé porque dices que no eres bueno Lud, si lo eres- le alagó Feliciano acelerando un poco el ritmo pensando que tal vez Ludwig podría seguirlo sin embargo el rey solo logró pisarlo, haciendo que ambos tropezaran. Tan solo no cayeron ya que la mesa de la cocina se interpuso y Feliciano pudo apoyarse en ella… aunque con el rey casi sobre él.

-Ve~… eso estuvo cerca…- dijo sin dejar de ver a los ojos de Ludwig que podía ver a detalle las iris de Feliciano el cual tampoco hacía mucho esfuerzo por quitarse de encima a Ludwig, con su pecho pegado al del rey sintiendo su corazón y su respiración chocando con la suya, de nuevo en aquella cercanía tan íntima que casi asustaba… pero no a ellos, no a esos dos que se miraban intensamente el uno sobre el otro, como si fuera algo tan natural para ambos.

-Gilbert… nunca consideramos algo…- comenzó a decir Peter viéndolos a los dos desde un lugar seguro -¿Qué pasaría si Feliciano se enamora del rey justo como la Sota de Corazones?- preguntó volteando a ver a Gilbert que también miraba al par que estaban en la cocina en una situación algo comprometedora.

El Comodín tenía una mirada indescifrable en su rostro siempre sonriente y algo maldoso… Peter que lo conocía de toda la vida no supo decir si aquel gesto era de dolor, ira o impotencia, todo por un pequeño error de cálculo que podía hacer que la historia que se desarrollaba entre las paredes del palacio de los Corazones, podría repetirse en ese mundo, en un mundo en donde Feliciano podía ser correspondido.

/

**Capitulo horriblemente largo, Dios lo siento si les pareció algo tedioso pero no podía dejar de escribir, tantas ideas para este capi que al final tuve que vomitarlas todas.**

**Ahora bien derrítanse por la inocencia y amor de Mathew, lo amé y lo amo porque quiero que me adopte igual XD.). ¡Amor entre Alfie y Artie! para todas las que pidieron un poco de ellos y porque ya estaba planeado en realidad. Y perdón también si fue muy breve la escena de Lud y Feli pero ya, esto estaba demasiado largo XD.**

**En fin espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo y bueno, mi gracias por los reviews, y todas las cosas lindas que dicen acerca de este fic, seguiré escribiendo, con un montonal de ideas entre mi montaña de tareas ¡Nada me lo impide jojojojo! En fin, mil gracias de nuevo por todos sus reviews.**


	9. Frágil Fuerte

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Frágil Fuerte

Gilbert no quitaba sus ojos de encima de aquella escena del rey tan cerca de Feliciano, con su mano en su cintura, con aquel gesto que denotaba que algo estaba sucediendo ahí… y Feliciano… el castaño que se había hecho objeto de su adoración correspondiéndole la mirada… la misma mirada que la Sota de Corazones siempre le dedicaba a su majestad.

-¿Gilbert?- llamó Peter viendo al peliplateado que perdido en sus pensamientos cerraba sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se volvían blancos ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para pensar que ese Feliciano no llegaría a desarrollar los mismos sentimientos que la Sota? ¡Al final eran la misma esencia! Casi la misma persona… pero lo creyó, creyó que por el hecho de que habían vivido en planos diferentes y vidas tan distintas sus sentimientos serían también distintos… pero no, las emociones, esas no cambian sin importar donde estés.

El ojirrojo se dio rápidamente la vuelta, corriendo en dirección contraria.

-¡Gilbert!- le llamó preocupado Peter intentando seguirlo sin recibir respuesta ya que solo vio un resplandor blanco y luego nada… Gilbert se había ido a ese otro mundo.

El Comodín traspasó la misma luz blanca de minutos antes que lo había llevado hasta el palacio de la capital en donde era de noche. Corrió hasta la habitación de la Sota, saltando entre los tejados y las bardas para llegar a ella. Si, ese podría ser su reemplazo, su placebo… después de todo ¿Acaso no el rey hacía lo mismo con Feliciano? Ambos podían jugar el mismo juego, él también podría calmar su desasosiego con el otro Feliciano justo como había querido hacer antes…

Finalmente llegó hasta la ventana de la habitación, viendo a través de las cortinas al sirviente que sobre el colchón quitaba los cobertores para meterse a la cama después de un largo día en donde no hubo noticias del rey otra vez; así que sin preocuparse de ser atrapado por alguien abrió la ventana de una patada sobresaltando a la Sota que por su repentina irrupción se fue de espaldas y cayó al piso.

-¡Ve~!- apenas si alcanzó a pronunciar aun en el piso alzando su cabeza para ver por encima de la cama al Comodín que furioso se acercaba hasta él dando largos saltos quedando finalmente frente al castaño al cual tomó de las muñecas violentamente, sin importarle que aun estuviera en el piso para luego ponerlo contra la pared ignorando sus gritos asustados.

Gilbert fijó sus ojos en el desprotegido muchacho que lo miraba asustado, sometido contra la pared temblando de miedo sin saber que decir, viendo al Comodín que parecía bufar más que respirar, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes como peleándose consigo mismo. El ojirrojo apretó su agarre en las muñecas de Feliciano y las pegaba aún más contra la pared provocándole un leve quejido al otro muchacho al tiempo que se le acercaba y se detenía segundos después.

-No puedo hacer esto- dijo finalmente Gilbert soltando a la Sota que totalmente confundido no sabía cómo debía actuar, si llamar a los guardias o esperar a que el Comodín se fuera… a pesar de que este solo se iba a la cama y se sentaba en ella llevándose una mano a la cara.

Gilbert dio una larga respiración y el castaño se mantenía en el piso sin atreverse a moverse.

-¿Cómo lo haces Sota?- preguntó entonces el peliplata -¿Cómo has soportado todos estos años sin explotar?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Feliciano con voz temblorosa frotando sus muñecas lastimadas al mismo tiempo que Gilbert mostraba por fin su cara triste.

-¿Cómo has hecho para soportar estar cerca del rey sin decirle nada de lo que sientes?- preguntó finalmente, desesperado por encontrar una respuesta pues ahora sus propios sentimientos le pesaban toneladas ¿Cómo haría para seguir manteniéndolos bajo un voto de silencio justo como la Sota había hecho? ¿Cómo haría para no reventar e ir a arrancar a Feliciano de brazos del rey, regresar a su majestad a su propio reino y dejar que hiciera de su vida un desastre pero sin ese otro Feliciano?

Al mismo tiempo la Sota aun desde el piso examinaba el gesto desolado del Comodín que ahí, con sus cuernos ligeramente caídos como orejas de perro y su cola tendida en la cama sin moverse como siempre hacia de manera juguetona, le indicaron al castaño que la criatura hablaba en serio, de verdad necesitaba una respuesta a sus preguntas; así que ligeramente temeroso se levantó y con cautela se acercó hasta su cama sentándose a un lado de Gilbert manteniendo una distancia segura, lo recorrió con la mirada y finalmente se atrevió a hablar.

-Creo que es porque soy un poco masoquista ve~- contestó finalmente Feliciano haciendo que Gilbert volteara a verlo y soltara una risa amarga.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?- preguntó el Comodín haciendo sonreír un poco a Feliciano que después de eso solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ve~ es lo único que se me ocurre- respondió Feliciano y Gilbert volvió a reír sin muchos ánimos, desviando su mirada del muchacho ahora viendo a un punto en la pared.

-Dime Sota ¿Nunca has pensado en dejar de quererle?- le preguntó escuchando el largo suspiro que el sirviente daba.

-Más de una vez Comodín… y de verdad lo he intentado; dejar de quererlo, darme por vencido, pero al ser su Sota y estar todo el tiempo con él sucede lo contrario. Entre más lucho contra mis sentimientos estos se hacen más fuertes mientras yo me debilito y mis emociones terminan venciéndome a pesar de no poder decir nada, pareciera que mis sentimientos y mi silencio han hecho una tregua para no echar a perder mi amor platónico sin tomar en cuenta que eso lo hace aún más doloroso sin embargo, aun con ello debo mantenerme fuerte por mi señor, para que no sospeche nada y no meterlo en problemas después de todo yo sé bien que mi amor no es como el de la Sota y la reina de Tréboles… en esta situación, el único que está enamorado soy yo- dijo sacando por fin todo aquello que había estado guardándose por tantos años.

Entonces Gilbert lo examinó con sus ojos carmesí, pensando en lo absurdo de toda esa situación, en lo tonto que era darse cuenta que mientras la Sota estaba ahí pensando acerca de su amor unilateral… el rey en otro mundo apenas se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos por su sirviente, lo malo era que lo hacía con alguien más.

-Sota, a pesar de que te ves tan débil eres más fuerte de lo que pareces- le dijo de nuevo con esa sonrisa un poco más natural.

-Ve~ no es así, solo soy un cobarde… mi silencio no me hace nada fuerte- le dijo también sonriendo ligeramente apenado. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio pensando cada quien en sus propios problemas y penas de amor hasta que Feliciano recordó que no sabía el porqué de la inesperada visita del Comodón.

-Por cierto ¿Solo has venido a preguntarme eso?- preguntó tal vez en un tono demasiado casual, olvidaba que estaba hablando con el responsable de la desaparición de su señor.

-Ah… bueno, en realidad venía a hacer algo despreciable pero he cambiado de decisión a último momento, soy demasiado increíble para eso- dijo levantándose de la cama, de nuevo ondeando su cola como de costumbre y sonriendo con esa egolatría que lo caracterizaba.

-Aun así tus palabras me han servido de mucho- dijo inclinándose un poco para quedar a la altura de la Sota que seguía sentado en la cama –Pero a diferencia de ti mis sentimientos y mi silencio están en un eterno conflicto y mis emociones están ganando-

-Ve~ entonces tú si eres fuerte Comodín, a veces pronunciar unas cuantas palabras es más difícil que pelear una guerra- comentó Feliciano viendo un poco más animado al peliplata.

-No confundas Sota, así como tu silencio no es fortaleza mis acciones no son producto de mi fuerza… solo de mi gran estupidez- dijo como burlándose de sí mismo soltando un par de risas –Solo espero que mis tonterías no perjudiquen a más de uno- murmuró incorporándose mirando a Feliciano que no entendió a qué se refería.

-Gracias por escuchar Sota, es hora de irme y es hora de apostar- decía caminando hasta la ventana siendo seguido por la mirada de Feliciano que seguía sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir, a veces pensaba que el Comodín hablaba en acertijos, así que solo lo vio irse hasta la ventana.

-Suerte Comodín, en lo que sea que vayas a hacer- le deseó Feliciano recibiendo a cambio un guiño por parte de Gilbert que al salir por la ventana despareció, pero segundos después su cabeza plateada se asomó de nuevo asustando por segunda vez al castaño.

-Por cierto ¿Hoy no me preguntarás por tu señor?- inquirió el ojirrojo desde afuera haciendo sonreír a Feliciano

-Te lo dije la última vez: confío en que eres una buena persona, por eso creo que no le harás nada malo a mi señor- dijo y el comodín volvió a desaparecer.

Trepaba hábilmente por las paredes del palacio buscando una salida rápida hasta que pasó a un lado de la ventana que daba a la habitación de la reina de Espadas, al cual vio levantado con su ropa de dormir puesta caminando de una lado a otro de la habitación llevándose una mano a los labios. Gilbert no pido evitar reír maliciosamente al ver la cara afligida de Arthur.

El rubio de ojos verdes daba largas respiraciones tratando de calmar el latido desbocado de su corazón, con sus dedos en sus labios buscando una explicación para aquel repentino ardor en ellos ¿Qué era eso? Seguro una alergia o una enfermedad ¡Sí! Debía estar enfermo pues otra vez sintió aquella sensación de quedarse sin aire, de algo presionarle el pecho con tremenda fuerza.

Había algo mal con él, sabía que eso no era normal, por lo tanto tomó la gran bata de terciopelo azul obscuro y se la puso encima para salir de su habitación y buscar a su Sota. Caminó por el pasillo cargando tan solo una vela esperando recordar el camino a la habitación de Yao pero esto no fue necesario ya que al final del obscuro corredor, la silueta de su sirviente comenzó a dibujarse.

-Mi señor ¿Pasa algo aru?- preguntó Yao bajando su cabeza al instante de ver frente a él a Arthur que estaba a punto de ordenarle que buscara a algún curandero o algo así, sin embargo antes de poder decirle eso recordó lo que su madre hacía cada vez que él o alguno de sus hermanos se enfermaba.

-Yao… ¿Quieres una taza de té?- tan solo preguntó con su voz forzada en medio de aquel cúmulo de inexplicables síntomas; Yao pareció haber escuchado mal aunque aún con ello aceptó algo dudoso, así que ambos regresaron a la habitación de Arthur, Yao se le adelantó al rubio antes de que este se pusiera a preparar el té así que el ojiverde solo se quedó viendo los elegantes movimientos del moreno a la hora de preparar la infusión, sintiéndose un poco como un niño mimado.

-Aquí tiene aru- le dijo su sirviente poniendo la taza de porcelana frente a él. Arthur dio una profunda inhalación percibiendo el delicioso aroma de las hojas sumergiéndose en el agua caliente.

Yao tomó su propia taza y se sentó frente a su señor en la pequeña mesita que estaba en el cuarto, Arthur tomó un largo trago sintiendo la calidez del té pasando por su garganta apaciguando un poco su pecho que segundos antes parecía iba a explotar.

-¿Puedo aru?- preguntó Yao con su larga pipa en la mano pidiendo permiso para fumar.

-Adelante- respondió Arthur dándole otro trago a su té mientras Yao encendía la pipa disfrutando el sabor del tabaco en su lengua sacando el humo por la nariz.

-Mi señor Alfred odia que fume- comentó el moreno sonriendo con nostalgia escuchando como de pronto Arthur dejaba chocar su taza contra el plato repentinamente mientras su cara se pintaba de un rojo intenso.

-¿Se siente bien aru?- tiene la cara roja- preguntó entonces Yao preocupado por la repentina reacción del ojiverde que parecía nervioso de pronto.

-Ah… si, es solo que me siento un poco raro- dijo Arthur jugando con la taza sin mirar a su Sota que no quiso contradecirlo.

-Yao… ¿Tú crees que las palabras de su majestad Kiku sean verdad?- se atrevió a preguntar sin alzar la mirada dándole vueltas a la taza de té sobre el plato.

-Disculpe mi señor ¿A qué palabras se refiere?-cuestionó la Sota sin entender.

-Las que me dijo hace poco… acerca de que los reyes y las reinas estamos conectados por nuestras marcas- respondió ahora percibiendo el olor del té mezclándose con el del tabaco de la pipa de Yao haciendo aún más relajante el ambiente, logrando tranquilizarse un poco más.

-Creo que no puedo darle una respuesta mi señor, hay muchas leyendas y mitos acerca de la marca aru- dijo Yao viendo como Arthur parecía encogerse en su asiento pasando sus manos de la taza a su boca otra vez.

-¿Y si fuesen ciertas?... empiezo a creer que es así- dijo Arthur ligeramente afligido.

-Yao, me siento tan extraño… siempre estoy pensando en el rey Alfred como si lo tuviera a mi lado todo el tiempo, hablándome y acompañándome; hay veces en las casi puedo verlo enfrente de mí y el corazón me late tan rápido que parece va a explotar… no sé, juro que parece como si alguien se infiltrara en las noches a mi habitación y me inyectara estos sentimientos… como si no fueran míos pero al mismo tiempo si- se desahogaba el rubio buscando una explicación para todo aquello que le sucedía.

-¿Será acaso que usted ya sentía eso por el rey y solo se da cuenta ahora gracias a su ausencia?- supuso Yao quitándose la pipa de la boca y levantando la taza para darle un trago al té.

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Arthur de pronto con la cara aún más sonrojada que antes haciendo que Yao diera un saltito a punto de derramar su té –Yo no sentía esto por el rey- agregó desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Nunca he estado cerca de él, nunca le he hablado y él ni siquiera me conoce directamente ¿Cómo podría yo haber comenzado a sentir eso de la nada?- se justificó sintiendo de nuevo ese molesto palpitar alocado de su corazón.

-Dicen por ahí mi señor, que de la admiración también puede nacer el amor aru- dijo Yao escondiendo su sonrisilla tras la taza.

-¡No es amor! No, no es amor, claro que no es amor… definitivamente no lo es- decía el ojiverde atropelladamente dando la impresión de que intentaba convencerse más a si mismo que a Yao que no dejaba de sonreír tras la taza de té pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo al bajarla y ponerla sobre el plato.

-No puedo estar enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera quiere casarse conmigo por voluntad propia, aunque tampoco es como si yo quisiera contraer nupcias también… yo no quiero eso- dijo con su voz apagándose paulatinamente –Yo solo quería admirar al rey Alfred de lejos… no llegar a esto- concluyó por fin sintiendo como la presión en su pecho se convertía en dolor.

-¿Y por qué de lejos? También de la convivencia puede nacer el amor aru- dijo Yao al mismo tiempo que Arthur levantaba la vista por fin con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-¿Y tú porque insistes con eso del amor? Ya te dije que no siento eso por el rey- se defendió el ojiverde.

-Como usted diga mi señor- Yao le dio por su lado con una media sonrisa en sus labios mientras se llevaba la pipa a la boca otra vez al mismo tiempo que miraba el reloj de péndulo que estaba en la habitación. -Ya es muy tarde, no es bueno que esté levantado a estas horas de la noche-

Arthur también volteó a ver el reloj y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente ya era muy noche, así que le dio un último trago a su té terminándolo todo rápidamente bajo la mirada algo reprobatoria de Yao que seguramente le diría que hacer eso era de mala educación, aunque la Sota no dijo nada a pesar de su gesto de regaño.

-Me retiro mi señor, espero pase una buena noche- le deseó el moreno, levantándose y haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Gracias, buenas noches- dijo Arthur viendo a su sirviente salir por la puerta de nuevo dejándolo tan solo con sus pensamientos. El rubio no pudo evitar soltar un lánguido suspiro, con desgana se levantó de la silla y se quitó su bata dejándola sobre la cama, fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y se miró a sí mismo, justo como el día en que se suponía lo presentarían como reina… aún seguía sin creerlo; él, un simple muchacho del campo ahora estaba hospedado en el gran palacio de la capital, esperando a que el rey Alfred apareciera para casarse con él, la sola idea parecía demasiado increíble al mismo tiempo que atemorizante.

De nuevo recorrió la mirada por su reflejo, alzó la camisa de su pijama de lino dejando ver la marca que lo identificaba como futura reina de Espadas: Una pica negra situada en su costado arriba del hueso su cadera, notablemente más pequeña que la de Alfred que abarcaba toda su cintura y parte de sus costillas.

Con algo de melancolía pasó sus dedos por la pica dibujada en su piel, sintiendo la textura de esta recordando el miedo y la conmoción que sintió cuando apareció, cuando su hermano Scott lo miró con los ojos tan abiertos que sus parpados no daban para más… cuando lo primero que pensó fue en el rey Alfred, y ahora justo en ese momento mientras acariciaba su marca volvía a pensar en su majestad ¿El rey también pensaría en él a pesar de no conocerlo directamente? ¿También estaría sufriendo esa serie de raros síntomas? Cerró los ojos y siguió tocando la marca… muy dentro de él, quería pensar que así era.

Por lo tanto esa noche, y la siguiente, la consecuente a esta y la que siguió, tocaba su marca esperando que el rey Alfred también pudiera sentir… deseando en secreto estar realmente conectados…

Así que una tarde Alfred arreglaba algunos libros abandonados en un rincón de la librería, revisando entre los volúmenes viejos encontró lo que parecía ser un desgastado álbum de fotografías el cual se disponía a hojear cuando de pronto una extraña sensación le recorrió todo el cuerpo, desde la punta de los dedos de los pies hasta la de sus cabellos; un sentimiento que le robó el aliento por segundos y que ya le había sucedido desde días atrás, entonces con el álbum en la mano se levantó casi por instinto y tan rápido como pudo, esquivó las típicas montañas de libros sintiendo como si estos fueran obstáculos hasta que logró ver la espalda del rubio ojiverde, se estiró un poco para tomarlo del brazo y hacer que se volteara tan solo para plantarle un largo y tierno beso en los labios que Arthur después de la breve sorpresa correspondió como si aquello fuera algo totalmente natural.

Tras aquel primer beso, Alfred había tomado la manía de siempre besarlo a cada oportunidad y a veces lo tomaba por sorpresa, justo como en ese momento y no era que a Arthur le disgustara, para nada, después de todo Alfred había aprendido rápido, ahora sabía mover su boca y donde poner sus manos a veces incluso lo sorprendía provocándole algún suspiro ahogado en medio de sus besos.

Alfred pasó su mano por la nuca de Arthur acercándolo aún más, queriendo tenerlo bien pegado a él para alcanzar a oler el aroma de su colona y sentir el roce de la punta de sus narices… amaba ese cosquilleo. Por fin se separaron y Arthur no pudo evitar sentir que se derretía al ver la sonrisa inocentona que Alfred siempre dibujaba cuando el beso terminaba.

-Debes dejar de hacer eso- le regañó Arthur separándose un poco para seguir con su propio trabajo que era hojear libros revisando que estuvieran en buenas condiciones.

-Pero me gusta besarte- se excusó Alfred ocultando el hecho de que no lo besaba solo porque le gustara, sino porque a veces sentía esa extraña necesidad de hacerlo, justo cuando la sensación de momentos antes se hacía presente en su cuerpo, aunque tampoco sabía que Arthur no se refería a sus besos sino a esa manera de sonreír que lo desarmaba por completo.

Arthur solo negó con su cabeza fingiendo no tomar eso como un pretexto aceptable así que cuando se disponía a hojear el siguiente libro notó el álbum que Alfred llevaba en la mano.

-¿Dónde encontraste esta antigüedad?- preguntó con una sonrisa tomando el libro de fotografías caminando hasta uno de los mostradores para poder hojearlo y ver las viejas fotos.

-Estaba en el fondo de una caja ¿Son pinturas de ti?- preguntó el ojiazul viendo las fotos haciendo reír al otro.

-Son fotos y si, son mías de cuando tenía unos dieciséis años- dijo mirando algunas de las imágenes de sí mismo más joven.

-¿En serio este eres tú?- preguntó Alfred emocionado señalando una foto en donde se veía a Arthur con un atuendo de punk, pantalones a cuadros rojos con negro lleno de cadenas, botas militares, una raída camisa negra sin mangas, una cadena con un candado en su cuello. El rubio aparecía haciendo un gesto obsceno con su dedo medio sacando la lengua dejando ver una perforación en ella y muchas más en ambas orejas además de su cabello pintado de varios colores solo dejando algunos mechones de su rubio natural.

-Claro… aunque no sé cómo me atrevía salir así a la calle- dijo entre risas viéndose siendo un adolescente.

-¿Es del tiempo cuando te fuiste de casa?- preguntó Alfred pasando las hojas del álbum viendo también a Arthur sentado en la calle con una botella de cerveza en una mano, un cigarrillo en su boca y una guitarra llena de calcomanías en su regazo.

-Si, en ese entonces pensaba que no necesitaba de nadie, solo mi guitarra y algo de dinero en el bolsillo- soltó una risita nostálgica –ah… era tan idiota en ese tiempo- dijo acariciando más fotos de viejas malas amistades que aparecían pasándole el brazo por el hombro, seguramente cayéndose de borrachos.

-Pero valió la pena ¿No? Pudiste hacer todo lo que quisiste aunque fueran tonterías, eras libre… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?-preguntó Alfred también viendo aun incrédulo a ese adolescente Arthur que parecía no importarle nada y su mirada era salvaje y rebelde.

-Mis ganas de vivir- contestó Arthur cerrando el álbum dejando un poco confundido al rey que no entendió aquella respuesta.

-Un día cuando tenía esa edad desperté en un hospital, mi corazón falló por unos segundos gracias a mi horrible estilo de vida que llevaba en ese entonces. Cuando me vi ahí en una cama con mi familia a mi lado, lleno de tubos y aparatos, sabiendo que estuve a punto de morir fue que me di cuenta…- comenzó a contar mirando al ojiazul –Yo en ese entonces pensaba que si iba a morir joven por un corazón débil entonces haría de todo, aunque no hacía más que tonterías solo me estaba destruyendo aun sabiendo que eso era malo para mí, pensando que drogarme, emborracharme, metiéndome a la cama con cualquiera que se me pusiera enfrente era vivir y que haciendo eso no me importaría morirme en cualquier esquina de algún bar de mala muerte… pero no era así, apenas abrí los ojos en la sala de terapia intensiva supe que yo quería vivir aún mas, que no quería morir todavía… y aun pienso así Alfred, quiero vivir más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Aun hay tantos libros que quiero leer, lugares que visitar, cosas por aprender… personas que conocer que no puede ser mi tiempo aun, a pesar de este corazón defectuoso… quiero vivir- dijo finalmente pareciendo de pronto temeroso de su propio destino, poniendo su mano en su pecho asegurándose que su corazón seguía latiendo, entonces Alfred pasó su brazos por la cintura de Arthur acercándolo una vez más a él y recargó su frente en la de Arthur que volteó a verlo sin decir nada.

-Nada te va a pasar estando conmigo- dijo confiado de sí mismo, sonriendo otra vez de esa manera que contagió a Arthur quien igualmente correspondió el abrazo y pasó también sus manos por la cintura del rey tan solo para volverse a fundir en un tierno beso que sin darse cuenta fue profundizándose poco a poco, lo que también pasaba a menudo cuando estaban solos; se olvidaban del mundo y de todos los demás, incluso de los posibles clientes que podrían entrar a la librería, no importaban porque ellos estaban más ocupados besándose. Alfred acariciando aun con algo de timidez la espalda de Arthur mientras que el ojiverde con más confianza dejaba sus dedos bajar hasta la cadera de su majestad y poder alzarle ligeramente la camisa tan solo para sentir las líneas inferiores de lo que pensaba era un tatuaje, sin importarle que estas le robaran el aliento cuando las tocaba, o que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el brazo hasta adormecerlo pero lo hacía porque de esa manera se sentía un más conectado con Alfred de una manera muy sobrenatural.

-Oigan, consíganse un hotel- dijo de pronto otra persona que entraba haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta sobresaltando a los otros dos que se separaron encontrándose con Antonio que detenía la puerta dejando que Emma entrara primero.

-Creo que hicimos mal en interrumpirlos- dijo la muchacha rubia soltando unas cuantas risitas viendo a Arthur tremendamente sonrojado casi empujando a Alfred para que se separara de él.

-Nada de eso- dijo el ojiverde aclarándose la garganta tratando de sonar natural dirigiéndose a los otros dos.

-¿Y en qué les puedo ayudar?- preguntó poniéndose las manos en la cadera a lo que Emma sonrió acercándosele.

-Estoy buscando un título muy raro y pensé que este sería el lugar perfecto para encontrarlo, mira este es el nombre del libro y el autor- le explicó extendiéndole un pedazo de papel que Arthur tomó y leyó rápidamente, repasó con su mirada todos los libreros como recordando si en alguno de ellos estaba dicho libro así que tras unos segundos chasqueó sus dedos haciendo entender que había recordado donde estaba el volumen.

-Ven, creo que lo tengo por aquí- dijo caminando por el laberinto de estantes hasta el fondo de la librería siendo seguido por la muchacha y dejando a Alfred y a Antonio solos los cuales se quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

-Oye Alf, veo que te llevas bien con Artie- dijo Antonio rompiendo el silencio a lo que Alfred solo asintió con su cabeza sonriendo ampliamente.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Artie a veces parece un viejo amargado creo que solo lo he visto feliz cuando va a llevar libros al orfanato- explicó el castaño, de pronto pareciendo un poco más emocionado -¡Ya sé! Deberías ir también al orfanato, a los niños les encanta ver caras nuevas y sirve que te da un poco el aire, seguro que Arthur te tiene encerrado en esta librería todo el tiempo, ese hombre es como un ermitaño- se burló el ojiverde sin importarle realmente que Arthur pudiera escucharle.

-Me encantaría, en mi reino nunca me dejan ir a ver a los niños huérfanos a pesar de que siempre me dicen que están bien cuidados y eso- respondió Alfred llamando un poco la atención del moreno.

-¿Reino? Oh tú también hablas como un amigo que tengo en el orfanato; es un vanidoso pero cuida muy bien de uno de los niños, siempre dice que es el rey de…-

Pero antes de terminar la frase escucharon un estruendo que venía del fondo de la librería así que sin perder el tiempo corrieron pensando que algo había pasado pero solo se encontraron con que algunos libros se había caído de lo alto de una estantería, afortunadamente nadie salió herido pero todo había quedado echo un desastre además de que tanto Arthur como Emma estaban llenos de polvo por todo el que se levantó a la hora en que los viejos volúmenes fueron a dar al piso.

-¡Disculpa Arthur! Fue mi culpa- se disculpaba Emma avergonzada ayudando a levantar los libros.

-No te preocupes, fue culpa de alguien que debió haber arreglado bien esto- dijo el ojiverde señalando con la mirada a Alfred que solo rió de manera nerviosa llevándose una mano a la nuca para luego ayudar también a los otros dos así que rápidamente todo quedó arreglado, o bueno… al menos ya no se veía como un mar de libros tirados en el piso.

Emma volvió a disculparse antes de salir, mientras que Antonio se despidió efusivamente de los otros dos rubios, dándoles un fuerte abrazo de esos asfixiantes que a él le gustaba dar y un apretón de manos.

-Entonces espero verte pronto _Alfredo_- le dijo a Alfred para luego salir de la librería acompañado de su amiga que se sacudía el uniforme de enfermera algo afligida por el desastre que según ella provocó al intentar alcanzar su libro en lo alto de uno de los estantes.

-Ese Alfred me recuerda a Fran, también habla como si fuera un rey- comentó entonces Antonio recordando a su reciente amigo.

-¿El tipo del que siempre me cuentas?- preguntó la muchacha metiendo el libro a su bolsa para seguir caminando.

-Si, te juro que si lo escucharas hablar jurarías que de verdad es de la realeza- decía el moreno haciendo pensar a la chica.

-Ahora que lo dices, en el hospital también hay un paciente parecido, ese nuevo amigo de Feliks… una vez escuché a Feliks llamarle "majestad" supongo que es algún tipo de juego entre ellos dos- comentó la rubia encogiéndose de hombros sin darle más vueltas al asunto, pensando que había tal vez muchas coincidencias en el mundo.

-Sería genial que de verdad fueran reyes perdidos ¿No?- dijo Antonio sonriente a lo que Emma le dio una ligera palmadita en la cabeza, teniendo que estirarse un poco para alcanzarlo.

-Claro que no, si fuera así tu amigo Francis ya te hubiera mandado a decapitar-

-Fran dice siempre lo mismo, pero a veces me gusta molestarlo a propósito- confesó Antonio y ambos rieron. Siguieron caminando platicando acerca de Francis, de Mathew y sobre todo de Lovino a lo cual Antonio trataba de desviar el tema pero Emma no se lo permitía, sabía que Antonio estaba pasándola peor de lo que decía al estar enamorado de un chico que no solo parecía odiarlo sino que aparte era casi imposible que pudiera formar una relación con él.

-Pues mira ahí está- dijo Emma habiendo llegado por fin al orfanato y viendo desde lo alto de una ventana a Lovino que los miraba desde el cristal, como siempre, con el ceño fruncido.

Antonio levantó su mano y saludó al castaño desde abajo pero Lovino tan solo se volteó de pronto sin poder ver el gesto triste que le había provocado al ojiverde.

-De nuevo haciendo sufrir al pobre mozo ¿Qué tan cruel puedes llegar a ser jovencito?- dijo de pronto Francis entrando a la habitación donde vio a Lovino con una libreta en la mano desviando la mirada de la ventana en donde lograba alcanzarse a ver a Antonio y a Emma.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? Y no entres a mi cuarto sin permiso- le reclamó el castaño enfadado.

-Soy el rey, no tengo que pedir permiso para nada- respondió el rubio asomándose hasta la ventana sonriendo de manera galante como siempre hacía -¿Quién es la bella dama que acompaña al joven?- preguntó recorriendo con la mirada a Emma que se mostraba risueña platicando con el ojiverde aun frente a la reja del orfanato.

-Emma- contestó sin más Lovino retomando la atención a su libreta en donde escribía una carta para su hermano puesto que en los últimos días no habían podido verse.

-¿Y no te molesta que la señorita Emma esté tan cerca de ese joven?- preguntó con algo de cizaña el rey haciendo como que miraba fijamente a la pareja pero en realidad le dedicaba miradas furtivas al muchacho que pareció removerse un poco en su lugar y volteaba a ver de manera discreta al par que estaba afuera.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? No es mi novia ni nada parecido- contestó el de ojos chocolate golpeando la pluma contra el cuaderno viendo las dos primeras líneas de su carta.

-Yo no lo decía por eso…- dijo Francis poniendo su mano sobre el cuaderno bajándolo un poco acercándose a Lovino que cuando alzó su cara vio a Francis a una peligrosa distancia de él.

-¿En serio lo odias o solo te fuerzas a odiarlo?- le preguntó el ojiazul viendo el repentino nerviosismo de Lovino que le arrebató la libreta y se alejó de él.

-Ni lo uno ni lo otro… me es indiferente- contestó intentando escapar de Francis el cual antes de que pudiera hacerlo se le interpuso.

-Esa actitud es puro veneno muchacho- le dijo casi en un susurro –Y estás matando a alguien…- terminó de decir intentando no mirar por la ventana al hacerlo.

-Pues ese "alguien" se puede morir porque a mí me importa un carajo- respondió Lovino intentando una segunda vez escapar del acecho de Francis que de nuevo se lo impidió esta vez tomándolo con una mano de la cara examinando cada detalle en el rostro del moreno que sintió un escalofrió desagradable.

-Di todo lo que quieras muchacho, pero el día que abras los ojos espero no te sientas mal al ver que alguien más logró ser el remedio a tu veneno- y esta vez sí volteó a la ventana así que Lovino hizo lo mismo viendo como Emma y Antonio se abrazaban tiernamente e incluso Antonio con sus manos rodeando la cintura de Emma la levantaba un poco haciendo que esta se alzara en puntillas y se dieron un beso en la mejilla mientras sonreían como si fueran un par de enamorados sacados de alguna escena de telenovela barata.

Lovino se soltó del agarre de Francis, tiró su libreta en la cama y salió disparado del cuarto sin dar más explicaciones, haciendo reír al rey que pensaba en lo fácil que era manipular al pobre muchacho… sabiendo que era más factible que las emociones tomaran el control del cuerpo antes que los mismos pensamientos racionales.

Volvió a sonreírse al escuchar como al parecer el castaño se había caído en el pasillo por la prisa y se levantaba de nuevo corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras el rubio miraba la libreta que había quedado en la cama tan solo con un par de líneas escritas en ella, por lo tanto fue y la levantó leyendo lo que decía.

_Feliciano:_

_Aquí es la misma rutina de siempre… lo único que ha cambiado tal vez es que puedo sentir tu ausencia más que nunca. Mientras todos siguen con sus vidas para mí es como si el tiempo no pasara._

…_Feliciano… me estoy ahogando… _

Solo eso decía y Francis leyó con algo de tristeza aquellas líneas hasta que reparó en el nombre del destinatario "Feliciano" ¿Acaso ese no era el nombre de…?

-La Sota de Corazones- se dijo en voz alta recordando la primera vez que vio a Lovino y la sorpresa que le produjo al ver el tremendo parecido que tenía con el sirviente del rey de Corazones ¿Podría ser acaso que estos dos estuvieran relacionados? De ser así entonces Francis tendría una posibilidad de encontrarse con la Sota y por ende con el Rey Ludwig… sin embargo sus pensamientos e hipótesis fueron interrumpidas por la repentina aparición de Mathew que entró corriendo a la habitación y como si estuviera siendo perseguido por alguien se escondió tras las piernas de Francis que reaccionó de pronto viendo al chiquillo escondido mirando con temor a la puerta en donde había una joven pareja y una señorita que reconoció como trabajadora del mismo orfanato aparte de Antonio.

-Matt no seas grosero, despídete como se debe de los Williams- le pidió la señorita al chico que miró con temor al hombre alto que sonreía nervioso y a la mujer que jugaba con sus manos ansiosa como si estuviera en medio de un examen donde el aplicador era Mathew.

-Adiós- dijo el niño en voz baja y de manera cortante aun escondido tras Francis el cual sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo del chico, tan solo alcanzó a acariciarle la cabeza para tranquilizarlo.

-Adiós Matty, vendremos a verte de nuevo- le dijo la señora inclinándose un poco despidiéndose de Matt con un gesto de la mano al igual que su esposo quien era encaminado por la señorita por el pasillo y que intentaba que su esposa lo siguiera pero ella parecía un poco renuente ya que a veces frenaba volteando a ver al pequeño rubio y a Francis que les dedicaba una mirada fría y desconfiada.

Cuando los tres intrusos se fueron Mathew pasó de esconderse de las piernas del rey a ponerse frente a él para aferrarse a este como si temiera que alguien llegase para llevárselo lejos.

-¿Qué pasa muchachito?- le preguntó el rey queriéndole ver la cara al niño que la mantenía escondida en el abdomen de Francis.

-Nada- respondió Matt con su voz algo opacada por el hecho de que aún tenía su rostro escondido hasta que lo alzó jalando la camisa de Francis indicándole a este que se agachara un poco para que lo escuchara mejor.

-Francis ¿No te irás pronto verdad?- le preguntó con sus ojitos tristes enterneciendo un poco al rey.

-Claro que no- dijo tratando de olvidar que acababa de encontrar un posible pista que lo podría conducir a otro rey y con ello a una salida de toda esa situación. –Aun no podemos atrapar al Comodín ¿Recuerdas?- le dijo sonriéndole confiado tranquilizando un poco más a Mathew.

-Francis- llamó una segunda ver el chiquillo al mismo tiempo que el mencionado se ponía de cuclillas para quedar a su altura; por un momento pareció que el jovencito quería gritarle al mayor "¡No dejes que me adopten!" pero en lugar de ello solo se le fue encima enganchándose con sus pequeños brazos al cuello del otro mientras Francis sentía por un momento que el corazón se le encogía y no alcanzó a hacer otra cosa más que a darle un par de palmaditas a Mathew que retenía las lágrimas intentando mostrarse fuerte frente al rey.

-Pero recuerda bien muchachito, cuando logre atrapar al Comodín tengo que regresar a mi reino sin excusa alguna- le dijo al chico una vez que este se separó de él y le limpiaba un par de lagrimitas rebeldes que no pudieron ser contenidas.

Mathew no respondió nada con respecto a esto y vio la marca del diamante en el brazo de Francis que le limpiaba las lágrimas, pasó sus dedos por incontable ver por aquellas líneas amarillas y por primera vez entendió porque Francis odiaba tanto esa marca… por esa cosa que lo declaraba rey Francis tendría que regresar e irremediablemente lo dejaría ahí… a menos claro que lograra adoptar al rey lo antes posible, lo cual en su situación actual era algo imposible. No quería ser abandonado una segunda vez.

-Ven, vamos a pedirle al joven alguno de esos panes que nos dio la última vez- le dijo a Mathew levantándose ofreciéndole una mano que Matt tomó con un poco de desgana.

-Churros- dijo el pequeño ojiazul restregándose los ojos por debajo de los lentes aliviando un poco la picazón provocada por el leve llanto anterior.

-Si eso- dijo el rey a punto de salir del cuarto recordando algo de pronto –Oh… no creo que podamos interrumpir ahora mismo- dijo ganándose por ello una mirada curiosa por parte de Matt, así que con una sonrisita juguetona el rey y el niño fueron hasta la ventana tan solo para ver a Lovino, Antonio y Emma.

-No está pasando nada- dijo Matt viendo tan solo a tres mayores reunidos en la reja del orfanato.

-Muchacho, está pasando más de lo que te puedes imaginar, ese jovencito tonto- dijo señalando a Lovino poniendo su dedo en el cristal –ahora mismo debe estar pasando por el peor síntoma del amor- volteó a ver a Matt sonriéndole con esa galantería característica de él.

-Celos- dijo finalmente viendo aun de lejos la cara enfadad de Lovino.

-Lovi ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Antonio al ver al adolescente un poco acelerado dedicándole una mirada de furia.

-Nada- contestó el muchacho ahora pasando sus ojos de Emma a Antonio respectivamente.

-Ah… hola Lovino- saludó entonces la chica que conocía al muchacho por todas las veces que visitó a su viejo amigo en su trabajo.

-Hola- contestó de manera menos arisca el adolescente, después de todo no podía ser grosero con una mujer.

-Y… Lovi ¿Necesitas algo?- volvió a preguntar Antonio sin creer que Lovino hubiera corrido hasta ahí tan solo para decir que no pasaba nada. Fue en ese momento cuando el moreno cayó en la cuenta de que había corrido hasta ahí por un impulso estúpido provocado por el idiota de Francis y ahora ya no sabía ni si quiera que decir para justificar la repentina interrupción

-Eh… necesito que me ayudes en algo, ven rápido, no te quedes ahí parado como si no tuvieras maldito trabajo que hacer- se inventó de pronto Lovino y Antonio un poco apresurado abrió la reja para entrar.

-¿En qué quieres que te ayude?- inquirió el ojiverde.

-En una cosa, ven- le dijo jalándolo bruscamente por la muñeca volteando a ver a Emma intentando relajar su entrecejo fruncido –Nos vemos- se despidió tratando de sonar amable sin muchos resultados jalando a Antonio que volteó a ver a su amiga despidiéndose de ella con un gesto de la mano a la vez que la chica lo respondía riendo sabiendo que pasaba con Lovino, a veces era tan transparente que era increíble pensar que Antonio no se daba cuenta de ello.

La muchacha soltó otra risa viendo a Lovino jalando a Antonio que aún le preguntaba para que lo necesitaba, así que al perderlos de vista ella siguió con su camino hasta el hospital ansiosa de saber si a su querido amigo Feliks ya le habrían levantado el castigo por el relajo que había armado casi una semana antes. Ya llevaba en aislamiento más de tres días a pesar de que todo el personal sabía que aquel ataque de locura no había sido más que una vil actuación puesto que el rubio no era ese tipo de paciente… sin embargo él se negó a dar una explicación por su arranque, y tampoco dio el porqué de que tanto él como Iván estuviesen empapados ese día.

Sintiéndose un poco angustiada llegó por fin al hospital, entró y marcó su ficha ya que ese día le tocaba quedarse por la tarde y también hacer guardia nocturna, caminó hasta su puesto de trabajo en donde otra de sus compañeras la saludó.

-¿Sabes algo de Feliks?- preguntó dejando su suéter y su bolsa en el respaldo de una silla.

-Todavía está encerrado- contestó la otra chica

-¿Por qué? Se supone el aislamiento solo dura tres días, Feliks ya lleva casi más de una semana- dijo indignada Emma cruzándose de brazos para no golpear el escritorio.

-Díselo a los enfermeros, se encargaron de convencer al doctor de que Feliks estaba mal… ya sabes que tienen algo contra él por ser el único que los reta- dijo la enfermera viendo como Emma parecía aún más afligida, sabiendo que eso era verdad, a pesar de no ser agresivo Feliks tenía una fibra rebelde que hacía rabiar al resto de los encargados de los pacientes.

-¿E Iván? ¿Cómo está?- pregunto la rubia recordando al que se había convertido en compañero de travesuras de Feliks.

-No me preguntes de él, ese tipo me da un miedo terrible- dijo la otra chica sintiendo un escalofrío al solo escuchar mencionar al rey; por lo tanto Emma negó con su cabeza y salió un momento hacia las habitaciones para ver si el ojivioleta se encontraba bien. Tomó el llavero con las copias de las llaves y sin importarle que la fueran a regañar fue hasta el cuarto que tanto el rubio como su majestad compartían.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó la chica abriendo la puerta asomando su cabeza para ver a Iván sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación y que solo reaccionó al escuchar a la jovencita.

-Claro que se puede señorita- respondió él dejando su gesto austero para luego sonreír como de costumbre.

-Bueno… sé que esto es algo repentino pero… ¿Te gustaría hablar con Feliks?- preguntó la chica viendo como Iván cambiaba su sonrisa por una expresión algo sorprendida.

-Pero lo han llevado a otro lado- dijo Iván incluso enderezando su espalda cuando escuchó mencionar al ojiverde.

-Yo sé dónde está- dijo ella sonriendo de manera maliciosa, así que Iván no dijo más y aceptó siguiendo a la chica por algunos pisos que nunca había visitado del hospital.

De pronto sentía una extraña ansiedad, pero no era desagradable… tal vez era emoción por poder hablar con Feliks después de tantos días. Casi toda esa semana se la había pasado mortalmente aburrido; el despertar y no ser recibido por un efusivo "buenos días", comer sin tener a alguien con quien criticar esa ofensa que hacían llamar comida, ir a la azotea sin poder compartir silencios o charlas triviales, llegar al final del día y no escuchar suspiros exagerados o bostezos largos… era aburrido… era solitario… quería hablar de nuevo con ese rubio extravagante. ¿Así se sentía extrañar a alguien?... era una sensación totalmente diferente a la soledad que siempre sentía, era como sentir que algo le hacía falta, que estaba ahí pero no podía tenerlo.

-Aquí es- dijo en voz baja la muchacha habiendo llegado y sacando a Iván de sus propios pensamientos y que vio una gran puerta sin ventanilla.

-No puedes tardarte mucho, yo mientras me aseguraré de que nadie venga- dijo Emma caminando por el pasillo dejándolo solo frente a la gran puerta.

-Joven Feliks- llamó poniendo su mano en la puerta temiendo no obtener respuesta.

-¿Iván?- respondió entonces la voz algo congestionada del ojiverde lo que hizo sonreír al rey que se sintió aliviado al escuchar al rubio.

-Ósea ¿Qué haces aquí? te vas a meter en problemas- le dijo preocupado el ojiverde.

-No eres el más indicado para decirme eso… solo estoy siguiendo tu ejemplo- respondió Iván recargando su frente en la puerta imaginando que tal vez Feliks también estaría desde el otro lado haciendo lo mismo.

-Uff majestad, ósea, si vas a seguir mi ejemplo como que sea en el buen vestir por favor, que esto de armarse ataques de locura no trae nada bueno- bromeó entonces el rubio haciendo reír a Iván que todavía sentía esa ansiedad pero esta vez quería sacarla pasando largas horas platicando con Feliks aunque fuera desde el otro lado de una puerta.

-Pero fue de mucha ayuda, gracias- dijo el rey.

-Iván, no actúes tan amable, como que si sigues así me vas a provocar escalofríos o me vas a hacer pensar que aún estoy dopado por el tranquilizante, ósea, súper feo- le dijo al mismo tiempo que Iván tomaba asiento en el piso recargando su espalda en la puerta.

-Que por cierto ¿A qué viniste? Yo sé cómo que me extrañas así mil pero bueno, no es para meterte en líos- preguntó entonces el ojiverde.

-Solo quería platicar… todo es aburrido cuando no estás- respondió sinceramente Iván escuchando un gritito emocionado por parte de Feliks.

-Ivancito tú si eres un pedazo de azúcar, en serio que si yo no hubiera conocido a Toris antes ya serías mi novio-

-¿Se supone debo sentirme alagado por eso?- preguntó Iván riendo un poco escuchando como el muchacho al otro lado, golpeaba la puerta por el comentario.

-Como que por supuesto que sí, ósea soy totalmente deseable además es mejor tenerme a mí de pareja que a la perra de tu esposa- dijo ofendido el ojiverde.

-Ya te he dicho que Elizabetha no es una perra- le recordó Iván.

-Cualquiera que se mete con el empelado de su esposo es una perra, y ósea como que lo digo yo que he conocido a varias. Si supieras cuantas me han querido arrebatar a mi hombre- decía enfurruñado Feliks.

-Lo haces sonar como si el joven Toris fuera alguien realmente cotizado-

-¡Y lo es! Se debe a que es así como que súper amable y lindo, de verdad es como una de esas personas especiales… una en un millón- dijo Feliks soltando de nuevo uno de esos teatrales suspiros exagerados.

-Oh pero tú también eres uno en un millón- dijo de pronto Iván pensando que Feliks era la única persona que no había mostrado ni una sola pizca de miedo ante él, no temía hablarle de manera directa y sin titubeos, era como si aceptase cada aspecto de su personalidad… eso era lo que lo hacía tan especial.

-Basta Iván, ósea como que deja tus intentos de seducirme que yo soy así como que un cuerpo totalmente débil, tengo que serle bien fiel a mi Toris- dijo de manera juguetona el ojiverde logrando robarle una sonrisa a Iván.

-Disculpe usted joven Feliks, no era mi intención hacerle dudar sobre sus sentimientos hacia el joven Toris- se disculpó fingidamente el rey escuchando la risa tras la puerta y luego uno de esos silencios que solían compartir los inundó… aunque no era algún tipo de silencio incómodo.

-Ah Iván… hablando en serio… si no hubiera conocido antes a Toris ya me hubiera quedado contigo hace mucho tiempo- le dijo Feliks rompiendo el silencio.

-No te preocupes, ya estás conmigo- respondió en un susurró Iván asegurándose de que el rubio no lo fuese a escuchar, escondiendo sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo y sonriendo casi con timidez.

Después de experimentar el cómo se sentía extrañar a alguien, Iván empezó a pensar y a cuestionarse ¿Así se sentía tener un amigo? Extrañar, querer verlo, bromear, compartir un silencio… reír o sencillamente dejar de sonreír para mandarlo todo al diablo junto con él.

-Oye Iván… ¿Te puedo confesar algo?- preguntó entonces Feliks en un tono más serio y un poco más bajo haciendo que al rey se le dificultara entenderle.

-Claro- contestó Iván ligeramente intrigado ya que Feliks rara vez se ponía así de serio.

-A veces me da miedo pensar que Toris tal vez no vendrá a sacarme de este lugar- dijo con la voz apagada.

-¿En serio crees que el joven Toris llegaría a dejarte aquí?- le dijo Iván volteando hacia la puerta como esperando encontrar a Feliks ahí.

-No pero… ya pasó mucho tiempo- respondió el ojiverde bajando aun mas la voz.

-Bueno, entonces ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a mi reino?- le propuso el rey a Feliks que soltó un par de risitas.

-Huy ¿Y enfrentarme a la bruja de tu esposa? Ósea, no lo creo- bromeó el rubio recuperando en un instante su buen humor.

-Te he dicho que no hables así de ella- le reprendió Iván.

-Como sea majestad, si no quieres que haya así como que una fea pelea de gatas será mejor que no me lleves- le advirtió el otro.

-Pues que pena que no quieras ir, yo pensaba presentarte al resto de los reyes-

-¡Haberlo dicho antes Ivancito! Eso sí que me interesa- dijo Feliks aun mas emocionado.

Aprovechando el poco tiempo que tenían, Iván le contó todo acerca de los otros tres reyes. Le platicó sobre Alfred que a veces se comportaba como un chiquillo haciendo rabiar a su pobre Sota con cada una de sus ocurrencias y travesuras, también habló de Francis y su coquetería, el eterno seductor y su don para hacer que cualquiera cayera a sus pies ya fuese hombre o mujer y por ultimo le contó acerca del rey Ludwig y su obsesión con el deber y las reglas como si toda su vida estuviera regida por ello, tanto así que nunca se tomaba un solo respiro de su trabajo como gobernante.

Feliks escuchó todo con suma atención, haciendo comentarios de vez en cuando imaginando lo lindo que debería ser vivir en palacios como reyes y reinas justo como Iván le contaba.

-Es hora de irse- llamó entonces Emma llegando de pronto mirando a sus espaldas esperando que no fueran a atraparlos e interrumpiendo la conversación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Feliks cuando Iván se interrumpió de su relato.

-Ya me tengo que ir- respondió el ojivioleta levantándose del piso.

-Seguro los gorilas vienen a hacer guardia; esos tipos siempre arruinando la diversión- se quejó soltando un gruñido enfadado.

-Es verdad, aun así espero venir mañana- dijo el rey tocando la puerta queriendo pensar que tal vez el rubio dentro de la habitación también ponía su mano al otro lado.

-Mejor espera a que mañana salga de aquí, como que estoy totalmente desesperado- le pidió Feliks mientras Emma apresuraba a Iván.

-Adiós joven Feliks- le dijo el ojivioleta antes de separarse de la habitación cerrada.

-No se dice adiós- dijo entonces Feliks como si estuviera ofendido –se dice "hasta luego"- agregó haciendo sonreír una vez más a Iván.

-Hasta luego- se corrigió el rey recibiendo una respuesta igual de Feliks. Le agradaba ese tipo de despedida porque no se sentía como una rotunda sentencia a no verse más… sabían que al día siguiente estarían ahí para tal vez seguir charlando cosas sin importancia.

Emma comenzó a caminar antes que Iván el cual la seguía unos metros detrás recorriendo todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras y de nuevo al dormitorio de Iván que optó por quedarse encerrado un rato, la azotea no era tan divertida cuando no había con quien compartir el enorme cielo azul y hacer comentarios bobos de pronto. La chica no dijo nada y solo siguió con su camino para continuar con la rutina de aquel día, pasando a un lado de la ventana que daba a la calle y en donde pensó ver a Lovino así que se acercó para ver mejor pero no era Lovino, era su hermano, Feliciano… el muchacho que apenas medio año atrás había sido adoptado y en ese momento iba acompañado de alguien más.

-Ve~, hoy quiero cenar pasta- comentó feliz Feliciano casi pudiendo percibir el delicioso aroma de su comida favorita.

-¿Otra vez?- preguntó incrédulo Ludwig que iba a su lado asombrado por la cantidad de fideos que el muchacho podía comer sin hartarse de ello.

-¡Si!- afirmó alegre el castaño soltando una serie de risitas tras ello.

-¿No podemos comer otra cosa al menos por hoy?- dijo el rey viendo la cara afligida del muchacho que parecía lastimado por la sola propuesta de no comer algo que a él le fascinaba.

-Pe… pero…- comenzó a decir Feliciano con sus ojitos de borrego que sabía nunca fallaban, notando que al ojiazul le incomodaba aquella mirada de fingido sufrimiento.

-Ah… dejemos que la suerte lo decida- dijo entonces Ludwig sacando una moneda de su bolsillo pero antes de poder arrojarla Feliciano se le adelantó.

-¡El que llegue primero a casa decide que comemos!- y apenas terminó de decir esto, el castaño echó a correr como si el mismo diablo lo estuviera persiguiendo.

-¡Espera, eso no es justo!- gritó Ludwig corriendo tras él, decidido a no comer pasta una vez más pero Feliciano corría demasiado rápido ¿De dónde sacaba esa velocidad? No recordaba que su Sota fuera así de veloz… o tal vez se debía a que su sirviente siempre lo dejaba ganar cuando jugaban a las carreras.

-Ve~ rápido Lud o habrá pasta para toda la semana- le amenazó el muchacho instando al rey a correr más rápido antes de someterse a una dieta de harinas y salsas de tomate por siete días más.

Así que ahí estaban casi a la par, forzándose a correr más rápido que el otro, soltando de vez en cuando alguna risa que se confundía con sus respiraciones aceleradas y algunas veces cuando dándose algunos empujones tramposos para intentar retrasar al contrario, viendo cada vez más cerca la fachada de la casa y al mismo tiempo la meta. Ludwig hizo su pecho un poco más hacia adelante tratando con ello ganar distancia y casi lo logra si no fuera porque el atolondrado Feliciano fue a tropezarse a último momento cayendo directo de cara pero con ello tocando antes la puerta de entrada de su casa y ganando con ello la competencia.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Ludwig sin poder reprimir alguna que otra risa por la caída del chico al que ayudó a levantarse.

-Si, gané- dijo levantándose con ayuda del rey y sacudiéndose la ropa para luego abrir la puerta y entrar a la casa en donde se escuchaba el sonar del teléfono, así que Feliciano dejó atrás a Ludwig para ir a contestar.

-¿Diga?- dijo el chico al levantar el teléfono, esperando a que contestaran al otro lado, sin poder esconder como su sonrisa se debilitaba un poco, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rey que hizo como que iba a la sala a sentarse y recuperar un poco de aire y energía.

-Estoy bien ¿Ustedes cómo se la han pasado?- preguntó jugando con el cable del auricular enredándolo en su dedo escuchando lo que le decían –Ve~… si, me alegro- volvió a decir forzándose a sonar alegre.

-Yo también… - volvió a decir Feliciano pareciendo cada vez más desanimado –Si, nos vemos en unos días… _mamá… _- el muchacho pronunció esto último como si le hubiese costado mucho decirlo, incluso un gesto de dolor se dibujó en su rostro al hacerlo; después volvió a colgar el teléfono y volteó ver a Ludwig el cual no le había quitado los ojos de encima en todo ese rato.

-¿Eran tus padres?- preguntó el rubio.

-No son mis papás- respondió firmemente el chico, dejando un poco desencajado al Ludwig por la brusca contestación.

-Ah… perdón… eran mis tutores, solo querían saber cómo estaba- dijo sentándose a un lado de Ludwig que aun respiraba algo acelerado por el ejercicio anterior.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te cansaste mucho?- preguntó Feliciano evadiendo el tema anterior.

-Solo un poco… hace mucho tiempo que no corro así, mi Sota y yo solíamos hacer este tipo de competencias- dijo sonriendo recordando aquellos días junto con su sirviente.

-¡Cuéntame!- pidió de pronto Feliciano subiendo sus pies al sillón acercándose al rubio –Cuéntame de tu Sota, ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos?- le preguntó haciendo pensar un momento al rey ¿Cómo fue que comenzó aquella relación?

Tal vez para el rey solo era un lazo amo-sirviente… pero su majestad aun no sabía que para su Sota no era así desde mucho tiempo atrás…

El rey de Corazones no sabía la otra versión de la historia que envolvía a su Sota y a él mismo.

_-Feliciano ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó una mañana Lovino a su mellizo que dio un saltito por el repentino aparecer de su hermano-_

_-Na… nada, ve~- dijo el castaño poniéndose rápidamente la camisa antes de seguir viendo su pecho, desilusionado por el hecho de que la marca del corazón rojo no hubiese aparecido aun. Feliciano tenía casi la certeza de que un día aparecería._

_-Deja de auto explorarte y vete a trabajar- le ordenó el mayor al otro que infló las mejillas enfadado por el regaño._

_Esa era la vida de los humildes hermanos Vargas, los mellizos que habían quedado huérfanos y que vivían en una discreta casa en el campo siendo solo un par de plebeyos más del reino de los Corazones. Lovino, el mayor entre los dos trabajaba en el campo mientras que Feliciano era sirviente en el palacio del reino en donde había conocido al rey Ludwig cuando eran niños y se habían vuelto inseparables a pesar de que él solo fuera otro más de la servidumbre y tuviera que hablarle a su majestad a escondidas, cuando la Sota de ese entonces no estaba al acecho, pero hacía ya unos meses desde que su Sota había muerto por enfermedad así que ahora estaban buscando un reemplazo, cosa que no era fácil puesto que aquella era una responsabilidad muy grande; ser la Sota conllevaba ser consejero, guardián y confidente del rey, una posición que no cualquiera podía llenar. _

_-Hermano, ya me voy- se despidió Feliciano esa mañana abrazando por sorpresa a Lovino y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-¡No hagas eso idiota!- le regañó Lovino soltándole una patada a su hermano que la esquivó hábilmente y se apresuró a ir hasta el palacio que le quedaba algo lejos, sin embargo le gustaba el camino_ _a recorrer ya que siempre salía de casa una hora antes del amanecer así que podía ver los hermosos tonos purpuras y rosados que pintaban el cielo del reino cuando salía el sol. Adoraba mirar hacia arriba encontrándose con un paisaje que parecía como si alguien hubiese salpicado pintura en el firmamento como si este fuera solo un lienzo en blanco… no cambiaría eso por nada…_

_Feliciano siempre llegaba puntual para hacer sus labores y para ser el primero en recibir al rey cuando este tomaba su desayuno._

_-¡Buenos días majestad!- decía con ese tono alegre llevando la charola con comida a Ludwig que nunca podía evitar dibujar una muy discreta sonrisa al ver a Feliciano dándole los buenos días. Siempre desde que eran niños, Feliciano había sido el único en esforzarse en socializar con él, más allá del deber y la obligación._

_-Buenos días- saludó Ludwig viendo al chico acomodar los platos frente a la mesa, poner sus cubiertos y servir el té con sumo cuidado._

_-Ve~ ¿Hoy también estará muy ocupado?- le preguntó el chico viendo a todos lados esperando que nadie estuviera cerca así que con todo descaro tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban a un lado._

_-Si… siempre hay cosas nuevas que atender- respondió Ludwig._

_-¿Cómo que cosas?- preguntó Feliciano, siempre curioso por todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su majestad y Ludwig siempre le contestaba pacientemente contándole todo lo que le interesaba a Feliciano mientras este escuchaba sonriente sin interrumpir._

_A veces Ludwig pensaba que ese muchacho era demasiado curioso, pero lo que no sabía era que Feliciano lo hacía hablar a propósito pues estaba bien consciente de que el rey jamás hablaba a menos que fuera requerido… y Feliciano quería que hablara, que dijera todas esas cosas que el resto de la corte no le permitía decir, que expresara sus preocupaciones o alegrías ¡Todo!... e igualmente, aprovechándose de sus inocentes preguntas, también quería conocerlo, ser la única persona en todo el palacio que supiera cada ínfimo detalle de su majestad, como si quisiera acaparar ese aspecto del rey… Feliciano a veces se sentía tan egoísta por pensar algo así, pero no podía evitarlo… lo quería tanto._

_Siempre mientras hablaban llegaba alguien a interrumpir, a regañar a Feliciano por su desfachatez de estar sentado como si nada a un lado del rey como si fueran iguales, así que riendo apenado Feliciano siempre terminaba retirándose pero de alguna u otra manera lograba escaparse un momento de su trabajo e infiltrarse a las habitaciones de Ludwig para seguir conversando, a menos que este estuviera realmente ocupado… en momentos así solo se quedaba haciendo sus deberes deseando que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder ir a ver a Ludwig otra vez._

_-Majestad… ¿Usted ha pensado en qué tipo de persona le gustaría que fuera su reina?- le preguntó un día mientras el rey se daba un breve descanso en el jardín y Feliciano arreglaba los rosales._

_-La verdad es que no- respondió Ludwig viendo como el castaño cortaba algunas espinas de las rosas._

_-¿Y eso porque majestad? Algún día su reina aparecerá- dijo más pensando en sí mismo que en alguna otra persona._

_-Ya lo sé… pero realmente no pienso mucho en ello…- dijo el rey –No quiero preocuparme por otra imposición- dijo cerrando los ojos brevemente soltando un suspiro._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que no se quiere casar?- volvió a cuestionar el castaño dejando por un momento su tarea con las rosas._

_-Lo que yo quiera o no, no tiene importancia dentro de mis deberes- contestó sin más el rey mirando a otro lado para no encontrarse con los ojos curiosos de Feliciano que a veces parecían descifrarlo sin ningún esfuerzo._

_-Sí que importa majestad… al final de cuentas es su vida- murmuró el sirviente mirando con algo de tristeza al rey que volteó a verlo con aquel gesto firme de siempre, a veces casi frío._

_-Es la vida de un rey, solo eso- le rectificó al muchacho que de pronto se sintió un poco triste por aquella respuesta._

_-Majestad… si a usted le hubiesen dado la oportunidad de elegir entre nacer rey o como una persona normal ¿Qué hubiera elegido?- le preguntó viendo al ojiazul que frunció ligeramente el ceño ante la pregunta._

_-El derecho a elegir no existe Feliciano… ya todo está decidido así que preguntas como esas no vienen al caso- y dicho esto se alejó de ahí, dejando a Feliciano a punto de volver a hablar para volver a decirle alguna otra cosa… de nuevo con ese sentimiento de tristeza, porque había veces como aquellas en las que podía ver una sombra de melancolía en los ojos celestes del rey… preguntándose siempre ¿Qué hubiese elegido?_

_Inevitablemente las noches siempre llegaban y Feliciano retomaba el camino esta vez con un techo negro rebosante de estrellas y algunas luciérnagas que jugueteaban entre los matorrales, los grillos cantaban y Feliciano miraba al cielo… intentando contar todos y cada uno de los puntitos brillantes antes de llegar a casa y ser recibido por su exhausto hermano, a veces por Antonio, el amigo de la infancia de ambos… aunque tal vez más que un amigo para Lovino._

_Soltó una risita al ver en la fachada de su humilde hogar a Antonio abrazando a Lovino y a este recibiendo el gesto a regañadientes hasta que se percató en la presencia de su mellizo y empujó bruscamente y de manera torpe a Antonio que volteó a ver a Feliciano y sonrió nervioso al saberse descubierto._

_-Buenas noches Feli- dijo el de ojos verdes mientras que a Lovino se le ponían las mejillas tan rojas que podrían competir con el brillo de las luciérnagas._

_-Ve~ buenas noches Antonio- saludó también en respuesta el menor tratando de reprimir las risitas por las reacciones tímidas de su hermano._

_-Ah… es bueno verte per creo que deben estar cansados así que yo mejor me retiro, descansen- dijo de manera atropellada despidiéndose de los hermanos a lo cual el mayor entre los dos hizo como que lo ignoraba hasta que entraron por fin a casa y Feliciano decidió no decir nada al respecto, sabía que su hermano siempre negaba todo y se ponía de mal humor cuando hablaba de su relación con Antonio._

_Así que los dos cenaron tranquilamente contándose un poco acerca de cómo estuvo su día y las cosas que hicieron y como era costumbre, Feliciano no paraba de hablar del rey lo que molestaba de sobremanera a Lovino pues parecía que su hermano tenía una extraña fijación con su majestad, aunque obvio no podía decir nada malo del rey, era eso o que su cabeza rodara._

_Cerca de las doce de la noche los hermanos se fueron a dormir en aquella vieja cama en donde habían dormido toda su infancia junto con su abuelo y ahora solos los dos; el mayor rodaba en la cama intentando acomodarse para dormir mientras que Feliciano boca arriba miraba el techo y alguna telaraña que estaba en una esquina de la pared._

_-Hermano…- llamó de pronto al otro que soltó un gruñido indicándole que le escuchaba._

_-¿Tú crees que nuestras vidas ya están escritas?- le preguntó al mayor que se dio vuelta en la cama para encararlo con el ceño fruncido._

_-Cada quien hace lo que se le viene en gana con su vida- contestó de manera seca, típico en él._

_-Pero tal vez hay cosas que no podemos elegir, como su majestad que no escogió ser rey- dijo volteando a ver a su hermano quien rodó los ojos al escuchar otra mención del rey._

_-Eso es diferente, los reyes no son como nosotros- dijo Lovino alzando aún más las frazadas para cubrirse bien del frío._

_-¿En serio son tan distintos de nosotros?- preguntó llevándose la mano al pecho inconscientemente._

_-Si, ellos ya tienen su destino decidido y no pueden hacer nada al respecto- dijo Lovino cerrando los ojos intentando dormir._

_-Entonces… ¿Sus vidas también están conectadas con las de alguien más por ese mismo destino?- siguió cuestionando Feliciano._

_-Así es… por eso existe la marca de la reina- respondió Lovino frunciendo el ceño intentando dormir y agradeció que Feliciano ya no dijera nada, pero sin notar que su hermano sonreía con su mano aun en el pecho… _

_Tal vez su vida estaba conectada a la del rey Ludwig, y cuando la marca de la reina apareciera en su piel, sería la prueba definitiva de que ambos estaban enlazados por designios de la vida… sus lazos se harían aún más fuertes._

_Así que los días seguían pasando, Feliciano seguía viviendo en su propia ilusión, soñando despierto con el rey… hasta que un día tan normal como cualquier otro, sus ilusiones se desgarraron._

_Esa mañana Lovino se había levantado antes que él, seguro para irse al campo con Antonio (si supieran lo obvios que eran), como siempre Feliciano se levantó de un salto y corrió hasta el espejo para una vez más revisar si había amanecido la marca de la reina en su cuerpo… pero no era así… no había ningún corazón rojo. El muchacho se desanimó pero luego negó efusivamente con su cabeza y se dio unas palmaditas en la cara para darse ánimos y continuar con otro día de labor, por lo tanto se vistió y corrió fuera de su casa, de nuevo viendo el inmenso cielo que le daba los buenos días siempre._

_-¡Feli!- lo llamó entonces Antonio que corría hacia él animado y con una gran sonrisa dibujada en sus labios._

_-Ve~ hola Antonio- saludó también cuando Antonio casi se iba de boca por lo rápido que corría pero alcanzó a detenerse justo a tiempo._

_-Feli, hoy tienes que darle una gran felicitación a su majestad- le dijo el ojiverde tomando al chico por los hombros._

_-¿Y eso porque? Hoy no es su cumpleaños ve~- _

_-¡¿No te has enterado Feli?!- preguntó atónito el otro castaño haciendo aún más amplia su sonrisa -¡Han encontrado a la reina de Corazones, la marca apareció en alguien de este reino!- _

_Fue justo en ese momento cuando a Feliciano le robaron el oxígeno de sus pulmones y le arrancaron el alma junto con su corazón… sintió por un momento como su cuerpo se quedaba helado y su boca había olvidado como hablar._

_-Me enteré ayer por la noche camino a casa, todos lo estaban comentando, dicen que viene de la parte oriente y hoy mismo llega al palacio- le contaba Antonio que seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que por cada palabra estaba destrozando a Feliciano._

_-¿Hoy?... ¿Al palacio?- preguntó el de ojos almendra forzándose a sí mismo a hablar, captando lo que eso significaba -¡Tengo que irme!- dijo por fin soltándose del agarre de Antonio echándose a correr en dirección al palacio tan rápido como le fuese posible._

_Tenía que llegar, no podía creer del todo lo que Antonio le decía, aquello no podía ser ¿Verdad? No podía ser que el rey estuviera destinado a estar con alguien más, con alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía ¡Con alguien que no lo conocía como él lo hacía! Aquello no podía ser tan injusto, no podía estar pasando eso, alguien más no podía llegar a arrebatarle a la persona que había estado amando, por quien había estado guardando tantos sueños ¡No!_

_Pero apenas llegó a las cercanías del palacio alcanzó a ver el final de la caravana que daba la bienvenida a la nueva reina y todo se volvió aún más frío, sus manos parecían cubos de hielo, las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara sin control y el cuerpo entero le temblaba… no no no no… ¡Que alguien lo despertara! Que alguien le dijera que aquello no podía estar pasando…_

_El muchacho se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y entró al palacio por la puerta que todos los sirvientes usaban, por la parte trasera, como la servidumbre que era… no por las grandes puertas de enfrente… como la reina._

_Apenas entró no se dignó a saludar a nadie a pesar de lo atareados que estaban, de todos los arreglos que estaban haciendo para recibir a la reina que ya estaba ahí dentro; Feliciano solo quería ver, quería conocer a la persona que le acababa de arrebatar los latidos de su corazón… sus sueños y todo eso que lo hacía sonreír ¡Tenía que conocer a aquella persona que el destino había elegido para venir a romperle en la cara todo lo que él deseaba! Por lo tanto ignorando a todo mundo fue por los pasillos del palacio, viendo al rey Alfred que estaba de visita y que junto con otros sirvientes comentaba lo emocionante que era presenciar el descubrimiento de una reina y esas palabras eran como puñaladas para Feliciano que se apresuró en su búsqueda hasta llegar a la habitación donde sabía estaba el nuevo gobernante._

_Sin importarle un bledo su educación entró sin llamar, con la respiración acelerada y los ojos rojos por el llanto encontrándose ahí con el joven de cabello negro y ojos obscuros que dio un salto al escuchar la puerta abrirse de pronto, cubriéndose el pecho como un reflejo._

_En ese momento Feliciano olvidó todo su momentáneo rencor y resentimiento… al ver aquella cara asustada y la manera en como sus manos se aferraban a su ropa queriendo cubrir su marca… con señas de que tal vez él también había estado llorando._

_-Usted… ¿Es la reina?...- preguntó Feliciano viendo la manera temerosa en como el pelinegro asentía con su cabeza._

_-¿Qué manera es esa de irrumpir aru?- le reprendió entonces la Sota de Espadas ¿Por qué estaba ahí el sirviente del rey Alfred?... no importaba… ya no le importaba._

_-Disculpe- solo eso alcanzó a decir Feliciano dedicándole una última mirada al moreno que seguía con sus manos enterradas en su ropa y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí… arrastrando los pies hasta dejarse caer en el piso volviendo a llorar._

_¿Acaso era idiota?... Aquel muchacho tampoco tenía la culpa de nada… tal vez él no deseaba hacer reina… tal vez a él le habían hecho lo mismo que a Feliciano destrozándole ilusiones, separándolo de alguien, obligándolo a cumplir un destino que nunca pidió… que injusto era todo esto… que injusto era el destino._

_-¡Feliciano! ¿Pero qué haces aquí tirado? Levántate muchacho, tienes que ir con su majestad- le ordenó entonces una de las sirvientas jalando del brazo al castaño para que hiciera su trabajo y este sintió miedo… un miedo terrible de tener que enfrentarse al rey ahora que ya sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad de compartir su vida con él… miedo de que por su dolor fuera a gritarle lo que sentía. Aun así tuvo que levantarse, como pudo obligó a su cuerpo a caminar… a ir en dirección al aposento del rey… y a hacer lo que tal vez era lo que más lo mataba en ese momento: Sonreír._

_-Majestad- llamó Feliciano queriendo sonar normal a lo que Ludwig pareció ligeramente aliviado al verlo._

_-Acabo de enterarme, felicidades- dijo sintiendo aquella palabras corroerle en lo más profundo de su ser, viendo como de pronto el rey parecía más serio que de costumbre._

_-Gracias- dijo de manera cortante dándole la espalda al castaño._

_-Yo… les deseo la mayor felicidad- volvió a decir Feliciano y ahí fue cuando se desmoronó por completo, cuando pensó que tal vez volver a pegar los pedazos de su corazón sería imposible._

_El rey Ludwig no contestó, ni siquiera volteó a verlo y todo se quedó en silencio, un silencio que parecía estar deteniendo todas las cosas que ambos querían decir y gritar en ese momento… pero que fue más fuerte pues ninguna de las dos partes llegó a pronunciar palabra alguna._

_-Majestad…- llamó una vez más Feliciano y esta vez Ludwig volteó a verlo esperando lo que iba a decir. –Quiero ser su Sota- dijo de pronto, sin pensar, solo salió en un último deseo desesperado._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó demasiado sorprendido Ludwig viendo la firmeza en Feliciano._

_-Se lo prometí hace mucho tiempo ¿Recuerda? Que siempre estaría a su lado… y la única manera para hacerlo es convirtiéndome en su Sota. Por favor, permítame ser el más fiel de sus sirvientes, el único que se quedará con usted pase lo que pase- dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, sin titubeos ni dudas… si no podía ser reina buscaría una manera para estar siempre a su lado… aunque aquella decisión conllevara sacrificar más de lo que recibiría._

_-¡NO!- gritó Lovino apenas escuchó la decisión de Feliciano_

_-Pero hermano ya se lo he dicho al rey y él aceptó- debatió Feliciano._

_-¡No no no no! No te vas a convertir en la maldita Sota de ese… rey- dijo el mayor deteniéndose antes de soltar alguna palabrota._

_-Pero hermano, ya he tomado la decisión ¿Por qué te opones?- preguntó el menor enfrentando a su hermano._

_-¡Porque para ser Sota tienes que dejarlo todo! Feliciano, entiende que ese puesto no es como ser un sirviente cualquiera como lo eres ahora; tienes que vivir en el palacio y renunciar a toda tu vida solo para servir al rey- _

_-Eso lo sé bien- respondió el de ojos almendra._

_-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres serlo? ¿Por qué dejar todo lo que tienes solo por ese puesto?- preguntó ahora viendo afligido a su hermano… clavando sus ojos chocolate en los del menor como si le estuviera leyendo la mente… _

_-No… dime que no es por eso… dime que no del rey- comenzó a decir dándose cuenta de cuál era la verdadera razón por la cual Feliciano había tomado aquella repentina decisión. Su hermano no contestó, solo desvió la mirada dándole así la razón a Lovino que se llevó las manos a la cabeza reprimiendo un grito de puro enojo._

_-¡Pues con mayor razón no te dejaré! No irás a entregarle toda tu vida a un tipo que no sabe nada de ti y para el que eres solo un sirviente- exclamó yendo a la puerta y poniéndose frente a ella para no dejar salir al menor._

_-¡Hermano basta! Ya está decidido y aceptado, lo voy a hacer-_

_-¡No!... no lo permitiré… primero nuestros padres, luego el abuelo… ahora tú Feliciano ¿Cuántos más me tienen que abandonar?- dijo de pronto Lovino agachando la cabeza confesando por fin lo que de verdad le angustiaba._

_-Ve~… hermanito- comenzó a decir Feliciano acercándose al mayor hasta quedar frente a él –Jamás podría abandonarte- le dijo pasando sus manos por el cabello de su mellizo._

_-Lo estás haciendo- dijo Lovino sintiendo los dedos de su hermano y como juntaba su frente con la suya._

_-No… solo estoy tomando el camino que yo he elegido. Hermanito…- Feliciano obligó a Lovino alzar su rostro para poder verse mejor a los ojos –Debes saber que a pesar de cuanto quiero a su majestad tú siempre serás mi otra parte, mi complemento- le dijo cerrando los ojos pasando sus manos por las mejillas de Lovino._

_-Toda la vida hemos estado juntos hermano, ni un día hemos estado separados el uno del otro aunque ahora mi decisión me obliga a irme lejos pero nunca te abandonaría ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando eres tú mi otra mitad?- le dijo al otro que también puso sus manos en la cabeza de su hermanito, su tonto hermano menor que ya había crecido sin que se diera cuenta._

_-Además, tienes a Antonio- agregó de manera juguetona a lo que Lovino dio un respingo con su cara tornándose de un intenso color rojo._

_-¿Y ese idiota qué diablos tiene que ver?- preguntó nervioso haciendo reír a su hermano que se le fue encima en un abrazo… tal vez solo quería recordarle que lo dejaba en buenas manos y que no estaba solo._

_De esta manera dio comienzo con su nuevo deber._

_La mañana del matrimonio del rey Ludwig y la reina Kiku había llegado. El castaño se vio a sí mismo en su nueva habitación del palacio; frente al espejo ya no buscaba una marca que jamás apareció, solo terminaba de acomodar su atuendo rojo sangre, se ponía la boina con los símbolos del Corazón en ella y se veía luciendo el vestuario que lo identificaba como la segunda persona más cercana al rey: la Sota de Corazones, que bajo el uniforme guardaba secretos y sentimientos que tendrían que ser sellados en un voto de silencio, sometidos por aquel masoquista y autoimpuesto deber._

-Finalmente Feliciano se decidió convertirse en mi Sota para mantener la promesa que me hizo cuando niños, la de estar siempre a mi lado- terminó de contar Ludwig viendo los ojos acuosos de Feliciano que parecían estar reteniendo lágrimas.

-¿Q… qué te pasa?- le preguntó asustado viendo como a Feliciano le temblaba la mandíbula tras el relato y algunas lagrimitas comenzaban a escapársele.

-¡Ludwig eres un tonto!- le gritó dándole un par de golpes en el pecho con sus puños.

-¿Y porque?- preguntó el rey confundido sintiendo los debiluchos golpes y viendo a Feliciano llorar sin razón aparente.

-¡La Sota no te estaba cumpliendo una promesa, solo quería estar contigo!- dijo golpeándolo otra vez varias veces esta vez dejando que el llanto fluyera -¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan tonto para no darte cuenta de que la Sota está enamorado de ti?!- gritó finalmente llorando desconsoladamente… y Ludwig se petrificó… sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y el corazón se le detuvo un momento sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna… escuchando el llanto de Feliciano que sin saber porque, sentía un terrible dolor en su pecho… como si él mismo estuviera pasando por el dolor de amar sin ser correspondido… como si él fuera la Sota que sufría por el amor al rey.

/

**¡LLOREEEEEN! Yo lloro como una Magdalena por Ita (y por andar escuchando Just say I love him de Nina Simone mientras escribía la parte final).**

**Oh capi subido un día antes, en mi colonia están cambiando el cableado de la luz y puede que me la corten hoy o mañana así que antes de que eso suceda decidí actualizar, pero no se preocupen, el siguiente capítulo será subido en Miércoles, como siempre (a menos claro que no me reconecten la luz, de ser así pueden mandar sus quejas a la compañía de luz).**

**En fin, espero les haya gustado este capi que Dios, cada vez son más largos… pero bueno… quiero creer que vale la pena todo este vomito gramatical.**

**¡MIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Y por supuesto por leer y seguir con esta historia de verdad miles de gracias, no puedo expresarles que tan feliz me hacen sus comentarios. Por cierto aprovecho este espacio porque algunas personas me han pedido escribir algún fic ya sea del nyo-talia, la familia asiática/oriental o algún bonito Prus-Hung; de antemano mil gracias por pensar en mi para escribir sin embargo ahora estoy muy metida en este fic y mis one-shot random que aparecen de pronto así que en este momento no me animo a escribir otro fic largo; siento que sería una falta de respeto entregar un trabajo mal hecho y que se actualizaría cada mil años. Ustedes merecen algo muy bien hecho sobre todo si es de personajes que les gustan, así que habiendo terminado este fic espero poder cumplir con sus peticiones ¿Y porque no? Tal vez juntar todas las ideas en uno solo, pero por ahora quiero terminar este proyecto como Dios manda.**

**De nuevo gracias por soportar mi verborrea y nos vemos en el siguiente capi. **


	10. Casi encuentro

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Casi encuentro

-¡No Gilbert!- gritó con autoridad Peter deteniendo al albino, empujándolo con ambas manos puestas en el estómago del mayor que rodaba los ojos al escuchar las constantes negativas del otro Comodín.

-Peter, espero estés bien consciente de que no te estoy pidiendo permiso- contestó el de ojos rojos cruzándose de brazos sonriendo de manera socarrona viendo el gesto enfadado del muchachito.

-No me importa ¡No vas a ir a ningún lado!- dictaminó con firmeza Peter, quien había puesto el grito en el cielo a la hora en que Gilbert le comunicó su decisión de confesarle sus sentimientos a Feliciano.

-¿Sabes que puedo escaparme de ti en cualquier momento y hacer lo que quiera?- le amenazó el mayor alzando una ceja como si estuviese provocando al pequeño rubio que parecía cada vez más enfadado.

-No me retes Gilbert y tampoco vayas a hacer idioteces- le advirtió Peter con toda la seriedad que su rostro y voz pudieron expresar.

-No te reto ni hago tonterías, tomo decisiones y las voy a poner en práctica- le volvió a decir Gilbert dando un paso adelante sin embargo el niño se lo impidió empujándolo otra vez.

-Eres peor que un niño- se quejó el ojiazul.

-No quiero escuchar eso de un chiquillo- le dijo Gilbert retrocediendo un poco por el empujón anterior. Peter respiró profundo e intentó enfriar su cabeza, sabiendo lo obstinado que podía llegar a ser el albino.

-Gilbert sé que eres demasiado cabeza dura para entender el grado de idiotez en tu decisión- el Comodín de ojos rojos estuvo a punto de replicar pero el rubio se le adelantó.

-Hagamos algo; espera a que los reyes vuelvan a la Nación de los Naipes- le propuso Peter tratando de mantenerse paciente.

-Está bien, mandémoslos de regreso ahora mismo- dijo Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡No!- se negó Peter -¿De qué sirve que los hayamos traído hasta aquí solo para regresarlos cuando a ti se te alborotan las hormonas?- le regañó el muchacho.

-Solo espera Gilbert, cuando su majestad se dé cuenta de lo que siente por la Sota, podrá volver y estar con él mientras tanto Feliciano se quedará aquí y tú tendrás la oportunidad de decirle todo lo que quieras- razonó el muchacho a lo que Gilbert lo miró con algo de sospecha al mismo tiempo que cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho.

-Está bien…- accedió sabiendo que el otro Comodín solo le estaba dando largas pero aun así eso no lo detendría de poner en práctica su decisión… aunque aún había algo que preocupaba al Comodín, y tal vez ese algo era el mismo Feliciano y tanta convivencia con él rey. La última vez que los había visto parecía que en realidad la persona que estaba ahí no era el Feliciano Vargas que él conocía, sino la Sota de Corazones que miraba embelesado a su señor.

-Y Gilbo…- comenzó a decir Peter tras una pausa captando de nuevo la atención del mayor que se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos unos momentos.

-No te hagas muchas ilusiones, aunque Feliciano tal vez acepte tus sentimientos sabes bien que no pueden estar juntos…- le advirtió de nuevo con ese porte tan adulto que no cuadraba para nada con su aspecto infantil.

-Peter, en serio a veces me pregunto en que momento te volviste un viejo gruñón- le bromeó Gilbert, sin embargo y como raras veces, el niño no continuó con la broma diciéndole que era él quien se comportaba como un mocoso… Peter se mantuvo serio.

-No lo digo por regañarte, es porque lo sé- comenzó a decir el rubio mirando al cielo de aquella enorme ciudad que era ligeramente opacado por los altos edificios

-Por más que lo deseemos… nosotros no pertenecemos a este mundo, ni tampoco a esta realidad- dijo en voz baja pensando en su otro "yo", en el niño de doce años que corría alegre a los brazos de sus padres, los que le tomaban la mano y reían con él, los que lo arropaban en las noches y le daban un beso en la frente tras contarle un cuento; el chico que iba a la escuela y tenía amigos de su edad con los cuales jugar sin preocuparse de sobrevivir en un mundo que no tenía lugar para él.

Sin que el ojiazul se diera cuenta Gilbert se le acercó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros pegándolo a él en un burdo abrazo, haciendo que Peter hundiera su cara en su abdomen, queriendo ocultar que a pesar de comportarse todo lo adulto que pudiera aún era un niño.

-Ya basta, no te pongas cursi o vas a empezar a darme escalofríos- le dijo el chiquillo empujando ligeramente al peliplateado al mismo tiempo que se pasaba el antebrazo por la cara limpiando algunas lagrimitas que alcanzaron a escapar de sus ojos.

-No te hagas el frío, te encanta que te mime- el ojirrojo dibujó una de sus sonrisas maliciosas en sus labios y le revolvía el sombrero y el cabello a Peter que fingió luchar contra las manos de Gilbert pues este tenía razón, si le gustaba ser mimado por ese reemplazo de hermano mayor.

Finalmente Peter detuvo a Gilbert que aún lo miraba divertido. El chico examinó aquel par de ojos rojos y la mueca socarrona del Comodín mayor… el rubio pensó que no quería que esa cara sonriente cambiara por un gesto de tristeza…

-Gilbert, en serio… no te hagas muchas ilusiones- le repitió en un tono apagado, sabiendo lo doloroso que era soñar despierto y que todo se quedaba en eso: sueños.

-Peter, estás hablando con el Comodín más increíble de todos los mundos, yo estoy bien consciente de TODO lo que mi decisión conlleva- dijo guiñándole un ojo queriendo ocultar el hecho de que tal vez muy dentro de él si guardaba una pequeña esperanza que le decía que podía romper las reglas, ignorar el hecho de que Feliciano y él eran de mundos completamente diferentes.

-Eso espero, porque antes de que te metas en un problema por tus caprichos aún tenemos que pensar que vamos a hacer con ellos- dijo el chiquillo separándose por completo de Gilbert señalando desde el techo de cierta librería a un par de rubios que salían del negocio a la calle ambos cargados con dos grandes cajas.

-Al final le tuvimos que tomar la palabra a Antonio- se quejó Arthur que llevaba una caja de libros más pequeña que la de Alfred el cual sonreía alegre, emocionado de ir a otro lado que no fuera la casa del ojiverde o el hospital.

-No te quejes, estoy seguro que será divertido, Yao siempre me dice que los niños son muy lindos… creo que tiene una debilidad por ellos- le contaba el rey recordando a su Sota cuando este siempre le hablaba de cuando él era pequeño y andaba por el palacio gateando.

-No me hagas dudar de la reputación de tu amigo con esa clase de comentarios- le regañó Arthur dando un suspiro después.

Tal vez no le haría mal dar una vuelta que no fuera por los lugares acostumbrados además de que Alfred también necesitaba salir un momento; a veces pensaba que el muchacho hiperactivo terminaría como un león enjaulado al estar tanto tiempo sin salir.

Así que ambos siguieron caminando, platicando de varias cosas, a veces Alfred le hacía preguntas acerca de cómo se portaban los niños del orfanato, si vivían bien o si le hacía falta algo, parecía como si se estuviera preocupando por los huérfanos de su propio reino, ya que él aparte de ser el legítimo rey también tenía que ser un héroe y aunque Arthur fingiera que le molestaba ese complejo de salvador, en realidad le enternecía saber que más allá de su actitud inmadura, Alfred tenía un buen corazón y deseos de hacer bien a otras personas… de verdad a veces parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, por más cursi que aquello se escuchara.

-Hey Arthur…- le llamó entonces Alfred al ojiverde que inocentemente volteó a ver al más alto que aprovechando su descuido le dio un rápido beso en los labios, uno que apenas fue un golpecito de ambas bocas y que hizo reír al rey cuando vio la cara sonrojada del otro que parecía avergonzado por aquel gesto.

-¡No hagas eso en público!- le regañó con las mejillas coloradas comenzando a caminar más rápido intentando dejar atrás a Alfred que reía a carcajadas como siempre.

-No te enojes, es que no lo puedo hacer enfrente de todos los niños- se excusó corriendo un poco para alcanzar al otro que tenía el ceño fruncido y la cara aun algo sonrojada.

-Eres un tonto- le regañó de nuevo y a cambio Alfred le volvió a robar otro beso de manera juguetona.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!- gritó Arthur por segunda vez caminando el doble de rápido intentando dejar atrás a Alfred que no podía ver la manera en como Arthur sonreía fingiendo estar enojado, también algo apenado pensando que se sentía como una colegiala recién enamorada… oh Dios, el solo pensarlo le daba asco pero no podía borrar la sonrisa bobalicona de su rostro y mucho menos relamer sus labios esperando aun sentir la boca de Alfred.

-Ahora si compórtate, ya vamos a llegar- le advirtió volviendo a mostrarle su cara seria a lo que el joven rey solo asintió con su cabeza cuidando de no dejar caer la caja con los libros que Arthur había escogido meticulosamente durante toda la semana.

Cruzaron la acerca y caminaron a un lado de la gran reja que bordeaba el orfanato, Alfred miraba curioso a todos lados, sintiéndose como la vez que escapó del palacio, viendo todas las caritas de los niños que corrían por ahí jugando a las atrapadas, y de pronto su mirada chocó con la de un joven castaño que se le hizo muy conocido e incluso se detuvo para verlo mejor.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Arthur cuando notó que Alfred ya no iba a su lado.

-Ese chico, se parece mucho a alguien que yo conozco- dijo Alfred señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza a Lovino que caminaba encorvado con las manos en los bolsillos. Arthur se cercó y miró a quien Alfred se refería sin poder evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto al reconocer el mencionado.

-Ese niño es un grosero, te recomiendo que no te acerques a él a menos que quieras que te insulte- le advirtió Arthur siguiendo con su camino dejando a Alfred que dejó sus ojos fijos en el castaño que bien podría hacerse pasar por la Sota de Corazones y que de pronto volteó al sentir la mirada de Alfred sobre él.

-¿Qué tanto me miras imbécil?- preguntó Lovino clavando sus ojos chocolate en los zafiro de aquel tipo que lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la reja y que sabía no podía escucharle pues estaban demasiado lejos el uno del otro, así que tras el insulto Lovino solo siguió con su camino.

-Imbécil- masculló siguiendo con su camino tratando de ignorar la mirada penetrante del rubio así que fue hasta dentro del edifico para intentar aislarse de todos, cosa que no se le dificultaba y que tal vez sería aún más fácil de hacer si no tuviera a Antonio todo el tiempo tras de él, así que en ese momento agradecía que el ojiverde estuviera ocupado haciendo otras cosas que francamente no le importaba.

Lovino subía los viejos peldaños del destartalado edificio ignorando al montón de chiquillos y niños un poco mas grandes que corrían escaleras abajo esquivando al malhumorado adolescente que al ver al final de las escaleras a Francis, dio media vuelta para regresar por donde había venido.

-Jovencito ¿A dónde crees que vas?- lo abordó el rey bajando rápido los escalones para alcanzar al joven y pasarle un brazo por el hombro.

-Lejos de ti- contestó Lovino queriendo alejarse del ojiazul comenzando a molestarle de sobremanera la presencia de ese tipo.

-No seas cruel muchacho, deberías sentirte alagado por el solo hecho de que yo te estoy dirigiendo la palabra- dijo Francis sin permitir al chico separarse de él prensándolo bien.

-Me sorprende que con ese ego no seas mejor amigo de Gilbert- criticó el castaño recordando al albino.

-No me hables de ese diablo… aún tengo asuntos pendientes con él- murmuró el rey enfadándose al solo escuchar pronunciar al que pensaba era el Comodín.

-Mejor cuéntame, ¿Quién es Feliciano?- preguntó casualmente Francis sonriendo viendo como de pronto Lovino lo miraba con ojos muy abiertos.

-Anda dime, que relación tienes con ese Feliciano- insistió el rubio sin esperar que el adolescente se fuera a zafar de su agarre para luego tomarlo de la ropa de manera agresiva y ponerlo contra la pared.

-¿Quién diablos te habló de Feliciano?- le preguntó con una voz casi gutural pero sin lograr intimidar al rey.

-Nadie- respondió Francis –pero a juzgar por tu reacción es alguien cercano. Son hermanos ¿Cierto?- inquirió el ojiazul.

-¿Y que si lo somos? ¿Para qué quieres saber de él?- le preguntó a lo que Francis se quitó las manos del castaño de encima sacudiendo y alisando su ropa sin borrar su sonrisa elegante.

-Oh en realidad yo también lo conozco y necesito de manera urgente hablar con él- respondió sencillamente el rey ahora haciéndose su larga melena hacia atrás del hombro al mismo tiempo que Lovino parecía no entender.

-¿Cómo diablos es que conoces a Feliciano?-

Tras escuchar la pregunta Francis no pudo evitar soltar un par de risas elegantes y discretas.

-Tal vez porque es la Sota de Ludwig; créeme chico, nunca he conocido a un sirviente más atolondrado que la Sota de Corazones- explicó el rubio a lo que el otro se tranquilizó alzando una ceja ligeramente incrédulo por las palabras del rey.

Lovino negó con la cabeza y se masajeó la cien intentando mantener la calma antes de soltarle un golpe directo en la cara al rubio por todas las tonterías que estaba diciendo.

-Tú en serio estás mal del cerebro, deberías ir a examinarte. Hay un hospital cerca, dile a Antonio que te lleve- le recomendó Lovino antes de darse la media vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-No finjas que no sabes de que hablo, tú conoces bien a tu hermano… el tipo que se la pasa diciendo "ve~" como idiota, que es tal vez demasiado torpe para su propio bien y que parece muy apegado a Ludwig, el rey de Corazones, de ojos azules, cabello rubio con cara de muy pocos amigos- le dijo Francis mientras Lovino aún le daba la espalda y que lo hizo detenerse solo para voltear a verlo, un poco asustado por la descripción antes dada pero también por la de Ludwig… el tipo que acompañaba a Feliciano la última vez que lo vio.

-No sé de qué me hablas- tan solo respondió Lovino tratando de alejarse de Francis, pensando que Feliciano le debía una muy buena explicación.

-Sí que lo sabes- dijo Francis alcanzándolo y tomándolo del brazo para que se detuviera. El rey se mostraba serio y con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

-Eres hermano de Feliciano la Sota de Corazones y yo necesito hablar con él de inmediato… es un asunto serio muchacho- le dijo Francis apretando el agarre en el brazo de Lovino que lo miró de manera retadora.

-Pues soluciona sólo tus asuntos serios porque no vas a meter a mi hermano- concluyó el castaño dándole un fuerte empujón al rey que casi lo tira y que el adolescente aprovechó para escapar de él. En serio… Feliciano le debía una muy buena explicación con respecto a eso después de todo ¿Cómo carajos había conocido a ese payaso que se hacía llamar rey?

El muchacho siguió por todo el pasillo tratando de evitar que Francis lo estuviera siguiendo, de vez en cuando soltando maldiciones en italiano mientras cerraba los puños con fuerza, ya que si había algo que lo molestaba de sobremanera era que Feliciano no le contara todo, y se refería a TODO.

Continuó recto metido en sus propios pensamientos e hipótesis cuando de pronto el pequeño Mathew chocó de lleno contra él haciéndolo caer de espaldas al mismo tiempo que se frotaba la nariz adolorida por el golpe que se dio con el cuerpo de Lovino.

-¡Fíjate mocoso!- le espetó Lovino al niño que con un par de lagrimitas en los ojos por el dolor se levantaba dificultosamente escuchando el regaño.

-Perdón- se disculpó Matt apenado con su vocecilla apenas audible siendo vilmente ignorado por Lovino que pasó a su lado sin siquiera aceptar sus disculpas.

-Tonto- murmuró Mathew sabiendo que el otro no lo escuchaba y emprendió de nuevo su camino corriendo fuera del orfanato pues desde la ventana de su dormitorio había visto a Arthur, el rubio gentil que siempre les llevaba libros y que era de las pocas personas que se percataba de la presencia de Mathew y aparte de todo lo trataba bien, aunque obviamente no tenía tantas atenciones como Francis últimamente las tenía con él, pero le agradaba Arthur.

El chiquillo corrió emocionado hasta la puerta del edificio en donde Arthur entraba acompañado de otro joven más alto que él, de ojos azules, anteojos y sonrisa de héroe de película, el cual parecía estar siendo bien recibido por el resto de los niños mientras que Arthur solo se limitaba a llevar los libros a otra habitación.

-¡Arthur!- llamó Mathew y el mencionado volteó a todos lados buscando a la persona que lo nombraba pero parecía no encontrarla.

-Arthur- volvió a llamarle Mathew jalándolo por la ropa haciendo que por fin el ojiverde volteara hacía abajo para ver a Mathew que sonreía con algo de timidez.

-Matt hola, es bueno volver a verte ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Arthur dejando la caja en una mesa cercana para luego agacharse quedando a la altura del niño a quien le acarició la cabeza en un gesto que parecía paternal y que Mathew aceptó gustoso.

-Bien, gracias- respondió el niño agachando un poco su cabeza por el peso de la mano del mayor.

-Toma- le ofreció Mathew entonces sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una hoja seca de maple extendiéndosela a Arthur que la tomó sonriente.

-Muchas gracias Matt, la pondré con la otra que me diste la última vez, me ha servido mucho como separador- dijo sacando su billetera para guardarla y no se maltratara haciendo feliz al niño que se sentía bien al saber que podía regalar cosas útiles.

-Ven, vamos a que escojas algún libro antes que los otros niños se los lleven- le dijo Arthur cargando a Matt para sentarlo sobre la mesa y pudiera ver bien todos los títulos que habían llevado para el orfanato.

Al mismo tiempo Alfred se había olvidado de los libros y junto con los otros niños, jugaba a cargarlos y a darles vueltas en el aire mientras todos gritaban emocionados y el ojiazul se sentía como un chiquillo más pues nunca en toda su vida como rey había tenido la oportunidad de jugar de esa manera así que tenía que aprovechar; estaba seguro que cuando le contara a Yao de todo lo que había hecho en ese tiempo el moreno no le iba a creer ni una sola palabra, y si le creía tal vez lo regañaría, como siempre solía hacer.

Fue justo en ese momento, cuando bajó al último niño al que había estado cargando que se dio cuenta de algo… muy dentro de él extrañaba su reino, extrañaba a Yao, extrañaba su vida en el reino de las Espadas. Pero entonces volteo a ver a Arthur que sonreía alegre con un pequeño sentado con la mesa y ahora se sentía confundido; quería regresar a su reino, de eso no había duda… aunque al mismo tiempo quería quedarse ahí, quería estar con Arthur.

¿Qué iba a hacer cuando inevitablemente tuviera que regresar, abandonar a Arthur y casarse con alguien más?

El rey se alejó un momento de los niños que lo miraron dirigirse hasta el ojiverde que estaba de espaldas a él, y recargó su frente en el hombro del otro rubio que al sentir el peso extra volteó a ver a Alfred.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó algo preocupado Arthur sin poder ver del todo el rostro de Alfred que estaba cabizbajo.

-Nada- respondió el sonriente rey levantando la cara al mismo tiempo que Arthur escudriñaba su fingida sonrisa, pero aun así optó por no preguntar. En el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocer al rey, sabía bien que no podía ocultar sus emociones, sencillamente era demasiado sincero

-¿Y quién es este pequeño?- preguntó entonces Alfred cambiando el tema y viendo a Mathew sentado en la mesa escarbando entre la caja de libros, a lo cual el niño alzó la vista para ver mejor a Alfred.

-Él es Mathew- respondió Arthur en lugar del niño pues estaba consciente de que el chico era muy tímido con los extraños.

-Hola Mathew- dijo el mayor extendiendo su mano para que Matt con algo de inseguridad la estrechara al mismo tiempo que Alfred lo miraba detenidamente, recordando una pintura que había en su palacio de él mismo como un niño pequeño… ese chico Matt se parecía mucho a él cuando era pequeño.

-Hola- contestó el niño casi en un susurro.

-Alfred, tengo que ir a buscar a Antonio ¿Podrías quedarte aquí un momento sin causar problemas?- le preguntó el ojiverde al otro que sonrió ampliamente.

-Claro que sí, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo- le aseguró Alfred mientras que Arthur antes de irse a buscar a Antonio le echaba una última ojeada al rubio que parecía mantenerse en paz.

-Arthur debe empezar a confiar más en mí, soy el rey de Espadas, nunca podría hacer algo malo- murmuró Alfred enfurruñado mientras Mathew seguía su búsqueda de algún buen libro, pero apenas escuchó al rubio se detuvo y por segunda vez volteó a verlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó Matt creyendo haber escuchado mal.

-Que Arthur debería confiar más en mi, es un desconsiderado- se quejó Alfred haciendo pucheros y cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo que Matt negaba con su cabeza e intentaba coordinar sus pensamientos con su boca.

-¡Eso no! Tú acabas de decir que eres un rey…- el pequeño rubio clavó sus ojos en los del mayor y tragó saliva de manera sonora antes de continuar. -¿Eso es cierto?- preguntó viendo como Alfred comenzaba a dibujar una amplia sonrisa en sus labios que dejaba ver todos sus dientes.

-Por supuesto que es cierto- dijo para luego señalarse a si mismo con el dedo pulgar.

-Yo soy el mismísimo rey de Espadas- continuó con orgullo para luego soltar una serie de risas estridentes dejando al pequeño sin habla y el cual por mero reflejo saltó de la mesa y tomó sin previo aviso el brazo de Alfred, le alzó la manga y pasó su mano por su piel para luego dar un gruñido así que lo soltó, tomó el brazo contrario e hizo lo mismo.

-No tienes ninguna marca, no eres un rey- le espeto Mathew a Alfred quien se había dejado examinar sin reproche.

-Pero claro que lo soy y si tengo una marca- le contradijo el mayor soltándose de Mathew y alzando su playera dejando ver la gran pica negra tatuada en su costado.

A Mathew se le fue el aliento por lo menos cinco segundos, sus ojos parecían salir de sus cuencas al tiempo que con algo de miedo acercaba su manita temblorosa a la marca del rey, pasando sus dedos por las líneas garigoleadas, sintiendo la misma textura que en la marca de Francis.

-De verdad eres un rey- dijo Matt en apenas un hilo de voz sin dejar de tocar la marca.

-Ya te lo había dicho- respondió Alfred tratando de aguantar la risa por las cosquillas que le hacía Mathew sin querer.

El chiquillo por fin quito su mano de Alfred y este volvía a cubrirse el costado justo cuando el pequeño rubio lo tomó de ambas manos.

-¡Espera aquí! No te vayas a ir aun, por favor espérame- le pidió soltándolo y echando a correr tan rápido como pudo. Aquello tenía que saberlo Francis así que siguió corriendo; subió escaleras y recorrió varios pasillos buscando a Francis al cual por fin encontró en su dormitorio, sentado en la cama con un gesto pensativo mientras acariciaba su escasa barba.

-¡Francis!- llamó Mathew quedándose casi sin aire sacando abruptamente al rubio de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el ojiazul viendo al niño acercársele acelerado.

-Yo… encontré…- decía de manera entrecortada.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, respira y háblame como la gente normal- le dijo Francis poniéndole las manos en los hombros al pequeño que pausó un momento solo para poder tomar aire y normalizar su respiración.

-Ahora si ¿Qué es eso tan urgente que me tienes que decir?- le dijo el rubio a Matt que no pudo evitar emocionarse de nuevo.

-¡Encontré a otro rey!- exclamó feliz.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Francis más por su conmoción que por verdadera confusión.

-Encontré al rey de Espadas ¡También tiene una marca como la tuya! Mira, es algo así- explicaba Mathew ahora dirigiéndose a una de las mesitas de noche que estaban a un lado de su cama, abrió el cajón y sacó una libreta junto con un lápiz. Dibujó, o al menos intentó dibujar la pica que vio en el costado del supuesto rey,

-Esta es su marca- le dijo Matt alzando su dibujo y Francis vio los burdos trazos.

-Alfred…- dijo en apenas un susurro comenzando a reír

-¡Muchacho, encontraste a Alfred!- le dijo a Matt que asintió con su cabeza también riendo.

-Vamos, llévame con él- le dijo Francis a Matt que sin perder tiempo volvió a recorrer el mismo camino que minutos antes esta vez seguido de Francis que no paraba de reír emocionado de saber que no estaba solo, Alfred también estaba ahí y tenía la certeza de que Ludwig igual.

Recorrieron el pasillo, bajaron las escaleras, pasaron por el corredor hasta el lugar donde Mathew supuestamente había dejado al rey pero no había nadie. Ambos rubios respiraron agitados mirando a todos lados esperando encontrar a Alfred pero ya no había nadie ahí.

-¡Aquí estaba! Te juro que no miento, aquí estaba- dijo entonces un desesperado Mathew que miraba asustado a Francis pensando que este se enfadaría con él.

-Te creo muchacho… no te preocupes- le consoló el rey notablemente decepcionado por no haber encontrado al rey de Espadas.

-Ya se- dijo de pronto Matt tomando al ojiazul de la mano jalándolo fuera de ahí –Antonio debe saber dónde están- y apenas dijo esto, Francis se le adelantó al niño; sin soltarlo de la mano corría a unos pasos más adelante del chico que intentaba seguirle el ritmo hasta que tras buscar por todos lados, dieron con el ojiverde.

-Jovencito- le llamó Francis.

-Fran ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Antonio volteando a ver a los otros dos que corrían hacía él.

-¿Dónde está Arthur?- preguntó Mathew antes de que Francis hablara.

-Justo se acaba de ir- contesto el castaño como sin nada.

-¿Y la persona que venía con él?- volvió a preguntar Matt.

-También, se fueron los dos- respondió Antonio sin entender el porqué de tanta insistencia.

-Dime jovencito ¿Un muchacho llamado Alfred vino?- esta vez fue Francis el que preguntó ansioso por saber la respuesta.

-Oh si, Al, amigo de Arthur- contestó sencillamente el muchacho y una vez más Francis rió.

-¡Dime dónde puedo encontrarlo, necesito verlo!- decía Francis agarrando a Antonio por los brazos sacudiéndolo.

-Ah… claro, si quieres puedo llevarte mañana, hoy ya es tarde- contestó el ojiverde sorprendido de ver a Francis tan entusiasmado.

El rey soltó al castaño por fin para voltear a ver a Mathew y Mathew al rey, de pronto Francis tomó en brazos a Matt.

-¡Esto es increíble! La Sota de Corazones y Alfred están cerca ¡Que felicidad!- decía Francis abrazando fuertemente a Matt que reía recibiendo los mismos mientras Antonio no entendía que le sucedía al rubio.

-Podré regresar a mi reino, estoy seguro- agregó el mayor haciendo que la sonrisa de Matt se desvaneciera lentamente, destiñéndose ante el solo pensamiento del rey regresando a su reino…

Francis por fin lo bajó y se dirigió a Antonio mientras Mathew se quedaba ahí parado, sintiendo una mirada sobre si, por lo tanto volteó y a lo lejos alcanzó a ver a Peter, con su sombrero con cuernos y su cola que se movía cual serpiente; entonces Matt recordó su conversación con ese chico y luego lo que Francis le acababa de decir… tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no decirle nada del rey de Espadas… si de esa manera podía retener más tiempo a Francis, no le hubiese importado guardar un secreto tan importante.

-Oye Gilbert, aquí también tenemos otro problema que solucionar- le dijo el Comodín al peliplateado, ambos que habían llegado siguiendo a Alfred y Arthur.

-Todo a su tiempo Peter… todo a su tiempo- le intentó tranquilizar Gilbert al ojiazul que más que calmarse parecía aún más inquieto.

-Y hablando de tiempo- Continuó Gilbert sonriendo maliciosamente –Es hora de ir a ver al Trébol-

-Gilbo… en serio espero que nuestras cabezas sigan pegadas a nuestros cuellos cuando todo esto termine- dijo un temeroso Peter.

-Kesesese, no te preocupes Peter… hemos salido airosos de peores situaciones- le dijo Gilbert restándole importancia al asunto al mismo tiempo que Peter se llevaba una mano a la cara.

-Gilbert ¿Acaso eso quiere decir que ni tú mismo estás seguro de cómo va a reaccionar el rey?- preguntó el otro Comodín.

-Pues… ¿Por qué no mejor vamos a verlo nosotros mismos?- el albino de nuevo sonrió con picardía y saltó hasta la azotea del edificio con Peter tras él, quien aún se mostraba ligeramente angustiado por lo que fuera a pasar.

Tal vez de todos los reyes, el rey Iván era el menos predecible así que no estaban del todo seguros acerca de cómo reaccionaría ante lo que presenciaría a continuación.

Los dos Comodines fueron de techo en techo hasta llegar al hospital en donde el rey de Tréboles estaba. Habiendo llegado se colaron al hospital como si esto fuera un simple juego de niños, después de todo burlar la seguridad de un hospital no era nada para dos picaros que habían sobrevivido todo ese tiempo a base de trampas y engaños.

Sigilosamente las dos criaturas llegaron cerca de la habitación de Iván y Feliks dónde ambos planeaban otra salida a la azotea, esta vez cuidando aún mas que no fueran a ser descubiertos pues Feliks había estado bajo estricta vigilancia desde que lo dejaron salir de aquel horrible cuarto aislado, lo que según en propias palabras del rubio había sido un infierno aunque más soportable gracias a las breves visitas por parte de Iván.

-Iván, te juro que si esos tipos no se largan me voy a convertir en un homicida, ósea me siento así como que súper acosado- se quejó el rubio de ojos verdes apenas abriendo la puerta de su cuarto echando una mirada al fondo del pasillo en donde un par de enfermeros hacían guardia.

-Siento que por mi culpa tengas que pasar por esto- se disculpó Iván con su sonrisa de siempre al mismo tiempo que Feliks cerraba la puerta dando un suspiro.

-Ivancito, obvio esto no lo vas a solucionar con una disculpita cualquiera… esto merece así como que unos zapatos nuevos, y como que no creas que unos zapatos de centro comercial de la "plebe", no, quiero unos Jimmy Choo- le advirtió haciendo sonar aquello como algo completamente serio así que para no hacer enfadar a Feliks, Iván solo asintió con su cabeza intentando reprimir unas cuantas risitas.

El rubio soltó un lánguido suspiro mientras iba a su camia y se dejaba caer en ella con los brazos extendidos mirando al techo.

-Esto es tan aburrido…- dijo arrastrando la voz al mismo tiempo que daba un bostezo pensando en algo divertido en que entretenerse, pero antes de que se le pudiera ocurrir algo, uno de los hombres de blanco abrió la puerta sin llamar. El tipo repasó la mirada por el cuarto hasta detener sus ojos en Feliks que ni siquiera se dignó a mirarlo a pesar de saber que estaba ahí.

-Feliks, visitas- dijo el hombre de mala gana haciendo que el mencionado diera un saltito sentándose en la cama algo sorprendido, al igual que Iván pues nunca en todo el tiempo que llevaba ahí, había visto que Feliks recibiera alguna visita.

-¿Para mí? ¿Quién?- preguntó el rubio.

-No sé, un tipo. Apúrate- le ordenó el hombre saliendo sin dar más explicación dejando a los otros dos pacientes en completo silencio, sobre todo el ojiverde que no sabía que decir.

-¿Joven Feliks?...- llamó Iván notando como el otro se quedaba sentado en la cama pensando para sus adentros, hasta que volteó a ver a Iván con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Es Toris!- dijo emocionado levantándose y caminando hasta Iván.

-Es Toris, lo sé ¡Vino por mí!- dijo emocionado sin evitar dar un par de saltitos de alegría.

-Oh Dios pero seguro me veo así como que súper mal, que vergüenza- decía ahora yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación arreglado su cabello y su simplona playera blanca y pantalones del mismo color.

-Te ves bien- dijo Iván con su sonrisa tranquila e infantil.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó ansioso Feliks

-Claro- respondió el rey viendo como la sonrisa del rubio se ensanchaba y volvía a dar otro par de saltitos poniéndose un par de mechones de cabello tras la oreja, dándola media vuelta caminando hasta la puerta respirando profundo al poner la mano en la perilla, sin embargo se detuvo antes de girarla.

-Ven conmigo- le dijo al rey volteando a verlo.

-Pero…-

-Ósea, no seas melindroso y ven conmigo, como que definitivamente Toris mi amor, tiene que conocer a mi nuevo amigo- dijo Feliks tomándolo por la muñeca para llevarlo consigo mientras que Iván sonreía de manera discreta. ¿Acaso Feliks era una especie de hechicero? El único que tenía la capacidad de robarle una sonrisa sincera, el único que acababa de enseñarle que también la felicidad ajena puede hacerte sentir bien… que también podías sonreír al ver a una persona especial hacerlo y que te podías alegrar por las cosas buenas que le pasaban a otros.

Caminaron por el pasillo, Feliks no soltaba a Iván y el rey podía sentir un ligero temblor por parte del rubio, seguramente por la emoción de ver a la persona que tanto había esperado. A veces también podía ver como su pecho se alzaba y bajaba como si estuviera intentando normalizar su respiración y la sonrisa en su rostro parecía que estaba tatuada pues no se había debilitado en ningún momento.

Finalmente llegaron a la sala de entretenimiento donde algunos otros pacientes recibían a sus visitas, Feliks apresuró su paso y aun emocionado buscó con la mirada a su querido Toris…

-Feliks…- llamó una voz masculina y el rubio volteó al igual que Iván pero al hacerlo… la sonrisa antes imborrable… desapareció.

-Papá…- dijo el ojiverde apretando la muñeca de Iván que vio a un hombre barbado de ojos verdes y cabello rubio algo cano.

Ese hombre de ojeras marcadas, arrugas que surcaban su cara y ojos cansados era el padre de Feliks, el cual ligeramente encorvado, como si estuviera cansado de la propia vida se acercó a su hijo que retrocedió un paso aun agarrado de Iván, como si no quisiera soltarlo por temor a algo.

-Hijo ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó el hombre sin querer insistir, tal vez dándose cuenta de que un abrazo con el muchacho no iba a ser posible.

-¿Cómo quieres que esté cuando me tienes encerrado aquí?- respondió Feliks sin sus muletillas ni su voz afeminada de siempre.

El hombre pareció adolorido por el comentario, incluso sus cejas se curvaron en un gesto de dolor para voltear a ver a Feliks que más bien parecía enojado mientras Iván se mantenía ahí, siendo sostenido por el ojiverde.

-Sabes que es por tu bien- dijo el hombre con la voz ronca.

-Mi bien hubiera sido que me dejaras quedar con Toris ¡Con él estaba bien! Pero no papá, tu reputación es más importante que mi felicidad… no me vengas entonces a decir que te preocupas por mi bien cuando no has hecho otra cosa más que joderme la vida- le espetó Feliks escupiendo rencor en cada palabra soltando esta vez a Iván que se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Aun crees que fue por eso?- preguntó su padre que parecía cada vez más apagado.

-No lo creo… lo sé. Sé que nunca me aceptaste, que preferías negar el hecho de que soy homosexual ¡Mandarme a un psiquiátrico antes que dejarme estar con la persona que amo!- alzó la voz Feliks esta vez acercándose al otro hombre para que viera bien todo su dolor y su furia…

-¿Qué clase de padre le hace tal cosa a su hijo?- le preguntó siseando las palabras viéndolo casi con repugnancia.

-Admito que yo nunca me sentí cómodo con tu sexualidad pero yo no te traje aquí por eso- dijo su padre sintiéndose apuñalado por las palabras y la actitud de Feliks

-Sí, me trajiste para que no pudiera estar con Toris, porque a él lo mandaron lejos a Lituania para que se olvidara de mi ¡Pero eso no va a pasar, él vendrá por mí!- amenazó Feliks.

-No es así… no estás aquí por eso-

-¡Si lo estoy! Odias a Toris tanto como me odias a mí- insistió el ojiverde.

-No…-

-¡Admítelo, acepta que Toris te daba tanto asco como yo te lo doy!-

-No…-

-¡Acéptalo, acéptalo acéptalo!-

-¡No!-

-¿¡Y porque no?!-

-¡Porque Toris no existe!- exclamó por fin su padre con voz profunda que retumbó por todo el lugar y que dejó tanto a Feliks como a Iván helados… el rey que sintió como si su corazón se hubiese detenido por una décima de segundo volteó a ver a Feliks que estaba igual, pasmado… con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

El rubio se quedó callado unos segundos hasta que después desvió la mirada y comenzó a forzar una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que reía de manera fingida.

-Eso no es cierto…- soltó un par de risitas poniéndose detrás de la oreja un mechón de cabello con su mano temblorosa al igual que su voz –Obviamente lo estás inventado- dijo riendo de nuevo en una patética imitación de alguien que parece estar riendo por una mala broma.

-Vamos majestad, este hombre es el único que debería estar aquí, yo no tengo nada que hablar con él- dijo tomando de nuevo al ojivioleta por la muñeca queriendo huir de ahí y de esa situación.

-Recuérdalo bien Feliks… recuerda porque te traje aquí… recuerda todas las veces que te encontré hablando solo en tu habitación, o cuando no hablabas con nadie por teléfono, cuando salías de casa a pasear sin compañía o la vez que quisiste escapar y te encontramos en la estación de autobuses completamente solo. Toris nunca ha existido-

-¡CALLATE!- gritó Feliks entonces a todo pulmón con una par de lágrimas comenzando a escurrir de sus ojos, recordando precisamente el día que los hombres de blanco fueron hasta su casa, cuando a rastras lo sacaron de su habitación a pesar de todo lo que luchó y todo lo que gritó… Toris no lo ayudó…

No importó cuanto gritara en aquel cuarto acolchado al que lo habían mandado a encerrar tras haber mordido, rasguñado y pateado a los enfermeros, Toris no dio señales de vida… ni tampoco cuando lo hacían tragar aquellas pastillas que le hacían ver lo triste de su realidad, su podrida vida solitaria en donde nadie lo aceptaba, dónde estaba más que consciente de que era diferente y que esto lo condenaba a estar solo…

-Toris jamás ha existido… nunca has estado con una persona así- insistió su padre al mismo tiempo que Feliks se llevaba las manos a los oídos.

-¡MENTIROSO!- le gritó Feliks casi desgarrándose la garganta al hacerlo.

E Iván al escucharlo gritar, sintió como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos… al ver ahí a su amigo cubriendo sus oídos con sus ojos tan abiertos y desorbitados, derramando lágrimas sin cesar… era como verlo desmoronarse, sus sonrisas y sarcasmos, su optimismo sin sentido… todo se caía en pedazos junto con aquel llanto descontrolado. Su imagen de Feliks se cuarteaba y se desplomaba entre gritos adoloridos por una locura provocada por la tristeza, por el deseo desesperado de querer ser aceptado y amado… tan parecido al propio Iván.

-Feliks, hijo- llamó su padre acercándose al rubio que le dio una serie de manotazos frenéticos.

-¡No me toques, no me toques!- le gritó aun con su cara empapada en lágrimas alejándose tanto como le fuera posible, casi fuera de si. –No me toques, no quiero que nadie me toque- dijo abrazándose a si mismo corriendo a su habitación mientras que el hombre quería seguirlo sin embargo Iván se lo impidió interponiéndosele.

-Ya hizo suficiente daño- le dijo el rey tratando de mantenerse firme, dedicándole una última mirada a aquel hombre que retomó su expresión agotada al mismo tiempo que Iván iba tras Feliks hasta su habitación.

El ojivioleta abrió la puerta y vio al rubio en el piso, con el calcetín que guardaba toda su colección de píldoras en el suelo, solo unas pocas estaban tiradas, el resto en la mano del ojiverde que se las llevaba todas a la boca tal vez en un arranque de locura. Fue entonces que Iván recordó lo que Feliks le había dicho una vez: _"No las tomes todas o puedes morir"_

En rey reaccionó de inmediato y tomó al muchacho de las muñecas desde atrás, queriéndole quitar las píldoras pero este ya las tenía en la boca así que Iván rodeándole con una mano, usó la otra para obligarlo a escupir, abriéndole la boca a la fuerza.

-¡Escupe eso!- le ordenó forcejando con el rubio que se negaba a toda costa pero que no era más fuerte que Iván así que se vio obligado a hacerlo.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó Feliks aun retorciéndose en medio de los brazos de Iván que lo rodeaban desde atrás inmovilizando sus manos y todo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso de rodillas.

-No te voy a dejar que te mates- le respondió el rey poniendo toda su fuerza escuchando a Feliks llorar a todo pulmón.

-Tú no entiendes Iván, ¿¡De qué me sirve estar vivo si Toris no va a venir por mí?! No quiero seguir aquí ¡Ya no!- gritaba aun con las lágrimas escurriéndole por la cara; lloraba como si quisiera que la voz se le acabara en ello en vez de llamar a alguien que no vendría a rescatarlo de aquella pesadilla.

-¿Y que no estoy yo aquí?- le preguntó Iván hablándole al oído intentando que ese forzado abrazo se convirtiera en un gentil y reconfortante…

-Yo soy real Feliks… yo estoy aquí, solo tienes que mirarme- le decía mientras el otro seguía llorando a lagrima viva sin querer escuchar a Iván, pensando que todo su mundo se volvía obscuro otra vez, aterrorizado del solo pensar que estaría perdido de nuevo en aquella negrura que era el abandono.

-Vamos Feliks, tú no te puedes quebrar… si tú lo haces, si alguien como tú se derrumba, entonces ¿Qué me espera a mí?... Anda, mírame… date cuenta de que estoy aquí- casi le rogaba el rubio sintiendo como el cuerpo de Feliks se debilitaba por el llanto, como dejaba su espalda recargarse poco a poco en el pecho del rey que sentía los temblores del ojiverde, sintiendo a Feliks hipar mientras aun lloraba desconsolado como si nunca fuese a terminar.

No… Feliks no podía quebrarse, él, la persona que le había enseñado la felicidad no podía dejarse vencer porque entonces aquello significaría que la tristeza y la soledad eran más fuertes que la voluntad para ser feliz… no… eso no podía ser.

-Yo soy real…- le susurró de nuevo ahora si abrazando a Feliks que no detenía sus lágrimas, solo percibía el aliento de Iván cerca de su oído…

Se quedaron en el piso, el rey arrullaba al ojiverde que aun daba sollozos y sus ojos le ardían, siendo rodeado por los grandes brazos del rey de Tréboles que jamás pensó que podría dar consuelo a alguien, él gélido rey que intentaba apaciguar el frío congelante de la soledad y poco a poco derretía las caricias heladas de la tristeza.

Y así, Feliks en brazos de Iván se cansó de llorar, sus ojos ya no le respondían, su garganta se había quedado afónica, su cuerpo se cansó y cayó dormido apoyado en el cuerpo de su majestad que lo cuidaba temiendo soltarlo pensando que tal vez vendría la soledad para tragárselo vivo… no, ya no estaban solos.

Iván aferrado a Feliks volteó a ver a la pequeña ventana de su habitación que ahora mostraba la luna llena de aquella noche, y por un momento no pensó en sí mismo, se olvidó de él y le preguntó a la noche ¿Cómo hubiese sido la vida de Feliks en otra vida?... ¿Ese Toris que tanto anhelaba y que su mente le inventó, habría estado ahí para consolarle? Entonces vio las estrellas tilintear, les pidió que ese chico vanidoso, rebelde, brutalmente honesto y alegre encontrara a su Toris, al Toris real… a la persona que lo sacaría de ahí cuando Iván tuviese que regresar a su reino. Lo deseaba con tantas fuerzas que se olvidó por completo de sus propios anhelos.

Al mismo tiempo alguien más miraba esa misma luna, le hacía preguntas a esa noche como si en ese manto negro estuvieran las respuestas existenciales de todos.

El rey Ludwig caminaba a un lado de Feliciano, sus ojos celestes fijos en el astro, cuestionándose sobre aquella conversación que había tenido con el castaño, aquella en la que los verdaderos sentimientos de la Sota fueron confesados por alguien que era su igual. Ludwig aún se preguntaba qué tan cierto podía ser eso, pero tal vez lo que más le atormentaba en ese momento era su propia confusión, su constante nerviosismo y la manera en como había comenzaba a ver a Feliciano…

Por otro lado Feliciano seguía con su camino, emocionado pues esa noche vería a su hermano después de varios días, así que no tardó mucho en divisar la reja del orfanato sin embargo antes de llegar el castaño se detuvo a lo que Ludwig tardó un poco más en detenerse también pues estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos.

-Ah… Ludwig ¿Podrías esperarme aquí?- le pidió algo apenado el muchacho al rey que pareció un poco molesto por la petición.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó el rubio cruzándose de brazos.

-Ve~ porque no quiero que mi hermano te haga alguna grosería- se excusó Feliciano riendo nervioso recordando el último encuentro con su hermano, por lo tanto Ludwig supuso que aquello era razonable, después de todo ese muchacho Lovino no era alguien a quien definieras como "amable".

El rey soltó un suspiro y relajó su semblante.

-Está bien, aquí espero- dijo finalmente recibiendo a cambio un efusivo abrazo por parte de Feliciano que le agradeció rápidamente antes de seguir hasta su típico lugar de encuentro con su hermano el cual ya lo esperaba asomando su cabeza entre los barrotes de la reja.

-¡Feli!- llamó el mayor intentando no alzar demasiado la voz cuando alcanzó a ver a su hermano.

-_Fratello-_

El menor acercó el paso hasta quedar frente a su mellizo y una vez más Lovino intentó ocultar su sonrisa mientras que Feliciano reía como bobo pero feliz de ver a su hermano… hasta que sin querer su mirada se desvió a un lado de Lovino donde había una mochila. El menor volteó a ver al mayor casi pidiéndole una explicación sin tener que decirle nada, lo cual Lovino captó de inmediato.

-_Feli, non ce la faccio più (Feli, ya no aguanto mas)- _le dijo Lovino en su lengua natal intentando acercarse aún más a su consanguíneo que no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en su pecho al escuchar al otro.

-_Escapemonos... Andiamo via, tornare a casa del nonno (Escapemos… vámonos lejos, regresemos a casa del abuelo)- _le dijo clavándole los ojos chocolate en los almendra de Feliciano que realmente no sabía que decir, después de todo ambos habían acordado escapar juntos al cumplir los dieciocho años pero ahora…

-_Va bene (Está bien)- _accedió el muchacho con firmeza haciendo sonreír a Lovino que sacó su mano para acariciarle de manera juguetona el cabello.

Tal vez tendría que escapar de casa también, seguramente llevar a Ludwig con ellos a pesar de los reproches de su hermano, todo mientras este regresaba a su reino… oh Dios, se meterían en tantos problemas pero valdría la pena; podrían luchar contra el mundo entero con tal de volver a estar juntos, justo como debieron haber estado toda su vida pero nunca se los permitieron, ya era justo vivir como hermanos y recuperar todo el tiempo que pasaron lejos el uno del otro.

-_Fratello…_- le llamó Feliciano mientras Lovino tomaba su mochila.

-_Che cosa succede? (¿Qué pasa?)- _preguntó el mayor temiendo que el menor fuera a retractarse.

-_Ce la caveremo, vero? (Estaremos bien ¿Verdad?)-_

-_Certo Veneziano, che andrà tutto bene (Claro Veneciano, estaremos bien)- _le respondió Lovino usando el mismo apodo con el que su abuelo se refería a ellos intentando darle un poco más de seguridad a su hermano que sonrió ligeramente más tranquilo.

Los mellizos se dedicaron una mirada antes de que Lovino terminara de colgar la mochila a la espalda y caminó unos cuantos metros hasta un viejo pero alto árbol que trepó cuidando de no resbalar o pisar alguna rama podrida. El plan era trepar lo más alto para luego saltar a la reja y poder cruzarla… si, ese era el plan hasta que el muchacho dio un mal paso y casi cae, soltando un grito a la hora en que su pie perdió la rama pero sus brazos lograron afianzarse bien al tronco del árbol raspándose las manos y los brazos en el proceso.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Feliciano corriendo hasta donde estaba su hermano intentando volver a subir

-¿Lovino?- preguntó entonces la voz de Antonio que hizo que los chicos palidecieran.

-Lovino ¿qué haces ahí?- preguntó el ojiverde acercándose más al tiempo que el mencionado intentaba trepar más rápido.

Antonio aguzó la mirada y logró ver la mochila en la espalda del muchacho y luego al otro lado de la reja a Feliciano, reparando en lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Lovino baja de ahí!- le ordenó Antonio entonces.

-¡Déjame en paz bastardo, me largo de aquí!- le gritó el adolescente sintiendo de pronto un tirón en su pie.

-Suéltame idiota- espetó el muchacho sacudiendo su pierna sin embargo Antonio ponía más fuerza de la esperada provocando que Lovino no pudiera seguir.

-No voy a dejar que hagas una tontería- respondió el ojiverde casi abrazándose al pie de Lovino arrastrándolo hacia abajo hasta finalmente tirarlo del árbol.

-¡Hermano!- gritó Feliciano al ver a su hermano caer y escuchando el tronar de algunas ramas al quebrarse gracias al peso de Lovino.

-¡Vete!- Le ordenó entonces el mayor a Feliciano que asustado se quedó en su lugar.

-¡Lárgate!- le gritó otra vez y el muchacho le hizo caso huyendo a toda velocidad.

Por otro lado Lovino se levantó aun con su cuerpo magullado enfrentando a Antonio que parecía angustiado.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- le exigió una respuesta ya sin importarle alzar la voz.

-Porque te vas a meter en un problema y Feliciano también. No puedes solo escapar esperando que no haya consecuencias ¿Sabes a todas las personas que puedes afectar por tus imprudencias?- le dijo el otro castaño viendo la mirada furiosa que Lovino le estaba dedicando.

-¡Si lo sé y me importa una mierda! Yo ya no aguanto estar aquí, si fuera por mi todos podrían irse al diablo mientras que yo pueda estar con mi hermano, incluso tú que solo te interesa que tu culo no salga afectado-

-Eso no es cierto, yo me preocupo por ti-

-Antonio, ahórrate ese jodido cuento que no tengo cinco años… ya sé que yo a todo mundo le valgo un carajo- murmuró por ultimo queriendo irse de ahí pero inesperadamente Antonio lo empujó con demasiada fuerza, tanto así que hizo que la espalda de Lovino chocara contra los barrotes de la reja.

-No vuelvas a decir eso- le dijo Antonio mortalmente serio haciendo enfadar a Lovino por el acto anterior.

-¿Qué? ¿Te duele que no me trague tu actuación de tipo bondadoso que se preocupa por el pobre diablo al que nadie quiere? Supéralo, yo ya lo hice- dijo intentando por segunda vez escapar del ojiverde que no se lo permitió empujándolo otra vez esta vez con mucha más fuerza.

-Dios Lovino ¿Es que tú eres idiota?- le preguntó realmente enojado desencajando por completo al adolescente que nunca había escuchado a Antonio insultar.

-¡El idiota eres tú!- le gritó entonces Lovino –Deja de fingir, me estoy enfermando de eso. Créeme, estoy bien consciente de que nadie en este mundo mierda me quiere a excepción de mi hermano y que tú tal vez solo por auto satisfacción te portas bien conmigo aunque tal vez eres como el resto de las personas que ni siquiera me soporta… en serio Antonio, ya basta de tus juegos crueles…- le dijo Lovino enojado enfrentando a Antonio el cual lo puso bruscamente contra la reja.

-¿Juegos crueles? El único cruel aquí eres tu Lovino- el mayor clavó sus ojos verdes en los chóclate del muchacho –Date cuenta…- le dijo casi en una súplica.

-¿De qué? ¿De que me tienes pura lástima?- dijo el chico sonriendo con cinismo, tal vez burlándose de su triste suerte… sin embargo esto hizo enfadar aún más a Antonio quien murmuró un montón de palabrotas en español para luego tomar de la cara a Lovino y plantarle un beso de lleno en los labios.

Era un idiota, un imbécil y un estúpido… eso pensaba Antonio mientras forzaba a Lovino a no separarse de él, sintiendo al chico forcejear con él asustado y sus labios fuertemente cerrados. Por su parte Lovino sentía su cara apresada en las manos del mayor, con ambas bocas pegadas en un intento de beso así que el adolescente estaba completamente confundido con lo que sucedía, por lo tanto, actuando por mero instinto y al darse cuenta de que no podría zafarse del agarre de Antonio, hizo lo primero que se le vino a la vente y le soltó un puñetazo directo en la nariz al otro que al instante se separó con un río de sangre saliéndole de la nariz.

-¡Ouch!- gritó Antonio llevándose la mano a la sangre que goteaba, para luego caer en la realidad… volteó a ver a Lovino que respiraba agitado pegado a la reja y se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer…

-Lovino… yo…- comenzó a decir aun viendo la cara asustada del otro chico y optó por huir, de la manera más cobarde.

¿Ahora qué diablos pasaría?

/

**Chan chan chan capi mas corto pero con mucho amor (denme algo de crédito lo hice en dos días). Lloren con Feliks por favor, la verdad escribir de él fue una delicia, sobre todo escuchando Tearjerker de Korn como diez veces, fue como un pasón de inspiración pura. (Si pueden escucharla la recomiendo)**

**Ahora, aprovecharé este espacio solo para decirles que espero hayan pasado una increíble navidad, se hayan divertido y comido mucho y también para desearles un gran año nuevo, que venga con muchas bendiciones para ustedes y sus familias; por supuesto también espero nos sigamos leyendo un año más.**

**En fin es todo ¡Gracias por leer, comentar, sus felicitaciones por las fiestas y todo! Yo las amo por eso. Nos leemos el siguiente capi. (Yo me voy a descansar, acabo de regresar de vacaciones y llegué justo a terminar el capi para subirlo hoy)**


	11. Cuenta regresiva

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Cuenta regresiva

Antonio corría, con la mano en la nariz intentaba retener la sangre que brotaba por ella, sentía el punzar de su tabique nasal por el dolor sin embargo este no era lo suficientemente fuerte para opacar sus pensamientos ni los insultos que se dedicaba a sí mismo. ¡Idiota! No era otra cosa más que un grandísimo idiota, débil ante sus propias emociones, actuando como si fuera un adolescente sabiendo todo lo que ponía en juego, estando más que consciente del hecho de que podía perder su trabajo, incluso meterse en problemas legales por intentar algo con un menor… pero… si tan solo Lovino no hubiera dicho aquellas cosas, ¡Si el tonto de Lovino no se la pasara despreciándose de esa manera, sobajándose todo el tiempo, comparándose constantemente con Feliciano!... si no se hubiera enamorado de Lovino… si no hubiera tenido el desesperado deseo de hacerle ver que había alguien que dedicaba cada respiro a él.

El castaño cerró fuerte sus ojos, a propósito se apretó la nariz lastimada solo para que el dolor intentara ser más fuerte que los golpes en su pecho. Ahora solo quedaba esperar, rezar para que Lovino no fuera a decir nada, porque estaba más que seguro que ahora lo despreciaba… que idiota fue al perder el poco contacto que tenía con el chico solo por un arranque digno de un chiquillo.

Antonio notó que incluso su ropa tenía gotas de sangre así que se apresuró a ir al baño para al menos intentar limpiarse toda la sangre que ya le escurría por la barbilla y se filtraba por sus dedos hasta que sintió un jalón en su camisa desde atrás que lo hizo voltear esperando por una décima de segundo encontrarse con el muchacho pero no fue así… quien lo llamaba no era otro más que Francis.

-Dios mío ¿Pero qué te ha pasado?- preguntó asustado Francis al ver la sangre quitando a la fuerza la mano de Antonio de su cara para ver mejor.

-Nada… solo tuve un percance- respondió el ojiverde intentando seguir con su camino aunque el de ojos azules no se lo permitió ya que lo tomó por la cara para examinarle bien su nariz que gracias al cielo no estaba rota pero estuvo cerca.

-¿Qué clase de percance debe de tener alguien para terminar con la cara así?- le regañó el rey llevando a Antonio hasta el baño, estando ahí tomó una toalla la cual remojó para limpiar con cuidado la sangre ya seca del otro chico que dudó por unos segundos antes de dejarse vencer por sus propias emociones.

-Fran… soy un idiota- se lamentó entonces Antonio, cosa que en realidad no sorprendió a Francis así que lo dejó hablar.

-Yo no sé que pasó… estaba discutiendo con Lovino y de pronto ya lo estaba besando- dijo realmente como si su cerebro no pudiera procesar todo aquello, confundido por no saber porque diablos fue a reaccionar de esa manera. Francis dio un suspiro siguiendo con su tarea sabiendo que el ojiverde aún no terminaba de desahogarse.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Francis? Creo que ya no puedo arreglar esto, lo he jodido todo… un momento estaba bien, para cuando me doy cuenta lo arruiné, solo me bastó enojarme para tirarlo todo a la mierda- decía el español dejando caer sus hombros y encorvándose con cada palabra.

-Ah… Antonio, no has hecho nada malo, tal vez solo has sucumbido ante tus sentimientos… esos traicioneros que cambian de bando, un día están con tu razón, otro día se van del lado de tu corazón y te hacen hacer tonterías- decía el rey quitando la toalla de la cara de Antonio que justo en ese momento lo miraba con un gesto parecido al asombro.

-¿Qué te sucede, a qué viene esa cara?- preguntó Francis arqueando una ceja sacando de su conmoción al castaño que volvió a erguir su espalda.

-Nada, es solo que me llamaste por mi nombre- el chico dibujó una breve sonrisilla en sus labios –Es la primera vez que lo haces, siempre me dices "jovencito" o "muchacho"-

Tras escuchar esto Francis cayó en la cuenta de aquello, era verdad ¡Le había llamado por su nombre a un simple plebeyo! Aun así, el rey carraspeó tratando de ocultar su misma sorpresa y desvió su mirada fingiendo enjuagar la toalla en el lavamanos.

-No hay nada de raro en ello, pero si gustas puedo seguir llamándote jovencito si estás más cómodo con eso- le dijo evitando mirarlo.

-Nada de eso, me gusta que me digas por mi nombre- respondió Antonio viendo ahora como el rubio volvía a mirarlo mientras recargaba sus manos en el lavamanos.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás con respecto al chiquillo que te dejó así?- inquirió Francis cambiando el tema notando como de nuevo la mueca sonriente de Antonio volvía a desvanecerse con la sola mención de Lovino.

-Pues nada… lo hecho, hecho está… solo me queda ya no acercarme a él- respondió el castaño llevándose una mano a los ojos para que Francis no pudiera ver aquella patética cara suya.

-Bueno, al menos no te quedaste con la tentación de besarlo- dijo el rey tras un largo silencio entre los dos que hizo que el ojiverde soltara una risita amarga.

-En eso tienes razón- y ambos compartieron una especie de sonrisa cómplice, una broma en medio de aquel mal trago que tal vez no sería tan fácil de soportar para Antonio que prefería mil veces quedarse encerrado en ese baño para jamás salir y enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus propias acciones.

Así que los dos se quedaron un rato más ahí, el tiempo suficiente para que Antonio pudiera tomar valor para salir aun con la amenaza de poder encontrarse a Lovino en el camino, pero para su buena suerte no fue así, por lo tanto se despidió de Francis que le recordó su compromiso anterior de llevarlo con Alfred. Antonio le dijo que no se preocupara y se fue del orfanato directo a su casa mientras que Francis solo lo vio irse desde el jardín, regresando al edificio pudo ver la silueta de Lovino que se escabullía de nuevo a los dormitorios tan rápido que parecía estar siendo perseguido por alguien; el muchacho a diferencia de Antonio, llevaba la mano en la boca y una expresión afligida en su rostro, a lo cual Francis no pudo hacer más que soltar un resoplido y negar con la cabeza para seguir con su camino.

Subió las escaleras y se asomó al cuarto en donde Mathew dormía plácidamente, fue ahí cuando sintió un breve remordimiento, preguntándose si el niño llegaría a tomar su regreso a su reino como abandono… esperaba no fuera así, por lo tanto optó por ir a dormir también, mañana le esperaba un encuentro crucial.

La mañana no se hizo esperar y todos comenzaron la rutina de todos los días, excepto tal vez por Lovino que no se había dejado ver en todo ese rato, muchos decían que se había ido a encerrar a la abandonada capilla del orfanato, a otros en realidad ni siquiera les importaba, aunque claro ese no era el caso de Antonio que apenas llegó al orfanato rompió su propia promesa de alejarse del chico y fue a buscarlo a dicha capilla; tal vez porque era el único que de verdad conocía las manías del muchacho y sabía que este siempre que tenía algún problema o preocupación optaba por el refugio que daba la casa de Dios. Pocos conocían ese lado de Lovino, el de católico ferviente que prefería ir al confesionario antes que decirle a alguien más las cosas que le angustiaban.

Por lo tanto no perdió el tiempo y antes de siquiera irse a encontrar con Francis, fue a la capilla, de manera sigilosa asomó su cabeza por las puerta con ventanales de cristales cortados, alcanzó a ver el desgastado Cristo crucificado al pie del altar y un par de velas casi consumidas que en algún momento fueron tan altas como el mismo Antonio, luego… arrodillado en el reclinatorio estaba Lovino, las manos enlazadas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras murmuraba algunas cosas que el ojiverde no alcanzaba a entender. De un momento a otro el jovencito abrió sus ojos y alzó la vista para ver el crucifijo que colgaba frente a él, lo miró por segundos que se convirtieron en minutos, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta por parte de la figura que se mantenía inmóvil.

Antonio decidió no interrumpir así que solo se fue… si, lo mejor era ya no tener ningún tipo de contacto con el joven a menos que este fuera realmente necesario, así debió haber sido desde un principio.

El castaño de ojos verdes le dio la espalda a la capilla y caminó por todo el patio cruzándose con alguno que otro niño que correteaba por ahí y a los cuales esquivaba sin mucho ánimo. Incluso el cuerpo lo sentía tan pesado que el solo caminar le parecía una tarea difícil… tal vez eran consecuencias de la noche anterior, o el hecho de que no había podido dormir ni una hora por todas las cosas que le atormentaban y le taladraban la cabeza, creándose todo tipo de escenarios en donde era brutalmente rechazado por Lovino e incluso señalado como un pervertido por el muchacho… aunque tal vez solo eran exageraciones suyas.

Sin prestar mucha atención a su camino, chocó entonces con Francis que apenas si soltó una queja cuando se dio cuenta que se trataba de Antonio el que como si fuese un cadáver andante soltó una insulsa disculpa.

-Por todos los cielos, te ves peor que anoche- le criticó el rubio examinando las ojeras del castaño, su cabello mas desordenado que de costumbre, la nariz aun lastimada y claro, esa expresión triste que ensombrecía su rostro

-¿Cómo quieres que me vea entonces?- le preguntó Antonio arrastrando su voz que solía ser siempre animada haciendo que Francis diera un chasquido con su lengua.

-Bien, quiero que te veas bien porque no me voy a presentar con Alfred acompañado de un pobre mozo que parece acaban de sacar de la mismísima tumba- le criticó examinándolo con la mirada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Alfred?- preguntó el ojiverde apenas reaccionando al nombre del nuevo amigo (o tal vez mas que amigo) de Arthur.

-Si, recuerda que ayer me dijiste que me llevarías a verlo ¡Es urgente!- dijo Francis irritado por el hecho de que Antonio hubiese olvidado algo tan importante

-Oh… es cierto, perdóname ¿Quieres que vayamos ahora mismo? La verdad no quiero estar aquí hoy, ya le inventaré algún pretexto a la directora- respondió Antonio rascándose la nuca con desgana tratando de evitar ver a Francis pues por un momento pensó que le había dedicado una mirada reprobatoria, seguramente reprendiéndolo por la actitud de ese día.

-Claro, entre más pronto mejor- accedió el rey con más entusiasmo del que el ojiverde esperaba así que asintió con la cabeza y comenzaron a caminar pero apenas dieron un par de pasos vieron al pequeño Mathew acercarse a ellos corriendo, aunque más que correr por estar apresurado para encontrarse con ellos, parecía estar huyendo así que Francis vio quien se encontraba detrás del niño y de nuevo vio a aquel joven matrimonio, la pareja de rostros afables que miraban a Mathew correr, con una sonrisa amable casi empalagosa… o eso pensaba el rey cuando chocó miradas con aquellos dos que lo saludaron con un movimiento de la cabeza y la mujer apenas si levantó su mano, un poco intimidada por la mirada incomoda que el rubio les dedicaba en ese momento.

-Hey Matty, los Williams otra vez vinieron a verte, parece que les agradas- le dijo Antonio intentando parecer alegre frente al niño que solo tomó la mano de Francis y la apretó fuerte viendo con algo parecido al miedo a los tal Williams que se despidieron desde lejos y se fueron; a veces la mujer volteaba su cabeza para dedicarle sonrisitas al chico que parecía querer desaparecer a la hora en que se escondía en la espalda de Francis el cual tenía que hacer su brazo hacía atrás ya que Matt no lo soltaba.

-Ah… bueno…- siguió diciendo Antonio al ver que a Mathew tal vez no le gustaba del todo aquella pareja -¿Nos vamos, Fran?- le preguntó al ojiazul que salió de su ensimismamiento para asentir con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde van?- preguntó entonces Mathew

-Vamos a ver al rey de Espadas- contestó Francis con su sonrisa elegante de siempre.

-¡Yo quiero ir!- dijo el chiquillo jalando un par de veces la mano de Francis que volteó a ver a Antonio el cual de pronto se sintió atacado por los ojos de los otros dos.

-Pero…- quiso discutir el moreno sin embargo el niño se le adelantó.

-¡Vamos Antonio, por favor! Nunca he salido de aquí pero tú puedes pedir permiso yo sé que te dejaran llevarme ¡Anda, anda por favor! Le rogaba Mathew, el que parecía muy decidido a ir a ver al rey quien a pesar de ya conocerlo quería verlo de nuevo… o mejor dicho, quería asegurarse de que Francis no regresara a su reino con aquel otro rey.

Antonio intentaba negarse ante los ruegos y los ojitos de cachorro del niño rubio que comenzaban a convencerlo ya que incluso el mismo Francis le estaba poniendo esos ojos tiernos, que por cierto, no cuadraban nada con él pero el castaño era débil.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Quiten ya esas caras- les dijo después de un rato a lo cual Matt soltó un par de risas y le dio un breve abrazo a Antonio volviendo a tomar de la mano a Francis.

-A… Antonio…- llamó entonces otra persona al ojiverde que al voltear sintió un vacío en el estómago que le devoró los órganos pues se trataba de Lovino.

-Lovino…- apenas dijo en un hilo de voz el muchacho pero apenas fijó sus ojos en los del menor, volteó a otro lado de inmediato –Perdón, llevo prisa- dijo después comenzando a caminar tan rápido como pudo, casi corriendo para ser seguido por Mathew y luego por Francis que no dijo nada al respecto solo dejó al jovencito ahí que abrió la boca como si intentara decir algo para detener a Antonio, sin embargo guardó silencio con el ceño fruncido viendo al otro irse.

-Así que escapas- comentó Francis cuando se dirigían a la oficina de la directora para pedir permiso de llevar a Mathew con ellos.

-No escapo, solo mantengo una distancia prudente- contestó Antonio mientras que Francis volvía a quedarse callado al mismo tiempo que Mathew pasaba su mirada de un adulto a otro sin entender de que hablaban y la verdad es que tampoco se le antojaba saberlo.

Caminaron en un incómodo ambiente hasta la oficina de la directora en donde la pobre mujer también fue víctima de los ojos letales de cachorrito de Mathew y tal vez un poco de la palabrería elegante de Francis, así que sin más remedio terminó dando los permisos pero fijando una hora para que todos regresaran y claro que aquello quedara solo entre ellos ya que si el resto de los niños se enteraba de que Mathew había tenido permiso de salir, tendría que hacer lo mismo con el resto.

Salieron del orfanato y tanto Mathew como Francis parecían emocionados por ver las cosas que había fuera de las paredes del orfanato. Los tres caminaban por las calles, Antonio se mantenía cabizbajo y de vez en cuando se forzaba a sonreír para hacerle creer a Mathew que estaba bien, cosa que por supuesto el chiquillo no le creía y estaba a punto de preguntarle que tenía hasta que vieron la fachada de la librería de la que Arthur era el propietario; alcanzaron a leer el anuncio que rezaba "Abierto" colgando en el cristal de la puerta y entraron escuchando la campanilla anunciando su llegada.

-Buenos días- dijo la voz de Arthur que estaba tras un estante y que apenas asomó su cabeza viendo a Antonio acompañado de Matt y otro tipo que no conocía.

-Artie, otra vez vengo a molestarte- dijo Antonio acercándose al rubio para darle su acostumbrado abrazo de oso que a regañadientes el otro ojiverde aceptó.

-Si, ya me di cuenta- dijo Arthur separándose del castaño mientras se agachaba un poco para recibir a Matt que caminaba hacia él para saludarlo también.

-¿Y? ¿Ahora que se te ofrece?- le preguntó viendo a Francis el cual parecía estar recorriendo todo el lugar con una nada discreta mueca de desagrado, pasando su dedo índice por las estanterías percatándose de la cantidad de polvo en ellas.

-A mi nada, mi amigo Fran es el que necesita algo- dijo Antonio ahora introduciendo a Francis que caminó hasta Arthur, al cual miró con un gesto altivo sin embargo antes de poder presentarse como era debido se escucharon algunos pasos apresurados venir desde la trastienda.

-Arthur ¿Dónde pongo estos?- preguntó Alfred cargando un par de libros llegando al lugar donde estaban los demás deteniéndose apenas reconoció a Francis ahí.

Los dos reyes se quedaron viendo por algunos segundos boquiabiertos

-Francis- pronunció de manera dudosa el de lentes

-Alfred- dijo en respuesta Francis con el mismo temor que el otro chico

Dejaron pasar otro segundos, examinándose el uno al otro antes de correr a darse un abrazo acompañado de algunas risas de alivio.

-Oh Alfred, nunca pensé que me alegraría verte- se sinceró de manera cruel Francis separándose un poco del muchacho palpándole la cara asegurándose de que fuera el mismo rey de Espadas para luego darle un beso en cada mejilla, demasiado feliz de verle.

-Francis, ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¡Que gusto de verte!- decía de manera atropellada el otro ojiazul volviendo a abrazar a Francis después de que este terminó de besarlo y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Arthur que no entendía que diablos pasaba ni quien era ese tipo que tan confianzudamente se le enredaba a Alfred; carraspeó sonoramente con toda la intención de interrumpir el momento y llamar la atención de los otros dos que ya estaban muy metidos en su reencuentro olvidándose de que había más presentes.

-Oh cierto, Francis, ven aquí y déjame presentarte a Arthur. Arthur, este es Francis…-

-El rey de Diamantes- agregó el rubio interrumpiendo al otro muchacho extendiendo su mano esperando que el ojiverde la besara, en cambio, Arthur tomó su mano solo para darle un apretón.

-Así que otro rey… ¿Eres parte de una comunidad que juega rol o algo así?- le preguntó al ojiazul.

-Disculpa, no entiendo a qué te refieres- respondió el ojiazul algo confundido.

-No le hagas mucho caso, a veces dice cosas extrañas- dijo Alfred ganándose por ello un golpecito en el brazo por parte de Arthur.

-Ya veo- dijo Francis viendo con algo de desdén al ojiverde que no dejaba de dedicarle gestos de molestia, así que optó por pasarle un brazo por el hombro a Alfred alejándolo un poco de Arthur.

-Ven Alfred, hay algo privado que tengo que hablar contigo- le dijo caminando con el chico dejando a los demás atrás, incluido a Matt que parecía querer enterarse de todo pero anotnio no se lo permitió con la excusa de que aquella era una conversación "de grandes".

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el ingenuo Alfred al mayor de todos los reyes que miraba de reojo a los demás que parecían estar sumergidos en otra conversación.

-¿Quién es ese Arthur? ¿Es tu reina? Recuerdo que ese es su nombre- le cuestionó Francis al otro que sonrió intentando tranquilizarle.

-Para nada, solo es una casualidad que se llamen igual… Arthur no es mi reina…- dijo con un deje de tristeza al dedicarle una mirada fugaz al ojiverde que conversaba con Mathew alegremente.

-Enfócate Alfred, nosotros no somos de aquí y tenemos un reino al que regresar…- le recordó Francis.

-Eso lo sé bien- respondió Alfred un poco molesto por el tono con el que el otro le estaba hablando.

-Pues no lo parece…- agregó para luego soltar un suspiro tratando de relajar tanto su semblante como el tono de su voz así que se cruzó de brazos antes de hablar.

-En fin, por ahora nuestra prioridad es encontrar a Iván y Ludwig. Por lo que sé, la Sota de Corazones también está aquí y por ende Ludwig debe estar con él, solo quedaría encontrar a Iván y atrapar a esos Comodines cínicos, uno de ellos incluso se ha paseado enfrente de mis narices… el muy rufián- masculló por último el ojiazul entre dientes mientras que el rey de Espadas decidió no comentar el hecho de que uno de los Comodines también había hecho una aparición ante él y no había hecho nada al respecto.

-Entonces…- comenzó a decir Alfred

-Habiéndolos encontrado podremos volver- terminó la frase el otro rey escudriñando al de lentes que por segunda vez miró de reojo a Arthur que parecía estar discutiendo con Antonio. Ahora justo en ese momento, la separación le parecía tan inminente que por un momento quiso escapar de ahí, llevarse a Arthur y correr lejos para que los otros reyes ni los Comodines pudieran encontrarlos jamás… pero era el legítimo Rey de Espadas, el que su misma piel le recordaba su deber y su razón de existir, algo así solo podía hacerlo en sus sueños.

-Fran, lamento interrumpir pero recuerda que no podemos tardarnos mucho- interrumpió entonces Antonio un poco nervioso al ver que ambos reyes parecían estar en medio de una muy seria discusión.

-Espera un momento- le ordenó Francis tajantemente retomando su atención a Alfred –Estaremos en contacto Alfred, si logras encontrar a alguien tienes que decírmelo de inmediato… no esperes a que esto se haga más grande y después no puedas ver bien cuál es tu verdadero lugar- le advirtió, lo último tal vez refiriéndose a sus sentimientos con respecto a Arthur.

Francis siempre había tenido esa extraña habilidad de descifrar a las personas, logró hacerlo con Elizabetha y Roderich, con Feliciano, con Antonio y Lovino y ahora mismo lo hacía con Alfred; nada se le escapaba al rey de Diamantes, el que irónicamente no se había percatado de su propio dilema, aunque el suyo no era necesariamente romántico.

-Fran, la hora…- le recordó Antonio poniendo su dedo índice sobre su muñeca haciendo ademán de señalar un reloj imaginario, a lo cual el rubio dio un ligero gruñido regresando con ellos caminando elegantemente echando su melena rubia detrás de su hombro.

-Entonces Alfred ya sabes que hacer- dijo por ultimo viendo al otro asentir con la cabeza con desgana.

-Entonces estaremos en contacto- dijo finalmente ahora dirigiéndose a Arthur que seguía con la misma expresión de desagrado en el rostro. –Arthur, fue un placer conocerte- dijo sin mucha sinceridad y que obviamente el mismo Arthur no le creyó.

-Igualmente- solo se limitó a decir dedicándose ambos miradas desdeñosas.

-Bueno, es hora de que nosotros nos vayamos, hasta luego Artie- dijo Antonio despidiéndose al mismo tiempo que Mathew hacia lo mismo y tomaba después la mano de Francis, cosa que Alfred se sorprendió de ver ya que Francis jamás en su vida tocaba a alguien que no fuera de su misma clase social, así que verlo estrechando la mano de un simple huérfano era algo realmente insólito, aunque decidió no decir nada al respecto.

Los tres salieron de la librería, la campanilla sonó otra vez esta vez, por su salida.

-¿Y? ¿Quién es ese _Francis_?- preguntó Arthur con un tonito indiscreto de enfado en la voz, sin embargo Alfred no le contestó y solo fue hasta la puerta viendo como los demás ya iban por la esquina así que volteó el letrero de la puerta dejando a la vista el lado que decía "Cerrado", volvió a acercarse a Arthur y sin pronunciar palabra le pasó una mano por la cintura y lo besó a pesar de que el ojiverde pusiera algo de resistencia, que no duró mucho.

-Respóndeme ¿Quién es Francis?- volvió a preguntar Arthur separando un poco a Alfred, sabiendo que se estaba comportando como una novia celosa pero no lo podía evitar, un momento Alfred no conoce a nadie y de pronto, aparece un tipo que lo abraza y todo…

-Te lo dijo, es el rey de Diamantes- respondió Alfred retomando el beso que Arthur se vio obligado a corresponder otra vez.

-No me refiero a eso…- le discutió el ojiverde aunque Alfred ya no le hacía caso ya que volvió a apresar su boca, pegando su cuerpo aún más al de Arthur que soltó un suspiro ahogándolo en la boca del menor. En serio odiaba a Alfred.

Arthur perdió su batalla contra la boca de Alfred, pero no contaba con el hecho de que ese beso ya no era como uno de esos juguetones que se daban a veces cuando nadie los veía, los que se daban de buenas noches o los que nacían por las mañanas mientras preparaban el desayuno… ese beso era tan diferente, era uno que pedía por mas y Arthur sintió miedo por eso ¿qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a llegar con Alfred?

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban camino a la trastienda, en medio de tropezones pero sin despegarse, abrieron la puerta y Alfred la cerró con una patada. Mientras que sus manos habían tomado voluntad propia y recorrían el cuerpo entero de Arthur al que se le estaban nublando los pensamientos, sobre todo cuando su boca pasó de los labios de Alfred a su cuello, cosa que sorprendió un poco al chico, sobretodo en el momento en que el ojiverde empezó a desabotonarle la camisa y el contacto se volvía más salvaje.

-¿Qu… qué haces?- preguntó nervioso Alfred cuando sintió los dedos de Arthur bajando de su pecho hasta su pantalón y sin ningún recato se metían en ellos haciendo que este doblara un poco su cuerpo y soltara un gemido al mismo tiempo que su cara se pintaba de mil colores.

Justo en ese instante Arthur supo hasta donde llegaría. Al diablo la diferencia de edad, al diablo que estuvieran en su propio negocio, al diablo la vida de Alfred narrada como un cuento de hadas… al diablo con todo…

Y jaló al rey hasta la mesa, besándolo como si no hubiese mañana, queriéndole arrancar la ropa, queriendo ver ese tatuaje endemoniadamente sexy que lucía en su costado, quería a Alfred, todo de él.

-Arthur espera- le pidió entonces el ojiazul en medio de su respiración acelerada

-¿Qué?- preguntó ansioso Arthur casi deshaciéndose de la estorbosa camisa.

-Tú corazón ¿Está bien? Está latiendo muy rápido- preguntó tan preocupado Alfred que Arthur no pudo evitar plantarle otro beso en los labios. Claro que latía rápido, todo por culpa de ese chiquillo ingenuo con complejo de héroe al que sentía conocerlo de tantos años.

De la mesa pasaron al suelo y Alfred temeroso y apenado hacía lo que Arthur le decía, desde quitarle la ropa, besarlo en los lugares que le indicaba, acariciarlo, ser parte de él. Y Arthur por otro lado sentía derretirse por los gestos tímidos de Alfred, sus constantes preguntas de "¿estás bien?" cuando se le escapaba algún gemido placentero; la manera en que a veces su cuerpo temblaba y como se movía torpemente… su corazón latirle con tanta fuerza que lo sentía retumbar en su pecho… la marca de la pica negra que estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de sudor y que no se resistió a dibujar con su dedo índice mientras era tomado por el ojiazul. Repasando cada línea y detalle, sintiendo ese hormigueo multiplicado por cien, y por un segundo… por un instante…

-_Majestad…-_ susurró sin darse cuenta, como si alguien más le hubiese robado su voz y sus pensamientos, usurpado su lugar tan solo para pronunciar aquella palabra que Alfred pensó haber imaginado escuchar y que por un momento lo transportaron a su cama en su palacio; con su vista borrosa casi pudo ver las cortinas de brocados colgando del dosel de la cama y bajo su cuerpo al mismo Arthur, hasta que en el clímax regresó a la realidad con Arthur aún bajo él, enterrando sus uñas en su espalda que fue lo que lo hizo volver junto con esa inexplicable sensación placentera en su vientre bajo que subió hasta su garganta en el momento justo en que se vino.

-Eso fue… increíble…- dijo Alfred aun tratando de normalizar su respiración tras haber terminado, acostado en el piso viendo al techo mientras Arthur sonreía satisfecho por haberle dado una buena "primera vez" al rey.

El ojiazul se recostó de costado, aun tirado en el piso desnudo con Arthur a su lado el cual le sonrió con algo de coquetería. El rey repasó con su mirada todas las facciones de Arthur, junto con sus ojos verdes tan grandes que parecía en cualquier momento podrían atravesarlo y ver en sus pensamientos; su cabello rubio siempre desordenado, rebelde como en algún momento el mismo Arthur fue, sus mejillas paliduchas apenas sonrosadas y sus labios que le sonreían… una vez más sopesó la idea de escapar, pero en lugar de ello atrapó a Arthur en sus brazos.

-Oh Arthur, te quiero tanto- dijo de pronto como si su garganta le hubiese obligado a soltar aquellas palabras mientras Arthur solo rió levemente posando su mano de nuevo en el costado del ojiazul.

-Pareces un niño- le bromeó Arthur sintiendo la textura de la pica negra.

-No soy un niño- reprochó Alfred sin soltarlo.

-De eso ya me di cuenta- dijo en un doble sentido el ojiverde acurrucándose en el pecho de Alfred para mantener la cercanía, percibiendo el aroma natural de su majestad que jugaba con el cabello del mayor.

-Arthur… no me quiero ir de aquí…- dijo entonces melancólico.

-Pues no te vayas- contestó sin más el otro rubio.

-Pero tendré que hacerlo… si encontramos al rey de Tréboles y al rey de Corazones, también a los Comodines… tendré que irme- le dijo sin embargo Arthur no tomó en serio esas palabras que consideró parte de las fantasías de Alfred así que no le dijo nada y se quedó ahí abrazándolo dejando las yemas de sus dedos recorrer el tatuaje en la piel de su amante.

-_Ojalá nunca los encontremos…-_ pensó el joven rey para sus adentros cerrando sus ojos disfrutando de la respiración cálida de Arthur chocando en su pecho.

Al mismo tiempo pero en otro lugar, Iván hacía algo parecido, sentía una respiración en su pecho mientras sus dedos jugaban con los mechones rubios de alguien más, aunque diferencia de Alfred y Arthur él no estaba desnudo, tampoco Feliks…

Los dos estaban en la cama del rey cobijados hasta la cintura a pesar de que fuera medio día, Feliks estaba casi aferrado a Iván, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos, sus ojos cerrados y bien acurrucado mientras que Iván dejaba sus dedos deslizar por las largas hebras doradas del otro. Habían pasado así toda la noche tras el repentino ataque de Feliks que finalmente tuvo que ser llevado hasta la cama por Iván y ahí se había quedado, pegado a él sin intenciones de moverse.

Iván intentó cambiar su posición pues le dolía un poco la espalda pero apenas se giró Feliks apretó su agarre.

-Quédate así- le ordenó sin siquiera abrir sus ojos, la voz se le escuchaba algo ronca y no había ni pisca de emoción en ella por lo tanto Iván no discutió y se mantuvo en su mismo lugar, mirando la piel enrojecida bajo los ojos de Feliks que volvía relajar sus brazos.

Pasó una hora entera en la que el dolor de espalda de Iván se intensificó y en la que Feliks no dio señales de querer moverse, pero repentinamente, sin previo aviso el rubio se incorporó, con su cabello hecho un desastre y su rostro apagado se quitó los cobertores de encima y salió de la cama.

-Vamos a la azotea- anunció sin más, saliendo del cuarto seguido por Iván que por un momento se sintió como algún sirviente siguiendo las órdenes de su amo, pero lo hacía por Feliks, solo quería saber cómo se encontraba… aunque era más que obvio que no estaba del todo bien.

Siguieron el camino acostumbrado a la azotea, subieron las escalera, abrieron la puerta y fueron recibidos por el inmenso cielo azul de aquella tarde y las nubes esponjosas que acompañaban el paisaje… paisaje que por cierto le interesaba un bledo a Feliks el cual fue hasta los barrotes que resguardaban el techo y de sus pantalones blancos sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno con su boca y luego sacó el encendedor para prender el cigarro al que le dio una larga calada antes de sacar el humo, mirando a la nada en completo silencio al mismo tiempo que Iván tomaba asiento en el suelo viendo la pequeña espalda de Feliks que le pareció más frágil que nunca.

El silencio por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, se volvió insoportable, solo se escuchaba algún sonido cuando Feliks sacaba el humo de su tercer cigarrillo, sus ojos no se habían despegado de cualquiera que fuera el lugar a donde estaba mirando.

-Joven Feliks- llamó entonces Iván con sus sonrisilla infantil de siempre haciendo voltear al otro que lo miró con sus ojos enrojecidos y una mueca seria que parecía tan ajena al rubio.

-Ven aquí- le pidió el ojivioleta y Feliks sin decir nada, arrastró sus pies hasta quedar a un lado del rey, tomando asiento llevándose de nuevo el cigarrillo a los labios.

Iván desenredó su kilométrica bufanda y la mitad la puso alrededor del cuello de Feliks que no esperaba sentir la textura de la tela tibia en su cuello, así que volteo a ver al rey algo intrigado pero aun sin decir nada.

-Así ya no hace tanto frío- dijo Iván sonriéndole inocentemente y Feliks estaba a punto de decirle que ni siquiera hacía frío, era un día realmente cálido… pero entonces recordó las palabras que Iván alguna vez le dijo: _La soledad es fría…_

-Cierto… ya no hace tanto frío…- coincidió el rubio segundos después de silencio quitándose el tabaco de la boca dejándolo a un lado, alzando un poco la bufanda para ocultar su boca y parte de su nariz.

Iván amplió su sonrisa ante esto y ladeó su cabeza dejándola recargar en la del ojiverde un momento pues este no puso resistencia.

-Feliks, cuando te conocí me dijiste que esperabas por tu príncipe…- comenzó a decir Iván a lo que el mencionado sintió una terrible punzada de dolor en su pecho pero que ignoró cuando Iván pasó de recargar su cabeza en la suya y pegó su frente a la del ojiverde.

-¿Qué te parece si mejor le das la bienvenida a un rey?- le propuso clavándole sus ojos violáceos al otro que con la mitad de su rostro cubierto por la bufanda movió su cabeza para mirar hacia enfrente.

-No- contestó el muchacho con su voz ligeramente opacada por la bufanda descolocando a Iván que definitivamente no esperaba una respuesta así. Feliks volvió a mirarlo, esta vez era él quien clavaba sus esmeraldas en Iván, se hizo un poco hacia abajo la prenda para poder hablar bien y en su rostro aun se dibujaba esa expresión austera.

-Ya no quiero príncipes ni reyes… quiero a alguien real- dijo finalmente al mismo tiempo que sus cejas se curveaban dándole una imagen de tristeza pura.

El rubio dobló sus piernas, abrazó sus rodillas escondiendo su cara en ellas.

-Quiero a alguien que sea de verdad… Iván… quiero a una persona que exista, pero ya no sé, no sé quién es real y quién no. Si supieras como es que tu propia mente te engañe de manera tan cruel y te ponga ilusiones tan palpables, que todo el tiempo te esté diciendo que ahí está… que lo que tienes frente a tus ojos es verdadero y te convence de tal forma que incluso puedes sentir a esa persona, y escucharla… es tan horrible, oír su voz en tu cabeza todo el tiempo y a veces percibir su piel… y hay un punto en que ya no sabes que es lo que debes creer, de un momento a otro las mentiras ya no lo son más y yo no quiero eso… yo no quiero seguir así, no quiero volver a ver a Toris y caer ante mi propia locura… quiero a alguien real- repitió finalmente pasando de abrazar sus rodillas a cubrir su cabeza sollozando quedamente pero apenas empezó a dejar escapar algunas lágrimas sintió como Iván se le iba encima tirándolo.

Feliks se quedó algo perplejo al verse a sí mismo en el piso con Iván sobre él aun con cada extremo de la larga bufanda enredada en el cuello de cada quien, Iván le sonrió con una malicia que no le había visto desde el primer día en que se conocieron, pero en vez de que Iván lo fuese a amenazar, el ojivioleta comenzó a pellizcarle las mejillas con tal fuerza que le hicieron soltar uno de sus típicos grititos de niña.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Déjame en paz!- le gritaba cerrando los ojos por el dolor de sentir los dedos del rey apretando sus cachetes haciendo que su piel pasara de rojiza a un poco amoratada al mismo tiempo que Feliks intentaba quitárselo de encima dándole débiles manotazos.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó Iván sin detenerse a pesar de que el otro moviera sus cabeza e intentara luchar.

-¡Mierda, claro que me duele!- le gritó en respuesta Feliks soltando lagrimitas esta vez por el dolor en sus mejillas hasta que finalmente Iván lo soltó sonriéndole como si solo hubiera estado haciendo alguna jugarreta de infante.

-Ese dolor es real, y la persona que tienes enfrente tuyo también real, de eso puedes estar bien seguro y si necesitas confirmarlo solo tienes que decírmelo, con gusto te pellizco otra vez- le dijo Iván sin quitársele de encima. La bufanda aún se mantenía en su cuello como en el de Feliks dándoles una romántica imagen de dos personas enlazadas.

Fue ahí, sintiendo el dolor punzante de sus mejillas que Feliks pensó que de nada servía seguir esperando a alguien al que todos le decían una invención pero su mente le decía era real, que era una pérdida de tiempo hacerle caso a esa voz en su cabeza que le insistía seguir esperando cuando ahí más que tener a un autoproclamado rey, tenía a un amigo… uno de verdad.

-Iván…- le llamó Feliks queriendo sonreír posando sus manos gentilmente en el rostro del rey que sintió la agradable caricia que lo reconfortó al darse cuenta de que por primera vez en toda su vida había hecho algo bueno por alguien, no lastimó (bueno… los pellizcos no contaba), no hirió ni hizo infeliz a nadie… sin embargo este pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando el mismo Feliks le regresó la agresión anterior y comenzó a pellizcarle los cachetes con la misma fuerza.

-¡No tenías que lastimarme mi hermoso rostro para decirme eso!- le espetó el rubio escuchando los quejidos de Iván que se echó para atrás pero el ojiverde no lo soltaba.

-Ósea, mi cara Ivancito, eres un bastardo cruel- le gritaba mientras Iván intentaba separarse.

A pesar de que Feliks estuviera riendo justo en ese momento, Iván sabía que no estaba del todo bien, que aún le dolía, que sus corazón todavía estaba roto… pero Feliks era ese tipo de persona que el mismo rey de Tréboles siempre quiso ser, ese que sabía ocultar bien sus cuarteaduras hasta que estas lentamente desaparecieran, el que sonreía no porque su mundo se le fuera a caer en pedazos sino porque era una muestra de fortaleza ante la adversidad.

El rubio siguió atosigando a Iván un rato más y lo que había comenzado como una pequeña venganza ahora se había convertido en una lucha entre los dos, aunque en realidad no era más que un juego bobo entre ambos hasta que finalmente se cansaron de tantos pellizcos y terminaron con las mejillas y los brazos hinchados y amoratados.

-Ouch… eres un salvaje Iván- se quejó el rubio masajeando sus mejillas con un gesto de dolor. Iván no contestó y solo sintió un peso menos sobre él al ver que Feliks se encontraba un poco mejor a pesar de que solo fuera una actuación de este, su manera de mantenerse fuerte.

-Joven Feliks… por favor considera mi invitación- dijo entonces el rey que no le daba importancia a su cara de la que ya comenzaban a marcársele los moretones.

-¿Cuál invitación?- inquirió Feliks arreglando su cabello que seguramente era un horrible desastre.

-La de ir a mi reino, cuando logremos salir de aquí- dijo hablando en plural, ya no más en singular. Feliks lo miró y dibujó una sonrisa triste en su rostro, desvió su mirada al cielo pensando en un montón de cosas que tal vez el rey nunca podría entender. El rubio soltó un suspiro sin dejar de ver hacia arriba.

-Tal vez…- tan solo contestó y todo volvió al silencio acostumbrado que solían compartir, sin notar la presencia de cierta enfermera que los miraba desde un resquicio en la puerta.

Emma se sonrió ligeramente antes de cerrar con total sigilo la puerta, desde la noche anterior había estado muerta de la preocupación por Feliks, no lo había visto ponerse así desde el día en que lo habían ingresado al hospital y la verdad era que le rompía el corazón ver a uno de sus buenos amigos en tal estado sin embargo ahora podía estar más tranquila sabiendo que había alguien que podía calmar al chico al que le daban ese tipo de ataques cada vez que alguien le decía que su amado Toris no era real… ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba, aunque en ocasiones anteriores no había reaccionado de tal manera; a veces el resto de los psiquiatras se preguntaban si el chico necesitaba medicamentos mas fuertes… obviamente no sabían que ni siquiera tomaba los ya recetados.

La rubia bajó las escaleras y llegó hasta el pasillo en donde una de sus compañeras la interceptó fulminándola con una mirada casi asesina.

-Emma, hoy es tú día de descanso ¿qué diablos haces aquí?- le regañó la otra enfermera a la chica que solo atinó a reír de manera nerviosa y desviando la mirada.

-Ah… pues yo… quería asegurarme de que Feliks estuviera bien- dijo soltando algunas risitas apenadas.

-Bueno, ya has visto que está bien, ahora largo llevas dos guardias nocturnas seguidas y necesitas dormir- Emma se disculpó ante esto y más a la fuerza que por voluntad propia fue por sus cosas no sin antes pedirle a su compañera que le informara de inmediato si había algún incidente con Feliks a lo cual su compañera en medio de varios empujones le juró que lo haría.

Emma dio una última mirada a la azotea del edifico donde seguramente el rey y el muchacho aun estarían hablando boberias o tal vez pensando en silencio, sacudió su cabeza quitándose todas sus paranoias y preocupaciones para ir a casa pues de un momento a otro sintió de lleno el cansancio acumulado de dos días en vela. La muchacha se puso sus audífonos en los oídos para escuchar la música de su iPod mientras caminaba, cantando alguna canción apenas moviendo sus labios hasta el momento en que vio a cierto joven que vestía de negro, usando la capucha de la sudadera sobre la cabeza a pesar del agradable calor que hacía ese día, pero algunos mechones plateados se dejaron ver entre la prenda y Emma solo conocía a una persona con esa peculiar característica.

-¡Gilbert!- Llamó entonces quitándose un audífono y alzando su mano para que el ojirrojo la viera acercándose rápidamente.

-Hola- saludó el mencionado con su sonrisa vanidosa de siempre.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Hace milenios que no te veo, ya casi no sales con Antonio ¿Acaso te conseguiste una novia?- le bromeó la chica dándole ligeros golpecitos con el codo en las costillas al otro.

-Claro que no, es solo que he estado ocupado, alguien tan awesome como yo no puede pasarse el rato holgazaneando- dijo el albino dándose aires de grandeza que no convencieron a la muchacha.

-Si claro, lo dice el que no ha podido encontrar trabajo en casi tres meses. Ponte a hacer algo Bielshmith, el Estado no te va a mantener por siempre- dijo la ojiverde

-Por cierto ¿Para dónde vas?- le preguntó ella dándose cuenta de que aquel rumbo no era uno que Gilbert acostumbrara a merodear.

-Voy a ver a unos conocidos… kesesese- respondió Gilbert en tono sospechoso, o al menos a Emma le pareció sospechoso así que no quiso preguntar más.

-Bueno, entonces nos veremos luego ¡Hay que salir de copas una noche! Ya nos hace falta. Nos vemos- la chica se despidió con un breve abrazo y un rápido beso en la mejilla del otro que la vio alejarse; estando lo suficientemente lejos, Gilbert se pasó una mano por la cabeza despeinando su cabello cuidando de no dejar caer la capucha de la sudadera para que sus cuernos que lo identificaban como Comodín no quedaran a la vista.

Eso había estado cerca, no conocía a la muchacha pero al parecer ella si conocía al Gilbert de ese mundo, había sido una suerte que solo tuvieran una charla tan casual, pero ahora tenía que ir a lo que de verdad le incumbía.

El peliplata esta vez decidió ir a la casa de Feliciano como la gente normal: caminando. Nada de estar de tejado en tejado, a veces usar sus piernas para ir por las calles no era tan malo, incluso daba la impresión de ser un ciudadano tan común y corriente que nadie imaginaría que en realidad era una criatura con habilidades sobrenaturales casi extinta y que estaba en la mira de los dirigentes de cuatro reinos que sostenían una nación entera, le gustaba esa sensación de normalidad de la nunca podía gozar en el mundo al que realmente pertenecía.

Tardó casi media hora antes de poder alcanzar a divisar la fachada de la casa de Feliciano y esta vez sí tuvo que hacer uso de sus cualidades de Comodín para poder trepar hasta la ventana que daba vista a la habitación del muchacho castaño, así que llegando hasta ahí vio al jovencito echo un ovillo en su cama enredado con una sábana cubriendo hasta su cabeza y justo ahí entraba el rey de Corazones… cosa que no agradó mucho al Comodín.

-Feliciano tienes que comer algo, llevas así desde ayer en la noche- le dijo el rey a Feliciano que aun tirado en su cama protegido por sus sábanas soltaba ligeros sollozos.

Haciendo un reencuento de la noche anterior, podría decirse que tras haber sido obligado a huir por su hermano, Feliciano corrió tan rápido como no lo hacía desde que era un niño y solía ser molestado por otros chicos; apenas llegó al lugar donde Ludwig lo esperaba, lo tomó por la muñeca y lo obligo a correr sin darle explicación alguna hasta llegar a casa en donde el chico se desplomó en el piso y entre su falta de aire y el repentino llanto le dijo a Ludwig que habían logrado atrapar a su hermano, estaba tan alterado que casi comenzó a gritar que ya jamás volvería a verlo y que otra vez serían separados para no volverse a ver nunca más.

A Ludwig le costó casi una hora entera tratar de tranquilizar a Feliciano que sin dejar de llorar accedió a ir hasta su habitación e intentar dormir para pensar con la cabeza fría al día siguiente… sin embargo el día siguiente llegó, pero no la tranquilidad de Feliciano que se la pasó llorando toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana.

-Ve~ Ludwig… es que tú no entiendes… si Antonio le dice algo a alguien seguro que mandan a mi hermano a otro lugar y ya no podré verlo más- decía haciéndole un huequito a Ludwig en la cama para que este se sentara a su lado.

-¿Por qué hacen eso Lud? ¿Por qué nos quieren separar si no le hacemos daño a nadie?- preguntaba limpiándose las lágrimas con la sabana.

Ludwig tan solo se mantenía en su lugar sin saber muy bien que contestarle al chico, después de todo él jamás podría entender por lo que estaba pasando pues el rey no tenía familia… cuando fue separado de esta apenas era un bebé sin consciencia de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Creció sin algún tipo de lazo familiar así que no entendía.

-Se supone los hermanos deben estar juntos, entonces porque insisten en alejarnos. Todos me dicen que Lovino es una mala influencia para mí pero ellos no entienden, no saben… no nos conocen- decía enterrándose de nuevo en la cama cubriéndose con las mantas y el rey mirando esa triste escena, escuchando esa última frase "_no nos conocen…"_ recordó a su Sota, al otro Feliciano que seguramente también había tenido que ser separado de su hermano (si es que tenía uno) cuando tomó el puesto de Sota.

Olvidando por un momento al chico frente a él se sumergió en pensamientos con respecto a su Sota… él tampoco conocía a Feliciano, a pesar de pasar tantos años juntos no sabía un dato tan importante como el hecho de si tenía hermanos o no. Tanto tiempo viéndolo sonreír jamás provocó que las preguntas surgieran, un interés por su vida más allá de su deber como Sota… se sintió tan despreciable por esto.

Miró de nuevo a Feliciano ahí tirado en la cama, sus ojos ligeramente hinchados por las lágrimas que no habían parado de salir y que resbalaban por sus mejillas y su nariz, la mirada triste en sus ojos color miel, sus dedos delgados que intentaban limpiarlas y su boca entreabierta que solo soltaba sollozos y alguna palabra en ese extraño idioma que el rey no lograba descifrar.

Más que ver a Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig vio en esa cama a la Sota de Corazones, el que supuestamente estaba enamorado de él… de ser así ¿La Sota también habría llorado así por él? ¿Pasaría noches enteras murmurando su nombre en medio del llanto abrazando tan solo una almohada? Una extraña presión estrujó el corazón del rubio al solo imaginar a su sirviente en tan lamentable estado gracias a su indiferencia (por no decir, torpeza).

Aun pensando en la Sota de Corazones pasó su mano por la mejilla de Feliciano que sintió el tibio contacto y volteó a ver a Ludwig que tenía en sus ojos celestes una mirada tan intensa que incluso logró intimidarlo por segundos pero que al mismo tiempo le obligó a no romper el contacto visual, como si sus iris azules fueran imanes poderosos de los que no podía escapar.

-No llores…- apenas le susurró Ludwig, su voz profunda se escuchó casi ronca e hizo que la piel de Feliciano se erizara al mismo tiempo que Ludwig seguía pasando sus dedos por su mejilla hasta llegar a su mentón y en un movimiento inconsciente, acarició su labio inferior con su dedo pulgar haciendo que Feliciano sostuviera la respiración por todo el momento en que el contactó duró.

Ludwig se inclinó un poco, su mano ya estaba del todo apoyada en el rostro de Feliciano que veía más de cerca al rey, su corazón comenzando a latirle de manera frenética, aún más fuerte que la noche anterior cuando se supo descubierto por Antonio en medio de su intento de escapar en compañía de su hermano. La punta de la nariz del rey rozó la de Feliciano, el rubio podía ver las pestañas mojadas de Feliciano, el rastro que las lágrimas dejaron en sus mejillas y por ultimo su boca aun ligeramente entreabierta.

Deseó que esa boca le llamara por su nombre, pero antes de siquiera poder escucharlo, sus labios la aprisionaron en un apenas perceptible contacto que Feliciano no rechazó, incluso el castaño cerró sus ojos para sentirlo mejor así que Ludwig tomó más confianza y convirtió ese contacto en un beso bien consumado.

Feliciano respiró tan profundo que hasta sus pulmones le dolieron, besando al rey apoyó sus manos en el pecho de este, una de sus manos justo en la marca del corazón rojo sangre que Ludwig sentía arder de manera casi insoportable ¿Qué le pasaba?... pero no… no era la marca la que ardía, era sus propio corazón que parecía estar bombeando lava en vez de sangre. El ojiazul pasó su mano por la cintura de Feliciano hasta su espalda para indicarle que se incorporara un poco y quedar a la misma altura, claro, sin despegarse sin embargo Feliciano rompió el contacto por un momento tal vez medio consciente de lo que pasaba pero antes de poder alejarse más, Ludwig lo pegó de nuevo a él besándolo otra vez, sin querer dejarlo ir porque solo ahí, en esos brazos quería tenerlo, solo con él…

¿Desde cuándo era una persona tan posesiva? ¿En qué momento empezó a desear tanto a alguien?

El beso no parecía tener fin y ambos sentían como si el corazón les fuera a atravesar el pecho, aunque fue un latido anormalmente doloroso de Feliciano que lo hizo empujar con fuerza al rey sacando a ambos del extraño hechizo en el que estaban envueltos. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos por sus propias acciones, el rey aun con sus manos en la cintura de Feliciano quiso decir algo pero fue el castaño quien habló primero.

-Esto… yo…- apenas balbuceó intentando encontrar alguna palabra adecuada para el momento pero al no hallarla solo pidió disculpas y corrió fuera de la habitación aun enredado en la sabana, llegó hasta el pasillo y tropezó torpemente con ella al enredársele en los pies; no hizo gesto de querer levantarse en cambio se quedó en el piso con su respiración agitada, gateando hasta una esquina recargo su espalda en la pared y se llevó las manos a la boca cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

-Oh Dios… oh Dios… perdóname, soy una mala persona- decía sintiendo sus labios arder, aun con el sabor de la boca de Ludwig presente.

-Soy una mala persona…- repitió con la voz cortada –Creo que le he robado algo importante a la Sota…- dijo finalmente cubriéndose la cara con las manos para ocultar su vergüenza y el tremendo sonrojo en su cara.

Los latidos del corazón de los dos y sus emociones eran tan fuertes que incluso estas alcanzaron a las personas que estaban conectadas a ellos por diferentes cuestiones, pero a fin de cuentas conectados.

Todos salieron de su aburrido silencio cuando la reina Kiku soltó un grito ahogado en medio de la hora del té. La reina de Tréboles, la de Diamantes y sus respectivas Sotas habían estado sumergidos cada quien en un silencio imperturbable cuando supuestamente tomaban el té, aunque nadie había tocado siquiera su taza.

Elizabetha se había concentrado en darle vueltas a la infusión con la cucharita del azúcar cuando en realidad estaba metida en sus cavilaciones y su inexplicable decaído humor, sabía que esa pesadez que sentía no era de ella, era de Iván.

Al mismo tiempo Lily miraba el paisaje con sus manos alrededor de la taza de porcelana tibia y sus pensamientos concentrados en Francis, como si el nombre de este hubiera estado retumbando en su cabeza sin descanso desde el día de la desaparición de este; por otro lado Kiku respetaba el silencio de ambas muchachas y este solo se abanicaba preguntándose si Arthur estaría bien, puesto que había abandonado la mesa una hora antes con la excusa de no sentirse bien, mientras que las Sotas, incluido Yao, solo custodiaban a las reinas también en el mismo silencio.

Fue justo en el momento en que Elizabetha estaba a punto de bostezar que Kiku dio aquel grito ahogado, apoyando repentinamente sus manos en la mesa moviendo con ello todas las tazas sobresaltando a las chicas que lo miraron preocupadas al tiempo que este se llevaba una mano al pecho sintiendo el corazón arderle de manera dolorosa…

-Kiku ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Elizabetha levantándose de la mesa viendo al moreno respirar con dificultad dejando caer su abanico.

-S… si- respondió después de un rato en el que pudo recuperar su voz.

Kiku se levantó, apoyó sus manos en la mesa tratando de recuperarse un poco, todo bajo la mirada preocupada de los presentes, toda menos la de Feliciano que como si estuviera en medio de un trance, parecía no haberse dado cuenta del estado de su señor.

-Disculpen… creo que iré a mi habitación- dijo de manera forzada a lo que nadie replico, así que comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí.

-Ve con él aru- le regañó Yao entonces a Feliciano dándole un empujoncito que sacó al castaño de su extraño estado ausente, así que el muchacho dio un saltito y miró a todos lados sin entender que había pasado, hasta que vio a Kiku alejándose, por lo tanto corrió tras él.

La Sota sentía su boca arder, su corazón latirle con fuerza y un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia nacerle de la nada, mientras que Kiku iba delante de él, pareciendo muy apresurado en llegar a su habitación.

Recorrieron los pasillos tan rápido que no parecía que la reina de Corazones estuviera usando un nada práctico kimono, pues había ocasiones en las que Feliciano tenía que correr un poco para no ser dejado tan atrás; la Sota quería preguntar que le sucedía a su señor, pero sabía que este no le contestaría, era tan reservado que incluso llegaba a rayar en lo retraído, después de todo Kiku era alguien que jamás hablaba sobre sí mismo, era amable, educado y siempre atento que se preocupaba por las personas que quería sin embargo cuando se trataba de él, nunca abría la boca.

El moreno llegó por fin a la puerta de su habitación y se detuvo estando frente a ella.

-Feliciano ¿Podrías dejarme solo un momento por favor?- le pidió de la manera más amable sin querer sonar muy duro con el chico que hizo una reverencia obedeciendo a la reina que apenas entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí, tuvo que cubrirse la boca con la mano para dejar salir ese grito que intentó dar al estar con las reinas.

-Ludwig ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó dando prolongadas respiraciones yendo de un lado a otro de la habitación aun con su mano en la boca para no dejar escapar algún sonido que fuera a llamar la atención de Feliciano o algún otro sirviente que estuviera pasando por ahí.

El moreno por fin se cansó de estar caminando por el cuarto así que arrastro la silla que estaba frente a un pequeño escritorio que servía para escribir cartas pues tenía un mueble añadido para guardar el tintero, las plumas y el papel.

Kiku cerró fuerte sus ojos al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a sí mismo, su rostro mostraba una expresión de profunda aflicción y para intentar tranquilizarse se mordió el labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar.

-No Ludwig… no hagas tonterías… no hagas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir- decía como si quisiera que el mismo rey de Corazones lo escuchara, pues sabía que esos síntomas no eran suyos, eran del rey ya que estaban conectados, la marca del corazón rojo en su pecho era la que los mantenía sintiendo lo que el otro.

-Por favor Ludwig, que no te suceda lo que a mí… no lo permitas- decía en susurros que se fueron quebrando al tiempo que enterraba sus propios dedos en sus brazos… sintiendo el calor de unas caricias invisibles, manos que le quemaban, el toque de una persona que hacía muchos años le provocó ese mismo palpitar desbocado.

Kiku sintió su corazón despertar y con ello los recuerdos que se obligó a adormecer en un rincón de su cabeza… otra vez aquella presencia le volvía a acosar a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia…

Sentía los efectos de ese amor como si los años jamás hubieran pasado y de pronto, una lagrima rebelde apareció en sus ojos obscuros… después de tanto tiempo volvía a dejar escapar una lagrima por esa persona. Sin quererlo soltó un sollozo al ver de manera nítida el rostro del causante de tal tristeza, al verlo solo en lejanos recuerdos.

Peter el Comodín miraba la escena desde su escondite en la ventana de la habitación, desviando los ojos al cielo haciéndose una idea de lo que tal vez estaría sucediendo en el otro plano; inmediatamente Gilbert se le vino a la mente y negó con su cabeza soltando un resoplido… las cosas parecían estar yendo por mal camino y lo que comenzó por un plan bien trazado ahora estaba tomando un rumbo completamente diferente… habría que hacer algo al respecto.

/

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal este capi? Por favor díganme que soltaron algún gritito como "kyaaaa" sino me sentiré un fraude porque yo si grite "Kyaaaa" mentalmente tras escribir algunas partes de esto.**

**Bueno, ahora (milagrosamente) no tengo mucho que decir, supongo que algunas personitas aún están de vacaciones o tal vez regresando de ellas así que espero la hayan pasado genial o sela sigan pasando increíble, yo me la pasé llenando mis vacíos emocionales con comida y cosas materiales porque nada te hace sentir mejor que comprar ropa y accesorios (oh si) por lo tanto espero que hayan descansado como Dios manda y también rezo para que mis pantalones aun me entren XD.**

**En fin mil millones de gracias por leer y comentar, incluso en medio de sus vacaciones, ustedes saben bien que eso me hace muy feliz y espero nos leamos en el siguiente capi.**


	12. Confesiones

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Confesiones

La futura reina de Espadas se sumergió hasta la cabeza en el agua helada de su elegante bañera de porcelana, sintiendo los escalofríos provocados por la baja temperatura y alguno que otro calambre en sus músculos, se mantuvo bajo el agua todo lo que pudo hasta que paulatinamente el aire se le terminó y tuvo que salir a la superficie dando una larga bocanada de oxígeno.

Tiritando aún se echó el cabello hacía atrás y se mantuvo dentro de la tina a pesar del riesgo de hipotermia pues esa era la única solución que había encontrado para mantener su cuerpo tranquilo ya que desde el día anterior había sentido como si estuviera ardiendo en fiebre además de otro síntoma que era tan vergonzoso mencionar que el solo hecho de pensarlo le hacía sonrojarse.

Todo había comenzado, como ya había dicho, el día anterior justo cuando tomaba el té con el resto de las reinas, como ya se había convertido en costumbre, los cuatro presentes y sus respectivas Sotas estaban en un silencio mortal, cada quien perdidos en sus propias cavilaciones cuando de pronto sintió su temperatura corporal elevarse de manera anormal, pensaba que solo era el saco de lana obscura que lucía ese día pero no, de un momento a otro el calor se había vuelto tan asfixiante que no pudo evitar aflojar el moño en su cuello para intentar respirar bien. De pronto su respiración se volvió pesada y algo agitada y una sensación extraña le invadía el estómago y su bajo vientre… una sensación, se atrevería a decir, placentera… fue ahí cuando supo que eso no era normal; se excusó ante las reinas, le ordenó a Yao no seguirlo y con pasos acelerados fue hasta su habitación en dónde tuvo que quitarse por completo el moño, desabotonar su camisa hasta el pecho e intentar respirar con normalidad pero la sensación en su estómago y pecho no se detenía; se recostó en la cama esperando que aquel síntoma fuera pasajero pero todo lo contrario, este solo logró intensificarse, tanto así que otra parte de su anatomía reaccionó.

Al recordar esto último Arthur se puso las manos en su entrepierna en un acto de reflejo… el solo acordase de aquello lo hacía sentir avergonzado y las mejillas de nuevo se le coloreaban de rojo ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera excitado tanto de la nada? Aquello no le sucedía desde que era un adolescente y pillaba a sus hermanos mayores espiando a las chicas que se bañaban en el lago cerca de su granja. ¿Por qué ahora siendo todo un adulto le daban esos… arranques tan dignos de un púber?

El ojiverde volvió a sumergir su cara en el agua para intentar ordenar sus pensamientos y mantener su cabeza fría… entonces al acordarse del incidente de ayer y otro más que hubo en la noche, rememoró un momento en particular… un momento en el que en medio de toda su excitación logró ver al rey Alfred; justo cuando estaba en su cama intentando calmarse, cuando la sensación se hizo muchísimo más fuerte, cerró sus ojos y al apenas entreabrirlos vio de manera borrosa al rey Alfred… no… no solo lo vio ¡lo sintió!... sintió su piel caliente, y alcanzó a admirar esos ojos zafiro que no estaban tras un par de lentes pero brillaban con la misma intensidad, el cabello revuelto con algunos mechones rubios pegados a su frente por el sudor… fue solo cuestión de segundos, un parpadeo para que al volver a abrir los ojos ya no lo viera más.

Aun bajo el agua Arthur cerró fuerte sus ojos

-_¿Qué me está pasando?- _se preguntó en medio de sus pensamientos sacando de nuevo su cabeza, quedándose ahí sintiendo el frío calarle hasta los huesos junto con las emociones que no podía explicar.

Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que se decidió a salir de la tina, su piel ya estaba tomando un tono azulado y eso ya era un poco peligroso así que temblando de pies a cabeza se levantó, puso un pie y luego otro fuera de la tina y se envolvió con esa bata larguísima de color azul marino, se secó bien y fue hasta su armario para vestirse, se peleó con su cabello y luego con ese maldito sombrero de copa que nunca podía poner bien en su cabeza hasta que lo logró y se vio presentable para encontrarse con Yao el cual lo había estado esperando todo ese rato fuera de su habitación.

-Yao, buenos días- saludó Arthur al moreno que se mantenía viendo por la ventana y que al parecer no lo escuchó pues no respondió el saludo

-Yao- llamó una segunda vez Arthur pero su Sota aún tenía sus ojos clavados en la ventana así que el ojiverde optó por pasarle una mano frente a la cara de su sirviente para que este saliera de sus ensoñaciones, y así fue pues el de ojos marrones dio un respingo cuando vio la mano ondearse frente a él.

-Mi señor, lo siento estaba distraído aru- se disculpó la Sota haciendo una profunda reverencia con la cara un poco roja por la vergüenza.

-No te preocupes- le tranquilizó Arthur e inmediatamente Yao retomó su atención a la ventana como si hubiese algo realmente interesante desarrollándose en el jardín por lo tanto Arthur también volteó a ver pero solo alcanzó a divisar a la reina de Corazones acompañado de su Sota que lo seguía a unos pasos detrás.

El rubio miró de manera discreta a Yao, notando su gesto preocupado y quiso preguntarle que le pasaba pero tal vez el moreno le contestaría que nada. En ese breve tiempo había aprendido que Yao era una persona muy reservada, igual que Kiku, podía hablar de cualquier tema y dar su opinión cuando se la solicitaba sin embargo cuando se trataba de sí mismo daba respuestas cortantes o contestaba con evasivas así que el conocer a Wang Yao era casi como descifrar un acertijo.

Yao seguía con la mirada al moreno, y al parecer este sintió sus ojos en su espalda pues volteó a la ventana tan solo para encontrarse con los ojos de su primo así que le sostuvo la mirada un momento y siguió con su camino.

-Ve~ mi señor…- llamó entonces Feliciano cuando se acercaban a una fuente.

-Dime- dijo Kiku tomando asiento en la fuente y sacando su abanico pues aquel día hacía un poco de calor.

-Perdón si me inmiscuyo en asuntos que no me corresponden pero…- el muchacho se removió un poco en su lugar nervioso -¿Le sucede algo malo?- preguntó finalmente.

-Por favor disculpe mi indiscreción, es solo que desde ayer lo he visto decaído y cabizbajo… usted no es así… por eso… me preguntaba si yo podía hacer algo al respecto para hacerlo sentir mejor- explicó el castaño rascando su nuca y en el acto agarrando su boina que bajó un poco para ocultar sus ojos que parecían apenados por la osadía de meterse en asuntos privados de su señor.

Por su parte Kiku pareció enternecerse por la bondad de su sirviente, alzó su abanico dejándolo a la altura de su rostro para ocultar la sonrisa triste que sus labios dibujaron.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Feliciano, de verdad lo aprecio… pero esto se me pasará pronto- le dijo metiendo la punta de sus dedos al gua de la fuente.

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó de nuevo Feliciano a lo que el otro asintió con la cabeza.

-Si… solo es un malestar pasajero…- contestó Kiku a lo que Feliciano no pareció muy conforme con aquella respuesta.

Kiku dudó un momento antes de abrir su boca para hablar pero decidió que era justo que al menos su Sota tuviera una explicación de lo que le pasaba, después de todo él estaba ahí tomando valor para ofrecerle su ayuda.

-A veces Feliciano…- comenzó a decir captando la atención de la Sota que alzó su cabeza rápidamente para escucharlo –los recuerdos que pensábamos casi olvidados vuelven sin tenerlo planeado y cuando los creíamos superados nos damos cuenta de que nos siguen afectando de la misma manera que el día en que los vivimos… eso es lo que me pasa en este momento- explicó el moreno ahora moviendo sus dedos sumergidos en el agua creando leves olas que deformaban su reflejo… el reflejo de la reina de Corazones que en algún momento solo fue Kiku… Kiku y el amor que no tuvo un "felices para siempre"

_El muchacho que hacía algunos años se había instalado en el oriente del Reino de los Corazones comenzaba sus labores como todos los días despertándose temprano, haciendo la limpieza en su humilde casa y claro, siendo visitado por dos personas que en menos tiempo de lo esperado, se habían convertido en sus dos mejores amigos._

_-¡Muévete mocoso, yo llegué primero!- espetaba una voz profunda y varonil._

_-Cállate viejo, yo estaba aquí desde temprano- dijo una voz más suave, notablemente más bajita y que hablaba con parsimonia._

_Apenas escucharlos Kiku sabía de quienes se trataban así que sonriente fue a abrirles la puerta para recibir a Sadik, el muchacho moreno, alto y fornido de escasa barba que le sonreía de oreja a oreja y también a Heracles, el de ojos olivo siempre adormilados, cabello medianamente largo, ondulado y con alguno que otro rizo rebelde sobresaliendo de su cabeza._

_-Hey Kiku ¿Ya has desayunado?- preguntó Sadik con ese ánimo elevado de siempre._

_-¿Qué clase de saludo es ese? Al menos di buenos días- le reprendió Heracles sin molestarse en cambiar el tono monótono de su voz para luego dirigirse al moreno –Buenos días Kiku- dijo con toda tranquilidad._

_Kiku rió, no había día en que ese par no le robara alguna carcajada por sus constantes peleas y a veces hasta competencias, siempre actuando como si se odiaran cuando en realidad eran muy unidos pues habían cuidado el uno del otro desde niños._

_-Sí, buenos días ¿Entonces, ya desayunaste?- volvió a preguntar Sadik ignorando a Heracles_

_-No, apenas iba a hacerlo- contestó el moreno haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar a lo que ya se había convertido su segundo hogar, en cambio tanto Heracles como Sadik tomaron cada quien de una mano a Kiku y lo llevaron fuera._

_-Entonces ven con nosotros- le dijo Heracles y los tres fueron hasta un huerto cercano en donde había un enorme manzano. Tanto Heracles como Kiku se quedaron viendo la inmensidad de aquel árbol mientras que el otro moreno reía alzando la vista hasta la punta del mismo._

_-Voy a arrancar las mejores manzanas- dijo riendo jocosamente antes de comenzar a trepar por el tronco mientras los otros dos solo lo miraban desde abajo._

_-¡Ten cuidado!- le dijo Kiku siendo ignorado por Sadik que seguía subiendo de rama en rama. Al mismo tiempo Heracles más que ver preocupado al que consideraba un idiota, veía a Kiku… _

_A veces hacía eso, mirar al muchacho por largos minutos sin decir palabra alguna, solo pensando en cosas… o en ilusiones, de vez en cuando movía su mano con la intención de entrelazarla con la de Kiku pero este se movía o sencillamente el castaño se arrepentía a último momento._

_-¡Atrápenlas!- gritó Sadik desde lo alto sacando a Heracles de su ensimismamiento en el momento justo en que las frutas comenzaron a caer y fueron esquivadas por sus amigos que estuvieron cerca de ser golpeados por ellas._

_El pelinegro saltó de una rama y cayó torpemente dándole así pretexto al ojiverde de burlarse de él, haciendo que su amigo de la infancia se sonrojara por haber hecho el ridículo frente a Kiku pero este no le dio importancia y entre risas recolectaron las manazas recién cortadas para comerlas bajo la sombra del árbol._

_-Kiku ¿Son ciertos lo rumores que están corriendo por el pueblo?- preguntó Sadik con un trozo de manzana en la boca._

_-¿Qué rumores?-inquirió Kiku que con un pequeño cuchillo que Heracles le prestó, le quitaba la cascara a la fruta pacientemente._

_-Que tú primo, con el que vivías antes de llegar aquí es la Sota de Espadas- dijo el moreno dándole otra gran mordida a la manzana._

_-Oh si… es verdad- respondió el moreno haciendo que sus otros dos amigos se atragantaran de pronto, tanto así que Sadik tuvo que darse unos golpecitos en el pecho para no ahogarse._

_-¡¿En serio es la Sota del rey Alfred?!- preguntó incrédulo_

_-Si, de hecho por eso yo regresé a vivir aquí, Yao tuvo que irse a vivir al palacio del reino de las Espadas así que yo decidí volver al lugar donde nací- explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo._

_-Vaya… entonces tienes familiares muy influyentes, se dice que el rey de Espadas es el rey más fuerte de todos por lo tanto su Sota debe estar a su altura- comentó Heracles de nuevo calmándose y retomando ese semblante que daba la impresión de que estaba adormilado._

_-Bueno, no sabría qué decir, la última vez que recibí una carta de mi primo él se la pasaba quejándose del rey y sus travesuras, obviamente eso fue hace años cuando el rey Alfred aún era un bebé pero por lo que pude leer Yao adora a su majestad- dijo sonriendo ligeramente al recordar la primera y última carta que recibió de su primo cuando este se convirtió en la Sota de Espadas pues al aceptar el cargo tenía que romper todo lazo con el mundo fuera del palacio y la corte._

_-Vaya, el mundo es un pañuelo- solo alcanzó a decir Sadik tras un breve silencio luego viendo a Kiku que le daba mordiditas a su manzana ya pelada –Entonces si tu fueras a pedir el cargo de la Sota de Corazones seguro te lo dan, tienes buenas referencias- comentó el moreno mirando el paisaje y con ello alcanzando a ver el palacio de los Corazones que se veía no muy a lo lejos._

_-¿Y porque Kiku querría ser la Sota?- interrumpió Heracles con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, apenas si se apreciaba una ligera arruga entre sus cejas._

_-Pues porque así podría vivir en ese palacio lleno de lujos aunque tuviese que servir al rey ¿Te imaginas poder ser la persona más importante después de su majestad? Esa sería una buena vida, no esta que llevamos de pobres plebeyos- decía Sadik haciendo reír de nueva cuenta a Kiku._

_-Me agrada esta vida, no es por ser mediocre pero… soy muy feliz aquí y claro que con ustedes, no podría imaginarme viviendo en ese enorme lugar solo acompañado de los miembros de la corte y su majestad… sería… solitario- dijo por ultimo dando un suspiro._

_-Así es, el lugar de Kiku es aquí… conmi… con nosotros- se corrigió inmediatamente Heracles desviando la mirada cuando esta chocó con la de Kiku que sonreía con esa amabilidad y tranquilidad que parecía imperturbable._

_-Tienes razón, Kiku se quedará aquí envejeciendo, es más, puede que incluso se case-dijo Sadik abrazando repentinamente el moreno –Oh Kiku por favor hazme tu esposa- le bromeo abrazándolo con más fuerza, haciendo como que lo besaba pero Kiku se alejaba riendo sonoramente mientras Heracles intentaba quitar e Sadik de encima de Kiku._

_Así transcurrían los días siempre entre risas, bromas, peleas, conversaciones que a final de cuentas nunca llegaban a algún punto… en resumen, eran días felices._

_Una noche Heracles acompañaba a Kiku hasta su casa, Sadik se había quedado en una taberna emborrachándose más de lo debido así que Heracles dijo que lo pasaría a buscar en un rato por lo tanto encaminó a su otro amigo; de nuevo hablaban cosas irrelevantes, a veces el castaño hacía comentarios acerca de lo agradable que sería llevar la vida de un gato, incluso llevaba a un minino en brazos, uno que había encontrado en el camino y decidió acoger (como los otros diez que tenía en su propia casa)._

_-Bueno, hemos llegado- anunció Kiku acariciando la parte de atrás de las orejas del gatito que se removió en brazos del castaño ignorando a Kiku para restregársele al ojiverde de quien prefería las caricias._

_-Así parece- dijo Heracles y ambos se quedaron en la entrada de la casa, sabiendo que debían despedirse pero ninguno de los dos lo hacía._

_-Bueno… buenas noches- dijo Kiku cuando se dio cuenta de que Heracles no iba a decir nada._

_-Kiku- dijo entonces el castaño antes de que este entrara a su casa._

_-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelinegro_

_-Yo… quería decirte algo importante, aprovechando que el idiota de Sadik no está…- decía entre balbuceos el muchacho y Kiku de pronto sintió su corazón dar un salto porque para él no era un secreto los sentimientos que habían nacido por su amigo en ese tiempo._

_-C… claro, dime- dijo escondiendo sus manos en las anchas mangas de su kimono solo para que el ojiverde no pudiera ver la manera en que estrujaba sus dedos por los nervios._

_-Verás, hace un tiempo atrás yo pues… tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo pero…- clavó sus ojos perezosos en los obscuros de Kiku –Pero yo…- ¿Ahora como le decía que se había enamorado perdidamente de él y que no soportaba ni siquiera que otra persona, incluido el mismo Sadik, lo tocara o le hablara? ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que ya no lo ves cómo solo eso? _

_-¿Pero?- Kiku le instó a seguir algo ansioso._

_Heracles miro a Kiku y se quedó mudo, escuchó un maullido por parte del gato en sus brazos que exigía su atención así que Heracles desertó en su intento de confesársele al otro._

_-Nada… no era nada- dijo finalmente y Kiku solo soltó un "oh" desanimado para quedar otra vez en silencio excepto por los maullidos del gato._

_-Creo que tengo que volver por Sadik antes de que empiece una pelea o se pierda en el camino- dijo Heracles –Buenas noches- se despidió emprendiendo el camino reprendiéndose a si mismo, levantó al gato para que este quedara a su altura y clavó sus ojos en los del felino que le devolvieron el gesto con aquellos ojos amarillos que brillaban en la obscuridad._

_-Ya habrá otra oportunidad ¿Verdad?- le preguntó al gato que esta vez no maulló… tal vez eso era un presagio… pero Heracles decidió ignorarlo. _

_En esta vida no hay segundas oportunidades._

_Kiku se levantó una mañana más, una extraña sensación de pesadez le invadía el cuerpo cuando intentó levantarse de la cama. Se sentía extraño, había dormido toda la noche pero parecía que no había descansado en lo absoluto, aun así decidió emprender su rutina de siempre y fue a cambiarse y a lavarse la cara así que tomó el agua que estaba en un recipiente y fue hasta el pequeño espejo de su habitación pero apenas miró su reflejo pudo ver que algo se asomaba en su pecho debajo de la yukata blanca que usaba para dormir._

_Extrañado hizo a un lado la prenda y perdió por completo el aliento cuando vio en el lado izquierdo de su pecho el corazón rojo… la marca de la reina._

_Se cubrió de inmediato y le dio la espalda al espejo, respiró tan hondo como le fue posible intentando tranquilizarse antes de enfrentar de nuevo su reflejo así que lentamente volvió a ver el espejo, se descubrió el pecho y ahí seguía el corazón rojo sangre garigoleado; pasó sus dedos por la marca y sintió la textura de esta, era real tan real como lo que sabía sucedería después así que solo atinó a dejarse caer en el piso, eso no podía estarle pasando._

_La noticia no tardó en extenderse, el culpable de aquello había sido el mismo Sadik que había visto la marca esa misma mañana cuando vio a Kiku en el piso de su habitación al irlo a visitar. El pobre Kiku estaba hecho un mar de confusiones y tenía miedo_

_-Pero Kiku ¿No te das cuenta de que esto es lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado?- le preguntó su amigo tomándolo por los hombros –Serás reina… serás la reina de Corazones. Kiku vas a poder salir de esta miseria, serás rico y respetado, la gente te conocerá y se postrará a tus pies… esto es un regalo- le decía emocionado pero el otro no parecía pensar igual._

_El día pasó y el rumor comenzó a esparcirse como pólvora a la que le acabara de caer una chispa de fuego, para la madrugada casi todo el pueblo ya lo sabía…_

_Heracles llegó cerca de las doce de la noche, abriendo la puerta de un empujón asustando al e pelinegro que saltó al escuchar el golpe de la puerta._

_-Heracles ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al ver a su amigo acercándosele dando zancadas rápidas y estando al fin frente a él lo empujó con un tremenda fuerza haciendo que su espalda chocara contra la pared provocando un sonido hueco que apenas fue opacado por la respiración desacompasada del castaño._

_Kiku se quedó perplejo por aquella acción y se mantenía inmóvil gracias a que Heracles lo tenía sujeto por los brazos. _

_-Dime que no es verdad- pidió entonces el de ojos oliva esperando una respuesta del moreno que se quedó en silencio._

_-Dimelo- insistió sin escuchar respuesta a lo que Heracles pareció asustado por su falta de palabas así que en un arranque de desesperación forcejó con Kiku intentando abrir su kimono._

_-¡No!- gritó Kiku cuando Heracles hizo a un lado sus manos y logró descubrir su pecho encontrándose con la temida marca del corazón rojo._

_Al momento de verla Heracles pareció perder todo el aire en sus pulmones y aun sujetando a Kiku con su ropa desarreglada, bajó la cabeza intentando recuperar el oxígeno dando largas bocanadas de aire._

_-¿Por qué tú?- preguntó aun cabizbajo -¿Por qué de todos los habitantes de este reino tenías que ser precisamente tú quien heredara la marca?- preguntaba Heracles enterrando sus dedos en los brazos del moreno._

_-Es el destino- tan solo contestó Kiku y Heracles levantó su cabeza al instante dejando ver un brillo de furia en aquellos ojos que solían estar siempre adormilados._

_-¡Y lo dices tan resignado!- le espetó el castaño azotando una segunda vez a Kiku contra la pared -¿Vas a dejar que una marca decida tu futuro? ¿Vas a aceptar sin objeción que te alejen de tu hogar y seres queridos para que te encierren en una cárcel de lujos?... a compartir tu vida con un hombre al que solo has visto de lejos- decía con la voz forzada como si su propia garganta le impidiera pronunciar aquello._

_-Estas accediendo a pertenecer a alguien más y entregarte sin reproches- seguía diciendo subiendo sus manos por los brazos del moreno llegando hasta sus hombros ahora desnudos ascendiendo por su cuello y finalmente tomándolo por el rostro._

_-Yo me quedaré aquí mientras tú estarás compartiendo tu lecho con el rey- seguía reclamando el castaño pasando de la furia al dolor, mirando con profunda tristeza a Kiku que no aguantó más y por primera vez en toda su vida perdió el control sobre sus emociones._

_-¡¿Y que se supone debo hacer!?- gritó temblando ahora tomando las manos de Heracles que estaban en sus mejillas._

_-¡Tengo miedo Heracles! Tengo tanto miedo que ni siquiera puedo moverme. No sé si esta marca es una bendición como todos dicen, yo solo la veo como una sentencia irrefutable que me está matando sin verdugo… Heracles, hablas y me señalas como si yo tuviera alguna opción pero no es así, esto que ves aquí ha decidido ya mi futuro- decía poniendo ahora su mano sobre el corazón._

_-¿Y quién soy yo para pelear contra algo que ya está escrito? ¿Quién soy para luchar una batalla perdida contra el destino solo para quedarme contigo…? No soy tan fuerte Heracles- dijo por fin dejándose vencer por la abrumadora ola de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su garganta._

_-Si es así entonces yo te marcaré para que nunca me olvides- dijo Heracles besando de pronto a Kiku violentamente en los labios robándole el aire y un grito ahogado mientras que el moreno intentaba separarlo._

_-¿Qué haces? Me casaré con el rey, no puedo hacer esto- le dijo el pelinegro alterado sin esperar aquello._

_-No te veo ocupando el trono aun- y el castaño volvió a besarlo sometiéndolo contra la pared bajando aún más su ropa a pesar de la oposición de Kiku._

_-Nos castigarán- dijo el moreno entre besos cediendo poco a poco antes las caricias desesperadas._

_-Pueden matarme a latigazos pero tú serás mío antes que del rey- y volvió a acaparar la boca de Kiku mordiendo su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, metiendo su mano por el kimono del otro tocando cada centímetro de su piel, aprovechando el momento que por su desidia no pudo consumar antes, pasando sus dedos por la espalda del joven, su cintura y llegando a su pecho rasguñando la marca del corazón como queriendo arrancarla con sus propias uñas._

_Kiku soltó un quejido cuando Heracles lo rasguño, el ardor de su piel se mezclaba con el placer de los labios del castaño paseando por su cuello y su otra mano infiltrándose entre sus piernas tocando lugares que nadie había explorado antes. Se aferró a la espalda del ojiverde al momento en que las sensaciones se hacían más intensas; Heracles lo tocaba y le mordía los hombros dejando su piel amoratada como si fuese la prueba de que él había estado ahí, poseyendo al futuro dueño de la corona._

_Cuando el calor se hizo insoportable entre los dos, el de ojos olivo tomó a Kiku por la cintura y lo levantó apoyándolo contra la pared sosteniéndolo por las piernas y de manera dolorosa entró en el pelinegro que supo ya no había vuelta atrás así que solo rodeó la cintura de su amigo, momentáneo amante, con sus piernas mientras lo besaba y el sabor de sus labios se mezclaba con el salado de sus lágrimas, su espalda se restregaba contra la pared provocándole algunos arañazos y podía sentir los dedos de Hercales clavándose en sus muslos._

_La piel tibia del castaño parecía quemarle, sus dedos se colaban en sus hebras onduladas y su respiración junto con sus gemidos chocaban contra el oído de Heracles que tenía su rostro escondido en el cuello de Kiku que en medio de aquel placer rogaba que su marca desapareciera, que el corazón rojo sangre se deslavara de su cuerpo apenas Heracles se separara de él… pero no fue así._

_Ambos cayeron al piso tratando de respirar con normalidad, viendo sus caras sonrojadas y el cabello que se pegaba a sus rostros por el sudor._

_Parecía como si Heracles hubiera tenido el mismo pensamiento que Kiku ya que volteó a ver el corazón en su pecho, su piel rojiza y con unas diminutas gotas de sangre por los rasguños pero aun ahí, así que solo alcanzó a besar al moreno, esta vez lento, delicado… compensando la rudeza anterior._

_-Ojalá yo también pudiera tatuarte, solo para tener la certeza de que pensarás en mi cuando te vayas- comentó el ojiverde besándole la mejilla._

_Y en un parpadeo, lo inevitable tocó puerta… tres días después Kiku se vio a sí mismo en un ostentoso carruaje rojo, el elegante transporte decorado con tapices carmín y dorados era jalado por seis caballos y detrás de él toda la guardia real lo seguía._

_El muchacho escuchaba los vítores y los gritos de júbilo de los pueblerinos que para él eran como una marcha fúnebre. Miró por la ventana y entre la multitud logró alcanzar a ver su amigo del alma y a la persona que amaba._

_Sadik sonreía como si no cupiera en felicidad y Heracles se veía tan destrozado que parecía increíble que se mantuviera en pie._

_-¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- preguntó el ojiverde viendo el carruaje alejarse._

_-Porque Kiku será reina- Heracles estuvo a punto de replicar pero Sadik se lo impidió –tendrá todo lo que nosotros no podemos ofrecerle… la vida que se merece- dijo con algo de nostalgia y su amigo se le quedó viendo ¿Sería acaso que Sadik también sintiera cosas por Kiku?... _

_Heracles volvió a ver la ventanilla del carruaje, alcanzó a ver a Kiku y pensó que tal vez el otro tenía razón, Heracles no podía ofrecerle nada a Kiku y no se podía vivir solo de amor._

_Kiku veía cada más lejos a sus amigos y sin quererlo se le escapó un sollozo que terminó en un río de lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. A la mitad del camino tuvo que enterrarse las uñas en el estómago solo para matar las ansias de salir del carruaje y correr de regreso._

_Llegaron al palacio que se veía inmensamente grande a comparación de la vista que él tenía desde su insignificante pueblo, todo parecía tan irreal, el hecho de que todo mundo hiciera reverencias a su paso, que fuera seguido por un grupo de soldados ¡Ver al mismísimo rey de Espaldas en el salón principal!... aunque… si el rey Alfred estaba ahí eso significaba entonces que…_

_Kiku se desvió del camino que le indicaban y corrió sin pensárselo hasta el rey._

_-¡Perdone majestad mi osadía de hablarle directamente!- decía haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza tan abajo que casi podía tocar sus rodillas y sin atreverse a ver al rubio que fue tomado por sorpresa. _

_-Por favor necesito pedirle que me permita hablar con su Sota, sé que yo no tengo ningún derecho de siquiera dirigirle la palabra pero por favor… necesito hablar con él- decía Kiku con sus puños cerrados aun sin levantar la cabeza._

_-¿Acaso tú eres quien será reina?- preguntó Alfred queriéndole ver el rostro al moreno sin muchos resultados._

_-Así es mi señor- contestó Kiku mientras que Yao que estaba ahí también estaba realmente conmocionado. El rubio volteo a ver a su sirviente que se mantenía con la boca abierta._

_-Si Yao no tiene inconveniente creo que puedes hablar con él- dijo Alfred tranquilamente._

_-P… por supuesto que no hay problema, gracias mi señor- dijo Yao saliendo de su repentino trance._

_-Gracias, de verdad mil gracias majestad- Kiku hizo una serie de reverencias más y jaló a Yao lejos de ahí hasta alguna habitación que encontraron vacía._

_-Kiku, pero… tú… ¿Vas a ser la reina de Corazones aru?- preguntó el mayor tratando de ordenar sus ideas sin siquiera decirle un "hola, tanto tiempo sin vernos"_

_-Si Yao pero tienes que ayudarme- le pidió Kiku desesperado caminando hasta su primo._

_-Yo no quiero ser reina, no quiero, no quiero… ¡Tú tienes que saber alguna manera para que la marca desaparezca, eres una Sota tú debes de saber cómo revertir esto!- le decía exaltado abriéndose un poco su kimono dejando ver el corazón rojo y junto con ello algunos moretones y rasguños._

_-¡No! Kiku, no hay forma de revertirlo…- Yao miró un momento el pecho de Kiku y lo vio asustado -¿Qué hiciste?...- le preguntó y el otro solo volvió a cubrirse con su mano puesta aun en sus pecho aunque antes de poder decir algo alguien entró repentinamente interrumpiéndolos._

_Un muchachito castaño de ojos almendra y algo hinchados era quien había entrado, evidentemente se trataba de un sirviente por su ropa que lo identificaba como tal. El chico se le quedó mirando a Kiku y viceversa._

_-Usted… ¿Es la reina?...- le preguntó el chiquillo con la voz cortada a lo que Kiku solo asintió con su cabeza temeroso._

_-¿Qué manera es esa de interrumpir aru?- le regañó entonces Yao al chico que no pareció reaccionar hasta después de unos largos segundos._

_-Disculpe- dijo el sirviente sin dejar de mirar a Kiku hasta haber cerrado la puerta. El mayor solo soltó unos cuantos comentarios acerca de la educación del chico hasta que recordó la razón por la que estaba ahí._

_-Yao… yo de verdad no quiero esto… yo no pertenezco aquí- dijo Kiku desmoronándose y encorvándose a medida que decía esto. _

_-Ya sé, se lo diré al rey, le diré que no puedo ser su reina que…- decía corriendo hasta la puerta pero fue detenido por su primo que se interpuso._

_-Espera Kiku no puedes hacer eso, aunque se lo digas al rey y este acceda, aunque puedas escapar la corte te encontrará y te obligarán a cumplir con tu destino...- Yao clavó sus ojos en los del menor –Kiku… no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es, la vida te está dando una gran responsabilidad y debes actuar a la altura de esta-_

_-¡Pero no lo estoy!- soltó por fin Kiku aferrándose a Yao que un poco descolocado puso sus manos en la espalda del otro sintiendo que este volvía a ser el niño que quería ser consolado y tranquilizado en noches de tormenta_

_-Primo… yo no puedo estar aquí cuando quiero a alguien que está haya afuera, de verdad ¿Cómo esperan que sea tan fuerte?- lloraba Kiku temblando en los brazos de Yao._

_-Eres fuerte, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas solo tienes que darte cuenta- le decía Yao –Ya verás que podrás con esto-_

_Pero Kiku no lo creía y no lo creyó hasta el momento en que tuvo la corona en su cabeza y el título de reina en su nombre… era fuerte, no… se había obligado a ser fuerte y sobre todo se había obligado a no sentir… al menos no sentir ese amor que tuvo que dormir a la fuerza. Pero a veces recordaba a Heracles y recordaba la manera en como este intentó marcarlo para que siempre pensara en él._

_Ojalá el castaño supiera que aún había noches en las que sentía su calor quemarle… que sus manos jamás abandonaron su cuerpo._

Kiku salió de sus recuerdos cuando sintió otra mirada sobre él, volteó hacia atrás esperando encontrarse con alguien pero no vio a nadie.

-Mi señor ¿Sucede algo?- inquirió Feliciano que estuvo en silencio todo el tiempo en el que su majestad pensaba para sus adentros.

-Sí, no te preocupes- dijo olvidándose de esta sensación sin percatarse de la presencia de cierto pequeño Comodín rubio que tras negar con su cabeza decidió ir al otro plano, tenía que asegurarse de que Gilbert no estuviera haciendo tonterías en su ausencia aunque tenía el presentimiento de que así era.

El chico se alejó de la reina y su Sota lo suficiente para poder transportarse al otro plano en paz. La típica luz blanca se hizo presente, el rubio parpadeó y para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos ya estaba en ese otro mundo en donde el sol se estaba poniendo dándole al cielo una tonalidad anaranjada.

-Gilbo… espero te estés portando bien- masculló saltando del techo de cierto orfanato hasta el piso sin ninguna dificultad y por supuesto, sin ser notado por nadie por lo tanto con el mismo sigilo que podía competir con el de un gato, se escabulló dentro del edificio en donde pudo andar tranquilamente al ser confundido con un huérfano más, cosa que ya se le había hecho costumbre e incluso algunos niños ya no se preguntaban quién era al verlo, solo era "ese chico".

Peter caminó por los pasillos cuidando de no ser descubierto por el rey de Diamantes al cual divisó justo a tiempo antes de que él lo viera, así que el pequeño ojiazul hábilmente desapareció del campo de visión del mayor que llevaba al pequeño Mathew en brazos; el niño rodeaba a Francis con sus brazos y tenía su mejilla sonrojada recargada en el hombro del rey, al parecer tenía un poco de fiebre y había contraído un resfriado.

-¿Quién lo diría? El Diamante cuidando a un pobre chiquillo sin linaje- murmuró Peter viendo al rey caminar con el niño en brazos.

-Ese Antonio ¿Dónde diablos se mete cuando lo necesito?- decía Francis aun caminando por los pasillos algo enfurruñado hasta que por fin, después de una larga búsqueda encontró al castaño que atendía a otros chicos.

-¡Muchacho! Ven aquí inmediatamente- le ordenó el ojiazul sin levantar mucho la voz para no perturbar a Mathew que apenas si soltaba algunos quejidos.

-¿Tan rápido se te olvidó mi nombre?- dijo afligido Antonio acercándose y viendo al pequeño Mathew que a duras penas mantenía sus ojitos abiertos y sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-¿Qué pasa con Matt?- preguntó el español poniendo su mano en la frente del chico que desvió su carita para esconderla en el cuello de Francis. –Tiene fiebre- señaló Antonio algo preocupado.

-Eso ya lo noté hace un rato- dijo enfadado el rubio que soltó un suspiro después -¿Será que en este triste lugar tienen al menos medicina?- preguntaba irritado el rey, seguramente porque estaba preocupado por Matt.

-Claro que sí, vamos a la enfermería- dijo Antonio dirigiendo a Francis que no dejaba de pasar su mano por las mejillas de Matt y su frente revisando constantemente su temperatura.

En realidad el rey no sabía cómo tratar un simple resfriado por eso estaba tan preocupado, pensando que tal vez se trataba de una enfermedad peligrosa, después de todo cuando él se enfermaba siempre era tratado en el momento, dejado en cama y siendo mimado hasta que se sintiera mejor, aunque esos mimos podían traducirse como llevarle toda la comida que deseaba, sus medicinas y estar al pendiente de sus caprichos… nadie nunca le pasó una mano gentil por su frente ni lo cargó en brazos para sentirse un poco reconfortado, mucho menos lo arroparon y le dieron un beso en la frente ofreciéndole un rico caldo para sentirse mejor. Ese tipo de tratos populares no eran para un rey.

Caminaron por el pasillo a paso rápido, aunque Matt solo tenía un poco de temperatura les preocupaba que pudiera subir, pero justo en el momento menos esperado cierto muchacho hizo acto de presencia. Lovino se paró enfrente de los otros dos impidiéndoles continuar y mirando con firmeza a Antonio, de hecho si las miradas fueran puñales, Antonio ya estaría desangrándose en el piso.

-Lovino…- apenas alcanzó a pronunciar el ojiverde al ver al otro ahí tan firme frente a él.

-A un lado jovencito, llevamos prisa- le ordenó Francis que a pesar de llevar a un niño en brazos, no perdía su porte imponente de monarca.

-Pues lárgate, yo solo quiero hablar con él- le contestó Lovino señalando a Antonio que se sobresaltó y buscando que su mirada no chocara con la del muchacho desvió sus ojos a otro lado.

-Perdón… pero tengo que acompañar a Fran a la enfermería- se excusó Antonio rezando para que el adolescente los dejara ir pero no, el castaño se quedó en su mismo lugar esta vez dirigiéndose a Francis.

-La enfermería queda al final del pasillo a la izquierda, la doctora debe estar ahí así que no necesitas a este idiota; ahora si me permites…- dijo Lovino de mala gana tomando la muñeca del mayor y usando toda su fuerza lo jaló lejos de ahí escuchando alguna que otra queja por parte de Francis que no hizo nada para salvar a Antonio el cual se resistía a ser llevado y miraba a Francis rogándole ayuda, claro que el rubio ignoró todas y cada una de sus señales de auxilio.

-Lovino déjame ir, tengo que ir a otro lado- decía Antonio que sentía que el chico le iba a desprender el brazo en cualquier momento, en cambio el joven lo condujo hasta una habitación vacía a donde lo fue a empujar sin ninguna delicadeza, cerró la puerta de golpe, tan fuerte que hizo temblar las frágiles paredes y puso el pestillo.

-Ahora si bastardo de mierda, contéstame una cosa- dijo Lovino con ese tono de mafioso que seguro había aprendido en alguna película de gánsters y que hizo que Antonio a pesar de ser mayor que el muchacho, sintiera un escalofrío de miedo al solo escucharlo.

-¿Qu… qué?- preguntó Antonio retrocediendo instintivamente.

Lovino respiró profundo tratando de mantener la compostura.

-¿Porqué…?- carraspeó un poco antes de seguir y el ojiverde pudo notar como las mejillas del chico se ruborizaban ligeramente al mismo tiempo que parecía intentar mantenerse firme -¿Por qué me… porque hiciste eso la noche anterior?- Antonio comprendió que con "eso" se refería al beso.

-Antes de que contestes déjame dejarte bien claro que si te estabas burlando de mi esta vez si te voy a romper la nariz y toda tu maldita cara así que vas a quedar irreconocible por el resto de tú vida, y lo digo en serio- le amenazó Lovino.

-No me burlaba de ti- dijo alterado Antonio, él jamás podría hacer tal cosa.

-¿Entonces estabas jugando? ¿Estabas cumpliendo una apuesta o algo así?- inquiría Lovino viendo a Antonio negar dos veces con la cabeza.

-¡¿Que mierda pasaba por tu cabeza?!- Lovino exigió una respuesta desesperado.

-¡Me gustas!- respondió el ojiverde con la misma desesperación dejando a Lovino como una piedra pues en definitiva no se esperaba eso.

-¿Qué? Claro que no, tú de verdad te estás burlando de mi, no es gracioso- contradijo Lovino a lo que Antonio soltó un gruñido de frustración y se revolvía el cabello solo para no darle un par de bofetadas al otro para que entrara en razón.

-Lovino me desesperas tanto ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar el hecho de que alguien se puede enamorar de ti? No de tú hermano Feliciano ¡De ti! ¡Lovino Vargas yo Antonio Fernández Carriedo te quiero!- gritó tan frustrado el ojiverde pues veía a Lovino negar con su cabeza y murmurando algunas cosas en italiano.

Antonio soltó un lamento mientras Lovino seguía en shock; cuando pensaba que podía arreglar las cosas iba y las echaba más a perder ¿Qué tan idiota podía llegar a ser? Bien pudo haberle dicho a Lovino que todo había sido un impulso por su enojo y que nada pasaba con él, ¡pero no! Tuvo que decirle ahora sus sentimientos.

El castaño de ojos verdes se puso en cuclillas con las manos en la cabeza y un poco agachado se quejaba acerca de todas sus tonterías.

-No se suponía que las cosas fueran así- decía con tristeza –se supone que esperaría a que cumplieras la mayoría de edad… ¡Tonto, tonto!- se reprendió dándose golpecitos en la cabeza.

-No entiendo ¿Qué diablos ibas a hacer cuando cumpliera los dieciocho?- le preguntó Lovino escuchando al otro que aun echo bolita lo miró con un poco de vergüenza y al mismo tiempo su cara también se pintaba de rojo mientras bajaba la mirada para no tener que enfrentarse al rechazo de Lovino cuando le dijera lo siguiente.

-Tenía planeado pedirte que vivieras conmigo- se sinceró.

-¡¿Qué!?- preguntó alterado el adolescente haciendo que Antonio se levantara de golpe.

-¡No es para hacerte nada malo ni pervertido!- dijo moviendo sus manos como queriendo despejar esa idea –Es solo que cuando seas mayor de edad ya no podrás quedarte aquí en el orfanato y Feliciano está viviendo con sus tutores… por eso… yo quería que vivieras conmigo, pero seguro ahora me odias… ah, esto es una estupidez, olvida todo lo que dije por favor- decía un afligido Antonio yendo hasta la puerta apresurado evitando a Lovino.

Al quitar el pestillo y girar la perilla un chiquillo rubio cayó de bruces en el piso. Peter se quejó y miró hacia arriba encontrándose con los otros dos, Antonio lo miraba un poco sorprendido mientras que Lovino parecía querer despellejarlo pues era más que obvio que estaba escuchando su conversación.

-Ah… hola…- dijo el pequeño Comodín levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa riendo con algo de temor por Lovino –Este… ¡Adiós!- dijo antes de poder ser atrapado por el mayor de los hermanos Vargas al que escuchó gritarle un montón de maldiciones a lo lejos.

-Lovino, Lovino… ¿Cuándo vas a aceptar que tu destino está con alguien más que no es tu hermano?- preguntaba Peter corriendo mirando de vez en cuando hacía sus espaldas asegurándose de que no lo estuvieran siguiendo hasta que el aire se le acabó y tuvo que detenerse de su carrera concentrándose una vez más en su misión principal que era encontrar a Gilbert, el presentimiento de que este iba a hacer alguna tontería iba en aumento.

Sintiéndose más seguro caminó de nuevo a una velocidad normal, pasando por la enfermería en donde volvió a encontrarse con Francis. El rey miraba con sospecha a la doctora que medía la temperatura de Mathew con un termómetro en la boca del infante, un poco irritada la mujer intentaba mantener la calma ya que el ojiazul no había dejado de cuestionarle cada acción que hacía.

Primero le hizo mil preguntas con respecto al instrumento que le iba a mater a la boca al chico, luego acerca de la medicina que le estaba dando… la chica ya estaba a punto de soltarle un puñetazo a Francis.

-Más vale señorita que no esté envenenando al niño- le advirtió por quinta vez Francis a la doctora que le ofreció un vaso de agua a Mathew para que pudiera tragar la pastilla que le dio.

-Ya te dije que es medicina no veneno, y si sigues molestando es a ti a quien voy a envenenar- decía la doctora, una chica morena de largo cabello negro que bajo su bata blanca lucía un sencillo vestido azul celeste.

Ambos adultos esperaron a que el niño tragara la pastilla hasta que tras un par de traguitos al agua le devolvió el vaso a la doctora.

-En un rato te sentirás mejor- le dijo Sei, el nombre de la médico que le pasó una mano por la mejilla a Matt que solo alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza con desgana.

En medio de su malestar por la fiebre Matt logró fijar sus ojos en la ventana de la enfermería en donde pudo ver claramente a Peter, el cual se había convertido, a ojos del niño, en una presencia que solo traía mala suerte y que le recordaba que el tiempo de Francis en ese lugar se estaba agotando paulatinamente. En un movimiento por reflejo Mathew desvió sus ojos del niño de la ventana y jaló al rey por su camisa para poder hundir su cara en el estómago de este que le acarició la cabeza, pensando que el pequeño se sentía mal por la fiebre y no por otra cosa. El rey se sintió un poco mal por no poder aliviar a Mathew así que solo lo tomó en brazos cargándolo para llevarlo de nuevo a su dormitorio.

-Hora de irme- dijo Peter antes de que Francis saliera de la enfermería. El Comodín no pudo evitar mirar por encima de su hombro al rey y a Mathew que daban la impresión de estar viendo una escena padre-hijo… Peter percibió de nuevo ese desagradable sentimiento de envidia corroerle los órganos pero muy dentro de sí se sintió feliz de saber que pronto los reyes estarían de nuevo en casa y tendrían que abandonar a las personas con quienes habían creado aquellos lazos, un pensamiento tan cruel que incluso le remordió la conciencia.

El chiquillo sacudió su cabeza intentando sacarse todo ese tipo de pensamientos, en primer lugar él no era así y en segundo, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer además de conspirar y alegrarse por el dolor ajeno.

Salió del orfanato, afuera la noche ya estaba presente y para no perder tiempo tomó un atajo solo para ver si de pura casualidad Gilbert se encontraba con Alfred y Arthur, cosa que dudaba mucho pero nunca estaba de más pasar a verlos aunque ya se imaginaba alguna escena melosa entre esos dos… eso era peligroso… al rey de Espadas se le acababa el tiempo.

El Comodín llegó y con la misma astucia con la que lograba colarse a todos los lugares, entró a la casa de Arthur sin ser notado. El rubio de ojos verdes estaba en la cama con Alfred, ese día se había dado el lujo de cerrar la librería mucho más temprano de lo normal y correr a la cama con Alfred… un pequeño capricho no le hacía mal a nadie, y menos desde que había descubierto en el ojiazul a un buen amante.

Los dos rubios reían de manera traviesa en la cama con la sabana cubriéndoles hasta la cintura, se sentían como colegiales que se escapan de la clase para ir a besarse detrás del patio de la escuela, aunque obviamente ellos no solo se besaron.

-Alfred ¿Dónde estabas escondido todo este tiempo?- preguntó Arthur que había tomado la manía de siempre acariciar la marca de menor cada vez que este la dejaba visible, así que Alfred se había acostumbrado a las caricias en esa parte de su cuerpo.

-En un palacio encerrado en cuatro paredes- contestó Alfred sonriente, a pesar de no ver casi nada pues no traía sus lentes, podía alcanzar a distinguir de manera borrosa los ojos verdes de Arthur y la sonrisa en sus labios

-Yo digo que te escapaste de un cuento de hadas, me sorprende no ver tu blanco corcel en la puerta de mi casa- le dijo el ojiverde acercándosele hasta quedar encima de él recargando su barbilla en el pecho del menor.

-Mi corcel no es blanco, es negro- contestó Alfred acariciando ahora el cabello revuelto de Arthur que cerró sus ojos y sonrió más ampliamente ante las caricias, se sentía como un gatito siendo mimado por su amo.

-Blanco, negro no importa… me alegra que te haya dejado con una contusión en la cabeza enfrente de mi tienda- dijo alzando un poco su cara para alcanzar los labios de Alfred y besarlo con ternura un buen rato. De verdad se sentía tan feliz de haber conocido a Alfred, después de tanto tiempo de haber estado desperdiciando su vida en vicios y con acostones que no duraban más que una noche, rara vez en una relación que terminaba siendo destructiva, ahora tenía ahí a un chico de ensueño, su dicha era tal que sentía podría morir en cualquier momento de la sola felicidad.

-Tengo hambre, voy a la cocina ¿Quieres algo?- le preguntó Arthur tras separarse del muchacho y levantándose de la cama completamente desnudo sin ningún pudor ante Alfred que aún se sonrojaba avergonzado, cosa que mataba de ternura a Arthur.

El rey estaba pensando en alguna golosina para poder disfrutar en la cama mientras que el ojiverde daba un paso para ir a la puerta pero apenas lo hizo se detuvo repentinamente llevándose una mano al pecho y volviendo a sentarse en la cama respirando con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Alfred preocupado incorporándose y viendo al otro masajearse mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento lo cual tardó unos cuantos segundos.

-Na… nada, estoy bien- dijo intentado sonreír para no asustar a Alfred que palpó la mesita a un lado de la cama para ver mejor a Arthur. Era claro que el ojiverde se forzaba a sonreír así que Alfred solo alcanzó a atraparlo en sus brazos.

-No me mientas- le pidió apretándolo fuerte.

-En serio estoy bien- dijo Arthur intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Seguro?-

-Claro-

Se quedaron en silencio un momento que Alfred aprovechó para seguir abrazándolo.

-Arthur si te pasa algo…-

-No me va a pasar nada- dijo Arthur riendo un poco ante esto aunque no creyendo del todo sus propias palabras.

Sintió un pequeño beso en su cuello dado por Alfred que no tenía ninguna intención de soltarlo; el rey pensaba que quería tener a Arthur ahí atrapado en su abrazo para que nada malo le pasara, para poder estar ahí y cuidarlo de todo lo que podría hacerle daño ¿En qué momento llegó a quererlo tanto? En qué momento… sus manos pasaron de ser manos poderosas que rompían cadenas y buscaban libertad, a ser manos fuertes que querían proteger y sostener esos frágiles fragmentos de felicidad representados en una persona.

Los pequeños besos en el cuello siguieron y le robaron un suspiro a Arthur que tomó la cara de Alfred entre sus manos para poder besarlo en la boca hasta que de nuevo se dejaron caer en la cama.

-Al diablo la comida- dijo Arthur antes de tener a Alfred sobre él para seguir besándolo y tal vez hacer otras cosas.

Si pudiera aferrarse a ese momento, si pudiera aferrarse a Alfred podría morir de la felicidad, ir con Dios y obligarlo a darle una segunda vida para vivirla con el rey. Por primera vez sentía que la vida podía ser aún mejor, que todos los tragos amargos del pasado estaban siendo recompensados al triple.

-Cursis- masculló Peter que miraba la escena desde la ventana usando su cola para sujetarse de esta, se columpió un poco para poder llegar al techo de un solo salto y sin esperar más fue hasta el hospital donde el rey Iván estaba, Peter temía lo que pensaba, una parte de él le decía que era más que obvio que Gilbert estaba con Feliciano, pero otra parte quería evitar tener que enfrentar al mayor así que solo estaba haciéndose tonto, ganando tiempo para prepararse mentalmente y encarar a Gilbert, evitar que fue a hacer alguna estupidez.

Aun contra el claro hecho de que Gilbert para nada iba a estar con el rey de Tréboles, fue hasta el hospital para ganar tiempo y poner su cabeza en frío… hubiera sido mejor que no se hubiese acercado.

Apenas llegó vio a todos los pacientes en el patio a excepción del rey Iván y Feliks así que procurando no ser visto por alguno de los pacientes fue hasta dentro del hospital en donde estaban los susodichos.

-Tómalas todas- le ordenó Iván a Feliks mientras se ponía las manos en la cintura para acentuar su porte imponente, el rubio le dedicó una mirada de reproche cuando se llevó sus píldoras a la boca y le dio un largo trago al vaso de papel con agua.

-Abre- el rey volvió a ordenarle a Feliks y este con la misma cara de molestia abrió la boca mientras que el ojivioleta veía dentro.

-Levanta la lengua- y así lo hizo el rubio.

-Tus manos- le pidió Iván y el chico estiró sus manos y dejó ver las palmas de estas vacías.

-Tus bolsillos- dijo una vez más y soltando un sonoro resoplido Feliks dejó ver las bolsas de sus pantalones blancos.

-Muy bien joven Feliks, ¿Ves que no es algo tan difícil?- le felicitó el rey acariciándole la cabeza al otro que lo quitó de encima con un manotazo.

-Osea, no sé qué necedad tienes con las medicinas, si me quieres drogar para hacerme cosas extrañas, como que solo tienes que pedírmelo- le dijo Feliks saliendo de ahí hacia el patio, Iván solo rió y fue tras él después de haberle agradecido a Emma que era quien daba las medicinas.

El día anterior la enfermera Emma había tenido la amabilidad de contarle a Iván que Feliks necesitaba sus medicamentos (esos que el rubio se empeñaba en no tomar y guardarlos en un calcetín) para poder controlar su enfermedad, la misma que le hacía creer que había un Toris enamorado de él y que su familia conspiraba para mantenerlos alejados, no le dio muchos detalles pues supuso que el rey no los entendería así que solo le dijo que era de vital importancia que el ojiverde siguiera con su medicación y claro con sus terapias, de esa manera tenía posibilidades de salir más pronto del hospital; por lo tanto Iván había decidido darse a la tarea de vigilar a Feliks para que este tomara sus pastillas sin falta, cosa que no le había hecho nada de gracia a Feliks pero al tratarse de Iván aceptó a regañadientes.

En el patio Feliks se estiró para quitar un poco el cansancio que había estado sintiendo esos últimos días desde la visita desastrosa de su padre, volteó a ver a Iván que iba a unos pasos detrás de él y por un fugaz momento se sintió bendecido de tenerlo ahí, aun así no lo esperó y siguió caminando haciéndose el ofendido por la actitud sobreprotectora que Iván había tomado esos últimos días, obviamente solo era un capricho suyo, la verdad era que eso lo hacía sentir feliz.

-Oye Iván- llamó entonces el ojiverde tras unos minutos de silencio y al llegar a una banca que había en el patio donde ambos se sentaron, el rubio se dio el lujo de subir sus pies a esta y recargar sus brazos en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el rey que si se había sentado como se debe.

-Bueno, tú sabes que soy así como que súper curioso y pues estaba pensando desde hace días- el chico hizo una pausa para pensar como formular su pregunta –Si tú esposa es así como que una perra sin escrúpulos y te engaña con tu empelado…-

-Recuerda que no me gusta que hables así de Elizabetha- le interrumpió ofendido Iván a lo que el otro negó rápidamente con su cabeza haciéndole entender que no le importaba, él iba a seguir insultándola.

-Si ella te pone así como que súper feo los cuernos con tu empleado… ¿Tú no tienes alguna amante por ahí? Osea, lo digo porque como que eso de que solo te engañen y tú te quedes sin diversión como que no me lo creo- preguntó finalmente acercándose poco a poco a Iván ansioso por escuchar su respuesta, seguro que el rey tenía su pequeño harem, sin embargo Iván solo alcanzó a reír un poco apenado.

-Claro que no, no tengo ninguna amante- dijo rascándose la nuca sonrojándose ligeramente

-Entonces un amante- propuso Feliks, al menos un chico guapo si tenía escondido en el closet.

-Tampoco- se sinceró el rey viendo como el ojiverde abría la boca sin decir palabra alguna hasta segundos después.

-¡No Iván!- dijo como si ahora él fuera el ofendido –Como que no puedes dejar que _Lizzy_ ande revolcándose en tus narices y tú no te revuelques con nadie, mal Ivancito, muy mal- le reprendió Feliks como si de verdad hubiese cometido una gran falta.

-No veo la necesidad de un amante… además tampoco es como si hubiera mucha gente dispuesta a ser mi pareja- dijo el ojivioleta estando consciente de todo el miedo que lograba infundir a todos sus subordinados… mejor dicho a toda la gente a su alrededor.

-Ósea majestad… ¿Acaso me quieres decir que satisfaces tu lívido con tu triste mano?… huy, perdóname que te lo diga pero eso es así como que totalmente deprimente- dijo el rubio ahora poniendo una cara embelesada. –Deberías conseguirte a alguien que te acompañe en tus frías noches y como que te de una noche de pasión desenfrenada hasta que los dos queden pegajosos y sudorosos abrazados en una cama enorme y luego… luego…- decía el rubio abrazándose a si mismo imaginando la escena mientras que Iván lo miraba algo nervioso y apenado por aquella charla que había tomado un tinte algo… perverso, así que el rey desvió la mirada un poco asustado por el hecho de que Feliks incluso estaba soltando suspiros que fácilmente podían ser confundidos por gemidos.

Fue justo en ese momento en que Iván alcanzó a ver por el rabillo de su ojo lo que le pareció ser una cola… una cola negra con punta en forma de flecha que pertenecía a cierto rubio Comodín que pretendía escabullirse; sin pensarlo dos veces el rey salió disparado dejando a Feiks hablando solo que tras unos instantes notó la ausencia de Iván y lo vio corriendo, por lo tanto lo siguió enfadado.

-¡Iván no te vayas!- le exigió Feliks pensando que el rey se iba por los comentarios que estaba haciendo pero pudo darse cuenta de que el otro en realidad estaba persiguiendo algo… o al alguien.

-Hey Iván, te estoy hablan…do…- dijo Feliks cuando tras una breve carrera y llegar a un rincón alejado del resto de los pacientes y enfermeros logró alcanzar al otro rubio… sin embargo su sorpresa no era por ver a un niño de cerca de doce años en un hospital psiquiátrico, lo que realmente hizo enmudecer a Feliks fue el hecho de que Iván tenía sujeto al chiquillo por lo que parecía ser una cola.

Feliks señaló la cola, luego a Iván y después al niño, así sucesivamente hasta que recuperó el habla.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó en un hilo de voz sintiendo que el aire ya no llegaba del todo a sus pulmones ante la imagen del chiquillo quejándose y retorciéndose como una lombriz ¡con una cola pegada a la base de su espalda! ¡Una cola de verdad!

-Un Comodín- contestó sencillamente Iván encogiéndose de hombros alzando un poco mas al chiquillo para ponerlo a la altura de su cara y clavarle sus ojos violetas junto con una sonrisa que era del todo menos tranquilizadora. –El mismo Comodín que me trajo aquí- agregó.

-¡Se lo ruego majestad, suélteme!- decía Peter al borde de las lágrimas aun retorciéndose intentando escapar.

-¿Comodín?... ¿Qué?- preguntó de nuevo Feliks que se tambaleó un poco pero logró mantenerse en pie, aun viendo la unión de la extraña extremidad con la espalda del niño… el color negro en la base de la cola se iba degradando hasta tomar el tono de la piel del chico, incluso se podía ver como su última vertebra parecía conectada con la cola.

-Es una criatura casi extinta que habita en la nación donde vivo, y claro, la culpable de que ahora mismo no esté en mi reino- agregó atravesando con los ojos al chico que tembló ante su sola mirada.

-¡Se lo juro majestad que volverá a su reino pero por favor suélteme!- decía el niño rogando para que Gilbert dejara lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo y vinera a su rescate.

-Majestad…- susurró entonces el ojiverde ahora viendo con sus ojos desmesuradamente abiertos a Iván y una vez más al niño del que podían adivinarse unos cuernos bajo su sombrero. –Iván… de verdad eres un rey…- volvió a decir en el mismo susurro.

-Sí, eso lo sabes desde el primer día en que nos vimos- dijo Iván como si nada y Feliks enderzó su espalda y mantuvo sus piernas firmes para acercarse a él, tal vez evitando al niño que le daba un poco de miedo.

-¡No Iván! ¡Eres un rey, un rey, uno de verdad! Dios mío… tengo que estar alucinando… no, acabo de tomarme la medicina- comenzó a decir de manera atropellada Feliks ahora caminando de un lado a otro tratando de pensar con claridad –Jesucristo, entonces le he estado hablando a un rey todo este tiempo, ¡Dormí con un rey!, bueno, no tuvimos sexo solo dormimos pero… ¡Iván eres un jodido rey!- explotó por fin sin saber muy bien que tipo de sentimientos estaban llenándole el pecho, eran sorpresa, alegría, miedo, escepticismo, todo un remolino de emociones y pensamientos.

-Si- contestó el más alto rodando sus ojos esperando a que Feliks se tranquilizara pero este parecía estar cada vez más alterado.

-¡No! De verdad tengo que estar alucinando… n… no tiene lógica, esto no…- pero antes de poder seguir sintió un dolor punzante en sus mejillas que lo hizo soltar un quejido. El supuesto rey había soltado a Peter y le estaba pellizcando las mejillas con tanta fuerza como la última vez.

-¡Ouch!- gritó el ojiverde.

-Tranquilízate joven Feliks- le dijo sin soltarle las mejillas y poniendo mas fuerza en los pellizcos haciendo lagrimear al otro para acercar su rostro de pronto, fijando sus ojos en los del rubio –Esto es real ¿Sientes? Soy real y si… también es verdad el hecho de que soy un rey ¿Ya lo crees o necesito infringirte más dolor?- le preguntó al rubio que se calmó por fin. Feliks le devolvió la mirada y buscando algún signo de mentira en Iván se sintió aliviado de no encontrarlo… pero al mismo tan aterrado de que su mente le estuviera jugando alguna jugarreta cruel otra vez así que solo puso sus manos en las de Iván.

-Pellízcame solo una vez más- le dijo y el rey así lo hizo y Feliks soltó otro grito de dolor.

Al mismo tiempo Peter que había sido momentáneamente soltado por Iván retrocedió silenciosamente y aprovechó la distracción del rey de Tréboles para escapar, ahora estaba en un grave problema, pero ya pensaría en eso en otro momento, solo quedaba una persona por ver… y la verdad es que no se le apetecía.

Peter podría ignorar a Gilbert, dejarlo hacer su voluntad y solo darle un sermón cuando el mayor llegara literalmente, con la cola entre las piernas… pero no podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que Gilbert fuera a declarar sus sentimientos con falsas esperanzas de ser correspondido, porque era más que obvio que eso iba a hacer; el ojirrojo era siempre impulsivo y parecía dejarse llevar mas por sus emociones que por su razón… eso mismo sería lo que lo llevara a su perdición y tal vez en este momento a la peor de sus decepciones, Peter no quería verlo así, si había algo que no soportaba era ver a Gilbert destrozado, solo quería ahorrarle ese mal trago... el Comodín de ojos azules sabía mejor que nadie lo doloroso que era vivir de sueños.

Tan rápido como pudo fue hasta la casa de Feliciano sin embargo no lo encontró, el chico rubio maldijo entre dientes y se apresuró a buscarlo por todos lados o mejor dicho los lados que solía frecuentar hasta que finalmente tras una hora de intensa búsqueda pudo divisar pero a Gilbert, el cual estaba frente a la puerta de una iglesia, al parecer sin atreverse a entrar.

El peliplata miraba la espalda de Feliciano que permanecía sentado en una de las ultimas bancas, el chico a diferencia de su hermano no tenía sus ojos enfocados en el Cristo crucificado del centro del altar, ni mucho menos en los santos ni en las vírgenes que parecían observarlo con algo parecido a la lástima marcada en sus rostros de mártires. Feliciano Vargas se encontraba cabizbajo con su mirada fija en el suelo, sus manos enlazadas en su regazo y con un sentimiento que nunca pensó llegar a experimentar.

Cerró sus ojos y dio una honda respiración pensando en todas las cosas que le habían pasado en un absurdo lapso de tiempo. Primero Ludwig, un rey perdido, luego su hermano y él en un intento fallido de escapar y por ultimo ese beso… el solo recordarlo lo hizo estremecer y por fin voltear a ver al hombre en el altar.

-Dios… ¿Qué debo hacer?- preguntó en voz baja de nuevo escondiendo sus ojos bajo la sombra de su flequillo.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?... ¿Qué voy a hacer si mi hermano deja de ser la persona más importante para mí?...- preguntó recordando de nuevo a Ludwig y ese sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho con tanta fuerza que le sacó lágrimas.

Hace mucho tiempo cuando él era solo un niño y fue separado de su hermano por primera vez se juró que no habría persona más importante para él que su hermano, Lovino siempre sería su número uno sin importar nada… solo él estaría en su pequeño universo… pero entonces llegó Ludwig y echó todo abajo con una facilidad temible así que ahora se encontraba en ese dilema ¿Qué diablos podía hacer cuando alguien más se había hecho paso en su corazón? ¿Acaso eso podría considerarse como una traición para Lovino?

Esperó como si estuviera esperando una respuesta divina, tal vez tenía la esperanza de que Dios le hablara y le diera una solución que resolviera su encrucijada, pero a cambio solo escuchó las campanas anunciando la hora haciendo que Feliciano se frustrara… a diferencia de Lovino, Feliciano tenía que admitir que la casa de Dios nunca le dio ningún consuelo…

El chico se levantó de su asiento, se persignó rápidamente y se disponía salir de ahí cuando vio a cierto albino en la entrada de la iglesia.

-Gilbert…- solo alcanzó a decir Feliciano, el muchacho se veía extrañamente serio, pero aun con ello alcanzó a dibujar una media sonrisa en sus labios.

El Comodín aun con su cabeza cubierta por la capucha de su sudadera negra estaba a punto de saludar cuando una voz extra se hizo presente.

-Comodín- dijo la voz de Ludwig que había llegado corriendo. Había pasado todo el día buscando a Feliciano que a primera hora de la mañana había salido de casa sin dar explicación.

El mencionado frunció el ceño, el rey Ludwig era la última persona que hubiese querido ver y Peter que observaba desde lejos lo sabía.

-Lu… Ludwig ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Feliciano asustado por la presencia del rubio que ignoró a la criatura.

-Estaba preocupado, te fuiste sin decir nada así que pensé que te había sucedido algo malo- explicó un poco aliviado de por fin haberlo encontrado

-Si le sucedió algo, fue asaltado por un rey que no puede diferenciar entre una persona y otra- respondió Gilbert tajante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Habla claro si quieres atacar a alguien con palabras- le dijo el rey con el mismo tono amenazante retomando su atención al ojirrojo.

-Lo digo claro majestad pero es usted el que no parece comprender… ni siquiera ha podido entender que esta no es la Sota. ¡Dese cuenta de que este no es el sirviente al que usted ha lastimado con su indiferencia y su estupidez! No le voy a permitir que hiera a este otro también… debí haber previsto que era un error mandarlo aquí- agregó por ultimo arrastrando las palabras.

-Yo sé bien que él no es mi Sota, que es Feliciano lo conozco…- comenzó a replicar Ludwig.

-¡No!- le interrumpió de pronto Gilbert realmente enojado -¡No se atreva a decir que conoce a este Feliciano porque no sabe nada de él, no sabe de sus tristezas ni de su felicidad, no sabe nada- le espetó el Comodín y fue cuando Peter encontró pertinente intervenir, así que saltando del tejado de donde se encontraba fue a interponerse.

-¡Gilbert ya basta!- Le ordenó aterrizando entre él y el rey Ludwig sin importarle realmente que Feliciano pareciera demasiado sorprendido por su aparición.

-No Peter, basta de este juego idiota- dijo Gilbert fuera de sus casillas.

-Juego idiota que nosotros planeamos y llevamos a cabo, recuerda que esto tiene un fin y no lo vas a echar a perder por tus caprichos- rebatió Peter fulminando con la mirada al de ojos carmín que por primera vez en toda su vida quiso golpear al chiquillo que dejaba de actuar como niño para comportarse de manera forzada en un adulto.

-¡No son caprichos! Tú sabes bien todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo, que esto no nació de la noche a la mañana, que no conozco a Feliciano de hace unas semanas como este pobre rey. Caprichos los suyos- exclamó Gilbert escupiendo las palabras, el pequeño rubio estaba a punto de contradecirle sin embargo Feliciano habló primero.

-Tú no eres… tú no eres Gilbert ¿Verdad?- preguntó entonces Feliciano dejando a todos helados que voltearon a verlo –No eres el Gilbert que yo conozco- agregó examinando con sus ojos almendra al Comodín que lo miraba con los ojos como platos… Feliciano no era tan tonto como parecía.

-Gilbert… no vayas a decir nada…- le siseó Peter sin atreverse a mover un solo musculo, incluso el rey estaba expectante ante la respuesta que daría el albino, para sorpresa del niño y de Ludwig, Gilbert solo rió con amargura y formó una sonrisa torcida en sus labios.

-No… yo no soy ese Gilbert que tú conoces- afirmó y Peter tuvo que reprimir una grosería.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó de nuevo Feliciano acercándose un poco al peliplata

-Soy un diablo tramposo, un bufón que usó sus dones de actor para hacerse pasar por humano solo para hablar contigo al menos una vez- se sinceró Gilbert al mismo tiempo que se hacía para atrás la capucha y dejaba que sus mechones plateados brillaran con la luz de la luna y junto con ellos, los cuernos negros que lo identificaban como Comodín.

-¿No recuerdas Feliciano? Fue justo aquí cuando me atreví a dirigirte la palabra por primera vez- respondió Gilbert viendo de nuevo el Cristo al pie del altar… aun lo recordaba y aun sentía esos nervios… las memorias se volvían tan vívidas al estar en el mismo escenario de hacía un tiempo.

/

**Kyaaaaa, review si aman a Gilbert (ok… no… de todos modos mándenme un review XD) **

**Wow, espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Kiku y su amor que por cierto ¿Se dan cuenta de que Kiku es el más tranquilo de todos y el único que tiene sexo salvaje? El de Artie y Al es tierno, el de Kiku y Heracles es salvaje XD.**

**Bueno creo que esto ya está llegando a su climax, espero sigan leyendo y un millón de gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo, yo por ahora vuelvo a mi rutina porque las vacaciones han terminado pero aun así me haré todo el tiempo posible para seguir escribiendo y mantener esta publicación puntual.**

**De nuevo mil ocho mil gracias por leer, sé que esa cifra no existe y no me importa, yo invento cifras like a boss. Gracias otra vez y nos estamos viendo en el siguiente capi.**


	13. Retrospectiva

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Retrospectiva

Todo se quedó en silencio tras la repentina confesión de Gilbert, no porque estuvieran sorprendidos sino porque en realidad no sabían que decir hasta que de pronto el Comodín soltó una risotada para romper con la tensión.

-Kesesese… Feli, creo que te debo una larga explicación- dijo rascando su nuca y riendo como si aquello solo fuera una charla casual, para su sorpresa Feliciano también soltó un par de risitas.

-Si, me la debes ¿Qué te parece si platicamos un rato?- le invitó el castaño señalando de nuevo el interior de la iglesia, tratando de no dejar su vista fija en los cuernos del Comodín pensando que tal vez sería de mala educación.

-Espera Feliciano, este tipo es peligroso- intentó detenerle Ludwig

-¡No somos peligrosos!- le contradijo entonces Peter realmente ofendido por aquel comentario a punto de comenzar una discusión con el rey sin embargo Feliciano los detuvo.

-Ve~ perdón Ludwig pero… ¿Podrías esperarme en casa?... tengo la impresión de que este Gilbert no es una mala persona y me gustaría hablar con él- pidió ligeramente apenado el chico, dirigiéndole una rápida mirada al peliblanco que ya había escuchado algo parecido antes.

-Pero…- intentó discutir el rey.

-Por favor- le interrumpió Feliciano poniendo sus manos juntas frente a él en un gesto de plegaria.

-Vamos majestad… nosotros no tenemos nada que ver aquí- dijo Peter dedicándole la mirada más fiera que pudo a Gilbert el cual solo le sonrió a modo de disculpa, sabía de sobra que el chico estaba furioso con él.

-¡No los voy a dejar solos! No confío en el Comodín- siguió protestando Ludwig a lo que Peter enredó su cola alrededor de la muñeca del mayor para jalarlo.

-Yo tampoco pero este es un asunto que no nos incumbe y si Gilbo le llegase a hacer algo a Feliciano, tenga por seguro que ese pobre diablo no va a quedar impune, yo mismo me encargaré de ello- comentó Peter en una clara amenaza para Gilbert que prefirió no decir nada, el muchachito estaba demasiado enojado.

Ludwig sintió los constantes jaloneos en su muñeca, le dedicó una mirada de sospecha al albino y luego a Feliciano que le sonrió haciéndole saber que todo estaría bien. El rey no quería dejarlos solos, al menos no después de lo que había dicho el Comodín… quería negárselo pero… sentía celos.

Pero entonces mientras era lentamente alejado de Feliciano y Gilbert otro pensamiento asaltó su cabeza ¿A quién estaba celando? ¿A Feliciano… o… a la Sota de Corazones?

Miró por encima de su hombro al castaño de ojos almendra y no supo responderse a sí mismo; Feliciano igualmente volteo a ver a Ludwig y alcanzó a distinguir aquella expresión dudosa en su rostro, casi afligida.

-Vamos- Gilbert le sacó de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a caminar dentro de la iglesia así que el muchacho le siguió, tomaron asiento en la última banca, miraron de nuevo a los santos y a las vírgenes que tenían a sus pies un montón de velas encendidas, cada una representando una petición, el deseo de un milagro de algún creyente. Hubo silencio hasta que Feliciano por fin se atrevió a hablar.

-Así que… tú eres del mismo reino de Ludwig- comentó viendo a Gilbert que negó ligeramente con su cabeza.

-No, yo soy de todos lados y de ninguno- contestó como si se tratara de alguna especie de acertijo. –Los Comodines no pertenecemos a ningún lugar… pero aun así cuando te conocí, por primera vez quise pertenecer al menos a este plano, cosa que si lo piensas bien es una tontería- dijo riendo provocando eco en la iglesia en donde hasta el cantar de un grillo era escuchado con nitidez.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es una tontería querer estar con la persona que quieres?- preguntó entonces Feliciano cabizbajo, bajando el tono de su voz mientras jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos dejando ligeramente desencajado a Gilbert que recargó sus brazos en la banca de adelante y en ellos, su barbilla mirando de nuevo al hombre que yacía crucificado y miraba a todos bajo él con un dejo de misericordia.

-Porque es imposible… y desear lo imposible es tonto- respondió Gilbert que dio un largo suspiro.

-Feliciano ¿Me dejas contarte mi historia?- le preguntó al chico que aceptó alzando por fin su mirada. Gilbert soltó un segundo suspiro y cerró sus ojos un momento; se vio a sí mismo en los caminos rurales del reino de los Corazones, Peter correteaba detrás de él intentando alcanzarlo.

El paisaje era verde hasta donde la vista alcanzaba a ver, el sendero por el que iban había sido marcado por las carretas que constantemente pasaban por ahí y solo algunas humildes casitas se veían a lo lejos. El peliplata llevaba sus cuernos escondidos bajo la capucha de una larga túnica mientras que Peter llevaba un sencillo sombrero que le quedaba grande y le resbalaba por su cabeza, ambos también ocultaban sus colas bajo sus ropas.

-¿A dónde iremos esta vez?- preguntó Peter corriendo para por fin quedar a un lado del mayor que se llevaba una mano a la barbilla pensativo.

-Al palacio de los Corazones- respondió el ojirrojo tras un rato.

-¡Sí! Ahí siempre tienen buena comida- dijo el chiquillo feliz al que se alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de su estómago gruñendo de hambre.

-Además quiero conocer a la nueva reina y a la nueva Sota, dicen los rumores que es tan tonto que ni siquiera puede hacerse cargo de sí mismo, me encantaría ver como su majestad Ludwig la está pasando con un sirviente así kesesese- dijo divertido Gilbert.

-Entonces apresurémonos ¡El último en llegar no comerá nada!- gritó Peter echando a correr dejando a Gilbert atrás en cuestión de segundos

-¡Espera mocoso!- le espetó el mayor de los dos y corrió tras el muchachito.

Gilbert y Peter eran los dos últimos Comodines de aquel mundo, las criaturas que en su momento sirvieron como herramientas de los cuatro reyes fueron cazados uno a uno al terminarse las guerras pues al no ser fieles a un solo reino se convirtieron fácilmente en potenciales amenazas así que antes de tomar algún riesgo fueron eliminados uno a uno hasta pensarlos erradicados, sin embargo Gilbert sobrevivió y aun siendo un chiquillo logró escapar de dicha cacería aunque a cambio de ello hubiese quedado huérfano y completamente desamparado pero no por mucho ya que dos años después cuando fue a dar a un pequeño pueblo que estaba en llamas alcanzó a escuchar el llanto de un bebé, sin dudarlo dos veces a pesar de su miedo al fuego logró rescatar de una casita de madera al bebé rubio de ojos azules que bajo sus mantas escondía unos cuernos y una cola… el resto de las personas ya estaban muertos, entre ellos, los padres del pequeño.

Así empezó la historia de Gilbert y Peter quienes prácticamente crecieron juntos y a su suerte, haciendo uso de cualquier artimaña para sobrevivir, desde ser actores ambulantes hasta ladrones expertos; usaban sus habilidades de Comodines las cuales habían aprendido leyendo algunos libros que solían robar de las casas de los nobles así que mientras más crecían más hábiles se iban haciendo. Llegaron a tal punto que incluso se colaban en los palacios de los reyes, a veces se hacían pasar por sirvientes, otras por gente de la corte o a veces sencillamente se paseaban por ahí sin ningún recato tan solo escondiéndose cuando alguien pudiese atraparlos, cosa que jamás había sucedido.

Así que ahí estaban los dos Comodines asaltando la cocina del palacio de los Corazones.

-Yo no sé porque tienen tanta comida si ni siquiera la comen toda- decía Peter que se estaba zampando una enorme pierna de jamón como si no fuera a comer en días… aunque bueno… siempre había esa posibilidad de no comer a diario.

-Algún día se ahogaran con todo esto- dijo Gilbert que por su parte devoraba un gran pollo asado mientras le daba largos tragos a la botella de vino bien añejado que había encontrado escondido en el fondo de una alacena, seguro un pequeño capricho del cocinero.

-Y luego nacerá otro rey malcriado- comentó Peter frunciendo el ceño limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano, los modales no eran su fuerte.

Gilbert estaba a punto de replicar cuando escucharon pasos acercándose, los Comodines se miraron y como si se leyeran el pensamiento se guardaron toda la comida que les cupo en la ropa y se escabulleron de la cocina solo para escuchar las maldiciones que soltaron el cocinero y algunas sirvientas que comenzaron a culparse por la comida recién robada.

Gilbert y Peter intentaban reprimir las carcajadas mientras iban por el palacio, habían estado ahí tantas veces que lo conocían a la perfección así que sabían bien que pasillos eran los menos concurridos y podían darse la libertad de andar por ellos sin miedo.

El ojirrojo caminaba con sigilo pero eso no le impedía meterse algunas uvas a la boca y escupir las semillas por el suelo, igual que Peter que llevaba las manos llenas de víveres, incluso dejaron sus colas ondear como si nada mientras se dirigían a algún ventanal de la planta alta para salir por ahí sin ser vistos por los soldados sin embargo apenas planeaban hacer esto cuando vieron al rey, la reina de Corazones y por supuesto a la Sota. Gilbert le puso una mano a Peter en el hombro para que se detuviera y con un gesto de su cabeza le indicó que fueran a asomarse al balcón del pasillo para ver mejor.

El rey Ludwig iba a paso rápido como de costumbre, el semblante serio y la espalda bien recta, a su lado la reina Kiku lo seguía en silencio con sus manos escondidas en las mangas de su kimono las cuales solo sacó para esconder su rostro tras su abanico y detrás de ellos la Sota que casi iba corriendo para alcanzarlos, en sus manos llevaba lo que parecían ser varios papeles e iba tan apresurado que sin darse cuenta fue a tropezar aparatosamente cayendo de bruces y regando todos los papeles por el piso.

-Feliciano- solo dijo Ludwig arrastrando las palabras en un tono tan profundo y serio que hizo temblar al chico

-Ve~… di… disculpe mi señor- dijo el muchacho que aun en el suelo intentaba levantar todos los papeles, Kiku se acercó con ademán de ayudarlo pero el rey se lo impidió.

-Tiene que aprender a ser más cuidadoso- ordenó Ludwig que le dio la espalda al otro, Kiku lo miró con algo de lastima y obedeciendo a Ludwig lo siguió.

-Si no puede con el puesto de Sota no sé porque lo ha solicitado... y yo que lo acepté- decía el rubio negando con su cabeza dejando atrás a Feliciano que lo escuchó a la perfección, era difícil no hacerlo con la voz tan profunda que tenía el rey.

La Sota de Corazones solo alcanzó a ver la espalda de su majestad y siguió con su tarea de levantar los papeles, se obligó a reprimir un sollozo, no podía ser tan llorón tenía que ser una Sota digna aunque aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una tarea realmente difícil.

Gilbert lo miraba desde lo alto como si este fuera el espécimen más interesante del mundo, dibujó una media sonrisa al notar como Feliciano miraba la espalda del rey y sus ojos se perdían de manera embelesada en la silueta de este, una mezcla de emociones parecían desarrollarse en la mente de la Sota que se levantó de nuevo y corrió otra vez para alcanzar a su señor pero apenas iba a llegar volvió a tropezarse como si el suelo tuviera algo en su contra. Otro regaño por parte de su majestad y otra disculpa de Feliciano que a pesar de eso no dejaba de ver con la misma ternura (pero algo triste) al rubio de ojos azules.

-Los rumores son ciertos, esta Sota es muy torpe- comentó entonces Peter que veía al castaño lagrimear y cargar los papeles completamente desordenados en sus brazos y en esta ocasión yendo un poco más despacio y con cautela.

-¿No te das cuenta Peter?- preguntó Gilbert sin poder evitar reír ante su propio descubrimiento.

-¿De qué?- dijo el rubio curioso aun viendo la escena, ahora el rey se detenía y soltando un lánguido suspiro se acercaba a la Sota, le ayudaba a arreglar los papeles que llevaba en brazos y luego le preguntaba si se encontraba bien… el muchacho asentía con su cabeza y sus mejillas se pintaban de un ligero rosa cuando Ludwig retomaba su camino.

Feliciano se mantuvo un momento parado, apretó los papeles contra su pecho dando la impresión de que estaba prohibiéndole a su corazón salir disparado de su pecho, una mueca de dolor alcanzó a asomarse en su rostro cuando el castaño miró de nuevo al frente y vio al rey y a su lado, caminando la mismo paso, a la reina que tras su abanico solo escondía una discreta sonrisa… ambos caminaban juntos y Feliciano atrás, como si nunca pudiera alcanzar a su señor.

-De la manera en como la Sota mira al rey y de cómo el rey no está ni enterado kesesese- Gilbert dio la media vuelta y seguido de Peter salió por un ventanal del palacio pensando en el divertido espectáculo que acababa de descubrir, tal vez visitaría más seguido el palacio solo para entretenerse un rato.

-No entiendo ¿Cómo mira la Sota al rey?- Peter se lo había preguntado todos esos tres días y Gilbert los mismos tres días no le había querido explicar hasta que este se diera cuenta, lo que frustraba un poco al chico.

Ambos iban en una carreta, un buen hombre les había hecho el favor de llevarlos en ella hasta la frontera del reino de las Espadas así que los Comodines iban muy cómodos en las pacas de paja recostados mirando el cielo mientras sentían los movimientos de la carreta que a veces los hacía saltar cuando pasaban por encima de una piedra.

-Tal vez cuando seas más grande lo entiendas- comentó el albino que disfrutaba de la ligera brisa de aquella mañana y el tranquilo viaje que habían hecho cuando ya no encontraron más en que entretenerse en el reino de los Corazones.

-¡Ya soy grande!- espetó molesto el chico guardando el equilibrio para no caer por los movimientos bruscos de su transporte.

-Entonces ya debiste de haberte dado cuenta- contestó Gilbert encogiéndose de hombros.

-¡Ya hemos llegado chicos!- les llamó el hombre deteniendo sus caballos, los muchachos se incorporaron y vieron que efectivamente el paisaje había cambiado un poco. Los dos de un solo salto bajaron de la carreta y agradecieron al hombre con una reverencia tan exagerada que fue casi cómica, haciendo reír al caballero que se despidió de ellos tan solo alzando su mano y continuando con su camino hasta que unos metros después se detuvo.

-Por cierto muchachos, si tienen suerte tal vez puedan alcanzar a ver la caravana del rey de Espadas, dicen que pasará por estos rumbos esta misma tarde- les dijo el hombre y las criaturas se miraron con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, sin esperar más se encaminaron al centro del reino.

Iban entre juegos y competencias, a veces cuando alguien pasaba a sus lados, como si tuvieran manos de seda, les robaban sus carteras o sus pequeñas bolsitas con oro que llevaban en sus abrigos, claro que solo a la gente adinerada y obviamente el dinero era para ellos, no lo iban a dar a alguien más, no eran una especie de Robin Hood.

Cerca del anochecer llegaron a la plaza pública en donde efectivamente la gente estaba arremolinada para ver la procesión del rey de Espadas; había soldados luciendo trajes azul marino y negros, se escuchaban los cascos de los caballos y las armaduras de algunos otros soldados que iban a pie, en el centro de todo aquello el rey de Espadas sobresalía cabalgando un semental negro, la espalda recta y mirada al frente mientras que a su lado su Sota también iba a caballo, el gesto enigmático de la persona más cercana al rey provocaba murmullos entre los pueblerinos que agachaban su cabeza cuando pasaban frente a ellos, obviamente Gilbert y Peter no hacían eso, jamás inclinarían su cabeza ante nadie.

-Engreído- murmuró Peter que miraba con desagrado al rey de Espadas quien parecía estar haciendo esfuerzos por mantener su espalda derecha y el porte adecuado

-Estos reyes tan faltos de humildad- comentó Gilbert que aún tenía sus ojos fijos en Alfred cuando de pronto alguien que iba muy apresurado chocó con él casi haciéndolo caer.

-Disculpa- dijo torpemente y de manera atropellada un chico rubio de ojos esmeralda que intentaba hacerse paso entre el mar de gente.

-Ahí esta…- Gilbert le escuchó murmurar al joven de cejas tupidas que se levantaba en puntillas para ver mejor a Alfred, sonriendo ampliamente cuando logró divisar su rostro y sus ojos se iluminaban ante la sola imagen del ojiazul.

Gilbert lo recorrió con la mirada algo sorprendido por el hecho de que alguien viera con tal admiración a un rey tonto como lo era Alfred, un chiquillo caprichoso que solo quería hacer su voluntad, que se creía fuerte cuando ni siquiera sabía el significado del poder. Aun así… había algo raro con ese muchacho… no sabía a ciencia cierta que podría ser… daba la impresión de que estaba conectado con el rey.

-¡Artie está viendo a su novio el rey otra vez! Se los dije- dijo entonces otro muchacho, uno que se veía un poco mayor, de cabello rojo intenso acompañado de otros tres que igualmente tenían cabezas pelirrojas.

El ojiverde volteó de pronto, su cara tan sonrojada que casi brillaba.

-¡Cállate Scott!- le ordenó el rubio.

-Está bien Artie, te dejaremos babear por su majestad un rato más, tal vez cuando llenes un pozo entero con tus babas puedas arrojar una moneda y desear convertirte en reina- siguió molestándole el que respondía al nombre de Scott riendo con desdén ante la cara de ese "Artie" que se ponía cada vez más rojo, esta vez de coraje.

-Oh ya imagino: Del reino de las Espadas, el rey Alfred y la reina Arthur- una risotada comunal se escuchó cuando uno de los chicos de pecas con cabello anaranjado continuó con la broma.

-Púdrete Charles- le ordenó el tal Arthur yéndoseles encima a los que a juzgar por todos los pares de ojos verdes, eran sus hermanos, aunque no pudo hacer nada al respecto pues apenas intentó soltarles un golpe estos se le fueron encima, alejándose lentamente del tumulto de gente.

Los chicos en aquel momento no tenían ni idea de que lo que ellos consideraban bromas, en menos tiempo del pensado, se convertirían en una irrefutable realidad.

Gilbert desvió su atención de nuevo al rey que miraba con algo de nostalgia la escena del grupo de chicos peleándose hasta que su Sota parecía llamarle la atención para que mantuviera su vista al frente y este, con alguno que otro reproche, así lo hizo. Igualmente Peter miraba con tanta melancolía aquella escena de familia y "amor fraternal" que hizo sentir un poco mal a Gilbert quien por más que hubiese sido su tutor y un hermano sustituto, nunca llevarían la misma sangre; por lo tanto Gilbert tomó la mano de Peter sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Peter ¿Sabes a qué palacio nunca hemos entrado?- le preguntó el peliplata al niño que volteó a verlo tratando de descifrar aquella mueca maldosa contagiando un poco al rubio que sabía la respuesta.

-El palacio del Trébol- dijo y ambos rieron de manera cómplice, otra aventura les esperaba pues lo máximo a lo que habían llegado era al jardín de aquel palacio. Habían escuchado tantos rumores escabrosos acerca del rey de Tréboles que no habían querido arriesgarse, pero ahora se les antojaba un poco de peligro.

Decidieron pasar solo una noche en una desvencijada posada del reino de las Espadas, pagando con lo que habían robado en la plaza pública; ninguno de los dos había podido dormir por los nervios, de vez en cuando platicaban acerca de cómo se infiltrarían, y a veces se ponían a imaginar al rey de Tréboles como un villano digno de un cuento de hadas.

El día siguiente llegó y una fuerte tormenta los recibió pero aun con ello se aventuraron al reino de los Tréboles, para su buena suerte cuando llevaban unos cuantos kilómetros recorridos, la caravana de un circo iba pasando y a cambio de un poco de ayuda los dejaron subir a alguna de las carrozas para llevarlos a las cercanías del reino.

En dos días ya estaban ahí, solo hicieron una pausa para comer algo y luego, sin esperar más fueron hasta el palacio en donde tal vez hurtarían alguna cosa interesante o sencillamente mirarían y luego se irían.

Los Comodines lograron entrar al jardín sin problemas pero apenas dieron unos cuantos pasos tuvieron que esconderse pues la reina Elizabetha paseaba por ahí en compañía de la Sota.

-Wow… nunca había visto a la reina tan cerca- comentó en un susurró Peter que casi alcazaba a ver los detalles en el vestido de la muchacha que iba a paso apresurado.

-Es bonita ¿No crees?- preguntó Gilbert siguiendo con sus ojos a la sonriente chica que de un momento a otro había tomado de la mano a su sirviente, cosa que les pareció un poco extraña a los Comodines.

-Si, el rey Iván es un suertudo… bueno, es el Trébol, nace con la suerte- dijo con un poco de recelo el ojiazul.

Los dos muchachos habían optado por seguir a la reina antes de acercarse al palacio, parecía como si la castaña estuviera jugando al escondite pues se colaba por todos los rincones de aquel inmenso jardín, sin dejar ir a Roderich que la seguía sin replicar, hasta que finalmente llegaron a un pequeño quiosco que tenía enredaderas con flores de colores decorando las paredes.

-Nos verán- dijo entonces la Sota de Tréboles cuando la reina le tomó ambas manos y lo acercó a ella justo en el centro del quiosco

-No me importa- susurró la chica alzando su rostro para alcanzar los labios de Roderich que correspondió el tímido beso, soltando con lentitud una de las manos de la reina solo para acariciarle el rostro mientras la besaba. Pasó su mano de la cara de la chica a un mechón de su cabello el cual también acarició hasta llegar a la punta y luego de ahí posó su mano en la cintura de la reina que respiró profundo al sentir su pecho pegado al de Roderich.

Tanto Gilbert como Peter tuvieron que cubrirse la boca para no soltar un grito ante aquella sorpresa, nunca en toda su vida imaginaron que la reina de Tréboles tendría una aventura con su Sota ¡Que descubrimiento!

La reina y la Sota estuvieron un rato más ahí hasta que tuvieron que regresar dentro del palacio, cosa que tanto el albino como el rubio aprovecharon para también infiltrarse con resultados excelentes y vieron de cerca al temible rey Iván, más alto de lo que imaginaron, con una sonrisa infantil que infundía todo menos confianza.

-Elizabetha, te he dicho mil veces que no te desaparezcas de pronto- decía el imponente hombre con su voz inocentona cuando se cruzó con la dama en la misma habitación.

-Y yo te he dicho que no tendría que desaparecerme si me dejaras ir de este palacio- contestó la chica con la misma sonrisa, pero con un tono casi retador que hizo que Iván soltara una risotada que hizo temblar a los diablillos que miraban de lejos.

-¿Y permitir que me dejes aquí solo? Lo siento querida pero necesito a alguien que comparta mi suerte- le decía el rey Iván pasándole una mano por la cabeza y la chica aceptó el gesto.

-Ah… amor mío, pero es que tú ya estás solo, esté o no yo aquí- contraatacó la chica dedicándole una última sonrisa al rey que la fulminó con una mirada tan aterradora que Peter incluso se aferró al brazo de Gilbert pensando que el rey golpearía a la reina, pero esta ni siquiera se inmutó y salió de la habitación dejando a Iván que fue a sentarse frente a un gran sofá, dejó caer su espalda en el respaldo del mueble y se llevó un brazo a los ojos para cubrir su cara…

-Si… ya sé que estoy solo…- susurró sin dejar de sonreír a pesar de su voz quebrada.

-La damisela custodiada por el dragón, enamorada del príncipe que no la puede salvar… y el dragón infeliz que custodia a la damicela por miedo a su soledad… vaya cuento de hadas…- comentó Gilbert cuando prefirieron salir de ahí… ya habían visto demasiado.

Ambos anduvieron por el reino del Trébol un rato más, pensando en las cosas que habían visto y que sabían no podían decir, era eso o sus cabezas terminarían rodando por la misma plaza en donde ahora mismo caminaban.

-Gilbert ¿Tú crees que todos los reyes sean así? ¿Qué tengan ese tipo de secretos?- preguntó entonces Peter recordando a Elizabetha y a Roderich besándose escondidos en el jardín.

-Puede ser- contestó Gilbert que por su parte recordaba a la Sota de Corazones y su obvio amor por el rey. Guardaron silencio el resto del día cada quien ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos.

-Oye Peter, hace un tiempo que no vamos al reino de los Diamantes ¿Qué te parece si le damos una visita a su majestad Francis?- propuso una mañana Gilbert cuando ya se les había acabado el dinero y una vez más adoptaban su papel de trotamundos.

-No me cae nada bien ese rey, de todos es el peor- se quejó el más pequeño haciendo un mohín con su boca.

-No es tan malo, es simpático- dijo Gilbert que sentía una extraña empatía por Francis, a pesar de lo arrogante que podía a llegar a ser, pero si se hablaba de vanidad Gilbert le ganaba por mucho.

-Bueno, vayamos pero a cambio robémosle algunas joyas, al menos hay que sacar algo bueno de perder el tiempo en su palacio- dijo enfurruñado el chiquillo dando largas zancadas

-No te pongas así Peter, te prometo que un día incluso le robaremos la corona que tiene pegada a su cabeza- dijo el mayor entre los dos haciendo reír a Peter pues sabía que eso era más que imposible… o al menos en ese entonces parecía imposible.

Cuando se dirigían al reino de los Diamantes no tuvieron tanta suerte pues ningún viajero quiso llevarlos en sus carretas o carruajes así que tuvieron que caminar, por las noches acampaban al aire libre aunque no era tan malo; tirados en los pastos verdes veían el cielo salpicado de estrellas y a veces le buscaban formas a las constelaciones, se contaban cuentos que inventaban en ese mismo momento, ellos siempre eran los protagonistas: Los increíbles Gilbert y Peter, los dueños de toda la Nación de los Naipes que tenían a su servicio a los cuatro reyes… no eran Comodines, en sus cuentos ellos eran el As que dominaba por encima de todos.

A veces aquellas historias eran tan incoherentes que no podían evitar los ataques de risa por las ocurrencias que soltaban, pero cuando el sueño comenzaba a hacer estragos en ellos, dormían para luego despertar en su realidad en la que ellos eran criaturas perseguidas, sin raíces a las cuales aferrarse, dos chicos que bien podrían morir en cualquier momento y a nadie le importaría.

Tras otra incomoda noche los Comodines sabían que estaban cerca de llegar al reino de los Diamantes y efectivamente, no pasaron más de tres horas cuando ya estaban en el centro de la ciudad que definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con el resto de los reinos. Las calles de aquel lugar eran todas pavimentadas con loza, los edificios se alzaban imponentes con construcciones vistosas y nada discretas, había paredes tapizadas con azulejos, fuentes que tenían figuras de querubines y mujeres desnudas con jarrones que dejaban caer el agua. Una ciudad bastante vistosa, pero no tanto como el palacio a donde Peter y Gilbert, burlándose de toda esa supuesta seguridad, entraron vistiendose como miembros de la corte para entrar, claro cubriendo sus cuernos con algún exagerado sombrero que algunos consideraban elegante, y escondiendo sus colas bajo sus trajes de finas telas.

Iban por el palacio, haciendo breves reverencias a las damas que a veces les sonreían, saludando a los caballeros que tal vez por educación no preguntaban quiénes eran y luego estaba el rey de Diamantes que iba escoltado por su Sota.

-Vash, ¿Ya ha llegado mi encargo?- preguntó el rey que de vez en cuando le dedicaba miradas seductoras a algunas mujeres.

-Por supuesto mi señor, ahora mismo está en el estudio principal- contestó el sirviente con esa seriedad tan característica de él.

-Bien- se limitó a contestar Francis caminando con la barbilla tan en alto que parecía que su cabeza se iba a ir para atrás en cualquier momento.

-El rey otra vez comprando cosas innecesarias… ¿Cuánto puede despilfarrar ese hombre? Espero un día se quede sin nada- dijo con desdén Peter cruzándose de brazos.

-Déjalo llenar sus vacíos con riquezas pero estos son como pozos sin fondo… no importa cuántas cosas tenga, nunca podrá llenarlos- comentó Gilbert con sus manos en la cintura.

-¿De verdad piensan eso del rey?- preguntó entonces una vocecita femenina que sobresaltó a los otros dos.

Una chica de ojos verdes, de largo cabello rubio sujeto en dos trenzas que lucía un hermoso vestido naranja era quien preguntaba.

Los chicos la miraron e inmediatamente la identificaron como la hermana de la Sota, una chica famosa entre los nobles por su parentesco sanguíneo con el sirviente del rey y claro, por su linaje.

-No es nuestra intención ofender a su majestad pero esa es claramente la impresión que da ¿No lo cree usted así?- preguntó Gilbert con una media sonrisa en su rostro esperando la respuesta de la chica que seguramente al ser la hermana de la Sota y parte de la corte no se atrevería a dar una mala opinión sobre Francis.

-Sí, coincido completamente con usted… a veces los ojos de su majestad se ven tan vacíos… me pregunto qué es lo que intenta compensar con tanto oro…- comentó la muchacha acariciando las puntas de una de sus trenzas mirando el camino por donde el rey acababa de pasar.

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí también- murmuró Gilbert con la misma media sonrisa en sus labios. –Disculpe señorita, pero tenemos que retirarnos.- se disculpó Gilbert con una breve inclinación de cabeza.

-No, por favor usted perdone, le he hablado de manera tan casual aun sin conocerlo- dijo la chica con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas también inclinándose un poco.

Los dos Comodines fueron sin llamar mucho la atención hasta la habitación donde sabían estaba el rey y desde la penumbra del pasillo, mirando por un resquicio de la puerta observaban al rey de Diamantes mirando indeciso una hilera de hermosos kimonos puestos frente a él. Todos de las sedas más exquisitas que daban la sensación de que si los tocabas estos se desharían. El rubio de ojos azules fruncía ligeramente su entrecejo hasta que por fin fijó sus ojos en uno en específico, el kimono negro con aplicaciones de corazón rojo sangre, todos tenían las mismas aplicaciones pero el diseño era diferente.

-Este, que lo envíen a la nueva reina de Ludwig como un humilde presente de mi parte- dijo y Vash asintió con su cabeza mientras que el rey iba a un diván donde se dejó caer quitándose la corona de la cabeza solo para verla mejor, parecía embelesado al ver las piedras preciosas y el oro reluciente.

-Perdone que lo diga mi señor pero… ¿No cree que ese "humilde presente" es demasiado caro? Su majestad Ludwig puede darle las mismas cosas a su reina- dijo la Sota de Diamantes al que siempre le preocupaban los gastos desmedidos de su señor.

-Oh Vash, claro que Ludwig puede darle lo mismo sin embargo ese hombre no tiene nada de buen gusto, además a todos les gustan los regalos y a mí me gusta ver a la gente feliz así que…-

-Más bien parece que gusta de presumir lo que tiene- rebatió Vash mirando con firmeza a Francis que soltó una serie de risas elegantes.

-¿Y qué hay de malo con ello? La humildad no es más que una palabra que sirve para adornar a las personas… nadie es realmente humilde, todos al final caemos rendidos ante el brillo del oro- dijo acariciando casi con cariño la corona que tenía en sus manos, sonrió y se la puso en la cabeza.

-Todos somos medidos por la cantidad de nuestras posesiones, digamos que mis regalos aparte de hacer felices a quienes van dirigidos, son indirectamente un recordatorio de mi posición- dijo cerrando los ojos y entreabriéndolos de nuevo.

-Valgo más de lo que ellos pueden calcular…- susurró no como un comentario al aire… sino como algo de lo que el rey quería convencerse.

-Despreciable, es un cerdo despreciable- siseó Peter enojado al escuchar los comentario.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente ocultas entre tus tesoros majestad?...- preguntó Gilbert procurando no ser escuchado por el otro niño, cuando de pronto, por mero impulso… o tal vez por el llamado de algo fuera de su alcance, volteó a un lado del pasillo. Al fondo de este había una gran biblioteca… sin pensarlo mucho Gilbert dejó al niño ahí y con pasos sigilosos fue hasta la habitación que parecía tapizada con libreros, todos llenos de libros, de títulos inéditos, exclusivos, gruesos tomos encuadernados en piel con letras y paginas doradas.

Sin embargo como si alguien estuviese susurrándole cosas al oído a Gilbert, fue hasta un libro en especial, uno viejo y descuidado sin título en su portada el cual sacó y abrió para que al hojearlo se diera cuenta de que era un libro que hablaba de nada más y nada menos que de los mismos Comodines, pero en un capitulo en especial que tenía la esquina de una página doblada, hablaba de una habilidad poco practicada por dichas criaturas: El poder de transportarse entre mundos.

Gilbert abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, seguro el rey había heredado aquella biblioteca pero nunca se había dedicado a leer todos esos libros, en cambio el albino tenía justo en sus manos una fuente inmensurable de posibilidades. No lo dudó dos veces antes de hacerse con el libro, salir de la biblioteca, tomar a Peter y salir de ahí tan rápido que incluso se olvidaron de cambiarse las ropas de noble.

Gilbert no supo cuánto corrieron, ni siquiera a dónde diablos habían llegado, solo sabía que estaban seguros en ese bosque rodeados tan solo de la naturaleza.

-¡Maldita sea Gilbert ¿Qué te pasa?!- preguntó el ojiazul tratando de recuperar el aliento cuando el ojirrojo le puso el libro casi en la cara.

-¡Esto!- respondió el mayor entre los dos.

-¿Un libro?- dijo incrédulo el chiquillo alzando una ceja.

-No es solo cualquier libro, mira- Gilbert buscó entre las páginas encontrando el capítulo deseado e igual como sucedió con él, Peter abrió sus ojos hasta que sus parpados no pudieron más. Ambos sabían lo que eso significaba.

Pasaron meses intentando aquella técnica, hubo tantos fracasos pues solo lograban ir de un lado a otro de la Nación de los Naipes hasta que un día, tras varios intentos y frustraciones lo lograron… cuando la luz blanca les dejó de cegar y sus pies tocaron suelo firme vieron por primera vez la ciudad.

El cielo de un tono ligeramente gris, las construcciones metálicas se alzaban aún más alto que los edificios del reino de los Diamantes, los autos que hacían ruido los asustaron más de una vez, las personas y sus extrañas ropas, las casas, los paisajes ¡Todo!... no cabían en asombro y en emoción.

Tardaron menos de dos semanas en recorrer aquel lugar aprendiendo cosas nuevas y artefactos extraños, algunos modismos y un día se encontraron con lo impensable, conocieron a ese otro "yo de aquel plano.

Los dos tenían la boca tan abierta al momento en que vieron a otro Peter jugar en el parque, justo en los columpios, luciendo su traje de estilo marinero.

-Gilbert ¡Soy yo, soy yo!- decía Peter asombrado desde una azotea jalando de la ropa a Gilbert que igualmente incrédulo miraba a aquel chico columpiarse soltando fuertes risas. De pronto al tomar mucho vuelo el sombrero que hacía juego con su atuendo salió volando y los Comodines abrieron aún más la boca, ese pequeño rubio que era la copia exacta del más joven de los Comodines, no tenía cuernos sobre su cabeza, ni tampoco una cola… pero había algo que si tenía y que Peter deseaba más que otra cosa en la vida.

-¡Peter!- llamó una voz seria que había recogido el sombrero, el mencionado saltó del columpio y sonriente fue hasta el atemorizante hombre rubio de ojos azules y anteojos que le puso de nuevo el sombrero en la cabeza amablemente.

-Gracias papá- respondió el niño que se tomó de la mano con el hombre y caminaron juntos.

-Papá…- repitió el rubio mirando con tanta tristeza la escena que Gilbert tuvo que pensar en algo rápido antes de que el chico se pusiera a llorar ahí mismo.

-¡Yo…!- soltó de pronto en voz muy alta haciendo voltear al chico que tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas pero las contenía –Yo… yo…- Gilbert rodaba los ojos pensando en algo -¿Yo también tendré un doble?- preguntó finalmente y como si aquellas hubiesen sido las palabras mágicas, Peter se restregó los ojos para luego sonreír.

-Tenemos que buscarlo, seguro que anda por ahí- dijo el muchachito –no te puedo imaginar sin cuernos- agregó aun limpiándose los ojos.

-Me vería igual de increíble, eso tenlo por seguro kesesesese- y así fue como ambos se dieron a la tarea de buscar al otro Gilbert.

Iban de un lado a otro de la ciudad, poco a poco sus visitas eran más frecuentes al punto en que llegaban a pasar días ahí, a veces hasta una semana entera, todo aquello con el pretexto de encontrar a ese otro Gilbert hasta que un día en específico lo lograron. Vieron al otro peliplata de ojos rojos caminando tranquilamente por una calle.

-Wow Peter, mira lo genial que me veo… si no fuera yo mismo ya me hubiera enamorado- decía el Comodín que seguía sigilosamente a su otro yo.

-Justo como lo imaginaba, tienen la misma cara de idiotas- dijo Peter ganándose por ello un coscorrón por parte del mayor que siguió cada paso de su otro "yo", llegando por fin a cierto orfanato…

-¡Gilbo!- saludó un muchacho castaño de ojos verdes.

-Hey Toño, agradece que he traído mi awesome presencia hasta acá, solo porque me prometiste pagarme- decía ese Gilbert recibiendo un abrazo de ese tal Toño.

-Si, Arthur ha venido a dejar varios libros y necesitamos una mano, oh mira, Feli y Lovi ya vienen- decía Antonio señalando a los mellizos.

Y el diablo quedó flechado.

-La Sota de Corazones- dijo emocionado Peter al reconocer a Feliciano que corría a toda velocidad hacia ese otro Gilbert y se le iba encima en un efusivo abrazo que el otro de inmediato correspondió a pesar de los regaños de Lovino que intentaba separarlos pero era calmado por Antonio.

Ese Feliciano… a pesar de ser idéntico a la mencionada Sota… al mismo tiempo era diferente, en su sonrisa… esa mueca feliz que le iluminaba por completo el rostro y que dejó embobado a Gilbert que miraba como este reía tan alto sin ninguna vergüenza, abrazaba a todos y a su hermano incluso le daba besos juguetones en la mejilla. Ese Feliciano irradiaba vida, no era un triste muchacho que se forzaba a sonreírle a su amor unilateral... este era distinto.

-¿Podrían dejar de estar perdiendo el tiempo y venir a ayudar?- preguntó entonces una voz malhumorada, un chico de ojos verdes y rubio que era acompañado por un niño de ojos azules escondidos tras un par de lentes, un chiquillo de aire taciturno que difícilmente llamaba la atención del resto. Callado y tímido, casi deprimente.

-Ese muchacho, lo he visto antes…- dijo de pronto Gilbert desviando su atención de aquel Feliciano –Si… en el reino de las Espadas, estoy seguro- murmuraba pero no le dio más importancia.

Esa tarde la pasaron ahí viendo todo lo que sucedía en el orfanato y entre más pasaban las horas, Gilbert más se fijaba en aquel joven castaño de ojos almendra. Hasta que la noche finalmente llegó, algunos se despidieron, otros se fueron a dormir; Antonio y Gilbert salieron del orfanato, caminaron unas cuantas cuadras y fueron a encontrarse con una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes vestida de blanco a la cual acompañaron hasta otro gran edificio de paredes blancas y solo por curiosidad las criaturas espiaron un rato más pues en la azotea de dicho lugar se encontraba alguien; un joven rubio ojiverde miraba al cielo sentado en el piso con una carta en su regazo.

-Feliks ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya tienes que estar en tu dormitorio es demasiado tarde- le regañaba la chica y ese chico Feliks solo reía apenado levantándose del piso.

-Escribía una carta para Toris, ósea como que él así súper malo no me ha escrito nada ¡Tampoco me ha llamado ni una sola vez! Yo sé que debe estarla pasando igual de horrible que yo pero digo, como que no debe ser así de malo- se quejaba el rubio que se echó su larga melena hacía atrás del hombro ignorando el gesto triste de la chica que lo escuchaba sin interrumpir hasta que este se dirigió a ella.

-Emma, hazme así un súper favor, envía esta carta ósea como que totalmente romántico, serás mi celestina. Por favor- le pidió poniéndole la carta en las manos sonriéndole de oreja a oreja y el rostro triste de la joven se acentuó aún más, sobre todo cuando Feliks volvió a mirar al cielo.

-Quiero que sepa que lo estoy esperando… que pueden como que pasar mil años pero yo lo voy a esperar, va a venir… mi príncipe vendrá por mí- dijo de manera romántica.

-Un loco esperando una ilusión… que triste…- comentó Gilbert cuando vio a la chica bajar de la azotea, ir hasta su oficina y guardar la carta en su escritorio… no había un destinatario.

Tras esto los días comenzaron a pasar… y el estar ahí se convirtió en rutina, Gilbert se entretenía espiando desde lo lejos, viendo el día a día de las personas que había conocido y le interesaban, pero sobre todo el de Feliciano mientras que Peter lo acompañaba fielmente aunque a veces solían tomar su propia ruta… los días pasaban y pasaban y pasaban.

Llegó un punto en donde Gilbert ya se había olvidado de mirar a Arthur, Feliks, Antonio, Mathew, Lovino y el otro Gilbert… ahora solo miraba a Feliciano y Peter simplemente iba para un especifico lugar y ese era el lugar en donde su otro "yo" vivía.

Se habían olvidado de la Nación de los Naipes, incluso comenzaron a usar la ropa de la ciudad, sudadera negra, botas, pantalones; los Comodines hacían uso de sus dotes histriónicos para colarse entre la gente… recordaban a un par de bufones que intentaban confundirse entre los miembros de la corte a la que divertían cuando en realidad solo querían encajar y ser parte de ese mundo mientras miraban a lo lejos los objetos de su deseo, comenzando a vivir en sueños que no llevaban a nada. Peter algunas veces cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba dentro de esa casa siendo mimado por esos padres y Gilbert podía quedarse ensimismado mirando a Feliciano divertirse con su hermano, abrazándolo todo el tiempo.

-Feliciano ¿Estás feliz?- un día Lovino le preguntó a Feliciano sin saber que afuera en la ventana alguien escuchaba sus conversaciones cada noche.

-Ve~ claro que si hermanito- contestó el menor entre los dos. Ambos estaban recostados en una litera, Lovino en la cama de abajo y Feliciano en la de arriba así que este había asomado su cabeza para ver mejor al otro.

-¿Aunque estemos en un orfanato y nos vayan a echar en un año?- volvió a preguntar Lovino viendo como Feliciano dejaba colgar su mano como esperando a que Lovino la tomara.

-No me importa, estoy feliz porque no habíamos estado juntos desde que murió el abuelo… ve~… estuvimos en tantas casas hogar y con tantas familias adoptivas que de verdad pensaba que jamás te iba a volver a ver, eso me aterraba pero ahora fuimos a dar al mismo lugar- Feliciano estiró aun mas su mano sin dejar de mirar a su consanguíneo.

-_Fratello…_ no quiero que nos vuelvan a separar, no me importa si estamos en un orfanato o en la calle… no me importa si estoy contigo- le dijo de manera dulce y Lovino alzó su mano tan solo para enganchar sus dedos con los del otro que sonrió ligeramente.

-Esta vez nadie nos va a separar- dijo Lovino con una media sonrisa contagiando al menor que saltó de la cama de arriba para irse a acurrucar con el mayor.

-Nadie lo hará, porque hermanito, tú eres mi otra mitad- dijo Feliciano agarrando la manta y cubriendo a ambos con ella a lo cual el mayor lo miro algo intrigado por ese comentario.

-¿Sabes hermano? Arthur me contó una historia la última vez que vino, me dijo que en un principio las personas éramos seres con cuatro manos, cuatro piernas y dos cabezas… éramos uno solo pero entonces los dioses decidieron separarnos... cuando nos separaron quedamos destinados a siempre buscar a nuestra mitad…- aún bajo las mantas Feliciano buscó las manos de Lovino –Me siento afortunado porque los dioses me dejaron nacer con mi otra mitad y ya no tengo que buscarla- decía enlazando sus manos con las del mayor que aun recostado alcanzó a darle un ligero cabezazo a su hermano que lloriqueó un poco.

-No digas tonterías _Veneciano_, solo existe un único Dios- le dijo y el otro tan solo rió asintiendo con la cabeza pensando que no le importaba si habían sido muchos dioses o uno solo… pero al fin podía estar con su complemento.

-Por cierto hermano ¿Escuchaste lo que Antonio dijo por la tarde?- Feliciano volvió a preguntar y el otro muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-Dijo que una pareja está interesada en adoptarnos, que no les importa nuestra edad- decía emocionado el de ojos almendra

-¿Y tú quieres una nueva familia?- preguntó Lovino un poco preocupado.

-Yo solo quiero estar contigo, tú eres mi familia- y dicho esto dejaron zanjada la discusión mientras que Gilbert sentado en el marco de la ventana acariciaba su cola y la miraba con nostalgia, preguntándose si aquel mito era verdad… si todos teníamos una mitad… si Feliciano tenía a su hermano… ¿A quién tenía él?.

El de ojos carmín sacudió su cabeza sacándose esas ideas bobas de la mente, después de todo era solo un cuento. Esperó a que se hiciera más tarde y escuchó las respiraciones acompasadas de los mellizos que ya dormían entrados en un profundo sueño; con sigilo se metió a la habitación y vio a Feliciano dormir tan tranquilo, como si nada pudiera perturbarle en ese momento así que le pasó una mano por el cabello para verle mejor el rostro… ¿Qué era eso que sentía? Esos golpes alocados en su pecho y ese cosquilleo en su estómago.

El diablo que había quedado flechado, el bufón que se hacía pasar por noble… el Comodín errante… se enamoraba.

Los días pasaron a semanas y las semanas a meses, los mismos que habían sucedido sin que ellos hubiesen puesto un solo pie en la Nación de los Naipes… no importaba, después de todo no pertenecían ahí… aunque tampoco es como si pertenecieran a ese otro lugar aunque fácilmente se les olvidaba este detalle cuando miraban las razones de seguir ahí. Sin embargo las cosas ya no eran como antes; mientras que Gilbert se desvivía en suspiros por Feliciano al que veía siendo frecuentemente visitado por un matrimonio bien entrado en años, Peter iba apagándose cada vez más… raras veces reía, se le veía cada vez más cabizbajo, sus ojos ya habían tomado un color rojizo tal vez por las horas que pasaba llorando, sus pasos los daba con desgana, ya no saltaba entre los techos e incluso su cola solo la arrastraba lastimosamente por el piso, era como si el ver todos los días a una versión exacta de sí mismo disfrutando una vida que él tanto envidiaba, lo estuviese destruyendo poco a poco pues por más que cerremos los ojos y nos aferremos a los sueños siempre tenemos que despertar, no podemos solamente inducirnos un coma para vivir en fantasías, la realidad acecha sin piedad todo el tiempo.

Gilbert había notado esto y muy en contra de sus propios deseos, le propuso a Peter regresar a ese otro plano, el chico lo miró dudoso ¿Acaso el mayor no podría pasarse la vida contemplando a Feliciano, porque regresar entonces? Pero captó en seguida que lo hacía por él, para no seguir torturándose con ensoñaciones inútiles que nada mas lo estaban lastimando, anhelando lo imposible, guardando la esperanza que si bien es lo que muere al último, puede ser al mismo tiempo el mejor instrumento de tortura.

Y volvieron, un día sin más decidieron regresar solo para encontrarse con la noticia de que se había hallado a la nueva reina de Diamantes que era la misma hermana de la Sota. Entre los rumores que alcanzaron a escuchar, decían que se trataba de un fraude, que la noble familia había elaborado una buena artimaña para engañar al rey que apenas enterado inundó en regalos a la jovencita, aunque tal vez era por esto último que los rumores habían comenzado. La envidia ante todo.

-Entonces solo falta la reina de Espadas- comentó un día Peter cuando comenzaban a retomar su vieja rutina; ambso caminaban precisamente por el reino de las Espadas comiendo algunas frutas que habían alcanzado a arrancar de un huerto, hacía mucho tiempo que no hacían ese tipo de travesuras y logró distraerse un poco de su depresión al escuchar al granjero gritarles todo tipo de insultos y maldiciones mientras ellos corrían despavoridos.

-Eso parece, aunque tengo un extraño presentimiento- decía Gilbert tomando una de las naranjas que Peter llevaba en brazos al mismo tiempo que este lo miraba dudoso.

-Creo que sé quién puede ser la próxima reina- dijo pelando la fruta mientras caminaban.

-Presumido, no tienes ni idea- le contradijo el ojiazul tirando las cascaras en el camino.

-Lo puedo apostar-

-¿Qué quieres perder Gilbo?- dijo con una sonrisilla maldosa el rubio que poco a poco recuperaba sus ánimos.

-Seré tu esclavo una semana entera- propuso el albino a lo cual Peter aceptó y dándose un apretón de manos cerraron el trato.

-¿Y quién crees que será la reina?- cuestionó Peter notando la sonrisa que se ensanchaba en los labios del otro.

-Arthur… el Arthur de este mundo- contestó Gilbert y Peter lo miró ya no tan animado -¿Quieres ir a verlo?- con algo de duda el chiquillo terminó aceptando.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron (incluso el mismo Gilbert) cuando este acertó en sus predicciones, aunque debía admitir que desde el día en que lo vio en la procesión del rey de Espadas había sabido que ese joven estaba destinado al rey. Podría apostar su vida en ello.

Todo había comenzado una tarde, casi era la hora de anochecer y los Comodines habían pasado algún tiempo buscando la granja de ese Arthur hasta que por fin la encontraron. Aquella tarde el primogénito de la familia y el menor habían terminado antes que nadie sus labores, y como era costumbre en ellos, hicieron una competencia de velocidad hasta el lago.

-Corres como niña Artie- le provocaba Scott que en medio de su carrera ya se iba quitando la ropa para darse un merecido chapuzón en el lago mientras que Arthur intentaba alcanzarlo también sacándose la camisa.

El pelirrojo cojeaba al tiempo que se quitaba las botas y luego se bajaba los pantalones quedando en su ropa interior, el resto de las prendas habían quedado desperdigadas por el camino.

-¡Te gané!- gritó finalmente cuando saltó al lago sujetando sus piernas y Arthur maldijo por nunca poderle ganar al mayor y viendo que este aposta se había ido hasta lo más hondo del lago estando bien consciente de que Arthur no sabía nadar muy bien y por ello nunca se acercaba ahí.

Arthur ya sin correr terminó de desvestirse igualmente quedando solo en su ropa interior y se metió al agua de un clavado, los dos hermanos sacaron sus cabezas del agua al mismo tiempo, echándose el cabello para atrás y limpiándose la cara.

El rubio de ojos verdes estaba en una parte menos profunda del lago así que el agua apenas le llegaba a la cintura, mientras Scott nadaba por otro lado alcanzó a ver algo en el costado del muchacho, de lejos parecía una mancha, tal vez demasiado grande.

-Arthur, ven aquí- le ordenó en un tono no muy cortés.

-Acércate tú- le dijo el menor pensando que el pelirrojo le haría alguna broma pesada si se acercaba.

-Eres tan delicado…- masculló Scott nadando hasta él y al llegar a su lado, sin mucha delicadeza le alzó el brazo para ver mejor su costado. Todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Arthur viendo la cara estupefacta de su hermano, el que tenía los ojos abiertos como platos e intentaba articular palabras sin lograrlo, así que Arthur miró su cuerpo y vio por primera vez la marca de la pica negra tatuada en su piel.

-La marca de la reina…- apenas susurró Scott con sus ojos aun abiertos desmesuradamente.

-¡Déjate de tonterías! Tú lo hiciste- dijo Arthur enfadado empujando a su hermano intentando limpiar con el agua la dichosa marca, no era la primera vez que Scott y el resto de sus hermanos le hacían algo parecido. Cuando era más niño le habían pintado con tinta una pica en su brazo y Arthur pasó una semana entera pensando que de verdad se convertiría en reina hasta que sus padres le tuvieron que decir la cruda verdad y no se atrevió a salir de casa por varios días por la vergüenza, además de que sus hermanos no pararon de burlarse de él… hasta la fecha.

Arthur intentaba lavar lo que suponía era una marca falsa pero sin ningún resultado, su piel comenzaba a tornarse rojiza por todas las veces que la frotaba.

-¡Arthur basta! Esto no es un chiste- dijo entonces Scott deteniéndolo, usando ese tono mortalmente serio que siempre había logrado intimidar a Arthur –Es la marca… de verdad…- le dijo poniéndole las manos en los hombros y el rubio podía sentir un ligero temblor en ellas, sobre todo cuando este pasó sus dedos temblorosos por las líneas examinando cada detalle tatuado en su costado, murmurando cosas inentendibles para sí mismo.

Scott hablaba muy en serio… tenía la marca de la reina de Espadas en su piel, su cuerpo le estaba diciendo que sería reina ¡Reina!

A pesar de la expresión de Scott, aun en medio de su sorpresa Arthur sabía bien que no tenía miedo, una felicidad inmensa le estaba embargando por completo, tanto que opacaban sus inseguridades, y esa felicidad que ni siquiera le permitía hablar también le hacía pensar en el rey Alfred… sería la reina de Alfred, estaría con la persona a la que había estado observando casi toda su vida ¿Podría ser mas afortunado?

Al ver esto Gilbert y Peter se escabulleron lejos.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?- preguntó Peter atónito -¡Dime! ¿Cómo diablos lo sabias?- preguntaba demasiado conmocionado el chiquillo escuchando reír a Gilbert pues ni el mismo lo sabía, no tenía idea… pero al menos había ganado una apuesta.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde y parte de la noche haciéndose conjeturas de cómo pudo Gilbert saber aquello hasta que el albino por fin soltó una frase.

-Su otra mitad…- dijo sin más, ambos acostados en la paja que habían juntado de un establo abandonado para dormir.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Peter.

-Tal vez Arthur es la otra mitad de su majestad Alfred… tal vez él fue destinado para encontrarse con el rey, su otra parte- dijo románticamente Gilbert alzando su mano preguntándose de nuevo donde estaba pues su otra mitad.

-Entonces… el Arthur del otro mundo también podría ser la otra mitad del rey Alfred…- razonó el pequeño ojiazul intentando acomodar su espalda para que la paja no le picase.

-¿Te imaginas si el rey Alfred conociera a ese Arthur? El rey que se cree el más poderoso en compañía de un joven de corazón débil. Le atacarían sus complejos de héroe y no lo dejaría en paz ni un momento- imaginaba Gilbert riendo de nuevo.

-Al menos así entendería que la fuerza es también para proteger y no solo para cumplir sus caprichos idiotas- respondió Peter frunciendo el ceño –Aunque también el rey Francis podría aprender una buena lección ¡Mandarlo al orfanato para que aprenda el verdadero valor de las cosas! Que se dé cuenta de que la gente no se mide por su dinero- decía firmemente el niño

-El rey de Diamantes en un humilde orfanato, le daría un desmayo apenas poner un pie ahí kesesese, entonces el rey Iván también debería darse una visita por ahí, a la casa de locos dónde está ese tal Feliks, el que le manda cartas a alguien que no existe, tal vez así Feliks encuentre a alguien de verdad y el rey Iván aprenda de una vez por todas que la felicidad está en uno mismo, como ese muchacho que se mantiene sonriente a pesar del lugar donde está- dijo Gilbert imaginando a cada rey en todos esos escenarios.

-Y el rey Ludwig con Feliciano- soltó entonces Peter borrando la sonrisa de Gilbert.

-¿Por qué con Feliciano?- preguntó más como un ataque como una simple duda.

-Pues porque ese Feliciano no sería su sirviente, podría decirle las cosas directamente sin temor ni guardándole el respeto de un sirviente, creo que Feliciano podría hacerle ver al rey lo que pasa entre él y su Sota ¿No crees?- preguntó Peter encogiéndose de hombros.

Gilbert ya no dijo más, recordó de nuevo a Feliciano… de pronto una avalancha de sentimientos se le vino encima y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba al chico. Dios, quería verlo… no a la Sota a la que últimamente había ido a espiar y que seguía tontamente enamorado del rey… quería ver a Feliciano Vargas, quería escuchar su risa y verle sonreír… pero temía por Peter, no quería que se volviera a deprimir de aquella forma. Negó con la cabeza, no podía ir a pesar de lo mucho que lo deseara… pero… ¿Si iba solo?

Volteó a ver al niño que ya comenzaban a cerrársele los ojos por el sueño y la idea le golpeaba la cabeza sin piedad. Pasaron horas enteras hasta que en un arranque desesperado se levantó del suelo, salió del establo y pidiendo perdón mentalmente a Peter fue a ese otro plano que se había prohibido ir.

Cuando llegó vio el cielo matutino, escuchó de nuevo el ajetreo de la ciudad y el movimiento siempre acelerado de esta, sin pensarlo dos veces fue hasta el orfanato, tenía aquel impulso incontrolable de ver a Feliciano pero apenas llegó se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

-¡No, no me quiero ir, no me iré!- gritaba Feliciano aferrado a Lovino que a su vez lo tenía atrapado en sus brazos, solo había una maleta en el umbral de la puerta del edificio.

-Pero Feliciano…- intentaba convencerlo Antonio.

-¡Eres un mentiroso, nos dijiste que nos adoptarían a los dos!- le gritó Lovino que miraba con ojos furiosos a Antonio, abrazando aun a Feliciano el cual no dejaba de llorar sujetando a su hermano.

-Eso pensaba yo pero…-

-¡No hiciste nada! Lo sabías, sabias bien que solo tenían intenciones de adoptar a Feliciano y aun así no hiciste nada- le gritaba Lovino escuchando el llanto incontrolable del menor.

-Pe…- intentaba replicar el ojiverde cuando la directora del orfanato llegaba a donde estaban.

-Es hora de que Feliciano se vaya- dijo la mujer y Lovino soltó a Feliciano haciendo que el otro chico llorara aún más fuerte intentando alcanzar a Lovino que lo dejó atrás rápidamente mientras que la directora tomaba al menor para que no fuera tras él sin embargo Antonio si lo siguió.

Lovino casi corría, iba dando zancadas y su respiración era pesada, llegó hasta donde el matrimonio que supuestamente iba a adoptar a ambos estaba y sin decir ni una sola palabra Lovino se abalanzó contra el hombre, soltándole una serie de puñetazos que hicieron gritar despavorida a la mujer al mismo tiempo que el hombre intentaba defenderse hasta que Antonio de inmediato los separó.

-¡Se merece eso y más por separarme de mi hermano! ¡Malditos, Feliciano nunca será su hijo!- les gritaba Lovino mientras Antonio en medio del ajetreo lo llevaba lejos y el hombre se incorporaba gritándole groserías indignado, limpiándose la sangre de la boca e intentando arreglarse el saco.

-¡Lovino cálmate!- le decía Antonio que forcejaba con el menor al que le saltaban las lágrimas mientras seguía maldiciendo intentando liberarse para moler a golpes al hombre.

-¡Malditos! ¡Son unos malditos!- gritaba Lovino a todo pulmón siendo alejado de ahí -¿Qué les hemos hecho?- preguntó por ultimo con Antonino rodeándole con sus brazos para intentar detenerlo

-¿Qué les hemos hecho para que nos quieran separar siempre…?- preguntaba con su voz cada vez más quebrada y sus golpes debilitándose viendo al hombre que recién acababa de golpear yendo hasta su hermano, casi arrastrando al chico mientras que la mujer intentaba abrazarlo como queriéndolo proteger del mayor.

-_Fuga Veneciano giuro che sfuggono! (¡Escaparemos Veneciano, te juro que escaparemos!)- _le gritó Lovino en su lengua natal aun siendo sostenido por Antonio viendo al menor asentir con su cabeza y su cara empapada en lágrimas sin dejar de ver a Lovino mientras era jalado lejos.

-No… Feliciano, no…- murmuraba Gilbert viendo la escena desde lejos, sintiendo su corazón estrujarse por la manera en que Feliciano lloraba tan desconsoladamente, no soportaba verlo así tan destrozado, sin rastro alguno de la sonrisa que tanto amaba. Como bien había dicho Lovino ¿Qué les habían hecho para separarlos?

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó a la mañana siguiente Peter cuando Gilbert entró de nuevo al establo con un semblante terrible.

-Caminando- respondió el albino con desgana, cabizbajo y su voz apenas audible.

-No me mientas- contradijo Peter.

-No te miento-

-Te conozco bien y sé que me mientes ¿Dónde estabas?- insistió el rubio.

-Caminando y si no me quieres crees es entonces porque no me conoces tan bien-

Y esta discusión se repitió muchas veces más. Gilbert se escabullía por las noches al otro plano solo para ver a Feliciano llorar en su nueva casa, reprimiéndose las ganas de ir a reconfortarlo. Lo vio dejar de comer, lo vio cuando comenzó a faltar a la escuela hasta un día solo dejó de asistir, lo vio desmoronarse poco a poco, forzándose a sonreír frente a los demás… lo vio fingiendo ser feliz en su nueva vida, y una noche lo vio escapando de casa para ir a una iglesia.

Feliciano murmuraba mientras los sollozos hacían eco en el lugar hasta que este se volvió un llanto más audible mientras miraba al centro del altar.

-¿Por qué Dios? ¿Por qué dejas que estas cosas pasen?- preguntaba limpiándose las lágrimas ahí, tan solo con su propio dolor sin ningún tipo de consuelo.

Gilbert se mordió el labio inferior, cerró los puños hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos y dio el primer paso dentro de la iglesia.

-Feliciano- llamó con voz ronca y sintió como si el alma se le hubiese salido del cuerpo junto con su voz, sobre todo cuando este volteó.

-Gilbert- dijo el castaño y el poco aliento que el albino aún tenía, fue robado con el simple nombrar de su nombre; ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó y sintió el impulso de darse un golpe contra la pared, ¡Era obvio que no estaba bien! El chico intentó reír pero en cambio otro sollozo fue lo que se escuchó.

-Estaba pensando…- comenzó a decir el chico al tiempo que Gilbert tomaba asiento a su lado sintiendo que el corazón le iba a atravesar el pecho en cualquier momento.

-Dios ha mandado a mucha gente para predicar su palabra… incluso mandó a su propio hijo a morir por nuestros pecados entonces ¿Por qué no baja él para sentir lo que nosotros sentimos? Así se daría cuenta de todas las injusticias que hay y ya no lo permitiría ¿Por qué solo tiene que mirar desde el cielo sin hacer nada?- preguntaba y las lágrimas escurrían sin control por su barbilla hasta que soltó una risita.

-Si Lovino me escuchara ya me hubiera soltado una bofetada- dijo intentando limpiarse las lágrimas mientras que Gilbert ahora dirigía su mirada al Cristo en la cruz sin entender muy bien porque habría una figura tan grotesca en un lugar que según decían, era de paz y consuelo.

-Gilbert…- llamó de nuevo clavando sus almendras por primera vez en aquellos ojos carmín y que hizo que al peliplata se le erizara la piel - ¡Lo extraño mucho!- dijo finalmente abrazándose al Comodín que dio un saltito cuando sintió el cuerpo menudo del muchachito temblar y sus lágrimas humedecerle la ropa, sus manos delgadas en su espalda y su aliento en su pecho.

Gilbert temblaba también aunque por otras razones y con temor correspondió el abrazo, pasando sus dedos por los mechones castaños, a veces incluso por sus mejillas…

-No llores Feli…- solo eso alcanzó a decir, una y otra vez mientras que el chico se mantenía pegado a él.

-Me siento tan solo- seguía diciendo ahogando su voz en el pecho de Gilbert que hizo aún más fuerte el abrazo queriendo acaparar por completo al muchacho, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritarle _"¡Feliciano te quiero!" _pero no se lo permitió y se quedó ahí intentando consolar al chico que parecía jamás dejaría de llorar, un llanto eterno… que por segundos le recordaron a la Sota de Corazones, la que lloraba de la misma manera por su ser amado.

Gilbert apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza del muchacho que seguía llorando y cerró sus ojos; al abrirlos de nuevo, regresó al presente, en la misma iglesia, casi el mismo escenario; el Cristo seguía impasible en su cruz, el gesto misericordioso no había cambiado… pero el muchacho a su lado y las razones por las que lloraba sí. El Comodín soltó un larguísimo suspiro que casi pareció fingido.

-Y aquí estoy otra vez… pero esta vez no te voy a consolar Feli- dijo mirando al chico que había escuchado todo el relato con suma atención, ignorando el sol que perezosamente se hacía paso en el cielo, apenas llenando de luz el resto del manto nocturno.

El peliplata enderezó su espalda y aun sentado encaró al chico que seguía viéndolo expectante, con aquellos ojos miel que tanto adoraba, que anhelaba estuvieran posados sobre él todo el tiempo.

-Feliciano, te quiero- dijo finalmente con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios, el mencionado ladeó ligeramente su cabeza acentuando aquel rostro inocentón que tenía a pesar de ya ser casi un adulto… sus facciones ni siquiera lo reflejaban.

-Gracias- contestó sencillamente Feliciano, tal vez como un rechazo amable que hizo que el de ojos rojos respirara profundo para mantenerse firme.

-Y bueno, así es como termina mi historia- dijo el Comodín queriendo seguir con su actitud relajada que no duró mucho tiempo pues su sonrisa maldosa se fue destiñendo lentamente, poco a poco fue encorvándose de nuevo hasta dejar recargada su frente en el hombro del castaño.

-Te quiero Feliciano…- repitió en voz más baja dejando que su despeinado flequillo plateado le cubriera los ojos, avergonzado de su propia debilidad. Feliciano alzó su mano y miró con algo de miedo los cuernos en la cabeza del muchacho, pero aun así la acarició y acarició estos también… se sentían como si fuesen de porcelana, suaves y algo fríos al tacto como si se fueran a romper con un movimiento brusco, mientras que su cola, la cual estaba tendida en la banca sin moverse, al verla más de cerca era como una víbora forrada de escamas negras que brillaban de manera hermosa con la luz que los ventanales reflejaban gracias al sol del amanecer.… había algo bello en esas extrañas extremidades.

-Te quiero tanto…- volvió decir Gilbert aun sin alzar su rostro sabiendo que ahí terminaba su historia de amor, así terminaban sus sueños y sus deseos de pertenecer… ahí terminaba todo.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos para que Gilbert pudiera tomar el valor de alzar de nuevo la cara, su sonrisa débil intentaba verse juguetona como de costumbre.

-Ha sido un placer conocerte Feli… espero nos podamos encontrar en otra vida en donde yo pueda ser tu otra mitad- decía el Comodín levantándose y saltando al otro lado de la banca para irse pero justo Feliciano se levantaba antes de que este saliera por la puerta.

-Espera- le pidió y el Comodín hizo caso sin voltear.

-Aun no me has dicho… ¿Porqué al final tomaron la decisión de traer a los reyes aquí?...- preguntó el chico escuchando otra risa por parte del albino que giró sobre sus talones para verle mejor.

-El tiempo pasaba y los reyes seguían sin cambiar… el rey de Corazones que posee el amor se volvía más ciego ante este, el rey de Diamantes que posee la riqueza se ahogaba en oro… pero no descubría el verdadero significado del valor, el rey de Tréboles que posee la suerte daba traspiés en la obscuridad de su soledad y el rey de Espadas que posee el poder, se negaba a siquiera conocer a la persona con quien compartir el poder para proteger.-

El Comodín comenzó a ondear su cola como de costumbre y volvió a girar sobre sus talones dejando ver su sombra en el piso que imitaba los movimientos ondulantes de su curiosa extremidad.

-Peter y yo nos enfermamos de esa actitud y dijimos "¿Por qué no?" lo peor que nos podría pasar por intentarlo sería la muerte kesesese- decía encogiéndose de hombros como si aquello no fuera nada.

-¿Y ya han aprendido? Me refiero a que si los reyes han aprendido ya sus lecciones- decía Feliciano escuchando el eco de sus propios pasos en la iglesia. Gilbert detuvo su cola y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos de la sudadera.

-Tú dímelo- contestó de manera enigmática el Comodín y Feliciano sonrió con tristeza.

-Si… al menos el rey de Corazones por fin ve el amor…-

-¿Está enamorado de ti?- volvió a cuestionar la criatura y escuchó a Feliciano soltar una risa amarga

-Claro que no… está enamorado de la Sota… todo este tiempo, desde el principio él ha visto en mi a la Sota de Corazones… ve~ ese Ludwig… es tan tonto- dijo con una lagrimita escapando del rabillo de su ojo y escurriendo por su mejilla mientras reía.

-Que gracioso- continúo Feliciano mientras se limpiaba las otras lágrimas que habían comenzado a salir por borbotones de sus ojos –En tu mundo la Sota de Corazones sufre por el rey al que ama, así que trajiste al rey aquí y ahora soy yo el que llora por él…-

-Error de cálculo- tan solo dijo Gilbert por fin saliendo de la iglesia dejando a Feliciano un rato mas ahí, como bien había dicho el Comodín, esta vez no lo consolaría.

Dieron las ocho de la mañana y Feliciano encontró pertinente irse de ahí antes de la primera misa, la verdad no quería encontrarse con un montón de gente que le preguntara que tenía y si estaba bien… de verdad que no le apetecía en los absoluto así que solo salió de ahí, caminando de nuevo a su casa en donde sabía que estaría Ludwig y una parte de él no quería ir pero otra parte si… si las palabras del Comodín eran ciertas lo reyes regresarían pronto, su historia con Ludwig también terminaría pero si pudiera quedarse un poco más con él.

Caminaba confundido y un poco atarantado por todas las cosas que se le revolvían en la cabeza, desde Lovino hasta su recién descubierto amor por Ludwig. Distraído pasó a un lado de la librería de Arthur y escuchó la campanilla de la puerta sonar, luego la voz de un joven que murmuraba algunas cosas y entonces…

-¡Sota!- gritó el mismo joven

-¡La Sota de Corazones, eres tú!- sin poder evitarlo, Feliciano se detuvo y volteó… por primera vez odió con toda su alma ser confundido.

-¡Tenía razón! Eres el sirviente de Ludwig- decía un joven rubio de ojos azul zafiro y lentes que se le acercaba dando largos pasos y parecía emocionado.

-¿Tú también… eres un rey?- preguntó finalmente Feliciano cuando estuvo frente a frente con el rey de Espadas.

/

**Y justo ahora me doy permiso de tirarme encima del teclado y llorar como una Magdalena, gracias.**

**Ya en serio, ahora si mil gracias por seguir leyendo, así un chorrociento de gracias por sus reviews, por todo el tiempo que se han tomado para leer estos capis lacrimógenos ¡Todo! Mil gracias y espero nos sigamos leyendo porque ya tengo pensadas las siguientes peripecias de estos reyes.**

**Ups, antes de irme, espero este capi no les haya parecido aburrido, la verdad sentía que los Comodines merecían un capi dedicado a ellos porque son los que llevan el hilo de la historia. También como un dato curioso de mi parte, a veces escribo de los Comodines como "diablos" y "bufones" porque antes el Comodín o el Jocker de la baraja inglesa era representado por un diablo o un bufón, ahora es un rey en bicicleta pero bueno… quería proyectarme un poco.**

**Ahora sí, gracias y hasta el siguiente capi.**


	14. Decisiones

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Decisiones

El rey Alfred dio un larguísimo bostezo cuando se vio a si mismo con el cuerpo entumecido por el frío de la mañana, adormilado y esperando a que Arthur que estaba tan fresco como una lechuga, abriera la librería. El rubio ojiazul se alzó un poco los lentes y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de su mano intentando quitarse el sueño de encima, era increíble como Arthur podía estar tan activo cuando pasaron casi toda la noche en vela haciendo… bueno… haciendo otras cosas menos dormir.

-Despierta Alfred, hoy no cerraremos temprano- dijo demandante el de ojos verdes entrando y caminando hasta la trastienda para dejar sus llaves y su abrigo, también para preparar un poco de té y comenzar el día laboral mientras que Alfred con pasos lentos y aun soltando alguno que otro bostezo no contestó y solo lo siguió también dejando su abrigo para que luego Arthur le diera una escoba, hora de barrer la calle.

Con la misma desgana y casi cayéndose de sueño el rey iba hasta la entrada cuando vio a un transeúnte pasar por enfrente… no le dio mucha importancia hasta el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en el peculiar rizo que sobresalía de la cabeza de aquella persona y el rey solo conocía a un solo muchacho con esa característica; enfocó mejor su vista y no cabía duda, era la Sota de Corazones.

Sin esperar más salió de la tienda, la campanilla de la puerta anunció su salida.

-¡Sota!- gritó animado dejándose llevar por la emoción de su descubrimiento pero el chico no se detuvo

-¡La Sota de Corazones, eres tú!- gritó y esta vez el otro paró, se dio la media vuelta y Alfred ensanchó su sonrisa cuando al dar unos cuantos largos pasos se encontró de frente con el muchacho castaño de grandes ojos almendra.

-¡Tenía razón! Eres el sirviente de Ludwig- dijo examinando de pies a cabeza al chico que parecía un poco más sorprendido.

-¿Tú también… eres un rey?- preguntó Feliciano descolocando un poco a Alfred que borró por un momento su sonrisa.

-Pero claro que lo soy, soy el rey de Espadas, me has visto miles de veces en las audiencias con Ludwig, no hagas como que no me conoces- decía el ojiazul poniéndose las manos en las caderas preguntándose porque Feliciano le hablaba como si fuera un desconocido, es más, ni siquiera había agachado su cabeza a la hora de dirigirle la palabra, vaya sirviente tan mas ineficiente.

-Ah no lo siento es que yo…-

-¡Alfred! ¿Otra vez estás confundiendo a la gente?- preguntó entonces Arthur que salía de la tienda caminando dando zancadas hasta el mencionado para regañarlo hasta que reparó en las persona con la que hablaba, el rubio de cejas tupidas se le quedó mirando un momento a Feliciano hasta que logró reconocerlo.

-Feliciano… ¿del orfanato?- preguntó entonces y el chico asintió forzándose a sonreír.

-Ve~ si… soy yo. Hola Arthur, tanto tiempo sin vernos ve~ - dijo mientras que Alfred pasaba su mirada de uno a otro.

-¿Se conocen?- preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Claro que si, Feliciano solía vivir en el orfanato hace un tiempo hasta que lo adoptaron, lo conocí cuando les llevaba libros- contestó sencillamente el ojiverde encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso no puede ser, él es el sirviente de Ludwig, yo lo he visto siempre con él no en un orfanato- contradijo Alfred ganándose por ello un ligero golpecito en el brazo por parte del otro rubio.

-Lo estarás confundiendo con alguien más, no es la primera vez que te pasa- le reprendió Arthur ahora mirando a Feliciano –Perdónalo, creo que tiene problemas para diferencias personas-

-No para nada, de hecho tiene razón- dijo Feliciano y ahora tanto Alfred como Arthur parecieron un poco desencajados por el comentario

-Me refiero a que si me parezco a la persona que él dice aunque no lo soy pero también conozco a Ludwig- agregó ahora fijando sus ojos en los azul tornasol de Alfred –El rey de Corazones- agregó tan solo para ver su reacción y Alfred pareció dar un respingo de felicidad.

-Francis tenía razón, Ludwig también está aquí- dijo el muchacho pasándole un brazo por el hombro a Arthur en un extraño abrazo de oso que hizo que el ojiverde soltara un quejido mientras que Feliciano solo alcanzó a dibujar una triste sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está Ludwig? Tenemos que avisarle a Francis por cierto… oh entonces solo falta Iván ¿También estará cerca?- preguntaba Alfred sin control hablando demasiado rápido

-Yo puedo traer a Lud si lo necesitan- propuso Feliciano viendo la emoción del rubio que volteó a ver a Arthur el cual no parecía igual de excitado ante la idea de tener a otro loco con delirios de realeza en su tienda pero al ver la cara de niño ilusionado que tenía Alfred y la manera en como daba ligeros saltitos lo convencieron así que soltó un gruñido y murmuró un "está bien" entre dientes.

-¡Tráelo! Yo haré que Francis venga y juntos buscaremos a Iván- decía el muchacho mientras que el castaño asentía con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que Arthur solo negaba y entraba de nuevo a la tienda dejando a los locos en paz.

El castaño siguió con la mirada a Arthur y luego volvió a ver a Alfred que se mantenía radiante y muy feliz por saber que había encontrado a otro rey más.

-¿Extrañas mucho tu reino?- preguntó entonces Feliciano solo por mera curiosidad… tal vez porque nunca se lo había preguntado a Ludwig; sin dejar de sonreír Alfred lo miró directamente a los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó.

-Si, extraño mucho mi reino y también a Yao- dijo recordando a la Sota y sus constantes regaños pero también las lecciones que le había dado como su mejor amigo.

-Pero no regresaré…- agregó entonces sorprendiendo a Feliciano que pudo notar como el rey volteaba a ver la puerta de la librería en donde desde el cristal se veía a Arthur y su semblante se relajaba al tiempo que sus ojos no dejaban de seguir al otro que iba de un lado a otro del lugar sin saberse observado.

-Tomé mi decisión hace poco… quiero encontrar a los demás para hacérsela saber; no voy a regresar, me quedaré aquí con la persona que quiero- dijo finalmente volviendo a ver a Feliciano y sonriéndole otra vez dejando ver toda su hilera de dientes blancos. Feliciano entonces sintió envidia por Arthur.

-De ser así mejor me apresuro para traer a Ludwig- dijo el castaño correspondiéndole la sonrisa, dio un par de pasos en reversa y después dio media vuelta para correr hacia su casa. Qué envidia, que envidia le daba el afortunado Arthur por poder retener al rey sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo… de verdad… que envidia.

El chico corrió hasta su casa con su mente aun hecha una maraña de pensamientos, había tantas cosas que sentía al mismo tiempo pero tenía que mantenerse bien, tenía que estar bien, así había sido toda su vida por lo tanto esta vez no podía ser la excepción; llegó hasta la puerta de su casa, tomó aire hasta lograr tranquilizarse y sonrió. Feliciano tenía que estar bien.

-¡Ludwig!- llamó con su tono de voz alegre de siempre, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus dones de actor.

-Feliciano- dijo Ludwig que llegaba desde la sala hasta el recibidor con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. –Qué bueno que llegaste ¿Estás bien? ¿Ese tipo te hizo algo?- preguntaba el rey examinando al chico que negaba con su cabeza y sus manos.

-Para nada, estoy muy bien…- comenzó a decir el muchacho feliz calmando un poco a Ludwig que pareció relajarse pero no por mucho tiempo.

-Feliciano ¿Seguro que estás bien?... lo pregunto por todo lo que pasó con tu hermano y luego lo de nosotros…- decía el rey al que poco a poco se le enrojecían las mejillas recordando el beso anterior.

-Estoy bien…- contestó Feliciano sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos al rubio y mentirle de frente.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Feliciano decidió romper el incómodo ambiente.

-Por cierto Lud, acabo de conocer al rey de Espadas- dijo de pronto haciendo que Ludwig saliera repentinamente de sus pensamientos y mirara estupefacto al otro chico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sin poder creerlo.

-Si, el rey de Espadas… Alfred creo que es su nombre. Me dijo que te llevara con él, creo que también avisarían a otro rey ¡Tienes que ir Ludwig!- le decía Feliciano tomándole las manos como queriendo jalarlo hacia la puerta.

-Espera ¿El rey Alfred? Pero ¿Cómo?- preguntaba Ludwig intentando detener al otro que seguía sin soltarlo.

-Sí, era él y quiere verte a ti y a los otros reyes. Tienen que encontrarse para regresar a su reino porque… porque tú también quieres regresar ¿Cierto?... tienes que volver con tu reina y… con la Sota de Corazones, seguramente él está muriéndose de la preocupación y tú no puedes dejarlo así, tienes que volver- seguía diciendo agachando la cabeza para que la sombra de su flequillo escondiera sus ojos

-¿Y tú?- preguntó entonces Ludwig que aún tenía sus manos atrapadas en las de Feliciano que se obligó a sí mismo a soltarlas lentamente.

-Yo estaré bien, tengo a mi hermanito… aunque ahora mismo no estemos juntos sé que él está ahí para mí, así que tienes que regresar a tu casa- levantó por fin su rostro para ver mejor a Ludwig que no parecía muy convencido de las palabras del muchacho.

-Lud, yo sé cómo se siente estar lejos de las personas que quieres; tienes que volver, reúnete con los otros reyes y regresen juntos a casa- le decía más como una súplica que como un mero consejo de amigos pues entre más pasara el tiempo la separación sería más difícil e inevitablemente el cariño crecería hasta volverse doloroso.

-Solo dame un momento para hacer una llamada y después iremos a la librería de Arthur, ahí está el rey- decía Feliciano caminando dentro de la casa,

-Volverás a ver a tus amigos, que emoción- dijo cuando subió los dos primeros escalones bajo la mirada preocupada de Ludwig que no le quitó los ojos de encima hasta que este terminó de subir toda la escalera y se perdió en el pasillo.

El castaño se dio permiso de borrar su sonrisa a la hora de entrar a la habitación de sus tutores donde había un teléfono; se sentó en la cama a un lado de la mesita de noche, respiró profundo varias veces y tomó el teléfono, tal vez le darían permiso de hablar con Lovino un momento… ojalá que Antonio no lo hubiese castigado.

Marcó el número y esperó… nadie atendía…

El timbrar del teléfono de la oficina era opacado por los gritos y las risas de los niños que como de costumbre correteaban por el pasillo apurados por ser los primeros en recibir el desayuno de aquella mañana. Entre los chicos estaba Lovino que ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver el teléfono el cual dejó sonar un rato después, el castaño esquivaba niños y a los que se atrevían a chocar con él les dedicaba miradas enfurecidas que intimidaban a los más chicos y no podían evitar soltarse en llanto por el miedo.

Sin darle importancia a sus constantes intimidaciones, el adolescente subió hasta su dormitorio, de un día para otro había perdido el apetito y las horas se le iban en suspiros involuntarios además de pasar el tiempo soñando despierto, cosa completamente rara en él.

Al llegar a su cuarto se sentó en la cama inferior de la litera, la misma que alguna vez compartió con Feliciano y ahí sentado podía alcanzar a ver por la ventana todo lo que pasaba afuera así que se recargó en el marco de la ventana dejando su vista perderse en el patio en donde pudo ver a Antonio… con sus ojos a medio cerrar pudo sentir como su rostro parecía calentarse y la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas

-Estúpido Antonio- murmuró al tiempo que recargaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano sin dejar de mirar al ojiverde que sonreía como idiota mientras platicaba con Francis.

-Tonto- volvió a insultar cuando vio al castaño reír a carcajadas con ese radiante gesto feliz y que hizo que su corazón diera un salto dentro de su pecho. -¿Por qué me haces esto?- preguntó finalmente a su soledad sin dejar de mirar al muchacho en el patio.

No era justo, no era nada justo que Antonio le hiciera tal cosa… confesársele de esa manera e incluso proponerle vivir juntos; definitivamente todo debía tratarse de una broma de mal gusto porque ¿Quién aparte de Feliciano podría querer a Lovino? El chico problema al que todos abandonaban. Pero entonces recordaba aquella patética confesión y la manera en como Antonio incluso había dicho su nombre completo para convencerle de que lo quería.

Lovino enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, apenas alzó su mirada para seguir viendo a Antonio que seguía absorto en su conversación con Francis. Dios… ¿pero que pasaba si sus palabras eran verdaderas y el español lo quería en serio? Lovino meditó esta opción mientras seguía al chico con la mirada hasta el portón de la puerta en donde la bella Emma hacia acto de presencia para saludarlo.

Si Antonio le quería tanto como decía, si quería que vivieran juntos… entonces eso supondría que el ojiverde no tendría ojos para nadie más, solo tendría que ver a Lovino y quererlo a él…

Esto pensaba mientras veía al par de amigos abrazarse con cariño y dándose un beso tierno en la mejilla.

Lovino fijó sus ojos chocolate en Antonio y se mantuvo impasible relajando su entrecejo que comúnmente estaba fruncido, no se movió ni dijo nada, solo veía a los viejos amigos charlar y a Francis agregándose a la plática; Antonio volvía a reír y Emma por unos minutos se enganchaba a su brazo dejándolo libre momentos después, el adolescente entrecerraba sus ojos fijando mejor su mirada en el castaño…

_Dime que serás solo mío._

El muchacho articuló algo parecido a un quejido y escondió su rostro entre sus brazos que aún estaban recargados en la ventana

-¿Por qué querer a alguien es tan difícil?- preguntó a la nada con su cara aun oculta con sus mejillas ardiéndole dándose cuenta de lo tonto que se sentía por estar enamorado y darse cuenta de ello hasta ese momento. Desearía que Feliciano estuviera ahí en ese instante para saber qué hacer, su hermano menor era un experto en ese tipo de cosas… o al menos eso creía.

-Antonio idiota- dijo una vez más y su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco.

_-¡Achú!-_ Antonio estornudó por tercera vez en ese breve rato.

-¿Tú también te vas a resfriar? Esto se va a convertir en una epidemia pronto- se quejó entonces Francis alejándose un poco del castaño mientras se cubría la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo.

-No seas exagerado- le regañó el castaño frotándose la nariz

-Tal vez alguien está hablando mal de ti- bromeó Emma soltando algunas risitas traviesas que Francis compartió.

-Eso no es raro considerando el hecho de que hay un muchachito que parece que el propósito de su vida es insultarlo- dijo el rubio refiriéndose obviamente a Lovino

-¡Cállate!- le ordenó Antonio pasando su brazo por el hombro del rey obligándolo a agacharse para enterrarle los nudillos en la coronilla.

-¡No no no! ¡No toques mi cabello!- gritaba Francis forcejando con el ojiverde hasta lograr quitárselo de encima enfadado mientras se arreglaba de nuevo su melena rubia soltando bufidos enojado haciendo reír aún más a Emma la cual estaba muy divertida con aquella pelea infantil.

-Por un momento me recordaste a Feliks, él se pone como una furia si alguien le hace algo a su cabello- comentó la chica entre risas.

-¿Feliks? Oh si, tú amigo del hospital- dijo Antonio a lo cual la muchacha asintió con su cabeza manteniéndose sonriente para luego voltear a ver su reloj de pulsera.

-Y por cierto ya casi es hora de irme. Feliks y "su majestad" necesitan de mi atención- dijo Emma dándose aire de grandeza de manera exagerada sin embargo, con aquel comentario logró captar la atención de un verdadero rey.

-Cierto, que el hospital también tiene a su propio rey- bromeó Antonio dándole unas palmaditas a Francis que frunció un poco el ceño.

-¿Un rey? ¿Quién?- preguntó Francis ignorando a propósito los gestos confianzudos de Antonio cuestionando a Emma que supuso el ojiazul les estaba siguiendo el juego.

-Un paciente llamado Iván, es muy intimidante a decir verdad- contestó la chica cuando de pronto el rubio se acercó a ella y la tomó fuerte por los hombros

-¿Iván, el rey de Tréboles?- preguntó sorprendiendo a la joven que se asustó un poco

-¡Responda señorita! ¿Se refiere al rey de Tréboles?- insistía Francis sin soltar a Emma que no entendía el porqué de esa reacción.

-N… no… no lo sé- respondió viendo a Antonio como pidiéndole ayuda así que este fue a su rescate pero antes de siquiera poder acercarse, Francis le dio un ligero empujón alejándolo.

-Esto es de vida o muerte señorita, de usted depende el futuro de cuatro reinos ¿El rey del que usted habla es el rey de Tréboles?- preguntaba apretando el agarre asustando aún más a Emma que antes de gritar por ayuda recordó un detalle que tal vez la sacaría de esa incómoda situación.

-Creo que si… ese paciente tiene un tatuaje de trébol en el pie ¿Eso te dice algo?- dijo ella sintiendo como los dedos de Francis se relajaban hasta finalmente soltarla mientras este sonreía ampliamente y ahora pasaba a tomar las manos de la chica entre las suyas besándolas un par de veces.

-¡Pero claro que ayuda! Es él, es Iván- decía sin soltar las manos de la muchacha que se forzó a sonreír mirando a Antonio que tan solo puso su dedo índice a un lado de su sien y lo giró dándole a entender a Emma que Francis también estaba loco.

-Señorita, tenga la amabilidad de guiarnos hasta dónde está mi querido amigo, quiero hablar con él- le pidió con un tono más tranquilo, soltando una mano de la chica pero dejando la otra aun entre las suyas; su voz suave y su mirada penetrante no solo hicieron que Emma se sonrojara sino que también lograron que accediera.

-C… claro, después de todo hoy es día de visita- balbuceó ella sintiendo una vez más lo labios de Francis posarse suavemente en su mano y sonreírle con galantería que hicieron más intenso el sonrojo de la enfermera.

-Muy bien, partimos en seguida solo permítanme un momento- les pidió Francis alejándose de ahí.

-Tenemos que pedir permiso a la directora- le recordó Antonio.

-Tú encárgate de eso jovencito, yo no tardo- le ordenó como si Antonio fuese su sirviente mientras él seguía con su camino.

Estaba emocionado, solo faltaba Ludwig y los cuatro estarían reunidos, y si lograban dar con los Comodines su regreso a casa estaba asegurado, la suerte no podía estar más de su lado ¡Quería volver! Quería estar en su cómoda cama con dosel, desayunar los manjares a los que tanto estaba acostumbrado, ver a Lily y conversar con ella acerca de todo lo que le había pasado mientras tomaban un té en los jardines de su palacio, darse un largo baño de agua caliente en su enorme bañera, volver a vestir su ropa de siempre y no aquellos harapos… también le compraría ropa a Mathew y por supuesto los mejores juguetes de todo el reino, se los enviaría cada semana al orfanato puesto que no podría llevar al chico con él. Sí, eso haría apenas pisara un pie en su palacio… aunque el rey pausó sus ensoñaciones cuando entró al dormitorio del niño que estaba en cama por su resfriado y sentada en ella estaba la señora Williams.

La mujer rubia de sonrisa amable tenía un plato de sopa caliente en su regazo y le daba de comer en la boca al niño que aún tenía su cara un poco roja por la fiebre, mientras que al pie de la cama se encontraba el señor Williams que miraba enternecido la escena y también le sonreía al chico. Francis que estaba en el umbral de la puerta se detuvo en seco, frunció el ceño y torció la boca en una clara mueca de disgusto al ver lo que para él era una sosa escena de familia feliz… despreciable…

-¡Francis!- llamó el chiquillo con su voz apenas audible cuando reparó en la presencia del rey que volvió a sonreír al escuchar a Matt.

-Buenas tardes- saludaron los señores Williams cuando Francis entró pero este hizo caso omiso y los pasó de largo tan solo poniéndole atención a Mathew

-Hola muchacho ¿Te sientes mejor?- le preguntó pasando su mano por la frente de Matt que sonrió asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Tengo grandes noticias- decía el rey sacando su pañuelo para limpiar de la boca del niño algunos restos de sopa, este como siempre, intentó evitar la limpieza sin lograrlo.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Matt cuando el rubio volvió a guardar su pañuelo.

-Encontré a otro rey, al rey de Tréboles y ahora mismo voy a verlo- dijo Francis al tiempo que Matt abría mucho sus ojos emocionado.

-¡Yo voy también!- dijo el chico tosiendo un poco a la hora de intentar incorporarse pero el mayor se lo impidió haciéndolo hacia atrás obligándolo a recostarse otra vez.

-Nada de eso jovencito, estás convaleciente y puedes empeorar si sales de cama pero no te preocupes, te contaré cada detalle cuando llegue-

-Está bien- aceptó Matt enterrándose entre sus cobertores un poco molesto por no poder acompañar al otro que pareció satisfecho con su obediencia.

-Volveré en un rato así que no quiero que salgas de la cama por ningún motivo- ordenó el rey dándole golpecitos a Matt en la punta de su nariz con su dedo índice.

-Si…- decía el resignado Matt viendo al otro sonreír y darse la media vuelta pero antes de salir.

-Francis- llamó el niño deteniendo al ojiazul –Vas a volver ¿Verdad?- preguntó de manera tímida a lo cual Francis tan solo arqueó ambas cejas al mismo tiempo que se echaba su melena rubia hacia atrás del hombro.

-Por supuesto, acabo de decirte que te contaré todo a mi regreso. Quédate tranquilo- y con esto dicho le dedicó una mirada tranquilizadora al niño; no se dignó a ver a los Williams cuando salió a la habitación, mucho menos contestó cuando estos se despidieron de él.

El rey siguió por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y en la planta baja volvió a encontrarse con Antonio que parecía un poco afligido, sobre todo cuando le explicó a Francis que la directora le había advertido que era la última vez que les daba permiso para salir pues no podían estar ausentándose del trabajo cada vez que a ellos se les antojara.

-La situación lo amerita, ella entenderá- dijo el ojiazul restándole importancia al asunto siendo seguido de Antonio que soltaba un resoplido mientras caminaban para ir con Emma que los había esperado en el portón. Los tres salieron a la calle y se encaminaron al hospital mientras Antonio soportaba los coqueteos de Francis y a Emma intentando hacerse la difícil, de vez en cuando el castaño hacia alguna interrupción porque se sentía un poco desplazado… por no decir que se sentía como el mal tercio.

El ojiverde agradeció cuando alcanzó a ver el escueto edificio blanco, Emma se les adelantó un poco pues tenía que marcar su ficha y avisar de la visita, habían quedado que ellos se presentarían como familia directa de Iván.

-Buenos días- le dijo a una de sus compañeras cuando llegó apresurada dejando sus cosas y acomodándose su cofia de enfermera sobre la cabeza, la muchacha fue hasta uno de los enfermeros y le pidió que avisara que Iván de la habitación número trece tenía una visita, el hombre alto y robusto obedeció y fue hasta el pasillo con puertas enumeradas, justo en el cuarto indicado se escuchaban algunas risas sonoras, todas de Feliks.

El rubio de ojos verdes e Iván estaban sentados en la cama del ultimo, con las piernas sobre el colchón Iván le mostraba su marca a Feliks el cual todo ese tiempo había pensado que aquel trébol solo era un bonito tatuaje hecho por vanidad, pero según le dijo el ojivioleta en realidad era la marca que lo identificaba como rey desde el día de su nacimiento.

-Entonces como que todos los demás también tienen marcas… ¿Cómo son las de ellos?- le preguntaba el ojiverde curioso.

Desde el día que descubrió al Comodín no había parado de hacerle preguntas al rey, y este con toda la paciencia del mundo le contestaba y le contaba cosas, le había contado de toda su infancia en el palacio, de los elegantes bailes que organizaban en el gran salón del palacio de la capital, le contó de las caravanas y los carruajes, de los miembros de la corte y las audiencias con el resto de los reyes y Feliks lo escuchaba con sus ojos brillantes de emoción intentando imaginar cada detalle de lo que Iván le iba narrando.

-Ah Iván ósea ¿Te imaginas si yo hubiera nacido en tu reino? Como que obvio me aparece la marca de la reina y no a Lizzy, ella hubiera seguido con su vida así como que horriblemente normal y hubiera engatusado a la Sota de otra manera pero tú y yo como que seríamos reyes así totalmente fabulosos- imaginaba Feliks dando suspiros imaginando la vida de la realeza.

-No, yo creo que hubieras sido un plebeyo mas- le molestó Iván ganándose por ello un golpecito en el pecho por parte de Feliks.

-No seas cruel, alguien como yo solo merece el puesto más alto de toda la realeza- decía poniéndose de pie en la cama sonriendo de manera arrogante.

-Entonces hubieras nacido con la marca del rey… ¿Y yo sería tu reina?- preguntó Iván y ambos se echaron a reír por lo ridículo que aquello sonaba

-No Ivancito, tú serías rey porque si yo soy fuera reina podría usar así como que un hermoso vestido largo totalmente lleno de lentejuela con mucho volumen ¡Pomposo, muy pomposo!- decía de nuevo Feliks cerrando sus ojos y dando una vueltecita en la cama imaginándose con dicho vestido; entallado de la cintura, voluminoso en la falda, de un verde brillante que hiciera juego con sus ojos, usando joyas preciosas que el rey de Diamantes le daría pues había escuchado de Iván que este rey siempre daba regalos a las reinas.

Finalmente un poco mareado el rubio se dejó caer en la cama dejando su cabeza recargada en el regazo de Iván que sonreía al verlo tan divertido.

-Esa debió haber sido mi vida Iván, yo debí haber nacido reina- decía alzando sus manos para alcanzar al ojivioleta que las tomó.

-No te puedo convertir en reina pero ¿Te gustaría ser parte de la corte?- preguntó Iván de nuevo haciendo aquella invitación de llevarlo a su reino y Feliks una vez más sonrió de manera enigmática sin embargo antes de poder decir algo, alguien abrió la puerta.

El enfermero hizo un gesto de desagrado al ver a Iván sentado en la cama con la cabeza de Feliks en su regazo tomándose de las manos, definitivamente lo estaba malinterpretando.

-Tienes visita- dijo el hombre señalando con la cabeza a Iván haciendo que Feliks se incorporara de un salto.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Iván señalándose a sí mismo

-¿Él?- preguntó Feliks mirando al más alto.

-Sí, apúrate- y con esto dicho cerró la puerta. La habitación se quedó en silencio al tiempo que los otros dos se miraban sin decir nada.

Feliks tuvo una especie de sentimiento de _deja-vú _así que fue hasta Iván y puso su mano en el brazo de este como queriendo decirle algo, el de ojos violáceos pudo notar el miedo en la expresión de Feliks tal vez porque recordaba lo que pasó la última vez que alguien había llegado avisando que había visitas.

-Me pregunto quién podría ser, no conozco a nadie aquí- dijo el rey tomando la mano de Feliks que seguía mudo y aun temeroso, el más alto se levantó y sin soltarle la mano le sonrió como de costumbre.

-¿Vamos a ver quién es?- preguntó jalando al ojiverde que sin pronunciar palabra lo siguió.

Si, Feliks tenía miedo de que alguien llegara para revelar la triste verdad de que todo lo que Iván decía eran meras alucinaciones, aunque él mismo hubiera visto a un niño con cola y cuernos… pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que las medicinas ya no le hicieran efecto o que Iván también fuera una alucinación suya… o no, no podría soportar eso.

-¿Francis?- dijo finalmente Iván sacando a Feliks de sus pensamientos y alzando la cara dándose cuenta de que habían llegado a la sala de entretenimiento y que ahí frente a ellos estaba un hombre rubio de escasa barba, ojos azules y que miraba con la misma sorpresa al rey de Tréboles, a su lado estaba Antonio, el amigo de Emma que Feliks siempre miraba de lejos.

-¡Iván! Pero qué alegría verte- dijo el que respondía al nombre de Francis acercándose al mencionado que recibió un gran abrazo por parte del ojiazul el cual intentaba rodearlo con sus brazos sin muchos resultados mientras que el más alto solo se ponía un poco tenso ante el contacto.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí? No entiendo- decía el rey de Tréboles al mismo tiempo que Feliks parecía querer esconderse detrás de él

-Ha sido todo obra de la casualidad- respondió Francis feliz –Aunque nunca imaginé que tú fueras a caer en un lugar así, esos Comodines no han tenido piedad de nosotros- se quejó Francis llevándose una mano a la frente como si el solo mencionar a las criaturas le provocara dolor de cabeza, sin embargo eso hizo que Feliks se pusiera alerta, así que jaló la bufanda de Iván para captar la atención de este que se agachó un poco para que el ojiverde le pudiera hablar al oído.

-¿Él también es un rey?- le preguntó en susurros. Y de la misma manera Iván le contestó.

-Sí, es el rey de Diamantes, mira su brazo- le dijo volviendo a ponerse derecho al tiempo que el ojiverde hacia caso y buscó con la mirada algo que identificara al rubio como rey y entonces lo vio: un diamante amarillo tatuado en su brazo que abarcaba de la muñeca hasta su codo.

Feliks sonrió y se puso un paso delante de Iván retomando su auto confianza.

-Huy ósea como que mucho gusto, creo que no nos han presentado, soy Feliks Lukasiewick amigo de Ivancito y tú eres…- dijo solo para cerciorarse.

-El rey de Diamantes- contestó el ojiazul poniendo recta su espalda -¿Tú amigo?- preguntó a Iván casi incrédulo quien se encogió de hombros sonriendo

-Han pasado muchas cosas- solo se limitó a decir

-Y tú debes ser Antonio, súper amigo de mi querida Emma- dijo el ojiverde ahora viendo a Antonio que dio un saltito al escuchar su nombre.

-Eh si… mucho gusto- dijo nervioso Antonio que estiró su mano para estrecharla con el otro que en su lugar optó por un "fraternal" abrazo que tomó desprevenido al castaño.

Francis miraba a Feliks que no se le despegaba a Antonio y después miró a Iván que también veía a los otros dos mientras sonreía. El rey de Diamantes ladeó ligeramente su cabeza tratando de examinar mejor a Iván que ensanchaba aún más su sonrisa al ver al emocionado Feliks tratando de entablar una plática con el castaño que parecía ponerse más nervioso.

-Iván… te veo algo diferente ¿Te ha pasado algo?- le preguntó finalmente al otro rey que salió de su momentáneo ensimismamiento.

-Tan susceptible como siempre Francis- dijo Iván y el mencionado hinchó su pecho un poco orgulloso.

-La gente es demasiado obvia- tan solo dijo el rubio restándole importancia –Solo espero no seas como el tonto Alfred que no parece tener intenciones de volver al lugar que le corresponde- comentó

-No te preocupes, yo ya lo tengo todo solucionado además ¿Qué podías esperar del joven Alfred? Aún es muy inmaduro como para poner en claro sus prioridades- contestó tranquilamente el ojivioleta calmando un poco a Francis que se sentía aliviado de tener una conversación con alguien sensato (aunque ese alguien estuviera en un psiquiátrico). A decir verdad siempre había mantenido una buena relación con Iván, no de amigos pero si de buenos colegas.

-¿Hablan de otro rey?- preguntó entonces Feliks acercándose dejando que Antonio escapara para ir con Emma, la verdad estar entre "locos" no le hacía sentir cómodo.

-Si, del rey de Espadas que por cierto…- decía el rey de Tréboles –por lo que me dices ¿Has hablado con él?- preguntó a Francis.

-Por supuesto que he hablado con él, lo encontré hace poco y tengo la certeza de que Ludwig también anda por estos rumbos y su Sota está con él; ese muchachito no se le despega a Ludwig ni siquiera cuando este es secuestrado… me sorprende de verdad…- comentaba el ojiazul mientras que Iván se mantenía calmado y pensativo.

-De ser así entonces podremos regresar a casa pronto, a veces uno de los Comodines se aparece por aquí por lo tanto obligarlo a llevarnos de regreso no será tarea difícil- comentó Iván con una sonrisa maliciosa que le provocó un escalofrío a Francis, era por esta razón por la cual no era amigo del Trébol.

-Eh si… pero primero hay que centrarnos en Ludwig y en Alfred, de verdad temo que quiera hacer alguna tontería como quedarse aquí solo por un enamoramiento pasajero, además él tiene a una reina esperándole- decía el ojiazul mientras que Feliks escuchaba a los dos con suma atención, imaginando el drama romántico que seguramente el rey de Espadas estaba viviendo, enamorado de un simple civil de ciudad con una reina esperando a su regreso.

-Ah… que romántico- dijo en voz alta dando un exagerado suspiro y llevándose las manos al pecho teatralmente, ganándose por ello una mirada de extrañeza por parte de Francis que decidió solo ignorarlo pero que a Iván le robó unas cuantas risitas. Ahora Francis sabía quién había hecho cambiar al rey.

-En fin, tenemos que ir a avisar a Alfred que te hemos encontrado y buscar a Ludwig, no hay tiempo que perder- decía el rubio dispuesto a irse de ahí.

-Lo siento Francis pero yo no puedo salir de aquí- dijo Iván de pronto a lo cual el mencionado pareció realmente intrigado

-¿Perdón? Iván querido, tú también vienes- casi le ordenó el ojiazul.

-Creo que no me has entendido, no puedo salir de aquí no porque yo lo quiera sino porque de verdad no puedo; por alguna extraña razón esta gente cree que estoy enfermo o algo así y no me permiten irme- explicó tan sonriente como siempre viendo al indignado Francis que parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para expresarse.

-¿Y entonces que se supone debemos hacer ahora? Tenemos que ir ahora mismo y ordenar tu liberación inmediata, pero que descaro… y pensaba que yo era el único que había sido insultado de esa manera- murmuraba Francis realmente ofendido.

-Osea no se pongan así, como que ¿Por qué no volvemos a esperar a ese Comodín? Digo, como que si ustedes ya están casi reunidos no debe ser muy difícil ordenar que regresen a sus casas y ya, así súper fácil- propuso entonces Feliks.

-Puede que sea una opción viable, cuando los Comodines se nos aparecen estamos solos… pero al ser los cuatro juntos…- comenzó a decir Iván ensombreciendo su semblante –Van a implorar para mantener sus cabezas pegadas a sus cuellos- dijo soltando una serie de risas que le provocaron un intenso escalofrío al ojiazul, odiaba eso de Iván.

-Supongo que podemos hacer eso mientras tanto… de no ser así Alfred, Ludwig y yo vendremos a sacarte de aquí así tengamos que ponerles una espada en la garganta a quien sea necesario- dijo terminante el rey que se cruzó de brazos.

-No creo que eso sea necesario Francis, en un principio los Comodines nos trajeron aquí diciendo que podríamos regresar apenas aprendiéramos nuestra lección… por alguna extraña razón creo que yo ya he aprendido la mía- dijo el calmado Iván mirando por una décima de segundo a Feliks que no se percató de esto.

Francis volvió a notar ese peculiar cambio en Iván… se veía… feliz. El rey de Tréboles era conocido por la sonrisa que siempre lucia en su rostro y la manera alegre en la que hablaba pero para todos era bien sabido que esa sonrisa no era más que una de las máscaras que cada rey y reina se obligaba a usar: la sonrisa, la vanidad, la seriedad y la arrogancia; una cara tranquila, una mirada fuerte, una tímida… todo era un gran baile de máscaras en la realeza pero justo en ese momento parecía como si Iván estuviera mostrando una verdadera sonrisa, su rostro real… el rey que se había atrevido a quitarse el antifaz en medio del baile.

¿Y Francis?... ¿Él cuándo se quitaría su antifaz?

El rubio de ojos azules sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y retomó su atención en el asunto que estaban tratando, volvió a ver a Iván que seguía tan sonriente y esa inesperada felicidad le incomodaba un poco a Francis que terminó dando una larga exhalación.

-Muy bien Iván, te tomaré la palabra a ti y a tu… amigo- dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a Feliks que no se inmutó e incluso hizo más amplia su vanidosa sonrisa –Esperaremos a los Comodines pero aun así pensaremos en una manera para sacarte de aquí- el ojivoleta tan solo inclinó un poco su cabeza dándole a entender que estaba de acuerdo con sus planes.

-Por ahora iré a avisarle a Alfred que ya hemos dado contigo. Nos vemos después y creo que te dejo en buenas manos- dijo volviendo a ver a Feliks.

-En las mejores, majestad- contestó el ojiverde que le guiñaba un ojo de manera coqueta –Aunque como que usted también está bien cuidado- y el rubio señaló con su dedo índice a Antonio que no había parado de mirar en su dirección, algo preocupado por el hecho de que Francis estuviera hablando de manera tan confianzuda con alguien que parecía tener trastornos mentales.

Francis dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios viendo al castaño que estaba acompañado de Emma, luego volvió sus ojos a Iván y a Feliks.

-Yo también tengo un amigo- dijo caminando en dirección de Antonio con ese paso elegante y soberbio que había mantenido toda su vida, nada le hacía encorvar su espalda.

-Antonio, vámonos, tenemos que ir con Alfred ahora mismo- le ordenó a Antonio que soltó un quejido.

-Pero la directora dijo que no tardáramos, yo voy a ser el que termine siendo regañado- reprochaba el ojiverde.

-No te vas a morir por un simple regaño, deja de quejarte y vamos- decía el arrogante rey mientras que el moreno solo rodaba los ojos pues terminaba obedeciéndole.

Francis se dirigió entonces a Emma sonriéndole con esa mueca que robaba suspiros y corazones.

-Mi adorada señorita, le agradezco infinitamente sus atenciones y que nos haya hecho el favor de traernos hasta aquí, ojalá pudiera compensar su amabilidad- le decía a la jovencita que sonreía como boba por la manera en como el ojiazul arrastraba las palabras

-No es necesario… no hice gran cosa- dijo ella restándole importancia, con la cara roja y algunas risitas tontas, aun así el rey de Diamantes le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, se despidió y se fue con Antonio que solo se despidió como de costumbre con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la otra mejilla.

-¿Siempre eres así con todas las mujeres o solo con Emma?- preguntó el español cuando ambos ya iban saliendo del hospital.

-Claro que con todas las damas, todas son bellas a su manera y merecen las mejores atenciones- decía el rey como si el hablarle de aquella manera a todas las mujeres fuera algo muy natural.

-No dejas de sorprenderme Fran, a veces eres tan frívolo que dan ganas de golpearte en la cara pero luego sales con ese tipo de comentarios que me hacen reafirmar la idea de que eres una buena persona- decía Antonio pasándole un brazo por el hombro al rubio que se removió un poco en el abrazo mientras escuchaba reír a Antonio.

-Ya debió haberte quedado claro que soy una buena persona, y no soy frívolo solo digo…-

-La verdad, si como quieras pero no estoy de acuerdo con tu manera de pensar- decía el castaño sin borrar su cara sonriente.

-Eso es porque no has vivido lo suficiente jovencito-

-No seas presumido, solo eres unos años más grande que yo- le dijo Antonio dándole un empujón al rubio que le enfadó, pero en vez de salir con algún tipo de discurso acerca de sus ofensas hacia el rey, le regresó el gesto.

Y entre jugarretas de niños siguieron su camino hasta la librería. El rey de Diamantes nunca pensó que ese tipo de tonterías infantiles podrían hacer una caminata tan amena, tenía que admitir a pesar de su orgullo que había sido… divertido.

Aun en una ridícula lucha de fuerza y empujones, los dos llegaron a la librería que tenía su típico letrero de "abierto" en la puerta, Antonio se adelantó un poco y fue el primero en entrar, la campanilla sonó anunciando su llegada, pero apenas puso un pie dentro del local vio a Feliciano que tomaba una taza de té que Arthur le ofrecía.

-Feli…- dijo Antonio un poco nervioso pues la última vez que se habían visto fue cuando él intentaba detener a su hermano de una fuga.

-¡Antonio hola!- dijo normalmente Feliciano, con la taza en una mano fue a abrazar a Antonio cuidando de no derramar la infusión mientras que el ojiverde pudo respirar con tranquilidad, al parecer el menor de los hermanos Vargas no estaba enojado con él.

-Que gusto verte- dijo Antonio respondiéndole el abrazo.

-Ve~ ha pasado mucho tiempo- dijo Feliciano omitiendo a propósito su verdadero último encuentro.

-Si, Lovi y yo te hemos extrañado mucho- dijo Antonio siguiéndole la farsa de que el intento de escape nunca había sucedido.

Entonces mientras se miraban sonrientes, el carraspeo de una tercera persona les interrumpió, Antonio volteo a ver a una esquina de la librería en donde Alfred y otro individuo los miraba con extrema severidad. Un hombre de cabello rubio, ojos celestes, alto y que infundía un poco de miedo.

-¡Ludwig!- dijo entonces Francis que estaba detrás de Antonio

-Rey Francis- también dijo Ludwig cuando notó la presencia del mencionado a la vez que este le daba un último empujón al castaño que casi hace que Feliciano derramara su té.

-Oh Ludwig, al parecer la suerte de Iván se me ha contagiado ¡Que alegría verte a ti también!- decía acercándose con largos pasos al otro que estiró su mano esperando un diplomático apretón pero en cambio Francis se le fue encima en un abrazo.

-Y yo que estaba resignado a tardar una eternidad en encontrarte- le decía aun sin soltar a Ludwig que intentaba quitárselo de todas las maneras posibles pero el ojiazul parecía pegado a él. El rey de Corazones estaba un poco avergonzado sobre todo al ver como Feliciano estaba reprimiendo algunas risitas.

-¡Bien hecho Alfred, has encontrado a Ludwig en un santiamén!—le felicitó entonces al otro que también fue víctima de un abrazo por parte de Francis y que alertó de inmediato a Arthur el cual había sido vilmente ignorado todo ese rato.

-¡Si, es un gusto tenerlos a todos en mi librería! No es necesario que me agradezcan, ustedes saben que amo tener a un grupo de locos adictos a los juegos de rol en mi negocio- dijo en voz muy alta Arthur cruzándose de brazos y ganándose por ello una mirada de fastidio de Francis, y es que desde la primera vez que se vieron no se habían caído nada bien.

-Por favor, perdone las molestias- se excusó entonces Ludwig, el único que no había captado el sarcasmo en la frase.

-No tienes nada de que disculparte mi querido Ludwig, tengo entendido que este joven no es mas que un simple plebeyo- dijo el rey de Diamantes barriendo con la mirada a Arthur que lo fulminó con sus ojos esmeralda. –Debería estar más que agradecido por el solo hecho de tenernos en este tiste lugar- agregó ahora mirando con desaprobación el mobiliario de la librería.

-Pues si no te parece estar en este "triste lugar" la puerta es muy ancha, puedes largarte de aquí sin ningún problema que nadie te va a detener- espetó Arthur.

-¡Pero qué clase de actitud es esa muchacho! Estás hablando con el supremo rey de Diamantes, más te vale que controles esa lengua tuya antes de que te la mande a cortar- amenazó Francis acercándose a Arthur que no dejó de clavarle su mirada enfurecida.

-Por favor, puedo partirte esa cara afeminada antes de que sigas con tu actuación barata de rey- contraatacó el de ojos verdes y casi escuchó un gritito agudo por parte del otro rubio.

-¡Repite eso mocoso cejudo! Estás pidiendo a gritos un lugar en la horca-

-¿La horca? ¿Acaso no te puedes defender con tus puños, o se te va a arruinar la manicura?- Arthur seguía provocando, de alguna manera su lado salvaje y busca pleitos había aflorado con la sola presencia del ojiazul que ya fuera de sus cabales se alzó aún más las mangas de su camisa.

-Ven chiquillo, te voy a dar una probada de todo lo que Vash me ha enseñado- le amenazó y ambos se fueron el uno contra el otro pero apenas empezaron a golpearse Alfred y Antonio los separaron antes de que la sangre empezara a correr.

-¡Suéltame, le voy a partir toda la cara de sapo!- ordenaba Arthur intentando quitarse de encima a Alfred que le agarraba los brazos, al igual que Antonio a Francis.

-¡Te voy a arrancar esas ratas que tienes por cejas, pueblerino de segunda!- gritaba por su parte Francis forcejeando con el moreno mientras Feliciano se alejaba asustado.

-¡Basta!- gritó Ludwig, tomando el control de la situación y poniendo calma.

-No puedo creer ese penoso comportamiento de su parte rey Francis- le reprendió el rey de Corazones con su voz profunda y seria de siempre.

-¡Él empezó!- se defendió el rey aun siendo detenido por Antonio que le pedía que se calmara. -¡Regáñalo a él también y encima Alfred no hace nada por defenderme!-

-¡Porque yo soy su pareja!- gritó enfurecido Arthur y apenas terminó de pronunciar esto, todo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Todas las miradas de pronto se enfocaron en el ojiazul que tragó saliva de manera sonora a la hora en que los presentes parecían esperar una respuesta inmediata por su parte.

Nadie habló, Antonio incluso liberó a Francis que tenía la boca abierta, por no decir Ludwig que no sabía si encolerizarse o hablar buscar algún tipo de dialogo, por su parte Feliciano y Antonio parecían algo incomodos con la repentina confesión y Arthur respiraba pesadamente, soltándose bruscamente de Alfred que buscaba huir de ahí.

-¡Alfred eres un idiota!- y Francis otra vez casi se le va encima pero esta vez al de lentes pero apenas intentaba saltarle encima, Antonio lo detuvo y Arthur estaba dispuesto a defender al chico.

-¡Te lo dije mocoso estúpido!- le espetó el rey de Diamantes que estaba demasiado enojado

-¡No me insultes!- y como si aquello fuera una reacción en cadena, esta vez era Alfred quien iba directo a darle de puñetazos a Francis pero ahora fue Ludwig quien se lo impidió.

-¡Te lo dije, te dije que tenemos que regresar que no podemos quedarnos!- les espetaba el rubio aun luchando para ser liberado del agarre de Antonio que tuvo que poner el doble de fuerza.

-¡Tú no entiendes Francis!- Gritó en respuesta Alfred que era detenido por Arthur y Ludwig, el muchacho era muchísimo más fuerte de lo que ellos pensaban

-¡Si entiendo, no eres el único que quiere quedarse!- gritó el rey de Diamantes; alzó su voz tanto que ninguno de los reyes ahí presentes recordaba haberlo escuchado gritar de esa manera antes.

Francis respiraba acelerado, de un fuertísimo empujón se liberó de Antonio, intentó mantener la calma y en un movimiento no muy elegante se hizo el cabello hacia atrás. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su pecho se levantaba y bajaba por lo desacompasado de su respiración… en sus ojos la rabia y la impotencia de marcaban.

-Hay razones por las que no nos queremos ir, pero tenemos un deber más importante que cumplir y no es algo de lo que podamos olvidarnos tan fácil, mucho menos algo a lo que podamos renunciar de un día para otro… nuestra vida y nuestras obligaciones las tenemos marcadas en la misma piel y ni arrancándotela te podrás librar de ellas- le decía a Alfred acercándosele mientras este aun intentaba darle de embestidas a Ludwig y a Arthur, fijando sus ojos en Francis como si quisiera matarlo en ese mismo instante.

-Así que intenta crecer un poco ¡Déjate de niñerías y madura de una vez!- le gritó por ultimo dándose la media vuelta caminando hasta la puerta que abrió provocando que la campanilla se moviera de manera violenta y sonara igual pero antes de salir volteó a ver a los demás otra vez.

-Por cierto, también encontré a Iván- y luego solo salió azotando la puerta haciendo temblar el cristal de esta.

Otro silencio, Antonio intentaba buscar algo que decir, no sabía si disculparse por la actitud de Francis o ir a seguirlo para intentar tranquilizarlo así que tras varios segundos de una incómoda atmosfera que se había formado en el lugar solo alcanzó a pedir perdón.

-Lo siento… perdón Artie por todo eso… ah, creo que tengo que ir por él antes de que mate a alguien en el camino. Otra vez perdón y nos vemos- el español también se despidió con un brevísimo abrazo de Feliciano y salió de ahí tras su amigo.

Todos intentaron respirar para calmarse aunque Arthur y Ludwig incluso dudaron en liberar a Alfred, fue hasta minutos después cuando este relajó un poco sus músculos que decidieron dejarlo en paz. Nadie habló, o mejor nadie quiso hablar incluso evitaron mirarse.

Alfred se llevó la mano a los ojos murmurando cosas entre dientes que nadie más entendió, tal vez solo Arthur que pudo alcanzar a descifrar algunas, al parecer el joven rey no quería que todos se enteraran de su relación con Arthur de esa manera, mucho menos que reaccionaran así; el punto era que estuvieran todos reunidos para hacerles saber de su decisión de no volver al reino… de todos modos había una reina que podría hacerse cargo en su lugar pero no… todo había salido de la peor manera y ahora seguro le esperaba algún sermón por parte de Ludwig que solo alcanzó a cruzarse de brazos.

-Rey Alfred- y ahí estaba, era hora de escuchar al más serio y amargado de todos los reyes -¿Podemos hablar en privado?- al menos Ludwig no iba a armar un escándalo como lo hizo Francis.

Alfred asintió con desgana y juntos fueron hasta la trastienda. Arthur solo los vio meterse al cuartito y dio un suspiro escuchando alguno que otro "Ve~" por parte de Feliciano que seguía en silencio.

-¿Qué les pasa a todos? Están llevando este juego demasiado lejos- dijo respirando profundo. Después de que todo se había calmado sentía los efectos de la adrenalina en su cuerpo y el corazón un poco más acelerado de lo normal, tenía que calmarse.

-Pero no es un juego- dijo Feliciano con su mirada fija en su taza de té a la que no le había dado una sola probada.

-¿En serio tú crees todo ese cuento de reyes y reinas?- preguntó Arthur alzando una ceja un poco incrédulo, aunque era de esperarse de Feliciano que era algo… ingenuo, por no decir tonto.

Feliciano solo sonrió dándole la razón a Arthur que rodó los ojos soltando un segundo suspiro.

-Pero tú no deberías preocuparte Arthur… al parecer Alfred te quiere y está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti… eres afortunado- le dijo viendo su reflejo en la infusión sin notar la discreta sonrisa en los labios del ojiverde ante esas palabras.

Dejar un reino, a una reina… toda una vida por quedarse con él, para Feliciano la sola idea le era encantadora y casi sacada de una novela romántica… y de nuevo los celos ¡Que horrible sentimiento! Desear la felicidad ajena y esperar que esa misma suerte sea para ti, ver como alguien es feliz con la persona que quiere y él… él en cambio se forzaba a la resignación, a convencerse de que Ludwig no era para él, que irónicamente estaría con su otro "yo" en otra vida, en otro mundo al mismo tiempo que el pobre muchacho se quedaría en su gris realidad de la que no se alcanzaba a vislumbrar un futuro mejor… tal vez cuando su hermano cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudieran estar juntos.

Si, se aferraría a eso, se aferraría a la idea de que desde un principio el único que podía ocupar su corazón era su hermano y nadie más.

Tanto Arthur como Feliciano estaban metidos en sus pensamientos cuando repentinamente escucharon un estruendo venir desde la trastienda, al parecer alguien había golpeado con tremenda fuerza la mesa.

-¡¿Tú también estas del lado de Francis?!- gritó Alfred a Ludwig que mantenía la calma tanto como le era posible.

-Ustedes no piensan nunca en mí, ni siquiera piensan en ustedes mismos solo se limitan a resignarse, son reyes amargados que sencillamente cumplen con sus deberes sin rechistar pero yo no soy así ¡Yo quiero mi propia vida y tengo mis propios deseos!- decía Alfred yendo de un lado a otro del cuarto queriéndole hacer entender a Ludwig que sencillamente quería ser libre.

-Eso lo sé pero nosotros no podemos solo dejarnos guiar por lo que queremos, no somos como la demás gente, somos reyes y como tales tenemos el peso de todo un pueblo en nuestros hombros… primero debemos pensar en esto antes que en nosotros mismos ese es nuestro deber- intentaba debatir Ludwig como si estuviera tratando con un chiquillo caprichoso.

-Deber, obligación, responsabilidad… eso es lo único que nos dicen desde que nacemos, nadie nos habla de libertad ni de sueños o deseos ¿Qué clase de vida es esa entonces?- decía Alfred cada vez más frustrado.

-La de un rey- contestó con firmeza Ludwig, lo cual enfadó aún más Alfred que desvió la cara para no molestarse aún más.

Ludwig dio un resoplido, tal vez no debería ser tan duro con el muchacho, después de todo él aún era joven y no veía las cosas como él, unos años mayor, las veía.

-Rey Alfred, puede que ahora mismo esté enojado pero pronto entenderá que la mejor decisión es regresar a su reino y estar con su reina. Aquí todo es incierto, incluso su amor por esa persona… en cambio con su reina…-

-Con mi reina ¿Qué? Ludwig, te veo a ti y a los demás ¡Sus matrimonios no son más que farsas!- dijo el otro soltando una carcajada sin humor, sarcástica.

-No lo son, Kiku es mi reina pero también mi mano derecha y un estimado amigo, la reina Elizabetha es una mujer fuerte e inteligente que junto con el rey Iván se hace cargo del reino entero, es indispensable para Iván y la señorita Lily es el apoyo del rey Francis, se puede ver la entera confianza que se tienen a pesar de la actitud del rey… su reina es más que solo alguien con quien se contrae matrimonio- explicaba Ludwig.

-¿Y el amor? Me has dicho todas esas cosas pero no escuché nada de amor, irónico viniendo de ti, rey de Corazones- le dijo de manera burlona a Ludwig que pareció incómodo con esa señalación.

-También podrías enamorarte de tu reina- dijo Ludwig como una simple probabilidad incierta.

Alfred negó con la cabeza y miró al otro rubio con decisión.

-Yo solo quiero a Arthur y eso nada lo va a cambiar, ni siquiera esta maldita marca- dijo concluyendo la discusión saliendo de la trastienda siendo seguido de Ludwig que ya no encontraba ningún sentido en seguir peleando con el rey.

Ambos salieron a encontrarse con los otros dos que estaban en medio de una plática trivial, Alfred llegó hasta Arthur y le pasó un brazo por el hombro abrazándolo gentilmente aunque parecía que quería provocar a Ludwig que prefirió no decir nada.

-Creo que el día de hoy no pudimos llegar a nada, mañana tal vez podamos hablar con el rey Francis y que nos explique bien eso de que encontró al rey Iván…- comenzó a decir Ludwig.

-Arthur, perdone toda las molestias y los incidentes- dijo el ojiazul al otro que no pronunció palabra pero aceptó las disculpas.

-Nos vemos- dijo y Feliciano también se despidió agradeciendo el té, dedicándole una última mirada triste a la pareja.

Feliciano y Ludwig salieron en silencio, sintiendo la brisa de la tarde que ya había caído y pensando en un montón de cosas.

El castaño sintió entonces un escalofrió en su nuca y por mero reflejo volteó hacía atrás mientras se llevaba la mano a esa parte del cuerpo, cerciorándose de que no hubiese alguien detrás que le hubiera rozado la piel… pero no vio a nadie así que alzó su mirada hacia el techo de un negoció al otro lado de la acera y como si esperara encontrarlo, vio al Comodín albino que lo mirada impasible. Feliciano decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino a un lado de Ludwig.

Gilbert los miro alejarse, Peter también estaba ahí, recostado boca abajo en el piso de la azotea jugaba con un mazo de cartas.

-Ah… Gilbo… la vida de los humanos es tan frágil, como un castillo de naipes que se derrumba con un solo soplido- comentó Peter poniendo la última carta en la punta de la casita hecha con las cartas de la baraja inglesa.

Gilbert se volteó y admiró la construcción un momento, se agachó y sopló… los naipes se tambalearon y cayeron uno tras otro, uno de ellos fue levantado por el aire y fue arrastrado junto con la brisa hasta la puerta de la librería de enfrente donde el rey de Espadas abrazaba de manera posesiva a Arthur y lo besaba rápidamente en un gesto más cariñoso.

Arthur se separó de él y le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-Sigamos trabajando que el día aún no termina- dijo el ojiverde estirándose y dándole la espalda al ojiazul que se disponía a seguirlo pero apenas dio un paso se detuvo, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él… se quedó un poco extrañado e involuntariamente, sin realmente saber por qué, sacó su reloj en forma de pica de su bolsillo, abrió la tapa…

Las manecillas doradas se habían detenido.

/

**Chan chan chan… ¿Qué les pareció el capi? Espero que interesante porque fue una odisea escribirlo y tenerlo a tiempo, digamos que fue una semana… difícil.**

**Pero estoy satisfecha con este capi. Miiiiiiiiiiil millones de gracias por leer y comentar y awwwww el hecho de que aún se den tiempo de seguir esta historia a pesar de sus vidas ocupadas. Espero nos leamos en el siguiente capítulo, mas peripecias para los reyes JOJOJOJO **


	15. digamos adiós

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Digamos adiós

La noche caía sobre la ciudad, la luz de la luna intentaba competir con la luz eléctrica de las farolas de la calle y la que venía de las ventanas de los edificios y los hogares. El sonido de los grillos y los animalillos nocturnos era fácilmente opacado por los ruidos del tráfico y las conversaciones de la gente que iba y venía sin prestar atención a las azoteas en donde la silueta de dos Comodines se dibujaba… ambos mirando los pocos puntitos luminosos que eran las estrellas; el cielo de la ciudad era triste y vacío.

Peter jugaba con un mazo de cartas, lo revolvía y sacaba cartas al azar que iba tirando al piso una a una como si estuviera buscando alguna en específico mientras que Gilbert desviaba su mirada del cielo y antes de que el rubio pudiera tirar la siguiente carta, el peliplata la tomó y la alzó frente a él, el As de espadas.

-Se acabó el tiempo- dijo en tono monótono mirando la carta por unos momentos, segundos después una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios… arrogante como siempre.

El mayor de los Comodines arrojó la carta lejos, Peter soltó el resto del mazo y los naipes cayeron como una cascada de cartas excepto por las cuatro que se quedaron en la mano del chiquillo, las que representaban a los cuatro reyes.

-Vamos Peter ¡Sus majestades nos esperan! kesesese- al decir esto el ojirrojo dio una exagerada reverencia, inclinó mucho su espalda y su cabeza casi tocaba sus rodillas mientras mantenía erguida su cola de diablo y su sonrisa traviesa se escondía en la sombra de la noche.

-¡A consumar el último acto!- continuó Peter imitando al otro, también haciendo una ridícula reverencia, sonriendo como el niño travieso que era.

Se mantuvieron en su posición un rato más, ambos sonriendo como si estuvieran escuchando los aplausos insonoros de un público invisible que aclamaba por ellos y su última escena.

Gilbert se enderezó lentamente y al hacerlo la capucha de su sudadera cayó hacia atrás dejando al descubierto los cuernos negros que sobresalían de la mata de cabellos plateados, sus ojos carmín brillaron más que nunca. Al mismo tiempo Peter también se incorporaba, extendió hacia el mayor su mano que aun sostenía las cuatro cartas, y como si de un truco de magia se tratase, Gilbert escogió al azar una de ellas sin mirar.

La alzó y no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente el ceño al ver la figura del rey de corazones. La imagen del hombre barbado con una espada a sus espaldas y el gesto tranquilo que le habían dibujado le removió algunas emociones al Comodín que arrojó la carta al vacío y la cual no tocó el piso hasta después de haber sido meneada un poco por la brisa de la noche.

-Pues el Corazón será el primero- dijo sin darle más importancia el Comodín y juntos fueron al encuentro del rey de Corazones.

Una vez más siguieron el camino por los tejados, un salto tras otro como si sus cuerpos pesaran tan solo unos cuantos gramos; las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada al frente pero sus mentes en algún otro lado.

Peter miraba de vez en cuando a Gilbert preguntándose qué tan bien estaba, prácticamente habían pasado horas desde su encuentro con Feliciano y ahora de nuevo iban hacía allá esta vez por otro asunto sin embargo los sentimientos seguían ahí obviamente.

El mayor de los Comodines sintió entonces la mirada del niño sobre él y volteo a verlo, Peter no desvió sus ojos pero el peliplata sí, una vez mas no se dijeron nada hasta haber llegado a la casa de Feliciano en donde el pequeño rubio de ojos azules tenía la intención tal vez de entrar por una de las ventanas o algo parecido pero Gilbert le detuvo poniendo una mano frente a él.

-Somos gente educada mí estimado Peter, entraremos por la puerta principal- dijo Gilbert con un poco de arrogancia en la voz, tal vez para disimular el torbellino de emociones que le estaban causando estragos por dentro pero aun así Peter sonrió en respuesta.

Las criaturas bajaron de un solo saltó y caminaron hasta la puerta principal, dentro de la casa no se escuchaba ni un solo sonido.

Ludwig estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, los dedos enlazados frente a su rostro que parecía profundamente concentrado, a su lado Feliciano tomaba entre sus manos una taza de leche tibia… mirando en silencio al rey que parecía no haberse percatado siquiera de la presciencia del castaño.

¿Qué estaría pensando Ludwig? ¿En lo que había pasado con Alfred... en Francis, en el recién encontrado Iván, en su reino… o en la Sota de Corazones? Este último pensamiento se representó como una punzada de dolor en el pecho de Feliciano que optó por reconfortarse con un trago de su leche caliente.

Volvió a separar la taza de sus labios y retomó su atención al rubio que se mantenía ensimismado en sus cavilaciones, de vez en cuando frunciendo un poco el ceño marcando la arruga entre sus cejas. Finalmente Ludwig bajó sus manos y soltó un lánguido suspiro.

-Que dilema…- dijo por fin más para sí mismo que para su acompañante que quiso preguntarle que sucedía pero apenas estaba a punto de formularle la pregunta, el azote de la puerta al abrirse y chocar contra la pared, se lo impidió.

Tanto el rey como Feliciano dieron un salto en sus sillas y se levantaron asustados.

-Ve~ ¿La… ladrones?- preguntó atemorizado Feliciano temblando mientras que Ludwig se ponía el dedo índice frente a sus labios indicándole que guardara silencio así que el castaño se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar su tic verbal.

Casi caminando de puntillas fueron cautelosamente hasta el recibidor, deteniéndose abruptamente al ver a dos conocidas criaturas que les sonreían ampliamente.

-Buenas noches majestad, Feliciano- saludó Gilbert con una fingida cortesía inclinando ligeramente su cabeza. A pesar de haber saludado también al moreno, evitó mirarlo.

-¿Comodín? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó Ludwig poniéndose a la defensiva instantáneamente y posicionándose frente a Feliciano en actitud protectora que hizo que Gilbert frunciera el entrecejo ligeramente, pero intentó no hacerlo tan obvio y volvió a sonreír.

-Que rudeza la suya, nosotros que hemos venido hasta aquí con el único propósito de llevarlo de vuelta a su reino y somos recibidos de esta manera- se quejó Peter chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza.

Al escuchar esto Feliciano abrió mucho sus ojos y sin pensarlo se aferró a la ropa de Ludwig que sintió su camisa ser jalada desde la espalda… las manos del muchacho temblaban y podía sentir su respiración acelerarse un poco.

-¿Qué pasa majestad? Pensé que le urgía regresar a su reino… no parece muy entusiasmado con la idea- le provocaba Gilbert ampliando su sonrisa desdeñosa al ver al rey que no parecía saber que decir al respecto

-¿Tan pronto?- preguntó en su lugar Feliciano escondiéndose aún detrás de Ludwig; en cuestión de segundos la sonrisa de Gilbert desapareció y a pesar de no quererlo, clavó sus ojos en Feliciano… una mirada adolorida.

-Tú mismo me dijiste que el rey aprendió su lección- contestó el peliplata a lo que el rubio de ojos celestes volteo a ver al chico que seguía con su rostro oculto.

-Si pero…-

-Pero ahora te arrepientes, muy tarde- le interrumpió el peliplata de manera brusca y cortante, un tono que no cuadraba para nada con el albino que incluso hizo que Feliciano alzara su rostro solo para verificar si estaba hablando con la misma persona que la noche anterior se le había confesado.

-Feliciano ¿De qué habla?- preguntó entonces Ludwig sin entender muy bien aquel pequeño dialogo.

-De que soy un egoísta… de que sé que tienes que irte, que es hora de que regreses a casa pero yo no quiero- el chico enterró su cara en la espalda de Ludwig y sus manos lentamente rodearon la cintura del rubio mientras soltaba lo que parecía un sollozo.

-Quiero ser egoísta y quiero ser una mala persona porque no quiero que te vayas, aunque te lo haya dicho esta mañana, a pesar de que sé que la Sota está esperándote… quiero volverme malo y no dejarte ir ¿Por qué tengo que dejar ir a las personas que quiero?- decía aferrándose a Ludwig que sentía como el agarre se hacía más fuerte y su espalda comenzaba a humedecerse.

Peter casi podía sentir los celos de Gilbert hervirle la piel, el Comodín rechinaba los dientes y parecía intentar mantener el autocontrol viendo a Feliciano abrazando por la espalda al rey que quería moverse para reconfortarlo pero el castaño no se lo permitía.

-Lo siento Feli pero el rey no te quiere a ti ¿No también me lo dijiste tú?- dijo cruelmente el peliplata, sorprendiendo esta vez a Peter que no acostumbrara a escuchar comentarios hirientes por parte del mayor.

Feliciano se estremeció ante aquellas apalabras. Claro, Gilbert tenía toda la razón y él lo sabía mejor que nadie… Ludwig no veía a nadie más que no fuera la Sota de Corazones… él solo fue el sustituto para que el rey se diera cuenta…

-¡No importa!- dijo finalmente el castaño haciendo más fuerte el brazo -¡No me importa, no me importa!... yo puedo ser ese Feliciano también- decía negando con la cabeza.

A último momento fue traicionado por sus sentimientos, esos malditos que siempre están ahí para venir a joderlo todo cuando la razón ya casi tenía una parcial victoria. Los sentimientos de Feliciano se habían puesto en su contra en el momento más crítico, cuando necesitaba mostrarse fuerte y maduro... él no sería como la Sota que se mantenía él silencio, él no tenía por qué guardarse lo que sentía ¡Él podía quedarse con Ludwig!

Pero antes de siquiera seguir cotizando esta idea Gilbert arrancó al rey de sus brazos, los separó con un solo y brusco movimiento quedando el peliplata frente al lloroso Feliciano, mirándolo con una expresión que iba más allá del dolor y del rencor.

-¡No puedes!- le gritó al chico que incluso retrocedió un paso asustado por el grito.

-No puedes desear lo imposible- agregó el Comodín y esta vez el dolor reinó sobre su ira, sus cejas se curvearon en una clara expresión de tristeza.

-Pero yo…- quiso discutir Feliciano que dejó que sus lágrimas escurrieran como ríos por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que caía sobre sus rodillas en el piso. -¡Pero yo lo quiero!- dijo por fin llevándose las manos a la cara para cubrirse su rostro sonrojado, lastimando a Gilbert más de lo que se podía imaginar y dejando perplejo a Ludwig que se quedó con la mente en blanco.

-El rey no te quiere a ti- le repitió el ojirrojo modulando de nuevo su voz mientras que Peter se mantenía a una distancia prudente sin atreverse a interrumpir.

-Que me lo diga Ludwig- dijo entrecortadamente el muchacho descubriéndose el rostro para fijar sus ojos almendra en los celestes de Ludwig que sintió como estos parecían atravesarle sin piedad.

-Dime Ludwig ¿Tú quieres a la Sota de Corazones o a mí?- le preguntó aun en el piso. Ludwig intentó tragarse el nudo que estaba en su garganta y que no le permitía hablar con normalidad; con pasos lentos y cortos se acercó hasta el chico y se arrodilló frente a él, en su rostro buscó la respuesta a la pregunta.

El rubio limpió con gentileza las lágrimas que nublaban los ojos de Feliciano y le hizo a un lado un mechón de su flequillo. Admiró un momento más aquel rostro idéntico al de su sirviente, el más fiel de todos… él único que sabía tal vez casi todo de él, quien soportaba sus silencios, su mal humor, su excesiva seriedad, él que estaba ahí para escucharlo sin interrupciones y aconsejarlo cuando él ni siquiera pedía ayuda. Su querida Sota.

-Lo siento Feliciano- dijo finalmente con la voz ronca viendo como los ojos del mencionado se abrían mucho más y lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos hasta que se desbordaron. Aquella disculpa había sido un rechazo directo.

Las gotitas saladas cayeron una a una en las manos del chico que no se molestó en limpiarlas, ni tampoco tenía la intención de levantarse.

-Hora de irnos- solo dijo Gilbert tomando del brazo a Ludwig quien fue obligado a levantarse.

-Gracias por todo Feliciano- dijo pero el chico se mantuvo cabizbajo y aun llorando.

El rey fue casi arrastrado hasta la puerta que seguía abierta dejando entrar el frío del exterior que le erizó un poco la piel pero eso no le hizo quitar sus ojos del castaño que seguía en su misma posición, sin verlo a la cara y quedándose con aquel amargo sentimiento.

Feliciano quería decir algo, quería desearle suerte, que fuera muy feliz con la persona que él realmente quería pero no podía… mejor dicho, no podía ser tan hipócrita como para decirle que fuera feliz con alguien más cuando él mismo estaba ahí llorando por su abandono.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, no se percató de la última mirada del rey de Corazones tampoco de la dolorida expresión del Comodín Gilbert; solo se quedó ahí con su soledad y su dolor dejando caer su frente hasta que tocó el piso y sus puños golpearon el suelo mientras lloraba a gritos porque el mundo y la vida eran tan injustos, porque no les bastó con haberle separado de su hermano sino que ahora también le arrebataban a Ludwig. Porque la vida era una gran hija de puta que parecía empeñada en dejarlo solo ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a él que era una buena persona y no hacía daño a nadie? ¿Por qué siempre el destino le daba la espalda?

Y Feliciano se quedó llorando y maldiciendo en italiano como le había escuchado a Lovino tantas veces antes, y se abrazó a si mismo buscando un calor que no podía encontrar… quiso llorar tanto para que no pudiera hacerlo de nuevo nunca más, para que el quedarse solo ya no fuera doloroso.

-¡No lo soporto!- dijo entonces Gilbert dándose la media vuelta junto con Ludwig que tenían la intención de regresar a esa casa y acallar esos gritos adoloridos pero Peter los detuvo tomando a ambos por las muñecas.

-¿Y qué piensan hacer? Ninguno se puede quedar con él, eso es lo que le duele así que el darle unas palmaditas en la espalda y decirle "todo va a estar bien" es inútil… déjenlo en paz- les regañó Peter y tanto el rey como el Comodín lo miraron para luego verse mutuamente, finalmente a la puerta donde detrás de ella estaba Feliciano.

-Por favor Gilbert, no hagas más tonterías de las que ya has hecho y solo llévate al rey- le dijo un poco más calmado al mayor que pareció querer resistirse pero la mirada casi suplicante de Peter le hizo comprender que el niño tenía razón, en momentos así no había nada que hacer por lo tanto asintió con su cabeza y obedeció.

El niño por fin los soltó y aun algo dudoso dejó encargada a Gilbert la tarea de regresar a Ludwig mientras que él tomó otro camino.

Peter tenía una sensación parecida al arrepentimiento después de haber visto aquella escena tan triste, aun podía escuchar a Feliciano llorar por el rey del que se había enamorado justo como la Sota y era como ver la misma historia repetirse en un escenario diferente. Que curioso, los sentimientos que dos personas a pesar de estar en dos mundos tan diferentes podían llegar a sentir de manera tan idéntica.

Sumido en sus pensamientos el chico llegó sin darse cuenta al hospital psiquiátrico en donde la mayor parte de las luces ya estaban apagadas y solo unas cuantas aun alumbraban el edificio que lucía un poco tétrico con aquella lúgubre iluminación. El ojiazul se quedó pensando si era lo correcto ir en ese momento con el rey o esperar al amanecer así que mientras pensaba esto vio la luz de una habitación en particular, encenderse.

-Iván, levántate- le susurró cierto rubio ojiverde al rey de Tréboles que se removió en su incomoda cama e intentó enfocar su vista en quien le hablaba.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó adormilado el rey que volvía a entrecerrar los ojos por la luz que le molestaba.

-Como que vamos a una expedición nocturna- le dijo Feliks guiñándole un ojo de manera traviesa así que el ojivioleta tuvo que levantarse porque realmente no entendía de qué diablos hablaba el otro, tan solo lo vio reprimir unas cuantas risitas al tiempo que iba descalzo y de punillas hasta la puerta que ambos sabían estaba cerrada con llave y aun con ello, Feliks que en ese momento llevaba el cabello sujeto en una coleta con varios pasadores que evitaban que algunos mechones de cabello se le fueran a la cara, tomó uno de los pasadores y con una precisión de cirujano lo metió a la cerradura.

Frunció un poco el ceño mientras que Iván lo miraba curioso metiendo el pasador y moviéndolo como buscando algún resultado hasta que se escuchó un "clic", Feliks sonrió triunfante y giró la perilla abriendo la puerta.

-Y así Ivancito es como las puertas se abren ante la gente fabulosa- bromeó aun hablando en voz muy baja haciendo que Iván tuviera que llevarse las manos a la boca para acallar sus risas al ver la habilidad de Feliks que antes de salir tuvo que asomarse y verificar que nadie estuviese cerca, amplió su sonrisa al ver que así era. Bendita sea la suerte de Iván.

Igualmente descalzos y de puntillas corrieron por el pasillo, petrificándose a la hora de escuchar cualquier mínimo sonido venir del fondo y volviendo a respirar cuando se daban cuenta de que solo se trataba de otros pacientes en sus habitaciones.

Como Iván se lo esperaba, iban a la azotea y llegar a ella no fue más difícil que el haber salido de su habitación, así que sin ningún tipo de contratiempo pudieron salir a ver el paisaje nocturno que se alzaba sobre el hospital: Tan solo unas pocas estrellas y un cielo negro sin luna, a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad opacaban el resto de las constelaciones.

-Que fea noche, ósea en las películas siempre es así como que súper romántico… y esto nada que ver- se quejó entonces Feliks cruzándose de brazos no muy feliz.

-Pero ya que estamos aquí podemos quedarnos un rato más, tal vez el amanecer sea menos decepcionante- propuso Iván que con toda la calma del mundo ya había tomado asiento en el piso. Feliks solo se encogió de hombros y lo acompañó.

-¿Y a qué se debe la "excursión nocturna"?- preguntó Iván tras un breve silencio mientras que Feliks miraba al cielo aun buscando más estrellas que se asomaran por ahí.

-Por nada en especial, es solo que esta mañana cuando el otro rey vino a verte y hablaron de todo eso acerca de volver a su reino me hizo pensar que no estarás aquí por mucho tiempo y como que me entró el sentimiento así súper horrible de tristeza, tú sabes como soy-dijo estirando sus brazos quitándose la tensión de los hombros para luego abrazar sus rodillas.

-Bueno… siempre nos podemos ir los dos de aquí- dijo Iván encogiéndose de hombros.

-Huy Ivancito si sigues hablando así me harás pensar que lo que dices va en serio- le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa ladina decorando su rostro.

-Pero es en serio, puedes venir conmigo y ser parte de la corte de mi reino… no tendrías que preocuparte de nada y podríamos tomar el té juntos cada tarde-

-¿Y podría usar vestidos largos y pomposos?- preguntó Feliks sonriente.

-Claro… aunque no te aseguro que no te vayan a ver raro pero podrías usarlos; el modisto de Elizabetha hace los mejores de todo el reino- comentó Iván

-No no no Iván, ósea como que yo tengo que verme mejor que Lizzy, seré totalmente la diva del reino del Trébol-dijo emocionado el rubio con sus ojos brillantes por la sola idea soltando un breve suspiro después.

-Dime como sería todo en tú reino- le pidió el chico al rey que pareció pensarlo un poco.

Iván le contó acerca de todos los lujos de los que podría ser poseedor, no solo de vestidos y joyas, también carruajes y sirvientes porque ser el mejor amigo del rey le daría un alto estatus. Nadie se burlaría de él por usar ropa de mujer o maquillaje mucho menos se atreverían a insultarle… podría ser libre de todos esos prejuicios.

Feliks sonreía al escuchar esto, al saber que no estaría encadenado a las expectativas de una sociedad que difícilmente lo aceptaba, no sería víctima de miradas reprobatorias ni las reglas de su padre… no estaría en un manicomio, no necesitaría la ilusión de Toris, las alucinaciones de amor creadas por la soledad, viviría en un mundo de ensueño acompañado del rey y su amigo ¡Libre! Libre de delirios, de etiquetas… libre de la locura que había estado a punto de ahogarle si no llegaba Iván.

Por su parte Iván que le describía todo también pensaba en su vida con Feliks a su lado, ya no estaría solo aunque sería algo difícil lograr que se llevara bien con Elizabetha por la pésima imagen que tenía de ella. Ya no sentiría ese frío congelarle hasta la sangre y recordarle de la miseria de su vida diaria… ya había una razón para ser feliz.

La idea era tan atractiva y tentadora que la sonrisa de Feliks ya no le cabía en los labios y no le importó más el cielo falto de estrellas y de luna, ahora en ese manto negro veía un gran palacio y un elegante baile que se llevaba a cabo ahí; que bonito… que bello escapar de la esquizofrenia, la soledad y todo… que hermosa fuga.

Estuvieron hablando, hablaron tanto que no recordaban haberlo hecho así en ningún otro momento, los temas de conversación no se les acabaron pues uno llevaba a otro, las risas tampoco se terminaban e incluso algunos secretos salieron a colación, confesiones de miedos y de los momentos más alegres. Platicaron de amores pasados, de sueños olvidados, de expectativas del futuro, hablaron tanto que sin darse cuenta el amanecer los alcanzó y ellos aún no habían dicho ni la mitad de todo lo que querían terminar de contarse.

-¿Ya salió el sol? Como que tenemos que regresar antes de que los gorilas nos encuentren o nos irá muy mal- dijo Feliks realmente sorprendido al ver el sol asomarse.

Ambos amigos se levantaron y se sacudieron las pijamas blancas para dirigirse con cautela a su cuarto, sin embargo apenas iban a abrir la puerta una voz los detuvo.

-Buenos días majestad- saludó Peter que estaba cómodamente sentado en los altos barrotes que protegían la azotea. Feliks e Iván voltearon a verlo y el ojiverde no pudo evitar sorprenderse otra vez al ver al niño y su cola negra ondeando cual serpiente.

-Comodín ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano?- dijo educadamente Iván mientras que Feliks se escondía tras él instantáneamente.

-Usted, por supuesto- contestó el ojiazul sin bajar

-Vaya, debo sentirme honrado por tu visita de ser así- el de ojos violáceos dijo sarcásticamente sin molestar realmente al niño que lo miró con un gesto altivo.

-Así es porque hoy, mi señor, regresará a su reino- contestó tranquilamente Peter viendo las caras asombradas de Feliks e Iván, quien después de unos segundos sonrió esta vez no era una sonrisita infantil que pretendía ser inocente, era una sonrisa de genuino entusiasmo.

-¿Hablas en serio o es otro de tus trucos?- le preguntó al chico acercándose hasta las rejas sin poder alcanzarlo aun.

-Hablo en serio majestad, la lección está aprendida y por lo tanto puede regresar a casa pero si no quiere…-

-¡Sí! Regrésame a mi reino- dijo entusiasmado el rey y apenas dijo esto Peter dio un salto cayendo de pie frente al rey examinándolo con cuidado. De todos los reyes, Iván parecía ser el único que parecía realmente querer ir a su hogar ¿Por qué?

Peter no tardó mucho en descubrir por qué pues el hombre se volteó de inmediato hacía Feliks que seguía en su mismo lugar y le extendió una mano aun luciendo esa gran sonrisa.

-Vamos joven Feliks… a la vida que mereces- le invitó al rubio quien lo miró y por un momento sintió estar en un cuento de hadas.

Iván le extendía su mano como el príncipe azul que rescata a la princesa encerrada en la torre con el hada madrina dispuesta a cumplir sus deseos. Feliks correspondió la sonrisa y puso su mano en la de Iván tomándola.

-No iré Iván, perdóname-

La vida no es un cuento de hadas, Feliks no es una princesa y el mundo no es una torre que lo mantiene cautivo.

Iván parpadeó un par de veces al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa se desvanecía lentamente, pero Feliks se mantenía sonriente y aun tomaba su mano, incluso la apretó un poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no vendrás? ¿¡Qué te lo impide!?- decía el rey sin soltarlo tampoco, estaba asustado… la soledad acechaba.

-Porque yo no pertenezco a ese mundo, osea Iván ESTE es mi mundo, esta es mi realidad… no soy un cobarde para escapar de ella- le dijo sonriente a la vez que el otro parecía aún más aterrorizado.

-Pero entonces yo… ¡¿Yo qué haré?!- preguntaba Iván que comenzaba a respirar rápido y su espalda se encorvaba mientras apretaba aún más la mano de Feliks que se soltó y tomó el rostro de Iván para obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Tú irás a tu mundo y a tu realidad ¡Y la vas a enfrentar!- dijo con firmeza relajando un poco su expresión –Ósea Ivancito no me defraudes, eres así como que el rey más fuerte que he conocido (el único que he conocido)… si tú me salvaste una vez, puedes salvarte a ti también-

Iván negó con su cabeza varias veces y cerraba sus ojos fuerte sintiendo el calor de las manos de Feliks en sus mejillas.

-No Feliks, fuiste tú el que me salvó a mi, y fuiste tú el que me enseñó la felicidad no puedes abandonarme ahora-

-¿Y quién diablos te está abandonando? No seas una _drama queen_- le regañó entonces el rubio soltando a Iván que tuvo que abrir sus ojos llorosos para ver a Feliks que estaba parado frente a él con la espalda recta y las manos en la cadera –No te estoy abandonando y tienes que entender que a pesar de que no esté a tu lado siempre seré tu amigo. Ahora mírame directo a los ojos y escucha bien lo que te voy a decir-

Reprimiendo su llanto, el más alto hizo caso y Peter parecía realmente impresionado al ver al rey de Tréboles así de obediente, una escena que valía oro.

-La felicidad no está en una persona Iván, las personas son parte de tu felicidad, esa está solo en ti- le dijo enterrándole el dedo índice en el pecho.

-¿Y tú que harás cuando yo me vaya? Te quedarás aquí y otra vez…- comenzó a decir Iván pero fue interrumpido por el rubio que le puso una mano en la boca antes de que mencionara el tema de Toris y una posible recaída.

-Soy un fénix, voy a renacer de mis cenizas y volaré lejos de este agujero, puedes apostarlo- dijo con una sonrisa más vanidosa de que de costumbre. Iván lo observó fijamente y pudo ver el fuego en los ojos de Feliks y la confianza que se tenía a si mismo ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan fuerte?

-También demuéstrame que eres un fénix majestad, déjame verte volar- dijo una vez más el ojiverde esta vez su sonrisa era dulce e Iván, con algo de pesar asintió con la cabeza… quería que su amigo estuviera orgulloso de él y quería demostrarle que había vencido a la soledad y a la tristeza.

Hubo un silencio que ambos compartieron hasta que Peter tuvo que interrumpir aquel dialogo sin palabras indicándole al rey que era hora de irse. Iván de nuevo estrechó la mano de Feliks en un cordial gesto.

-Adiós joven Feliks, nunca terminaré de agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí- le dijo más calmado, sus ojos ligeramente enrojecidos y una sonrisa un poco débil en sus labios que Feliks correspondió.

Peter comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta de emergencia y el rey lo siguió, apenas iba a cruzarla cuando el ojiverde lo llamó.

-¡Iván!- el mencionado volteó solo para alcanzar a atrapar al rubio que saltó hacía él, atrapando su cuello entre sus brazos y rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del más alto.

-¡Te he dicho que no se dice adiós, se dice hasta luego!- le dijo y también su voz estaba temblorosa.

-Hasta luego Iván, seguiremos en contacto, encontraremos la manera pero no dejaremos de hablarnos y de platicarnos así como que todos nuestros complejos y nuestros problemas ¿Está bien?- le decía siendo prácticamente cargado por Iván que lo abrazaba tan fuerte como jamás imaginó abrazar a alguien.

-Claro que si joven Feliks, hasta luego- se despidió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro que le dio un gran beso en la mejilla y liberó al ojivioleta para que este tras un gesto de su mano, cruzara la puerta, dejando a Feliks con lágrimas en su rostro pero también una sonrisa.

El ojiverde alzó sus ojos al cielo, el sol le lastimó sus retinas pero no le importó realmente, se mantuvo así hasta que vio una silueta cruzar el cielo ¿El Comodín? Se preguntó cuándo Gilbert iba de azotea en azotea cerciorándose de que Peter hubiese cumplido con su trabajo.

El peliplata había tenido toda la noche para poner su cabeza fría, no podía dejar las cosas a la mitad y aun había dos reyes más por regresar, sus sentimientos no podían interferir en algo que había sido planeado con anterioridad y en lo cual su vida y la de Peter estaban en juego, así que continuó con su camino, no miró atrás y se resignó a dejar que las cosas con Feliciano siguieran su curso sin intervenir.

El Comodín se detuvo por fin y de su bolsillo sacó una de las cartas que había tomado de Peter antes de que este se fuera con el rey Iván; miró la carta del rey de Diamantes, el hombre que estaba de perfil con un hacha a su lado, volvió a guardarse la carta y se preguntó si por fin, en el último día del Diamante en el orfanatorio este se quitaría la máscara y debelaría sus secretos. No quiso esperar más y se adentró al edificio, pero en lugar de ver a su majestad, alcanzó a divisar a Lovino que estaba en su dormitorio y parecía haber encerrado a Antonio también en el pues el ojiverde parecía ligeramente temeroso del mayor de los Vargas.

Antonio estaba realmente incomodo, no se atrevía a moverse ni tampoco a decir nada pues temía que Lovino fuera a golpearlo si hacía el más mínimo movimiento. Por su parte Lovino se mantenía impasible, mirando fijamente a Antonio, su ceño no estaba fruncido como de costumbre pero solo observaba con extrema seriedad al español buscando algo en él que pudiera darle alguna respuesta o una señal de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una tontería y un error, pero nada… incluso el ojiverde parecía un hámster asustado en una jaula.

-Antonio- llamó por fin con tono tranquilo lo que le causó un tremendo escalofrío al otro castaño que tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasa.

-Di… dime- solo alcanzó a decir mientras veía como Lovino se sentaba en la cama y daba un par de palmaditas en el colchón a su lado indicándole que se sentara a su lado.

Antonio obedeció y se sentó aun guardando silencio mientras que el adolescente se removía en su lugar mirando de reojo a Antonio que enderezó su espalda al sentir la mirada penetrante del chico que después se rascó la nuca pensando en cómo debería a empezar a decirle lo que pensaba.

-Iré directo al grano así que escucha bien lo que te voy a decir porque no lo pienso repetir- dijo de manera brusca y el moreno asintió con su cabeza ante esto.

Poco a poco la cara de Lovino fue pintándose de un ligero rosa que lentamente pasó a un intenso rojo.

-Acepto tu propuesta- solo eso dijo aunque para su mala suerte, tenía que ser un poco mas explicito cono alguien como Antonio que no entendió muy bien a que se refería.

-¿Cuál propuesta?- preguntó el ojiverde a lo que el muchacho volteó a verlo exasperado y sonrojado.

-A tu propuesta… la de… la de vivir contigo- dijo finalmente entre dientes, tan avergonzado que rogó para que la tierra se lo tragara en ese mismo momento, sobre todo al ver como la cara boba de Antonio comenzaba a iluminarse como la de un niño pequeño que visita una juguetería.

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- preguntó emocionado el español acercándose a Antonio que aun en la cama retrocedió un poco.

-¡Yo siempre hablo en serio!- contestó y la sonrisa del moreno se ensanchó aún más.

-Pero tengo mis condiciones- agregó el chico – Primero tienes que dejarme ver a Feliciano cada vez que yo quiera- Antonio asintió con la cabeza emocionado.

-Y segundo ni se te ocurra hacerme algo pervertido- en este punto Antonio se puso un poco más serio.

-Claro que no Lovi, yo te respeto y te quiero, jamás podría hacerte algo como eso contra tu voluntad- dijo haciendo que el sonrojo de Lovino se intensificara, sobre todo al sentir esa mirada esmeralda sobre sí.

El chico desvió el rostro de inmediato y sintió como su corazón palpitaba de manera dolorosa… no, aun no podía decirle lo que sentía ¡Odiaba ser tan inseguro en ese aspecto! No… odiaba ser tan miedoso y que el temor lo paralizara, no quería salir lastimado, le tenía pavor al dolor… aun no era tiempo de decirle eso a Antonio, tal vez cuando vivieran juntos tomaría el valor de decírselo, esperaba que Antonio fuera lo suficientemente paciente y no se hartara de él.

-Lovi, si tú estás dispuesto a vivir conmigo ¿Es porque tú me quieres?- preguntó entonces Antonio como si le hubiera estado leyendo el pensamiento al chico quien se sobresaltó ante la pregunta pero antes de poder contestar algo, Francis llegó a la habitación, abrió la puerta de golpe y casi se va de bruces mientras parecía faltarle el aliento.

-¡Antonio, se lo quieren llevar! ¡Se quieren llevar a Mathew!- gritó el rey que respiraba acelerado y con el cabello revuelto que alcanzaba a cubrirle su rostro desesperado y asustado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el castaño.

-Esa pareja, el matrimonio que siempre viene a verlo se lo quiere llevar- decía Francis tomando del brazo a Antonio jalándolo para ir a salvar a Mathew.

-Francis ¿No te dijeron? Los Williams van a adoptar a Matt- contestó entonces el ojiverde y Francis se petrificó.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó en un hilo de voz el rey.

-Que los Williams lo van a adoptar, o mejor dicho, ya lo adoptaron-

-¡No! ¿Por qué? ¿Quién les da el derecho de llevárselo?- decía fuera de si el rey.

-Oye Fran clámate, los Williams son buenas personas, ellos cuidarán muy bien de Matt-

-¡No! Mathew no necesita padres, él no quiere ir-

-¡El que no quiere que se vaya eres tú, idiota!- intervino entonces Lovino que al estar ahí se unió a la discusión –Ese mocoso si necesita padres que lo cuiden aun es un niño ¿O acaso tú lo vas a adoptar entonces?- le enfrentó Lovino a Francis que se quedó callado.

No… él no podía llevarse a Matt a su reino pues no podría atenderlo como se debe gracias a todas sus ocupaciones… solo terminaría encerrándolo en una solitaria jaula de barrotes dorados, como él cuando fue un chiquillo.

-Francis, yo sé que quieres a Matt pero él aun es pequeño y necesita la atención de unos padres, los Williams han intentado tener hijos pero no han podido así quieren darle su amor a alguien que lo necesite… créeme, ellos quieren a Matt como si de verdad fuera de su propia sangre, jamás podrían hacerle algo malo- intentaba convencerle Antonio a Francis que se recargó en la pared cuestionando todo aquello.

Ese matrimonio se llevaría a Matt y lo tratarían como si fuera su propio hijo, lo amarían y le darían toda la atención que él requería… pero ¿Y si lo abandonaban? No… de ser así en primer lugar jamás lo hubiesen pensado en adoptarlo. Matty era un niño aun, todavía necesitaba una madre y un padre… eso era lo mejor para él.

Sin decir nada Francis salió arrastrando los pies… tenía que despedirse de Mathew, tenía que regalarle una gran sonrisa y prometerle que todo estaría bien, le pediría a los Williams que dieran todo de ellos mismos para que el chico creciera como un niño feliz y de ser necesario los amenazaría con la pena de muerte si llegaban a hacerle algo malo.

Como si fuese un zombie llegó hasta una habitación en donde vio a los Williams y una pequeña maleta a su lado que eran las pocas pertenencias del chico, el joven matrimonio estaba radiante de felicidad pero Mathew apenas vio entrar a Francis corrió hasta él hecho un mar de lágrimas.

-¡Francis no dejes que me lleven, quiero quedarme contigo!- le pidió el niño a lo que Francis se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

-Lo siento Mathew pero no puedo hacer eso- le dijo el rey y el niño lloró con mucha más fuerza.

-¡No me digas eso, tú eres un rey tú puedes hacer que todos te obedezcan!- le decía el pequeño rubio dándole débiles empujones con su cara y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Esta vez no puedo hacer nada, perdóname-

-¡Si puedes!- le gritó el niño aun llorando tomando los brazos del rey y sintiendo su marca de nacimiento

-Ya sé, yo no tengo dinero para adoptarte pero tú sí, tú eres muy rico y me dijiste que todas las personas tenemos un precio ¡entonces cómprame, dales dinero para que yo me pueda quedar contigo, por favor!- le rogaba Matt y el adulto sintió como le estrujaban el corazón y lo apretaban dentro de su pecho.

-No… yo no…-

-Si Francis, pregúntales cual es mi precio, dales dinero, oro, joyas ¡lo que ellos quieran!-

-¡NO!- gritó finalmente Francis y dejó a Matt sin habla, con sus ojos escurriendo lagrimas sin control.

-¿No me quieres?... ¿Por eso no quieres comprarme?...- preguntaba el chico que volvió a darle de empujones y puñetazos en el pecho -¡O eres un mentiroso como Lovino decía! Mentiroso, mentiroso, no eres un rey ni tienes dinero ¡mentiroso!- Le gritaba con rabia el niño que soltaba largos sollozos hasta que Francis, con el corazón casi deshecho lo detuvo y lo abrazó inmovilizando al niño.

-No Matt, no soy un mentiroso pero jamás podría hacerte algo tan cruel como eso… jamás podría dar dinero a cambio de tu vida, ¡Eres invaluable Matt, vales más que todo mi reino, más que todos los reinos juntos! ¡Tú vida no tiene precio porque nadie jamás podría alcanzarlo!-

Francis lo abrazó aún más fuerte y sentía al niño ceder ante su abrazo… No, jamás jamás jamás podría hacerle tal cosa a Mathew, jamás podría comprar su vida…el rey de Diamantes jamás le haría a Matt lo que le hicieron a él.

_El rey aun recordaba con dolor el día de su décimo cumpleaños. Él era un chiquillo mimado que había crecido rodeado de lujos ilimitados, de caprichos cumplidos y una educación que le decía que todo lo que tenía lo merecía por el simple hecho de haber nacido rey._

_El pequeño rey Francis estaba en su cuarto de juegos, recostado en un diván veía las montañas de juguetes que se extendían por la habitación, todos mandados a hacer exclusivamente para él; en una mesita a su lado había toda una colección de diferentes postres que el rubio devoraba sin importarle ensuciarse los dedos, incluso los lamía con cizaña presumiendo a los sirvientes que estaban en el umbral de la puerta mirándolo con algo parecido al desagrado bien disimulado._

_-¿Iván no va a venir a felicitarme por mi cumpleaños?- preguntó el chiquillo tomando otro pastel de chocolate y comiéndolo lentamente._

_-Lo siento mi señor, pero su majestad está muy ocupado con sus lecciones y ha mandado sus felicitaciones con una carta- contestó uno de los sirvientes a lo que Francis frunció el ceño._

_-Tonto Iván, en su siguiente cumpleaños no recibirá nada- masculló el chiquillo -¿Y Ludwig? ¿También está ocupado?- preguntó con algo de sarcasmo pues en aquel entonces Ludwig apenas si tenía seis años._

_-Su Sota nos ha mandado a decir que su majestad tiene un resfriado y no puede salir de cama- explicó el mismo sirviente molestando aún más a Francis que enfadado le arrojó el panqué y el hombre pudo esquivarlo justo a tiempo antes de que el pan le diera en la cara._

_-Mejor no pregunto por Alfred, puede que también esté indispuesto- comentó el chiquillo con ese mismo tono de sarcasmo pues Alfred apenas era un bebé de cuatro años._

_Francis se levantó y tuvo que saltar algunos juguetes, otros los pisó rompiéndolos pero no le dio ni la más mínima importancia, lo que hacía enojar aún más a su servidumbre que estaban bien conscientes de la fortuna que esos presentes costaban. _

_El ojiazul se recargó en el ventanal mirando con total aburrimiento el gran jardín de su palacio en donde vio algunas sirvientas regresando del mercado local con las canastas rebosantes de comida mientras que algunos niños se les acercaban y ellas disimuladamente tomaban unas manzanas de la canasta, las limpiaban en sus mandiles y se las daban a los chicos que les agradecían con besos en las mejillas y también se iban a sus propias labores… aquellos eran los hijos de las sirvientas._

_-Ya sé que quiero como regalo de cumpleaños- dijo el rey sonriendo._

_-¿Otro regalo?- preguntó indiscretamente uno de los hombres repasando con su mirada toda la habitación de la que solo había unos pocos huecos sin juguetes._

_-Si, ¿Tiene algún problema con ello?- preguntó entonces Francis altivo viendo al hombre al que le temblaba el labio de rabia._

_-No mi señor- contestó arrastrando la voz._

_-Bien, ahora escuchen atentamente- el niño dirigió otra mirada a la ventana y luego a sus hombres –Quiero conocer a mis padres- dijo y sus sirvientes abrieron mucho sus ojos para luego voltear a verse mutuamente._

_-Perdone mi señor, pero es imposible, por favor pida cualquier otra cosa- _

_Francis hizo ademán de pensar en alguna opción pero volvió a sonreír._

_-No, quiero conocer a mis padres. Es el deseo de su rey, cúmplanlo- les ordenó saliendo de ahí pisando todos los juguetes ya sin intención de esquivarlos, solo se escuchaba el crujir de los pobres trenes de madera, los caballos, los soldaditos de juguete, todo destrozado bajo los pies del joven rey._

_Los días comenzaron a pasar y el deseo de su majestad seguía sin ser cumplido, el niño preguntaba a toda hora y sus sirvientes y el que en aquel entonces era su Sota, solo le daban largas. Francis nunca tuvo mucha paciencia cuando se trataba de cumplir sus caprichos así que siguió insistiendo tanto que puso en una verdadera encrucijada a la corte. Fue hasta una noche cuando supo el porqué de las constantes negativas de dejarlo conocer a sus progenitores._

_El rey sabía de esas reuniones que a veces hacían en el palacio sin consultarle, pero él era lo suficientemente astuto como para espiarlos sin ser descubierto así que fue a escucharlos pues estaba más que seguro que hablarían de sus padres y la razón por la cual no querían que los conociera._

_Francis estaba más que consciente de que cada rey era separado de sus padres al nacer, pero no había nada que dijera que no podía solicitar conocerlos… solo quería saber cómo era tener padres, al menos por una vez en toda su vida._

_Los hombres dentro del salón discutían acalorados, incluso la Sota iba de un lado a otro preocupado._

_-¡Es que no le podemos decir!- decía la Sota mordiéndose las uñas nervioso –¡Les dije que era una tontería aceptar negociar con esos campesinos… debimos solo eliminarlos y ya!- decía el hombre._

_-Ellos tenían al rey, era eso o arriesgarnos a que le hicieran algo- decía otra persona._

_-Esos pobretones que se conformaron con tan poco a cambio de darnos a mi señor- dijo de nuevo la Sota y Francis creyó no haber escuchado bien._

_-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?- preguntó entrando a la sala y todos parecieron haber perdido el habla al ver al mismo rey entrar silenciosamente. -¿Acaso se volvieron mudos? Les digo que me expliquen ¿Qué pasó con mis padres? ¿Por qué no me dejan conocerlos?- exigió el pequeño amo y nadie quiso contestar, todos dirigieron sus miradas a la Sota que vio con incomodad a su señor el cual aún esperaba una respuesta._

_-Vera mi señor…-_

_-Antes de que sigas más te vale que me digas la verdad o te mando a decapitar, y estoy hablando muy en serio; mis órdenes son ley- amenazó de manera cruel el chico haciendo temblar un poco a su sirviente que se resignó a confesarlo todo._

_La noche del nacimiento del rey fue en una casucha que fácilmente pudo haber derribado el viento, una mujer dio a luz al niño con la marca del Diamante en su brazo. Pronto el pueblo se enteró y la corte del reino fue a buscar al niño que debía ser entregado sin embargo hubo un detalle que nadie consideró: La madre tomó al niño como rehén, sabía cuánto valía la vida del supremo gobernante; el hombre que era su pareja ni siquiera era el padre del chico pero aun así se involucró y juntos chantajearon a la corte… había un precio por el bebé, de no entregar el dinero entonces podían despedirse de su rey._

_-¿Cuánto fue?- preguntó Francis con voz que intentaba ser calmada._

_-Mi señor eso no importa ahora…-_

_-¡¿Cuánto dieron?!- Francis exigió una respuesta, todos se miraron avergonzados._

_Dos mil quinientas monedas de oro fueron dadas a la pareja que sin remordimientos entregaron al niño como quien entrega tan solo un costal de arroz. No preguntaron por su futuro o su vida en el palacio, tan solo vieron el brillo del oro en sus manos e ignoraron a la corte irse en el carruaje. Llevando al pequeño a su condena, a su jaula de oro y diamantes._

_El silencio reinó hasta que poco a poco escucharon al cabizbajo rey comenzar a reír a carcajadas._

_-¿Dos mil quinientas monedas de oro? ¿Tan poco?- decía entre risas como si le resultara gracioso el ridículo precio. Así de pobre debió haber sido su madre como para que esa cantidad le resultara una fortuna cuando en realidad aquello no era ni la mitad de lo que él tenía en su cuarto de juegos._

_-Esta marca vale tan poco dinero… ¡Esta vida vale esa miseria!- gritó entonces comenzando a rasguñar la marca en su brazo como queriéndosela quitar, sintiendo un escozor en ella que le decía lo poca cosa que él era como haber sido cambiado por una bolsita de monedas de oro. _

_-Majestad, tranquilícese- le pidió su Sota pero el niño salió corriendo antes de que pudiesen detenerlo. Corrió hasta su cuarto de juegos y subiendo a una silla tomó de uno de los candelabros una vela que echó encima de todos sus juguetes, la llama pronto alcanzó las cortinas y todo comenzó a quemarse._

_¡Que se quemara! Todo eso por lo que él había sido vendido que se quemara y quedara hecho cenizas… que todo ardiera, que su vida de rey se fuera con las llamas… ¿Por qué su madre tuvo que condenarlo de tal manera? Habiendo podido escapar, ocultar su marca y llevar una vida normal… no, optó por venderlo como a un animal, como el ganado al que marcan con fierros calientes para luego intercambiar._

_Todos llegaron a apagar el fuego e intentar apaciguar al niño que estaba fuera de control y quería ver todo destrozado. Al día siguiente, cuando volvió a aquel cuarto todo estaba de nuevo rebosante de juguetes, nunca iba a olvidar el asco que le dio._

_Entonces todo vacío podía llenarse, si perdías algo se podía reemplazar con algo más… tu valor se medía en lujos y riquezas, no eras nadie si no eras dueño de todo… de ser así entonces él sería el más rico, su vida no volvería valer poca cosa ¡Se llenaría de joyas y oro, telas finas y presumiría su corona atascada de piedras preciosas! Él ya no sería el niño que fue vendido por lo que casi era una limosna. Era el rey de Diamantes dueño de toda riqueza._

_Y así creció, esta idea se convirtió en su mantra y marcó su personalidad para siempre. No tardó mucho en hartarse de su Sota y lo relegó de su puesto tan fresco que no le importó en lo absoluto los ruegos ni las suplicas, en su lugar encontró a Vash el mejor soldado de toda su guardia. Francis siempre tenía lo mejor así que lo eligió como Sota y Vash no opuso resistencia, ese hombre era ambicioso, sabía lo que significaba ser la Sota del rey así que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad, tampoco era como si tuviera otra opción._

_A Francis le agradaba Vash, era callado y solo hablaba cuando se le requería, obedecía sin chistar, de vez en cuando daba alguna opinión y pocas veces reprendía al rey por un mal comportamiento. Sin embargo esto cambió un poco cuando la hermana de la Sota fue descubierta como la reina de Diamantes._

_-Qué curioso ¿No crees? Tu padre un respetado noble, tú la Sota de Diamantes y ahora tu hermana, la futura reina. Casi podría decir que esto fue planeado- comentaba un día Francis que se arreglaba para conocer a su reina._

_-La marca no se puede falsificar ni se puede saber quién será quien la herede- tan solo contestó el ojiverde._

_-En eso tienes razón, solo espero que tu hermana sea una buena mujer… ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero verdad?- dijo en un doble sentido Francis viendo como Vash fruncía el ceño y su mirada se volvía mas fría de lo acostumbrado._

_-Majestad, en este momento no le hablaré como la Sota sino como un hermano mayor que protege a su hermana- comenzó a decir el rubio de ojos verdes a Francis que lo miró esperando sus palabras._

_-Si se atreve a lastimar a Lily de cualquier manera posible lo mato. Soy su sombra mi señor y también soy el mejor soldado que ha visto su guardia en muchos siglos… convertirme en un mercenario no sería tarea difícil - amenazó con el mismo tono gelido sin inmutarse ni un poco al decir aquello._

_-Mantén a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más- dijo Francis –No te preocupes Vash, seré un caballero con tu hermana así que puedes guardar bien tu puñal, hay más espaldas en donde querrás enterrarlas- le tranquilizó y fue a su primer encuentro con Lily._

_La chica lucía sus largas trenzas y un vestido fino, miraba nerviosa y temerosa sin saber realmente que decir, teniendo al galante rey de Diamantes frente a ella sonriéndole como si se conocieran de toda la vida, lo único que no la hacía colapsar era ver a su hermano ahí también._

_-Lily, tu hermano no te hace justicia, eres más bella de lo que me cuenta- decía Francis dándole un beso en cada mejilla pasándole una mano por la cara admirándola._

_-Estoy ansioso de que seas mi reina, lo tendrás todo e incluso te sobrará, serás envidiada entre todas las reinas. Te aseguro vida mía, que estando conmigo nunca dejarás de brillar, serás eterna como los diamantes con los que te voy a adornar- le decía el rey con voz embelesada._

_-Gracias majestad… pero yo me conformaré con que me regale su confianza y su amistad… quiero ser una reina digna para usted- contestó Lily atropelladamente y con la cara roja y brillante escuchando una risotada por parte de Francis._

_-¡Tonterías!- dijo –mí reina solo debe verse bien y adornar mi trono, como las joyas que solo son para embellecer- concluyó casi con frialdad mientras su mirada tomaba un vacío que asustó a Lily._

_Y así fue llenando a Lily de lujos, los regalos no paraban de llegarle a la chica que de pronto un día sin darse cuenta se vio a si misma frente al espejo envuelta en un exagerado vestido naranja y amarillo; el corsé le marcaba la cintura y le hacía asomar los pechos que ella no recordaba tener hasta que la metieron a la fuerza en esa cosa, su cuello casi no se alcanzaba a ver por el grueso collar de perlas que le adornaba, su cabello rubio caía sobre sus hombros, algunos mechones trenzados y decorados con peinetas que tenían en ellas piedras preciosas, sus manos enguantadas en el encaje más fino, sus pies forrados con zapatillas con hebillas de oro y de sus orejas colgaban pendientes de plata y esmeraldas._

_Volvió a mirar su reflejo y no se reconoció ¿Quién era esa muñeca que le devolvía la mirada? Las mejillas con rubor que algunas sirvientas le ayudaron a ponerse y los labios con el colorete que otra dama le había pintado no le pertenecían a ella. Era la muñeca del rey de Diamantes, la futura cortesana a la que acallarían con más joyas y vestidos caros… el accesorio que haría más vistosos a su majestad y al trono a su lado._

_Lily sintió el mismo asco que Francis sintió cuando era un niño así que en un deseo desesperado se arrancó las peinetas del cabello, de un tirón se quitó el collar y las perlas salieron volando, se quitó los aretes como si estos le fueran a dar una alergia y tomando unas tijeras de su tocador desgarró el vestido casi con rabia, la tela caía hecha jirones e incluso los cordones del corsé que no la habían dejado respirar hasta que quedó en su ropa interior. Se pasó las manos por la cara desmaquillándose y finalmente volvió a encontrarse en el espejo… era ella de nuevo… pero no, no podía seguir siendo la Lily inocentona que el rey conoció, tenía que ser Lilian, la reina de Diamantes._

_Aun con las tijeras en la mano tomó los largos mechones dorados que enmarcaban su rostro de niña y los cortó, sus cabellos caían como hilos de oro hasta dejarla con el cabello tan corto como su hermano, incluso parecían gemelos vista así. La chica fue a su armario y tomó el vestido más sencillo que encontró, un viejo atuendo de color vino con negro con el que pasaría desapercibida entre todo el lujo del resto de la corte, se puso sus medias blancas para no mostrar sus piernas y unos zapatos viejos negros, de nuevo fue hasta su tocador en donde su cabello aún estaba regado por ahí y de entre los cajones tomó un listón purpura que su hermano le había obsequiado tiempo atrás, se lo puso en su cabello y así, vestida como una muchacha cualquiera y sin estatus, fue a su encuentro con el rey._

_El rey pasó a su lado sin reconocerla ni volteando a verla._

_-Buenos días majestad- dijo Lily en voz muy alta haciendo detener a Francis que volteó al reconocer la voz pero tardó mucho hasta descubrir que era Lily quien le hablaba._

_-¿Lily? ¡Dios, ¿Pero qué te pasó?!- le preguntó más que asombrado por la imagen de la chica que se regocijó por la sorpresa de su futuro esposo, incluso Vash abrió muchísimo sus ojos al ver a su hermanita en ropas tan humildes._

_-Decidí cambiar un poco mi imagen- dijo ella tomando las puntas de su corto cabello._

_-Y que drástico cambio… ni siquiera estás usando joyas- dijo Francis._

_-Oh… es que pensé que la gente podría cegarse por tanto brillo y no podrían ver a la verdadera reina- contestó sin más la chica._

_-Francis, esta es tu reina no tu muñeca- le dijo con firmeza la joven y Vash no pudo evitar sonreír, orgulloso de su hermanita._

_-Yo nunca he dicho eso querida- se defendió Francis-_

_-Ni tampoco es necesario que lo digas- dijo Lily ahora enganchándose al brazo del rey –Las personas valemos por lo que somos no por lo que tenemos, yo quiero saber cuánto vales tú porque ya sé todo lo que tienes- dijo ella sonriéndole con una dulzura que bien pudo haber derretido al rubio en ese mismo instante. _

_Francis intentó no parecer afectado por esa dulzura así que aun ofreciendo su brazo a Lily miraba de reojo a la niña que de pronto le parecía más madura y su porte se volvía más firme que cuando la vio por primera vez tan ridículamente tímida. La muchacha justo en ese momento parecía que con su vestido viejo y sus manos delgadas podría enfrentarse a un dragón y salir ilesa._

_El ojiazul sonrió ante este pensamiento y se sintió seguro en compañía de la chica… de su futura reina que cargaría la corona con dignidad… pero ¿Cuánto tiempo más le duraría esa humildad? En ese mundo frívolo donde las riquezas median tu valor, Lily era tan solo una chica ingenua que creía lo contrario, aunque un día se daría cuenta de la gris realidad._

Oh pero no, el único equivocado había sido Francis ¡Lily, cuánta razón tenía!

En esto pensaba el rey mientras abrazaba a Mathew que tras haber calmado su rabia, había aceptado los brazos del rey y lloraba desconsolado preguntándose como él, un chiquillo huérfano, podía valer más que cuatro reinos juntos, más que todas las riquezas del rey de Diamantes.

-Matty…- llamó la señora Williams que con su pañuelo se limpiaba las esquinas de sus ojos que comenzaban a lagrimear por la emotiva escena.

-Tienes que irte ya Mathew, pero recuerda lo que te acabo de decir y nunca permitas que alguien intente siquiera insinuar lo contrario, es una orden del rey- dijo Francis que intentaba controlarse limpiando la carita húmeda del niño que por primera vez no rechistó y solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Te voy a extrañar- confesó el pequeño hipando por el llanto.

-Yo también jovencito, aunque esté en mi reino te voy a añorar pero te desearé lo mejor con tu nueva familia- decía el mayor tragándose el anhelo de que él fuera esa nueva familia.

Se dieron un último y largo abrazo que duró varios minutos hasta que por voluntad propia Matt se separó y fue con los que a partir de ese momento, eran sus padres.

Francis se levantó y miró fijamente a los Williams pero no les dijo nada, le dedicó una última mirada a Matt y antes de hacer alguna vergonzosa escena, salió de ahí hasta la parte trasera del edificio en donde recargó su espalda en la pared y se dejó caer, liberando las lágrimas que había estado aguantando.

Lloraba en silencio como hacía años que no hacía, hasta él mismo se sorprendió de esto.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó entonces una segunda voz socarrona que hizo a Francis alzar la mirada.

-Ahora no Gilbert- dijo ya conociendo el nombre del peliplata al que había intentado atrapar y demostrar que era el diablo tramposo, pero este de alguna manera ocultaba su cola y sus cuernos haciéndose pasar por inocente. Francis no tenía ánimos para eso.

-No sabía que nos tuviéramos tanta confianza majestad, incluso sabe mi nombre- respondió el ojirrojo quitándose la capucha dejando al descubierto sus cuernos y su cola también.

-Es hora de volver a su reino-

En el rostro sorprendido del rey aun resbalaban algunas lágrimas, mismas que eran compartidas por la persona que estaba conectada con él.

-Lily ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó de pronto Vash a la chica que mientras daba una vuelta por el jardín comenzó a llorar sin razón alguna.

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cara y sintió la humedad.

-No… no lo sé- contestó mientras sus ojos parecían tener una hemorragia de agua salada pues su llanto no paraba aunque ella estaba tan tranquila. No, no era ella quien quería llorar, era Francis quien lo hacía y la contagiaba ¿Qué le pasaba al rey para llorar de esa manera?

Lily se enjugaba las lágrimas sin embargo estas no paraban de salir resistiéndose a dejar de escapar de sus ojos.

-Vamos a tu habitación, debes tener alguna alergia- dijo su hermano preocupado guiando a Lily que pensaba en Francis a medida que sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas sin cesar.

Ambos entraron al palacio y pasaron a un lado de la reina y la Sota de Espadas a los que apenas saludaron.

-La señorita Lily estaba llorando aru- comentó Yao siguiendo con la mirada a los Diamantes que iban apresurados.

Arthur no contestó, mejor dicho ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención.

-¿Mi señor?- llamó Yao al no recibir respuesta, de nuevo, su amo no contestó.

-Mi señor ¿Está bien?- insistió el sirviente acercándose al ojiverde que sin hacer caso aún, sacó del bolsillo de su largo saco obscuro, el reloj circular que correspondía a la reina; lo miró con ojos vacíos y sin brillo.

-Yao… el reloj se detuvo…- solo alcanzó a decir con voz cansina antes de que sus ojos entreabiertos se cerraran por el peso insoportable de sus parpados y sus piernas cedieran haciéndolo caer inconsciente.

Arthur percibía en su mejilla el frio del azulejo del piso… tenía tanto sueño que no podía abrir sus ojos y sentía que caía lentamente, su cuerpo pesado en un sueño tan relajante ¿Qué había pasado? Apenas un momento atrás iba por el pasillo del palacio y ahora estaba en ese lugar obscuro cayendo tan despacio y tan cansado que no supo porque estaba tan exhausto… ah… solo quería quedarse dormido así, que nadie lo despertara quería seguir cayendo hasta el fondo de aquel lugar cualquiera.

-_¡Arthur!- _escuchó que entonces alguien le llamaba.

_-¡Arthur despierta!-_

No quería hacerlo, estaba muy cómodo ahí en esa somnolencia y en ese ligero caer.

-_¡Por favor Arthur no me dejes!-_

Era la voz del rey Alfred… si, sin duda era de él.

-Aquí estoy majestad- dijo Arthur en medio de su sueño aun yendo abajo como si fuera una pluma llevada por el viento.

-_Arthur, abre tus ojos no te vayas- _volvía a pedirle Alfred.

-Pero no me voy a ningún lado- contestó

-_No me hagas esto…-_ el rey se escuchaba tan desesperado

-Majestad, no estoy haciendo nada ¡Aquí estoy!-

Pero el rey no le escuchaba, en primer lugar porque no estaba despierto y solo se encontraba ahí con sus ojos cerrados flotando en ese limbo tan extraño siendo arrastrado a quien sabe dónde… y también porque Alfred no le hablaba a él…

El rey de Espadas llamaba desesperadamente al Arthur que era llevado en una ambulancia hasta el hospital, siendo socorrido por los paramédicos que luchaban por recuperar los latidos de su corazón.

/

**¿Pensaron que este era el último capítulo? No, soy una perra y una autora cruel.**

**Gracias por leer y por sus hermosos reviews, por darse el tiempo entre sus tareas, sus trabajos o su vida en general para leer esta cosa lacrimógena.**

**Awww y si alguien me maldijo por lo de Feliks e Iván sepan que ese era el objetivo, siéntanse libres de insultarme.**

**De nuevo mil millones de gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo.**


	16. Finalmente encontrado

CASTILLO DE NAIPES

Finalmente encontrado

Aquella mañana se suponía sería una mañana normal. Se levantarían en la misma cama, se darían un beso de buenos días y tal vez algunos mimos bajo las sabanas, bajarían a desayunar y mientras prepararan todo estarían jugándose bromas o algo parecido.

Irían a la librería y seguirían con la rutina de todos los días, nada malo tenía que pasar, ningún tipo de tragedia tenía que venir a interrumpir de manera tan abrupta la felicidad que ya era costumbre. El ingenuo Alfred pensaba que en ese mundo (en su pequeño mundo) nada de eso pasaba… que equivocado estaba.

Todo efectivamente había comenzado como una mañana normal, los mimos, los besos, el desayuno, el camino a la librería, sin embargo el mal presentimiento de Alfred de la noche anterior no había desaparecido ni un solo momento, ni siquiera lo dejó dormir por la noche o concentrarse en la plática de Arthur mientras cenaban, su reloj por mucho que le diera cuerda, no había vuelto a caminar y la angustia que le aprisionaba el pecho no cedía.

Habían llegado a la biblioteca y ese desagradable sentimiento se hizo todavía más presente a la hora en que cruzaron la puerta del negocio y Arthur se perdió entre los estantes de libros y las montañas de volúmenes; mientras Alfred veía su espalda alejarse sintió una horrenda sensación de que el ojiverde se le estaba escapando, que a pesar de ir tan solo a la trastienda, se alejaba para jamás volver. No hizo caso a esto y siguió con sus tareas… hasta que pasaron varios minutos y Arthur seguía sin salir del pequeño cuarto.

Un poco preocupado de que el ojiverde no hiciera ni un solo ruido, fue hasta el lugar tan solo para encontrarse al rubio tirado en el piso inconsciente.

-¡Arthur!- gritó corriendo hasta él dándole palmaditas en la cara para hacerlo despertar, pero era inútil, este no contestaba… una idea horrible pasó por su mente así que sin perder tiempo puso su oído en el pecho del joven inconsciente.

El oxígeno le abandonó los pulmones cuando no escuchó el corazón del Arthur latir ¿Qué debería hacer? Dios no. Dejó a Arthur y corrió hasta la calle gritando ayuda, suplicando para que alguien fuera en su auxilio hasta que un muchacho se aproximó y ambos corrieron dentro de la librería.

El chico le aplicaba los primeros auxilios a Arthur mientras Alfred miraba con desesperación como el rostro del ojiverde iba perdiendo color a medida que pasaban los segundos. El chico que le ayudaba le ordenó llamar a una ambulancia y Alfred entre su torpeza intentó recordar cómo se utilizaba el teléfono, muchas veces vio Arthur hacerlo así que rápidamente hizo lo ordenado, diez minutos después los paramédicos tomaban el lugar del chico y masajeaban el pecho de Arthur para hacerlo reaccionar.

Alfred tomaba la mano de Arthur que se mantenía inconsciente… sus dedos estaban terriblemente fríos.

-¡Arthur despierta!- le pedía apretando su mano helada mientras los paramédicos le inyectaban algo en el brazo contrario y este seguía impasible, en un profundo sueño.

-¡Por favor Arthur no me dejes!- aun le rogaba viendo los labios que tanto amaba besar, tornándose grises.

-Arthur abre tus ojos, no te vayas- le suplicaba sin soportar más aquel dolor –No me hagas esto- dijo finalmente cuando uno de los auxiliares le pidió que lo soltara pues le darían una descarga eléctrica.

Una… dos… tres descargas que hicieron saltar el pecho del moribundo Arthur. Los paramédicos se miraron con lastima, comunicándose con los ojos y luego mirando a Arthur que yacía en la camilla. Uno de los hombres miró entonces su reloj de muñeca, estaba a punto de decir algo pero de pronto, en el pequeño monitor portátil, la línea que era recta comenzaba a convertirse en una línea quebrada y un sonido rítmico empezaba a escucharse.

Los paramédicos entonces sacaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo pero sus rostros no dejaban de estar mortalmente serios, escuchando desde el estetoscopio el forzado latir del corazón que era tan débil que podría detenerse en cualquier momento.

Llegaron al hospital y como si fuera una carrera contra el tiempo, algunos doctores fueron a atender mientras los paramédicos recitaban un montón de cosas de las cuales Alfred no entendía ni siquiera la mitad, solo corría a un lado de la camilla intentando tomar la mano de Arthur, sintiendo que si no lo hacia él se iría para siempre… lo abandonaría… moriría.

Fueron por un pasillo que le pareció kilométrico, escuchando preguntas que no podía responder porque solo quería alcanzar la mano de Arthur que estaba tendida sobre la camilla, al llegar a unas puertas le impidieron el paso y se quedó ahí… sintiendo que le estaban arrancando a Arthur, que aquellas puertas que rezaban "Terapia Intensiva" no eran más que el nombre disfrazado de la muerte. Fue justo en ese instante, cuando las puertas se cerraron, que el poderoso rey de Espadas se derrumbó.

Lloraba, lloraba tanto y tenía tanto miedo que el temblor de su cuerpo era incontrolable ¡Pero que terror! Que pánico tan asqueroso y horrible le estaba inundando el cuerpo, sus rodillas parecían hechas de hule y las manos no dejaban de tiritar, sus lágrimas no cesaban y se tenía que tapar la boca para no soltar un grito de dolor y de miedo.

Pasaron horas que parecieron años, aquellas paredes blancas parecían cerrársele hasta aplastarlo, la angustia no lo dejaba respirar y su reloj que se mantenía con las manecillas inmóviles era como un recordatorio de que el tiempo se había acabado… ¡Pero el tiempo de vida de Arthur!

El doctor finalmente salió, retirándose el cubre bocas del rostro miraba a Alfred que esperaba sus palabra porque el curandero tenía que salvarlo con su magia y sus artefactos extraños tenía que hacer vivir a Arthur.

El cirujano usó tantos términos médicos que Alfred solo escuchaba un constante "bla bla bla", lo único que entendió fue "su corazón no resistirá hasta esta noche" "necesita un trasplante" y por ultimo… lo más chocante fue "Arthur sabía que su corazón no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo"…

Arthur lo sabía, lo sabía desde aquella vez que lo acompañó al hospital y le mintió diciéndole que no le sucedía nada. Arthur sabía que su corazón dejaría de latir en cualquier momento. Arthur, el mismo que le había dicho que quería vivir más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, el que aun quería leer muchos libros, ver cosas ¡Amar, besar, hacer el amor en una trastienda! Ese mismo Arthur… ahora estaba muriéndose.

El doctor le dijo antes de retirarse que una maquina lo mantenía vivo pero que si no recibían un corazón nuevo pronto… sería mejor ir preparándose para lo peor. ¿Prepararse? ¿¡Acaso ese doctor era estúpido!? ¿Cómo alguien se prepara para la muerte de quien ama?

Alfred quería arrancarse la piel, los músculos y los huesos para entregarle su corazón a Arthur y este siguiera viviendo como tanto quería ¡Pero no podía hacerlo! Se sintió inútil e impotente, se sintió… débil… él que era tan poderoso y presumía de ello ahora mismo no podía salvar a la persona que amaba.

-¿De qué sirve ser fuerte si no puedes proteger?- preguntó finalmente en voz alta tirado en una de las sillas aun llorando.

-Así que al fin lo entiende majestad- dijo entonces una voz infantil que Alfred reconoció al instante. Alzó su cara y vio al Comodín Peter con las manos en los bolsillos mirándolo con algo parecido a la lástima.

-¡Comodín!- le gritó el de lentes tirándose al piso de pronto, arrodillándose frente al chiquillo que se hizo automáticamente hacía atrás viendo aquella lastimosa acción.

-Comodín, te lo ruego… te suplico ¡Conviértete en Espada, sírveme y cambia la jugada del destino para salvar Arthur!- el rey aun en el piso se aferró a las ropas de Peter –Tú puedes hacerlo, ustedes dijeron que pueden cambiar la realidad a su antojo… así que por favor cumple esta humilde suplica… por favor- decía Alfred deshaciéndose en llanto.

Peter no lo creía, tenía frente a él al rey más fuerte de los cuatro que gobernaban toda una nación… de rodillas rogándole con la cabeza abajo ¡Con la cabeza agachada ante un pobre Comodín errante sin linaje y sin poder!

-¡Levántese!- Le ordenó pero este se negó

-Por favor, por favor- seguía diciéndole al mismo tiempo que Peter intentaba obligarlo a pararse tomándolo por los brazos pero Alfred seguía en el piso.

-Haré lo que tú quieras pero por favor no lo dejes morir- seguía diciendo Alfred y el pequeño rubio de ojos azules se resignó a dejar al rey en el suelo.

-Tendrá que volver a su reino, esa es mi condición- dijo Peter finalmente y Alfred no dudó ni un segundo antes de asentir con su cabeza. Si tener que abandonar a Arthur era el precio por su vida, lo pagaría a pesar del dolor.

-¿Está seguro majestad, de querer dejar en mis manos la vida de esa persona? Los Comodines no tenemos palabra y yo podría enviarlo a su reino y dejar morir a Arthur- dijo Peter al ver la convicción de Alfred.

-Me arriesgaré, lo apostaré todo por esta última jugada… por la vida de Arthur- respondió Alfred y el pequeño Comodín tan solo pasó su mano por la cara de Alfred alzándola, mirándola fijamente sin encontrar ni una pizca de soberbia en ella.

-Arthur vivirá majestad y usted no tendrá que separarse de él- le dijo antes de que una luz blanca y cegadora obligara al rey a cerrar sus ojos, confundiéndolo un poco por lo último pues ¿Si iba a regresar a su reino, como es que podría entonces quedarse con él?

Todo era un túnel de luz blanca, un torbellino era su cabeza y estaban todos mareados, no sabían que pasaba ni a donde iban, todo a su alrededor era confuso pero sabían, tenían la certeza, de que llegaban a casa.

Los pies de los cuatro reyes tocaron suelo firme, y al mismo tiempo cayeron aparatosamente sobre el mismo piso de azulejos blancos y negros que daban la sensación de estar en un tablero de ajedrez. Intentaron enfocar su vista reconociendo el palacio de la capital, voltearon a sus lados y se vieron los unos a los otros ¡Eran los cuatro: Iván, Francis, Alfred y Ludwig!

Un joven soldado que hacía guardia se quedó con la boca y los ojos tan abiertos que su mandíbula podría tocar el piso y sus ojos salirse de sus cuencas en cualquier momento.

-L… los… los reyes… ¡LOS REYES HAN VUELTO!- gritó y el eco retumbó por todos lados. El soldado corrió por cada pasillo gritando que los reyes habían aparecido y los mencionados tan solo intentaban que sus cabezas no reventaran por los gritos mientras se levantaban.

La primera en llegar fue Lily, se alzaba las enaguas de su vestido y corría tan rápido como su atuendo se lo permitía, las mejillas encendidas en un rojo intenso y lágrimas escurriendo por su cara.

-¡Francis!- gritó y su voz se escuchó en todo el salón -¡Francis has vuelto!- decía aun llorosa y corriendo con Vash tras ella. Los ojos de Francis también brillaron al ver a su reina corriendo hasta él sin importarle estar enseñando sus zapatos y parte de su larga ropa interior. Antes de llegar la chica tropezó y casi se va de bruces pero Francis logró atraparla y la tomó en brazos como una princesa recién rescatada, incluso dio una vuelta sobre sus pies aun cargándola.

-¡Lily, vida mía! Te extrañe tanto- le decía la muchacha que sin ningún pudor aun en brazos del rey, se enganchaba a su cuello abrazándolo.

-Yo también, pensé que jamás te volvería a ver- decía ella llorando tan fuerte que de verdad parecía un chiquilla normal y no una reina.

-Iván…- Elizabetha que llegaba apresurada alcanzó a pronunciar entre su falta de oxígeno, se detuvo un momento para admirar al rey que le sonreía con esa inocencia típica. La castaña respiraba rápido y sus ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas mientras que Roderich tras ella parecía no compartir su entusiasmo.

-Iván eres tú- decía de nuevo la ojiverde también alzando un poco su vestido y corriendo hasta el rey que se preparaba para recibir en sus brazos a su reina… en cambio, Elizabetha tan radical como solo ella, alzó aún más su falda y le dio una fuerte patada al rey en una rodilla.

-¡¿Dónde diablos estabas, maldito idiota?!- le gritó cuando este se dobló un poco por la repentina patada.

-¡Me preocupé tanto que pensaba que tu cadáver estaba flotando en algún río de las afueras de la frontera! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así?- le preguntaba aun dándole ligeras patadas llorando como loca mientras que Roderich intentaba calmarla diciéndole que así no se comportaba una dama.

Iván miró a Elizabetha que enojada y llorosa aun le reclamaba ¿Cómo es que ella podía preocuparse por él después de todo lo que le hizo?... Feliks si se equivocaba con respecto a "Lizzy"… ella podría ser todo, menos una perra.

-Ya ya ya… lo siento Elizabetha- le dijo cuando ella dejó de intentar golpearla, pasándole una mano por la cabeza clavando sus ojos violáceos en los esmeralda de la joven.

-En serio, perdóname por todo- le repitió; entonces la reina de Tréboles supo que Iván no solo se refería a su repentina desaparición… también a todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo sabía por esos ojos arrepentidos y la sonrisa que por primera vez fue sincera y solo para ella.

-También perdóname Roderich, veo que has cuidado bien a Elizabetha- le dijo a su Sota que percibió lo mismo que la castaña y solo inclinó su cabeza un poco en respuesta.

-Querida, no puedo quitarte la corona ni mucho menos la marca de la reina… pero puedo dejarte ser feliz- le dijo el rey de Tréboles dándole un pequeño beso en la frente y tomando la mano de la chica la cual después entregó a Roderich que se quedó anonadado, igual que la muchacha quien comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

Unos pasos más suaves se escucharon de pronto y Ludwig volteó a ver a Kiku que iba seguido de Feliciano… sus ojos celestes se clavaron en los almendras del castaño que abrió su boca. Pareciera que quería decir tantas tantas tantas cosas… pero en su lugar volvió a cerrar sus labios tragándose a la fuerza las palabras y solo sonrió viendo a Kiku acercarse hasta el rey.

-Oh Ludwig, has vuelto ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo malo?- le preguntaba el moreno poniendo sus manos en los brazos de Ludwig examinándolo de pies a cabeza.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le decía el rubio intentando tranquilizar a su reina y queriendo correr hasta su Sota para decirle lo que acababa de descubrir pero antes de hacer algo su reina le clavó la mirada.

-¿En serio no te pasó nada?- preguntó de nuevo, ya no hablaba de síntomas físicos, hablaba de otra cosa.

-Sí me pasó algo… pero creo que fue algo bueno- dijo mirando a Feliciano que al chocar sus miradas agachó rápido su cabeza.

-Mi señor, estoy tan contento de que haya vuelto- dijo el muchachito retorciendo sus dedos como reprimiéndose a sí mismo.

-Yo también- contestó Ludwig en un tono dulce que hizo que a la Sota se le pintaran las mejillas de todos colores y arrugara los pliegues de su chaleco impidiéndose hacer otra cosa que no fuera mantenerse cabizbajo en presencia de su señor, mordiéndose la lengua fuerte porque solo de esa manera podía acallar lo que realmente quería decir.

Alfred por su parte veía a todos reuniéndose con sus propios seres queridos… el sentimiento que le oprimía el pecho había desaparecido y solo pensaba en Arthur… quería saber de él, quería saber si el Comodín había cumplido con el trato; Arthur… solo eso aparecía en su cabeza, o eso era hasta que de pronto, bajando las escaleras como si fuese perseguido por alguien, Yao se le aproximaba.

-¡Mi señor!- gritó la Sota alegrando por un momento a Alfred que se atrevió a sonreír al ver al moreno saltar escalones para llegar más rápido.

-¡Yao!- dijo cuándo el mencionado frenó como pudo al estar frente a su rey pero este en lugar de solo saludarlo cordialmente lo rodeó con los brazos y lo alzó.

-¡Yao pero que feliz estoy de verte! Amigo, te extrañé, jamás creerás todo lo que hice- le decía aplastando al moreno en sus brazos que le correspondía el abrazo.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Se lastimó, se enfermó, comió bien, no le faltó nada? Déjeme revisarlo, tengo que asegurarme de que está bien- le decía Yao pasando sus manos por la cara de Alfred y luego por el resto de su cuerpo cerciorándose de que su amo estuviera entero y en buena salud.

-Tranquilízate, estoy… bien…- dijo no muy convencido cuando el recuerdo de Arthur se hizo presente en su mente de nuevo.

-No me mienta mi señor aru- le dijo entonces Yao cuando le pasó las mano por el flequillo, mirándolo como si estuviera descifrándolo –Algo malo sucedió- dijo notando los ojos rojos e hinchados de Alfred que intentó no parecer muy obvio.

-Si… pero confío en que todo se arreglará y saldrá bien- respondió el rey intentando convencerse de esas palabras.

-¿Es algo que no me puede decir aru?- preguntó de nuevo la Sota y el ojiazul apenas si dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si te digo creo que terminarías golpeándome- dijo el rubio con una risita forzada ganándose por ello una mirada de reproche por parte de su sirviente que de pronto pareció recordar algo.

-Es cierto, tiene que venir conmigo, la reina ha sufrido un desmayo esta mañana. No sabemos que pasó porque parece estar bien, solo duerme pero no despierta por ningún medio- le decía Yao tomándolo de la muñeca para llevarlo con la reina.

-No Yao… espera, es que…- Alfred intentaba detener al otro que casi lo llevaba a rastras, así que gracias al forcejeo no se percató de la persona que llegaba al pie de la escalera.

-¿Majestad?- preguntó una voz que Alfred conocía mejor que bien por lo tanto alzó su mirada con algo parecido al temor… no creyó lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

El rey se quedó boquiabierto cuando vio a Arthur con sus ojos verde esmeralda brillantes, su piel blanca pero algo sonrosada y por alguna extraña razón, llevando la ropa de su reino, el saco con las características picas y los colores azul marino y purpura de su nación.

-Mi señor ¿Cuándo ha despertado aru?- preguntó Yao inclinándose un poco y soltando a Alfred quien estaba inmóvil por la conmoción.

-Hace unos momentos…- contestó Arthur que había despertado tras haber escuchado una vez mas la voz de Alfred rogándole que no lo abandonara. Un grito tan desgarrador que le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

Ludwig y Francis vieron también asombrados a Arthur, reconociéndolo al instante, después miraron a Alfred que se mantenía perplejo y no emitía sonido alguno, cosa que por supuesto Arthur notó y sintió un tremendo nerviosismo recorrerle cada extremidad del cuerpo.

-Perdón majestad, creo que aún no nos conocemos. Yo soy…-

-Arthur- completó Alfred que comenzaba a sonreír paulatinamente hasta que las comisuras de sus labios casi alcanzaban sus orejas. -¡Eres Arthur!-

Ignorando a Yao y a todos los demás, Alfred corrió, fue hasta las escaleras y las subió también corriendo; su sonrisa se ensanchaba por cada peldaño, su corazón latía más fuerte por cada metro que se aproximaba y sus manos se estiraban un poco más hasta que alcanzaron el cuerpo del otro rubio y lo rodearon posesivamente pegándolo al suyo, atrapando la boca del contrario que no alcanzó ni siquiera a gritar cuando cayó de espaldas al piso cediendo ante el peso del rey que lo besaba sin importarle los cuchicheos, los grititos, la tensión en los músculos de Arthur que no se movía ni un ápice y sus brazos estaban tiesos junto con su boca inmóvil hasta que la liberó.

-Eres tú Arthur- decía abrazándolo aun tirados en el piso sintiendo que podía llorar de la felicidad cuando percibió el corazón del ojiverde latir desbocado ¡Latía! Lo hacía con tanta fuerza.

-Q… qué… ma… majestad…- balbuceaba Arthur siendo aprisionado en ese par de brazos fuertes y con su cara ardiéndole, sobre todo cuando Alfred volvió a darle una serie de pequeños besos en la boca que hicieron que este contuviera la respiración porque no sabía realmente que debía hacer en esa situación tan extraña.

-Tenía tanto miedo de que me fueras a dejar- le confesó el rey el otro rubio recordó las voces mientras "dormía".

-Pero aquí estoy- dijo Arthur pues solo eso se le ocurrió. Alfred se incorporó un poco y lo miró fijamente pasándole una mano por el rostro.

-Sí, aquí estás…- decía el rey mirando por segunda vez la ropa de Arthur… la ropa que correspondía tan solo a la realeza…

-¿Por qué estás vestido así?- le preguntó y el ojiverde pareció no entender ¿Acaso el rey todavía no sabía que él era la futura reina?

Alfred esperaba una respuesta que Arthur no se atrevía a darle por miedo a ser rechazado cuando supiera, incluso pareció un poco angustiado cuando sintió los ojos azules examinándolo, intimidándole… preparando un rechazo que no solo sería humillante… también sumamente doloroso.

-La reina…- pronunció finalmente Alfred al tiempo que Arthur tragaba saliva de manera sonora.

Sin perder tiempo Alfred metió sus manos entre la ropa de Arthur haciendo gritar a este que peleaba con él para detenerlo pero el rey prefirió ignorar sus quejas hasta que por fin le desfajó la camisa y se la levanto. Arthur sintió el miedo devorarle los órganos pero Alfred…

El ojiazul pasó sus dedos por la marca de la pica negra tatuada sobre la piel que tanto amaba saborear, dibujó cada línea y cada detalle en ella y después volvió a aferrarse a Arthur en un abrazo, tuvo que reprimir un sollozo también.

-El Comodín cumplió, te salvo y no me tendré que separar de ti. Te dio otra vida para que la vivas conmigo, te trajo a este mundo como mi reina- le decía y Arthur sintió como a pesar de tener al rey encima suyo, un gran peso se le quitaba de encima así que puso sus manos temblorosas en la espalda de su majestad.

Lo que se negó por tanto tiempo que era amor, lo que escondía bajo el nombre de "admiración" salía a la luz porque lo quería, quería al rey, estaba tan enamorado de él que no supo en que momento tanto maldito amor se le fue a meter en el cuerpo. Los sentimientos que en algún tiempo le parecían tan ajenos ahora eran de su propiedad, ese amor era suyo, el rey era suyo.

-¡Kesesesese! Bienvenidos a casa sus majestades, esperemos hayan disfrutado de nuestra humilde actuación por estas semanas, ahora sin más, sus servidores nos despedimos- dijo entonces la voz estridente de cierta criatura peliplata que hizo aparición en medio del salón, justo como la primera vez cuando todo aquello comenzó.

-La lección está aprendida y la partida la han ganado ustedes mis señores… no pensé que de verdad fueran a adquirir algo de humanidad- se sinceró entonces Peter que estaba a un lado del mayor.

–Fue un placer jugar con ustedes- dijo finalmente y ambos Comodines que ondeaban sus colas de manera juguetona y mostraban sus cuernos sin vergüenza se disponían a irse de ahí pero antes de siquiera poder hacerlo fueron amenazados por dos de las Sotas.

Vash se apresuró y apuntó con la punta de su lanza la garganta de Gilbert, incluso enterraba la punta en la piel de este enrojeciéndola un poco, mientras que Yao había tomado a Peter por sorpresa y le había pasado un brazo por el cuello mientras le torcía el brazo hacia atrás.

-No crean que saldrán impunes después de lo que hicieron- dijo Vash siseando las palabras haciendo sonreír a Gilbert solo para enojar a la Sota de Diamantes que parecía a punto de atravesarle la garganta.

-Deberían haber sabido desde un principio que su osadía les costaría la cabeza aru- dijo entonces Yao apretando un poco a Peter.

-De ser así, habremos de morir con la frente bien en alto ¿Verdad Gilbo?- preguntó el chiquillo al peliplata que rió en respuesta.

-¡No!- gritó entonces Feliciano y todos voltearon a verlo, incluso el rey Ludwig que pareció cuestionarlo con la mirada.

-No… no los maten porque… ellos trajeron con bien a sus majestades ni tampoco parece que les hayan hecho daño, ve~- se excusó la sota de Corazones pues no podía decir que él había hablado con Gilbert y que este le había prometido que no dañaría a los reyes.

Gilbert lo miró y con un gesto imperceptible de su cabeza agradeció la intervención del castaño… deseando tal vez por una milésima de segundo que ese hubiera sido el Feliciano del que estaba enamorado.

-Coincido con la Sota, dejen libres a estos diablos- dijo entonces Francis y ahora todos parecían realmente intrigados, incluso Lily.

-Yao suéltalo también, ninguno de ellos merece castigo alguno, todo lo que hicieron fue abrirnos los ojos y darnos otra oportunidad- dijo Alfred que apretaba la mano de Arthur mientras miraba directamente a Peter que le sostuvo la mirada.

-Pero…- quisieron protestar las Sotas.

-Pero nada, déjenlos libres- esta vez fue Ludwig quien hablo y tanto Vash como Yao tuvieron que hacer caso a regañadientes soltando a los Comodines que se limpiaron la ropa de manera exagerada.

-No tomaremos represalias contra ustedes porque estamos conscientes de lo que hicieron por nosotros, pero aun así…- comenzó a decir Ludwig.

-¿Y quién dijo que yo los perdonaba?- le interrumpió Iván sonriendo con esa malicia inquietante que hizo temblar tanto a Gilbert como a Peter ¿Es que acaso Iván era cruel por naturaleza?

El rey de Tréboles se acercó con sus pasos pesados hasta las criaturas, sonriéndoles queriendo parecer inocente sin lograrlo en lo absoluto. Los Comodines temblaron prensando que su muerte sería lenta, dolorosa y patética, el rey seguro se iba a divertir con sus lamentos y sus gritos agónicos a la hora de que estuvieran en algún tipo de cuarto de tortura sufriendo los estragos de su ira.

-Tendrán que compensar el tiempo que pasé encerrado en esa casa de locos- dijo con su vocecilla infantil. –No se preocupen que no será nada doloroso, acompáñenme y si intentan escapar será muchísimo peor- les dijo y sin más remedio los Comodines siguieron al rey… la verdad no querían poner en tela de juicio los rumores acerca de su crueldad.

-Oye Iván ¿Les harás algo?- preguntó Francis con un dejo de preocupación a lo que Iván solo se limitó a sonreírle dejando a todos en el salón en un silencio extraño, tal vez todos imaginaban las cosas que Iván podría llegar a hacer…

Mientras todos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y los cuchicheos comenzaban a inundar el salón, las preguntas de lo que había pasado y las cosas que habían vivido, las explicaciones y todo ese tipo de cosas, Ludwig se acercó a su Sota.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, vamos a otra parte- le dijo al oído cuando pasó a su lado mientras Kiku advertía esto y solo fingía no darse cuenta mientras escondía su sonrisa tras su abanico, tal vez iría a distraer al resto para que no notaran la ausencia de los otros dos.

Feliciano caminaba detrás de su rey que no decía nada al tiempo que caminaban por los pasillos y subían a las habitaciones. La Sota miraba la espalda ancha del rey así que se apretaba los dedos para matar las ganas de correr y abrazarlo justo como el rey Alfred había hecho con la reina Arthur minutos antes… que envidia, ojalá él pudiera hacer lo mismo… se retorció los dedos otra vez ante este pensamiento. No, él no podía hacer el mismo, él se limitaría a ser la sombra de su majestad y nada más porque con eso le bastaba ¿Verdad?

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones donde ambos entraron, aun sin decir nada Ludwig fue hasta la cama y se sentó dejando salir un largo suspiro que tomó por sorpresa a Feliciano pues el rey jamás suspiraba.

Mas silencio, Ludwig alcanzaba a ver la manera nerviosa en como Feliciano movía sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos mientras mantenía su vista fija en el piso ¿Cómo es que había sido tan tonto para no darse cuenta del mar de emociones que ese muchacho le provocaba?

-Feliciano, acércate- le ordenó al chico que dando un saltito al escuchar la voz, dio un paso adelante aun cabizbajo.

-Acércate más- le ordenó de nuevo el rubio y así lo hizo la Sota que seguía jugando con sus dedos.

-Un paso más- y el castaño quedó frente al rey que seguía sentado en la cama y buscó los ojos de Feliciano que eran ocultos bajo la sombra de su flequillo, se sonrió sin que su sirviente lo notara y sin previo aviso rodeó la cintura de la Sota escondiendo su rostro en el vientre de este que dio un respingo.

-¡¿Q… qué hace mi señor?!- preguntó asustado Feliciano cuando sintió los brazos en su cuerpo y la respiración tibia de Ludwig en su estómago.

-Perdóname Feliciano- dijo el rubio sin mostrar su rostro.

-Pe… pero… ¿De qué habría de disculparlo?- preguntó Feliciano cada vez más nervioso y asustado sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento. Ludwig se separó lentamente y tomó una de las manos de la Sota haciendo que este sintiera un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.

El rey de ojos celestes besó los dedos lastimado de Feliciano y este ahogó un grito por la acción.

-Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes- dijo clavando su mirada en los ojos almendrados del muchacho que sintió un jalón de su mano que lo obligó a agacharse quedando cara a cara con el rey.

El corazón se le iba a salir por la boca, sus pulmones no podrían contener más aire… su misma alma abandonaría su cuerpo y se escaparía… su piel se le iba a incendiar. Todas esas reacciones le invadieron cuando los labios del rey de Corazones acariciaron los suyos.

No no no no ¿Acaso sus sueños se habían vuelto así de vívidos? ¿Otra vez su imaginación le estaba jugando una broma pesada? Pero podía sentir su boca y su respiración golpeando su nariz, podía sentir su mano siendo tomada por el rey ¡podía sentirlo y era casi doloroso! Si aquello era un sueño, si todo era una alucinación y tuviera que despertar juraba que se mataría por la tristeza que le daría volver a su realidad.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, saboreando la boca del rey, percibiendo su aroma, enlazando sus manos.

Ahora lo que parecían sueños eran los días que pasó en vela deseándolo, las lágrimas que una a una derramó y que todas llevaban el nombre de su señor. Todos esos días de ver la marca del Corazón en otro pecho que no fuera el suyo ahora parecían viejas ensoñaciones, pesadillas amargas que uno tiene en noches inquietas. Justo en ese instante, ese beso era su realidad y podía perdonar al rey, podía perdonar que no hubiera visto antes ese amor que había mantenido guardado y sellado en un voto de silencio ¡Le perdonaría su ceguera y su sordera! ¡Todo! Porque ya veía, escuchaba y sentía.

Y todos se habían quitado las vendas y las máscaras, los cuatro reyes veían y habían aprendido lo que significaba el poder, lo que era la riqueza, la felicidad… el amor. Los cuatro con sus reinas y sus amores, sus amigos y sus lecciones estaban decididos a empezar otra vez, a mirar con nuevos ojos y a vivir como si acabasen de despertar de una larguísima siesta reparadora.

¿Pero qué hay de los que tuvieron que dejar?

El tiempo no perdona, este pasa; horas, días semanas y meses. Para ser exactos habían transcurrido seis meses de añorar y suspirar, de mirar al cielo esperando que los seres queridos que se fueron a otro mundo estuvieran viendo un cielo similar, que compartieran pensamientos y se llamaran en susurros.

Feliciano Vargas tachó de manera perezosa otro día en el calendario que estaba clavado en la pared de su habitación. Medio año desde que Ludwig se había ido.

El muchacho miró con algo de nostalgia todos los recuadros que había marcado antes, algunos estaban encerrados indicando fechas especiales, como la del día en que Lovino salió del orfanato para irse a vivir con Antonio pues este había tomado su custodia mientras su hermano cumplía la mayoría de edad; ese había sido un día feliz, estaba tan contento de poder ver a su mellizo con más libertad e incluso había días en los que se quedaba a dormir en casa de Antonio (diciéndole a sus tutores que era en casa de un amigo).

Pocas cosas buenas habían pasado desde que Ludwig se fue, tampoco había vuelto a ver al Comodín Gilbert… todo parecía haber sido un extraño sueño y no le podía contar a Lovino las cosas que había vivido con el rey, era la primera vez que le guardaba un secreto.

El castaño se estiró y dio un largo bostezo para volver a su pequeño escritorio recatado de libros pues estaba poniéndose al corriente con el colegio ya que el siguiente año retomaría las clases y tenía que hacer varios exámenes de recuperación, hasta su madre le contrató un tutor privado para que le ayudase con sus estudios, al menos el profesor Honda era un buen maestro… aunque ahora que lo pensaba, nunca le había preguntado su nombre de pila.

-Ya lo haré hoy- se dijo a si mismo cuando en vez de resolver ecuaciones se ponía a dibujar en una de las hojas de su cuaderno… dibujos de un palacio, de una corona y de un rey.

-Feli, el profesor Honda no pudo venir hoy así que mandó a un colega suyo, ve a recibirlo- le dijo la mujer morena asomándose por la puerta de Feliciano que dio un resoplido.

-Ve~ ¿Podría no tener tutoría hoy? Estoy cansado- se quejó el jovencito recostándose sobre su escritorio.

-Nada de eso, no seas maleducado y baja- le dijo la señora pretendiendo sonar dura pero después sonriéndole con ternura.

Feliciano se quejó y contra su voluntad se levantó de la silla soltando alguno que otro "ve~" mientras arrastraba sus pies fuera de su habitación hasta el pasillo donde igualmente se movió como un caracol llegando a las escaleras las cuales comenzó a bajar sin prestar atención al recibidor esperando ver a un anticuado profesor de rostro severo, y en efecto vio un rostro severo, pero uno que ya había visto antes.

Feliciano se petrificó cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de un hombre alto, rubio, fornido y de orbes celestes enfundado en un aburrido traje sastre marrón y que cargaba un maletín.

-Buenos días, tú debes ser Feliciano- dijo el hombre un poco nervioso cuando vio al pasmado adolescente -Soy el profesor Ludwig, por hoy sustituiré al profesor Honda- se presentó con su voz profunda, carraspeando un poco cuando no recibió respuesta de Feliciano el cual seguía en su lugar sin moverse.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó tras unos minutos de incomodo silencio sacando de su ensimismamiento a Feliciano.

-Si… si sucede algo- dijo entonces el castaño corriendo escaleras abajo hasta llegar al supuesto profesor; lo recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro buscando en él alguna diferencia con el rey de Corazones pero eran idénticos.

–Contésteme algo por favor- le pidió como si estuviera desesperado intimidando un poco al rubio.

-¿Usted está en un matrimonio arreglado?- el rubio alzó una ceja por la extraña pregunta.

-Si te refieres a si estoy casado, no lo estoy- contestó el hombre

-¿Tiene un amigo de la infancia que ha estado enamorado de usted toda la vida pero usted no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta hace poco?-

-¿Perdón?- preguntó el hombre.

-¡Solo conteste!... ¿Está enamorado de alguien?- preguntó de nuevo Feliciano respirando rápido viendo como las mejillas de ese Ludwig se pintaban de un rosa intenso y desviaba la mirada apenado.

-¿A que vienen esas preguntas? No creo que mi vida personal deba ser de tu interés- dijo realmente nervioso e incómodo

-Claro que lo es, necesito saberlo porque es importante para mí así que conteste- decía el emberrinchado Feliciano tomando al supuesto profesor por las solapas de su saco acercándosele aún más haciendo que el sonrojo del rubio se acentuara.

-¿Está enamorado de alguien?- le preguntó reflejando en su rostro un gesto de súplica por una respuesta.

El hombre avergonzado y con la cara roja, negó con su cabeza.

Feliciano aflojó el agarre y una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en su rostro a medida que soltaba algunas risitas y sin quererlo y un poco aliviado, recargaba su frente en el pecho del profesor que se tensó por completó al sentir el contacto. El chico percibía el aroma de la colonia a medida que se sentía embriagado.

Por fin… la persona que solo sería para él, finalmente había llegado.

Y así como algunos encuentran a su par, otros guardan recuerdos y atesoran momentos sin sentimientos de amargura o de decepción, todo lo contrario, los guardaban celosamente como fragmentos de memoria delicados y hermosos.

Mathew se acostumbraba poco a poco a su nuevo hogar, los Williams habían resultado ser personas cálidas y amables, además de que lo querían más de lo que Mathew hubiera pensado.

Le habían dado su propia habitación, tenía un baúl de juguetes para él solo, iba a una escuela primaria normal, su madre siempre le cocinaba cosas deliciosas y cuando su padre llegaba del trabajo jugaba con él o a veces leían juntos. Definitivamente Matt llevaba una vida que no llegó ni a soñar en el orfanato… bueno… tal vez solo cuando estaba con Francis.

Mathew lo recordaba todos los días, tanto así que había veces cuando nadie lo veía que se dibujaba un diamante en su brazo con sus plumones, justo como el del rey. Le gustaba estirar su brazo y admirar su falsa marca lavable e imaginar que entonces aparecería el Comodín Gilbert con un traje de brujo para llevarlo al reino de Francis… pero eso no pasaba pues apenas empezaba a soñar, llegaba su madre o su padre para sacarlo de ese mundo imaginario y hacerle ver que ellos eran su nueva familia.

Aquel domingo no era la excepción, Mathew tenía su diamante dibujado bajo la mana de su suéter y estaba sentado en el comedor junto con su padre que barajeaba lo que parecía ser un mazo de cartas.

-Pon mucha atención Matty, te enseñaré a jugar pocker- le decía el hombre que revolvía las cartas bajo la mirada asombrada de Mathew que veía los naipes mezclarse.

-¿Pocker? Deberías estarle enseñando a jugar hockey o baseball, no juegos de azar y apuestas- le regañaba su madre viendo con desaprobación las cartas y acariciando la cabeza de Matt.

-Vamos mujer, este es un juego de hombres, más que el hockey o el _base_- decía el hombre guiñándole un ojo al pequeño mientras su esposa negaba con la cabeza soltando un suspiro, dándole un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hombres antes de irse a la cocina para preparar algún entremés.

-Primero tienes que conocer las cartas- le decía su padre poniendo las cartas en la mesa. –La baraja se conforma de diamantes, tréboles, picas y corazones, también hay reyes, reinas, sotas, ases y comodines- el hombre continuaba a medida que Mathew parecía estar escuchando más un cuento de fantasía que una explicación de la baraja inglesa.

-Mira, estos son los reyes- señaló cuatro cartas dos de ellas con los símbolos rojos y las otras dos con los símbolos negros. –Este es el rey de corazones, este otro el de picas, este el de tréboles y por último, el de diamantes-

Matt apenas escuchó "rey de Diamantes" y su mente se transportó de inmediato a Francis. Tomó la carta con curiosidad y vio la imagen duplicada de un rey de perfil, el chico soltó una risita al ver lo que le pareció una caricatura del mismo Francis representado con su largo cabello, un bigote chistoso y una barba que terminaba con un rizo enroscado…

El rey de Diamantes… con el rombo rojo a su lado y un hacha… lo más parecido que tenía a una foto del mismo rey que él conoció.

-¿Matty estás bien?- le preguntó su padre cuando el niño se quedó absorto mirando la carta. El chico dio un saltito y dijo un apenas audible "si" retomando su atención al naipe.

-Papá ¿Puedo quedarme con esta carta?- le preguntó interrumpiendo al adulto de su explicación.

-Eh… claro, pero no puedes jugar al pocker con una sola carta- le dijo el mayor con una media sonrisa haciendo sonreír aún más a Mathew.

-No la quiero para eso- contestó Matt bajándose de la silla y corriendo hasta su habitación dejando a su papá con el resto de la baraja.

El muchachito emocionado subió hasta su habitación y al llegar tomó el portarretratos que tenía en su mesita de noche y en donde lucía una foto reciente de él con su nueva familia; el señor y la señora Williams a ambos lados suyos tomándole cada quien de una mano, Matt sonrió al ver la foto pero aun así quitó el cristal del marco y metió en una esquina la carta procurando no tapar a nadie, volvió a poner el crista dejando el portarretratos en el mueble admirando su nueva foto.

Ahora podía ver a su familia completa: Él, su madre, su padre y el rey de Diamantes.

Al mismo tiempo había otras personas jugando con la baraja inglesa, revolviéndola y sacando naipes al azar como esperando encontrar uno en especial.

Arthur Kirkland apoyado en el mostrador de su librería jugaba al solitario, las cartas salían y una a una las iba acomodando soltando lánguidos suspiros y de vez en cuando llevándose la mano al pecho en donde una cicatriz reciente de un trasplante de corazón, quedaría en su piel por lo que le restaba de vida.

Al sentir la textura de su piel sobre la camisa no pudo evitar entristecerse un poco por los recuerdos que su memoria táctil le traía… el recuerdo del ultimo día que vio a Alfred.

Aquella mañana cuando un paro cardiaco lo sorprendió y su corazón se negó a seguir latiendo fue el último día que pudo estar con el autonombrado rey. Aun recordaba bien cómo fue que despertaron y se mimaron un poco en la cama, como se besaban mientras preparaban el desayuno… y finamente como el dolor punzante en su pecho y su brazo izquierdo fue tan intenso que tras nublarle la vista lo dejaron inconsciente.

Recordaba el miedo que sintió cuando se vio a sí mismo en un limbo obscuro escuchando los gritos desesperados de Alfred que lo llamaba sin que él pudiera responder, intentando obligar a su cuerpo a abrir los ojos pero sus parpados eran demasiado pesados… ah… era su fin, lo sabía… su corazón le estaba cobrando sus días alocados de juventud. Ya no tenía tiempo, ya no podría leer, viajar… amar, era el fin y tenía que resignarse pero por alguna extraña razón no podía y seguía luchando contra aquella obscuridad.

Hasta que despertó entre las cuatro paredes blancas de hospital que tanto odiaba, el dolor en su pecho persistía, sus ojos adormilados por la anestesia apenas lograban enfocar algo, notando apenas que alrededor suyo estaba toda su familia, incluso Scott que se limpiaba la cara de pronto y retomaba un perfil serio pretendiendo que fuera insensible. Pasó su mirada por todos los pares de ojos verdes, por todas las cabezas pelirrojas… nunca encontró los zafiros, jamás volvió a ver un cabello rubio color trigo.

Pasó semanas en observación, recibiendo las constantes visitas de su sobreprotectora familia pero nunca de Alfred, había intentado preguntar por él a las enfermeras pero estas no parecían saber nada del muchacho. A veces Arthur temía que el corazón que en ese momento latía dentro de su pecho fuera de Alfred ¡No! Él no podría haber hecho algo tan extremo como suicidarse para darle su corazón… tal vez… solo tal vez, lo había abandonado al no querer cargar con un triste enfermo y débil, no sabía que opción era más dolorosa.

Fue hasta su último día en el hospital que recibió la curiosa visita de un niño que había visto solo una vez; el chiquillo de ojos azules y que vestía ropas negras le dijo que Alfred había regresado a su reino, no dijo más y se marchó… Arthur no hizo preguntas pues por alguna extraña razón le creyó, no dudó, ni siquiera pensó que aquella fuera una excusa ridícula; solamente supo que aquello era verdad, que Alfred era un rey que había regresado a casa ¿Por qué ahora esa explicación le parecía lógica y coherente cuando al pasar todo el tiempo con el muchacho jamás le creyó?

Y ahora estaba ahí, jugando solitario sintiéndose más triste que nunca, las ganas de vivir que le habían acompañado antes ya no existían… se sentía un poco mal por la persona que había muerto y le había donado su corazón pues justo en ese momento no sentía ganas de estar gozando de la vida…

Sacó otra carta al tiempo que dejaba salir otro suspiro y la ponía en el montoncito correspondiente, volvió a repetir mecánicamente la acción y vio con nostalgia la carta del rey de Espadas en el preciso instante en que la campanilla de la puerta sonaba anunciando a un nuevo cliente.

Dejó la carta en el mostrador y alzó la cara para ver a la persona que acababa de entrar, lo primero que notó fueron un par de ojos zafiro y cabello trigueño.

-Ah hola… eh, disculpa creo que estoy perdido- el muchacho de lentes que llevaba unos audífonos de diadema colgando del cuello rió sonoramente mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de Arthur –Acabo de mudarme de Washington y estaba buscando la universidad local pero…-

Arthur escuchaba el timbre de voz y veía la ropa algo desaliñada, digna de un muchacho de diecinueve años… la sonrisa jovial como la de héroe de película y la mirada soñadora que lo hacía perder el suelo y lo elevaron en un extraño éxtasis.

El chico enmudeció de pronto, ladeó su cabeza ligeramente mirando aun a Arthur.

-Perdona que lo pregunte pero… ¿No conocemos?- dijo entrecerrando ligeramente sus hermosos ojos azul brillante tratando de reconocer a Arthur que soltó una risa, haciendo a un lado las cartas del mostrador y recargándose en él.

-Si… te conocí en tu otra vida- contestó enigmáticamente Arthur sabiendo que su nuevo corazón ahora latía por una recién encontrada razón.

La casualidad le dejó al rey Alfred en la puerta de su negocio, la vida se lo había arrebatado y ahora el destino se lo devolvía.

Y también había otros que compartían destinos enlazados en ambos mundos, pues cuando estás destinado a alguien, la vida acomoda todo para que estés con esa persona sea como sea.

Lovino desayunaba en la discreta cocina de Antonio, aunque tal vez desayunar no era una palabra adecuada puesto que eran cerca de las doce del día pero el día anterior se habían quedado hasta la madrugada viendo un maratón completo de El Padrino y después _Scarface_ para complementar la "noche de mafiosos".

El muchacho que llevaba casi tres meses viviendo con el español, se llevaba sus cereales con leche a la boca mientras leía el periódico matutino preguntándose si sería bueno ver a Feliciano esa tarde pues sabía que este estaba estudiando arduamente para recuperar el año que perdió del colegio y no quería distraerlo mucho.

Antonio había cumplido con su palabra y lo dejaba ver a Feliciano cuantas veces quisiera, los dejaba hacer algún tipo de pijamada en su casa y lo invitaba a comer, también había cumplido su promesa de respetarlo, tanto así que desde aquel día en que el español lo besó a la fuerza en el orfanato, jamás lo había vuelto a hacer o a insinuar siquiera… lo que a decir verdad frustraba un poco a Lovino pues él no era capaz de tomar la iniciativa y declarar sus sentimientos a Antonio, pero si las cosas seguían así se quedaría estancado en lo mismo.

Así que ahí estaba comiendo cereal en la cocina reprimiéndose mentalmente por su cobardía mientras fingía estar interesado en la bolsa de valores hasta que escuchó la puerta de la habitación del ojiverde abrirse y a este bostezar ruidosamente.

Anotnio iba revolviéndose el cabello, con el pantalón de la pijama un poco debajo de sus caderas y sin playera pues a él le gustaba dormir así y desfilar de esa manera por su casa hasta que se decidía a vestirse, cosa que torturaba horriblemente a Lovino pero que obviamente jamás lo diría en voz alta.

-Buenos días- saludó el moreno dando otro bostezo escuchando un gruñido en respuesta por parte de Lovino que evitaba ver al castaño al mismo tiempo que este, como si lo hiciera a propósito, se acercaba a la pequeña mesita para tomar la caja del cereal… sin embargo, al hacerlo su rostro quedó muy cerca del de Lovino.

-Oh, lo siento- se disculpó Anotnio al notar la incomodidad del más joven que no dijo nada y en cambio, en un fugaz momento de valentía y tal vez de estupidez, tomó la muñeca de Antonio con mucha fuerza y con bastante brusquedad lo jaló y pegó rápidamente sus labios en los del castaño, apenas un discreto y torpe choque de bocas que para nada fue romántico.

-Buenos días…- murmuró Lovino bajando la cabeza queriendo desaparecer en ese mismo instante, sin atreverse a ver al ojiverde que tuvo que parpadear varias veces para comprender lo que justo acababa de pasar ¿Acaso Lovino lo había besado?

A juzgar por la cara roja del adolescente, así había sido…

-¡Hazlo otra vez!- gritó de pronto Antonio haciendo saltar a Lovino que lo miró entre sorprendido y asustado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico.

-Que lo hagas otra vez- le pidió el español ilusionado.

-N… no lo hare, idiota- se negó rotundamente el muchacho queriendo volver a comer su desayuno pero antes de siquiera poder levantar la cuchara, sus labios fueron atrapados por los de Anotnio que fue un poco mas delicado…

Solo se quedaron así, con sus bocas pegadas como si fueran niños de primaria jugando a besarse. Lovino estaba petrificado mientras que Antonio se separaba lentamente sonriéndole con esa mueca de ensueño y llevándose la caja de cereal para servirse en un plato.

No dijeron más y solo tomaron ese beso como uno de buenos días… esperado que se repitiera muchas mañanas más.

Por otro lado había quienes luchaban por mantener lazos que se crearon sin haberlo planeado del todo, personas que también habían luchado contra sí mismo y que sin darse cuenta también fueron la fuerza de alguien más.

Feliks estaba en la terraza de una elegante cafetería, el muchacho rubio llevaba su cabello sujeto en una coleta, sus largas pestañas (falsas por cierto) enmarcaban sus ojos verde brillante al mismo tiempo que sus labios humectados con brillo labial de fresas, formaban una amplia sonrisa mientras escribía una carta. De vez en cuando se llevaba su pluma rosaba a la boca pensando en algo interesante que escribir, miraba al cielo y se inspiraba para seguir narrando sus aventuras y desventuras de todo ese tiempo.

Hacía apenas un mes que lo habían dado de alta en el hospital psiquiátrico, y ahora era libre de andar en las calles, de ir a las cafeterías a tomar un café frappé, de salir de compras, de usar maquillaje y vestir de manera tan femenina que a veces era confundido por una chica.

Puso el punto final y le dio un beso a la hoja de papel dejando sus labios marcados en ella, dobló la carta y se la entregó a la persona que estaba sentada frente a él.

-Como que me haces el súper favor de decirle a Iván que espero su respuesta rápido, ósea como que la última vez tardó milenios en contestar- le indicó al Comodín Peter que rodó los ojos al tiempo que se guardaba la carta en el bolsillo.

-Si claro, como digas- dijo el chiquillo entre dientes.

-Huy ósea no seas maleducado o le cuento a Ivancito que eres un grosero- le bromeó Feliks viendo a Peter fruncir el ceño.

-Soy el mensajero del rey, no tuyo así que me comporto como se me da la gana- dijo el chiquillo levantándose de la silla.

El castigo de Peter y Gilbert por haber enviado a otro mundo a Iván fue convertirse en sus mensajeros personales, aunque obviamente solo hacían entregas para Feliks. Iván había cumplido su promesa de mantener contacto con Feliks y la única manera para hacerlo era consiguiendo a alguien que pudiera viajar entre mundos así que a cambio de mantenerlos con vida, los Comodines se harían cargo de entregar las cartas que eran enviadas entre planos.

-Mándale un beso grande a Iván de mi parte y dile que luzco así super fabuloso- dijo Feliks viendo al chico que estaba a punto de irse.

-¿Eso no se lo pusiste en la carta?- comentó el niño.

-Sí, pero quiero que alguien lo corrobore, te lo encargo- y le guiñó un ojo despidiéndose del pequeño con un gesto de la mano.

-¡Feliks!- entonces alguien de pronto lo llamó y el rubio volteó a ver a Emma que llegaba a su encuentro esta vez luciendo un sencillo vestido y un lazo rojo en su cabello.

-Emma preciosa… hola…- dijo Feliks cuando vio al acompañante de la chica: Un muchacho albino de ojos rojos que enlazaba su mano con la ojiverde.

-Y él es…- dijo el rubio sonriendo pícaramente a Emma que alcanzó a sonrojarse un poco.

-Soy el awesome Gilbert, tú debes ser el loco del que Em habla tanto- contestó el muchacho ganándose por ello un pellizco en el brazo por parte de la chica.

-No te preocupes Emma, dice la verdad ósea estoy loco ¡Loco de amor!- dijo exageradamente Feliks con las manos en el pecho y una sonrisa.

-Separado de mi príncipe azul, condenado a esperarlo y finalmente… encontrando en su lugar al rey que me rescató- dijo en un tono dulce soltando un teatral suspiro dejando a los otros dos mirándose mutuamente sin entender realmente a qué diablos se refería.

-Eres una reina del drama- dijo entonces Emma entre risas.

-Como que super obvio soy una reina… al menos en este mundo- comentó en voz baja procurando no ser escuchado –pero tú amiga, me tienes que contar muchas cosas- dijo echándole unas nada discretas miraditas a Gilbert.

-No hay nada que contar, este tipo solo se está aprovechando de mi hermana- contestó entonces una tercera y profunda voz.

-¡No digas eso!- dijo enojada Emma cuando su hermano mayor se acercaba a ellos.

Feliks se perdió… ojos azules, cabello rubio, un rostro gélido acentuado por el cigarrillo entre los labios. No le importó el chisme que Emma tenía que contarle, no le interesó el cuento de como Gilbert, Antonio y ella habían salido un día de copas y terminaron borrachos cantando como idiotas por las calles, como ella y Gilbert se habían estado abrazando y tomado de la mano todo el rato, como despertaron con resaca en casa de Anotnio riéndose nerviosamente por lo sucedido esa noche y como decidieron seguir saliendo en otras citas solos…

No le importó porque lo único que podía hacer era no empezar a babear por el tan mencionado hermano de Emma al que jamás pudo imaginar y por el que ahora rezaba que por favor fuera gay.

-Gilbert, vámonos- dijo entonces Peter que había ido al encuentro del mencionado quien miraba todo desde la azotea de la cafetería, fijando su atención en la reciente parejita.

Emma, la enfermera que siempre pasó desapercibida para él quien había dejado su universo girar alrededor de Feliciano.

-Gilbo, la carta, tenemos que entregársela al rey~- canturreó Peter sacando a Gilbert de sus pensamientos que formó una media sonrisa en sus labios, maliciosa y juguetona como siempre.

-Peter ¿Cómo es que nunca le puse atención a esa chica?- preguntó el Comodín viendo la manera en como su otro "yo" no la soltaba para nada y a veces la miraba con algo muy parecido a la ternura ¿Él veía así a Feliciano en tiempos pasados?

-Porque eres un idiota tal vez, ahora vámonos de aquí, tenemos que entregar esto- le reprendió Peter comenzando a caminar al mismo tiempo que veía al otro Gilbert ofrecerle caballerosamente una silla a la chica que sonrió agradecida.

En serio… ¿Cómo fue que jamás se fijó en ella?…

Tuvo que dejarse esa duda para después pues el rey esperaba su carta, así que siguió a Peter por ese extraño túnel de luz al que ya estaban tan acostumbrados tan solo para que sus pies tocaran el fino mármol del palacio de la Capital en donde Iván estaba terminando algunos pendientes, a su lado, la Sota le ayudaba con unas cuantas cosas para la audiencia que se llevaría a cabo ese día con el resto de los reyes quienes ya estaban ahí reunidos

-¡Correo!- gritaron ambos Comodines asustando de pronto a Roderich que se acomodó los lentes tras la sorpresa.

-¿Podrían hacer el favor de anunciarse como se debe?- les reprendió la Sota enfurruñado.

-Oh cálmate señorito, solo hacemos nuestro trabajo kesesesese- se burló Gilbert dándole palmaditas al moreno que frunció aún más su entrecejo por el mote con el que últimamente el descarado albino le hablaba.

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así, más respeto diablo- le espetó Roderich mirando altivo a Gilbert que solo se burló de el con su sonrisa juguetona.

-Basta de discusiones ¿Dónde está mi carta?- intervino entonces Iván emocionado, caminando hasta Peter estirando sus manos como un niño que espera los regalos de navidad.

El Comodín rubio se rebuscó entre los bolsillos causando un poco de impaciencia en el rey hasta que puso el papel sobre sus manos y el ojivioleta soltó un par de risitas.

-Roderich te encargo el trabajo, vuelvo en un momento- dijo Iván saliendo de la habitación.

-No, mi señor espere- dijo la Sota siguiendo al rey pero este lo ignoró, cruzándose en el camino con Elizabetha.

-¿Otra carta para Iván?- preguntó ella viendo a Iván caminar lejos y dentro de la habitación a los comodines a quienes saludó como si fueran amigos de toda la vida recibiendo una respuesta similar al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a Roderich y sin importarle que las criaturas estuvieran ahí lo tomó de la mano y este como si fuera un acto completamente natural, enlazo sus dedos con las de la reina.

Roderich soltó un sonoro suspiro acomodándose de nuevo los lentes. ¿Qué podría ser más importante que el trabajo?

_Querido Iván:_

_Ósea, te mereces mi desprecio por tardar tanto tiempo en contestar mis cartas, sé que eres así como que un rey ocupado pero yo necesito atención también._

_Te perdono solo por esta vez porque te contare que he salido por fin del hospital ¡Super! Me porte super bien, tanto que ni me reconocerías. Ahora mismo vivo con mi padre que no me quita los ojos de encima, así como que ultra obsesivo el hombre pero al menos nos hablamos más que antes._

_Por otra parte es así como que bien triste eso de ser esclavo de las medicinas y de mis terapias de tres veces a la semana, además de no poder salir muy lejos de casa pero bueno… al menos es un poco de libertad._

_Te lo dije Ivancito, este fénix ya está empezando a volar ¿Y tú? Dime por favor que por fin te has conseguido una pareja porque me vas a deprimir horrible si sigues consolándote con tu mano._

Iván sonrió nervioso y un poco apenado por la manera tan impúdica de Feliks al referirse a ese tipo de temas así que prefirió solo seguir leyendo sin darse cuenta de la persona que andaba por aquel mismo pasillo, mirando a todos lados perdido esperando encontrar a quien buscaba.

El ojivioleta iba tan centrado en su lectura y la otra persona tan despistada buscando un camino que no pudieron evitar chocar aparatosamente. Por mero reflejo el rey Iván soltó la carta dejándola caer para alcanzar a atrapar a la otra persona antes de que esta cayera, tomándola por la cintura evitando que fuera a dar al piso.

Las miradas de ambos chocaron como si fueran dos imanes de cargas contrarias atrayéndose inevitablemente… esa fue la primera vez que Iván notó los hipnotizantes ojos de la Sota de Espadas.

-Majestad ¡Perdone aru!- dijo Yao separándose inmediatamente de Iván que se quedó mudo por unos segundos.

-N… no te preocupes…- solo alcanzó a murmurar Iván buscando de nuevo esos ojos marrones a los que jamás en todos sus años de conocer a Yao como la Sota de Alfred, les había prestado la más mínima atención… habiendo estado tanto tiempo frente a él ahora notaba lo bonitos que eran.

-Le ruego me disculpe de nuevo, estaba buscando a mis señores así que no prestaba atención- decía Yao inclinando su cabeza mientras que el rey esperaba a que se irguiera de nuevo.

-¿No los ha visto? Hace un momento estaba con ellos y para cuando me di cuenta se me habían escapado… mi señor Alfred es un desconsiderado conmigo aru- se lamentaba Yao que aún era víctima de las travesuras de Alfred.

-Eh… no pero… te puedo ayudar a buscarlos- propuso Iván tomando la carta del piso ignorando las negativas del nervioso Yao que no podía aceptar la ayuda de un rey. Al final terminaron buscando juntos.

Para matar el aburrimiento (y dejar solos a la reina y la Sota de Tréboles), los Comodines optaron por pasearse libremente por el palacio con el cinismo que los caracterizaba, iban por cada rincón del salón principal ondeando sus colas y luciendo sus cuernos regodeándose con la atención que atraían de algunos soldados que no podían evitar voltear la cabeza a su paso.

Saludaron con una de sus exageradas reverencias al rey y a la reina de Diamantes. Lily iba tomada del brazo de Francis que caminaba al ritmo de la muchacha y hablaban animadamente acerca de un proyecto en su reino, una gran casa hogar para niños huérfanos. De vez en cuando entre las risas de ambos, Lily se abrazaba al brazo del rey y a su vez, Francis se acercaba de más a la reina, a veces incluso le daba pequeños besos en la mejilla a la chica.

Tanto Gilbert como Peter sabían que algo pasaba entre ellos más allá de planes para su reino, por lo tanto decidieron seguir su recorrido colándose entre los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca en donde las Espadas (excepto Yao) revisaban cada uno de los títulos que ahí estaban.

Arthur tomado de la mano de Alfred corría por los estantes como un chiquillo emocionado, sus ojos verdes intentaban ver todos los libros tratando de escoger alguno comentándole que cuando él aún era un plebeyo más, raras veces conseguía libros y casi no tenía tiempo de leer a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaba.

Alfred por su parte sin soltar a Arthur, como si estuvieran pegados, sacaba algunos volúmenes y se los daba todos; por cada libro también le daba un beso en los labios que era gustosamente aceptado.

Los Comodines se miraron mutuamente y se hicieron caras de asco por la escena cursi de los reyes de Espadas y prefirieron seguir con su breve _tour _viendo de alguna manera el producto de su jugarreta hecha por capricho.

Como si anduvieran por una especie de laberinto, tomaban pasillos y se dejaban perder hasta que a lo lejos vieron las sombras de dos personas, una de las sombras dibujaba un curioso rizo, identificando de inmediato a la persona.

El rey y la Sota de Corazones se escondían fallidamente para poder besarse en paz. De vez en cuando se escuchaban algunos "ve~", risitas traviesas y murmullos para volver a sumergirse en un extraño silencio.

Gilbert ni siquiera quiso asomarse así que Peter solo se encogió de hombros y siguió al albino que algo perezoso de querer recorrer todos los pasillos de vuelta, mejor solo salto por una de las ventanillas para encontrarse con la reina de Corazones que intentaba distraer a la Sota de Diamantes para que no fuera a interrumpir la bonita atmosfera entre sus señores.

Ambas criaturas los pasaron de largo y siguieron con su camino tranquilamente por los extensos jardines.

-Oye Peter… he estado pensando- comenzó a decir el ojirrojo.

-Wow Gilbo, hace tiempo que no lo haces- se burló el rubio.

-No eres nada gracioso mocoso- dijo entre dientes el mayor.

-Bueno ¿Y en que pensabas?-

-Que debemos encontrar a la persona para nosotros- al terminar de pronunciar esto el chiquillo se detuvo en seco mirando con sospecha a Gilbert que siguió caminando un par de pasos mas adelante hasta detenerse para ver al niño.

-No me mires así, solo digo que si en otro plano hay un… ¿Cómo se llamaban? Tino y un Berwald, también deben de existir en este mundo deseando un hijo. Sería interesante probar suerte y tener algo en que entretenernos cuando el rey Iván no nos necesite- explicó sencillamente Gilbert como si solo estuviera planeando un pic-nic.

-¿Harías eso por mi?- preguntó Peter en un hilo de voz sin creer del todo lo que el peliplata le decía.

-Claro, el increíble yo también hace cosas buenas por sus amigos- dijo con una risita al final al mismo tiempo que Peter corría un poco para alcanzarlo.

-¡Recorramos todos los reinos! Solo volvamos cuando tengamos que entregar alguna carta, puede que también hallemos a la "enfermera"- dijo el rubio en un tonito sugestivo comenzando a así su viaje para encontrar a quienes eran para ellos.

Por fin tenían un camino para seguir… no solo un vagabundeando sin sentido, ahora había un lugar al que querían llegar y personas a las que querían encontrar.

Aunque los Comodines no eran los únicos iniciando viajes, había quienes buscaban un reencuentro, personas que lucharon contra el tiempo y contra el olvido para mantener vivos los sentimientos.

-En el cruce de caminos debes tomar el de la izquierda y seguir todo recto, llegarás pronto a la plaza principal y desde ahí podrás encontrar el camino al palacio sin problemas-

Lovino le indicaba a un joven viajero de oriente el camino al Palacio de Corazones. El muchacho de ojos oliva y cabello castaño inclinó su cabeza con parsimonia y con voz monótona y somnolienta le agradeció siguiendo así con su camino.

Heracles, quien hacía dos días había abandonado a su pueblo (y a su amigo Sadik el que se enfadó horriblemente con él), se dirigía al palacio de su reino para servir como uno de los criados de los reyes, un rango muchísimo más bajo que la Sota pero cerca de la reina, de su amor… cerca de Kiku después de tantos años.

-¡Hey!- le gritó Lovino viendo el lento andar de Heracles que se volteó a verlo con sus ojos adormilados.

-Si ves a la Sota y le puedes hablar, dile que su hermano le manda recuerdos- el castaño de cabello ondulado asintió con la misma tranquilidad y continuó.

Lovino volteó a ver al viajero, luego las puntas de las torres del palacio que se alcanzaban a ver desde su humilde casa... y haciendo uso del lazo que lo conectaba con su hermano mellizo, sonrió sabiendo que Feliciano por fin estaba bien.

-Lovi ¿Qué haces aquí? Vamos a comer- le llamó Antonio acercándosele y descaradamente abrazándolo desde la espalda, para su sorpresa Lovino no se resistió y aceptó los mimos.

Aquel era uno de esos días en lo que todo estaba bien, en los que por al menos en 24 horas, todo era perfecto, todo justo donde debía estar y nada podía arruinar aquello.

FIN.

/

**¡LLOREN CONMIGO! Lloren porque con este capítulo le doy fin a Castillo de Naipes y tengo sentimientos encontrados, estoy feliz de haber terminado este proyecto y estoy triste de ponerle un punto final.**

**Aun así no tuve corazón para dejar a nadie triste (tal vez Sadik XD) así que espero haberles sacado al menos un tierno suspiro feliz (porque tuve que pelear contra la tentación de matar a Arthur).**

**Ahora si gracias a la mil potencia por todos sus reviews, por sus "assdsdsddsdsdf", por sus maldiciones, insultos, por sus dibujos que me hicieron gritar "kyaaaaaa" y por supuesto por darse el tiempo semana a semana de leer, por interrumpir un rato sus tareas y sus ocupaciones para abrir esta historia que ha sido la más larga que he escrito hasta ahora y eso me emociona mucho.**

**De verdad mil ocho mil gracias espero nos sigamos leyendo porque por ahí entre mis archivos empolvados encontré varias historias que merecen ver la luz muajajajaja. Una vez más mil gracias y bueno, nos leemos entre fics.**


End file.
